Amor Difícil
by chicamarioneta
Summary: Secuela de "El Amor es lo más Difícil de Satisfacer", pero no es necesario que lo leas para que entiendas esto. Es la parte que falta de lo que sucedió entre Bulma y Vegeta después de los juegos de Cell / Historia de Maddie-san.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Nota de la Traductora:** Sí, soy yo otra vez y me picaban los dedos por traducir :) Estoy muy contenta de poder entregarles la presente historia llamada "Amor Difícil", es la segunda entrega de una trilogía escrita por Maddie-san, esta comienza inmediatamente después de los juegos de Cell; no se preocupen, ella escribió cada parte para que se pueda leer como un independiente así que no se perderán. Es una maravillosa historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Como siempre digo, este fic no me pertenece, su autora se llama Maddie-san, pueden encontrar este y todos sus demás trabajos en fanfiction, aquí está el link de la historia original (retiren los paréntesis): https(:/) s/5750375/1/Difficult(-)Love

 _ **Nota de Maddie-san:**_ _No estas soñando, aquí está. La 'secuela' de "El amor es lo más difícil de satisfacer". Sé que tomó algo de tiempo, pero quería planearlo todo y tener escritos algunos esqueletos de capítulos. Así es, en realidad planeé una historia. Es bastante impactante me doy cuenta, ja ja._

 _De todos modos, esto debe tener el tamaño de EAEMDDS, tal vez un poco menos. Esta es la parte 2 de 3, lo que significa que habrá otro que viene después. Además, ya no voy a ocupar espacios del capítulo respondiendo a las críticas de aquí, en lugar de eso les responderé personalmente con la opción de respuesta de los comentarios. Así que ahora, lo que obtendrán es en realidad la historia, no otras cosas._

 _Realmente no necesitas leer la primera entrega para entenderlo, aunque sería lo mejor, pero estas no siguen una a la otra. Simplemente estoy escribiendo las partes que faltan de Bulma y Vegeta en DBZ._

 _Para cualquiera que quiera leer la primera parte:_

 _fanfiction_ _ **.**_ _Net / s / 4535523/1 / Love_Is_The_Most_Difficult_To_Satisfy_

 _No tengo nada más que decir por ahora, excepto que disfruten del capítulo. ¡Eso cierto, no hay prólogo, sólo un capítulo completo!._

 _Derechos de autor: No soy dueña de Dragonball Z._

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **(Difficult Love)**

 **Autora: Maddie-san**

 **Capítulo uno**

 **Torpeza**

Después de tres largos años de entrenamiento, situaciones angustiosas y una montaña rusa emocional, todo había terminado. Solo sufrieron una perdida y fue Goku, que por una razón inexplicable optó por permanecer en el otro lado; pero a pesar de haber sido separada de su amigo de la infancia, Bulma no pudo dejar de sentirse _aliviada_ ya que Vegeta salió adelante y se mantuvo vivo. Tenía cierta tristeza por la partida de su hijo del futuro, no obstante, se consoló rápidamente con la idea de que el pequeño haz de alegría entre sus brazos crecería para ser un joven asombroso y apuesto. Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, _excepto_ su relación con Vegeta; esta se _sentía_ incómoda. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que continuaban atrapados en la indecisión y ella no estaba segura si era correcto hacer o decir algo, o si estaban oficialmente juntos. Culpó de todo a Vegeta por decidirse a morar en la incertidumbre.

Tan pronto como volvió de su viaje espacial, él empezó a vivir en la Corporación Cápsula, sin embargo, no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de hablar; aunque pareciera _imposible,_ dedicó aun más de su vida a entrenar y menos a la casa que estaba llena de gente tratando de decidir un plan, así que ella nunca encontró la ocasión para que intercambiaran algunas palabras. Por supuesto, estuvo muy ocupada con Trunks, sus inventos, la creación de las réplicas de la armadura saiyajin y _aun así_... Además, era incómodo como acabaron _aceptando_ la situación; ninguno de los dos habló sobre ello, simplemente vivían juntos. Pero todavía quedaba una pregunta, ¿Vegeta se iría ahora qué todo había terminado y Goku estaba muerto? Bulma no le preguntaría su decisión ni le exigiría que no se fuera. Era obvio que le _agradecería_ que permaneciera en la Tierra. Durante la mayor parte de su "relación", Vegeta se había centrado en entrenar para no morir a manos de los androides, pero ahora, las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Si decidía que la Tierra sería su nuevo hogar _para siempre_ , eso quería decir que no despreciaba demasiado la idea de vivir con ella y con Trunks. Estaba convencida de que su nombre aún era conocido en la galaxia y que podía encontrar un lugar adecuado, así que no se quedaría porque no tenía a donde irse.

Un grito proveniente de la cuna de Trunks le hizo saber que no había tiempo para soñar despierta y debía cuidar del pequeño. Bulma sonrió cuando extendió los brazos hacia él para poder cargarlo y consolar sus lágrimas. Estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo porque había logrado caminar por primera vez ayer. No necesitaba que Vegeta compartiera su alegría, ya que sus padres estuvieron allí para los primeros pasos de Trunks y eso fue suficiente para ella; además, incluso si él se hubiera hallado presente, dudaba que demostrara mucha emoción de todos modos.

De repente, alguien maldiciendo ruidosamente en el pasillo pudo ser oído y al instante Bulma cubrió los oídos de su hijo, antes de caminar enfurecida hacia el lugar. Vegeta estaba a punto de pasar por la habitación de Trunks, evidentemente enojado por _algo_ ; ¿cuál era la novedad?

— _Vegeta_ —siseó ella—, no maldigas cerca a Trunks.

Vegeta alzó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer de cabello azul que tenía en frente. No estaba de humor para tratar con Bulma; con una mirada mortal, pasó de largo junto a ella y a su hijo. El maldito niño había estado llorando durante la mayor parte de la noche; debido a ello, Vegeta y su sensible oído no pudieron dormir, lo que lo hizo permanecer despierto toda la noche. Por lo general, no le molestaría _no_ dormir, pero como no conseguía pegar un ojo desde los androides, estuvo ansioso por unas pocas horas de sueño. Aparentemente, Trunks tenía otro plan y eso implicaba frustrarlo hasta el límite. Concedido que fácilmente se molestaba y que en este momento, estaba aún más en el filo de lo que solía, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasaba. Él prefería que creciera hasta hacerse un niño; al menos así sería capaz de luchar. Aunque no existía ninguna amenaza actual, Vegeta comprendía muy bien que no era bueno descansar durante los momentos de paz. Por lo que vio, Trunks empezó a caminar; eso significaba que estaría listo para comenzar su entrenamiento muy pronto y decidir entrenar a su hijo casi implicaba que había decidido permanecer en la Tierra, viviendo en la casa de la mujer. No lo hacía porque no podía mantenerse alejado de ella, pero entonces _¿por qué_ debería irse? Después de todo, este lugar era _aceptable_ y alguien debía asegurarse de que el niño alcanzara el nivel de super saiyajin y honrara la sangre real de Vegeta. Además de eso, no tenía la intención de dejar a ese débil en torno a su hijo y sabía que Yamcha solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para volver a la vida de su exnovia.

Bulma y él no hablaron realmente de la situación, pero no había _nada_ que discutir. No requería de su permiso para quedarse y no tenía necesidad de anunciarle su decisión de permanecer en la bola de barro de planeta con todos estos débiles. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si la mujer esperaba algo de él ahora que estaba vivo y se quedaba. Ya había tomado la decisión de entrenar a Trunks, porque si no lo hacía, ella solo se concentraría en su cerebro y arruinaría su potencial. Desde que Kakaroto murió —lo cual era frustrante ya que él no fue el que lo derrotó— no quedaban más saiyajins con quien su hijo pudiera luchar para aumentar su nivel, eso hacía que tuviera que encargarse del trabajo. Sabía que la mujer estaba _emocionalmente_ unida a él, sin importar lo que dijeran sus palabras; a pesar de eso no quería que esperara nada de su parte. Después de todo, su decisión de quedarse nada tenía que ver con ella y no deseaba que pensara lo contrario. Vegeta podía tolerarla mucho más de lo que solía, aunque eso no significaba nada, o al menos, no lo creía.

—Vegeta, ¿quieres desayunar? —preguntó la señora Briefs al verlo entrar en la cocina con su habitual ceño serio en el rostro. ¡Cuánto más entrenaba, más apuesto lucía!

Él gruñó una respuesta y se sentó a la mesa; _realmente_ no tenía paciencia para tratar con la madre de la mujer en este momento, pero se _estaba_ muriendo de hambre, así que iba a soportarla. Rápidamente, la señora Briefs le puso delante una gigantesca montaña de panqueques dulces, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Aquí tienes, guapo! —Su hija era _en verdad_ una muchacha afortunada por tener a alguien tan atractivo. Pensar en hombres guapos la hizo pensar en el precioso Trunks que estaba aquí hace poco... ¿A dónde se había ido?

Sin decir una palabra, Vegeta procedió a comer con la esperanza de que se fuera y lo dejara en paz. Por supuesto, su deseo no se hizo realidad, especialmente cuando Bulma y Trunks entraron en la cocina, todos sonrisas y risitas. Bulma se aseguró de ignorarlo completamente cuando dejó a su hijo que comenzó a gritar en una pequeña silla, listo para algo de comida gracias al estómago y apetito saiyajin. Fue a la nevera para tomar la comida, sin olvidar la cuchara y se colocó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa para tratar de calmar sus gritos. Él estaba extremadamente irritable hoy y no tenía idea del porqué. Por lo general, dormía toda la noche, pero ayer, se negó a permitirle cerrar los ojos ni por un segundo. Bulma culpaba de esto a la falta de aventura que había estado sucediendo. Desde que Trunks nació, veía gente corriendo por todos lados tratando de salvar a la Tierra y luego incluso lo llevó consigo cuando la batalla estaba pasando; tal vez solo necesitaba de algo excitante para drenar su energía.

De pronto, pareció que Trunks se dio cuenta de que su padre se hallaba en la habitación y al instante cesó de gritar. Levantó lentamente el brazo y señaló con un dedo regordete a Vegeta. Ella no pudo evitar reír en voz baja por la reacción de su hijo ante la presencia de su padre.

—¿Dada? —preguntó Trunks antes de mirar a su madre.

—Sí, eso que está de mal humor es tu papá —contestó con un tono muy juguetón. Cualquier ocasión para burlarse de Vegeta valía la pena. Probablemente, él se veía molesto ahora, pero sinceramente, necesitaba relajarse un poco, paraba demasiado tenso todo el tiempo.

— _Mujer_ —dijo, su voz era amenazante. Parecía que cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca, solo hacía que su estado de ánimo empeorara y ahora su desayuno estaba _arruinado_.

—¿Sabías qué Trunks caminó ayer? —preguntó, ignorando totalmente la amenaza. Tal vez a él no le importaba, pero todavía quería compartírselo, _en caso_ de que fuera más blando de lo que dejaba que nadie conociera. En realidad _sabía_ que tenía sentimientos que se negaba a compartir con el mundo; lo había probado varias veces en los últimos tres años.

—No me importa —respondió Vegeta, todavía enfocado en comer sus panqueques. Francamente no era nada extraordinario que el niño comenzara a caminar, a su edad la mayoría de los saiyajins ya habrían comenzado un entrenamiento muy intensivo. Si fuera por él, Trunks hubiera aprendido a caminar meses atrás; pero, por supuesto, tenía otras prioridades en ese momento.

Bulma se encogió de hombros para demostrar que eso no la afectaba. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que él no evidenciaría una gran reacción ante la noticia, pero existía una pregunta que había querido hacer para aclarar todo; a pesar de que no estaba segura si le contestaría, aun así valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —indagó con una voz en extremo tranquila.

Vegeta bajó el tenedor y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Bulma y a Trunks, su ceño era casi invisible. Bulma le devolvió la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Alguien debe entrenar al niño —contestó finalmente antes de apartar la vista, como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma y asintió. Las cosas entre ella y Vegeta podían ser muy inciertas, sin embargo, no lograba ocultar su felicidad por el hecho de que Trunks crecería con un padre. De alguna manera, ella estaba incluso agradecida, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, obviamente él estaba tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa y su sonrisa creció. Ahora que todo retornaría a la normalidad, su rutina se volvería muy emocionante y ella lo esperaba con interés. Tal vez vendría una pequeña _caza_ ; después de todo, él se iba a quedar, sería _algo así_ como un padre... _y_ todavía era muy guapo. _Sí_ , eso la hacía sonar extremadamente caliente, aunque ¿quién la culparía? Vegeta era el único que conseguía encender ese fuego dentro de ella y no lo obtendría de otra manera. El alivio que la embargaba era claro, estaba contenta de que su hijo no solo tendría un padre, sino a alguien que le explicaría sus orígenes. Por supuesto, Bulma era inteligente, pero incluso todas las investigaciones del mundo no la ayudarían a entender lo que era ser un saiyajin; solo Vegeta podía hacerlo.

Sumado a eso, seguía cuidando de Vegeta y dudaba que esos sentimientos se desvanecieran, sin importar cuan estúpido él fuera a veces. Después de todo, los _chicos malos_ siempre la atrajeron, así que esto no sería diferente; además, constantemente la desafiaba, algo que a ella le encantaba. Él nunca le dio a conocer _sus_ sentimientos, pero eso no la molestaba ya que habían hecho algunos progresos. Solo esperaba que el último _casi_ año no hubiera arruinado todos los pequeños pasos que habían dado. Aunque, si _tenía_ que empezar de nuevo, no era como si contara con muy poco tiempo. Si él planeaba quedarse para siempre, dispondrían de muchos, muchos años para trabajar en construir una relación y conociendo a Vegeta, años eran exactamente lo que necesitaría. Eso podría ser deprimente, pero Bulma lo había conseguido antes y sabía que sería capaz de atraparlo para siempre la próxima vez.

* * *

—Hija, ¿por qué no duermes un poco? Yo me encargaré de Trunks.

Bulma, que se hallaba sentada en el suelo viendo a Trunks tratar de meterse un pato gigante en la boca, le sonrió a su padre.

—Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes. —La verdad era que se sentía agotada, pero su padre también tenía trabajo y no estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a cuidar del pequeño. Por lo general, una madre se lo pediría al padre, pero en este caso, no era la mejor idea. ¡Ella estaba _casi_ asustada de dejar a Trunks con Vegeta, temía encontrarlo todo quemado por esferas de energía!

El señor Briefs suspiró.

—Es mi nieto y quiero pasar algún tiempo con él —dijo antes de unirse a ella en el suelo, tratando de demostrar un punto. El embarazo, el trabajo y el primer año de vida de Trunks habían sido extremadamente duros para Bulma, ya que pasó por todo sola y quería ayudarla. Era difícil no notar los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, deseaba que durmiera un poco ya que no parecía saber cuando parar.

La joven suspiró, luego asintió suavemente.

—¡Muy bien, voy a tomar una siesta! —contestó y se levantó del suelo—. ¡Pero no me dejes dormir por mucho tiempo! ¡Ah, él debe ser alimentado en una hora! ¡Y…

Su padre la cortó.

—Cariño, te he criado, sé como cuidar a un niño. —Entendía que estaba nerviosa por su hijo, pero él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Bulma volvió a asentir, tal vez ella no se relajaba porque cargaba demasiado estrés. Si había alguien a quienes le confiaría a Trunks, eran sus padres; sí, _incluso_ a su madre. ¡Después de todo, se encargó de ella cuando era una bebé!

—Lo siento, papá. —Se disculpó antes de darle un beso a Trunks en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Ella esperaba que todo marchara bien porque podía usar tres o cuatro horas de descanso. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad; ya era hora de recuperar el sueño y empezar a relajarse; sin contar el hecho de que no había trabajado en ningún proyecto de la Corporación Cápsula y los dedos y el cerebro comenzaban a _picarle_. Bulma se frotó la nuca adolorida mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensando que estaba sola. Para su sorpresa, vio el cabello de Vegeta desde el vestíbulo y expresó con una sonrisa que _esa_ era una buena forma de relajarse. Probablemente no debería estar pensando así, _pero_ su vida sexual llevaba muerta _bastante_ tiempo y había sido maldecida con la visión de su cuerpo sin camisa casi todos los días; por lo tanto ¿quién la juzgaría? Esas innumerables horas de entrenamiento tenían que valer la pena, ¿verdad?, y no solo con el aumento de poder. Bulma estaba tan distraída por el pensamiento del cuerpo desnudo de Vegeta que nunca se dio cuenta que se hallaba parado justo frente a ella.

—¿Dónde está él?

Bulma ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quién?

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos.

—Mujer, sabes de quien estoy hablando.

—Así que volvemos a mujer otra vez, ¿qué le pasó a Bulma? —Cuando él la miró, ella rio suavemente; Dios era tan fácil de molestar—. Mi papá está cuidando a Trunks, ¿por qué te interesa?

Vegeta apartó la mirada como si le importara muy poco.

—El mocoso no se calló ayer, me mantuvo despierto toda la noche. —Él había programado dormir una hora antes de regresar a su entrenamiento, el problema era que no sabía donde se encontraba Trunks, así que planeó averiguarlo por su cuenta y ya que _la mujer_ estaba aquí ahora, ¿por qué no ahorrar tiempo?

—Sí, pero todo lo que hiciste fue _permanecer_ en tu cama, en realidad fui yo quien tuvo que levantarse cada vez que lloró. —Cuan egoísta era a veces. ¿Se suponía que debía compadecerse de Vegeta solo porque no consiguió sus dos horas regulares de sueño? Honestamente, lo había visto pasar _días_ sin dormir.

—Esa fue tu decisión. —Él había estado ausente cuando ella se enteró del embarazo, así que no podía culparlo por la decisión que tomó de conservar al niño y cuidarlo. Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Asegúrate de que se mantenga alejado de aquí. —Vegeta estaba molesto en ese momento y no tenía paciencia para ella, por lo tanto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Bulma lo observó alejarse, fijando la mirada en su trasero que estaba firmemente cubierto por un short spandex. Una idea cruzó por su mente y comenzó a seguirlo; un plan se formaba lentamente mientras sonreía. Casi cada vez que había ocurrido algo entre los dos, ella fue la que lo inició; parecía ser la forma en que su relación funcionaba. Una vez más, decidió ser la encargada de hacer el movimiento y ver a donde la llevaría. Cuando Vegeta abrió la puerta de su habitación, pudo sentir que la mujer seguía detrás de él; eso lo dejó confundido. ¿Qué demonios seguía haciendo allí? Se frotó la frente ligeramente ya que sabía que lo que fuera que ella tuviera en mente, de seguro lo cabrearía y consumiría lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

—Mujer, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó mientras seguía avanzando por la habitación.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer lo más inocente posible.

—También voy a tomar una siesta —dijo ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa, aunque eso no lo engañó.

Él se quedó mirándola, como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo más o que sucediera otra cosa. Al no pasar nada, apartó los ojos.

—Todavía no explicas lo que estás haciendo aquí. —De hecho, una idea comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, pero no tenía la intención de expresarla en voz alta. Realmente esperaba que ella no demostrara ningún deseo de hacer lo que él _pensaba_ que quería hacer.

—Estoy planeando usar tu cama —respondió, sentándose en el borde de esta. Los recuerdos de como el corazón se le había roto en el pasado y las lágrimas que derramó mientras dormía allí todavía estaban muy presentes, pero ya no importaba. Bulma era una persona más fuerte y renovada ahora, y francamente, si lo único que lograría obtener de Vegeta por un tiempo era amor _físico,_ podía trabajar con eso. Después de todo, sabía que clase de hombre era ahora y a él le tomaría mucho más tiempo antes de que admitiese cualquier tipo de sentimientos.

Bulma también tenía una mejor comprensión de como estaban las cosas. Él se quejaba a menudo y decía que no le gustaba algo, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces se mentía. Después de todo, si una pizca de lo que dijo fuera cierto, no estarían _juntos_ ni tendrían un hijo hermoso. Se necesitaría mucho más que sus duras palabras para ahuyentarla, él podría ser obstinado, pero ella lo era en grado mayor; además, solo Vegeta hacia su vida tan interesante y eso le gustaba. Por supuesto, quizás estaría yendo un poquito lejos en estos momentos y era debido a que la ponía de mal humor la falta de progresos durante los últimos tres años. Sabía que Vegeta no era el modelo perfecto de marido, aun así, incluso él tenía que instalarse un día; ella no se estaba haciendo más joven y al menos quería una _señal_ o que algo ocurriera entre los dos. No conservaba ninguna esperanza al principio, ya que no sabía si él iba a sobrevivir o a quedarse; pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. _Él_ no solo tomó la decisión de permanecer, sino incluso expresó que iba a _educar/entrenar_ a Trunks a su propio estilo.

Y maldita sea, tal vez ella quería algo.

¿No debería Vegeta estar en el mismo estado? Bulma tenía la seguridad de que no estuvo andando por allí y, por lo que había experimentado, se excitaba tanto como ella. Por supuesto, él pensaba que poseía algo que se llamaba autocontrol, pero ella se permitía disentir, sobre todo desde esa vez que sorprendentemente lo rechazó. Y si uno pensaba en ello, después de todas esas veces que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, no debería ser ninguna vergüenza dejarlo en el acto, ¿verdad? Nunca fueron una pareja cuando lo hicieron en el pasado, ¿por qué _ahora_ debería ser diferente? En realidad contaba con una respuesta para eso; ahora lo tomaría en serio. Tal vez, hasta él sabía que no podían mantener la situación actual incluso si eso parecía más simple.

Vegeta la había estado mirando todo el tiempo en completo silencio. No era difícil adivinar lo que la mujer trataba de hacer, pero por algún motivo no deseaba detenerla. No quería decir que se rendía, simplemente era interesante ver a donde iba. Le dio la espalda para dejarle saber que no podía importarle menos su conducta. Vegeta apagó las luces de la habitación, todo quedó en una completa oscuridad, luego se metió bajo las mantas y esperó a ver lo que haría.

Por supuesto, Bulma aceptó el desafío con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se quitó los jeans, lo que la dejó solo en ropa interior y con una camiseta rosa. Mordió su labio inferior y reflexionó sobre el tema por un segundo, antes de tomar coraje para unirse a él en la cama. Eso sí, ella se mantuvo en su lado, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo. Vegeta estaba acostado en el suyo, de espaldas a la espalda de Bulma, los dos intentaron permanecer en esa posición sin querer ser el que claudicara. En tanto esperaban que algo sucediera, ambos cerraron los ojos y trataron de relajarse, ya que ninguno había dormido mucho últimamente.

Antes de que lo supieran, se quedaron dormidos, con las espaldas presionadas una contra la otra.

* * *

Bulma sintió que los ojos le ardieron en el momento que los abrió lentamente, tenía la boca demasiado seca. Le llevó unos segundos tomar conciencia de su entorno y al hacerlo, de inmediato se sentó en la cama y miró a su costado. Para su sorpresa, Vegeta estaba en un profundo sueño, tendido junto a ella. Cuando había entrado por primera vez en este dormitorio, nunca en un millón de años pensó que las cosas acabarían así; pero por otra parte, todos los acontecimientos anteriores fueron muy duros para ellos y el sueño había sido un lujo que muchos no pudieron permitirse. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó asegurándose de que la cama no se moviera demasiado, dio una última mirada a su silueta y salió de la habitación; un extraño sentimiento de felicidad la llenaba. Para su sorpresa, había conseguido el mejor descanso que tuvo en años, lo que no debería causar mucho revuelo; a _mbos_ siempre dormían mejor cuando estaban juntos, aunque Vegeta preferiría morir antes que admitirlo.

Ella suspiró aliviada al notar que no se despertó mientras cerraba la puerta, luego apoyó la espalda contra esta. O él había fingido dormir, o como dijo hace poco, estaba en la necesidad de un sueño reparador. Desafortunadamente para Bulma su plan no funcionó ya que se quedó dormida, pero eso no la molestaba tanto como pensaba. Después de todo, él todavía la dejaba compartir su cama, ¿verdad? Tenía que significar algo. Sin embargo, sabía que tomaría un tiempo para que ella y Vegeta compartieran la misma habitación todas las noches. Bulma se encogió de hombros y caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, donde esperaba encontrar a su padre y a Trunks. Al llegar vio a su pequeño paquete de alegría en el suelo, riendo feliz con su abuelo mientras jugaban a _las escondidas_. Con una sonrisa, avanzó hacia los dos, se sentó en el suelo y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hijo.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —le preguntó su padre sin apartar los ojos de Trunks. Tener un nieto realmente lo hacía sentirse más joven; le recordaba que todavía estaba lleno de energía.

La idea de la cálida espalda desnuda de Vegeta la hizo sonreír y asintió.

—Bien.

Fue en ese momento que Trunks bostezó; lentamente empujó un puño en su pequeña boca, era un hábito suyo.

—Parece que alguien está cansado —comentó Bulma antes de levantarse con Trunks firmemente entre los brazos—. Lo pondré en la cama —le dijo a su padre y se marchó.

La cabeza de Trunks descansaba contra su pecho en el momento que pasaba por el dormitorio de Vegeta; se aseguró de ser muy silenciosa todo el trayecto hasta el cuarto del pequeño donde entró. Con suavidad, lo colocó dentro de su cuna, apartó el escaso cabello púrpura de su cara, se inclinó, lo besó en la frente y lo observó dormirse lenta y pacíficamente. Aunque todavía era bastante temprano, lo que significaba que probablemente estaría despierto toda la noche, se alegraba que descansara ya que había pasado la noche anterior despierto. Justo cuando Bulma se disponía a marcharse, se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa cuando se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta. Él tenía los brazos cruzados por delante y no parecía ni un poco feliz, pero de nuevo, ¿cuál era la novedad?

—¿Estas despierto? —preguntó casi sorprendida.

Vegeta se burló.

—Mujer, eres tan ruidosa como un elefante —respondió y pasó rozándola hacia la cuna.

Sus acciones sorprendieron a Bulma, quien estaba en shock por su interés hacia Trunks. Desde que nació, Vegeta había mostrado básicamente una indiferencia total hacia él. Aunque dijo que se quedaría y lo entrenaría, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era todo lo que haría. ¿El niño solo vería a su padre cuándo llegara el momento de entrenar? Seguro que era muy importante para un saiyajin ser entrenado; sin embargo, deseaba mucho más que eso. Sí, quería que creciera con un padre, pero ¿era mejor no tener uno en absoluto, que un cuarto de uno? Sería egoísta de su parte tomar esa decisión por Trunks, así que en lo profundo oró para que Vegeta lograra abrirse y demostrara que se preocupaba por su pequeño. Ella no sabía lo que la paternidad significaba para él al crecer y no podía esperar que fuera la figura perfecta de padre; no es que ella lo hiciera. Lo observó con intensidad cuando se inclinó un poco sobre la cuna para ver a su hijo durmiendo plácidamente y sintió curiosidad por los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente.

Mientras Vegeta miraba a su hijo, no dejaba de preguntarse que se suponía que debía hacer. Él mismo no había sido criado realmente por sus propios padres, sino por Freezer. Su infancia solo estaba llena de malos recuerdos y no tenía ni idea de como se criaba a alguien. Nada en su vida lo había preparado para esto y por una vez, no sabía que acción tomar. Claro que podía entrenarlo muy bien y proporcionarle el entorno severo y desafiante que Trunks necesitaría para eso, pero el resto... lentamente volvió la cabeza en dirección a Bulma; supuso que eso era por lo que estaba allí. Ella sería más que capaz de darle al niño lo que fuera necesario para que creciera, pero Vegeta se aseguraría de que se hiciera duro. Probablemente era lo único que podía enseñarle ya que eso era todo lo que conocía. En el fondo, aunque era difícil de admitir, sabía que no quería que su hijo creciera para ser _exactamente_ como él. Trunks del futuro parecían ser un buen guerrero y una _buena_ persona, y Bulma lo había criado por su cuenta. Tal vez Trunks ni siquiera lo necesitaba en absoluto. Aunque si Vegeta hubiera sido su entrenador, sería mucho más fuerte y habría evitado ser herido tantas veces.

Suspiró hondo al alejarse, con los ojos fijos en Bulma, quien le devolvió la mirada. Tantas emociones pasaron por los ojos de él y tan poco escapó de sus labios. Ella quería sonreír o decir algo sobre la escena que presenció, pero sabía que era mucho más seguro simplemente mantener la boca muy cerrada, así que permaneció en silencio. Con el tiempo, cuando estuviera listo y sintiera que podía confiar en ella, Vegeta se abriría y compartiría las cicatrices de su corazón; hasta entonces esperaría. Lo único que había formado su relación era la lujuria y no iba a suponer que las cosas se desarrollarían rápidamente. Antes de que sean algo serio o se plantearan una relación, Vegeta necesitaba darse cuenta de que tenía un corazón y que era capaz de usarlo. Sería difícil y Bulma sabía que ella era la única persona que lo ayudaría con eso. Aunque fuera sorprendente, sería paciente con él, incluso si eso estaba fuera su carácter. Con toda seguridad, todavía perderían los estribos el uno con el otro y se gritarían a todo pulmón, pero cuando él llegara a sus sentimientos, ella estaría allí.

—¿Qué estás mirando mujer? —preguntó, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

Bulma bajó un poco la cabeza, una risa escapó de su boca.

—A ti —respondió sin rodeos y se dio la vuelta, dejándolo solo.

Vegeta ni siquiera se sorprendió por lo que dijo, solo negó con la cabeza despacio; Bulma de seguro era de armas tomar. Él dejó caer los brazos antes de copiar sus acciones y salió de la habitación. Quizás, las cosas no serían tan malas o complicadas como esperaba que fueran. Por su puesto, ambos estaban evitando ciertos tópicos, sin hacer nada en concreto; tal vez eso era lo que hacía las cosas menos complicadas para los dos. Mientras Bulma se negara a preguntarle claramente, no obtendría una respuesta, y de nuevo, hasta que Vegeta no hiciera las paces con su mente obstinada, no habría una respuesta que dar. Pero sin importar lo que pasara, ella se rehusaba a desistir en su confianza hacia el proyecto, después de todo, si hubiera renunciado a que Vegeta poseía sentimientos, nunca habrían dormido juntos ni tendrían a Trunks, así que, ¿por qué renunciar ahora? Bulma se burló de sí misma cuando bajaba por las escaleras hacia su pequeño laboratorio, estaba segura que él no la seguía. No sabía que acciones o palabras estaban permitidas ni qué lo haría enojar, aun así se hallaba dispuesta a probar su suerte de vez en cuando. Ellos, o bien darían un paso adelante, o dos pasos hacia atrás, pero tenían tiempo y por como se veían las cosas, Vegeta no iba a ninguna parte, lo que significaba que no importaba.

Además, tarde o temprano saldrían de esta etapa _incómoda_ y, eventualmente, ella podría tomar un mayor riesgo; aunque esta vez sería mucho más cuidadosa, no sentía ningún deseo de tener otro pequeño paquete de alegría corriendo alrededor de la casa; al menos no por el momento.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Nota de Maddie-san: no soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, ¡y eso aplica a toda la historia!

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo dos**

 **Sentimientos enterrados**

—Trunks, no tires tus juguetes.

Bulma recogió el pequeño coche azul que él acababa de arrojarle a la cabeza y lo guardó en la caja de juguetes. Parecía que tenía el carácter de su padre; cuando deseaba algo, podía ser bastante malcriado al respecto. En realidad no apuntó hacia ella, simplemente estaba lanzando las cosas por todos lados y sucedió que la golpeó. Levantó a su pequeño niño trastornado del suelo y lo puso en su cuna, sabía que ya era hora de que él tomara una siesta para que pasara durmiendo su mal humor. Estos primeros días de vida _sola_ con Vegeta de nuevo, habían demostrado ir con mayor suavidad de lo que esperaba. No solo _no_ exigía tanto de ella, sino que tampoco aludía a su pequeña siesta juntos. Eso no la hacía muy feliz, ya que deseaba que el suceso fuera tratado, pero, conociéndolo, nunca lo mencionaría o lo usaría para provocar una pelea. A pesar de todo, ella no estaba ni cerca de renunciar; su plan recién empezaba, solo requería un poco de planificación. El primer paso fue dado: controlar la natalidad. Sí, era bastante fácil conseguir algo de eso, no obstante la pregunta era, ¿sería eficaz contra los saiyajins? Bueno, después de algunas trabas, ahora lo era y no había ningún riesgo de quedar embarazada de nuevo. Bulma sabía que quería ser madre otra vez, pero no en este momento cuando la situación era tan caótica y ella y Vegeta no eran una pareja todavía; todo a su debido tiempo.

Apagó las luces, cerró la puerta de la habitación de Trunks con una sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo frotándose el cuello que estaba un poco adolorido de los días anteriores. En cuanto a su nuevo hábito, Trunks pasó toda la noche en vela, lo que la mantuvo despierta. Hace dos días, Vegeta había decidido reclamar otra habitación de la casa como suya; aparentemente estaba bastante perturbado por todo el ruido. Su reacción solo la hizo reír e igual siguió cuidando de su pequeño como siempre lo hacía. Al menos, él no se quejaba ni nada parecido y por una vez hizo algo por sí mismo en lugar de solo lloriquear. Ahora que su hijo dormía, esperaba poder relajarse un poco antes de retomar su trabajo; lentamente empezaba a trabajar de nuevo para la compañía desde su casa. Cuando Bulma llegó a la cocina, se sorprendió al descubrir que Vegeta ya estaba allí, tenía la mano presionada contra el mostrador mientras se bebía una botella entera de agua. Como de costumbre, no llevaba camisa y gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su perfecto cuerpo fornido. Por un segundo, Bulma se encontró muy distraída y la razón de ir a la cocina se le hizo desconocida. _Maldición_ , ¿por qué tenía que inquietarla tanto?

—¿Qué deseas?

Bulma se lamió el labio inferior despacio antes de salir de su posición congelada.

—Tengo hambre —respondió y caminó en dirección a la nevera, mirando sin que nada capturara sus ojos. Al fin y al cabo aún agarraba una naranja, _al menos_ eso la hacía verse creíble.

Vegeta observó cada uno de sus movimientos, obviamente notaba todo el trabajo extra que ella hacia: balanceaba las caderas un poco más, su escote se hallaba claramente presente y su culo redondo y alegre parecía sobresalir un tanto más de lo habitual. No es como si prestara atención a eso o algo por el estilo, es solo que estaba _allí_. Bueno, mentiría si después de todo dijera que era _fea;_ no había forma de que pudiera pretender que _nada_ ocurrió entre los dos o que no le diera un hijo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que la quisiera. En realidad, lo más probable era que _la_ quería, pero solo su cuerpo, ¿verdad? De hecho había estado muy enojado por su seguridad y la de Trunks durante el combate, aunque fue porque no sentía ganas de criar al niño por su cuenta si ella moría. Así mismo, su decisión de quedarse una vez más no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Bulma. Sí, venía con el paquete de aceptar permanecer en la Tierra, pero no era por la mujer; aun así debía admitir que no lo molestaba tanto como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

Luego ella se inclinó.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Vegeta de distraerse un poco por la vista que se le obsequiaba y sí miró. No solo estaba obteniendo una buena visión, sino que también le ofrecía una propuesta muy tentadora, aunque ella no lo sabía, o tal vez lo hacía y como algunas veces en el pasado, Vegeta estaba encontrando muy difícil resistirse. Mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, Bulma se comenzó a preguntar cuanto tiempo más podía permitirse permanecer en esa posición antes de que lo que intentaba se volviera evidente. Respiró profundo y decidió contar hasta cinco, después se levantaría. _1,2,3,4,5_. Una vez que se levantó, se dio la vuelta solo para descubrir que él miraba al suelo con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Bulma tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que había visto bien porque no existía forma de que _Vegeta_ se hubiera sonrojado. El asesino con el corazón más frío de toda la galaxia fue avergonzado por una mujer que se inclinaba delante suyo; sin duda era algo nuevo. Bueno, era eso, o simplemente lo necesitaba tanto como ella, pero él nunca lo admitiría. _Los hombres y su terquedad._ Luego, pareció que notó la forma en que ella lo observaba, porque de inmediato, giró la cabeza y se alejó actuando como si estuviera enfadado. De alguna manera lo estaba porque fue sorprendido mirando y tenía la sensación de que era exactamente lo que ella había querido; sin embargo, trató de mantener su orgullo mientras se iba con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Bulma no consiguió ocultar su sonrisa cuando un sentimiento de satisfacción tomó el control. Tal vez Vegeta no se había vuelto tan inmune a ella como pensaba. De alguna manera eso era muy bueno, ya que significaba que las cosas podían ser más fáciles entre los dos, pero era malo porque si Vegeta se daba cuenta, lo vería como una debilidad y obstinadamente trataría de rechazar cualquier tipo de sentimientos que lograran aflorar; eso en realidad arruinaría todo por lo que ella había trabajado, pero solo el tiempo lo diría y tenía la suerte de que fuera una mujer tan paciente, ya que muchas personas habrían renunciado a él hace mucho tiempo. Sin importar cuánto tiempo tomara, le probaría al mundo que también Vegeta podía sentir y que no era invencible, aunque le gustara creerlo.

Si lo fuera, no se habría preocupado por él durante casi tres años, después de que se anunciara que no sobreviviría a los androides. _Estúpido Vegeta._

* * *

Vegeta estaba maldiciendo a Bulma en voz alta luego de terminar ocho horas consecutivas de entrenamiento. Creía firmemente que _dejar de_ entrenar solo porque no existía una amenaza actual era en extremo estúpido. Después de todo, este planeta había demostrado sufrir de muchas amenazas que aparecieron en cualquier momento sin previo aviso y no deseaba ser capturado con la guardia baja. La última vez, tuvo la ventaja de ser advertido, lo que contribuyó a que _no_ muriera, pero podría no contar con tanta suerte la próxima vez. Esa era la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo entrenando mientras los demás no hacían nada, diciéndose que no había ninguna razón para alterarse. Pero por otro lado, la mayoría de ellos eran humanos, lo que explicaba sus comportamientos ridículos; ellos nunca iban a saber el significado de ser guerreros. Vegeta suspiró pesadamente, apagó la cámara de gravedad y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde _encontraría_ el almuerzo. Su estado de ánimo era extremadamente agrio y ahora encima estaba hambriento; no era una buena combinación, en especial para un saiyajin. Una vez más, culpó a Bulma de todo, solo porque era lo más fácil de hacer.

A medida que se encaminaba hacia el pasillo sintió que la mujer estaba en la cocina y volvió a maldecir. ¿Por qué tenía que acosarlo? Era obvio que iría a buscar algo de comer después de un entrenamiento tan largo, así que, ¿por qué fue allí?. Desde el pequeño incidente anterior, cada pensamiento que tenía sobre Bulma lo volvía loco de rabia. _Sabía_ lo que ella quería, _sabía_ lo que estaba tratando de hacer, _pero_ también _sabía_ que no podía ofrecerle lo que en última instancia deseaba. Era capaz de hacerla perder la cabeza en cualquier momento y eso probablemente sería lo más lejos que llegaría. Él era un saiyajin, ellos no estaban destinados a atarse de modo alguno o a tener algún tipo sentimiento; eso interfería con la forma en que uno luchaba. ¿Cómo logras poner tu alma en un combate si estás constantemente preocupado por alguien? Es así como sales herido debido a que te distraes _y_ alguien puede utilizar en tu contra a la persona por quien te preocupas. Ya había accedido a entrenar al niño para que cobrara fuerzas, así nada de eso sucedería y no iba a tomarse la molestia con Bulma, después de todo ella era humana, e incluso si aprendiera a pelear, nunca conseguiría cuidar por completo de sí misma.

Los sentimientos y el apego solo eran molestos.

Finalmente entró en la cocina, pero para su sorpresa, Bulma ni siquiera levantó la cabeza mientras lo hacía. Vegeta decidió hacer lo mismo y se dirigió directamente a la nevera, de donde sacó la primera pieza de carne que vio. Bulma era muy consciente de su presencia, aunque no estaba segura de cuales serían sus próximas acciones. Con Vegeta tenías que ser muy cuidadosa porque su estado de ánimo podía cambiar en una fracción de segundo y no quería dar dos pasos atrás antes de dar un paso adelante. Lo observó de reojo cuando él se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer. Era obvio que el incidente previo se hallaba todavía en su mente, eso la hacía sentir ligeramente mejor, ya que significaba que ella estaba en sus pensamientos al menos un poco. De manera sutil, empezó a caminar en su dirección, luego se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa y recogió una revista que tenía en frente. Empezó a ojearla con completo desinterés, tratando de ver si él le lanzaría una mirada. Desafortunadamente, Vegeta había decidido jugar su juego esta vez y le probaría que era mucho más obstinado que ella.

Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil de engañar como lo había sido esta mañana, así que pensó que podría hablarle. Tiró la revista y se levantó de la silla.

—Hazme saber cuando estés listo para dejarte de idioteces, Vegeta.

La declaración fue un poco sorprendente para él, debido a que había muchas maneras de interpretarla, pero mantuvo los ojos enfocados en la comida. Bulma lucía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar, tenía decidido llevar las cosas a otro nivel. La manera de provocar sentimientos indeseados en Vegeta, era empezar por crear sentimientos que ya poseía. No había muchas opciones, dado que las únicas dos emociones que conocía eran la ira y los celos. Su ira era muy fácil de provocar, pero la única persona por quien lo había visto celoso era Yamcha. Sería muy malo usar a su viejo amigo solo para tratar de conseguir que ella y Vegeta se unieran, ¿verdad? Sí, _por supuesto_ que estaba mal, no podía hacer eso. Aunque, crear furia dentro de él tampoco la ayudaría y ella se negaba a convertir esto en un alboroto innecesario. Aparentemente, iba a tener que tomarse un tiempo, pues no quería escoger ninguna de las dos opciones. Por otro lado _,_ si Yamcha decidía presentarse _de forma voluntaria_ , entonces podría usarlo como una ventaja; pero no lo invitaría. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era orar para que viniera. Dio una última mirada de anhelo hacia la cocina, antes de dejarse hundir en el sofá beige de la sala de estar; su espalda le agradeció por este agradable descanso. Ella se había estado inclinando tanto para cargar a Trunks toda la noche, que terminó un poco adolorida. Naturalmente, un masaje sería perfecto para hacerla sentirse mejor, aunque tenía la sensación de que no era una buena idea pedirlo todavía. Sin embargo, podría ser divertido ver como reaccionaría si se lo preguntaba, tal vez valía la pena el intento, en el peor de los casos, se reiría de esto.

—¡VEGETA! —gritó, preguntándose si él incluso se movería de su silla para venir a ver lo que deseaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escucharon fuertes pisadas y luego apareció.

—Mujer, ¿qué quieres?

No pudo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro; era increíble que viniera. Se dio la vuelta y en este momento estaba por completo frente a él, luego comenzó a frotarse el cuello ligeramente.

—He cuidado a Trunks toda la noche y por eso me duele la espalda. —Bulma no iba a soltarlo y en realidad decirlo, aun así deseaba saber lo que haría.

Ahora esperaba que se alejara o quizás gritaría que estaba perdiendo el tiempo; lo que no vio venir fue su respuesta.

—Mujer, sé que estás desesperada por atención, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo. —Dichas esas palabras, se alejó de una sorprendida Bulma.

Él cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, muy satisfecho por haber logrado silenciar a la mujer siquiera una vez. Aunque se estaría mintiendo si decía que la propuesta no lo tentó por una fracción de segundo; hacía mucho desde que se acostaron por última vez. Durante ese último año que estuvo viviendo con ella antes de irse, lo habían hecho varias veces y bueno, él era un hombre y ella era atractiva. Si no lo fuera, no tendría un niño llorando a todo pulmón cada noche, lo que le impedía dormir, ¿no? Asintió complacido por haberla rechazado, sabía que esto podría causar una buena cantidad de problemas entre los dos y no necesitaba de otra situación complicada. A medida que lo observaba desaparecer, los labios de Bulma se separaron ligeramente. En realidad solo una cosa salió de esto: se dio cuenta que él estaba consciente de lo que trataba de hacer. Negó despacio con la cabeza, se volvió y presionó la espalda contra el sofá. Al parecer, Vegeta había decidido jugar su pequeño juego con ella, pero eso no le importaba ni un poco; solo haría las cosas mucho más interesantes. Una vez más, sin embargo, descubrió una nueva información que tal vez ni Vegeta conocía: a él le importaba lo suficiente como para _jugar_ con ella. Eso podría ser por simple aburrimiento, no obstante se sentía como si hubiera un poquito más que eso allí. Vegeta era un hombre bastante misterioso y sería interesante intentarlo, lo cual era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer. De una vez por todas, le probaría a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Vegeta, que él era mucho más de lo que aparentaba y que utilizaba su corazón para más cosas que _mantenerse_ vivo. En el fondo, bajo todo el sarcasmo, el odio y el dolor, había sentimientos, aunque, por supuesto, un gran hombre como él no podría comprenderlo por su propia cuenta. Necesitaba de una mujer muy inteligente o de una familia encantadora para finalmente alejar su terquedad; Vegeta era un trabajo en progreso.

Por fortuna para él, ella era adicta al trabajo.

* * *

Había diseñado cada paso, dado que era una persona muy organizada y pensó que no había mejor momento como ahora para ponerlo en marcha. La primera parte del plan de Bulma era comenzar con algo que él conociera, que tuviera menos posibilidades de rechazar. Bueno, concedido que la única actividad que más a menudo hacían juntos era tener _sexo_ , pero había otras cosas más sutiles. Unas cuantas veces disfrutaron de una bonita película, incluso si estuvo un poco gruñón. Aunque, esta vez no pensaba verlo en la sala de estar, allí faltaba privacidad; _no,_ en lugar de eso había transformado _su_ habitación en una pequeña sala de cine. Eligió ese espacio para darle la sensación de comodidad, ya que sería _su_ territorio, pese a que también significaba que requería algo de trabajo. El hombre no se interesaba en el entretenimiento, así que tuvo que conseguir personal para transportar e instalar una pantalla gigante, altavoces y un minibar dentro de la habitación. Menos mal que él había estado ocupado entranando el día completo o no hubiese sido capaz de tenerlo todo listo. Si calculó bien; en poco tiempo entraría en su dormitorio, completamente sudoroso, dispuesto a tomar una ducha _y_ se llevaría la sorpresa de encontrarla acostada en su cama, con unas bebidas y palomitas de maíz. Bulma escogió con cuidado su ropa también; no quería ser demasiado obvia, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ser conservadora. Vestía un pantalón corto de tela blanca, con una camiseta de color azul oscuro que abrazaba ligeramente su silueta.

Y pese a que odiaba enterrar a sus padres con responsabilidades que no eran de ellos, les pidió que cuidaran a Trunks; su madre aceptó encantada, incluso si el cuidado del niño se extendía hasta la _noche_. Bulma bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño dispositivo en su mano que dejó de parpadear, haciéndole saber que Vegeta había apagado la cámara de gravedad y que probablemente se estaba aproximando. Cogió el control remoto, encendió el televisor, manteniendo el volumen al mínimo y empezó a meter la mano en el recipiente de las palomitas, actuando como si fuera lo más normal y casual que estuviera en su cama. Una pequeña sensación de excitación se acumuló en su interior cuando comenzó a oír sus pasos; ella selló los labios y trató de mantener el rostro serio. Era obvio que Vegeta ya sabía que estaba allí, pero al parecer, eso no le impidió entrar en la habitación, lo cual _también_ había esperado. Lentamente abrió la puerta, reveló su sudoroso pecho cincelado y Bulma no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Tan pronto como entró él la miró, su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno antes de encontrarse viendo un televisor enorme. Cerró los ojos, suspiró de molestia y aun así, permaneció completamente callado. Sea lo que sea que ella hubiera planeado, era obvio que esperaba una reacción de él, sin embargo no le daría una, a pesar de que se podía ver con claridad la ira en su rostro. Decidiendo que era hora de hacer algo para que _ella_ tuviera una reacción, después de pasar de largo, ya cerca a la puerta del baño, se quitó el short y entró. Después de todo, no había ni una razón para que él cambiara sus hábitos solo porque ella decidió invadir su espacio; éste era todavía su cuarto. No pudo ver la reacción de Bulma, pero fue capaz de sentir sus ojos en él y con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, cerró la puerta, llevándose consigo su visión perfecta. Bulma sacudió la cabeza con calma mientras miraba la puerta, luego se inclinó aun más en las almohadas; él podía ser audaz, le concedía eso. Una vez que lo oyó abrir la ducha, no consiguió evitar que las memorias volaran hacia ella; rememoró la época en que estuvo embarazada, caliente y fuera de sí, y el momento en que compartieron la misma ducha. Fue durante esa ocasión cuando él se permitió _sentir_ y pudo ver un lado completamente diferente de Vegeta. Sí, seguía siendo _el hombre_ en la cama, no obstante había un cierto sentimiento de cuidado que venía con cada uno de sus toques y eso le proporcionó más sensaciones de las que alguna vez tuvo con Yamcha. Aunque ese Vegeta era el que deseaba ver más a menudo, ella podía entender por todo lo que pasó y la forma en que se crió; debido a eso, no sería fácil para él ser diferente. Muy a menudo quiso hacerle preguntas sobre su pasado, pero la mirada oscura en sus ojos le advirtió que era mejor no hacerlo y esperar a ver si alguna vez estaría listo para compartir. Bulma había visto algunas de las cosas que Vegeta podía hacer y no tenía ninguna duda; cosas horribles se le habían infligido mientras él no era más que un niño.

Entre tanto, Vegeta estaba en la ducha, preguntándose que era con exactitud lo que ella tramaba. De hecho, aunque era muy obvio lo que intentaba hacer con la gigantesca pantalla y la comida, no sabía _por qué_ pensaba que podía simplemente entrar y sentirse como en casa. De seguro no esperaba que él se uniera a ella, ¿verdad? Recordaba que unas cuantas veces había sucedido, pero eso no significaba nada, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo fue solo para que se callara y dejara de lloriquear. Por alguna razón, se apresuró a terminar su ducha, cuando usualmente era algo que disfrutaba; tal vez su presencia lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Aun así, después de unos minutos más acabó, cerró el agua y agarró una toalla; casi sentía la expectativa de que Bulma lo estuviera esperando al otro lado de la cortina. Por fortuna para él y su cordura, ella todavía estaba descansando en la cama. Su largo cabello carbón aún húmedo y pesado le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda; no se molestó en secarlo, tan solo envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura con seguridad. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del baño, salió y le dio a Bulma más de lo que pedía. Al parecer, no pensó que él estaría tan _desnudo_ frente a ella, ni que los recuerdos de esa vez haciendo el amor la perseguirían. Bulma procuró ser sutil al tratar de echarle un vistazo, pero fue bastante inútil, ya que él sabía lo que intentaría hacer. Ahora que parecía distraída, era el momento de formular algunas preguntas.

—Mujer, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó con un tono sorprendentemente neutro. Después de todo, habían llegado a un punto en el que estaba acostumbrado a ciertas acciones suyas y ya no le incomodaban, al menos no tanto como solían.

Ella volvió a la realidad cuando habló y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

—Pensé que podíamos ver una película.

—¿Por qué diablos querría hacer eso?

Bulma volvió los ojos al televisor, tratando de mostrar un poco de desinterés, como si fuera obvio.

—Lo disfrutabas en el pasado —respondió, su tono claramente dejaba ver que había más de un significado en sus palabras.

Una vez más, tal vez solo para importunarla, no reaccionó mucho.

—Mmm.

—La película se llama El Resplandor —dijo agarrando el control remoto para que finalmente pudiera iniciarla. O se uniría a ella, o la dejaría sola en la cama, ignorándola por completo. No se molestaría con ninguno de los resultados, pese a que sería bueno empezar realmente a hacer algún progreso.

Vegeta miró la pantalla, luego a Bulma, cuya atención no se centraba en él y reflexionó sobre el dilema. Técnicamente, no _debería_ ser quien se fuera porque esta era su habitación y la mujer era la intrusa; pero, Vegeta también la conocía y haría falta más que _decirle_ que se marchara para deshacerse de ella. Como todo lo que había hecho hoy era entrenar y _el niño_ estaba tranquilo, deseaba descansar un poco, así que decidió quedarse, seguro de que se dormiría en medio de la película y ella a su lado no lo molestaría ni un poco. Dejó caer la toalla y se puso un short suelto y una camiseta blanca, que contrastaban con los colores oscuros que habitualmente usaba. Con lentitud caminó hacia la cama hasta que llegó al otro lado y de manera casual se acostó a su lado, haciendo que esta se moviera ligeramente. Vegeta levantó su almohada solo un poco, cruzó los brazos por detrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre estos. Bulma observó su atuendo actual y maldijo al ver que llevaba tantas prendas, ¿sinceramente, se la podía culpar? Había pasado más de un año desde la _última_ vez que Vegeta y ella se habían unido y ahora estaban viviendo juntos de _manera informal_ como si nada hubiera pasado. Se encontró celosa de todas las mujeres que podían abalanzarse sobre sus esposos cuando quisieran; aunque claro, Vegeta no era su esposo. El simple pensamiento de él en un esmoquin, viéndola caminar por el pasillo en un vestido blanco era suficiente para hacerla reír. Justo cuando el sonido escapó de sus labios, Vegeta la miró con un destello en los ojos, preguntándose que le parecía tan divertido. Ella no respondió a su interrogante silenciosa, todo lo que hizo fue poner el tazón con palomitas entre los dos, _conocía_ como era el apetito de un saiyajin.

Al principio, no hizo nada, luego bastante pronto, lo sintió extender la mano para conseguir algo de comida y ella sonrió. Si bien la película ya había comenzado, Bulma solo prestaba atención a medias, lo que en realidad no la molestaba ya que la vio muchas veces en el pasado. Estaba tratando de ver si Vegeta hacía cualquier cosa, pero él simplemente se quedó mirando la pantalla; veía la película para su sorpresa. Sabía que eso llamaría la atención de alguien como _él_. O tal vez estaba haciéndolo porque era mejor que centrarse en ella. Bulma decidió cerrar algo de la distancia entre los dos, así que bajó el cuerpo por la almohada, de modo que su cabeza ahora descansaba sobre esta en lugar de su espalda. Su cabello azul caía en cascada, mezclándose juguetonamente con el cabello casi puntiagudo. Lo único que hacían era acostarse el uno junto al otro, era el gesto más inocente que existía, sin embargo, Bulma sintió como si su cuerpo palpitara. Ni siquiera era del todo sexual, también era extremadamente emocional y un torbellino de sentimientos se creó dentro de ella. Había sido tan fácil expresar su alivio con todos sus amigos, e incluso con su hijo del futuro, pero con él, todo era diferente.

Incluso si ella hubiera manifestado su felicidad con palabras, Vegeta simplemente la habría rechazado. También, si le arrojara los brazos para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, se habría sentido molesto, por lo que saldría como perdedora en ambas situaciones. Sin embargo, ahora, acostada a su lado así, no podía evitar lo que le estaba pasando. Si lo hubiera perdido, _su_ muerte, la habría devastado por completo y ya sentía cuanto le hubiera dolido. La mataba que él no fuera consciente de los sentimientos que ella tenía, porque ambos sabían que nadie más le diría a Vegeta que lo _necesitaba_. Nadie excepto ella le diría que su vida era importante, que su presencia era requerida. Era cierto que probablemente eso no le importaría ni un poco, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sí misma _._ Incluso si alguien fingía ser frío y seguía _gritando_ que no necesitaba a nadie, _todo el mundo_ necesitaba a _alguien_. Tan completamente insano como sonaba, quería ser esa persona para él. Durante todo el tiempo en que los androides se hallaron presentes, ella permaneció enfadada y se enterró bajo un montón de trabajo, tratando de alejar la idea de que podría perderlo.

Y ahora todo había terminado.

Vegeta no estaba muerto, estaba _vivo_ y justo a su lado.

En ese momento, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Bulma se preguntó si Vegeta las olía. _Era lo más probable_. La respiración se le atrapaba en la garganta, como si estuviera ahogándose, mientras fingía estar bien aunque fuera una mentira. Esta noche de cine se suponía que sería divertida, así que, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan infantil llorando sobre esto? A su lado, Vegeta comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando percibió su cambio de humor y no podía dejar de preguntarse que diablos pasaba. Apenas la había visto llorar y la emoción era tan extraña para él, que no sabía como lidiar con eso. De hecho, ningún hombre nunca supo que hacer con una mujer que lloraba y era incluso peor en el caso de Vegeta. Notaba como ella se sacudía mientras sollozaba en silencio y cerró los ojos, eso lo ponía extremadamente molesto. Bulma juntó sus labios rosados en un intento por contenerse, decidiendo que esta era una conducta muy tonta. Al mismo tiempo, Vegeta empezó a sentarse en la cama para poder mirarla y exigirle que cesara sus tonterías, pero antes de que lograra abrir la boca, sintió que Bulma se abrazaba a su cintura y enterraba el rostro en su abdomen. Por una fracción de segundo, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo y Vegeta quedó completamente congelado, era incapaz de hacer ningún tipo de movimiento en absoluto. Ella se sentía tan idiota por hacer lo que hacía y esperaba que él la empujara en cualquier momento, sin embargo, Vegeta no hizo nada para alejarla, aunque se imaginó que se hallaría muy confundido. Esta clase de comportamiento era esperable cuando estaba embarazada y muy hormonal, solo que _ahora_ , él no entendía lo que le pasaba. Ella se aferraba con los dedos a su camisa para sostenerse y sus lágrimas se enjugaban contra esta.

El labio inferior le tembló cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

—Me alegra que no hayas muerto.

Y una vez más, Vegeta fue totalmente capturado con la guardia baja por Bulma, como si su cerebro hubiera sido apagado. Durante unos minutos, las palabras que le dijo se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente, mientras el abrazo se hacía más apretado. Allí estaba, _ella_ _se_ había puesto en ridículo y dijo la verdad. Por lo general, ambos se estaban sacando los ojos o probablemente gritándose con más odio del que realmente sentían, sin embargo, esta vez ella desenterró sentimientos que quedaron sepultados durante demasiado tiempo. Era posible que estuviera loca, aunque también lo eran los sentimientos que sentía por él. Ahora que lo sacó de su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron lentamente a secarse y Bulma estaba lista para alejarse y enfrentar la vergüenza que había hecho caer sobre sí misma, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, advirtió que unos dedos le rozaban la espalda. Vegeta no la estaba sosteniendo _,_ simplemente su mano _casi_ descansaba sobre ella; ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón estallara. Cuando ese gesto provenía de alguien como él, significaba el mundo y ella sabía apreciar las pequeñas cosas.

Su reacción era distinta a la de Bulma, porque por dentro se maldecía por lo que había intentado hacer; ¿cómo se le ocurrió pensar en algo así? Decidió echarle la culpa al hecho de que no estaba preparado para lo que le dijo. Ella tenía el oído apretado contra su pecho y podía oír su corazón latir más rápido; decidió que había hecho suficiente por esta noche, así que lentamente se apartó de él y por un segundo, Vegeta casi pareció aliviado. Bulma retomó su posición de nuevo, presionó la cabeza contra la almohada y siguió con la película una vez más, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No era muy extraño que ella lo hiciera ya que esa parecía ser la forma en que las cosas se daban entre los dos. Mucho había sucedido, pero ahora los sentimientos estaban enterrados y era como si fueran extraños. Bulma cerró los ojos, un fantasma de sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, ya que se sentía algo en paz consigo misma y era una gran sensación. Vegeta la observó de reojo, se había olvidado por completo de la película mientras repetía lo que ella acababa de hacer en sus recuerdos.

En ese momento la etiquetó en su mente: completamente molesta y exasperante, pero de alguna manera, _necesaria_.


	3. Capítulo Tres

Descargo de Responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 **Capítulo tres**

 **Diversión inofensiva para adultos**

Otro amanecer, otro día.

Bulma se estiró en la cama; de hecho, se sentía descansada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Anoche su pequeño se la pasó sin hacer ni un ruido. Lo que sea que hubiera causado ese milagro, le estaba agradecida por ello. No podía recordar la última vez que durmió tan bien desde que Trunks nació. Tal vez también era porque estaba de buen humor, lo cual fue causado por Vegeta. Revelarle sus sentimientos y dar lugar a que se sintiera avergonzado fue muy entretenido y liberador. Desde que lo compartió con él, era como si ni siquiera viviera en esta casa ya que había sido raro verlo en los últimos días. Bulma sabía que estaba tratando de evitarla por lo que le dijo, sin embargo, eso no la incomodaba ni un poco, ya esperaba tal reacción; un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás.

Lo había dejado tranquilo, pero hoy, tenía ganas de burlarse de él un poco, únicamente por molestarlo o quizás para pagarle con la misma moneda por todas las otras veces que le hizo lo mismo. Bulma se quitó las mantas y se levantó de la cama; solo llevaba una camiseta negra de talla grande. A pesar de que se parecía mucho a las que Vegeta poseía, compró esta para ella, a lo mejor porque le recordaba a él o porque era demasiado cómoda. No se interesó en vestir más ropa, simplemente metió los pies en sus esponjosas zapatillas color rosa y salió de su cuarto en dirección al de Trunks para verificar que estuviera bien. Aunque la tranquilidad era apreciada, la preocupaba un poco. Después de unos pasos, estaba en el dormitorio de su hijo, allí encontró al niño sentado en medio de su cuna, mordiendo el brazo de su osito de peluche.

La mujer de cabello azul casi suspiró, avanzó y lo levantó.

—Supongo que alguien tiene apetito —dijo juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cocina, sabía que Trunks estaría muriéndose de hambre, después de todo él era un saiyajin.

Al principio, Bulma quiso amamantarlo, pero en seguida notó que no podía proporcionarle la suficiente leche, ni sus senos tenían la resistencia para la repetida succión, así que se detuvo a las dos semanas. Realmente no la perturbó, porque lo importante siempre fue que su hijo obtuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Una vez que entraron en la cocina, se sorprendió al verla completamente vacía y limpia. ¿Acaso Vegeta no había irrumpido por aquí siquiera una vez hoy? Solo se encogió de hombros, colocó a Trunks en su silla y le preparó el desayuno. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran sus pasos y las risitas del niño; de alguna manera eso la hacía sentir algo incómoda. Tal vez era debido a que no se hallaba acostumbrada a un ambiente tan tranquilo, pero una cosa era segura, esto no le gustaba nada.

Sí, Bulma se estaba perdiendo la molesta presencia de Vegeta para animar las cosas por aquí. Dando un suspiro, comenzó a alimentar a Trunks y mientras lo hacía su mente vagó un poquito, esto causó que el pequeño fuera embadurnado con algo de comida en las mejillas, aunque a él no pudo importarle menos ya que abría la boca todo lo que era capaz a cada cucharada que llegaba en su dirección. Bulma estaba imaginando a Vegeta saliendo de la cámara de gravedad, extremadamente sudoroso, con el short casi todo roto, yendo apresurado a buscarla al dormitorio para orillarla en la cama, presto a causarle estragos en todo el cuerpo. Su herencia saiyajin lo hacía un gran amante y ahora ante el pensamiento de que había alcanzado el nivel de super saiyajin, no pudo evitar sonrojarse imaginando todas las nuevas sensaciones que eso traería. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien, en especial Vegeta, se acercaba. Todo su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza, porque si él estuviera allí, no le cabían dudas que hubiera capturado el aroma de su excitación.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y enfocó su atención de nuevo en su hijo, lo que sea para distraerla; pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes en mente.

—¡Dada!

Tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de la boca del pequeño, se congeló, luego levantó levemente la cabeza para echarle un vistazo. ¿Sudoroso?: correcto, ¿shorts rasgados?: correcto, ¿sujetándola entre sus brazos?: no. Suspiró. Se sintió algo frustrada cuando Vegeta se detuvo en seco y por una fracción de segundo, la miró un poco confundido. De inmediato Bulma percibió que el calor volvía a sus mejillas; sabía que estaba en problemas. Hizo todo lo posible para concentrar su atención en Trunks, pero podía sentir sus ojos en ella y se movió un poco en su asiento.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta era obvia ya que el impulso por burlarse de Bulma en su estado actual lo tentaba; aunque no lograba dejar de preguntarse en qué estuvo pensando, porque el aroma era de antes de su entrada a la cocina.

Fue en ese preciso momento que notó su atuendo y por un segundo sus ojos se detuvieron en sus piernas sin fin, y la ropa interior azul que asomaba por la parte posterior de la camiseta definitivamente llamó su atención. Por un instante, recordó aquellas pálidas y cremosas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura; fue allí cuando sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para volver a la realidad. ¡No podía dejarse distraer por la vista de tan poca cantidad de piel!

—Mujer, ponte algo de ropa —demandó, la idea de torturarla por su excitación era cosa del pasado.

Ella bromeó.

—Visto más ropa que tú —contestó sin mirar en su dirección, eso quizás le traería problemas a su mente demasiado frágil.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Vegeta no le respondió, tan solo tomó un sándwich preparado por la señora Briefs temprano en la mañana y salió de la cocina. Bulma se quedó mirando el espacio vacío en el que él estuvo de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Por supuesto que la conversación fue corta, pero era la primera vez que lo veía desde la noche del cine y al parecer estaba de vuelta siendo el habitual Vegeta; claramente consiguió superar su pequeña declaración. Sus palabras podían haber tenido más significados de lo que pensaba; aunque por otra parte, era una firme creyente de que Vegeta sabía como se sentía. Siempre había dependido de él aceptar o no sus sentimientos y si bien hasta el momento no lo hizo, tal vez el día llegaría, mientras tanto iba a esperar.

* * *

—¡Cenarán juntos! ¡Todavía hay milagros! ¡Eso no se ve todos los días! —La señora Briefs observó cómo su hija se sentaba junto a su hijo y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Esta debe ser nuestra primera cena familiar!

De hecho, por primera vez desde que Vegeta se mudó, los cinco estaban listos para comer juntos. Por lo general, se hallaban ausentes Vegeta o Bulma debido a ocupaciones con sus propias agendas, pero no hoy. A diferencia de su esposa, el señor Briefs, sentía cierta incomodidad en la mesa y sabía que era mejor no decir nada; si tan solo su esposa pudiera hacer lo mismo. Desafortunadamente para todos, ella disfrutó empujando el tema como nadie más.

—¡Debería haberme vestido más elegante! —comentó con un tono en extremo vertiginoso.

Bulma resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y lo escondió detrás de una sonrisa.

—No es la gran cosa. —Después de todo, realmente no era una cena familiar, no hasta que fueran una familia, sin embargo, si alguna vez se convertían en eso, sería una muy disfuncional.

La señora Briefs nunca perdió la sonrisa cuando asintió, luego le sirvió un plato de pasta a todo el mundo.

—Oh, Bulma, cariño, ¿te dije qué Yamcha llamó hoy?

Fue difícil para ella ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción en ese momento, pero se las arregló bastante bien.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Aunque bastante inesperado, esto fue una agradable sorpresa. No consiguió resistir el impulso de levantar los ojos y echarle un vistazo a Vegeta.

Su semblante mostraba su habitual ceño fruncido al contemplar su comida, como si nada se hubiera dicho. A pesar de que su rostro no lo traicionaba de ninguna manera, él no podía evitar preguntarse que diablos quería el débil con Bulma. Ellos no habían hablado desde hace tiempo, así que, ¿por qué la llamaba de repente? Cuando ella se percató de que Vegeta dejó de comer, fue que se dio cuenta del hecho que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. En ese instante le agradeció mentalmente a Yamcha por su excelente elección del momento oportuno. Decidió apartar la vista antes de que Vegeta pudiera mirarla y concentró su atención en su propia comida. Cuando más pensaba en ello, más extraño le parecía que Yamcha la hubiera llamado; ¿qué desearía? Hizo una nota mental para devolverle la llamada más tarde.

El resto de la cena pasó con rapidez, ya que la única persona que no dejó de hablar era la señora Brief, básicamente todos la ignoraron hasta el final. Unas cuantas veces, Bulma aventuró una mirada hacia él, pero Vegeta nunca hizo contacto visual con ella, eso era raro porque sabía que podía sentirla mirarlo. Ahora, estaba ayudando a su madre a limpiar, mientras su padre cuidaba de Trunks. Vegeta desapareció con rapidez una vez que terminó de comer, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie. La concentración de Bulma no estaba en los platos que ponía en el lavavajillas; los dedos de sus pies comenzaron a tamborilear. Tal vez se debía a sus pensamientos anteriores, pero no lograba echar a Vegeta de su mente y poco a poco eso la estaba volviendo loca. Todo el día había sido extremadamente torpe porque él fue la única cosa que llenaba su cabeza.

—Bulma, mi cielo, ¿has terminado de cargar el lavavajillas?

La voz de su madre la devolvió a la realidad y asintió débilmente. Al parecer, se había quedado mirando el lavavajillas por un tiempo, así que disimuló, presionó el botón de inicio y la máquina se activó.

—¿Papá, dónde está Trunks? —preguntó Bulma cuando advirtió de que su padre ya no lo sostenía.

—Lo he acostado, querida, el pobre niño prácticamente se caía de sueño en mis brazos —respondió levantando los ojos de su periódico.

Bulma estaba tan despistada ¡qué ni siquiera notó qué su padre y Trunks salieron! Volvió a asentir y luego le sonrió a su confundido padre.

—Gracias, papá. —Miró a su alrededor y concluyó que no quedaba nada más por hacer—. Creo que iré a recostarme —dijo, ofreciéndole a sus padres una frágil sonrisa y salió de la cocina.

Por fin se había dado cuenta de porqué no podía olvidarse de Vegeta; a ella le hacía falta y deseaba un momento de intimidad con él. No tenía que ser sexual, aunque eso sería muy bienvenido; todo lo que quería era sentir su presencia. Si bien casi la tocó después de que ella le abrió su corazón, necesitaba más después de un momento emocional tan intenso. Tal vez incluso quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro habría sido suficiente; pero él, ella lo sabía, no era alguien de caricias. Con los labios firmemente apretados, estaba a punto de pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta y vio que se hallaba un poquito abierta. Bulma luchó contra la urgencia de entrar, pero si lo hiciera, ¿qué diría?, ¿qué haría? Sus pisadas desaceleraron cuando pasó por allí y no pudo evitar vislumbrar demasiada piel.

Para su completa sorpresa, levantó la vista, solo para encontrarlo mirándola directamente a los ojos; casi se sonrojó mientras se apresuraba a pasar por la habitación. Fueron unos pocos minutos más hasta su propio dormitorio y casi suspiró aliviada cuando llegó. Nada hoy parecía haber salido como se esperaba, pero probablemente era porque no tenía nada planeado. Quizá creyó demasiado que Vegeta le había dado algo con que trabajar, aunque como en los días anteriores, no fue así. Bulma estaba a punto de desnudarse, cuando notó que algo pasaba fuera de su ventana y se apresuró a investigar. Esta bloqueaba la vista, así que la abrió para poder asomar la cabeza. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Vegeta quien pasó volado y por un segundo, casi gritó su nombre.

Ahora le sería imposible dormir; necesitaba saber a dónde se dirigía. ¿Por qué se iba así en medio de la noche? Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró intensamente; al parecer ella iría a pie. Sin pensarlo, se apresuró a salir y corrió todo el trayecto hasta llegar al lugar donde lo vio. Bulma miró a su alrededor frenética, buscando una señal, una visión, ¡cualquier cosa!, pero no había nada. En ese momento, se sintió un tanto idiota, ¿qué se suponía que debía esperar? Además, él tenía el derecho a algún tiempo a solas o en privado como todo el mundo. ¿Por qué todas sus acciones traían interrogantes y ella no podía evitar averiguar las respuestas? Decidiendo que era mejor no perseguirlo, se sentó en la hierba para estirar las piernas.

Sin que Bulma lo supiera, Vegeta se ubicaba a tan solo a unos pocos metros detrás de ella. Originalmente, iba a ir más lejos, pero en seguida detectó su aroma y giró para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Él tan solo había planeado estar sin compañía por un tiempo, tal vez se adentraría en las profundidades de las montañas; en cambio ahora, decidió copiar sus movimientos y se sentó en la hierba, manteniendo una distancia decente entre los dos. Mientras ella no supiera que estaba allí, él permanecería en esa posición. ¿Por qué?

No tenía ni idea.

* * *

Bulma sintió un poco de frío e inconscientemente trató de tirar de su manta, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba tirando de nada. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos y advirtió que estaba acostada en su cama. Tomó unos segundos para que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se procesaran en su mente; recordó haber seguido a Vegeta y entonces; oh, Dios, ¡se había quedado dormida afuera! Podía recordar diciéndose que solo sería por unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos. Al parecer, fue toda la noche... no era difícil adivinar quien la trajo de vuelta a su cama, ya que solo una persona podría haberlo hecho: Vegeta. Sonrió ante el gesto y se levantó; ¿debería darle las gracias?

Como Vegeta tendía a arrepentirse o negar acciones cuando le daba las gracias por algo, quizás era mejor no ofrecerle su agradecimiento. Se dio la vuelta y miró el despertador que indicaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada, era muy temprano; por un segundo pensó en volver a dormir. Solo una, tal vez dos personas, estarían levantadas en este momento y su curiosidad una vez más sacó lo mejor de ella.

Silenciosamente, Bulma salió de su habitación todavía vestida con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, que eran una falda blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y una camiseta de color violeta oscuro con su nombre escrito. Se preguntó si él aún estaría en su dormitorio alistándose o en la cámara de gravedad; como su habitación quedaba más cerca, decidió inspeccionarla primero. Parecía completamente imposible para ella que siquiera pensara en darle al hombre algo de intimidad, no importaba qué, todos los días, tenía una nueva forma de molestarlo. Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, caminó en dirección a su dormitorio, donde encontró la puerta cerrada. Bulma podría haber tocado, pero luego, él le diría que se fuera o no respondería y dado que esta era su casa, se permitió romper las normas de privacidad. Abrió suavemente la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido si quiera; si él estaba dentro ya sería consciente de su presencia antes de entrar. Dio una rápida mirada y notó que no estaba en su dormitorio, lo que significaba que probablemente se hallaba en la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma estaba lista para dar la vuelta y marcharse, cuando él la detuvo.

—Mujer, sé que soy interesante, pero esto se califica como acecho —dijo cuando salió del baño.

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿había hablado Vegeta con un tono de humor y diversión en su voz? Se volvió para mirarlo, su rostro no revelaba lo que acababa de oír, solo tenía el mismo ceño fruncido. Ella le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y se inclinó sensualmente contra la puerta.

—No te hagas ilusiones, lo único que quería era ver si logré despertar antes del gran Vegeta. —En teoría no era una mentira completa, simplemente omitió la parte donde ella nunca parecía ser capaz de mantenerse alejada de él; culpó de eso a su musculoso cuerpo.

Vegeta asintió apenas, agarró su toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

—Supongo que ayer por la noche querías ver si podías permanecer despierta más tiempo que yo —comentó, esta vez, la diversión era clara en su voz.

La pilló; aunque sabía que la encontró afuera, no pensaba que creyera que estaba allí debido de él. Tal vez la vio salir de la casa cuando volaba; si era así, entonces, ¿por qué le estuvo prestando atención y ella no pudo alcanzar a verlo? Bueno, no importaba de todos modos, puesto que siempre era la que exponía sus sentimientos y no sería diferente ahora. Se encogió de hombros mientras él la pasaba de largo. Por un instante, Bulma creyó firmemente que solo estaba haciéndolo para burlarse, en especial porque capturó su aroma de excitación el otro día. Quedó bastante sorprendida cuando no lo usó en su contra en el acto.

—¿Sabes? —sugirió y él se detuvo por completo —. Siempre es bueno estirarse antes de hacer ejercicio. —Bulma casi le guiñó el ojo al final de su oración, pero se contuvo; incluso eso sería un poquito demasiado atrevido para ella.

Aunque Vegeta nunca dejó de darle la espalda, Bulma casi podía ver la expresión que tenía en su mente. Después de unos segundos, esperaba que él se alejara; en cambio, se dio la vuelta con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y una palabra le vino a la mente: problemas. Ella lo observó con cuidado cuando empezó a caminar en su dirección, muy lentamente, como si pensara que huiría si avanzaba más rápido. Los labios de Bulma se separaron un poco en el momento que él se detuvo frente a ella, sus cuerpos casi se tocaron y contuvo la respiración. Con toda tranquilidad, Vegeta le puso una mano en la cadera, acercó su cuerpo y se inclinó para poder alcanzar su oreja.

—Entonces debemos empezar, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Bulma no podía señalar lo que la hizo estar completamente excitada y sorprendida: sus cálidos dedos que quería sentir en la piel o la proximidad sensual de sus cuerpos. Vegeta había jugado un poco su juego en el pasado, sin embargo, no imaginó que sería el iniciador de algo sexual. Se encontraba muy estresada, no había tenido relaciones sexuales en más de un año y él estaba medio desnudo; no existía forma de que ella pudiera dejar que esto se deslizara de entre sus dedos. Después de todo, claramente merecía una recompensa por todo el buen trabajo que hacía y por ser una buena madre. ¡Un Vegeta desnudo sería más que suficiente! Se inclinó hacia él, sus senos se apretaron contra su poderoso pecho musculoso y sintió su cálido aliento en el oído. Honestamente, él lo había hecho por instinto; la mujer trataba de burlarlo desde que los combates terminaron, era hora de ver si ella tenía tanto autocontrol como clamaba. Mientras, la pobre Bulma no estaba segura de que hacer, ¿él quería simplemente jugar o hablaba en serio? Era difícil decirlo y no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo. Ya era hora de averiguarlo.

Alzó las manos, capturó su rostro entre estas y lo jaló, así que ahora estaban cara a cara. Los ojos azules de Bulma solo se cruzaron con los de carbón por un segundo; los cerró y presionó sus labios secos y temblorosos contra unos fríos y duros. Al principio, Vegeta no reaccionó y ella se puso rígida al darse cuenta que no debió haber hecho esto. Pero entonces, él hizo lo inesperado y comenzó a devolverle el beso; ella suspiró casi aliviada y le echó los brazos al cuello con mucha suavidad cuando finalmente recordó lo que se sentía probar a Vegeta. Los recuerdos previos de todo lo que podía hacer con aquellas manos grandes y fuertes, que ahora estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura, fueron suficientes para elevar su excitación y eso no pasó desapercibido para él. Bruscamente, Vegeta bajó las manos para cogerle el culo y ella presionó su núcleo contra su entrepierna en reacción al contacto. Bulma abrió la boca y en segundos, Vegeta metió su lengua y solo por esta vez ella decidió no luchar por el dominio; él podría tener y tomar. Le soltó el cuello, apretó las palmas de las manos contra su robusto pecho, luego recorrió todo el camino con las puntas de los dedos hasta el borde de su short de spandex y las insertó juguetonamente dentro. Para entonces, las manos de Vegeta se deslizaban dentro de la camiseta de Bulma y acariciaban la suave piel de su estómago plano; su propia excitación crecía lentamente.

—Bulma, Trunks ha estado gritando por…

En ese preciso momento la magia se rompió; tanto Bulma como Vegeta voltearon la cabeza para mirar al señor Brief, quién, como si acabara de despertarse, los miró claramente incómodo.

—Mmm, Trunks, ha estado ... este, despierto desde hace un rato gritando –. Los miró una vez más, les ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y salió a toda prisa.

Vegeta había elegido una habitación lo suficientemente lejos para no ser molestado por el ruido y al parecer funcionó muy bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Trunks no fue quien rompió la magia entre los dos, fue el señor Brief. Con suavidad, ella retrocedió evidentemente decepcionada. Vegeta por otro lado no estaba decepcionado, pero sí muy frustrado. Se agachó para agarrar la toalla del suelo, se la puso alrededor del cuello una vez más y salió de la habitación, listo para usar su tiempo de entrenamiento en despejar la mente de algunas cosas. Bulma se movió, de modo que ahora permanecía apoyada en la puerta, observándolo marcharse como lo había hecho tantas veces; menos mal que su espalda era tan malditamente sexy. La interacción entre los dos fue corta, aunque muy agradable y entretenida; esto sería suficiente por el momento, sin embargo, se encontraba maldiciendo a los cielos en ese instante por la interrupción. Bulma sabía que no sería capaz de dormir ahora, sobretodo debido a su excitación, así que decidió limitarse a seguir adelante con su día de inmediato. En primer lugar, se encargaría de ver como estaba Trunks y se ocuparía de lo que le molestaba, luego tenía la intención de enterrarse bajo una enorme carga de trabajo. ¿Se podía llamar a esto frustración sexual?

El sueño era realmente una cosa maravillosa, claro, cuando te las arreglas para conseguir un poco, lo cual no era el caso de Bulma. En estos momentos, bebía su octavo café, que de todos los medios era el que no la ayudaría a alcanzar el deseado estado de letargo, pero apenas le importaba. Eran solo las diez de la noche y Trunks llevaba acostado unas horas, eso la había dejado sin nada que hacer. Técnicamente, estaba trabajando en algunos planos para una nueva máquina, sin embargo, su cerebro se negaba a cooperar con ella. Al principio supuso que era por la pequeña cantidad de sueño que consiguió, así que intentó descansar. Para su infortunio, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo único que podía imaginar era su encuentro anterior con Vegeta. Llegada a ese punto, decidió que el sueño era su enemigo y era mejor permanecer despierta, de ahí los cafés, aun cuando estaba completamente agotada. Se había encerrado en su laboratorio y tenía el monitor para bebés de pie en su escritorio por si acaso Trunks se despertara, lo que probablemente haría en algún momento de la noche. Al igual que su padre, él podía ser muy gruñón y demandante; con suerte, eso desaparecería a medida que crecería. Trunks del futuro parecía muy educado y cortés, pero por otra parte, Vegeta no estuvo allí y el mundo en el que vivió era bastante duro.

Bulma se bebió el resto de su café, se levantó y volvió a llenar la taza en la pequeña máquina junto a su escritorio. Desde este nivel, podía oír la cámara de gravedad perfectamente y sabía que todavía se estaba ejercitando; tal vez ella no era la única que necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada. En perspectiva, lo bueno era que él había sido quien la atacó salvajemente o por lo menos se proponía atacarla y ella solo fue una víctima de su... ¿sensualidad? Suspiró profundamente al imaginar como las cosas podrían haber terminado si su padre no los hubiera interrumpido y una vez más, su frustración creció. En ese momento, estaba decidida a todo y todo el mundo estaba en contra de que ellos se unieran. Pero, ¿quién más sino ella podría soportarlo —a Vegeta— y quién más que él podría soportarla? Bulma negó con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo una vez más; se estaba dejando distraer con demasiada facilidad. Comenzó a garabatear algunas notas cuando los ruidos se atenuaron y lamió sus labios secos mientras permanecía concentrada en su trabajo. Al parecer no estaba tan preocupado, porque esto era una parada temprana; ¿podría el todopoderoso Vegeta estar cansado?

Se encontró escuchando sus pasos; él caminaba por encima de su cabeza en dirección a su dormitorio. Había tantas interrogantes en la punta de su lengua y no sabía cual preguntar primero. No obstante, en primer lugar, tenía una pregunta personal que hacerse, ¿dormir con Vegeta era una buena idea? Por supuesto, lo necesitaba desesperadamente; sin embargo, ¿sería esto en bien de la relación que deseaba construir con él?

La última vez, se suponía que sería una aventura a pesar de que se convirtió en mucho más; ahora, ella sabía lo que quería al entrar en esto. No temía que se le rompiera el corazón, pero no deseaba simplemente una relación física. Ese era el inconveniente de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Vegeta tan pronto; él podría nunca pasar de ese paso. Existía también la idea de que, quizás, el amor físico era la única manera de entrar en su corazón porque él no conocía ninguna otra forma. Si durmieran juntos, eso al menos los acercaría y podría dar como resultado que para él sea más fácil sentir algo. Al cesar los pasos, Bulma fue sacada de sus pensamientos y casi se rió de sí misma. Era posible que estuviera demasiado cansada para intentar pensar en esto por más que quisiera. Bulma respiró con fuerza antes de tomarse una taza de café entera; un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo cuando probó la amargura al inicio, ¿tal vez su cuerpo trataba de decirle qué había tomado demasiado?

En tanto Bulma reflexionaba sobre sus problemas con el café, Vegeta se hallaba en su cuarto de baño haciendo su ritual habitual de ducha, excepto que en esta ocasión, el agua estaba bastante fría. A pesar de que entrenó durante incontables horas, no fue capaz de alejar los acontecimientos de la mañana de su mente. Al principio, solo tenía la intención de jugar su juego, pero luego, las cosas se le escaparon de las manos y nunca hizo un intento por detenerlo. Disfrutó bastante del cuerpo de Bulma y de hecho no había razón para no volver a tenerla, salvo por la posibilidad de que ella pensara que significaba más que lo que en realidad era. Podía tolerarla a su alrededor y disfrutaba de los ejercicios de estiramiento juntos; solo que ahora, no sabía a donde todo esto conduciría y no tenía ganas de preocuparse por ello. Aunque las últimas veces que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales, ella no había sido emocional ni apegada; así que quizás, ¿esta vez sería igual? Vegeta casi gruñó, agarró la perilla y la giró hacia la izquierda para hacer el agua aun más fría. Le dejaría este rompecabezas a ella, él no desencadenaría nada.

Bulma miraba su reloj y contaba de forma regresiva de veinte a cero. Luego sonrió, sabía que Vegeta probablemente se encontraba fuera de la ducha en este momento; él tenía una rutina bastante predecible y estaba por lo general solo a segundos fuera de su horario. Ella observó sus manos temblorosas, que hacían imposible que dibujara o escribiera cualquier cosa, antes de bajar su lápiz. ¿Por qué siempre era tan complicado?, ¿por qué no era simple? Vegeta no iba a ir a ninguna parte y dudaba que lo hiciera. Podría asegurar que despreciaba este planeta, pero siempre regresaba y contra sus mayores deseos, le tenía apego. No importaba que tan desalmado pudiera parecer, Bulma ahora estaba segura que por lo menos no abandonaría a su hijo. Ella iba a tratar de crear ese mismo vínculo entre los dos usando la única cosa que siempre funcionó con él: su encanto femenino.

Tenía las rodillas un poco débiles y no sabía si se sentía nerviosa o era la mezcla de una sobredosis de café y la falta de sueño. Pese a ello, subió las escaleras con bastante rapidez e inició la ruta hacia su dormitorio, como había hecho tal vez demasiadas veces la semana pasada. Quizá él tenía razón; ella era muy acosadora. Pero, por otra parte, si no fuera tan malditamente mortal, tal vez más mujeres estarían acechándolo; no es que ella les permitiría acercarse a él. Para su sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, aunque las luces se mantenían apagadas, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Por supuesto que podía sentir su llegada, no obstante, ¿realmente la dejaría así, por si acaso ella regresara? Apartó ese detalle al entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta; no esperaban a nadie más. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero aún podía distinguirse su silueta en la penumbra y notó que se hallaba acostado en la cama, de espaldas hacia ella. Lentamente y en silencio se acercó a su cama hasta pararse cerca al borde. Cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento, ella empezó a quitarse los jeans y los dejó caer descuidadamente; aunque mantuvo su camiseta, se quitó el brasier y lo tiró junto a los pantalones, levantó las mantas y se unió a él. Tan pronto como ella entró, sus piernas se tocaron. La piel en contacto con la piel fue suficiente para enviarle sacudidas de placer a través del cuerpo.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando sintió a Vegeta cambiar de posición en la cama y el corazón le palpitó como un tambor dentro del pecho. Bulma lo observó darse la vuelta para recostarse en un brazo, sus ojos la miraron intensamente y ella casi se sintió muy cohibida. Respiraba con fuerza, lo que hacía que su pecho se elevara y bajara muy rápido; Vegeta observaba cada movimiento. Ni una palabra fue compartida entre los dos, pero era completamente innecesario puesto que siempre existió un acuerdo mutuo entre ellos. Bulma sabía que él no se acercaría más de lo que había hecho, así que se aproximó y él sintió que cada centímetro de su piel desnuda lo afectaban incluso antes de que ella le diera un inocente beso en la mejilla. Cuando no se movió, ella lo tomó como una buena señal y procedió a alcanzar su boca para succionar lentamente su labio inferior. Vegeta, quien por lo general era el que estaba al mando, decidió tomar el control; ahora que ella había dado los primeros pasos, la empujó de espaldas y cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo musculoso. No dudó mucho tiempo antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios, sin darle nunca ni un segundo para recobrar el aliento. Bulma envolvió sus piernas desnudas alrededor de su cintura, flexionó su núcleo hacia su poderoso paquete mientras él recorría con las manos sus senos cubiertos acariciándolos a través de la tela.

Ella gimió cuando las sensaciones aumentaron y rastrilló las uñas a lo largo de su espalda, arañando todo el camino hacia abajo, sin causarle ningún dolor. Empezó a mover ligeramente las caderas, frotándose contra su creciente erección y Vegeta gimió ante la sensación. Él no tenía idea de adónde iba esto y no estaba seguro de que esperar por el momento, pero lo disfrutaba. Agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta, lo levantó por encima de sus firmes senos redondos y con suavidad tomó uno con la mano para acariciarlo. Bulma echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda cuando capturó uno de sus pezones erectos con la boca; todo su cuerpo entró en calor al contacto, había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Vegeta —dijo, su voz era casi un susurro. Él se apartó aún respirando con normalidad para mirarla, notó que estaba completamente sin aliento y sonrió con suficiencia. Pasó las puntas de sus dedos por el estómago de Bulma, casi haciéndole cosquillas, agarró el dobladillo de su ropa interior y una oleada de excitación la atravesó. En ese momento, él se inclinó incluso más, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y lo mordió con delicadeza.

—Con esto saldamos cuentas —susurró él.

Cuando se apartó, Bulma sintió que una ráfaga de calor le subía al rostro y lo observó ponerse de lado para darle la espalda una vez más. Rápidamente ella se sentó en la cama, mirando en su dirección con total incredulidad. ¿Saldar cuentas?, ¿de qué?, ¡¿por la única vez que lo había rechazado?! Se mordió el labio inferior de ira; solo podía imaginar lo orgulloso de sí mismo que Vegeta se sentía por haberla engañado. Sacudió la cabeza despacio, volvió a tumbarse y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada otra vez con una sonrisa de desafío en el rostro. Él podría haber ganado esta ronda, pero la guerra estaba lejos de terminar; dos jugarían este juego.

Vegeta sintió todo eso en el ki de Bulma quien comenzaba a calmarse, el olor de su excitación aún persistía en el aire, luego bajó la mirada a su entrepierna. Tal vez su plan había fracasado un poco, pero la mirada en su rostro hizo que valiera la pena.

Sí, se quedó con sus palabras: necesaria.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Descargo de Responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 **Amor de manta**

 _Vegeta._

A pesar de que Bulma todavía no superaba lo que él le había hecho hace unos días, se encontraba ideando la forma de recuperarlo. Por supuesto, no podía ser demasiado obvia o se daría cuenta de lo que intentaba y todo el plan se vendría abajo. También estaba dejando pasar algún tiempo por un motivo: tenía la esperanza de que baje la guardia un poco. Evidentemente, Vegeta ya conocía su carácter a estas alturas y era muy consciente de que no olvidaría lo que aconteció.

Se aseguró de estar el mayor tiempo posible en su laboratorio o cuidando de Trunks; no cruzaba el camino de Vegeta muy a menudo. Miró su reloj, este le indicó que eran las once y treinta y siete de la noche, y Bulma se apartó de su escritorio para estirar los brazos. Venía trabajando en algunas actualizaciones para la cámara de gravedad por un par de días; resultaba sorprendente que no lo hiciera por que él se lo pidiera, sino debido a que era obvio que se lo exigiría muy pronto; eso significaba que bien podría empezar, además creía que la ayudaría a ganar algunos puntos extras.

Cuando sus párpados se volvieron más pesados, decidió que era hora de irse a la cama; sabía que Trunks se levantaría temprano mañana. Simplemente lanzó el lápiz sobre los planos, se levantó y subió las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios. La idea de pasar por la habitación de Vegeta le atravesó la mente, pero recordó lo débil que había sido la última vez; no podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo.

Al igual que él, disfrutaba de tener el control y ya era hora de recuperarlo. Sin dar ni un segundo vistazo hacia ese lugar, pasó por delante, solo que ahora desconocería si regresó de la cámara de gravedad o no. Había una habitación en la que sí se detuvo y fue la de Trunks. Bulma abrió la puerta sin causar ningún ruido haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por ser discreta, sin embargo, al parecer algo, tal vez en su ki, perturbó a su pequeño, porque de inmediato pudo oír gritos escapando de él. Resignada, dejó caer la cabeza un poco mientras caminaba hacia la cuna maldiciéndose mentalmente por venir a comprobar si estaba bien. Parecía que iba a ser una larga noche después de todo.

Alzó a Trunks, lo cargó con mucho cuidado y le susurró palabras dulces. No había muchas formas de calmarlo, por lo general la mejor manera de hacerlo era mecerlo en la silla; el movimiento lo relajaba. Fue lo que hizo, se sentó en esta con Trunks acurrucado entre sus brazos y comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante, tarareando una canción con la esperanza de que se quedara dormido. De forma inconsciente, ella poco a poco cerró los párpados, pero se mantuvo haciendo todas sus acciones. Como los gritos de Trunks iban decayendo, aunque todavía parecía despierto, Bulma decidió descansar algo los ojos. Apenas importaba, eso no haría ningún daño ya que no tenía la intención de dormirse.

En tanto, al otro extremo del pasillo, Vegeta regresaba de la cámara de gravedad con una toalla envuelta alrededor del cuello y gotas de sudor cayendo por su musculoso cuerpo. Hacía unos minutos, sintió el ki de Bulma y sabía qué, por ahora, estaba bien encaminada hacia su propio dormitorio. A pesar de no verla mucho en los últimos días, tenía la sensación de que todavía se hallaba frustrada por su pequeño acto de venganza. Técnicamente, él aún lo estaba. Lo planeó como un ajuste de cuentas por la vez en el pasado cuando ELLA lo dejó a ÉL, pero al parecer, su cuerpo sintió la necesidad de tenerla, suponía, debido a que había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez. La frustración sexual era quizás lo peor de todo y la experimentaba de nuevo. Vegeta la culpaba de esto, ya que ella fue quien creó la necesidad en primer lugar, hace casi más de tres años. _Tres años._ Era prácticamente imposible creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la muerte de Freezer y su plena libertad.

Por supuesto, nunca podría liberarse del lagarto. Aunque estaba muerto hacía tiempo, _dos veces,_ Vegeta siempre llevaba consigo las cicatrices de su infancia y de todas las cosas horribles que se vio obligado a hacer, hasta el punto en que se volvió tan natural. Las pesadillas nunca se irían, él podría tener un descanso, pero siempre volvían. Se distrajo de sus propios pensamientos por un cambio en el ki de Bulma y caminó hacia la habitación de Trunks. Cuando llegó, vio la puerta junta y la abrió completamente. Dentro, como esperaba, la encontró dormida en la silla, sosteniendo al pequeño. Aunque el niño no lloraba, sus ojos todavía permanecían algo abiertos. A lo mejor no quería interrumpir el sueño de su madre; no es que eso lo detuviera antes.

En el momento que Vegeta estaba a punto de irse, suspiró, como si se hubiera dado por vencido. Caminó hacia el par y se detuvo con las manos torpemente delante de él. Cuando quiso tomar a Trunks para colocarlo en su cuna, se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo alzar a su propio hijo. Lo intentó algunas veces antes de enfadarse, así que lo cogió con una mano, lo liberó de las de Bulma y lo levantó; el niño era un saiyajin, sobreviviría sin importar como lo agarrara. Vegeta parecía muy incómodo sujetando a Trunks mientras lo colocaba, con sorprendente dulzura, en su cuna y lo cubría con una manta. Observó a su hijo, cuyos ojos azules lo miraban con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

—¿Dada?

Era extraño que justo después del poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, su favorita y la primera palabra que pronunció fuera esa. En ese momento, Vegeta no supo de qué forma reaccionar y casi cambió de postura incómodo. Al instante apartó la mirada, como si hubiera sido sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía y la dirigió hacia Bulma. Ella todavía dormía plácidamente, tenía cabeza apoyada en la silla y ahora se estaba abrazando. Mientras la veía pensó en lo frágiles que eran los humanos y como podían enfermarse con facilidad, luego buscó a su alrededor hasta que una pequeña manta llamó su atención. La jaló, se acercó a Bulma y la cubrió con esta, guardando cuidado de no molestar nunca su descanso. Le echó un vistazo una vez más, decidió que ya era hora de que se fuera y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Al alejarse, la tensión que había llenado su cuerpo estando en la habitación comenzó a dejarlo; cuanto más distancia los separaba, más relajado se sentía.

Solo un pensamiento daba vueltas por su mente: él tenía que hacerlo _todo._

* * *

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentir que algo caía de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos azules para notar una manta blanca a sus pies y un dolor enorme en el cuello, eso hizo que levantara la mano para frotarlo y aliviar el dolor. Se sorprendió al ver que se hallaba en la habitación de Trunks sentada en la silla; fue entonces cuando recordó haberse quedado dormida la noche anterior, aunque estaba bastante segura de que Trunks estuvo en sus brazos cuando lo hizo. A menos que lo hubiera puesto en la cuna, luego se sentara de nuevo, ¿y se durmió?, ¡no lo podía recordar! Bulma alzó la vista y vio a su madre inclinada sobre la cuna hablando y haciéndole cosquillas a un Trunks muy despierto; tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pues pasaba tiempo con su nieto.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó, asombrada por no haber advertido su presencia _._

Bunny de inmediato giró la cabeza hacia su hija, su sonrisa dominaba cualquier otra característica en su rostro.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento, ¿te desperté? —consultó inocentemente.

Bulma hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. —Eso no importaba, si su madre y su hijo estaban despiertos, significaba que ya era hora de despertar de su sueño.

—No te encontré en tu dormitorio esta mañana y ¡pensé que dormías con Vegeta otra vez! —dijo Bunny, riendo como una chica de la escuela secundaria—. Dios mío, ¡me decepcionó mucho verte aquí sola! —agregó y se llevó las manos al rostro para enfatizar sus palabras.

Bulma, quien estaba acostumbrada a lo mucho que su madre trataba de empujarla hacia Vegeta, simplemente ignoró su decepción. Bueno, en realidad ella fue la única en darse cuenta de lo que vendría, ya que se la pasó bromeando sobre como Bulma y Vegeta debían estar juntos desde el principio, y aunque negó esas afirmaciones, ella tuvo la razón. Aun así, apartó todos esos pensamientos a un lado, caminó hacia la cuna, alzó a Trunks y lo besó en la frente como solía hacerlo en la mañana. Para su sorpresa, él se encontraba en un estado de ánimo inusualmente bueno, a pesar de que por lo general era un _monstruo_ a primera hora. Debía admitir que era un cambio agradable, estaba segura de que no necesitaba a dos saiyanjins gruñones juntos en la misma casa.

Pasó junto a su madre, quien los miraba fascinada y se dirigió a la cocina. Alimentaría a Trunks y luego lo llevaría al laboratorio con ella; tenía la esperanza de que se comportara lo suficientemente bien como para que pudiera trabajar un poco. También en este caso, sabía que su madre estaría más que feliz de cuidarlo, no obstante Bulma se negó a hacer eso. Estaba bien que de vez en cuando ella hiciera de _niñera_ , pero no siempre podía ser así. Era su hijo y se encargaría de él, incluso si significaba que su trabajo sufriría un poco por ello. Al llegar a la cocina, el estado de ánimo de Trunks pareció iluminarse, sin duda porque comprendía que la comida se acercaba y ella sacudió la cabeza ante su reacción muy saiyajin.

—Buenos días, Bulma.

Levantó la cabeza solo para ver a su padre vestido con su bata de laboratorio habitual, un montón de folders bajo el brazo y un café en la otra mano.

—Oye papá, ¿a dónde vas?

—Tenemos algunos problemas en la compañía —respondió, sonaba muy agotado—. Al parecer, no pueden ser resueltos desde aquí y debo ir.

Bulma estaba al corriente del disgusto de su padre por todo el aspecto comercial de la empresa, él prefería estar en su laboratorio trabajando en sus inventos. Ya que la mayoría de las veces la que iba era ella, asumió que decidió ir por su cuenta por que la veía con Trunks. Se habría ofrecido como voluntaria, pero no se sentía para nada lista; todavía había mucho que hacer con Trunks, incluyendo su desayuno y su baño.

—Buena suerte, papá —dijo, tratando de alentarlo.

—Gracias, cariño —contestó antes de inclinarse para besar a su nieto en la cabeza.

—Llámame si te hago falta —clamó mientras él salía de la casa.

Si la necesitaba no le quedaría más remedio que ir, después de todo, se suponía que se haría cargo de la compañía muy pronto. A pesar de que la mayor parte de esta ya era suya, desde el nacimiento de Trunks en realidad no trabajaba mucho debido a que concentraba su atención en su pequeño. Su padre no se hacía más joven y ella era la heredera, es decir, en algún momento tendría que hacer algún compromiso. Aunque por otro lado, las cosas serían probablemente un poco más fáciles con Trunks crecido, puesto que Vegeta lo vigilaría. La verdad era que no estaría cuidando de él, sino entrenándolo, _pero_ al menos, saldría de la casa segura de que alguien, _aparte de sus padres,_ estaba allí con él. No pudo evitar reír cuando el pensamiento de Vegeta como niñera cruzó por su mente, el pobre saiyajin no sabría qué hacer con un bebé.

—Bulma, voy a hacer algunas compras y traeré comestibles, ¿necesitas algo? —consultó Bunny mientras entraba en la cocina.

Ella volvió la cabeza en dirección a su madre, pensó en ello e hizo un gesto de negación.

—No, no necesito nada.

Bunny asintió, tenía su habitual sonrisa pegada al rostro.

—¡Llámame si deseas algo! —gritó al salir de la cocina dejándola sola otra vez.

Por un segundo, Bulma se sintió como si no tuviera vida, al menos en comparación con sus padres e incluso con Vegeta. Todos parecían contar con algún tipo de rutina, en cambio ella solo iba con la corriente, haciendo lo que le parecía más urgente o lo que pensaba que lo era. Aunque, estrictamente hablando, Vegeta hacía lo mismo, aun así se rehusaba a detener su entrenamiento, lo que demostraba que tenía mucha más autodisciplina de la que ella jamás podría reunir. Pero incluso si superara el límite entrenando todo el día, de todas las ventajas, ninguna, _en_ _realidad,_ incluiría su cuerpo. Un leve rubor apareció inmediatamente en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de su obsesión por los músculos de Vegeta y su apariencia en general. Por lo visto fue culpa de ella y de su mente sucia que estuvieran en esta situación.

Para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, Bulma comenzó a alimentar a Trunks; casi le tomó media hora llenarlo. Era _un poco_ triste saber que en menos de una hora tendría hambre de nuevo. Esto no era en absoluto ningún problema, ella podía atiborrar la nevera una y otra vez para satisfacer a ambos saiyajins, pero a veces, se preguntaba como Milk había hecho con dos saiyajins en su casa; Gohan era mucho mayor que Trunks y lo más probable era que comería mucho más, especialmente desde que entrenaba. Las maravillas que Milk podía lograr nunca dejaban de asombrarla. Una vez que Trunks terminó de comer, Bulma lo levantó de su silla, lo cargó y lo llevó con ella al laboratorio. Había instalado una pequeña área para él allí, desde esas veces que estuvo enterrada bajo mucho trabajo y hasta ahora, demostró ser extremadamente útil. Tan pronto como llegaron, lo dejó en su pequeña zona de juegos y se sentó en su escritorio; estaba lista para trabajar.

Asumió que Vegeta no descomponía la cámara de gravedad en bastante tiempo, porque su entrenamiento no era tan duro ahora que alcanzó el nivel de super saiyajin y no existía ninguna amenaza de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no correr riesgos y en sus mejoras incluyó refuerzos adicionales. Además, se había percatado de lo rápido que podía cansarse de sus juguetes de entrenamiento y dado que no los mejoraba desde _antes de_ los androides, ya era hora de un cambio. La parte complicada era cuanto tiempo le llevaría hacerlo. Como tenía que cuidar a Trunks y dormir para descansar, tardaría casi una semana en completarlo todo; no estaba segura de que a Vegeta le gustaría oír eso. ¿Qué haría él consigo mismo si no contara con su preciosa cámara de gravedad durante tanto tiempo?

Se rio al imaginarlo arrancándose el cabello, volviéndose completamente loco y sabía que ese escenario no estaría demasiado lejos. ¿Tal vez si dividía las mejoras entonces no tardaría tanto? Pero claro, necesitaría perder un montón de tiempo en el panel de control, sería una verdadera molestia apagarlo de manera continua. Bulma suspiró con fuerza y se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba desesperada por encontrar una solución ya que casi había terminado los planos. En ese momento fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular, respondió de inmediato una vez que se dio cuenta de que era su padre.

— _¿Bulma? Tienes que venir; perdón por molestarte, pero no puedo arreglarlo todo, tardaría demasiado._

Ella suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Estoy en camino —dijo antes de cerrar su teléfono.

Volvió su atención a Trunks, quien se entretenía con sus juguetes y se preguntó qué haría con él. Su madre acababa de irse, no podría cuidar de él y no había manera de que lo llevara consigo. Eso solo le dejaba una opción, la cual ni siquiera sabía si funcionaría. ¿A lo mejor lo conseguiría si era lo suficientemente enérgica y rápida para salir en el instante en qué se lo propusiera?

Odiaba el hecho de que esto tuviera que pasar por él, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones. Bulma alzó a Trunks y subió rápidamente las escaleras, corriendo en dirección a la cámara de gravedad donde estaba Vegeta. El corazón le palpitaba en el pecho; aunque esperaba que él se negara, no podía darle la oportunidad de decir que no o estaría perdida. Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de la cámara y la golpeó sin cesar. Solo le tomó un minuto escuchar a Vegeta apagarla junto con una maldición escapar de sus labios e inmediatamente cubrió los oídos de Trunks. Unos segundos más tarde, abrió la puerta claramente cabreado, pero una vez que la vio con el niño pareció sorprenderse.

—Mujer, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó mirando a Trunks.

Ella respiró muy profundo y empujó al niño en sus brazos; Vegeta casi lo dejó caer.

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi papá a la Corporación Cápsula, tienes que cuidar a Trunks —contestó casi todo en una palabra, luego, _literalmente,_ comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, esperando que no la siguiera. Vegeta la observó marcharse; la confusión estaba escrita en todo su rostro mientras miraba al niño, quien tenía la cabeza apretada contra su robusto pecho. De seguro la mujer no lo había dejado para que lo cuidara, ¿verdad? Buscó su ki; cuando pudo sentir que se alejaba más y más de la casa, amplió los ojos un poco y solo cuatro palabras le vinieron a la mente.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

* * *

Mujer estúpida.

Vegeta se hallaba en la cocina, desesperado por encontrar una manera de impedir que Trunks llorara. El niño había estado gritando con todas sus fuerzas durante casi quince minutos, era un ruido terrible y doloroso para sus sensibles oídos. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a dejarlo a solas con él, sin siquiera preguntarle. Simplemente se lo arrojó, ¡y huyó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. ¿Quién se creía qué era? Tenía otras cosas que hacer durante el día y la mayor parte de ello implicaba entrenamiento. Era obvio que ahora no conseguiría hacerlo; no podía dejar al niño solo llorando en medio de la habitación. Ya había intentado darle leche a su hijo, pero no funcionó. En estos momentos estaba tratando de darle de comer, asumió que era lo único que haría que dejara de molestarlo.

Existía un único problema; no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía alimentar al niño. La nevera estaba casi vacía y no veía nada en particular que fuera solo para bebés, aunque creyó recordar que la mujer normalmente le daba una especie de puré. No entendía porqué se molestaba en hacerlo, los saiyanjins podían comenzar a comer alimentos más grandes casi desde el momento en que nacían, sus dientes salían bastante temprano. Una vez más, recorrió la nevera hasta que sus manos agarraron algo que tenía la foto de un bebé. Vegeta lo sacó, cuando miró el paquete azul algunas instrucciones le llamaran la atención. _Microondas._ Giró la cabeza hacia el microondas y suspiró. Empujó el alimento congelado dentro, programó el tiempo y se apoyó contra el mostrador.

Cerró los ojos cuando los gritos de Trunks que resonaban en su cabeza le produjeron un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Podía oír los segundos pasar por su mente y deseaba en esos momentos con desesperación hacer estallar el temporizador en pedazos por tomarse tanto tiempo. Afortunadamente para él, después de unos segundos, este emitió un pitido y supo que estaba listo. Vegeta abrió una gaveta, tomó una cuchara, sacó la comida y caminó en dirección a su hijo. Él niño casi lanzó la cuchara junto con la comida y cruzó los brazos mientras Vegeta esperaba a que comiera. Al parecer, Trunks tenía otros planes para la cuchara: él la recogió y comenzó a golpearla violentamente contra la mesa, causando un fuerte estruendo. Vegeta se apresuró a quitársela para aliviar sus pobres oídos.

Lentamente, su irritación crecía.

—¿Tengo qué alimentarte? —preguntó casi incrédulo.

Era evidente que Trunks no respondería a su pregunta, en lugar de eso le sonrió a su padre. Vegeta casi puso los ojos en blanco cuando se sentó junto a su hijo; no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó una cucharada de comida y la llevó a la boca del niño; como en lugar de abrirla él la mantuvo cerrada, la comida manchó el área alrededor de esta. Vegeta lo intentó de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza en esta ocasión. Una vez más, Trunks rechazó la comida, y a estas alturas, perdió su sonrisa y se puso bastante molesto. Cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, lo cual lo hizo lucir muy parecido a su padre.

Vegeta suspiró de molestia y lo intentó una última vez, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo. Al parecer ganó su mal temperamento, porque lanzó la cuchara con más fuerza de la que esperaba y golpeó la pared. Eso no pareció ayudar a la situación ya que la reacción causó que Trunks llorara una vez más; el sonido resonó en toda la casa. ¿Cómo lograba la mujer manejar esto? Se negó a que ella pudiera hacer algo que él no podía. ¡No era más que un niño!, ¿cómo no conseguía hacer que dejara de llorar? Entonces, recordó la forma en que la encontró el otro día. ¿Tal vez usó esa silla para ayudar a Trunks a dormirse? Desesperado por algún tipo de sosiego, Vegeta cogió torpemente a su hijo y caminó hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Mientras Trunks luchaba en sus brazos, Vegeta abrió la puerta con un pie, más que aliviado de estar allí. No estaba familiarizado con el cuarto, ya que solo lo había visitado unas cuantas veces, la mayor parte del tiempo fue en la oscuridad y el niño dormía. Miró la silla, se sentó allí, sintiéndose claramente incómodo; este no era su elemento y reajustó la forma en que sostenía a Trunks entre sus brazos. Por una vez, reconoció estar más que contento de que nadie estuviera en la casa en esta ocasión para verlo. Solo lo hacía porque el maldito mocoso no dejaba de llorar; esa era la única razón.

Vegeta empezó a balancear la silla de un lado a otro, tenía el cuerpo extremadamente contraído y se sentía nervioso, sosteniendo a Trunks de forma floja con las manos alejándolo de su cuerpo. Aunque el niño seguía llorando, parecía no estar gritando tan fuerte como antes. Quizás solo se hallaba cansado; la mujer podría haberle dicho eso, así no habría malgastado tanto maldito tiempo. El momento era embarazoso y no se sentía cómodo por que sabía que nunca se había hecho cargo de su hijo. Los saiyajins no eran criados con muchos mimos o ternura, sino con rigor y entrenamiento, así crecerían para ser fuertes y no tan vulnerables. Había visto como el hijo de Kakaroto se comportaba a veces y no tenía ninguna intención de que el suyo acabara de esa manera pronto.

Finalmente, para alivio de Vegeta, los gritos comenzaron a morir a paso lento y sintió que su cerebro se descomprimía. El dolor de cabeza todavía continuaba presente, pero había disminuido. Ahora conocía el truco de la mujer para silenciarlo cuando estaba de mal humor. Esperó unos minutos después de que el bebé se durmiera para levantarse de la silla y lo recostó con mucho cuidado en la cuna, satisfecho de que no se despertara. Vegeta lo cubrió con una manta, salió en silencio de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él; si se despertaba, lo oiría aunque la puerta no estuviera abierta. Suspiró cuando se encontró en el pasillo y se preguntó si debería de ir a la cámara de gravedad. Siempre que la encendía, era ruidosa y afectaba su capacidad de oír el mundo exterior, y si la mujer volvía y el niño estaba llorando, ella le haría la vida imposible.

Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar. Puesto que no podía entrenar, bien podría ver esa televisión que a todos los seres humanos les parecía tan interesante. Demonios, incluso había pillado a Kakaroto perdiendo su tiempo observándola. La única vez que se sentó frente a una, fue por que la mujer lo obligó a ver una película. Tal vez le proporcionaría algún tipo de distracción, especialmente, tomando en cuenta que por el momento ni siquiera tenía algo que comer. Maldita mujer, lo dejó con un bebé que lloraba y una nevera vacía; ¿en qué estaba pensando?

* * *

Diantres.

Las últimas tres horas habían sido un completo infierno para Bulma. En algún lugar de la sala de interruptores principal hubo un cortocircuito que causó que _todos_ los cables eléctricos en el laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula sufrieran una falla. Por lo tanto, ella y su padre tuvieron que pasar todo el tiempo tratando de ubicar el pequeño cable que se malogró. Algunos empleados les echaron una mano lo cual aceleró el proceso, sin embargo, aun así, fue un dolor de cabeza. Bulma estaba de mal humor en ese momento, con grasa en la cara, cansada y con los brazos adoloridos por estar estirándose todo el tiempo. Lo único que deseaba era una buena ducha y quizás dormir un poco, si pudiera. Claro, primero quería ver como estaba su pequeño, esperaba que nada malo hubiera sucedido mientras Vegeta lo vigilaba. No era que no confiara en él, pero, tenía muy mal genio y no sabía cómo cuidar de un niño. Dejarlo a cargo de Trunks fue realmente algo de último minuto y de ser por ella, habría escogido a alguien más.

Bulma empujó la puerta principal, se sentía aliviada por poner los pies dentro de la casa. Dejó caer el bolso en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos, sin importarle que aterrizaran en el pasillo antes de entrar. Para su sorpresa, todo se hallaba completamente tranquilo y eso la puso un poco inquieta; se preguntó si ambos, Trunks y Vegeta seguían vivos.

—¿Hola? —llamó a nadie en particular. Se atrevió a aventurarse un poco más en la casa, solo para encontrar a Vegeta sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión como un marido completamente normal, eso la dejó consternada y sorprendida, ¡parecía tan impropio de él!

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó, su voz era casi un susurro.

Él había notado su presencia, pero esperaba que simplemente pasara de largo sin hablarle.

—¿Estás intentando disculparte? —dijo sin mirarla.

Los labios de Bulma se separaron un tanto y repitió sus palabras; ¿disculparme?

—¿Por qué querría pedirte disculpas? —inquirió con un tono mucho más fuerte esta vez.

—Por dejarme al mocoso —contestó con falsa calma en su voz. Lo menos que ella podía haber hecho era preguntar, en lugar de groseramente asumir que él no tenía nada más que hacer.

Bulma puso las manos en sus caderas y sus ojos azules se ensancharon. _Ella_ había tenido que hacerse cargo de Trunks todos los días desde que nació y Vegeta por unas míseras tres horas ¿lloriqueaba cómo una niña? ¡Ella era la que se levantaba cada noche para cuidarlo, mientras él dormía o entrenaba!

—¡POR TRES HORAS! —Bulma inclinó la cabeza a un lado, se mordió los labios y continuó—. ¡No tenía otra opción! ¡Kamisama sabe qué no querría molestarte con tu propio hijo!

Por un instante vio un destello de dolor en sus ojos, pero podría haberlo imaginado. Los rasgos de Vegeta se endurecieron y frunció el ceño profundamente, aun así ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios. Sus oscuros ojos de carbón se quedaron mirando fijamente a los azul cerúleo sin apartar la vista. Se acercó a ella, asustándola un poco, Bulma se apartó algo de él. ¿Acaso sus palabras habían sido un tanto duras?, ¿creía Vegeta qué insultaba sus habilidades de crianza? Estrictamente hablando no era el mejor padre y si uno consideraba su forma de ser, incluso que reconociera a Trunks era bueno, sobre todo porque ella decidió conservar al niño sin preguntarle. Estaba asumiendo algunas responsabilidades aunque nunca tuvo voz en todo el asunto.

—Lo sient..

—No me importa, mujer —respondió cortándola.

Un segundo se hallaba delante de ella y al siguiente miraba el vacío, y el corazón se le volvió pesado. Su mal humor se debía a los acontecimientos anteriores y cuando él intentó provocarla, cedió totalmente a la ira. Vegeta no demostraría si se sentía lastimado y lo ocultaría detrás de su rabia, eso haría difícil determinar lo que pensaba. Aunque, esta vez estaba bastante segura de que logró herir sus sentimientos. Bulma suspiró hondo y corrió hacia la habitación de Trunks donde encontró a su hijo en un sueño profundo y perfectamente seguro. Ella había dudado de sus habilidades, pero allí estaba el niño, ileso y satisfecho. Tal vez fue descortés de su parte pensar que Vegeta no conseguiría hacerlo, pero él nunca demostró lo contrario.

Paso los dedos por el flequillo púrpura de Trunks antes de suspirar.

—Supongo que mamá lo arruinó todo —dijo ella con voz tranquila.

Siempre parecía que Vegeta no podía sentir y a veces, se le olvidaba que ciertas cosas en realidad llegaban a ofenderlo. No sucedía muy a menudo, sin embargo, todavía podría pasar. Al parecer se preocupaba más por Trunks de lo que decía o de lo que él mismo pensaba. Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a suspirar. Sabía que había llegado el momento de adularlo. Ella era una de las pocas personas que alguna vez se acercarían a Vegeta y no tenía la intención de dejarlo marchar. Habían hecho muchos progresos, no quería perderlo. Se inclinó, presionó un beso contra la frente de Trunks y salió de la habitación.

Bulma casi bajó corriendo a su laboratorio para agarrar los planos del escritorio. Todavía no los completaba, hubiera querido terminarlos antes de mostrárselo, pero tenía la corazonada de que esta sería su única oportunidad, así que la tomaría. Mientras volvía arriba, se detuvo un segundo para preguntarse dónde estaba; su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada cuando escuchó la cámara de gravedad. Era obvio que él se encerraría allí ya que se sentía enojado y había perdido tres horas de su entrenamiento. Por segunda vez hoy se encontró golpeando a su puerta, aunque en esta ocasión no existía la seguridad de que él contestara. Sin embargo, siguió golpeándola con su pequeño puño, tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano él se cansaría del ruido y solo la abriría.

Vegeta la oía muy claramente, pero por el momento no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta. En primer lugar, había perdido bastante tiempo hoy y en segundo lugar, sabía que ella estaba de pésimo humor. A pesar de que se encargó del maldito mocoso, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo y el niño estaba bien, ¿había tratado de decir qué no podía cuidar de su propio hijo, qué lo dejaría morir o algo así? Aquí, la única torpe propensa a los accidentes era ella. ¿Acaso prefería confiarle el niño a la cabeza hueca de su madre qué a él?

Después de unos minutos, ella aún seguía golpeando y eso lo molestaba.

—¡VEGETA, abre la puerta! —exclamó, con un puño en la puerta y los planos en la otra mano.

Para su sorpresa, la cámara de gravedad se detuvo; ella se alejó de la puerta, casi esperaba que él la atravesara destruyéndola. Unos instantes después, Vegeta apareció con su habitual ceño fruncido y la fachada que usaba de nuevo en su lugar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre los dos.

—Mujer, me has hecho perder bastante tiempo hoy, ¿ahora qué quieres?

Bulma tragó saliva, después agarró los planos de ambos extremos con las manos y los estiró frente a él. Los ojos de Vegeta los recorrieron durante unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué estoy viendo?

—Las nuevas mejoras para la cámara de gravedad —respondió ella con entusiasmo.

Vegeta la miró, luego volvió a mirar los planos y finalmente se lo arrebató de las manos. Había estado viviendo allí por más de tres años, a estas alturas, tenía una comprensión bastante buena de sus garabatos. Pasó el dedo por este, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente los esquemas; ninguna emoción apareció en su rostro al hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, alzó la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

Ella juntó los labios; era ahora cuando esto se complicaría.

—Una semana. —En el momento que Bulma notó el cambio en su expresión, se apresuró a proponer el otro plan, aunque sabía que no le gustaría lo que implicaba.

—Normalmente, me llevaría solo unos días, pero con Trunks...

Observó cómo su expresión cambiaba ligeramente, parecía reflexionar sobre el problema.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó, esperaba que la mujer cabeza de chorlito cuidara al niño. Después de todo, ella era la única, excepto la mujer, a quien había visto cuidarlo en el pasado. Su padre estaba bastante ocupado todo el tiempo, lo que solo dejaba a Bunny para vigilar a su nieto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi mamá suele entrar y salir de la casa; no estoy muy segura de quererla afuera con Trunks —contestó, sintiéndose un poco malvada por decir eso. Amaba a su madre, pero a veces podía ser despistada y algo tonta. No significaba que no le confiaría a su hijo, simplemente lo haría dentro de ciertos límites.

—Quiero decir, siempre puedo pedírselo a Milk, ella tiene experiencia con los niños.

Tan pronto como el nombre escapó de sus labios, hubo un cambio completo en el comportamiento de Vegeta y sus ojos parecieron agrandarse.

—¡No! Yo… yo mismo vigilaré al maldito niño.

Bulma miró al suelo y asintió.

—Siento mucho lo de antes —dijo de forma significativa—. Estaba un poco molesta y tú no ayudabas —agregó algo acusadora —. Te prometo que no volveré a criticar tus habilidades como padre otra vez —finalizó algo divertida.

Vegeta pareció ruborizarse tenuemente por sus palabras, como si ser referido como padre le resultara embarazoso.

—Solo asegúrate de no tardar más de unos días. —Con eso dicho, él cerró la puerta delante de su cara y regresó a la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma se quedó en el otro lado con una sonrisa. Al parecer, los próximos días resultarían ser bastante emocionantes e interesantes. Vegeta lidiando con un niño durante ese lapso de tiempo sería un espectáculo para recordar. Quizás debería tomar una foto.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un limón, no es apto para menores de edad.

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: no soy dueña de DBZ

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo cinco**

 **Atrapados in fraganti**

 _Día 1, 10:45 a.m._

Bulma estaba levantada, vestida y lista para empezar a trabajar en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Sabía que permaneció despierto durante bastante tiempo y casi se sorprendió de que aún no la hubiera buscado para preguntarle por qué no había empezado. Sin embargo, apreciaba la calma y la paciencia que mostraba. Era bastante inusual en él, así que no iba a quejarse. Tranquilamente, salió de su habitación y caminó por delante de la de Trunks donde no se oía ni un sonido. O su pequeño niño durmió durante la noche, o Vegeta respetó lo que dijo y cuidaba de él. Estaba muy tentada a asomarse y ver; pese a ello, como podía enfadarlo, decidió no hacerlo.

Ella quiso empezar antes, pero había quedado atrapada ayudando a su padre con algunos papeles para la compañía a primera hora de la mañana. Dado quien era, difícilmente podía rechazarlo, así que aceptó y pasó tres horas llenando formularios y firmando documentos. Al igual que él, despreciaba la parte de oficina más que todo. Ahora se encontraba muy ansiosa por empezar a hacer algún trabajo manual y utilizar su cerebro para configurar todo el mecanismo de la cámara. Una vez que terminara con este bebé, Vegeta nunca se quejaría de nuevo.

Rápidamente llegó a la cámara de gravedad y suspiró cuando la vio. Tenía tres inmensos días de labor por delante, quizás menos si su padre contaba con un poco de tiempo más tarde y le daba una mano. Apretó el botón rojo, entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y luego dejó caer su bolsa de herramientas frente al panel de control; decidió que empezaría con eso. Se puso de rodillas para comenzar a trabajar; removió el panel, se metió dentro y sacó algunos de los cables.

Pronto, Bulma se sintió perturbada por el sonido de pasos que venían en su dirección y suspiró de molestia. Rezó para que todavía no entrara Vegeta cuando acababa de empezar. Cerró los ojos por un breve segundo antes de alejarse del panel de control; en ese momento, su madre apareció y Bulma casi exhaló aliviada. No necesitaba a Vegeta en la cámara presionándola; eso solo la ralentizaría. A pesar de que su madre podía ser muy molesta a veces, con suerte no vendría a charlar.

—Bulma, cariño, Milk está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo —dijo Bunny y le entregó a su hija el aparato—. ¡Pobre, sonaba tan preocupada!

Ella lo agarró, se preguntaba por qué Milk la llamaría tan temprano. Sin lugar a dudas, estuvo despierta durante horas, pero esto debía ser importante para que llame antes del mediodía. Esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo; no había hablado mucho con Milk desde la muerte de Goku y no sabía cómo su amiga lo estaba pasando. Aunque no era la primera vez que Goku fallecía, esta vez parecía ser para siempre: tomó la decisión de morir _y_ permanecer así, sin ni siquiera consultarle a Milk al respecto.

—¿Milk?

— _¿Bulma… es…tas … estás ocupada? —consultó con voz temblorosa._

Técnicamente lo estaba, pero la cámara de gravedad podía esperar un poco. Lo que la estuviera preocupando parecía muy importante.

—En realidad no, ¿qué pasa?

Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos antes de que Milk volviera a hablar.

— _¿Te importa si voy con Gohan?_

—Por supuesto que no, ¿qué tal si llegan para el almuerzo?

— _Gracias, Bulma, te veré pronto._

Bulma colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a su madre. No podía evitar preguntarse qué le estaría pasando; notó por el tono de su voz que se sentía preocupada por algo. Era cierto que Milk se estresaba por las cosas más nimias, sin embargo, esta vez parecía diferente. De alguna manera, era mucho más serio e importante. Pese a ello, no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse en este momento, detendría su atención en eso un poco más tarde cuando Milk llegara a almorzar; por ahora, se enfocaría en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Después de todo, no lo quería a sus espaldas y ella lo hacía como una forma de compensar el modo rudo en que se comportó la otra noche. Tenía por lo menos una hora antes de que Milk apareciera, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde está Vegeta? —preguntó su madre al observar los movimientos de Bulma, sin entender lo que pasaba; ¿por qué averiaba la cámara de gravedad sacando todos esos cables?, ¡sin duda a Vegeta no le gustaría!

Bulma sonrió burlonamente cuando la imagen de Vegeta usando un delantal rosado con Trunks llorando entre sus brazos brillo en su mente.

—Cuida de Trunks. —Esperaba que ambos estuvieran vivos y bien después de tres días juntos. Conociendo a Vegeta, tenía la impresión de que renunciaría después del primer día.

De seguro lo conseguiría durante un par de horas, pero eso no era nada. Además, por lo que podía deducir, esto debía haberlo puesto bastante cabreado, lo que significaba que lo tendría irrumpiendo en la cámara de gravedad muy pronto, diciendo algo parecido a: _Mujer toma al maldito mocoso_. Antes de que aquello sucediera, quería intentar y quizás tomar un par de fotos sin que Vegeta lo viera. Después de todo, sería bueno que Trunks poseyera unas cuantas fotos con su padre, sin importar lo poco dispuesto que él estuviera. ¿Tal vez, si contara con la suficiente suerte, sería capaz de tropezar con un Vegeta dormido?

—¿Vegeta y Trunks? —exclamó Bunny emocionada—. ¡Necesito conseguir mi cámara! —gritó y luego salió corriendo de la cámara de gravedad con el teléfono en las manos.

Bulma sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al observar a su madre irse a toda prisa, solo podía imaginar qué tipo de reacción Vegeta tendría cuando la viera _atacándolo_ con una cámara fotográfica. Sonrió para sí misma mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, esperando que _algo_ sucediera _._ Dejó los planos en el piso y comenzó a intentar descifrar su propia escritura. A veces se entusiasmaba tanto escribiendo que lo hacía sobre las notas anteriores y no se daba cuenta. Lo giró un poco para tratar de averiguar lo que decía, cuando gritos ahogados pudieron oírse desde lejos y no fue capaz de ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Vegeta no tardó mucho en entrar luciendo muy enojado e irritado.

—¡MUJER!

Lentamente, Bulma se puso de pie y dirigió su atención a Vegeta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, fingiendo que no sabía lo que pasaba.

—¡Esa vieja loca! Entró… —Él había estado poniendo al maldito mocoso en la cama y ella se metió en el cuarto, sosteniendo esa cámara extraña que casi lo cegó con el condenado destello. ¡Le pidió qué cargara al mocoso para que pudiera tomar FOTOS! —. Me estuvo molestando —terminó.

Bulma apretó los labios para poder contener la risa.

—¡Solo trataba de obtener una foto tuya y de Trunks! —Esperaba que su madre hubiera logrado captar al menos una buena imagen del momento padre e hijo.

Vegeta le dio una mirada mortal, porque echó un vistazo a su alrededor y notó que apenas se había puesto a hacer algo. Estuvo arriba durante cuatro horas cuidando del maldito mocoso, ¿y esto era todo lo qué consiguió hacer? ¡Era inaceptable! Cuanto más tiempo ella se tomara, más tiempo tenía que pasar con Trunks y menos entrenamiento realizaría. Suspiró enojado, se internó más en la cámara y miró los cables en el suelo. ¡Incluso él podría trabajar más rápido que eso!

—Mujer, es mejor que realices las cosas más rápido, dijimos tres días —exclamó, como si le diera una orden.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como para borrar su comentario. Dijo tres días, sin embargo, tomaría todo el tiempo que se necesitara; trabajaría tan rápido como le fuera posible, pero no podía prometer más.

—Bueno, mientras estas aquí, ¿por qué no me das una mano? —Bulma señaló el techo—. Tengo que desconectar uno de los cables y sería más rápido si me ayudas a llegar arriba en lugar de conseguir una escalera.

Vegeta pareció reflexionar sobre eso durante unos segundos, pasado ese tiempo se acercó a ella.

—Das más problemas de los que vales, mujer.

Después de decir eso, la agarró por la cintura para levantarla y la puso sobre sus hombros. Luego, voló lo más cerca al panel que deseaba abrir y Bulma empezó a trabajar. Ella sabía que tenía que ubicar un cable azul que poseía un gran transmisor de metal unido a él, pero estaba oscuro y era difícil de encontrar. Se irguió todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus manos alcanzaron algo que parecía un metal. Bulma lo tiró con fuerza, mas no cedió, aun así no se dio por vencida y siguió tratando de desprenderlo. Finalmente, este salió; sin embargo, de improviso, causó una descarga eléctrica, Bulma fue enviada hacia atrás con fuerza y Vegeta, que no lo había esperado, fue arrastrado con ella. La espalda de Bulma casi golpeó el suelo, pero Vegeta logró atraparla en el último segundo; ambos cuerpos quedaron presionados estrechamente.

Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros el uno del otro, haciendo que sus labios casi se tocaran; de pronto, Bulma contuvo la respiración al clavar los ojos en los de Vegeta. El poderoso, robusto y fuerte cuerpo cubrió por completo su diminuta silueta; ella no pudo evitar la emoción y excitación que la atravesó al recordar la provocación anterior, y se sintió al instante llena de lujuria por el poderoso saiyajin que la sostenía. Inconscientemente, se lamió los labios mientras se perdía en sus oscuros ojos. Podía sentir que su corazón presionaba fuerte contra su caja torácica con cada latido que daba y estaba bastante segura de que Vegeta alcanzaba a oírlo. Lo mejor era salir de esta situación y separarse, el único problema era que ni uno de los dos se movía.

Bulma había esperado que Vegeta fuera el primero en apartarse, ya que al parecer tenía un _enorme autocontrol_ , pero no, él no movió ni un músculo. _Músculos_. Kamisama sabía que quería pasar los dedos a lo largo de esos poderosos brazos y dejar huellas por todos sus abdominales con las uñas. El calor de su cuerpo subió a su cara, causando que le apareciera un rubor en las mejillas. La forma en que Vegeta se quedó en silencio, sin hacer ningún intento de marcharse la hizo sentir incómoda con toda la situación, sobre todo porque no conocía lo que pasaba por la mente de él en ese momento.

Vegeta quería alejarse, pero fue tomado por sorpresa. En ese instante ella yacía debajo de él, encajando tan perfectamente, mientras él estaba entre sus piernas, mirándola. Separó los labios un poco, ella se sonrojó y el fuerte olor de su excitación se precipitó directo a su cerebro y le agitó la sangre. La última vez, había tenido el control desde el principio y fue mucho más fácil porque pretendió irse, pero _ahora_ … No obstante, Vegeta no manifestaba ninguna intención de ser el que cediera, debía ser ella, simplemente, no podían permanecer en esta posición para siempre, algo tenía que suceder.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Vegeta parpadeó y Bulma soltó el aliento que estuvo conteniendo. Ella era capaz de ver que ahora el estado de shock y confusión se había ido y muy pronto el momento se rompería. Podía dejarlo escapar o aprovecharlo, y sabía que con Vegeta, las oportunidades no llegaban muy a menudo. Sin dejar que otro pensamiento cruzara por su mente, chocó sus cálidos labios contra los suyos, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente. Al principio él no le devolvió el beso, eso la preocupó algo, pero por fin, sintió que sus labios se movían y él presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Mientras Vegeta mordisqueaba su labio inferior, Bulma sintió que fuego se encendía en su interior y él delicadamente la descansó sobre la espalda. Ella asomó la lengua un poco para relamerse los labios, sus manos presionaron el poderoso pecho.

Con calma, Vegeta se permitió bajar las manos por el cuerpo de Bulma y las detuvo cuando alcanzó la suave piel de su estómago. La blusa se había levantado durante la caída, exponiendo casi la mitad de su abdomen, dándole mucho que explorar. Para este momento, Bulma podía sentir su erección presionada contra su núcleo, pero aun así se quedó sin aliento cuando Vegeta se apretó contra ella. Finalmente él se apartó de su boca, le dio la oportunidad de respirar y se desplazó hacia su cuello. Ella ladeó la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso y pasó los dedos por su musculosa espalda. Sentirlo posar la boca contra su piel caliente, formó un pozo de calor en su interior y anhelo por más; había pasado tanto tiempo. Kamisama, si él decidía bromear ahora, de seguro le rompería el cuello.

La forma en que ella ya jadeaba, combinado con su obvia excitación estaba haciendo que para Vegeta fuera difícil pensar siquiera en detenerse. El deseo de Bulma era obvio y tenía que decir que había acumulado algo de frustración sexual durante un tiempo, especialmente por su anterior _venganza,_ la cual resultó contraproducente. Se apartó de su cuello y bajó hasta nivelar la mirada con la piel cremosa de su vientre plano. Bulma cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió lamer alrededor de su ombligo y enviar sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Vegeta le alzó un poco la blusa, expuso su brasier de encaje azul claro, subió las manos por su espalda y rápidamente encontró el broche. No le tomó demasiado tiempo desabrocharlo y revelar los alegres senos a su vista. La última vez que la vio desnuda fue antes de que se marchara por casi un año y nada había cambiado. La forma en que ella respiraba hacía que sus senos se elevaran y bajaran muy rápido.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Bulma cuando sintió a Vegeta capturar uno de sus pezones duros entre los dientes y mordisquearlo un tanto. Luego, empezó a chuparlo y a retorcer la lengua alrededor de este; eso hizo que ella arqueara la espalda, desesperada por sentir más. Él alzó la otra mano y comenzó a acariciar el otro seno, su erección presionaba con fuerza contra su núcleo caliente. Bulma gimió mientras casi le clavaba las uñas en la espalda sin causarle ningún dolor. Entonces, para su sorpresa, él se alejó y ella soltó un quejido ante la pérdida de la sensación. Vegeta agarró el dobladillo de la blusa y se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza, quitándole el brasier suelto al mismo tiempo. Cambió de posición, se sentó y Bulma imitó sus acciones. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, pasó con cuidado las manos por su pecho, las deslizó hacia abajo y sintió todos los músculos contraerse bajo su toque. Empezó a respirar más rápido una vez que sus manos alcanzaron el short y se mordió el labio inferior ya que él se los quitaba despacio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir como un tambor dentro de su pecho una vez que se encontró mirando a un Vegeta completamente desnudo. Oh, ella no había olvidado esa vista. Al parecer, él no tenía la intención de ser el único desnudo, así que se inclinó un poco, haciéndola retroceder, le desabrochó el pantalón y sujetó el dobladillo entre el pulgar y el índice. Con paciencia, como si quisiera torturarla, se los bajó agarrando la ropa interior y la arrastró también. Bulma inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás solo un poco cuando sintió que el frío aire le golpeaba las nalgas desnudas, una vez que él le quitó por completo la ropa interior. Ahora que estaba desnuda, el aroma de su excitación era aún más fuerte y Vegeta pudo sentir su pene palpitar.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior al observar la imponente longitud, casi recordaba lo que se sentía tenerlo dentro de ella. De repente, se encontró muy nerviosa y no entendía el motivo. Ya habían hecho esto antes, ¿por qué se estresaría ahora? Cerró los ojos e intentó decirse que estaba siendo tonta. Mientras tanto, Vegeta tenía sus propios pensamientos pasándole por la mente. A menudo creía que involucrarse con la mujer físicamente de nuevo traería un montón de problemas, pero en estos momentos, si lo pensaba _en serio_ , nada de eso ocurrió las últimas veces. Además, en este punto, era bastante difícil detenerse, sobre todo al ver sus pliegues húmedos donde quería enterrarse. Ambos cruzaron miradas por un segundo, la lujuria los llenó y él decidió que lo pensaría más tarde.

Vegeta hizo algo inesperado, agarró los tobillos de Bulma y los descansó sobre sus hombros antes de posicionarse en su entrada. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, moría por sentirlo, solo quería que el sentimiento familiar se hiciera cargo. Levantó los brazos y se sujetó a sus hombros con las manos. Presionó el rostro contra su robusto pecho cuando él insertó su longitud dentro de su núcleo y envió escalofríos de placer a través de su cuerpo. Vegeta casi se empujó de un golpe, haciendo que Bulma gimiera en voz alta. Gruñó al sentirla tensarse alrededor de su pene y notó lo húmeda y lista que estaba para él. Cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella, Bulma se apartó de su pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco. Él podía sentir su opresión succionar su pene con cada golpe y lentamente, ella fue soltando sus hombros para solo presionar las manos contra su pecho. Vegeta comenzó a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que los jugos fluyeran más de ella con cada empuje.

Bulma clavó las uñas en sus abdominales y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Más rápido —gimió, casi sin aliento.

Vegeta estaba más que feliz de cumplir su petición y aumentó la velocidad mientras golpeaba dentro de ella. Bulma ladeó la cabeza y gimió su nombre en voz alta, podía sentir que su núcleo fluía con oleadas de placer. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que ella comenzó a balancear las caderas a su ritmo, lo que hizo que Vegeta se moviera aun más profundo en su interior. Él se aferraba a sus piernas, gruñendo, mientras se estrellaba dentro de ella; a Bulma eso solo le traía más placer, ya que su longitud la llenaba aún más. Parecía que con cada empuje lograba llegar más profundo y esta vez, casi le golpeó el cuello del útero.

Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás, el placer la colmaba.

—¡OH, KAMISAMA! ¡VEGETA!

La forma en que gimió fue suficiente para volver salvaje a Vegeta y decidió que era el momento de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Despacio, le bajó las piernas, envolvió los brazos firmemente alrededor de su cintura y la volteó, haciendo que ella ahora se acostara sobre su estómago. Bulma solo temblaba de placer ante la idea de lo que vendría cuando él empezara a embestirse dentro de su núcleo que goteaba cada vez más. Poco a poco, comenzó a levantar su cuerpo y cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer, le soltó las caderas y se alzó para ayudarla a ponerse en cuatro. Una vez que la nueva posición fue asumida, él embistió dentro de su núcleo de nuevo.

—¡OH, KAMISAMA, SÍ!

Un año entero de frustración sexual reprimida y un año de estrés completo la había vuelto extremadamente tensa y ahora no podía frenar el placer que sentía ya que _al fin_ conseguía algo. Debido a esa reacción, Vegeta continuó deslizando su longitud dentro y fuera de ella con rapidez, mientras Bulma trataba de clavar las uñas en el piso; la sensación casi se hacía insoportable y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alcanzara el clímax, pero estaba tratando de contenerlo el mayor tiempo que pudiera. Desafortunadamente para ella, su posición actual le daba acceso a Vegeta a su punto muy especial, lo que hacía que su núcleo se desbordara y las sensaciones solo aumentaban con cada empuje.

—¡OH, KAMISAMA!, ¡JUSTO AHÍ! ¡OH, KAMISAMA, POR FAVOR VEGETA!

Bulma echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que una sacudida de placer le atravesaba todo el cuerpo y en ese instante alcanzó el clímax. Sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse tambaleantes cuando los jugos salieron de su núcleo, bajaron por su longitud y gotearon al suelo; pero Vegeta nunca dejó de golpear dentro de ella. Un silencioso gemido de deleite escapó de su garganta al sentir que el placer se hacía cargo de su cuerpo y sus piernas comenzaron a agotase lentamente. Vegeta la agarró de las nalgas con las manos para sostenerla, cuando ella sintió que sus pies se deslizaban por el suelo y continuó embistiendo dentro de ella. Bulma estaba en extremo sensible en ese momento, la forma en que él se negaba a dejar de golpear contra su punto la volvía loca, gritos escapaban de su boca y no podía detenerse.

Vegeta, quien sentía su propia liberación muy cerca, se sujetó a sus nalgas incluso aun más, era probable que le dejaría algunas marcas, pero en ese instante a ninguno de los dos le importó. Bulma podía sentirlo palpitar dentro de ella, el golpeteo envió ondas de lujuria a través de su cuerpo y antes de que lo supiera, la sensación previa se apoderó de su cuerpo y tuvo un orgasmo de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que sus brazos casi renunciaran a ella.

—Oh, cielos —Casi susurró. Mientras arqueaba la espalda profundamente, sus jugos ahogaron la longitud de él. Cuando ella alcanzó el clímax, Vegeta supo que no resistiría mucho más y se enterró aun más profundo, lo único que esperaba era que llegara el alivio de su propio orgasmo.

—Bulma, tu madre me dijo donde est...

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma ampliaron los ojos y giraron la cabeza en dirección a la voz, solo para encontrar a Gohan y a Milk mirándolos fijamente. Milk casi se atragantó, cubrió los ojos de Gohan con las manos y cerró los suyos. Ella murmuró algo, luego salió corriendo de la cámara de gravedad sin demora, arrastrando a Gohan por detrás. Bulma no pudo evitar ruborizarse de vergüenza, mientras sentía que Vegeta la soltaba. Se detuvo de golpearse contra el suelo como mejor pudo, antes de voltear la cabeza para mirarlo; él parecía molesto. Lentamente, se retiró de dentro de ella, maldiciendo en voz alta.

A Vegeta nunca le había gustado la maldita arpía y ahora sabía que la despreciaba y que fue puesta en la Tierra ¡sólo para hacer de su vida una mierda! Agarró el short spandex, se lo puso rápidamente, lo cual fue un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta lo duro que estaba, pero lo consiguió de todos modos. Sin siquiera mirar en la dirección de Bulma, salió de la cámara, sus pasos eran fuertes y pesados. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en toda su vida; ¡estuvo muy cerca! Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no pudo evitar estampar un agujero en la pared más cercana.

Bulma lo vio salir de la cámara; a la par que se sentaba desnuda en el suelo, los ojos se le humedecieron un poco. Tenía en el rostro un nuevo tono de rojo al pensar en la forma en que Milk y Gohan la habían sorprendido a ella y a Vegeta en el acto. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarla ahora? Todavía estaba muy excitada y sus piernas se sentían un tanto débiles, así que permaneció sentada, en espera de volver a su estado normal. Juntó los labios cuando pensó en Vegeta, quien se había marchado furioso; ¿un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás?

Suspiró hondo, comenzó a agarrar su ropa y se vistió. Intentó tomarse tanto tiempo como pudiera, tratando de retrasar el momento en que tendría que mirar los ojos de Milk. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan incómoda y avergonzada. Una vez que se vistió, respiró con fuerza y se dijo que todo estaría bien y que Milk probablemente se sentía tan abochornada como ella. Se asomó al vestíbulo para asegurarse de que se hallara vacío antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la cocina donde se suponía que los encontraría. Unos instantes más tarde lo confirmó cuando vio a Milk, a Gohan y a Bunny sentados a la mesa. Por desgracia para Milk, la señora Briefs, quien no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, charlaba con ellos.

—Hola —dijo Bulma, dejando que su presencia fuera conocida.

Los ojos de las dos mujeres no se cruzaron, estos parecían buscar algo… por doquier… cualquier otra cosa. Finalmente, Milk habló.

—Quizás deberíamos volver más tarde.

Milk no era capaz de creer lo que acababa de ver y deseaba poder quemar ese recuerdo de su mente. Ah, ¡y aún no podía empezar a imaginar qué tipo de daño le causó a su pobre niño! Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y observó a Gohan, quien miraba al suelo. ¡Era probable que todavía no entendiera lo que había visto! No existía forma de explicarle tales acciones, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban Vegeta y Bulma. Sí, tuvieron un hijo, pero no se habían casado, ¡ni siquiera mantenían una relación! Pero no era asunto suyo; esa era la vida de Bulma.

—¡NO! —gritó Bulma, extendiendo los brazos para hacer un ademán de negación—. No, te invité a almorzar. Yo solo… me distraía. —Era una manera educada de decirlo—. Mamá, ¿podrías ir a prepararnos algo de comer? —preguntó, dirigiendo su atención a su madre.

La señora Briefs estaba más que emocionada de ayudar.

—¡Por supuesto, cariño! Volveré enseguida —contestó, luego se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a la nevera.

Bulma no quería usar a su madre como una esclava o algo así, pero tenía la sensación de que Milk quería compartir una cosa y se sentiría más cómoda haciéndolo con solo ella cerca. Tomó el asiento que su madre había ocupado y giró la cabeza hacia Gohan.

—Sabes Gohan, tenemos muchos videojuegos en la sala de estar, puedes ir a jugar si quieres.

Parecía que el chico estaba más que dispuesto a abandonar esa escena incómoda y casi demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, se puso de pie.

—Gracias Bulma —asintió antes de salir en dirección a la sala de estar.

Ambas mujeres, que ahora estaban prácticamente solas, se miraban las manos sin saber qué decir. Bulma comprendía que debía ser la primera en hablar, pero quería evitar mencionar el incidente anterior ya que era bastante embarazoso. Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco frustrada. Era tan difícil atrapar a Vegeta en un momento en el que se permitiera ese tipo de libertad y le molestaba que hubiera sido cortado demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, las cosas eran más fáciles para ella ya que había logrado llegar a su liberación dos veces, mientras que Vegeta fue detenido. Ella solo podía imaginar qué clase de humor tenía en este momento; esperaba que nadie estuviera cerca de él.

—Entonces —continuó Bulma, rompiendo el silencio —, ¿qué pasa, Milk?

Milk levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. La mujer de cabello azul era su mejor amiga y también era la única que sabía lo que era compartir la vida con un saiyajin, eso la hacía la persona en la que siempre podría confiar, ya que no habría necesidad de mentiras. Milk había confirmado sus sospechas unas horas antes y estaba segura de que era imposible que lo guardara para sí misma. Especialmente considerando la repentina decisión de Goku de permanecer muerto, dejándola sola, sin nadie que la apoyara.

—He descubierto algo esta mañana —dijo con una voz un tanto temblorosa. Bulma decidió permanecer en silencio y darle el tiempo necesario para sacarlo y decir lo que necesitaba. Milk tenía los labios pegados, como si le asustara dejar escapar las palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de respirar hondo.

—Estoy embarazada.

Por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron y se quedó sin palabras. Se preguntó si oyó bien, pero por la mirada de Milk, sabía que sí. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue el hecho de que Goku estaba muerto y aparentemente dejó a Milk sola para criar a _dos_ niños. Bulma tenía a Vegeta _en ocasiones_ , a su familia, dinero y todo lo que quisiera; sin embargo, se sentía sola a veces y Trunks podría ser un niño difícil. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar cómo sería para Milk. No solo había un muchacho que crecía con rapidez, sino que ahora otro era añadido a la mezcla y estaba segura de que le resultaría difícil llegar a fin de mes por ella misma.

Sin decir una palabra, Bulma se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia Milk, envolvió los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su amiga, tratando de traerle un poco de consuelo y Milk lo aceptó gustosa. No lloró exactamente, solo sollozó en voz baja mientras Bulma la sostenía, su cabeza se presionó contra la de ella. No había palabras que pudiera encontrar que hicieran que todo saliera bien porque la verdad era que sería difícil. Aunque se aseguraría de que Milk no estuviera sola durante estos tiempos duros. Bulma había sido bendecida con mucho y las cosas rara vez le resultaban complicadas, pero reconocía que no era el caso de todos.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, siempre estaré allí Milk, solo tienes que llamarme.

Bulma sabía que Milk era una mujer muy orgullosa y querría hacer esto por sí misma, sin importar lo difícil que fuera, pero de vez en cuando no era una debilidad aceptar algún auxilio. Intuía que para apoyar a Milk tendría que forzar su ayuda sobre ella, porque sería obstinada al respecto; aun así, eso apenas importaba. Además, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente obstinada gracias a Vegeta. Milk asintió con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio, se sentía algo aliviada de haberlo compartido con alguien. Ella estuvo tan asustada esta mañana cuando se realizó la prueba de embarazo. Sin Goku sería difícil criar a dos hijos y no dejaba de considerar que él actuó de forma egoísta. ¿Cómo podía dejarla así sin siquiera pedirle permiso o preguntarle cómo se sentía al respecto?

Goku era en extremo dulce, inocente y cuidadoso, si bien, a veces, simplemente no pensaba las cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de luchar. Luchar lo emocionaba demasiado y lo distraía de cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento. Milk suspiró antes de detener sus sollozos. Era extraño, pero en cierto modo, Bulma fue la afortunada. Vegeta no era la mejor persona, eso era obvio, sin embargo, parecía estar presente. No tenía en absoluto ninguna razón para quedarse en la Tierra, ni ningún tipo de compromiso; a pesar de eso, permanecía aquí y vivía con Bulma. También por como lucían las cosas, estaban trabajando un poco en su relación, lo que significa que no había sacado a Bulma de su vida por completo. Todas estas pequeñas cosas que venían de alguien como él realmente representaban mucho y eso sorprendió a Milk. Si tan solo Goku pudiera estar con ella de una manera similar.

Entre tanto, Gohan probaba un juego de lucha en el playstation 3 de Bulma. No era un entusiasta de los videojuegos, ya que no contaba con ninguno en su casa, su madre le había dicho que lo distraería de sus estudios y que se le pudriría el cerebro. Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutarlo de vez en cuando, lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. De repente, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado cuando sintió a Vegeta acercarse a él. El príncipe de los saiyajins entró en la habitación con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y su estado de ánimo no parecía en absoluto feliz. Rápidamente, Gohan se volvió para mirar a Vegeta.

Al principio, Vegeta no le prestó mucha atención, ya que estaba ocupado observando la cocina, tratando de matar a Milk con la mirada. ¡Maldita arpía! Al cabo de unos segundos, apartó la vista y notó al niño sentado frente al televisor. El desove de Kakaroto. No había visto al muchacho desde que Kakaroto anunció su decisión de permanecer muerto y era obvio que la arpía tenía una mala influencia sobre él: vestía ropa apropiada, con la que no podría pelear en absoluto y no actuaba como un saiyajin; casi parecía asustado. La maldita mujer dejaba que el poder saiyajin se desperdiciara al hacerlo, ¿qué era lo que siempre decía?, _estudiar._ La única cosa en la que debía centrarse un saiyajin era el entrenamiento y el aumento de poder.

Lo miró unos segundos, luego caminó en su dirección. Gohan se puso algo rígido cuando lo sintió detrás de él, pero nunca se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué podría Vegeta posiblemente querer con él? Una cosa era segura; por su ki, era capaz de decir lo horrible que era su estado de ánimo.

—Muchacho, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó molesto.

Esta vez Gohan volvió un poco la cabeza y miró a Vegeta.

—Me entretengo con unos videojuegos.

Vegeta miró la pantalla solo para ver a gente peleando y se burló; ¿esta era la forma en qué perdía su tiempo? ¡Qué patética excusa de un saiyajin! Suspiró pesadamente, se agachó para quitarle el controlador y lo tiró.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Gohan pareció algo sorprendido y aunque se levantó no se movió. Esto pareció molestar a Vegeta quien se detuvo en seco; su nuca todavía miraba a Gohan.

—No voy a repetirlo.

Ya era hora de que a este muchacho se le mostrara como los saiyajins reales eran entrenados. A diferencia de Kakaroto, él era mucho más inteligente y decentemente fuerte para su edad, lo que implicaba que podría convertirse en un luchador mucho mejor que su padre. Eso si la arpía no desperdiciaba todo su potencial de pelea. Vegeta continuó caminando y esta vez Gohan lo siguió quizás por curiosidad o por miedo. Así fue como ambos saiyajins empezaron a caminar hacia el exterior, ya que no había cámara de gravedad. Vegeta necesitaba enseñarle al muchacho lo que significaba ser un saiyajin adecuado y era el único que podía hacerlo.

Como había dicho muchas veces: él tenía que hacerlo _todo_ por aquí.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Excepción de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo seis**

 **Confrontación y la ley del silencio**

Cuando Bulma cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejó escapar un suspiro. Las últimas tres horas habían sido agotadoras, tanto física como mentalmente, no solo por lo que _ocurrió_ entre ella y Vegeta, sino también estaba Milk. Gohan y Milk se quedaron por más de dos horas y almorzaron en la casa. Ambas permanecieron solas la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando la comida se encontró lista. En ese momento, un Gohan golpeado y Vegeta aparecieron, pero solo Gohan comió con ellas. Vegeta se sirvió algo y desapareció rápidamente. Bulma, quien no se sorprendió mucho por su reacción, aún seguía molesta por la forma en que su _interacción_ había terminado antes.

Puesto que era evidente que se mantuvo evitando la cocina a causa de Milk, no pudo hablar con él en lo absoluto; ahora que la casa estaba vacía iría a charlar con él, si lo consentía. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no dejaba de preguntarse qué empujó a Vegeta a pasar algún tiempo con Gohan. Parecía fuera de carácter para él. Podría haber dicho que era quizás debido a Trunks, pero Vegeta ni siquiera había pasado dos días con su hijo todavía, así que dudaba que el tiempo padre-hijo lo hubiera cambiado.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando comenzó a acercarse a su habitación. Estaba haciendo la loca suposición de que él se hallaba allí, ya que la cámara de gravedad no funcionaba en ese momento. Una vez que llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba un tanto abierta, así que en lugar de llamar, entró. Inmediatamente notó a Vegeta tumbado en la cama mirando los canales de televisión, algo que rara vez lo había visto hacer. En el instante que la vio entrar por el rabillo del ojo, ni siquiera alzó la cabeza.

—El mocoso está durmiendo.

Asumió que venía por Trunks. Por el tono de su voz, ella también era capaz de decir que él no se sentía demasiado feliz, pero su humor no era tan malo como esperaba. ¿Quizás se debía a que consiguió liberar algo de su rabia más temprano cuándo entrenó con Gohan? En lugar de corregir su suposición, se sentó en el borde de la cama y concentró su atención en la televisión.

Al principio, él no pareció molestarse por ello y simplemente siguió viendo la pantalla, mientras Bulma permanecía sentada en silencio. Abordar un tema con Vegeta siempre fue un asunto delicado y esta vez era peor. Acababa de _suceder_ lo que había sucedido entre los dos y no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Ahora debían hablarlo y aunque ella no tenía inconvenientes, él sí. Sin embargo, no quería dejar las cosas de esa manera. Su objetivo principal era hacer progresos, no retroceder.

—Vegeta, sobre lo que…

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase antes de que él la cortara.

—Mujer, deberías estar trabajando en la cámara de gravedad, no perdiendo el tiempo.

Él sabía lo que ella quería discutir y, francamente, no había nada de qué hablar. ¿Estaba frustrado? Sí, pero no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Demonios, ni siquiera entendía cómo sucedió. Un segundo la levantaba y al siguiente estaba enterrado dentro de ella. Y, _por supuesto_ , la arpía apareció. Así que ahora, él no solo no acabó, sino también la mujer había perdido horas, cuando ella podría haberse mantenido trabajando en la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma suspiró con fuerza y lo intentó otra vez.

—Mira, todo…

Esta vez fue interrumpida por los gritos y el llanto de Trunks. Vegeta cerró los ojos momentáneamente, se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

—Vuelve al trabajo. —Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras salía de la habitación para ir a ver qué estaba mal con Trunks _ahora_.

Aunque ya no se encontraba cerca a ella, pensaba en ella. Algo simplemente no se sentía bien sobre lo que ocurrió antes entre los dos. No negaba sus propias _necesidades,_ pero no debió ser en ese momento, no así. Las cosas ya eran bastante complicadas y no sabía dónde estaba. Había muchas emociones dentro de él, lo cual no le gustaba nada.

Ella lo observó salir casi sin esperanzas. En realidad, no esperaba que las cosas fueran mucho mejor que esto, _sin embargo,_ pensó que lograría obtener al menos una frase. Observó la puerta, su mirada persistía en el lugar en el que estuvo. Si seguía presionándolo ahora mismo no conseguiría nada de él. Quizás Vegeta tenía razón; lo mejor que podía hacer en esta situación era trabajar en la cámara de gravedad, tal como lo había prometido.

Bulma se levantó sin prisa, imitó sus movimientos y abandonó la habitación. Su mente se distrajo mientras se dirigía hacia la cámara de gravedad y tan pronto como entró, el recuerdo la inundó. Una cosa podía decirse, Milk _escogió_ un muy mal momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza, agarró sus herramientas y reanudó el trabajo en el panel de control. Conseguiría una escalera más adelante para la parte superior. Al parecer, no fue una buena idea usar a Vegeta.

Por un instante saboreó el pasado. A pesar de que no tenían mucho de una _relación_ antes, le daba la impresión que se habían _acercado_ _más._ Vegeta no la alejaba tanto y _estuvieron_ juntos unas cuantas veces. Cielos, incluso se halló allí _en cierto modo_ para el nacimiento de Trunks. Ahora las cosas se sentían incómodas y parecía que él solo la dejaba entrar un poco para luego alejarla lo más que podía. Definitivamente era difícil de entender.

Con suerte, él pensaría las cosas a fondo y le permitiría hablar. Dejar todo así no era lo que quería, pero Vegeta era terco. Por desgracia para él, ella podía serlo incluso más.

* * *

Cuando Bulma salió de la cámara de gravedad bostezó y estiró los brazos, luego al mirar su reloj, amplió los ojos un poco; era la una y cuatro de la madrugada. Tal vez por trabajar más de lo esperado perdió la noción del tiempo. Estuvo tan perdida en su propio mundo y como no había ninguna ventana en la cámara de gravedad, se le hizo difícil notar que el tiempo pasaba.

Tenía la corazonada de que Vegeta se mantenía despierto y quizás no lograría descansar mucho durante la noche. No por Trunks, sino porque debía conservar mucha energía. Por lo general pasaba más de catorce horas al día en la cámara de gravedad; hoy, apenas había entrenado en absoluto, lo que significaba que sin duda no estaba agotado.

Bulma tenía toda la intención de detenerse en el dormitorio de Vegeta de nuevo, pero primero iba a revisar a su pequeño. Apenas lo vio ese día y lo echaba de menos. En silencio, entró en la habitación sin encender la luz y se dirigió hacia la cuna. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando lo observó dormir tranquilamente, arropado a la perfección en su manta. Tal vez Vegeta sabía lo que hacia más de lo que ella pensaba.

Apartó sus pequeños flequillos púrpura, se agachó y presionó un beso contra su frente. Bulma se alegró cuando no se movió y después de una mirada de nostalgia salió con cuidado, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido. Su segundo objetivo era Vegeta, quien resultaría ser mucho más difícil.

Desde que él regresó, todos los pasos que habían dado desaparecieron. En el pasado ¿cuántas veces _durmió_ en su cama?, ¿cuántas veces disfrutó de una actividad regular con él? Ahora, básicamente se negaba a estar cerca de ella. Aunque tenía una teoría sobre el motivo: Vegeta le temía al compromiso. Si él se _encariñaba_ , lo vería como una debilidad y eso era lo que más despreciaba.

Esto era lo que Bulma quería mostrarle. Quería que él viera que no todas las debilidades eran malas y que debería permitir a algunas personas en su vida. Lo más probable era que fuera la primera persona en acercársele, e incluso a ella le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Un día él tendría que derribar la muralla que construyó a su alrededor, porque no se daría por vencida.

Sí, su situación con Vegeta parecía desesperada, pero lo amaba. No debido a que tuvieran un hijo, ya que esa no era una buena razón para _estar_ con alguien. Quería estar con él porque podía ver quién era o quién podría ser. Vegeta escondía a alguien en su interior y deseaba sacar a esa persona.

Si bien necesitaba dormir un poco, decidió sacrificar unas horas. A último minuto, Bulma resolvió detenerse en su propia habitación para cambiarse, antes de ir a la de él. Una vez que llegó comenzó a vagar por su armario, tratando de encontrar algo, ¿se suponía que debía intentar seducirlo... o iría más casual?

Después de reflexionar sobre el tema por un tiempo, se conformó con un camisón de seda. Era de un color azul claro y se detenía a la mitad de sus muslos; no era demasiado revelador, pero mostraba la suficiente piel. _Dios_ , ¿qué esperaba?, ¿una repetición de lo anterior? Parecía tan difícil saber cómo actuar con Vegeta, siempre la dejaba en el borde. ¿Acaso eso era lo que le gustaba de él?

Una vez puesto el camisón, se calzó unas chinelas y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Esperaba ser mucho más exitosa en esta ocasión en comparación con su intento previo. Pocos segundos después estaba frente a una puerta cerrada, sin pensarlo dos veces entró. No solo esta era su casa, sino que, ¿desde cuándo tocaba?, ¿qué era lo peor que podía ver? ¿su desnudez? Ya lo vio antes. _Oh, ella lo había hecho_.

Suavemente abrió la puerta y encontró una habitación vacía. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que la ducha estaba abierta y sus ojos se ensancharon un poco. Por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido, el hombre sin duda tomaba como tres duchas al día a veces. Ingresó más y se acostó en su cama.

Era probable que Vegeta ya supiera que se hallaba allí, así que al menos no se sorprendería. Subió una de las almohadas y la apoyó contra su espalda. Cuando agarró el control remoto para empezar a recorrer los canales, se alegró de haber instalado un televisor más grande.

Sin percatarse, sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir a la deriva y se preguntó cómo sería compartir una habitación con Vegeta. No resultaría muy malo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él apenas estaba allí y solo dormía unas pocas horas. ¿Elegirían su habitación o la de él? Obviamente ella prefería más su propio dormitorio, ya que había sido suyo toda la vida, pero, _concesiones_ podrían hacerse. Aunque, de seguro él no le tenía mucho apego al dormitorio, ya que lo cambió cuando no pudo soportar el llanto y los gritos de Trunks.

Fue cuando oyó el agua detenerse, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, que advirtió que la mayor parte del tiempo que ella aparecía en su habitación, él estaba en la ducha. ¿Tal vez lo hacía para tratar de evitarla? Después de todo, podía sentir cuando ella venía, así que no era demasiado descabellado. Esperó con impaciencia mientras lo oía moverse en el cuarto de baño y _sabía_ que se tomaba más tiempo de lo habitual.

Después de unos momentos más, salió sin siquiera dar un vistazo en su dirección. Como de costumbre, tenía una toalla demasiado pequeña envuelta alrededor de su cintura que mostraba bastante de su desnudo cuerpo mojado. Vegeta podía sentir sus ojos en él, pero la ignoró. Sacó un short negro y se lo puso. Había tomado una _larga_ _ducha fría_ y su presencia en el cuarto era lo último que necesitaba. Acababa de arreglárselas para enfriar su frustración y no deseaba que la encendiera de nuevo.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y fue entonces cuando la miró. Su cabello azul caía en cascada sobre la almohada mientras lo miraba con los labios completamente entreabiertos. Era obvio que ella había planeado su indumentaria ya que llevaba puesta ropa ajustada. Luego apartó la vista y se acostó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres, mujer?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma antes de cruzar los brazos delante de su pecho, lo que creó un corte más grande justo en la línea de visión de Vegeta.

—Estoy aquí para molestarte.

Era algo cierto; cada vez que estaba a su alrededor, su ira parecía aumentar y por lo general él no quería tener una conversación. Todo lo que ella buscaba con esta interacción era arrastrarse bajo su piel. En este momento la pregunta era ¿la ignoraría o deseaba jugar? Eso dependía de si todavía permanecía enojado por los acontecimientos de la mañana, aunque, ¡apenas podía culparla por la interrupción de Milk! La invitó, pero no esperaba que los _encontraran_ en una situación tan comprometedora.

—Tienes cosas mejores que hacer con tu tiempo.

Ya había pasado un día entero sin un buen entrenamiento y estaba claramente molesto. El último día lo sintió como una pérdida de tiempo ya que cuidó de _dos_ mocosos. Por fortuna para él, su hijo estuvo bastante tranquilo, sin duda porque sintió su ki perturbado. El desove de Kakaroto no fue _demasiado_ malo, sin embargo, Vegeta esperaba algo mejor. Aunque él no se dio por vencido, incluso cuando lo molió a golpes.

A diferencia de su padre, el muchacho tenía un cerebro y lo demostraba con sus habilidades de batalla. El único problema era que no se le había dado el entrenamiento adecuado, eso desperdiciaba la mayoría de sus habilidades. Tenía potencial, pero la arpía lo arruinaba. A pesar de todo, valió la pena solo por ver la mirada de Milk en su rostro cuando observó a Gohan.

—No te preocupes, me puse al día con el trabajo de la cámara de gravedad, podría tenerla lista antes de mañana por la noche —dijo Bulma mientras se descruzaba de brazos y volvía la cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo. Ella trataba de encontrar una manera de plantear el tema, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar…

Bulma se decidió por algo que podría captar su atención.

—¿Lo lamentas?

El pensamiento le había dado vueltas en la mente durante un tiempo. Sí, por lo general él estaba molesto cuando sostenían relaciones sexuales, a pesar de eso, esta vez parecía diferente. Aunque con él, era difícil saberlo y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más confundida terminaba. Vegeta podía ser tan fácil de leer a veces, mientras que otras, como ahora, la hería su reacción porque no tenía sentido. Una cosa era que pelearan y otra que simplemente la ignorara y tratara de deshacerse de ella. ¿Tal vez interpretaba demasiado?

Vegeta ladeó la cabeza un poco y suspiró. Sabía porqué vino aquí, pero no quería tener esta conversación. Lo que había sucedido, sucedió, y él había hecho lo que había hecho. Si no expresó _arrepentimientos_ cuando ella estaba embarazada, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Vegeta simplemente creía que no fue la mejor idea. Esta situación era bastante complicada y no sabía qué hacer. Ya le había llevado meses decidir que se quedaría para poder entrenar a su hijo. No estaba listo para lidiar con algo así ahora.

Volvió la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No.

Bulma asintió despacio antes de apartar la mirada. Por lo menos eso arreglaba algunas cosas; si no fuera en serio, no lo diría. Después de todo, a Vegeta no le importaba si hería sus sentimientos o no. Suavemente se dejó deslizar hasta que estuvo acostada en la cama y alzó la vista hacia el techo. Esto hizo que se levantara un poco su camisón, lo que casi mostró su ropa interior. Desde el punto de vista de Bulma, veía la toalla de Vegeta y fue en ese momento que recordó que _solo_ llevaba eso.

Sintió que el calor le subía al rostro y a toda prisa miró a otro lado, como si temiera ser atrapada. Desafortunadamente para ella, Vegeta ya había detectado el cambio en su aroma. Su atención permanecía en ella, mientras que ella se negaba a ver en su dirección. Él sabía a donde conducía todo esto y decidió ponerle fin.

—Mujer, ve a tu habitación.

Bulma juntó los labios y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

—No.

Quizás esta vez era su turno de ser la obstinada. No quería empujar a Vegeta y deseaba tomarse su tiempo con esto, pero estaba cansada de que él siempre la alejara. Tal vez tenía que sacudirlo un poco para lograr algo.

—Me quedaré.

—Mujer —advirtió con un tono extremadamente bajo.

Ella se movió, se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas. Si quería ser un saiyajin obstinado, entonces ella sería una mujer obstinada.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Había trascurrido bastante tiempo desde su última gran confrontación, era probable que demasiada ira se acumulara—. Quiero decir, no tuviste problemas conmigo hace poco, pero _ahora_ sí, ¿qué pasa, Vegeta?, ¿tienes miedo de _sentir_ alguna puta cosa? —Él no respondió, ella retrocedió un poco y se sentó—. Eso es todo, ¿no? Le temes a los sentimientos.

Bulma miró fijamente a sus fríos ojos de ónice.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —Hizo una pausa durante un segundo, aguardó a ver si decía algo, pero no lo hizo—. Porque no puedes _controlarlos_. —La expresión de Vegeta permaneció sin cambios—. Los sentimientos son una debilidad porque no puedes controlarlos, pueden dominarte o cambiar tu juicio; serías capaz de preocuparte por alguien y entonces tratarías de protegerlos. —Bulma no pudo detenerse y como él no hacía nada para interrumpirla, siguió adelante—. Y si tienes a alguien a quien proteger, en ese momento, de repente, no se trataría todo sobre ti; por una vez, sería sobre otra persona y Kamisama sabe que no soportarías eso.

Su propia ira se estaba levantando y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué él se negaba a decir nada. Simplemente la miraba con sus fríos ojos sin emoción.

—No siempre debe ser sobre ti. No puedes estar solo por siempre, Vegeta. —Esta vez su voz se había ablandado un poco.

Bulma respiró hondo y se alejó de él algo más. Como no mostró ninguna emoción durante todo el tiempo, estaba un poco asustada con respecto a la reacción que tendría ante sus palabras. Vegeta era bastante impredecible a veces. Ella se lamió los labios con calma mientras observaba su figura, esperando a que él hiciera algún tipo de movimiento. Entonces sucedió, en un santiamén se movió y ella lo sintió envolver firmemente sus muñecas con las manos y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, él la puso de espaldas presionándola contra la cama.

El pecho de Bulma subía y bajaba muy rápido, sus labios se separaron en un leve jadeo. Él le levantó los brazos y los sujetó por encima de su cabeza, su robusto cuerpo cubría su diminuta silueta. Ella podía ver la furia que brillaba a través de sus ojos y tragó saliva con fuerza. Tenía una mirada furiosa y bestial; por primera vez, se encontró un poco asustada de él. Vegeta puso su rostro justo frente al de ella, sus labios casi se tocaban. A veces, Bulma sabía _cómo_ cruzar el límite.

—No _tienes ni idea_ de lo que estás hablando, mujer. —Él clavó los ojos en los de ella—. Crees que lo sabes todo —continuó con voz sarcástica—. Tú lo has tenido fácil con tu pequeña vida, ¿has visto a tu planeta volar en pedazos? ¿Has visto a tu madre ser asesinada por tu padre ante tus propios malditos ojos? —Mientras hablaba, él la sacudió un poco haciendo que su corazón golpeara su pecho—. No hables de lo que _no conoces,_ no has vivido ni la mitad de la mierda que yo.

La retuvo por las muñecas un poco más, luego las soltó y la sangre regresó a sus manos. Bulma se congeló en esa posición al oír a Vegeta salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sin darse cuenta, ella empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas no por miedo ni por dolor, quizás era por frustración y tal vez lloraba las lágrimas que él nunca derramaría. Ella estaba consciente de que no sabía nada acerca de su pasado o de lo que fue crecer con Freezer, _pero…_

Solo deseaba mostrarle que las cosas eran diferentes ahora. El pasado no podía ser borrado, sin embargo, no tenía que seguir siendo esa persona más y no necesitaba actuar tan malditamente fuerte todo el tiempo. Aunque esperaba una reacción de él, esta no era la que había deseado. Se imaginaba que estaba enojado con ella, más no herido. Sí, sin duda él tuvo un ataque de rabia en ese momento, pero ella no había perdido el flash de dolor en sus ojos.

A menudo se escondía detrás de su ira y su _dolor_ era la única cosa que siempre intentaba no dejar que la gente viera. Era Vegeta, se suponía que no tenía sentimientos y que nada le provocaba sufrimiento en el corazón. Ella estaba segura que no era así. Con lentitud, se movió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el corazón cargado de tormentos. Frotó con gentileza la muñeca que conservaba marcas rojas, pero no era tan malo; se irían al día siguiente. Bulma sabía que debía encontrarlo, aunque eso probablemente era empujar su suerte.

Hoy parecía ser un horrible día porque lo único que consiguió fue que él se alejara más y más.

Se apresuró a entrar en el vestíbulo y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de ver si lograba vislumbrarlo. A diferencia de Vegeta, no podía localizarlo ya que no contaba con la habilidad de sentir el ki. Tendría que hacerlo a la antigua manera humana. No debía estar en la cámara de gravedad porque no estaba operativa, así que decidió comenzar con la cocina. Cuando entró allí, se sintió decepcionada al descubrir que se hallaba vacía. ¿Quizá se encontraba en el patio? Después de todo lo había pillado volando afuera una vez. Tal vez ni siquiera se localizaba dentro o alrededor de la casa.

Ella corrió en dirección a la puerta más cercana, al abrirla, el aire frío envió escalofríos a través de su piel expuesta. Era difícil ver en la oscuridad, a pesar de eso, se atrevió a aventurarse más.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó ella casi en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de que la viera, aun cuando intentaba ubicarlo.

Las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos y sus mejillas quedaron pegajosas. El suelo se sentía frío bajo sus pies descalzos y cuanto más avanzaba, más sus esperanzas decaían. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando notó una figura sentada entre las sombras y su corazón saltó un latido. Bulma se atrevió a acercarse más a lo que supuso era Vegeta, dando pequeños pasos. Casi esperaba que saltara hacia ella, pero no hizo nada y pareció ignorar su presencia.

Cuando llegó a él, se sentó detrás suyo con los ojos fijos en su espalda. No podía encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería decir y dudaba que estas bastaran. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó al peligro, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionó el pecho firmemente contra su dorso. No paraba de llorar, las lágrimas le mancharon la espalda y sus suaves labios se apretaron contra la piel cicatrizada. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra y él no se alejó de ella ni la apartó.

Bulma abrió la boca, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró. Cualquier cosa que expresara arruinaría esto, así que decidió permanecer en silencio. Aunque no veía el rostro de Vegeta, era capaz de oír los latidos de su corazón incrementarse cada vez más y se preguntó el porqué. Mientras Bulma se aferraba a él, Vegeta cerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a creer que ella no entendía la palabra _renunciar_ o probablemente no podía. No importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, de alguna manera, ella siempre regresaba, como si nunca hubiera intentado empujarla.

Luego abrió los ojos, miró sus muñecas y vio las marcas rojas que causó. Su ira se inflamó, pero no quiso hacerlo. Si bien intentó provocarlo de manera verbal y no se rindió; era físicamente por completo tan indefensa que podría destrozarle la cabeza con una mano. A pesar de que lograba enfurecerlo mucho, nunca levantó una mano contra ella y no iba a cambiar. Bulma había tenido un desempeño en esto; a veces debía detenerse antes de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

Vegeta no necesitaba que le dijera lo que pensaba que estaba mal con él o si tenía miedo. Ella no sabía lo que era experimentar miedo real, lo que era tener tu propia existencia pendiendo de un hilo. Siempre contó con un montón de personas para protegerla y nunca debió luchar para sobrevivir. Su planeta se hallaba bien y vivo, así como su pueblo. Es tan fácil señalar con el dedo a alguien cuando nada está mal con lo que tienes. Sin embargo, a menudo ella lo hacía.

Sabía que esperaba algo de él, que _quería_ que algo sucediera.

Vegeta ya había dado más de lo que podía. Él le permitió estar a su alrededor, se dejó tomar por placer y se quedó en la Tierra, donde estaba su hijo. Esto era mucho más de lo que habría hecho hace tres años. Tal vez tenía esta imagen en su cabeza en que se suponía que debía actuar como ese idiota de Kakaroto, pero nunca sería así. Ni siquiera sería como el estúpido con el que solía estar. Era un saiyajin despiadado y no cambiaría su propia naturaleza.

Por el momento, no era capaz de dilucidar lo que quería ni si ella encajaba con lo que deseaba. Todo lo que sabía era que él estaba allí, que ella estaba allí y que tenían un hijo. No debía esperarse nada más y no quería más, al menos no ahora. Esto se situaba más allá de lo que pretendía tratar en el presente. Él no nació para ser un padre, ni un _esposo_ o un compañero, o cualquier término. Los saiyajins se apareaban por el bien de la reproducción, por el poder. No había amor ni sentimientos. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera criaron a sus propios hijos, sobre todo porque siempre permanecían lejos del planeta luchando.

Simplemente no eran las habilidades en las que se enfocaban.

Estaba empezando desde cero.

* * *

Bulma se frotó los hombros adoloridos mientras se sentaba en el piso de la cámara de gravedad. Habían pasado toda la noche afuera en silencio. Ella no quiso hablar, a menos que él dijera algo, pero ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios. Se quedó envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura todo el tiempo y se alegró de que no la hubiera apartado. Quizás fueron las cuatro horas más largas de toda su vida. Vegeta había sido el primero en marcharse. Lentamente se quitó sus brazos, se levantó y caminó de regreso a la casa.

Ella permaneció allí un rato más, observó el pleno sol ascender y partió. Esta vez, Bulma no lo buscó, solo fue directo a la cámara de gravedad, a terminar las mejoras. No tenía planes de irse hasta que estuviera terminada. ¿Lo hacía debido a se sentía mal por la noche anterior? _Quizás_. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible, no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría Vegeta al tratar con Trunks durante el día.

Aunque quedó completamente agotada por la falta de sueño y empezaba a sentir hambre, comenzó a trabajar después de asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Había restaurado la suficiente energía para que la cámara de gravedad pudiera cerrarse con seguro desde el interior. Trabajaría mucho mejor sin interrupciones y de esa manera nadie entraría. Su madre era la única que de hecho vendría a chequearla. No esperaba una visita de Vegeta.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y le ardían, probablemente porque había llorado una gran parte de la noche, se los frotó con cuidado y solo aumentó el dolor. A Bulma le resultaba difícil concentrarse, su mente seguía divagando. Tiró la llave inglesa contra el suelo y se puso de pie. Tal vez se tomaría unos minutos de descanso para servirse un café. Había sobrevivido gracias a este por un par de días antes y estaba bastante convencida de que todavía podía hacerlo.

Presionó el botón amarillo, salió y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Se apresuró a ir a la cocina, cuidando de no encontrarse con nadie. Desafortunadamente para ella, cuando llegó, Vegeta y Trunks estaban allí. Tan pronto como puso un pie dentro de la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en ella. Bulma al instante se sintió incómoda y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, ya que no podía apartar la vista de él. Tampoco ayudó que Vegeta se negara a dejar de mirarla.

Después de unos instantes, se las arregló para volver el rostro a un lado y observó a Trunks, quien lucía molesto. Al niño se le veían los ojos estancados de lágrimas, pero parecía que se negaba a dejarlas correr y llorar. En el fondo, le daba la sensación de que se debía en algo a que su padre estuviera tan cerca. Bulma volvió a levantar la vista y pudo notar que Vegeta seguía mirándola. Le tomó unos segundos más apartar el rostro, le parecía que él tenía una fachada puesta y era difícil definir cómo se sentía en ese momento.

La conmocionó de una manera increíble cuando habló.

—No come nada de esto —dijo sin mirarla.

Los ojos de Bulma se dirigieron a la comida de la mesa, después asintió con suavidad. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la nevera, de donde sacó una botella llena de leche, luego procedió a calentarla en el microondas. Mientras esperaba a que el temporizador vibrara, se mantuvo de espaldas a Vegeta. Ella sabía que probablemente podría percibir lo nerviosa que estaba y encontró algo injusto que siempre pudiera conocer lo que sentía, cuando para ella era tan difícil.

Una vez que terminó, sacó la botella, la probó en su muñeca todavía algo roja y caminó hacia ellos. Le entregó la botella a Trunks, quien feliz la agarró, antes de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Vegeta.

—A veces es un poco quisquilloso por las mañanas y lo único que toma es leche caliente.

Ella alzó algo la cabeza y vio a Vegeta observar cómo su hijo bebía. Luego él volvió su atención hacia Bulma y asintió ligeramente. Permanecieron en esa posición por un rato, después ella decidió alejarse. Al hacerlo, reparó que algo rozaba con gentileza su muñeca dañada. Por un instante, Bulma se congeló; eran los dedos de Vegeta. La acción había sido tan inesperada y tan _impropia_ de él, que no supo qué hacer.

Sentía como si su corazón dejara de latir. Y entonces, tan rápido como comenzó, se detuvo. Notó sus dedos alejarse y ella dejó caer el brazo a un lado. Bulma parpadeó por unos segundos, luego soltó el aliento que estuvo conteniendo sin advertirlo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de alejarse de los dos hombres de su vida. Mientras regresaba a la cámara de gravedad, sin siquiera percatarse de que no se había tomado el café, su mente se concentró en el pequeño gesto.

Era algo que _nunca_ hubiera esperado que él haga, pero lo hizo. ¿Se sentía mal por sus muñecas? Porque honestamente, ella ni siquiera se preocupaba de eso. Nunca pensó que en realidad deseara hacerle daño. Alguien como Vegeta tenía mucha fuerza y a veces, esta era difícil de controlar; imaginaba que no siempre se daba cuenta de lo fácil que se podía lastimar a un humano. Si de verdad hubiera querido hacerle daño, tendría una marca real y cicatrices. Esto no era nada. Su fuerza escapó de su control por un segundo y ella no pensó al respecto.

Sin embargo, era agradable saber que en realidad le pasaba por la cabeza que la había herido. No solo le mostraba un lado diferente de él, sino que le indicaba que la cuidaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. También le enseñó otra lección.

Vegeta no era alguien que pudiera ser descifrado.


	7. Capítulo Siete

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo siete**

 **Chico malo**

El sol había desaparecido del horizonte, sin embargo, Bulma todavía no terminaba las nuevas mejoras de la cámara de gravedad. Le dijo a Vegeta la noche anterior que finalizaría el día de hoy, pero las cosas no salieron así. Culpaba de todo al hecho de que no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada y aunque llevaba bebidos unos quince cafés, su mente tan solo no podía concentrarse en la tarea delante de ella. Después de su pequeño _encuentro_ con Vegeta antes, apenas dejó la cámara y no lo había vuelto a ver. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que casi _temía_ irse sin completarla.

No era que la inquietase su ira o su reacción ya que estaba acostumbrada a su temperamento. Tal vez se debía sobre todo a que en verdad se sentía mal. Bulma sabía que era una mujer obstinada y a veces simplemente seguía empujando y empujando, sin detenerse jamás. A menudo olvidaba que Vegeta no era como el resto de ellos y que su límite podía ser alcanzado con facilidad. Lo que sea que pensabas que habías descubierto de él, al día siguiente ya no existía. Él mostraba diferentes facetas y parecía ser una persona completamente diferente a veces. Anoche le mostró otra parte de sí mismo.

Lo empujó hasta el punto de ver dolor en sus ojos de ónice. Vegeta no era alguien que exteriorizara muchas emociones, pero no fue capaz de ocultar eso. A medida que avanzaba el día, no podía dejar de meditar en lo que sucedió y como resultado se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas sobre él. _Esto_ no era Vegeta: alguien que encajara exactamente con la descripción de padre o marido, aunque se hallara presente. Solo empezaba a entender cuánto lo aplastaba cada día asumir un papel que nunca estuvo destinado a desempeñar.

El Vegeta que llegó a la Tierra por primera vez hace años no habría desperdiciado su tiempo en ella ni en este planeta; él mató fácilmente a su único aliado, uno de los últimos saiyajins restantes en un parpadeo. Aunque ocurrió de forma gradual y lo más probable era que no lo admitiría, cambió a paso lento a lo largo de los años. No era perfecto, sin embargo, realizaba un enorme esfuerzo por salir de su zona de confort para, con suerte, hacer lo correcto. Era inusual en él, pero también era una prueba de que Vegeta podía ser otro.

Bulma suspiró con fuerza cuando se permitió sentarse en el suelo y luego dejó caer sus herramientas. Ahora tenía que averiguar si iba a pasar otra noche despierta o se concedería un poco de sueño. Quizás si solo durmiera un par de horas y después volviera a trabajar, sería más productiva. Sí, dormiría unas cuantas horas y se despertaría alrededor de la una de la madrugada, eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para terminar antes del entrenamiento matutino habitual de Vegeta. Sonrió para sí misma y se esforzó por levantarse.

Cerró la puerta de la cámara de gravedad detrás de ella e hizo su camino por el pasillo. Antes de permitirse un poco de descanso, quería visitar a su pequeño. Apenas vio a Trunks hoy y lo echaba mucho de menos.

En silencio llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido al entrar; las luces se encontraban apagadas y Trunks dormía profundamente, metido entre sus mantas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se dirigía a la cuna. Bulma lo observó dormir, tenía el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano.

Trunks frunció el ceño y eso le recordó tanto a Vegeta. En realidad, mucho de su pequeño niño parecía recordarle al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Solo podía esperar que no creciera tan obstinado como su padre. Ella extendió la mano, arregló su manta y salió de la habitación. Sabía que podía ser sensible al ki y no quería que su presencia lo despertara. Por lo general, él estaba con ella todo el día y ahora que pasaba su tiempo con Vegeta, pensó que probablemente la _extrañaba_ y si sentía su aura podría despertar.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, se encontró deseando visitar otra habitación; _la de Vegeta_. Podía recordar muy bien lo que pasó la última vez que entró allí y estaba bastante segura de que necesitaba un descanso de ella. No obstante, Bulma lanzó una mirada por el pasillo y sus ojos se detuvieron en la puerta de su dormitorio. Suspiró antes de volverse para ir directo a su propia habitación. Se daría una agradable y larga ducha, trataría de olvidarse de todo e intentaría tomar un merecido descanso. Tenía que dejar de trabajar hasta el agotamiento.

Bulma entró en su dormitorio con los párpados pesados. Ahora que su cerebro se enfocaba —o trataba de enfocarse en cualquier cosa— percibió los efectos secundarios de todo el café y fue como si su cuerpo se estuviera desmenuzando poco a poco. Cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba la blusa por encima de la cabeza, preparándose para entrar en la ducha. Cuando lanzó la blusa sobre la cama, algo atrajo su mirada. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a Vegeta mirándola, apoyado contra la pared. Sintió que su aliento quedaba atrapado en su garganta.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo, él no se movió de su posición. Sus ojos ni siquiera bajaron hasta la piel expuesta. De repente, Bulma se permitió respirar, pero no supo qué decir, en cambio, muchas preguntas llenaban su mente: ¿qué hacía en su habitación?, ¿la había estado esperando?, _¿por qué_? Caminó lentamente lento en su dirección, el corazón le latía como un tambor dentro del pecho. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia de él, se detuvo, los ojos de Vegeta la quemaban por dentro. Ella sentía que si él no decía —o hacía— algo pronto, su silencio la volvería loca.

—Vegeta —susurró con timidez rompiendo el silencio.

Finalmente, apartó la mirada de ella y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. Vegeta sabía lo que ella quería preguntar, pero la verdad era que no tenía la respuesta. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía en su dormitorio. Después de poner a su hijo en la cama, no pudo evitarlo cuando la vio en su puerta, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior le inundaban la mente. Antes de darse cuenta, empezó a dirigirse a la habitación de Bulma y desde entonces estuvo esperando, mirando por la ventana. ¿Por qué vino aquí?

Bueno, al menos había algo que podía explicar lo que quería.

Tantas cosas se dejaron de decir.

No deseaba que ella se hiciera ilusiones.

Vegeta volvió la cabeza y observó fijamente el cielo sin estrellas, sus facciones se mostraban duras.

—No sé lo que quiero, mujer.

Bulma asintió despacio, sus palabras tenían sentido para ella.

Lo que pasó entre los dos, _pasó;_ pero no representaba nada nuevo. Él ya había escogido quedarse y era hasta donde decidió llegar hasta el momento. Cuidadosamente, ella se acercó a la ventana y presionó las palmas contra el frío cristal. La oscuridad de la noche era lo único que podía ver, sin embargo, siguió mirando hacia adelante. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras correctas a usar?, ¿qué debía responder? Decir que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo sonaba desesperada y decir que no podía importarle menos era mentir.

Sin Vegeta en su vida, no sería lo mismo. Sí, ella era fuerte, podía sobrevivir, aunque la soledad resultaría difícil de soportar. Había salido con Yamcha por un tiempo y siempre fue capaz de visualizar su vida sin él, probablemente porque estaban terminando todo el tiempo, en cambio _Vegeta_... le dejó una impresión tan fuerte que era difícil de imaginar el que nunca estuviera allí de nuevo. Tenía la intención de quedarse porque su hijo vivía en la Tierra, pero tal vez ellos nunca serían más que compañeros de cuarto o quizás amantes casuales.

Bulma lo quería en su vida, por lo tanto tomaría cualquier cosa que él le diera como viniera...

Había aprendido a estar sola, aun así su presencia creció en ella. Quizás Vegeta nunca sentiría lo que ella sentía por él, a pesar de todo, mientras permaneciera alrededor, estaría bien con eso. Vegeta era muchas cosas, menos su amigo. Nada de lo que compartían podría ser etiquetado como una amistad y lo aceptaba tal cual. Ella disfrutaba de sus momentos juntos, ya fuera el sexo, interacciones ocasionales o peleas.

Mientras las palabras que él dijo resonaban en su mente, Bulma decidió tomarlo como la verdad esta vez; no alimentaría sus propias esperanzas. Sea lo que sea que cruzara por su camino, lo recibiría, pero si él no quería esto, entonces no lo necesitaba en su vida de esa manera. Vegeta no podía ser descifrado ni entendido, por lo menos no todavía. Un día, cuando tomara una decisión, estaría allí esperando a ver lo que en realidad deseaba; hasta entonces, ella sería Bulma y viviría su vida como si esta situación fuera normal.

—Lo sé —respondió al fin, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Vegeta no mostró ningún tipo de reacción y después de unos segundos, comenzó a salir del dormitorio. Cuando pasó junto a ella, él sintió que sus dedos le rozaban el costado de la mano, pero nunca dejó de avanzar. Sonrió para sí misma cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta y en el momento que estuvo segura de que se había ido, se dio la vuelta. Bulma apretó la espalda contra la ventana, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Extrañamente, después de todo lo que pasó, estaba contenta.

Desconocido para ella, Vegeta todavía tenía la mano en la empuñadura de la puerta. Le tomó unos segundos antes de que finalmente la soltara y cuando lo hizo, cerró los ojos durante un breve período de tiempo; estaba acostumbrado a que su vida estuviera trazada para él, pero aquí, _ahora_ , no sabía qué hacer. Era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

Todo era complicado.

* * *

Bulma había concluido, se despertó a la una de la madrugada y desde entonces, se mantuvo trabajando para terminar de reparar la cámara de gravedad. Finalmente, después de unas cinco horas, se hallaba lista. Todavía no la probaba, pero nunca dudó de su genio y confiaba en que funcionaría a la perfección. Se limpió las manos con un paño azul y retrocedió para admirar su obra. Sus ojos estaban un poco adoloridos por la falta de sueño, aun así había valido absolutamente la pena. Suspiró satisfecha, agarró su bolsa de herramientas e hizo el camino hacia la habitación de Vegeta. Abrigaba la esperanza de que estuviera allí ya que seguía siendo temprano y ella sabía que Trunks todavía dormía.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, llamó a su puerta por primera vez. Se alejó un poco y esperó a que él contestara, lo cual, después de unos segundos hizo. Incluso él parecía un poco sorprendido de que ella no se hubiera metido como solía hacerlo.

—Quedas relevado de tu deber. —Bulma anunció orgullosa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cansado—. Terminé la cámara de gravedad.

La expresión de Vegeta permaneció sin cambios mientras contemplaba su apariencia. Llevaba una blusa de color rosado con la palabra Bulma escrita en blanco y un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Había grasa en su mejilla izquierda y se podía decir por sus ojos que sufría de falta de sueño. Sin decir una palabra, pasó junto a ella y se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad. Bulma observó en silencio como él caminaba por todo el pasillo, entraba y cerraba la puerta por detrás. Cuando oyó que la cámara de gravedad se encendía, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. _Este era el Vegeta que conocía_.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a su habitación donde tomaría un baño y se desharía de todo el sudor y la grasa de su cuerpo. No tardó demasiado en llegar y esperaba que Trunks durmiera lo suficiente como para que ella se duchara. No queriendo desperdiciar un segundo, se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y saltó a la ducha, prácticamente suspiró de alivio cuando sintió el agua caliente en su piel. Conforme se relajaba, su mente se llenó de pensamientos.

Lo positivo de Vegeta era que no importaba cómo fueran las cosas, el comportamiento de ni uno tenía que cambiar. No necesitaba revisar el modo en que actuaba a su alrededor, ni cómo hablaban y lo mismo se aplicaba para él. Tal vez era lo bueno de dejar que las cosas pasaran en lugar de forzarlas. Mientras Bulma procedía a lavar su cabello corto y azul, no pudo evitar recordar lo que se sentía al _fin_ tener una liberación después de tanto tiempo. Había sido inesperado, sin embargo, lo disfrutó. Es cierto que no resultó como esperaba, sobre todo debido a la llegada de Milk, pero apenas importaba.

Unos minutos más tarde terminó con su ducha, se puso su ropa y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, Trunks empezó a gritar, haciéndole saber que una siesta estaba por completo fuera de lugar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar asintió dulcemente, tendió las manos y tomó a su niño entre los brazos.

—No te preocupes, mamá te dará de comer.

La mayoría de las veces que Trunks lloraba era fácil adivinar que tenía hambre. Con dos saiyajins en la casa, Bulma a veces se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaban para todavía tener dinero con toda la comida que ellos requerían. Su madre compraba comestibles cada dos días y siempre, la comida desaparecía muy rápido. Puesto que Vegeta tuvo poco más que hacer que alimentarse en el último par de días, la cocina se había quedado vacía.

Pensando en esos dos últimos días, no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué le habría parecido a Vegeta el tiempo qué pasó con su hijo?

Antes de que accediera a cuidar de Trunks, apenas compartía tiempo con él. Obviamente, consultárselo no era la idea más sensata ni segura, aun así no conseguía quitarse la curiosidad. Las cosas fueron bien, estaba bastante segura porque Trunks lucía sano y salvo y Vegeta nunca vino a buscarla.

A veces se encontraba deseando que Trunks hablara y le diera la primicia, lástima que no pudiera. Además de eso, era demasiado joven, sin duda nunca recordaría lo que pasó. Afortunadamente para Vegeta su secreto estaba a salvo. Bulma casi sentía como si quisiera darse de patadas por no pensar en poner algunas cámaras o algo así. Aunque si lo hubiera hecho y él lo descubría, ella ni siquiera podría comenzar a imaginar la clase de rabia en la que entraría, pero habría valido la pena.

Con Trunks en sus brazos, pasó frente a la cámara de gravedad mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Adivinaba que Vegeta invertiría un par de días seguidos en ese lugar ya que no fue capaz de entrenar por mucho tiempo. Ella lo comprendía y aunque no había ninguna amenaza actual, él no podía bajar la guardia, pero a veces se presionaba demasiado. El hombre vivía para su entrenamiento y nada más. Sin duda en algún momento ¡Vegeta explotaría! El pensamiento la hizo reír y lo escondió en el fondo de su mente.

No, no iba a idear un plan que hiciera que Vegeta se relajara. Se había dicho que las cosas iban a darse por sí mismas y él no era alguien con quien pasar el rato. Suspiró con fuerza al entrar en la cocina. Debía tener cuidado o antes de que lo supiera, lo empujaría de nuevo. Bulma puso a Trunks en su silla alta, tomó su comida favorita de la nevera, la metió en el microondas y cogió una taza de café para ella. Todavía estaba cansada por el sobreagotamiento al que se había sometido, pero si quería regresar a un horario normal de sueño, significaba que tendría que resistir.

Cuando el microondas terminó, levantó el plato con una mano, mientras sostenía su café con la otra. Puso la comida delante de él, le entregó el tenedor y se sentó. Trunks dejó de llorar cuando comenzó a rellenar su rostro bajo el ojo vigilante de su madre.

Bulma decidió que tal vez, los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo en la casa últimamente y que un paseo por el parque sería lo apropiado. Necesitaba aire fresco y Trunks podía aprovecharlo. Un montón de cosas acababan de suceder que demandaron su tiempo y sentía como si su hijo hubiera sido descuidado solo un poquito.

La amaba y ella lo adoraba. Y también, en este momento, era su saiyajin favorito y prefería pasar el tiempo con él. ¿Tal vez se sentía un tanto solitaria? Se encogió de hombros; cuando estaba a punto de relajarse en su silla, oyó el timbre. Arqueó una ceja antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Una vez que la abrió, la persona que encontró no era alguien a quien esperara. _Yamcha_. Sus labios se separaron un poco; ella se quedó allí, algo confundida.

Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nunca me llamaste —declaró.

Bulma procesó las palabras en su mente y luego se avergonzó.

—Lo siento. —¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Tantas cosas ocurrieron y él fue lo último en su mente en ese momento—. Entra —dijo y se apartó del camino.

Por lo general, Yamcha se limitaría a que ella lo llamara, pero pasó bastante tiempo y se preguntó por qué no lo hacía. Suponía que quizás estuviera ocupada o _peleando_ con Vegeta, aunque por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar absolutamente bien. Tomó su invitación a entrar e ingresó a la casa y la siguió hasta la cocina, donde de inmediato vio a Trunks comiendo alegremente, con algo de salsa en sus mejillas. Él sonrió un poco antes de sentarse al lado del niño. Era difícil creer que fuera de Vegeta y Yamcha lo consideraba una cosa muy buena.

—¿Entonces, cómo estás? —indagó rompiendo el silencio.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

—Agotada, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien.

Yamcha todavía amaba a Bulma, pero había renunciado a que volvieran a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no la quisiera en su vida, aunque fuera solo como amigos. Tenían una historia juntos y no quería olvidarse de todos los buenos momentos que compartieron en el pasado. Claro, podría resultar un poco difícil, en especial si consideraba el hecho de que Vegeta no lo soportaba, aun así, dudaba que Bulma dejaría que él le impidiera ver a quién quisiera. Además, a cualquier posibilidad, incluso la más pequeña que tuviera de mear sobre Vegeta, le daría la bienvenida.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo hoy, como amigos. —Se aseguró de añadir la parte de amigos, así Bulma estaría segura de sus intenciones.

Bulma pareció considerar su oferta durante unos segundos. Era una extraña coincidencia qué, hace solo unos instantes, hubiera pensado en que quería hacer algo y cómo se estaba aburriendo atrapada en la casa casi todo el tiempo. Miró a Trunks y asintió. Yamcha y ella eran amigos, no existía ninguna razón por la que no pudiera salir con él. Aunque en el fondo una pequeña parte suya sentía que no le agradaría a Vegeta... pero ellos no eran nada, él le dijo eso. Su mente estaba clara sobre Trunks, no sobre ella. Además, no tenía ninguna intención de volver otra vez con Yamcha, esto era simplemente una solicitud amistosa.

—Justo iba a llevar a Trunks a dar un paseo, ¿quieres venir? —le consultó mientras recogía el plato vacío frente a su hijo.

Yamcha le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

En lo más profundo, Yamcha tenía la sensación de que a Vegeta no le gustaría la idea de que él estuviera dando vueltas alrededor de Bulma _y_ Trunks, pero por la forma en que ella se lo pidió, no parecía pensar que hubiera algo malo en eso. La miró mientras cargaba a Trunks y empezaba a alejarse.

—Vamos a cambiarnos y podremos ir —dijo por encima del hombro.

Decidió esperarla en la sala de estar; como se sentía muy nervioso, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. No entendía el porqué de tanto estrés, después de todo, era probable que Vegeta ya conociera qué estaba allí y no se daba a conocer. Bulma no dejaría que él le hiciera daño, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que se dijera, su nivel de estrés se negaba a bajar, simplemente lo aceptó y esperó a que Bulma aparecería antes de Vegeta.

Para responder a sus oraciones, Bulma regresó después de unos minutos, sosteniendo a Trunks entre sus brazos.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Yamcha asintió, se levantó del sofá y la siguió. No logró evitar echar un vistazo en dirección a la cámara de gravedad, su preocupación crecía. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba de Vegeta. ¿Acaso algo que él no sabía había ocurrido? Tal vez trataría de hablar con Bulma sobre Vegeta más tarde, aunque debía tener cuidado, conocía lo sensible que ella era sobre el tema y como no estaba al tanto de la naturaleza de su relación actual, no quería cometer un error.

Debía admitir que podía haber sido un idiota por perder a Bulma, pero Vegeta lo era más por no darse cuenta de lo que poseía y lo que nunca perdería. Yamcha lo entendió por la mirada en sus ojos cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Ella había decidido aferrarse, sin importar lo que pasara y nunca lo dejaría deslizarse de entre sus dedos. Suspiró, deseando que fuera él quien la conservara.

Esperaba que Vegeta algún día comprendiera que Bulma era lo mejor que jamás podría lograr.

Era la única dispuesta a mirar más allá de quién era y de lo que solía ser.

* * *

Bulma se frotó el cuello con gentileza mientras sus párpados se sentían más y más pesados. En ese momento sentada en el sofá beige, viendo distraídamente la televisión, no podía, por más que lo intentara, recordar lo que miraba. Yamcha, Trunks y ella dieron un largo paseo por la ciudad y acababan de regresar hacia solo dos horas. Cuando llegaron, Vegeta todavía estaba en la cámara de gravedad y según su madre, él había permanecido allí todo el tiempo. Luego almorzaron, Yamcha se quedó un rato más, después del cual se marchó.

Fue agradable tener a su viejo amigo de nuevo cuando no se encontraban en peligro inminente por los androides; no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido, Yamcha seguía siendo un buen chico y apreciaba su amistad. Sin embargo, en estos instantes, sentía que toda la caminata la dejó drenada de su energía y luchaba por permanecer despierta. Ya había puesto a Trunks en su habitación, a dormir su siesta hacía media hora y se había quedado sin hacer nada, pero si iba a volver a un horario normal de sueño, realmente necesitaba realizar algo para evitar quedarse dormida antes de acostarse.

De pronto, como si atendieran a sus rezos, oyó que la cámara de gravedad se apagaba. Vegeta pronto saldría y lo más probable era que estuviera muy hambriento. A lo mejor podría ser agradable y le prepararía algo de comer. Quizás quería hacerlo porque esperaba que él no se sintiera con el mejor estado de ánimo, aunque, evidentemente, no era asunto suyo con quien ella paseaba; aún más, ¡no era cómo si lo hubiera hecho a sus espaldas o algo así! Bulma respiró hondo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Vegeta nunca era paciente cuando se trataba de comida, así que decidió comenzar con algo rápido al menos para mantenerlo ocupado en tanto cocinaba. Empezó a preparar unos bocadillos para él, mientras esperaba a que entrara en la cocina. Como imaginó, unos minutos más tarde, Vegeta apareció y dio una ojeada en su dirección cuando puso un pie en el lugar. No lo miró, a pesar de eso notó que se había sentado a la mesa, lo que causó que un silencio incómodo llenara el lugar. A Vegeta posiblemente no le importaba, pero a ella sí.

Por otra parte, él en realidad no era alguien con quien charlar.

—He salido hoy —comenzó Bulma y coronó el primer lote de sándwiches con una salsa de mostaza y miel.

Como era de esperar, Vegeta no dijo nada.

—Fui a dar un paseo por el parque con Trunks y Yamcha.

¿Por qué se lo comentaba? Tal vez porque no quería que pensara que escondía algo. No le importaba si él sabía adónde iba o con quién. Era mejor sacarlo a relucir y decírselo, incluso si ya estaba al tanto de que Yamcha visitó la casa.

—Luego almorzamos —siguió, casi había terminado con los sándwiches.

Una vez más, él permaneció en silencio, Bulma comprendía que eso no significaba necesariamente que no le importara. Si ella pudiera sentir los kis, entonces, quizás, sería capaz de juzgar mejor su reacción. Vegeta guardaba silencio sobre un montón de cosas y al mismo tiempo tenía una rabia hirviendo en su interior. Supuso que ahora podría ser una de esas situaciones. A Vegeta nunca le gustó Yamcha y sabía que no era del todo por la historia pasada que vivió con él. Desde el principio, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins le había tomado aversión.

Bulma puso los bocadillos en un plato y caminó hacia Vegeta. Trató de echarle un vistazo a su rostro cuando dejó el plato, pero nada lo delató. Se quedó a su lado un poco más de lo necesario antes de volverse y regresar al mostrador.

Mientras buscaba una bolsa de arroz, Vegeta la distrajo, fue una sorpresa que hablara.

—No quiero a ese terrícola cerca de mi hijo.

Fue difícil para Bulma ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Así que ahora Trunks era _su_ hijo, ¿verdad? Durante unos segundos permaneció en silencio y dejó la bolsa de arroz.

—Bueno, yo deseaba salir con Trunks y Yamcha se ofreció a acompañarnos. No necesito permiso para hacer algunas cosas, ¿verdad? —Ella estaba tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible; quería ver a dónde iba esto. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza intentaba recordarle que no lo empujara demasiado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—La próxima vez, pídele a la mujer cabeza de chorlito que lo vigile.

En el instante en que Yamcha se acercó a la casa, Vegeta lo sintió y se tensó extremadamente. Había visto demasiado de él durante la pelea con los androides y lo último que quería era que apareciera sin ninguna razón y sin ser invitado. También percibió cuando Bulma y Trunks se habían ido con él y eso le desagradó aún más. Era una buena cosa que él tuviera su cámara de gravedad de vuelta y que no hubiera entrenado en un par de días. En realidad, bueno para el terrícola. Toda su rabia se había transformado en un entrenamiento intensificado.

Conocía la historia de la mujer con ese idiota y Vegeta también era consciente de lo que Yamcha todavía sentía hacia Bulma. No era como si alguna vez hubiera sido sutil al respecto. Estaba bastante seguro de que cuando él se fue sin saber sobre el embarazo, Yamcha probablemente se había ofrecido a formar una familia con ella.

Tenía la sensación de que aún trataba de hacer eso, incluso con él alrededor. A Vegeta no le gustó Yamcha desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando regresó a la Tierra. El bastardo era demasiado engreído para ser un humano tan débil.

Y ahora, se preguntaba si la mujer lo hacía a propósito.

Una vez más, Bulma empujó.

—Así que si Trunks no está en torno, está bien _, yo_ puedo estar cerca de Yamcha. —De repente, sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Estaba segura de que sin importar lo que él dijera, ella terminaría haciendo lo que deseara, pero todavía ansiaba conocer qué respondería. Dijo antes que no sabía lo que quería. Eso no significaba que no se sintiera de cierta manera sobre su relación con Yamcha. Los segundos pasaron y no recibió una respuesta. Bulma estaba a punto de renunciar y concentrarse en el arroz en el momento que Vegeta habló.

—No lo quiero por aquí.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que su corazón saltaba un latido. No lo dijo directamente, sin embargo, ella entendió lo que significaba y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Bulma decidió tomarlo como si Vegeta no quisiera que Yamcha estuviera alrededor de ella. Por supuesto, no podía importarle menos ese detalle porque vería a quien deseara, pero era agradable saber que estaba algo celoso. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil era de descifrar. No le importaba, le gustaban los desafíos de todos modos.

Puesto que era capaz de ser muy silencioso y ella le daba la espalda, no lo oyó venir en su dirección. Solo cuando percibió su presencia por detrás se dio cuenta de dónde él estaba y lo miró. De repente, la boca de Vegeta estuvo demasiado cerca de su oído y rápidamente Bulma descubrió que lo único que podía oír era el sonido de su corazón. Notó su cálido aliento contra su piel, lo que envió sacudidas de placer por toda su columna. Su última _interacción_ fue demasiado reciente para que ella no se viera afectada por esto.

—Toma una ducha, mujer —susurró al fin.

Sus palabras la trajeron de vuelta del umbral del estupor, sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño desorientada.

—¿Una ducha? —repitió confundida.

Vegeta se alejó después de coger una manzana de la cesta de frutas.

—Hueles a él.

De inmediato, supo que se refería a Yamcha, aunque no conseguía pensar en ningún olor en particular que pudiera tener que molestara a Vegeta.

—¿A qué te refieres con qué huelo a él? —preguntó ella, mirando en su dirección, el azul se encontró con el negro por un breve instante.

Él le dio una mordida a la manzana.

—Hueles a mujeres y a ese horrible hedor que él usa.

Bulma supuso que hacía referencia a la colonia de Yamcha. Ella realmente no lograba oler nada, pero por otra parte, sus sentidos no eran nada comparados con los de Vegeta. Tenía que admitirlo, era interesante saber que no deseaba que oliera a Yamcha. ¿Por qué?, ¿era por qué podría calificarla como mujer de Yamcha? Con Vegeta, nunca nada era fácil. No quería que ella fuera suya y tampoco quería que fuera de nadie. Cualquier otra persona habría renunciado a él, pero ella era Bulma y era terca. Además, a veces sentía como si él se estuviera aproximando. Después de todo, el que compartiera sus sentimientos era un gran paso.

Lo empujó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué debería eliminar el aroma —preguntó, burlándose.

Vegeta tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Aun así, su respuesta fue bastante simple.

—No quiero su olor en ti.

La audacia de sus palabras fue probablemente lo que la golpeó primero. No había esperado esa respuesta, en especial, no tan rápido. No se suponía que fueran nada el uno para el otro y sin embargo, lo eran todo. Parecía extraño estar en dos posiciones tan opuestas, pero para ella tenía sentido.

Bulma sonrió un poco y se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, esperando a ver lo qué haría. Sin pensar en ello, Bulma apretó sus labios contra los de él y envió un escalofrío de placer a través de su cuerpo.

No fue un beso largo ni apasionado. Fue un beso corto e inesperado que ella necesitaba, quizás porque había amado su respuesta.

Tan rápido como lo hizo, se apartó. Parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido por que cogió un tazón y comenzó a preparar el arroz. Vegeta permaneció unos segundos allí, luego caminó de regreso a la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, como si le hubiera divertido su acción. Bulma terminó de preparar la comida y se la entregó sonriendo. Había quizás muchas razones por las que actuó así, la más simple era porque se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Se encontraban atascados en el medio. Él podía asolarla en el mostrador tan fácilmente como podía deslizarse de entre los dedos de ella. Se había dicho a sí misma que dejaría que las cosas sucedieran, que dejaría que Vegeta solucionara sus sentimientos y todo lo demás, pero la verdad era que no estaba en su naturaleza. Bulma no fue hecha para sentarse y ver que las cosas pasaran. Incluso cuando su vida estuvo en peligro, había luchado primero y nunca se arrepintió. No tenía la intención de dejar que Vegeta se alejara de ella.

No lo obligaría a amarla, aun así, lo haría estar a su alrededor. No puedes argumentar con Vegeta y decirle que tiene sentimientos. Simplemente no era ese tipo de persona, la única manera de probar su punto era hacérselo ver. Eso era justo lo que Bulma pretendía hacer: le demostraría a Vegeta que él se preocupaba mucho más por ella de lo que dejaba ver. No sería fácil y podría quemarse, pero había estado jugando con fuego desde el principio.

Bulma lo miró, la sonrisa todavía seguía presente en su rostro.

Era el momento de averiguar quién jugaba mejor, ella o Vegeta.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo ocho**

 **Una esperanza sellada por un acuerdo**

—¿Así qué Milk va a tener _otro_ bebé? —preguntó Bunny cuando terminaba de ponerle el glaseado a sus pastelitos.

Mientras ella estaba ocupada cocinando, Bulma y Trunks le hacían compañía. Fue entonces que Bulma se dio cuenta de su falta de amigos. ¡Estaba compartiendo las recientes noticias con su madre, por qué no había nadie más con quién hacerlo! Sin embargo, demostraba ser una buena oyente hasta este momento y ella necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Trunks todavía no estaba muy avanzado en su pronunciación y Vegeta no era muy comunicativo, lo cual la dejaba sola con su madre.

—Así parece —contestó terminando el último bocado de su sándwich.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bunny quien caminaba en dirección a Bulma y Trunks.

—¿No te hace querer tener otro bebé? —dijo muy entusiasta.

Por un segundo, Bulma se atragantó con la comida.

—¿Qué?

Bunny parecía sorprendida, como si no hubiera esperado esa reacción de su hija.

—Siempre pensé que querrías más de un bebé —explicó antes de sentarse— y Trunks casi cumple un año, ¿no sería mejor si tuvieran una edad cercana?

Desde ese punto de vista, debía estar de acuerdo con su madre. Era quizás mejor cuando los niños contaban solamente con una diferencia de algunos años, aun así, no veía que sucediera para ella. No era como si no pudiera manejar a otro niño; pero no solo era demasiado pronto, también estaba el factor Vegeta. No tenía intención de encontrar a alguien más, lo que limitaba la elección del padre a _una_ persona y dudaba que él quisiera más hijos.

—Me gustaría, quiero decir, sí —empezó a explicar Bulma.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —consultó Bunny confundida.

Siempre había deseado muchos nietos y con personas tan guapas como Vegeta y Bulma, ¿cómo ella no podía querer tener pequeños adorables corriendo por todos lados? Además, ¡no era como si no hubiera suficiente espacio en la casa para más niños! ¡Había muchas habitaciones vacías que estaban esperando ser llenadas! Si fuera soltera y más joven, ¡pasaría sus días con el señor Vegeta tratando de expandir la familia! ¡Ah, esos eran los buenos tiempos de su juventud!

Bulma sabía que sería un poco complicado de explicárselo a su madre ya que Bunny creía firmemente que ella y Vegeta eran pareja, pero trató de hacerlo de una manera que pudiera entender.

—Vegeta ya tiene más hijos de los que desea. —Era la verdad después de todo, sabía que él nunca planeó establecerse y formar una familia.

—Tonterías —replicó Bunny y se dio la vuelta—. Te gustaría tener más hijos, ¿no es así, Vegeta?

Bulma se congeló y sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente; ¿Vegeta estaba en la cocina? Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido y se preguntó cuánto de la conversación había escuchado. Lamió sus labios secos, giró con lentitud y lo observó sacar algo de la nevera. Supo que oyó la pregunta de su madre y esperó a ver qué respondería. Los segundos pasaron, pero él permaneció en silencio ocupado en sus asuntos.

Por primera vez, al menos según Bulma, su madre fue inteligente y no empujó el tema. Obviamente, si todavía no había respondido, era porque no quería. Aunque, esto la dejó pensando; si él no quería ninguno, ¿no debería haber dicho alguna cosa grosera al estilo de: _«_ No necesito más mocosos inútiles _»_ o algo así?, ¿por qué eligió no contestar la pregunta?, ¿empujarlo para obtener una respuesta sería lo adecuado?

—Vegeta no quiere una familia —aclaró Bulma, un pequeño toque sutil de tristeza se oyó en su voz, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Trunks.

Por primera vez desde que entró en la cocina, Vegeta detuvo sus movimientos y se volvió para mirar a Bulma. Había advertido la conversación que sostenían antes de entrar en la cocina ya que eran tan malditamente ruidosas. Al principio no prestó mucha atención a la charla inútil, hasta que escuchó a la madre de la mujer hablar de más bebés. Desaceleró sus pasos y oyó a Bulma decir que quería más y de alguna manera él estaba involucrado en eso. Dijo que quería más hijos, pero probablemente él no. A Vegeta no le gustaba la forma en que se vio involucrado en toda esta idea _familiar_. Aunque no se arrepentía de su hijo, todavía fue un error en principio. Antes que nada, él era un saiyajin, no un padre y no pensaba tener más de uno. Si bien, por lo que había oído, ella no estaba harta de los mocosos.

—No necesito una familia —respondió finalmente antes de salir de la cocina.

—Bueno, Yamcha siempre quiso un montón de niños —comentó Bunny, riéndose, sin darse cuenta del impacto de sus palabras.

Bulma en realidad no se interesaba por Yamcha, salvo de una manera amistosa y nunca estarían juntos de nuevo. Incluso si alguna vez se sintiera desesperada y se empeñara en tener niños, no acudiría a él. Demonios, al menos trataría de engañar a Vegeta primero, o algo así. Sin embargo, las palabras de la señora Briefs provocaron una pequeña reacción en Vegeta. Cuando Bulma notó que frenó en seco, recordó los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace un par de días cuando él le pidió que limpiara el olor de Yamcha de su cuerpo. ¿Podría ser qué las palabras de su madre lo hubieran alterado?

Vegeta no había sido capaz de detener el instinto de rabia que se produjo en su cuerpo y antes de que lo supiera tuvo la intensa necesidad de matar al débil. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se calmó lentamente y salió del lugar, sabía que ella había notado su reacción. Maldijo en voz alta, culpando a Bunny por lo que dijo. ¿Y qué si el débil quería una familia? No importaba porque la mujer no tenía interés en él. ¿Y por qué le importaba si tenía interés en Yamcha o no? Sin reflexionar, Vegeta extendió el brazo y estampó un agujero en la pared más cercana.

Bulma saltó un poco ante el al sonido creado por la reacción de Vegeta, luego negó levemente con la cabeza. Era obvio que estaba enfadado en este momento y supuso que se debía sobre todo a su respuesta. Él todavía tenía demasiado miedo de sentir, se percató de que eso era en lo que necesitaban trabajar. Hasta que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, no harían ningún progreso. Sí, realmente estaba dispuesta a esperar y ser paciente, pero todavía deseaba algún tipo de progreso. A menos que le dieran un pequeño empujón a Vegeta, él no aprendería a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Afortunadamente —o por desgracia— para él, Bulma pretendía ser ese pequeño empujón.

* * *

 _Una actividad_.

Bulma intentaba encontrar una actividad en común de parejas, o incluso de amigos que pudiera ser apropiada para ella y Vegeta. Por el momento estaba resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensó originalmente. No quería ver una película en casa, ya que lo habían hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado. Ir a una sala de cine tampoco era una buena idea porque podía imaginarlo haciendo explotar a personas inocentes si se atrevían a hacer demasiado ruido, o cualquier otra cosa que lo molestara. Lo siguiente en la lista era un restaurante, pero honestamente, por qué arrastrarlo allí, cuando él se comería toda la comida y era probable que incluso se negaría a ir ya que tenían más en la casa.

¿Caminar? _No_. Vegeta no era muy hablador y un paseo en completo silencio podía ponerse incómodo.

¿Juegos de mesa? _Lo haría volar en pedazos si perdía_.

Ir a un museo o a una galería de arte tampoco funcionaría, y no era como si pudieran ir y tener una cena informal entre amigos; Vegeta no soportaba a nadie.

De pronto, tuvo una idea, ¿qué tal una cena romántica? Después de todo, mientras hubiera comida, sería bastante fácil persuadir a Vegeta y no necesariamente tenía que saber de qué se trataba. Todo lo que debía hacer era presentarse y ella haría el resto. Bulma, quien había ido en busca de las esferas del dragón para pedir a su príncipe azul a una edad muy joven, siempre fue una chica romántica. Hasta ahora, la única parte del cuento de hadas en la que Vegeta encajaba era la parte del príncipe. Se encogió de hombros: era suficiente.

Ahora, todo debía ser perfecto si iba a hacerlo. Miró su reloj; indicaba la una de la tarde. Eso le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para planearlo para esta noche. Bulma se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el pasillo. Perfecto, Vegeta estaba todavía en la cámara de gravedad, lo que significa que no tendría oportunidad de escuchar lo que ideó. Había solo dos personas de las que ocuparse, y eran su madre y Trunks. Su padre salió de viaje de negocios por unos cuantos días. No podía expulsar a su madre de la casa, pero no quería que la entorpeciera. Además, necesitaba que vigilara a Trunks durante la tarde. Bulma no tenía la intención de que esto durara demasiado tiempo, especialmente conociendo cómo era Vegeta. Sería bastante difícil mantenerlo cerca una vez que toda la comida se hubiera ido.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de estar, donde esperaba encontrar a su madre, empezó a preguntarse cuál sería el mejor lugar para cenar. Después de todo, usar la cocina no era muy romántico, aunque, si elegía un lugar que a él le gustara, terminarían comiendo en la cámara de gravedad. Bulma suspiró hondo cuando la vio y se dirigió al sofá. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella bajara la revista que estaba leyendo, la viera y le sonriera.

—Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto cariño —contestó Bunny y se movió un poco para que su hija pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Bulma se sentó y ya podía decir que su madre amaría su idea. Cualquier cosa que involucrara a Vegeta la hacía extremadamente feliz.

—¿Podrías mmm… vigilar a Trunks hasta la noche?

Nada hacía a Bunny más feliz que cuidar a su nieto; era su pequeño tesoro.

—¡Me encantaría!

Puesto que su madre no preguntó el porqué, lo que no fue una sorpresa, Bulma explicó más, no quería que ella interrumpiera nada.

—Voy a cenar con Vegeta aquí en casa.

Bunny chilló.

—Oh, ¿una cena romántica en el dormitorio? —preguntó. Acostumbraba hacerlo muchas veces con su esposo cuando recién se casaron. Él trabajaba tanto, esa era la mejor manera de pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

—¿En el dormitorio?

—Tu padre y yo solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo —continuó Bunny sin saber qué tipo de imagen mental estaba creando para su hija.

Bulma sintió que un escalofrío corría por su columna y no era del tipo bueno. Sin embargo, su madre había mencionado una buena idea, lo cual era chocante y fuera de carácter para ella. ¿Una cena romántica en el dormitorio? ¡Sería un entorno excelente! Lo único que debía hacer era atraer a Vegeta al lugar, eso no podía ser tan difícil. Aunque, tendría que realizar algunos cambios allí si quería que encaje en un ambiente romántico. ¿Velas?, ¿mantas? Podía pensar en muchas cosas más, pero tampoco quería asustarlo. Demasiadas cosas acarameladas y ni siquiera entraría.

—Gracias mamá —dijo Bulma mientras se levantaba para empezar a buscar los objetos perfectos.

Bunny observó cómo su hija se alejaba y asintió con suavidad. ¿No era hermoso ser joven y estar enamorada? Nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada con un proyecto, ni siquiera con sus propias invenciones. Estos dos eran realmente la pareja perfecta. Y encima de todo, ¡ella pasaría la noche con Trunks! ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bulma sintió la emoción crecer en su interior y le encantó. Este plan contaba con todas las posibilidades de fracasar y podría terminar comiendo sola, pero era el tipo de cosas que le gustaban. Pocas posibilidades de éxito eran sus probabilidades favoritas. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, comenzó a cambiarle el aspecto. Con gran dificultad, movió la cama para darles más espacio en el centro. Luego, puso unas cuantas mantas blancas y esponjosas que casi cubrieron todo el suelo. No tenía que buscar lejos las velas ya que guardaba algunas en su cajón, como todas las chicas, ¿verdad? Las colocó muy separadas para hacerlo parecer que _no_ lo estaba intentando. Aunque Vegeta vería la verdadera intensión desde el principio.

Otra cosa de la que debía hacerse cargo era la cena. Bulma no era capaz de cocinar ni para salvar su vida y se negaba a pedirle a su madre que lo hiciera, lo que significaba que todo lo que le quedaba era ordenar. Ser Bulma Briefs traía algunos privilegios, era un hecho que podía pedir una cena a cualquier lugar y esta se haría pronto, y se la enviarían. Puesto que no estaba segura de lo que Vegeta preferiría, decidió hacer pedidos a un montón de restaurantes diferentes y ordenar que la entreguen a las siete de la noche. Sabía que él pasaba la mayor parte del día dentro de la cámara de gravedad, así que sería un desperdicio recibir cualquier cosa más temprano que eso.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Bulma sintió la excitación crecer cuando lo oyó venir. Ahora él estaba tomando una ducha y ella hacía todo lo posible por esperar pacientemente. Su madre se había encargado de Trunks mientras se alistaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba y en definitiva se sentía como una mujer. La verdad era que ocasiones de vestirse elegante realmente no ocurrían muy a menudo. Su cabello azul lucía recto, sus flequillos estaban peinados a un lado y llevaba una blusa de tirantes espagueti gris, con una falda corta negra. No quería presionarlo demasiado ya que esto no era de su autoría. Simplemente se suponía que disfrutarían de la compañía del otro. Bulma tenía la intención de sacarle información esta noche.

Incluso si admitía en voz alta que no le molestaba estar cerca de ella, sería suficiente. Era triste decirlo, pero incluso, a veces, necesitaba de esa seguridad.

Ella se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta, esperando el momento en que saliera del dormitorio para ir a buscar algo de comida. Bulma sintió que su corazón palpitaba dentro de su pecho y notó que estaba nerviosa. Aunque, no podía entender el porqué; no era la primera vez que pasarían el tiempo juntos y Kamisama sabía que habían ido mucho más allá de una cena, así que ¿por qué esto la estresaba? Bulma respiró con fuerza: _tranquilízate chica, todo saldrá bien_.

Entonces sucedió. Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos.

—¡VEGETA! —gritó, sabía que podría poner un poco de resistencia contra ella.

Oyó pasos en su dirección, pero rápidamente se detuvieron.

—Mujer, ¿qué quieres? —Ella se interponía entre él y su comida, y eso lo disgustaba.

Bulma sonrió antes de decidir cuál era el mejor camino a seguir. Podía gritar más hasta que viniera o mencionar la comida. Optó por la comida.

—Ordené algo para la cena, pero trajeron demasiado, ¿deseas algo? —Mientras preguntaba eso, se aseguró de permanecer detrás de la puerta así él no la vería.

Mujer tonta, como si pudiera haber demasiada comida. Lo pensó durante unos segundos; la madre de la mujer no estaba en la cocina y si Bulma hizo un pedido, significaba que aún no había nada preparado y tenía hambre. Vegeta decidió que podía comer algo de lo que pidió, ya que sería la forma más rápida de llenar su estómago. Mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio de Bulma, sintió que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué ella comía en su habitación y lo llamó en el instante en que salió, ¿cuál era el motivo?

No fue hasta que entró y la oyó cerrar la puerta detrás de él que se dio cuenta.

 _Mantas_.

 _Velas_.

 _Una cena servida_.

Vegeta rápidamente cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Mujer, ¿qué estás tramando? —No tardó en notar toda la comida que había y sabía que ella no pedía demasiado. Planeó todo esto y no le hizo ni un poco de gracia.

Bulma pasó junto a él, abriéndose camino hasta la manta donde se sentó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, fingiendo ser inocente—. Voy a cenar y te ofrecí que te unieras a mí.

Se estiró sobre la manta, exponiendo sus piernas desnudas a Vegeta y alzó los ojos. Él la miró directamente y se preguntó si iba a caminar hacia la trampa que le había puesto o no. La comida olía bien y tenía hambre, pero sabía que había algo más planeado y eso lo incomodaba. Sin embargo, ella le ofrecía un desafío y ahora lo esperaba, pensando que poseía una ventaja sobre la situación. Bueno, estaba a punto de demostrarle que se hallaba equivocada. Lentamente, se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó para enfrentarla.

Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa, tomó una botella de vino y lo vertió en una copa para cada uno. En realidad no se imaginaba a Vegeta como alguien que bebiera, aunque por otra parte, simplemente nunca lo había visto beber alcohol en el pasado. No obstante, le ofreció una copa llena y él la recibió. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de embriagarse o algo así, sin embargo, pensó que el vino podría ayudar a relajarlos. Quizás, si creaban un ambiente placentero, esta sería una cena agradable. Pero con Vegeta como _cita_ , agradable no era la primera palabra que le venía a la mente.

Él casi vació la copa entera de un solo trago. Si ella estaba tratando de alcoholizarlo, debería recorrer un largo camino. Era un saiyajin y este débil brebaje no le haría nada, así que lo bebería. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tomó alcohol. Ojalá no tuviera ningún plan de embriagarlo o embriagarse a sí misma, porque tenía la sensación de que sería mucho más molesta una vez que lo hiciera. O quizás, mucho más entretenida.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, pero sospechaba que esta cena sería difícil. No obstante, involucraba alimentos y de alguna manera, él quería saber lo que la mujer había planeado ya que su obstinación no terminaría en esto.

La comida llamó su atención rápidamente y Vegeta comenzó a darse un banquete con lo que sea que le pareciera apropiado. Podía sentir los ojos de Bulma en él, aun así no le prestó atención, lo que pareció desagradarla. Honestamente, ella era la única culpable de todo, ¿quién pensaba que era?, ¿ _Kakaroto_? Era un guerrero, luchar era lo que hacía. A diferencia suya, el concepto de relajarse no era importante para él. Durante toda su vida había entrenado para sobrevivir y sabía que no debía holgazanear.

Vegeta también sabía que ella no había hecho esto en realidad para relajarse. Mientras la observaba, podía notar que se movía inquieta a cada rato, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara. Francamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba. Tan pronto como terminara de comer, se marcharía. Aunque, de hecho, se percató del esfuerzo que hizo para intentar conseguir algo. Su ropa, toda la mierda inútil que los rodea; no era un tonto, se dio cuenta que intentaba algún tipo de seducción. Pensó que había entendido la otra noche que no era eso lo que él quería. Estaba tratando de forzar algo con esta cena, pero no sucedería. Sin embargo, no le molestaba mucho este asunto, sobre todo por la comida ya que estaba recibiendo una cena más grande de la habitual. ¿Por qué no podían comprender hasta ahora cuánta comida necesitaba un saiyajin?

Vegeta no solía tratar con las mujeres. La mayor parte del tiempo encontraba que solo se interponían en la lucha y Bulma tenía que ser la primera que toleraba a su alrededor por tanto tiempo. A pesar de eso, no significaba que quisiera una conversación o cenas con ella. Siendo honrados, no sabría qué decir. Aunque era fácil ignorarla, esto era diferente. Ella esperaba algún tipo de normalidad, quizás alguna conversación y no era algo que supiera hacer. No estaba familiarizado con el concepto y la mujer no parecía entenderlo.

Bulma parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras miraba a Vegeta terminarse casi toda la cena solo. Era obvio que se quedaban rápidamente sin alimentos, si bien, por la manera en que Vegeta comía, no era ninguna sorpresa. Apenas probó nada en comparación con él, no porque estuviera muy enfadada por eso, sino debido a que algo más afectaba su estado de ánimo. La mayor parte de la cena hasta ahora él se había quedado en silencio para su decepción. Bulma no quería ser la primera en iniciar una verdadera conversación, pero por el aspecto de las cosas, tendría que hacerlo. Aunque probablemente, su silencio podía ser achacado al hecho que se estaba rellenando la cara; él no era muy romántico.

Esto era inquietante. Bulma ya sabía qué tipo de persona era Vegeta, aun así, ¿moriría por tan solo esforzarse un poco? Ella a menudo había demostrado en el pasado que era testaruda y que estaba dispuesta a empujar a Vegeta hasta que se diera cuenta de que tenía sentimientos, lo malo era que no le daba mucho con que trabajar. Ninguna palabra había escapado de su boca desde que comenzaron a cenar. Por más que supiera que era un saiyajin, sinceramente, ¿la comida era en realidad mucho más interesante que ella?

Bulma observó con detenimiento como él se distraía con el banquete. Vegeta debía que ser el idiota más grande que conoció en toda su vida, sin embargo, poseía algo cautivador muy aparte de su cuerpo. Cada cosa suya la atraía y siempre había sido incapaz de detener los sentimientos que le provocaba. Aunque, deseaba que dejara de ser tan terco. Era obvio que no lo disgustaba tanto como él decía o las cosas serían diferentes. No habría tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, ni se habría quedado aquí, por más que dijera que se debía a Trunks. Además, incluso soportó su tonto intento de compartir una cena romántica. Vegeta la toleraba mucho más de lo que toleraba a los demás. Tenía que significar algo.

Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de obtener una reacción de él. Nada iba como esperaba. En todo este tiempo se había rellenado la cara sin siquiera decir una palabra. Estaba claramente molesta, ¡ya que no hablaba ni para burlarse de ella! Si al menos la hubiera insultado...

Tan pronto como él se movió, la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella lo observó levantarse. Sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, salió del dormitorio y Bulma sintió que la ira se elevaba en su interior. ¿Qué _diablos_ le pasaba? No esperaba que cayera rendido a sus pies o algo así, pero incluso en una situación regular, ¡interactuaría con ella de alguna manera! Este imbécil lo había hecho a propósito solo porque notó lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Vegeta sintió el tono de su ira al salir de la habitación y nunca se volvió. Por extraño que fuera, por primera vez, estar en su compañía lo hacía sentir incómodo y no le gustaba. Como si no fuera la forma en que las cosas deberían ser.

Sin pensarlo, Bulma cogió la botella de vino que tenía cerca y empezó a beber directamente. Él a veces podía ser el mayor idiota y solo se preocupaba por sus propios sentimientos. Sí, comprendía que después de tantos años todavía no sabía qué mierda quería, pero ¿era necesario que la frenara cada vez que lo intentaba? Si decía que no lo sabía, significaba que no debía importarle tener algo que ver con ella, entonces ¿por qué se negaba a involucrarse? Volvió a tomar de la botella. ¿Era una cosa saiyajin no creer en el amor? Goku no contaba porque había sido criado de manera diferente y estuvo expuesto a otra raza. Sin embargo, Vegeta ya había estado en la Tierra bastante tiempo.

Un trago más.

Ella era patética. Bulma podía sentir que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y lo encontraba triste. ¿Por qué dejaba qué esto la afectara tanto? Cuando él regresó, en el tiempo en que los androides estaban aquí, las cosas fueron más fáciles. ¿Había sido por qué siempre estuvieron rodeados de gente? Ahora que la casa se hallaba vacía de nuevo, tenía que enfrentar el estado de su relación todos los días. Cada vez que ella hacía algo, se involucraba por completo, pero con Vegeta era difícil. No solo eso, sino que no sabía cómo seducir a un hombre que se negaba a dejarse seducir. Bulma jamás tuvo ese tipo de problema antes en su vida. ¿Desde cuándo luchaba por llamar la atención de alguien?

Otro trago más.

Vegeta era diferente a cualquier otro hombre que conocía, lo que no era una sorpresa y nunca le dio ningún indicio de cómo tratarlo. Desde el principio, había seguido sus instintos, usó todas sus armas y ahora parecía que las cosas dependían de él. Ese era exactamente el problema, si solo dependiera de él, nunca llegarían a ninguna parte. Probablemente era por eso que se esforzaba tanto por crear situaciones y momentos entre los dos; y una vez más, Vegeta demostró que no caería. Desconocido para mucha gente, él era muy inteligente; en bastantes ocasiones demostró su genio y la única vez que parecía perder esa inteligencia era cuando su furia alcanzaba un nivel alto o cuando su orgullo se entrometía.

Y otro trago más.

Quizás ese era el mayor obstáculo en su relación: su orgullo

Si Vegeta no fuera tan orgulloso, si no estuviera tan asustado de sentir, probablemente llegarían a algún lugar, pero hasta ahora todos sus esfuerzos, todo lo que hizo para verse atractiva, no servía de nada.

 _Al diablo con él_ , pensó.

* * *

Vegeta se había metido bajo las sábanas, llevaba puesto un pantalón gris suelto. Su tarde no salió como estaba proyectada y la mujer había logrado hacer un lío completo de sus pensamientos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más evidente se volvía. ¿Qué estuvo intentando escenificar con esas velas? El aroma que emanaban era absolutamente horrible. ¿Mantas y una cena en el piso? Había comido en peores posiciones y lugares, aun así habría esperado algo más de ella. Si estuvo tratando de crear un ambiente agradable, no funcionó. Y la forma en que se vistió, con todo ese maquillaje que se puso, la hacía lucir mucho peor que de costumbre.

Suspiró hondo y se acostó por completo, decidió que había desperdiciado el tiempo suficiente. No planeaba dormir mucho; debía ponerse al día con todas las horas de entrenamiento que perdió durante la actualización. Ya daban las diez de la noche y su intención era despertarse a la una de la madrugada, no requería más sueño que eso, especialmente tomando en cuenta la cantidad de comida que cenó. Vegeta puso la alarma, luego se volvió a un lado dispuesto a caer en un sueño profundo. Desafortunadamente para él, alguien tenía otros planes. De manera paulatina, oyó que se abría la puerta y maldijo en silencio porque sabía quién era. Ella conocía lo mucho que odiaba ser molestado en su habitación, pero no parecía capaz de mantenerse alejada.

Aunque estaba consciente de su presencia, no se movió. Las luces se habían apagado hacía bastante tiempo; ¿acaso creía que dormía? Incluso si fuera así, ¿de verdad pensaba que podía acercarse sigilosamente a él? Vegeta le permitió aproximarse más y la sintió poner sus manos en el borde de la cama. De inmediato, sintió que el olor a alcohol llenaba la habitación y decidió que no le gustaba a dónde esto se dirigía. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para preguntarle qué hacía, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando notó que levantaba las mantas y lenta, torpemente, subía a la cama. Sintió que sus diminutas y cálidas manos buscaban alrededor hasta que agarraron sus pantalones, mientras trataba de meterse.

Permanecía callada, pero seguro no esperaba que siguiera durmiendo después de todo eso. De pronto, lo hizo. Se aferró a su pecho desnudo y lo empujó sobre la espalda para descansar sobre él. Sus ojos estaban semicerrados, definitivamente parecía molesta cuando presionó la cabeza contra sus pectorales y suspiró de satisfacción. Despacio, Bulma levantó la mano y empezó a trazar sus músculos con el dedo, como si no fuera nada.

Vegeta sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía por un segundo. La última vez que ella estuvo físicamente cerca, él no había obtenido su liberación y en este momento, podía sentir que la frustración sexual aumentaba por el contacto. Inmóvil, respiró hondo para tratar de controlar su cuerpo. Ella estaba simplemente tocándolo, no debería tener un efecto tan intenso en él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de reducir su excitación. ¡Era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins por todos los cielos!

—¿Recuerdas antes de Trunks? —Ella susurró. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para contestar, ya que empezó a hablar de nuevo—. Estábamos echados como ahora, me habías odiado por estar delante de tu puerta y me dijiste que entrara —rememoró que no podía dormir y lo fácil que fue encontrar el sueño una vez que sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo. De alguna manera, parecía como entonces, cuando las cosas eran mucho más simples. Tal vez porque no estaba tan emocionalmente atada.

Y una vez más, hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Te molesto, Vegeta?

Contrariamente a la última vez, esperó a que contestara. Durante unos segundos hubo un completo silencio, luego él formó una respuesta.

—La mayor parte del tiempo.

Una pequeña risa escapó de ella, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vegeta, ¿qué somos? —Por un breve segundo, un brillo de esperanza pudo verse en sus ojos azules.

Durante mucho tiempo no se pronunció una palabra. Principalmente porque él no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta, como muchas otras veces.

—No lo sé —sostuvo, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Bulma no parecía satisfecha con lo que dijo; había oído eso muchas veces. Esta vez, debía hacer otras preguntas, necesitaba algún tipo de respuesta.

—Nunca lo sabes, Vegeta. —Ella se giró completamente, los pechos de ambos quedaron presionados—. ¿Me quieres? —Para evitar la confusión añadió—. ¿Físicamente?

Él no dio una respuesta verbal, aunque por la mirada en sus ojos, ella pudo darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. En ese momento, si consideraba su estado actual, la pequeña bruja jugaba con fuego.

—Bueno, eso es fácil —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Te importaría si me alejo de _esto_ y pertenezco a otro hombre… por ejemplo a Yamcha? —Ella sabía que estaba empujando sus botones, pero ese era el punto de todo.

—Mujer —amenazó, su tono era bajo.

Bulma, un poco torpe, llevó un dedo a su boca y lo presionó contra sus labios húmedos.

—Solo responde la pregunta, chico malo.

Gentilmente, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hasta los brazos de Vegeta, arrastró los dedos por sus bíceps, bajó hasta llegar a sus muñecas y envolvió los dedos alrededor de estas antes de que él lograra moverlas y se las puso sobre la espalda en un abrazo. El simple contacto lo sacudió, de repente le resultó mucho más difícil concentrarse. Sin embargo, el azul se reunió con el onyx y ella pacientemente esperó, mientras le soltaba las muñecas. Los labios de Bulma estaban un tanto separados, respiraba superficialmente y su corazón galopaba.

Responder significaba admitir una debilidad. ¿Responder significaba darse por vencido? Los rasgos de Vegeta se endurecieron, parecía sufrir una lucha interna.

—Sí —respondió con severidad, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, como si _ella_ tuviera el control. No le gustó.

Podía provocar la furia dentro de él como ninguna otra y a menudo la calificaba de molesta. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de las manos de ese débil sobre ella, fue suficiente para enviar su rabia volando. En ese momento Bulma advirtió que el agarre sobre su cuerpo se apretaba y se sintió no solo feliz por su respuesta, sino excitada por sus acciones. Tenía la mente embriagada, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, aun así, se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Todavía presionaba su núcleo contra el de él, como si eso aliviara el deseo que se construía. Fuego surgió en su interior y ella se levantó ligeramente hasta que alcanzó su oído.

—Entonces no seré de nadie más —susurró, su aliento le cosquilleó el oído —, esperaré a que vengas a mí si me dices que hay una esperanza.

Bulma no se apartó y presionó los labios contra su mejilla. Estaba segura de que él oía los latidos de su corazón, pero no podía disminuir su ritmo cardíaco. Después de unos segundos, se alejó y apretó la nariz contra la suya. Había sido difícil conseguir que respondiera a cualquiera de sus preguntas y no sabía si se atrevería a darle una respuesta. Sus labios se hallaban muy cerca, casi rozándose, como si se tratara de una burla. Si lo era, Bulma no se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo.

Entonces, le dio una oportunidad cerrando los ojos y se quedó quieta. Volvió a esperar pacientemente, confiando en que él hiciera el movimiento, porque si tuviera que aguardar demasiado tiempo, lo haría y no era lo que quería. De repente, sintió que Vegeta cerraba la distancia y presionaba sus labios contra los de ella. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Bulma de inmediato no solo le devolvió el beso, sino que lo profundizó, fue incapaz de detenerse de succionarle el labio inferior. La lujuria le nublaba la mente y su corazón se iluminaba de felicidad.

Había tenido razón en no darse por vencida, estaba poco a poco acercándose.

Vegeta pasó los dedos por su cabello azul y la acercó más. Bulma se dejó perder en el beso, disfrutando de su cercanía. Una vez que lo sintió alejarse, se percató de que el momento se escapaba. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento y no apartó la mirada de su rostro, luego se lamió los labios; era como si todavía pudiera saborearlo. Una sonrisa diminuta apareció en su rostro mientras se apretaba contra su pecho otra vez. Él tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y ella se sentía en paz.

Tal vez por esta noche, podrían pasar todo por alto.

Tal vez él la dejaría escuchar los latidos de su corazón hasta que se durmiera.

Tal vez sus brazos permanecerían alrededor de ella hasta la madrugada.

 _Tal vez_.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 **Capítulo nueve**

 **Porque no le importa**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Vegeta se abrió camino hacia la cocina para desayunar antes de continuar con su entrenamiento. Hoy se sentía en un estado de ánimo peor que de costumbre y no estaba seguro del porqué. Algo no parecía estar bien, pero no podía poner el dedo en la llaga. Entonces, para su sorpresa, cuando entró vio el sitio completamente vacío. La mujer cabeza de chorlito no se encontraba preparando la comida, _su_ comida y el padre de la mujer no se hallaba en su asiento habitual, leyendo el periódico o fumando un cigarrillo.

No era que realmente le importara, aunque, significaba que tenía que darse la molestia de hacer su propio desayuno, lo que no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo actual. Ojalá hubiera algunas sobras en algún lugar en la nevera. Usualmente, la mujer cabeza de chorlito las preparaba para él cuando estaba demasiado ocupada regando sus plantas para cocinar. Mientras se dirigía a la nevera, los gritos de Trunks se oyeron y suspiró con fuerza. El niño en verdad necesitaba aprender a cuidar de sí mismo.

No le interesaba la edad que tuviera, era un _saiyajin_ y se suponía que ya sabía lo básico. A su edad, Vegeta podría haber destruido un planeta entero.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, agarró una caja de pizza de la nevera y sin siquiera molestarse en calentarla, dado que estaba hambriento, comenzó a comer. Mientras se sentaba, notó que la mujer no se había levantado todavía o al menos no se había despertado. Su ki permanecía en el mismo lugar, lo cual significa que no intentaba salir de la cama para ir a cuidar del mocoso; por lo general, se levantaba después del primer minuto. No obstante, siguió desayunando; pensaba que probablemente estaba siendo perezosa. Eso o ella no se recuperaba aún de la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que ingirió hace dos noches. Después de todo, como humana, casi era de esperar; podían ser tan débiles a veces.

Vegeta todavía recordaba aquella noche muy claramente, tal vez debido a que se había sentido fuera de carácter para él; no podía superar lo que hizo. Le permitió pasar allí la noche, acostada sobre él, pero no estaba seguro del porqué. Aunque, eso casi lo mató, _literalmente_. Su reciente frustración sexual estuvo muy presente, ella se quedó dormida de manera inocente y lo volvió loco al sentir su suave piel contra la suya. Por supuesto, él no era un animal y sin dificultad mantuvo sus propios deseos bajo control.

Era probable que fuera bastante fácil porque su mente estaba muy preocupada por lo que ocurrió. Él nunca le dijo verbalmente que _no se_ rindiera, pero le había hecho conocer su respuesta. Esa noche no consiguió descansar mucho, ya que sus reflexiones le llenaron la mente. No era él. Cada vez que ella se acercaba era como si lo hiciera pasar más allá de sus límites, como si estuviera tratando de sacarlo de su zona de confort para ver cómo reaccionaría.

Vegeta suspiró hondo; no podía concentrarse en sus pensamientos de forma adecuada, especialmente, no con Trunks gritando como telón de fondo, eso lo molestaba. Enfadado, decidió ir a ver por qué tardaba la mujer tanto tiempo en levantarse. Estaba acostumbrado a su pereza, pero esto era demasiado incluso para ella. ¡Tenía ese maldito monitor por todos los cielos! Dejó caer el trozo de pizza sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Sus pasos eran fuertes mientras se acercaba cada vez más al dormitorio de Bulma.

No fue hasta que llegó a su puerta que sintió algo extraño, una sensación similar a la que había sentido por la mañana. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue capaz de decir lo que era: su ki estaba perturbado. Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta sin siquiera darle una advertencia. Al entrar la encontró enterrada bajo unas mantas, sin moverse. Vegeta suspiró hondo una vez más y caminó hacia la cama, apenas era capaz de ver a través de las montañas de almohadas y mantas.

—Mujer, el mocoso está gritando —dijo antes de cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho.

Esperó unos segundos para que ella contestara, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Mujer! —¿Qué trataba de hacer?

Sin esperar otro segundo, Vegeta agarró el borde de una de las mantas, la tiró y se deshizo de todas a la vez. ¿Por qué tenía tantas? Entonces, lo que encontró bajo ese lío no era lo que esperaba. Bulma se había hecho un ovillo, su cabello azul estaba húmedo con lo que parecía sudor y su rostro se veía rojo como un tomate. Ella también respiraba mucho más intensamente que de costumbre, tenía los ojos bien cerrados y gemía un poco mientras dormía.

Vegeta puso una mano en su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente.

Ella se veía vulnerable, sabía que algo andaba mal. No solo no respondía, sino que también todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, su piel quemaba al simple contacto. Definitivamente no era la temperatura humana normal. Decidió sacudirla una vez más, en un intento de obtener una reacción de ella. Esta vez, lo hizo más fuerte y notó que se despertaba. Vegeta la observó abrir los ojos con dificultad, sus orbes azules estaban húmedas como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ella sentía la mente mareada y apenas podía ver; todo lucia muy borroso.

—¿Vegeta? —dijo con voz ronca.

Él retiró la mano de su hombro, el sudor de la piel se transfirió a su palma.

—Mujer, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó casi de una manera suave.

Ella se estremeció.

—Yo... mi cabeza.

Bulma sentía como si estuviera ardiendo viva y ni siquiera lograba moverse. Tenía el cuerpo paralizado y pesado en extremo, al menos en comparación con lo habitual. No solo eso, sino que su boca estaba deshidratada por completo y sus labios se secaron. No entendía lo que pasaba. Se había sentido completamente bien cuando se acostó la noche anterior. Ahora, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mucho menos pensar con claridad. Ella se aferró a sus mantas al tratar de levantarse, pero fracasó.

Vegeta la observó, su ceño todavía se mantenía presente.

—Eres patética —sentenció, cogió una almohada y la puso contra la cabecera.

Luego, la agarró por la cintura y la alzó casi de una manera gentil, lo cual era sorprendente. No podía dejar de advertir lo laxa que se sentía en sus brazos, como si estuviera muerta y cuando colocó su cuerpo en su posición, casi se deslizó de inmediato. Él suspiró de rabia antes de poner su almohada abajo y la ayudó a acostarse correctamente. Se sintió algo enojado consigo mismo por hacerlo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si estaba cómoda o no?

Fue en ese momento cuando Bulma pareció escuchar los gritos de Trunks.

—Trunks está llorando —declaró e intentó levantarse.

—Mujer, ni lo pienses, no voy a ayudarte de nuevo. —Obviamente no podía moverse, ¿por qué trataba de ser tan terca?

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tengo que ir.

—Llama a tu madre para que lo haga, no te voy a levantar del suelo. —Ya había hecho más de lo que debía. Solo entró en su habitación para ver porque no cuidaba del mocoso. Ahora que lo sabía, no había motivos para quedarse.

Bulma abrió la boca presta a responder cuando empezó a toser un poco. Le tomó unos segundos ser capaz de respirar normalmente.

—Mis padres se han ido por el fin de semana. —Ella al fin logró decir.

Vegeta maldijo mentalmente. Era evidente que la mujer ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí misma en este instante, así que, ¿quién se encargaría del mocoso? Casi sentía como si pusiera los ojos en blanco. No tenía tiempo para eso, no ahora. Ya había perdido suficiente entrenamiento. La miró, luego a la puerta y reparó que un sentimiento de furia se agitaba dentro de él. Tal vez este era el mal presentimiento que percibió en la mañana. Ahora estaba convencido de que no debió haber entrado en su habitación en primer lugar.

—Mujer, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto.

Bulma negó violentamente.

—No te preocupes. —Hizo una pausa en un intento de recuperar el aliento—. Yo lo haré.

Vegeta le echó una mirada y asimiló su condición actual una vez más. Podía hablar en este momento y si podía hacerlo, estaría bien, ¿verdad? Suspiró, apartó la vista de ella y salió de la habitación, tratando de ahuyentar los gritos del niño. La mujer solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y estaría en pie de nuevo. Después de todo, la había visto recuperarse muy rápidamente en el pasado. No es que se preocupara por su estado actual, porque _no_ era así _._

 _No_ lo era.

 _No._

* * *

Una hora desperdiciada.

Vegeta había desperdiciado una hora entera de su entrenamiento, sus pensamientos continuaban completamente enfocados en Bulma. Desde que había llegado a la Tierra, nunca la vio enferma antes y de alguna manera la imagen se mantenía grabada en su mente. Era una visión extraña y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Ella lucía tan débil y mientras nunca fue muy fuerte físicamente, mentalmente, conseguía estar a la par de él. Pero no esta vez, apenas logró permanecer despierta el tiempo suficiente para responderle.

Por lo tanto, debido a ella, no conseguía enfocarse y perdió un tiempo precioso. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de prestarle atención siquiera por unas horas? No era como si estuviera a punto de morir... porque... no era así. La mujer se veía un poco más laxa que de costumbre, pero aparte de eso, nada estaba mal. Probablemente ya se sentía bien. Si iba hacia allá, la encontraría ajustando algunos aparatos o incluso jugando con el mocoso. Había sido algo temporal.

Aunque, ella se sentía extremadamente caliente al tacto... su piel ardía y estuvo sudando a lo loco.

Sin embargo, de seguro era porque se enterró bajo un montón de mantas. Luego, se preguntó por qué necesitaría tantas mantas cuando hacía mucho calor afuera... Si había algo mal con ella era mental no físico. Vegeta tomó una respiración profunda y aumentó un poco la gravedad en un intento de traer algo de desafío. Tal vez, si hacía las cosas más difíciles sería más fácil concentrarse. Por lo general, el entrenamiento siempre aclaraba sus pensamientos.

Cuando empezó a hacer flexiones, su mente se volvió a escabullir y rememoró _aquella_ noche.

Estuvo claramente embriagada la noche en que se metió en su cama, ya que se presentó vulnerable y sabía que no lo habría hecho en su estado normal. ¿Quizás por eso él admitió algunas cosas? Aun así, se maldijo por ello. Sentía como si le hubiera dado la ventaja. Pero, por otro lado, ni siquiera estaba seguro si ella recordaba todo lo que ocurrió, porque no había hablado ni una palabra al respecto.

Bueno, no era nueva información que no le agradara el débil. Nunca le agradó por un montón de razones diferentes que no necesariamente la involucraban. Su olor lo molestaba y no la quería con ese aroma debido a que la contaminaba. Además, la mujer no tenía el hijo de Yamcha, tenía a _su_ hijo. ¿Por qué debería llevar el aroma de otro hombre y tener a su hijo? Tal vez era un poco posesivo respecto a ella, especialmente cuando se trataba del débil, a pesar de eso, no lo veía como una flaqueza.

No eran nada el uno para el otro, ni siquiera amigos; aun así, no quería que nadie más la tocara. Vegeta lo imaginaba como si la hubiera conquistado y no deseaba que nadie estuviera cerca de lo que había _reclamado_. En especial porque el débil la dejó intencionalmente escapar de entre sus dedos. Esa fue una vista para saborear. Además, podría no saber lo que quería de esto, pero tenía la certeza de que no terminó con ella y ahora que estaba el mocoso, él no aceptaría a otro hombre alrededor de su hijo.

Y entonces, le dijo que había una esperanza; no entendía por qué dejó que tal cosa sucediera. Demonios, Vegeta se preguntó qué era la esperanza. Solía tenerla hace mucho tiempo y desapareció de su vida, sobre todo gracias a Freezer. Uno realmente no puede poner sus esperanzas en nada. Era falso, una ilusión en la que no se podía confiar. Todos los que alguna vez se entregaron a eso fueron unos tontos, probablemente unos tontos muertos. Sin embargo, le dijo que creyera en ello. ¿Cómo podía decirle a alguien que había una esperanza cuando no creía en su existencia? Aunque, desde que comenzó a vivir allí, muchas cosas en las que no creía lo cogían por sorpresa. Se suponía que era diferente, pero a veces sentía como si fuera _uno más_. No podría ser. Era un saiyajin despiadado, ¿por qué se tendría que mezclar con esta gente? No era Kakaroto, este no era el mundo que conocía.

Ellos quizás se le parecían, mas no era real.

A veces, se encontraba maldiciendo a este miserable planeta y a todos los que vivían en él, especialmente a ella. Tenía un rumbo definido para su vida, aun así, en este momento, todo era un desastre. A Vegeta le gustaba mantener el control, pero siempre que ella estaba cerca ocurría algo que lo hacía perderlo. No le gustaba lo impredecible, a pesar de lo cual, era en lo que su vida se había convertido desde la segunda vez que regresó. La verdad era que ella se forzó a entrar. Nada de lo que pasó entre los dos fue porque él lo buscara. Bulma siempre había sido quien lo empujó y lo empujó hasta que él se perdió en todo esto. Se entregó a las emociones como si no tuviera el control. Esa era la razón exacta por la que odiaba los sentimientos: no puedes controlarlos porque te controlan. No veía el punto de anular su propio ser.

Por otra parte, había cambiado en los últimos dos años.

Si él todavía fuera el Vegeta de aquel entonces, nunca habría soportado el modo en que ella le hablaba. Mató a gente por menos que eso, en cambio, a la mujer, la dejaba jugar con fuego. Además, no poseía ese nivel de paciencia con nadie excepto ella. A los otros, cuando intentó hacerlos pagar, lo detuvo. Había otra cosa; le permitió _detenerlo_. Antes, nadie podía decirle qué hacer, ni siquiera Freezer y él tenía el poder de matarlo, mientras ella no.

Por qué actuaba así con la mujer; no lo sabía.

Ella no era fuerte, al menos no físicamente. Nunca pudo dominarlo y no le dio razón alguna para quedarse. Le suministró otras cosas, le proporcionó desafíos, lo enfrentó cuando nadie más lo hizo y él estaba de hecho quedándose en _su_ casa. Tampoco podía negar la atracción física, eso era un hecho. Después de todo era la criatura más decente en esta maldita bola de barro. Suspiró; en resumen, aún no llegaba a ningún lugar en todo este asunto. Algo en ella lo cambió y no estaba seguro de que le agradara.

¿Realmente quería ser una persona diferente?, ¿qué había de malo con quién era? Nunca tuvo un problema con eso antes. Además, si la mujer conocía su carácter, no debería tener ningún inconveniente con eso. No iba a cambiar por nadie. Se suponía que era el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins, no necesitaba trabajar en su personalidad. Ya había hecho mucho más de lo que debería. Maldición, él casi se adaptó a este mundo y ya tenía una sensación incómoda.

 _Los sentimientos_ , como a ella le gustaba mencionar tan a menudo, no eran algo con lo que él creció. A medida que maduraba, aprendió a reprimirlos más y más porque sabía que lo haría más fuerte. Él todavía creía que eran una debilidad, ¿cómo no podrían serlo? En aquel entonces, cuando los androides llegaron por primera vez, no había salvado a la mujer exactamente porque no sentía nada hacia ella. Si hubiera ido a buscarla y al mocoso habría perdido de vista a su oponente. Se suponía que la lucha era lo primero, estaba en su sangre. Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que pasó, todavía entrenaba.

No importaba que no tuviera un buen aspecto en la mañana, él había seguido con su día. ¿No significaba eso qué todavía poseía el control total de sí mismo? Aunque, si era honesto, debía admitir que lo único que se mantuvo en su mente desde entonces era ella. Suspiró profundamente antes de darse cuenta de que quizás la única manera de sacarla de sus pensamientos era confirmar que estuviera bien. Le tomaría solo unos segundos y podría al fin reanudar su entrenamiento.

Algo decepcionado consigo mismo, apagó la cámara de gravedad y salió. Al principio, él buscó su ki y encontró que estaba en el cuarto de Trunks, y también notó que los gritos se habían detenido. Tal vez estuvo en lo cierto todo el tiempo, ella se hallaba bien. Aun así, quería una confirmación para poder seguir con su día. Nunca le pareció extraño pensar en _necesitar_ una confirmación. Con rapidez se dirigió a la habitación de Trunk solo para dar con una puerta abierta. Entró y sus ojos se ampliaron un poco ante la idea de lo que tenía en frente.

Bulma yacía en el suelo, obviamente inconsciente, mientras Trunks sentado cerca a su cabeza pasaba los dedos por su cabello azul. Cuando advirtió que Vegeta entraba en la habitación, levantó la vista y lo miró con unos ojos azules preocupados.

—¿Dada?

Vegeta miró a su hijo por un segundo antes de concentrar su atención en Bulma. Su cabello todavía estaba empapado y la ropa se aferraba a su piel por el sudor. El color de su rostro no cambió o probablemente se había profundizado. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, escudriñando la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? No había comprobado su ki en más de una hora, así que sabía que no podía ser más tiempo que eso. Además, en su estado actual, tuvo que haberle tomado cerca de media hora vestirse y llegar a la habitación de Trunks.

Sí, no podía ser más de media hora.

Se inclinó lentamente para levantarla con suavidad del suelo. Su cuerpo ardiente se presionaba contra el suyo mientras miraba en dirección a Trunks. El mocoso estaría bien allí por un tiempo, fue lo que decidió y salió de la habitación con Bulma cuidadosamente metida entre los brazos. El corazón de Vegeta latía ligeramente más rápido que de costumbre y lo atribuyó al hecho de que acababa de terminar su entrenamiento. Tan pronto como pudo alcanzó su dormitorio, solo para encontrar que era un desastre. Las almohadas y las mantas estaban esparcidas por el lugar mezcladas con las ropas.

Como no tenía mejores opciones, la depositó en la montaña de mantas. Agarró algunas de las almohadas, las colocó en la cama y añadió una manta ligera que tendió sobre el colchón. Luego, volvió a ella, la recogió de nuevo y la colocó con gentileza en la cama. No la cubrió todavía, ya que su temperatura corporal seguía siendo elevada. Vegeta sabía que necesitaba de algún modo enfriarla un poco. Fue entonces cuando caminó hacia el cuarto de baño donde recogió un paño, lo puso bajo el agua y se aseguró de que estuviera completamente mojado. Sin siquiera exprimirlo, volvió a su lado.

Apretó con firmeza la tela contra su frente que ardía, haciendo que el agua goteara a ambos lados de su cabeza. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella no se movió y si no fuera por su ki, casi se habría preguntado si aún estaba viva. Vegeta se sentó en el borde de la cama con los ojos fijos en ella. En esos momentos llevaba mucha ropa lo cual no podía ser bueno. ¿Qué había estado pensando cuándo se vistió así? Con cuidado, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón lleno de sudor, dejándola solo con su ropa interior azul bebé. Él podría haberle quitado la blusa, no obstante, decidió que estaría bien con eso.

Entonces ella habló.

—Ve…Vegeta.

Inmediatamente la miró a los ojos, pero Bulma nunca los abrió. Vegeta tenía dudas si se hallaba despierta o si decía su nombre en sueños. Luego, sintió que unos dedos rozaban los suyos y al mirar hacia abajo, parecía como si ella estuviera alcanzando su mano. No le gustaba la situación, se puso de pie y se alejó de la cama. Con el conocimiento de que estaba bien, por lo menos por ahora, salió de la habitación; tenía la intención de cuidar al mocoso. Si la mujer se había desmayado significaba que aún no era alimentado.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Trunks le sonrió brillantemente, Vegeta lo ignoró mientras lo levantaba con rapidez. La única otra vez hasta el momento en que se encargó de él fue cuando la mujer había hecho mejoras en la cámara de gravedad y todavía no poseía mucha experiencia. Sin embargo, nadie más era capaz de hacerlo al parecer y no podía dejar al niño en el suelo muriéndose de hambre. Llegó a la cocina tan rápido como pudo y puso a Trunks en su silla.

Vegeta señaló con el dedo a su hijo.

—No me importa si eres difícil por la mañana, comerás lo que te daré.

No se repetiría lo de la última vez. No le importaba si no le gustaba lo que le diera. Trunks se quedaría en su silla hasta que terminara de comer o viviría sin alimentos. Vegeta, concretamente desde que comenzó a vivir bajo el reinado de Freezer, no había sido agasajado con la comida de su elección y creció muy bien. La mujer lo estropeaba demasiado y necesitaba aprender a endurecerse. No tenía la intención de que su hijo dejara de entrenarse por cualquier cosa como el hijo de Kakaroto.

Se dirigió a la nevera, cogió la primera comida para bebés que vio, tomó un tenedor y regresó donde Trunks. Colocó ambas cosas delante de su hijo, quien lo miró con unos ojos enormes, pero Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a caer en ese truco.

—Puedes comer solo. —Sabía que Trunks era capaz de hacerlo, aun así, la mujer, como siempre, lo consentía impidiéndole hacer algo por su cuenta.

Trunks le clavó los ojos durante un rato, luego miró su comida. Parecía que tenía mucha hambre porque fácilmente se dio por vencido. O era eso, o se sentía un poco asustado de su padre. Vegeta sonrió satisfecho antes de darse cuenta de que podía servirse algo también. Después de todo, el asunto de la mujer había arruinado su desayuno y él se estaba quedando sin energía. Además, debía esperar hasta que el mocoso terminara de comer para poder volver a ponerlo en su cuna.

Persistía un inconveniente, se encontraba atascado en el mismo problema de antes: no había comida preparada para él. En esta ocasión, en vez de ir a la nevera, abrió el congelador. En el interior, rápidamente notó esa _cosa_ que siempre la veía comer. Estaba frío y lleno de remolinos de chocolate. Tomó una cuchara, ya que era así como la había visto comerlo y mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la mesa, empezó a escavar. Se sentó junto a su hijo y ambos muy felices terminaron de _alimentarse_.

Fue entonces, cuando nada preocupaba su mente, que Vegeta reflexionó de nuevo sobre sus acciones anteriores.

¿Por qué resultó casi automático para él buscar a la mujer y traerla de vuelta a su habitación, ¿por qué se dedicó inmediatamente a cuidar del mocoso? El Vegeta que conocía hubiera tratado de despertar a la mujer y en el peor de los casos, se habría ido y regresado a su entrenamiento. Pero ese Vegeta se había ido. No estaba seguro de cuando sucedió, de algún modo, poco a poco, se transformó en alguien más. En realidad no. Por el momento, simplemente no se reconocía. Se sentía _atrapado_. No era el mismo, aunque tampoco era nadie más. No podía decidir qué quería.

Hace mucho tiempo pensó que lo que ayudó a transformar a Kakaroto fue su familia, pero, Vegeta lo hizo sin eso; bien, técnicamente estaban Trunks y la mujer, sin embargo, él no los consideraba su familia. Entonces, cuando vio cómo Kakaroto se hacía más fuerte que él, pensó que tal vez eran ellos los que le daban fuerzas. Tomó la decisión de quedarse y criar a su hijo, no obstante, ese apego no lo hacía sentirse más fuerte. ¿En realidad haría una diferencia si alguien viniera y tratara de destruir este lugar?, ¿el conocimiento de que su hijo vivía aquí lo haría luchar de manera diferente?

Lo dudaba.

Simplemente lucharía por las mismas razones por las que siempre lo había hecho. Porque podía, porque quería demostrar que era el más fuerte.

¿Qué conseguiría darle Bulma qué tanto necesitara? Toda su vida, Vegeta había estado completamente solo; eso nunca lo afectó, pues no precisaba de nadie. Significaba que ella no sería capaz de traerle compañía, ya que él no la quería. Esa sensación de amor de la que siempre hablaba tampoco podía ser lo que le faltaba, porque no sabía lo que era. Había oído a la mujer hablar de ello y escuchó lo que la gente decía sobre eso en la televisión, sin embargo, nunca experimentó ninguna debilidad como esa antes. No era algo que pudiera tener, eso iba en contra de su propia naturaleza.

Los saiyajins no amaban.

Por otro lado, ella le había hecho hacer cosas que los saiyajins nunca hacían.

Vegeta suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa. Una vez más, sus pensamientos sobre la mujer consiguieron arruinar otra cosa: su comida. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Trunks, solo para descubrir que ya había terminado. Suponiendo que era suficiente, lo levantó manteniendo una cierta distancia entre ellos, como de costumbre y se dirigió hacia la habitación del pequeño. En cambio, al parecer, Trunks tenía otros planes en mente. Se retorció para escapar del sostén su padre y cayó en el suelo. Sorprendentemente, no lloró cuando sucedió.

Vegeta maldijo mientras se agachaba para recogerlo, pero Trunks decidió ponerse de pie despacio. Observó, algo sorprendido, como el pequeño empezaba lentamente a llegar al pasillo por su cuenta. No podía creer que el mocoso ya caminara bien, ¿por qué no lo sabía?, ¿y por qué demonios la mujer y su madre siempre lo llevaban en brazos, cuándo conseguía hacerlo por sí mismo? Era claro que si Trunks era capaz de caminar, significaba que ya era hora de comenzar su entrenamiento. Si el niño caminaba, podía luchar. Diantres, si pudiera volar y no caminar, aun así estaba apto para luchar.

Lo siguió de cerca, Trunks se tambaleaba un poco dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. Cayó varias veces, aun así, cada vez, después de algunas luchas volvía a ponerse de pie. Vegeta sabía que él no heredó ese rasgo de _ella_. El niño era un caminante lento, a pesar de lo cual, no se daba por vencido. Después de casi diez minutos, llegó a su habitación y en lugar de entrar, siguió avanzando. Vegeta podría haberlo llevado en la dirección correcta, pero en su lugar, lo dejó explorar. Probablemente la mujer no lo dejaba hacerlo. ¿Y qué si se caía o se lastimaba?, ¿de qué otra manera se suponía que debía aprender?

Mientras Trunks seguía caminando, Vegeta notó que se acercaba más y más a la habitación de Bulma. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo cierto: Trunks entraba en el cuarto de su madre con pasos decididos. Luego, una vez allí, se detuvo y la señaló.

—¿Mama? —le preguntó a su padre.

Vegeta asintió despacio antes de mirar hacia adentro; estaba muy oscuro. Pasó junto al niño, quien con rapidez lo siguió y se dirigió hacia Bulma. Fue entonces cuando vio que la tela había caído de su frente. La recogió y se percató que se hallaba algo seca, luego procedió a mojarla otra vez. ¿Por qué se estaba ocupando de ella de nuevo, como si fuera natural? Reflexionó sobre la cuestión durante un rato y decidió que era porque no necesitaba que siguiera enferma mañana. No podía desperdiciar todos sus días cuidando de los dos.

Una vez que el paño se humedeció, volvió a la habitación, donde para su sorpresa, encontró a Trunks de pie de la cama. Cómo el niño había llegado allí, no tenía ni idea. Después de todo, era la primera vez que mostraba algún tipo de fuerza. Algo complacido, Vegeta volvió a poner la tela sobre la frente de Bulma y la presionó para que cayera un poco de agua en su cara. No estaba tan roja como solía estar, aun así, todavía sudaba mucho. Él miró sus ojos cerrados y suspiró.

—Mujer, eres una carga muy grande —comentó, aunque no podía oírlo —. ¿No crees que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que cuidarte? —Ella permaneció en la misma posición —. Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacerme esta mierda de nuevo. —Por alguna razón, le gustaba decirse que lo hizo a propósito, porque le dijo que no se rindiera. Como si ella quisiera demostrarle algo.

Entre tanto, Trunks, quien ya estaba subido en la cama, ahora tenía ambas manos alrededor del brazo de su madre. Vegeta observó cómo los ojos del niño se fijaban en ella, como si estuviera esperando que lo cargara, pero el momento nunca llegó. Entonces sucedió, Trunks abrió su boca a lo ancho, bostezó y se acurrucó con lentitud contra el cuerpo a su lado. Cerró suavemente los ojos, sin soltar el agarre sobre ella y casi parecía un gesto protector.

Vegeta esperó unos segundos y asumió que se durmió. Empezó a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Dada?

Algo sorprendido, giró y vio que Trunks había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba a través de la oscuridad. Era como si su hijo esperara que se _quedara_. Por un segundo, Vegeta se detuvo y se encontró pensando en la propuesta. ¿Por qué debería quedarse? Ahora que ambos estaban dormidos no existía ni una razón para que permaneciera en el lugar porque finalmente podría entrenar en paz. Pero entonces, si no tenía ningún deseo de quedarse, ¿por qué seguía allí, de pie, pensando en ello?

Estaban durmiendo y no era su intención hacer eso. Todavía contaba con mucha energía para gastar y no era así como planeaba hacerlo. Además, él no hacía ese tipo de cosas, no se _relajaba_ en un ambiente familiar. Eso era para gente como Kakaroto. Al parecer, no importaba lo que pensaba, ya que se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo arrastraban en dirección a la cama. Antes de que lo supiera, sus rodillas se presionaron contra el borde y Trunks todavía lo miraba muy esperanzado.

Y luego, después de mucho tiempo, Vegeta cedió.

Por un instante, dejó de pelear por primera vez en su vida.

Todo había sido siempre una batalla, una lucha, pero no ahora. Simplemente decidió ir con el curso de cosas.

De manera lenta, se metió en la cama y se acostó. Cuando lo hizo, se aseguró de mantener cierta distancia entre él y ellos. Aunque, Trunks parecía tener algo más en mente. Mientras sus manos permanecían en el brazo de su madre, apretó su cabeza contra la pierna de Vegeta. En seguida, él se tensó bajo el tacto, no obstante, no se movió. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el ritmo respiratorio de Trunks cambió y pudo decir que estaba dormido. Por una fracción de segundo, casi lo envidiaba.

Vegeta no podía dormir tan fácilmente; demasiados recuerdos lo perseguían. Dejó que su mirada se dirigiera hacia Bulma y Trunks, y los observó descansar. Entonces, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, apretó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y miró hacia adelante. Nunca había estado en el cuarto de la mujer antes, al menos no en su cama y en este tipo de situación. Ella solía ser la que se acercaba a él y se sentía raro pensar que por primera vez, era como si él viniera a ella.

No le gustaba esa idea, pero no podía alejarse.

Vegeta evitó mirarlos por completo, ya que muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente confundida. Para aquel que siempre estuvo solo, era un concepto difícil de comprender y no lograba entenderlo del todo. Sin embargo, se permitió hacerse una pregunta en la que nunca pensó. Al fin y al cabo, allí estaba.

¿Era esto tener una familia?


	10. Capítulo Diez

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo diez**

 **Porque un saiyajin no hace eso**

Los gritos de Trunks no tardaron demasiado en perturbar su sueño. Poco a poco, Bulma logró abrir los ojos y en seguida se encontró mirando su cuna; al parecer estaba _enferma_ y le habían ordenado permanecer en la cama al menos por una semana. Por supuesto, la idea le parecía completamente imposible y absurda, ya que tenía dos saiyajins que cuidar, pese a ello, en un breve plazo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba el descanso. Era fácil notar lo rápido que su energía se drenaba y como se quedaba sin aliento al menor esfuerzo. Por eso trasladó la cuna de Trunks a su dormitorio; de esa manera, no desperdiciaría fuerzas en buscarlo por la mañana. En cuanto a Vegeta, su madre se encargaría de él, al menos en lo que respecta a la comida, mientras que su padre repararía la cámara de gravedad si se rompía. No estaba entusiasmada con la idea de relegar esas tareas a sus padres, pero en este momento, era la única solución.

Bulma se puso en pie muy lentamente y se arrastró en dirección a la cuna. Cuando la tuvo a la vista, Trunks de inmediato dejó de llorar y le ofreció una sonrisa a su madre. Ella se la devolvió, lo levantó y lo sostuvo.

Al principio, había tenido miedo de poder contagiarlo, hasta que Vegeta le dijo que «los saiyajins son más fuertes que eso» _._ Ella le creyó porque no pensaba que dejaría que Trunks se enfermara. Después de todo, él ni siquiera la dejó sola cuando estuvo en su peor momento.

Era obvio que Bulma no se acordaba de todo debido a que permaneció o inconsciente o aletargada, si bien, recordaba que entró algunas veces en su habitación. Además, fue bendecida con algo maravilloso una vez que se despertó. Con la mente borrosa, abrió los ojos y lo primero que advirtió fue la toalla en su frente. Confusa, miró a todos lados y al principio Trunks captó su atención. Él se había apretado firmemente en su brazo a la vez que su cabeza descansaba contra la pierna de _Vegeta._ En ese momento, su corazón saltó un latido. Efectivamente, cuando capturó el panorama completo, se vio forzada a admitir que Vegeta estaba en la cama con ella y Trunks... ¿cuidándola? Por supuesto, él permanecía dormido, un ceño fruncido se dibujaba en su rostro, su cabeza se presionaba contra el travesaño de la cama y tenía los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. No obstante, encontró la imagen muy dulce.

Hasta ahora, todavía seguía enferma y no se podía mover ni nada, pero había sentido una nueva clase de felicidad. Los tres juntos parecían una familia. A pesar de que no era un espectáculo al que estuviera acostumbrada, le encantaba. No tardó mucho en volverse a dormir y cuando despertó, Vegeta y su hijo habían desaparecido de la cama. Sin embargo, ella lo _sabía_.

Vegeta, a menos que no hubiera estado dormido, probablemente no se dio cuenta de que los vio; ella no tenía problemas con eso. Además, no sacó el tema a colación por miedo a arruinar el buen momento. Era su recuerdo perfecto y quería guárdalo para sí misma.

Cuando Bulma llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, un ligero agotamiento la sacó de sus pensamientos. Apoyó una mano contra el marco de la puerta para tomar un pequeño descanso. A Trunks, quien descansaba la cabeza contra su pecho, no pareció molestarle y ella se preguntó si tal vez su pequeño podía sentir su ki, después de todo, no conocía mucho sobre los saiyajins y su desarrollo. Naturalmente, siendo madre, había estado registrando su progreso, pero también era algo que podía mirar con ojos de científico. Él era uno de los pocos saiyajins restantes y era interesante descubrir cómo maduraban.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento volvió a caminar. Le tomó casi el doble del tiempo que solía llegar a la cocina y se sintió aliviada al verla. Toda su atención se centraba en caminar y en su hijo, y se mantenía por completo ajena sobre quien más se hallaba allí. Con cuidado puso a Trunks en su silla alta, avanzó hacia el mostrador y comenzó a prepararle un poco de avena. Usualmente era su desayuno favorito cuando no estaba siendo difícil. Se encontraba tan inmersa por completo en su propio mundo que no se percató de la persona detrás de ella.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¡te levantaste temprano! —saludó Bunny mientras terminaba de poner los panqueques en un plato.

Bulma saltó un poco sorprendida ante la voz de su madre y se volvió para revisar la cocina. Ella estaba casi a la derecha detrás suyo y Vegeta se ubicaba en la mesa, justo al lado de Trunks, ¿cómo no los había notado? Algo confundida por su propia reacción lentamente asintió, luego, procesó las palabras. ¿ _Temprano_? Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj y vio que indicaba las cinco a.m. ¿LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA? Inspeccionó el exterior: todavía parecía algo oscuro. No le extrañaba que se sintiera tan desorientada, era demasiado pronto para que estuviera despierta.

Vegeta la observaba fijamente, él recordaba lo ocurrido hace dos noches. No debió quedarse... en realidad nunca debió estar en la cama, pero era allí donde acabó. Diantres, incluso se durmió, aunque no se sentía cansado. Una vez que despertó, comprendió al instante lo que hizo y se marchó con el niño. Era bueno que la mujer se hubiera mantenido inconsciente todo el tiempo. Bajó la guardia por completo y se permitió relajarse lo suficiente en su presencia hasta caer en el sueño. Ni siquiera podía dormirse cuando se sentía agotado.

Entonces, el azul se encontró con el negro y ella miró a Vegeta. Era imposible leer las emociones en su rostro en ese momento, no obstante, podía ver _algo_ en sus ojos. Rápidamente rompió el contacto visual antes de que la escudriña, o al menos, eso era lo que le parecía. Sintió sus ojos en su cuerpo y por un segundo se halló aturdida. Bulma en seguida alejó esa sensación y reanudó el desayuno del pequeño. Una vez que terminó, caminó en dirección a los dos hombres y dejó la cuchara y el tazón delante de Trunks. Por lo general ella lo alimentaba, pero hoy, estaba exhausta.

—Él puede comer por sí mismo —dijo Vegeta, pensando que iba a mimarlo de nuevo.

Bulma apartó los ojos de su hijo para mirarlo.

—Lo sé —respondió.

Trunks había crecido y lo advertía. Tal vez era la madre en ella quien se negaba a dejarlo ir. Disfrutaba de cuidarlo, él era su pequeño niño. Quizás, trataba de aferrarse el mayor tiempo posible, porque, la verdad, crecían demasiado rápido. En síntesis, era su hijo también y en tanto quisiera alimentarlo, lo haría. Más no hoy.

Al llegar a ese punto, decidió que había utilizado suficiente energía por ahora y resolvió descansar los brazos sobre la mesa. Aunque sus ojos casi se cerraban, podía contemplar como Trunks vigilaba a su padre. Vegeta ya estaba comiendo y venía más comida, y su hijo observaba sus acciones. Él parecía estar más preocupado por su desayuno y no se dio cuenta de que Trunks trataba de imitarlo. Bulma se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contener su sonrisa cuando vio a Trunks hacer los mismos movimientos de su padre. Una risa suave escapó de ella y eso pareció llamar la atención de Vegeta.

—Mujer, ¿de qué te ríes?

Bulma sonrió.

—Parece que tu hijo te admira.

Él ladeó un poco la cabeza y reparó en los brazos y la postura de Trunks. El niño estaba comiendo muy alegre exactamente igual que su padre y Bulma amaba verlo. La respuesta de Vegeta no tenía precio. Parecía que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la inesperada adulación. Cuando Bulma le devolvió la atención a Trunks, la asaltó la creciente corazonada de que iba a ser parecido a su padre. Esperaba que no fuera tan terco, pero, por otro lado, era pedir demasiado. Ella no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría con un mini-Vegeta caminando por la casa.

Otra risita se le escapó.

Vegeta no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, aun así, no le gustó y la miró furioso. No era una sorpresa que Trunks tratara de aprender algunos modales. Al menos lo hacía de la persona adecuada. Eso solo hizo que su deseo de comenzar a entrenar al niño aumentara. Era evidente, él estaba más que preparado, el único problema era la mujer. Vegeta sencillamente sabía que no lo dejaría, diría que todavía era demasiado joven. Aunque, ¿por qué ella debería contar con todos los votos en este asunto? El mocoso era su hijo también. Si quería entrenarlo, entonces lo haría.

—El niño está listo para comenzar su entrenamiento.

En ese instante, Bulma levantó la cabeza y puso su atención por completo en él. ¿Entrenamiento? ¡Trunks ni siquiera tenía dos años! Por supuesto, era medio saiyajin, pero era imposible que pudiera ser entrenado. ¡No permitiría que su hijo hiciera ninguna de las cosas que había visto hacer a Vegeta! Un asunto era herirte y aprender, en cambio, esto era una locura y demasiado peligroso para un niño pequeño. Ella se negaba absolutamente a dejarlo que sometiera a Trunks a eso.

Casi fulminó con la mirada a Vegeta.

—¡Es demasiado joven! ¡Lo harás hacer las cosas que haces!

Vegeta sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Era la mujer por naturaleza lenta o su enfermedad la estaba afectando?

—Mujer, voy a entrenarlo, no voy a matarlo. —Como si él fuera capaz de aventar a su hijo en una cámara de gravedad aumentada a 500 g. ¿Pensaba qué era un completo idiota? Comprendía que el mocoso aún era un niño.

Bulma juntó los labios y miró a Trunks. ¿Realmente estaría bien permitir qué Vegeta lo entrenara? Por más que detestara la idea, su hijo era un saiyajin y la lucha corría por su sangre. Se hallaba preocupaba. Vegeta era conocido por sobrepasarse cuando se trataba de entrenar y tenía miedo de que fuera a exceder el límite de Trunks, igual que hacía consigo mismo todo el tiempo. No quería ese tipo de trabajo y presión sobre él, en especial a una edad tan joven. Dudas le llenaban la mente mientras se lamía sus labios secos; era incapaz de tomar una decisión.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —declaró finalmente.

Al parecer, a Vegeta no podía importarle menos. No era la única que tomaba decisiones.

—No necesito tu aprobación, mujer, ni solicitaba tu permiso, te lo informaba. —Con eso dicho, Vegeta dejó caer su tenedor y salió de la cocina.

Sabía que podía estar un poco molesta, pero una vez más, apenas importaba. Como lo había dicho antes, era su hijo también y si quería entrenarlo podía hacerlo. El niño era capaz de caminar y eso era suficiente. Desde luego, no lo pondría bajo el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que se imponía. Entendía que era lo que le preocupaba a la mujer y honestamente se preguntaba por qué lo hacía. Era cierto que se presionaba a sí mismo, más esa era su libre decisión y su cuerpo. No significaba que no sería duro con su hijo. Vegeta sería estricto e intenso sin llevar al niño a la muerte.

Bunny, quien había estado cortando frutas y terminando el siguiente cargamento de panqueques, llegó a la mesa con la siguiente porción de Vegeta, pero él ya no seguía allí. El tamaño de su sonrisa disminuyó un poco antes de que volviera su atención a su hija. Claro, no podía notar la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos. Asumió que la enfermedad provocó que bajara su estado de ánimo.

—¿Vegeta perdió el apetito? —consultó casi sorprendida. No era como si a él no le gustara recibir una cuarta porción. ¿Tal vez estaba enfermo?

Bulma hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí.

Dios, podía ser tan terco a veces. En el fondo tenía la seguridad de que él hablaba en serio. Si deseaba entrenar a Trunks, lo haría. Después de todo, ella también dormía y trabajaba; había tantos momentos en los que le presentaría la oportunidad, en especial ahora que estaba enferma. Por otro lado, tal vez debería confiar en él. Si quería algo real, si quería que la dejara entrar, quizás lo indicado era comenzar con algo de confianza de su parte. Bulma asintió, le daría el beneficio de la duda. Él cuidaría de Trunks, después de todo, seguramente no deseaba que su propio hijo muriera. Además, un tiempo de unión entre los dos solo podría ser bueno.

Era el primer paso, ¿verdad? Al parecer, ella y Vegeta darían pasitos de bebé. No parecía mucho y con todo, representaba un montón para _ellos_.

Un día a la vez.

* * *

Vegeta estaba solo, entrenando intermitentemente durante las últimas dos horas. Aunque, de nuevo, a menudo se encontraba algo distraído. Culpó a la mujer. En realidad esta vez era posible que se culpara a sí mismo, ya que sus decisiones eran las responsables. No podía olvidar lo que pasó. Había cuidado de ella y algunas de sus acciones habían sido _naturales_. Como si no tuviera que pensarlo, como si _quisiera_ cuidarla, como si le importara su salud o si iba a estar bien.

Él era esa maldita persona diferente cada vez que ella se acercaba y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos le gustaba. Vegeta tenía una lucha interna entre en quién se estaba convirtiendo y quién era. Obviamente, las personalidades colisionaban, ya que se negaba a ser otro; él tenía su orgullo. Lo peor de todo era que estaba cambiando por sí mismo. No era como si hubiera caído en una trampa o hubiera recibido un ultimátum, el cambio sucedía por sí solo y no lo podía detener.

Por más que la mujer fuera en extremo emocional y a menudo actuara de modo especial, nunca le dijo que cambiara. Nunca lo obligó a quedarse ni a ser padre. Ella tomó la decisión de conservar al mocoso, pensando que lo criaría sola. Bulma nunca le suplicó que se quedara. En sus ojos, fue capaz de ver lo que ella quería y que nunca expresó. Lo único que hizo fue guardarlo para sí misma. E incluso, si le hubiera dado una voz, eso no significaba que la escucharía, nunca lo había hecho antes.

Todos estos cambios, esta nueva persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, eran debido a que se dejó transformar. Vegeta permitió que este planeta y estas personas lo influenciaran… De hecho, toleraba a la mayoría de ellos en su entorno sin matarlos. Los dejó acercarse demasiado a él. Lo conocían más de lo que quería. No necesitaba de personas ni de amigos, como ella los llamaba. No había razón para que se dejara rodear por esta gente. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Y no los atacaba con tanta frecuencia como debería.

Vegeta lo veía como una debilidad.

Era la única cosa que no superaba, la única cosa que se negaba a aceptar. Las debilidades eran lo peor, nada bueno podía salir de ello. Toda su raza había muerto porque prefirieron ser súbditos en lugar de pelear. La debilidad era el peor tipo de error porque te costaba todo. Vegeta se proyectó para ser fuerte, el más fuerte. Aunque se negó a aceptar que algo se interponga en su camino... la dejó distraerlo. Consintió que estuviera cerca muy a menudo y en silencio aceptó que lo pusiera a prueba, que invadiera su privacidad.

Permitió que la mujer entrara en su mente y frenara su entrenamiento. La dejó acercarse, toleró que lo contradijera, porque deseaba esa lucha, ese espíritu lleno de energía. Esas peleas, esos momentos, lo hacían _sentir_ algo. A eso no le tenía miedo, la ira era un sentimiento que llevaba en el corazón toda su vida y la había aceptado durante mucho tiempo. Pero ese era el único sentimiento que se daba el lujo de experimentar, al resto los ahuyentó. Él no era como ella, no era un libro abierto que cualquiera podía leer. Desde el principio, siempre fue capaz de notar lo que ella sentía. Él, por otra parte, se escondía detrás de su ceño y así estaba bien.

Vegeta fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. No tardó demasiado en saber que era la mujer y también podía decir que traía a Trunks. Esa última parte lo intrigó, así que apagó la cámara de gravedad, ya que 500 g probablemente la mataría y se dirigió a la puerta. Presionó el botón rojo para abrir. Al otro lado estaba Bulma con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, más no de rabia, ya que llevaba con cuidado a Trunks entre sus brazos.

Arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, esperando a que ella le explicara lo que quería.

Esto era difícil para Bulma, más de lo que él imaginaba. Entregarle a Trunks para que pudiera entrenarlo era como cortar el vínculo que tenía con su pequeño. Sentía como si fuera todo un adulto cuando se lo devolviera. Por supuesto, carecía de sentido, él sería el mismo niño luego de unas pocas horas, sin embargo, no podía evitar que el sentimiento la dominara. Una vez que Vegeta comenzara a entrenarlo, Trunks se iría haciendo poco a poco cada vez más independiente y haría las cosas por su cuenta, y tal vez eso era lo que temía. Quería que su pequeño la necesitara. Probablemente, eso la hacía sentirse imprescindible e importante, no estaba segura, pero no deseaba que esa sensación desapareciera. Ahora bien, ella estaba tratando de ser el adulto aquí y un día, todos tenían que dejar ir a alguien.

Bulma quería que Trunks creciera para ser fuerte, que supiera pelear. Según Vegeta ya debería conocer lo básico y no era así. Si pretendía que él ganara fuerza y fuera un saiyajin, debía entregarlo. Decidiendo que aunque le doliera era lo correcto, miró a los ojos de Vegeta. Ellos requerían un tiempo de unión, Vegeta necesitaba ser padre no porque lo obligaran, sino porque lo deseaba. Si él se iba a quedar por su hijo, entonces no debía interponerse en el camino de lo único que podría crear un vínculo entre los dos. Si el entrenamiento era como Trunks llegaría a conocer a su padre, que así sea.

Ella rompió el contacto visual con Vegeta y bajó suavemente a Trunks, a quien le tomó unos segundos estabilizarse sobre sus pies. Bulma todavía sostenía su diminuta mano, aunque comprendía que tendría que liberarla pronto.

—Querías entrenarlo —dijo al fin, mirando a su hijo antes de pasar los dedos por sus mechones sueltos color púrpura.

Por un segundo fue casi como si estuviera sorprendido. ¿No le importaba que entrenara al niño? Para ser honesto, él había esperado más de una pelea de su parte, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, cediendo completamente.

—Entonces, ven. —Lo esperó.

—Pero —añadió—, solo ten cuidado, Vegeta; todavía es muy joven.

Él permaneció en silencio y descruzó los brazos. En respuesta, asintió un tanto, luego miró a su hijo, él todavía se aferraba a la mano de su madre.

—Vamos —indicó y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en la cámara de gravedad.

De manera lenta, Bulma soltó la diminuta mano de su hijo y Trunks la miró. Ella asintió con la cabeza y en seguida, él siguió a su padre, caminando tan rápido como pudo. Lo observó y era de sorprender que no se sintiera triste ni preocupada. Tal vez fue la visión de Trunks siguiendo a su padre lo que conmovió su corazón, pero ella sonrió. Una vez que Vegeta se detuvo y Trunks hizo lo mismo supo que no era un lugar para que estuviera más. Este era un momento de padre e hijo y no pertenecía allí. Con una última mirada de nostalgia cerró la puerta y los dejó.

Bulma se mordió los labios al bajar por el pasillo. La oleada de emociones había drenado totalmente su energía y percibía que necesitaba acostarse o se desmayaría. A pesar de eso, la felicidad llenaba su corazón. Parecía ser que hizo más progresos con Vegeta de lo que creía posible y nada fue porque lo planeara. En realidad, todo lo que pasaba entre los dos, al menos, las mejores cosas, eran siempre por un impulso. Era evidente que nunca quedarían atrapados en la rutina. No es que le importara, ella podía aburrirse con facilidad, más no con Vegeta.

Había trascurrido casi cuatro años desde que él se mudó a su casa y cada día se sentía como el primero.

Su vida fue puesta completamente de cabeza muchas veces, además experimentó una avalancha de emociones y con todo, amaba cada segundo de esta. Su corazón todavía se aceleraba ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos y sentía dolor dentro de este cada vez que se preocupaba por él.

Bulma sabía que nunca podría dejarlo ir, porque, desde el principio, Vegeta le había robado el corazón.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera arreglárselas para robar el de él.

* * *

Era extraño, aunque satisfactorio.

Vegeta encontró el entrenamiento algo incómodo. Nunca en su vida había instruido a un niño antes y para ser francos, no estaba seguro de cómo empezar. En primer lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo, Trunks, o bien no entendía o no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, lo que lo hacía extremadamente difícil. Al principio intentó un pequeño ataque de ki para ver cómo reaccionaría, pero el niño dejó que los primeros lo golpearan y lloró por el impacto, aunque, por supuesto, no estaba herido. No puso suficiente poder en ellos para incluso hacerle moretones.

Desde el principio, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que volar era inútil en este momento. Trunks no tenía un enfoque claro y en su mayor parte culpaba a la mujer. Una cierta disciplina necesitaba ser introducida o nada de esto funcionaría o importaría. Ahora, conseguir que la mujer y su madre cabeza de chorlito lo hicieran, era otra historia. Eso significaba que tendría que acortar su propio tiempo de entrenamiento y por más que la idea no lo complaciera, él era el único que podía entrenar a su hijo. Todavía quedaba por sostener una conversación con la mujer. Tal vez ella no sería tan indulgente como lo había sido antes.

Al final, después de dos horas de entrenamiento, todo lo que logró que hiciera fue que bloqueara sus pequeños ataques. No era mucho y con seguridad tendría que enseñarle de nuevo; sin embargo, de alguna manera, no le importaba demasiado. Claro, su paciencia se había agotado unas cuantas veces y levantó la voz, aun así, ni una vez el niño lloró. La verdad, ahora que pensaba en ello, el niño no solía llorar en su presencia; eso solo ocurría cuando la mujer se hallaba presente. Otro mal hábito que le estaba enseñando. Era demasiado reservado, demasiado tímido y contaba con que su madre estuviera allí todo el tiempo.

Vegeta tenía la intención de prepararlo para la vida real.

La razón principal por la que se detuvo, excepto cuando pensaba que gran parte de esto parecía una pérdida de tiempo hasta el momento, era porque el mocoso se sentía fatigado. En una situación normal no lo habría dejado descansar, después de todo para los saiyajins, la lucha era lo primero, pero era la primera vez que usaba cualquier tipo de fuerza. Además, si algo pasaba, la mujer le arrancaría las orejas. Había puesto a Trunks en su cama hace unos diez minutos y tenía la intención de reanudar su propio entrenamiento. No consiguió hacer mucho cuando se quedó con Trunks así que necesitaba compensar.

En el momento en que estaba a punto de llegar a la cámara de gravedad echó un vistazo en dirección al dormitorio de Bulma. Vegeta sabía que no se encontraba tan enferma como antes y que permanecía en su habitación desde hace un rato. Lo más probable era que estuviera trabajando en un proyecto como la había visto hacer a menudo. Se decía eso, él no necesitaba comprobar que siguiera bien. En primer lugar, ella no lo precisaba y en segundo lugar, era una mala idea. No deseaba volver a ser su niñera, su madre estaba aquí ahora y podía cuidarla.

Entonces, una vez más, Vegeta fue traicionado por su propio cuerpo que se dirigía hacia su habitación en lugar de a la cámara de gravedad. Quería maldecirla, pero sentía que era más culpa suya que de ella. A paso lento, llegó y vio la puerta abierta. Una mirada adentro y se iría. Esa era su intención. Al revisar, la vio en su cama, llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y respiraba con dificultad. Bulma tenía un pañuelo en la mano, que apretaba con fuerza y se secaba algunas de sus lágrimas.

Por un segundo, Vegeta se congeló en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué demonios lloraba? Ella miraba hacia su regazo y lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Rayos, ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Quería irse, pero su deseo de descubrir por qué lloraba era mucho más fuerte. Entró en silencio mirándola. Fue entonces cuando advirtió que tenía algo en el oído y un cable colgaba de este. Al dar un paso más, lo distinguió.

Lo que vino después, no lo esperaba.

Los ojos azules de Bulma se ampliaron y lo miró con intensidad. Se quitó el auricular, la cantidad de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas aumentaron. Ella había hecho lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba presa en la cama: ver una película romántica, solo que esta vez eligió la más sentimental y ahora, durante _Diario de una pasión_ , su alma se rasgó y las lágrimas llegaron. Un romance triste era siempre la manera de romper su corazón completamente en pedazos. Y en el instante cuando este estaba a punto de estallar, vio a Vegeta.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sobre todo por la medicación para su enfermedad; se hallaba totalmente sin energía y lloraba a mares. Lucía como un desastre terrible. Y luego, por una fracción de segundo, se preguntó por qué había venido. ¿Era por preocupación, por qué quería comprobar que estuviera bien? Parecía fuera de carácter para Vegeta y lo encontró absolutamente tierno. Sí, tal vez no era el motivo por el que entró, pero ella se lo decía. Después de todo, no podía haber muchas explicaciones; su padre y su madre estaban dispuestos a ayudarla con cualquier problema.

Bulma empujó el mini DVD portátil de su regazo e hizo lo mismo con la manta. Antes de darse cuenta, se puso de pie y lo miró directamente. Vegeta trataba de entender la mirada en sus ojos para determinar sus intenciones, esto era algo que nunca había visto en el pasado. Y todavía no sabía por qué lloraba. Ella estaba sola en la habitación, ¿qué podía haber ocurrido para ponerla así?

Vegeta fue rápidamente sacado de su trance cuando Bulma comenzó a caminar hacia él, sus grandes ojos lo miraban fijamente. Ella se dirigía en su dirección despacio. Por un instante, él se preguntó si debería tener miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

—Mujer, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacía? Oh, Dios; ¿no estaría buscando consuelo de Vegeta? Sí, así era. Aún podía recordar hacerlo a menudo con Yamcha. Empezaba a llorar como una loca y él la abrazaba, claramente incómodo, mientras murmuraba que no volvería a ver otra película con ella de nuevo. Pero Vegeta no haría eso. Si tenía suerte, lo único que sucedería sería que le diría que se fuera. Quizás, incluso la alejaría. Sin embargo, seguía caminando en su dirección, su corazón palpitaba como un tambor.

Si le dijo que había una esperanza, eso significaba que también había la esperanza de que le pidiera que se quedara a su lado. Podría no rechazarla, ¿verdad? Incluso existía la posibilidad de que la dejara limpiarse las lágrimas en su pecho _desnudo_.

Cuando se detuvo frente a Vegeta, él hizo la pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —indagó confundido.

El labio inferior de Bulma temblaba al tratar de formar las palabras para explicarlo. Dios, pensaría que se volvió completamente loca. Por fin encontró el coraje de abrir la boca y aclararlo.

—Estaba viendo, este…, mmm…, una película —contestó entre lágrimas y sollozos. A ella le pareció que sonaba como una idiota cuando expresó esa declaración en voz alta.

—¿Una película? —Él parpadeó—. Mujer, estás loca.

Ahora ni siquiera sabía por qué había venido a verla. Sin duda, su enfermedad no era física sino mental. ¿Lloraba por una estúpida película? Había observado un par con ella y para ser honestos, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo. Por otra parte, esto la definía perfectamente. Vegeta suspiró con fuerza y se preparó para salir de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, fue detenido por una mano en su brazo. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Bulma, quien tenía hasta cierto punto un firme agarre y se acercó a él.

A ella le gustaba jugar con fuego.

Bulma respiró hondo antes de hacerlo. Envolvió suavemente los brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionó el rostro contra la piel desnuda de su pecho. Lo sintió ponerse rígido bajo su contacto, pero ella no se separó. Vegeta no se movió, sus brazos descansaban a los lados.

¿Qué diablos hacía? ¿Quería que la consolara por llorar? No le importaba que se afligiera por alguna estúpida película, no era asunto suyo, además, él no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Se sintió incómodo y sin que ni uno de los dos lo advirtiera, un diminuto tono de rojo apenas perceptible, apareció en sus mejillas.

Ella sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo, así que lo detuvo.

—Lo sé, «los saiyajins no abrazan».

Entonces sucedió, una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios de él y no se detuvo. No trató de alejarse, en lugar de eso recordó cuando pensó que la mujer trataba de aplastarlo. Había sido hace mucho tiempo, antes de Trunks, antes de que ocurriera algo entre los dos. Vino a su memoria las dos veces que intentó abrazarlo y la pequeña pelea que siguió. De alguna manera, se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida o a alguien más, ¿cómo pasaron de eso a lo qué era ahora?

Esta vez, fue el turno de ella de sonreír.

—Yo tenía razón. —Esperó, él no dijo nada—. Los saiyajins hacen más de lo que piensas, creo que tú eres el único obstinado.

Estaba equivocada. Los saiyajins no hacían las cosas que él hacía. Maldición, no entendía por qué actuaba así. Incluso ahora, todavía no era él mismo permitiéndole esto. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había manera de detener el cambio por el que pasaba. Aún lo rechazaba con firmeza y no le gustaba, sin embargo, no creía que pudiera frenarlo. Cada día se dejaba absorber más y más. En un futuro, probablemente sería imposible volver atrás para retener lo que dejaba ir.

Él suspiró.

—Me molestas.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Y de pronto, la mano de Vegeta se movió y descansó sobre la espalda de Bulma. Ella esperó a que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y la sacara, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. Era como si él estuviera contento con donde estaba y no le importaba si lo sabía. Por un segundo, Bulma se percató de lo diferente que era este Vegeta de aquel a quien le había enseñado a abrazar hace un par de años.

Este era...

 _Su_ saiyajin.


	11. Capítulo Once

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo once**

 **Un día en la playa**

Una hora todos los días.

Ese fue el tiempo de entrenamiento que Vegeta implementó para Trunks. A Bulma no se le permitía entrar y no importaba que la mortificara, ella permaneció fuera de sus asuntos. Por supuesto, unas cuantas veces trató de robar un vistazo, pero cada vez, él la pillaba bastante antes de acercarse a la cámara de gravedad. Era como si lo supiera; bueno, ya que podía sentir su ki, técnicamente era así. Bulma todavía no veía ninguna diferencia en Trunks, aunque una semana de entrenamiento apenas era suficiente para transformar a alguien. Sin embargo, examinaba con meticulosidad su comportamiento todos los días para ver si había cambiado.

Aún le gustaba que lo alimentara y lo cargara; Bulma asumió que Vegeta odiaba eso. Sabía que podía evitarlo dejándolo caminar por su cuenta y no lo hacía, ya que no era capaz de acabar de romper ese lazo entre ella y su hijo. Además, era divertido ver el rostro irritado de Vegeta cada vez que mimaba a Trunks; el hombre se cabreaba con facilidad y le urgía aprender a relajarse. A veces, se preguntaba cómo sería que Vegeta se tomara unas vacaciones, si bien, no quería imaginar a la pobre gente en el balneario a la que él torturaría.

El día de hoy, Bulma tenía otros planes para enojarlo. Milk, quien todavía estaba un tanto deprimida, la había llamado; deseaba consultarle si tal vez quería hacer algo. Al ver el estado de ánimo de su amiga, decidió que necesitaba mucho sol. Por supuesto, el mejor lugar para conseguirlo era la playa y ahora ella, Trunks, Gohan y Milk irían allí para disfrutar del astro brillante y de la arena caliente. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que hizo eso y sabía que ya era hora de un poco de relax.

Tarareando muy feliz para sí misma, preparaba el equipaje mientras Trunks descansaba en su cuna, que además debía sacar de su habitación a pesar de que no lo consideraba apremiante. Solo se había sentido mejor por un par de días y aun así, no existía una razón para hacer el esfuerzo extra. Además, le encantaba tenerlo con ella.

Concedido que le gustaría tener a otro saiyajin residiendo en su dormitorio, pero uno era mejor que ninguno. No era como si Vegeta y ella alguna vez fueran a compartir una habitación de todos modos, es decir, nunca sería capaz de soportar que la alarma se disparara a las cuatro de la madrugada cada maldito día.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando acabó: estaban el protector solar, los sombreros, las toallas, los vasos, el agua y un montón de juguetes; esta sería la primera vez de Trunk en la playa y deseaba que su pequeño niño se divirtiera. Ahora que había terminado de encargarse de las cosas, era su turno de prepararse. Bulma ni siquiera conseguía recordar la última vez que llevó un traje de baño. Debía admitirlo, estaba un poquito estresada, porque, a fin de cuentas, tenía un hijo y no era tan joven. No es que dudara de sus curvas, su encanto o su cuerpo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y no era exactamente como si contara con un hombre para decirle que se veía bien.

No es que ella necesitara oírlo.

Bulma suspiró cuando abrió su primer cajón y lo comenzó a rebuscar, quería algo atractivo y agradable que no dijera que gritaba por atención. Después de todo, ya tenía un hombre y no estaba en busca de otro, simplemente le gustaba verse bien. Se decidió por un bikini rojo; muy contenta, se desvistió y se lo colocó. Una vez que terminó con eso, se puso un short y obvió la blusa, en su lugar, se acomodó una toalla amarilla alrededor del cuello.

Lentamente, se dirigió hacia la cuna y le sonrió a su hijo.

—¿Cómo se ve mamá? —consultó, dando una vuelta.

Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre.

—¡Mama! —dijo, extendiendo los brazos en dirección a ella.

Bulma cargó a Trunks y luego agarró su bolso; estaba vestida y lista para irse. Suponía que, a estas alturas, su madre ya debió terminar con la merienda que había preparado para ellos y la estaría esperando junto a la puerta. Bunny se sintió tan emocionada cuando oyó la palabra _playa_ que se apresuró a preparar un montón de aperitivos. A medida que Bulma se dirigía al vestíbulo con la cabeza de Trunks apoyada contra su pecho, oyó pasos que se aproximaban y estaba segura que solo podía ser una persona, a juzgar por lo enojados que eran.

Bastante rápido, Vegeta apareció y ella mantuvo el rostro serio mientras seguía rumbo a su destino. Al principio, él no le prestó mucha atención, al menos no hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que lucía. En ese momento se detuvo en seco y la inspeccionó. ¿Qué demonios llevaba puesto? ¡Y así caminaba por el pasillo! Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco más de lo usual cuando le cerró el paso. Bulma sostuvo una sonrisa un poco pícara al notar su reacción. De alguna manera, tenía la corazonada de que iba a ser hilarante.

—Mujer, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

Bulma actuó completamente inocente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él separó los brazos.

—¿Por qué llevas eso? —continuó, señalando la parte superior de su bikini.

Ella sonrió.

—Esto se llama un traje de baño, Vegeta, la gente lo usa para ir a la playa, ya sabes, ese lugar donde una se acuesta en la arena y nada en el océano.

Esto era demasiado fácil. Aun así, se hallaba un poco sorprendida; casi había esperado que no dijera nada.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién?

Esta vez estaba confundida.

—¿Quién, qué?

—¿Con quién vas? —aclaró, su tono todavía era grosero.

No le importaba que ella se vistiera así en una playa donde todos la verían, pero, por la forma en que había actuado antes, pensó que tenía más respeto por sí misma que eso. Solo esperaba por el bien del débil que no fuera quien la arrastraba allí o personalmente se haría cargo de él; no por lo que ella llevaba puesto, lo que evidentemente mostraba demasiado, simplemente lo haría porque él no le agradaba. Tal vez debería darle una advertencia más clara para que se aleje de la mujer; al parecer, aún no captaba el mensaje.

Bulma no lo podía creer, ¿Vegeta estaba celoso? Esto era bueno.

—Con Milk y Gohan —respondió con sinceridad. Sin embargo, habría sido divertido ver su reacción si ella hubiera dicho Yamcha.

¿La mujer de Kakaroto iba también? ¿Vestida _así_? Vegeta fulminó con la mirada a Bulma un poco más antes de que sus ojos viajaran a Trunks, quien se aferraba a los tirantes del bikini de Bulma, jalando peligrosamente de ellos. Aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue cómo la mujer lo seguía mimando. Había intentado decírselo unas cuantas veces, pero ella insistía en ser obstinada y continuaba cargándolo por todos lados. Vegeta se había asegurado de que Trunks practicara su caminata cuando pasaba su hora con él. El niño estaba bien y su velocidad aumentaba.

—¿Puedo irme ahora? —solicitó Bulma mientras ponía una mano sobre su cadera.

—Haz lo que quieras —contestó Vegeta y se alejó de ellos.

Si deseaba exhibirse así, era su problema. No podía importarle menos. Se dio la vuelta un poco y observó fijamente como su short ascendía demasiado cuando ella se alejaba. Mujer estúpida, seres humanos estúpidos con sus estúpidos trajes de baño. Siendo francos, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre eso y su ropa interior habitual? Parecían idénticos y con todo, ella no salía con su ropa interior ni quería ser vista en ellas. La cubrían igual, únicamente el nombre cambiaba. Que idiotez.

Bulma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando tomó la merienda y caminó hacia el exterior. El día acababa de comenzar y solo se ponía mejor. Feliz, se dirigió a su auto e instaló a Trunks en su asiento infantil. Era hora de olvidar cualquier pequeño problema, incluyendo su enfermedad reciente.

Hoy todo versaba sobre la diversión y el bronceado.

* * *

Como Goku no se encontraba allí para conducir, recogió a Milk y se dirigieron a la playa. Su amiga llevaba puesto un traje de baño de una sola pieza y se vistió por completo, Bulma pensó que era porque trataba de cubrir su creciente vientre. Todavía recordaba lo insegura que se había sentido cuando estaba embarazada de Trunks; sin un hombre que te asegure que te ves maravillosa y que él aún te ama, era muy difícil. Y en el caso de Milk lo era más porque Goku decidió permanecer muerto.

Pero hoy no se trataba de estar deprimido, sino de levantar los ánimos. Habían hallado un buen lugar en la playa y ahora, ambas cubrían a sus hijos con protector solar. Ser mitad saiyajin no era excusa para no proteger su piel. Bulma puso un sombrero blanco encima de la cabeza de Trunks y lo sentó en una toalla donde colocó todos sus juguetes. Gohan corrió a toda prisa hacia el agua mientras que Milk permanecía acostada bajo una gran sombrilla para protegerse del sol. Bulma, por su parte, pensó que estaba pálida y pretendía cambiar eso. Apenas se puso protector solar y se aseguró de que el sol cayera plenamente sobre ella.

Se acostó de espaldas, con la cabeza junto a Trunks para poder verlo sin dificultad.

Luego surgió la conversación.

—¿Cómo lo estás sobrellevando? —preguntó Bulma, preocupada.

Milk suspiró hondo al mirar hacia el mar.

—Es duro —admitió, sonaba derrotada—, Gohan ha sido lindo ayudándome y hace su tarea también, pero sin Goku...

No necesitaba terminar la frase; Bulma ya conocía lo que vendría después. Aunque Vegeta y ella nunca habían sido una pareja oficial, todavía experimentaba la ausencia de su presencia en su vida. Podía comprender en algo lo que Milk estaba pasando.

—Ya sabes, Milk, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda...

Milk era demasiado orgullosa para eso y ambas lo sabían. No iba a aceptar el dinero de nadie. Pero, aun así, apreciaba la ayuda que Bulma le ofrecía.

—No te preocupes, nos las arreglaremos —dijo volviendo a mirar hacia el mar.

Bulma asintió, a pesar de que estaba segura de que Milk no podía verlo. Percibía que ella rechazaría la ayuda también, su orgullo se interponía, no obstante, el apoyo de sus amigos siempre debía ser agradable. En ese punto, pensó que sería prudente cambiar de tema, por más que solo fuera para despejar la mente de Milk, después de todo, ese era el objetivo del día de relax. Olvidarían los problemas; sin embargo, Bulma no estaba convencida si sus vicisitudes actuales podían compararse con las de su amiga. Lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era intentar que Vegeta se abriera. Si bien, al ritmo al que iba, podría tomar un par de _años_.

—Milk, ¿cuándo dejaste qué Goku entrenara a Gohan?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderla por un segundo, luego sonrió.

—Nunca quise que luchara, pero ellos no me dieron otra elección, fue Piccolo quien lo entrenó a los cinco años.

Ahora que Milk miraba el pasado, le daba la sensación de que fue en un tiempo de vida lejano cuando su esposo aprendió por primera vez sobre sus orígenes; en cambio, podía recordar el primer ataque de los saiyajins como si fuera ayer, tal vez porque había sido la primera vez que su pequeño fue arrancado de ella. Resultó tan difícil dejarlo ir y verlo alejarse. A pesar de que Milk sabía que era sobre protectora con su hijo, en su opinión, él fue demasiado joven para someterse a un entrenamiento tan intenso. De repente, sintió curiosidad sobre el porqué Bulma le había preguntado eso. Rápidamente encontró una respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Vegeta quiere entrenar a Trunks? —consultó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Bulma suspiró.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

Antes de que Milk pudiera comentar algo, Bulma continuó.

—Y yo estuve _de_ _acuerdo_ —declaró, como si fuera completamente increíble—. No podía responder que no, era como si por primera vez me estuviera diciendo «es mi hijo»; quería hacerlo, no por obligación sino porque lo deseaba. —Ella sonrió—. Por supuesto, no lo dijo así, pero entendí lo que quiso expresar.

La última vez que Milk vio a Bulma y a Vegeta juntos, las cosas parecían ir bastante bien entre los dos y por más que no conociera mucho a Vegeta, podía notar que no era fácil.

—¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿de ti y de Vegeta?

Milk se había casado con su primer novio. Si bien era cierto que a menudo compartía las opiniones de ella, nunca le diría a otra persona cómo vivir su vida y en el caso de Bulma, no lo haría. Hasta cierto punto, se quedaba preguntando si todo lo que Vegeta y ella tendrían sería un hijo y sexo ocasional, sin ni siquiera estar en una relación. No era que realmente pensara que estaba mal, aun así de alguna manera lo era. Milk llevaba conociendo a Bulma por un tiempo y tenía el convencimiento de que merecía algo mejor que permanecer en modo de espera.

Bulma sintió que su corazón se ponía un poco más pesado por la pregunta. ¿No era algo qué se había preguntado muchas veces? Era verdad que deseaba profundamente algo más entre ella y Vegeta, pero, de alguna manera, no estaba disgustada con su situación actual. No era perfecto, aunque, por otro lado, nada lo era. Para que alguien como Vegeta llegara tan lejos, Bulma lo veía casi como un milagro. Eso hacía que cada pequeño paso que daban pareciera incluso más sorprendente a sus ojos. Vegeta y ella eran solo... ellos mismos y era suficiente. Por ahora.

—Estamos trabajando en nuestra relación —respondió Bulma finalmente con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _Trabajando en nuestra relación_ era una forma interesante de decirlo. Ella básicamente _estaba conspirando a sus espaldas para obligarlo a revelar su corazón._

Pero eso era un simple detalle.

* * *

Mujer estúpida.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tratando de disfrutar de su comida, sin embargo, cada vez que tomaba un bocado, pensamientos sobre Bulma asaltaban su mente. ¿Cómo se atrevió a salir de la casa vistiendo un atuendo tan escaso? ¿No tenía vergüenza de mostrarse así ante todos? Al menos pudo haberse puesto una blusa para cubrirse un poco. En seguida dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa y luego un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios. Vegeta no entendía muy bien el porqué no le gustaba esto, especialmente debido a que ni siquiera lograba concentrarse en comer. Estúpida mujer idiota.

—Oh, estás triste, ¿qué pasa, Vegeta?

Sintió que su paciencia estallaba cuando Bunny se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, como si intentara traerle consuelo. Tenía esa usual sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro y los ojos cerrados. Trató de no mirarla porque eso solo lo enojaría más, pero ella estaba haciendo la tarea difícil, ya que la sentía allí, esperando a que responda la pregunta tonta como si fuera asunto suyo. No había nada de malo con él y si lo hubiera, de seguro no se lo contaría.

Al igual que siempre, Bunny no pareció notar su mal humor en lo absoluto.

—¿Es porque Bulma se fue sin ti? —Él apretó los puños y no respondió—. Estoy segura de que no le importará si te unes a ella. —El pobre muchacho se había quedado atrás. Bunny estaba convencida de que su hija no lo hizo propósito. Tal vez no sabía que Vegeta disfrutaría de ir a la playa.

Por primera vez, Vegeta se encontró pensando en su oferta. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Por qué iría a reunirse con la mujer? Era agradable que se hallara fuera de la casa; ella y el mocoso. Aunque diablos, la imagen de esa cosa llamada bikini se negaba a abandonar su mente. Apretó los puños con más fuerza y apartó su plato. La mujer no debería haber ido allí si él tenía problemas con eso, ¿verdad? No lo veía muy claro, solo quería que hiciera lo que él deseaba; pero por supuesto, cuanto más se oponía a algo, más ella lo disfrutaba.

Condenada mujer.

—¿Dónde queda la _playa_? —indagó finalmente.

Su pregunta hizo a Bunny irradiar felicidad.

—Queda justo a la salida de la ciudad, en el lado sur. —Ella sabía que Vegeta no podía permanecer molesto por tanto tiempo, ¡su corazón era demasiado blando para eso!

Vegeta gruñó antes de levantarse de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Bunny un poco sorprendida lo detuvo.

—¿Vas a irte así? —preguntó ella, confundida.

Él la miró y no respondió. ¿Irme así? Llevaba ropa y mucha más de lo que Bulma había estado usando, así que, ¿qué demonios estaba mal? A pesar de todo, se permitió tomarla en cuenta; él se volvió y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho: más le valía que tuviera una buena razón para retenerlo.

Bunny se levantó despacio y sacudió un poco la cabeza. El pobre muchacho iba tan apresurado que se había olvidado por completo de su traje de baño, ¡qué bueno que estaba allí para recordárselo!

—¡Necesitas ponerte un traje de baño y llevarte una toalla! —Él parpadeó y permaneció en silencio, lo que hizo sonreír a Bunny todavía más—. ¡Pobre!, encontraré algunas cosas para ti, dame un minuto.

Sorprendentemente, Vegeta esperó, permaneciendo en la misma posición; aun así no se sentía seguro del porqué lo hacía. No tenía la intención de quedarse, en especial ya que la arpía de Kakaroto estaba en la playa. En realidad, ni siquiera entendía por qué iba en primer lugar y al mismo tiempo, sabía que si no lo hacía eso lo molestaría de manera constante. Esperó a que la madre de la mujer volviera trayendo lo que había ido a buscar. Con cada segundo que pasaba, su paciencia se diluía y pensó en irse de todos modos. Sin embargo, se quedó. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Al fin, Bunny llegó sosteniendo una toalla azul oscura en una mano y lo que parecía ser un short negro en la otra.

—Esto debe ser de tu talla —afirmó entregándole el short—. Tienes que ponértelo antes de irte.

Él gruñó y lentamente se dirigió al baño más cercano. Una vez dentro, a prisa se cambió por lo que le había dado y descubrió que era más suelto que el short que estaba acostumbrado a usar. La tela también era diferente, más no podía ver el propósito de todo esto. Tan pronto como salió, Bunny apareció frente a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sin su permiso, le colocó una toalla alrededor del cuello y lo cogió de los brazos. Él se puso rígido bajo el tacto y ella no pareció darse cuenta.

—Ya estás listo para partir.

Tan rápido y lo mejor que le fue posible, Vegeta escapó de Bunny. Había enfrentado una enorme cantidad de males en el espacio y durante toda su vida, y ninguno le producía un escalofrío por la columna vertebral como ella lo hacía.

* * *

Un agradable baño de sol.

Bulma sentía los ojos extremadamente pesados mientras yacía tumbada boca abajo con el rostro frente a Trunks. Él intentaba construir algo en la arena rodeado de sus juguetes, pero falló. A pesar de haberse molestado varias veces, todavía no se había rendido. Como el sol se volvió agresivo, ella se puso su sombrero y se añadió un poco de protector solar por si acaso. Ahora, en lo único en que se enfocaba era en permanecer despierta. El cálido sol y el sonido de las olas colisionando contra la arena fueron suficiente para adormilarla.

Por lo que parecía, Milk estaba en el mismo estado que ella, la única diferente era que Gohan era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de sí mismo, así que si Milk se dormía, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Bulma sabía que su hijo tenía más que suficiente fuerza para defenderse, sin embargo, no se confiaba. Era un niño pequeño y necesitaba su atención y vigilancia, así pues, continuó luchando por permanecer despierta. Era por eso y para asegurarse de que Trunks no jalara el brasier de su bikini otra vez. Puesto que Bulma no quería broncearse con la marca de las tiras, cuando se puso boca abajo lo desató.

Por desgracia para ella, Trunks había decidido hoy que la mejor manera de llamar la atención de su madre era tirar del brasier, lo que casi reveló todo. Afortunadamente, fue capaz de cubrirse justo a tiempo. Por supuesto, luego enrojeció cerca de siete diferentes tonos de rojo mientras oía a Milk retener una risa. Ahora, Bulma estaba siendo cauta y escondió cualquier pliegue al que Trunks pudiera acceder. Además, se había asegurado de que la toalla la protegiera en caso que volviera a ocurrir el percance.

De pronto, Bulma sintió que una sombra la cubría y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Sujetando el brasier del bikini a tientas, ya que no estaba entrelazado, se dio la vuelta un poco, solo para ser agraciada con una vista inesperada. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que veía bien porque se negaba a creerlo. Desafortunadamente para ella, Trunks confirmó sus pensamientos muy pronto.

—¡Dada!

Ella se murió de vergüenza.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente mientras pensaba qué decir. De hecho, en primer lugar, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí. Ella recordaba con claridad que él declaró que no le importaba lo que hiciera. Aunque sus ojos se habían ampliado al verla, no podía ser la razón por la que vino. ¿Y qué demonios llevaba puesto? ¿Era un traje de baño? ¿Tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo con el tono más normal que pudo.

Lo primero que Vegeta notó fue su espalda desnuda. Su espalda completamente desnuda. Había sido difícil distraerse de eso, en especial, ya que tantos pensamientos conflictivos llenaban su mente. Sintió que su enojo crecía, se acercó aún más a ella y solo se detuvo antes de que casi pisara la _creación_ de su hijo. Vegeta no se detuvo porque hubiera prestado atención, sino debido a que percibió una leve elevación en el aura de Trunks. Teniendo en cuenta su estado actual, no le habría importado, pero aun así detuvo sus movimientos.

En vez de responder a su pregunta, levantó la cabeza y revisó su entorno. Muchas mujeres vestían como Bulma y sin embargo, nadie tenía problemas con eso. A los humanos les gustaba exhibirse y los hombres dejaban que sus mujeres lo hicieran, no se avergonzaban si otros hombres la veían. Gentuza. Se burló y empezó a avanzar un poco más lejos de Bulma y Trunks. Vegeta no miró hacia Milk; ya estaba viendo a demasiados extraños y honestamente, no deseaba ver a la arpía de Kakaroto usando esa ropa, sería una imagen mental demasiado mala.

Bulma lo observó alejarse de forma abrupta y tender su toalla en la arena. Luego, actuando de la manera más natural, se sentó y miró fijamente hacia la playa como si perteneciera allí. Era cierto que él se permitió venir, pero comportarse de manera humana no era algo que le agradara o que fuera bueno en opinión de ella. Vegeta se destacaba entre la multitud sin importar dónde estuviera. ¿Cómo podía intentar mezclarse así? No era típico de él. O tal vez a ella no le gustaba porque a pesar de lo que creía sobre los humanos, lograba hacerlo fácilmente, cuando nunca antes lo intentó.

Vegeta advirtió sus ojos en él y eligió ignorarla. Ahora bien, había mucha gente a su alrededor que no lo ignoraba. Él no se concentraba en nadie así que no se percató, en cambio, Bulma las vio. Todas esas víboras, esas mujeres, moviéndose disimuladamente para tener una mejor vista de él. Por supuesto que era guapo y su cuerpo era increíble, ¡el hombre entrenaba todos los días por Kamisama! Era evidente que esas hormonales bellezas apenas podían mantener los ojos fuera de sus músculos. Como si jamás hubieran visto a un hombre sin camisa. Putas.

Él sintió que el ki de Bulma estallaba y no pudo evitar volver la cabeza un tanto. ¿Qué demonios la había cabreado? Tan pronto como sus ojos estuvieron sobre ella, la vio resoplar y volver la vista hacia otro lado, como si se hubiera puesto aún más enojada.

Bulma, obviamente más y más frustrada, se esforzó por anudar el brasier de su bikini y se preguntó cómo Vegeta podía ser tan ajeno a todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban. No había manera de que no notara que ellas se lo comían con los ojos. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de algo. Vegeta no era Yamcha.

Si hubiera sido su exnovio, ya estaría hablando con esas chicas. Pero Vegeta era diferente. Mientras observaba su comportamiento, ahora que su ira había desaparecido, pudo ver que a pesar de estar rodeado por un grupo de mujeres que estaban medio desnudas, no le importaba. Ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. Ella tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y a pesar de eso, aunque fuera difícil, debía admitir que algunas eran jóvenes y bonitas. Sin embargo, Bulma era la única mujer a la que Vegeta siquiera veía.

Parecía insensible y a veces, la mayoría de las veces, podía actuar como un idiota; entonces, de repente, surgían momentos como este, que hacía que todo valiera la pena. Ella estaba segura de que no tenía ni idea de su acción, que no la realizaba a propósito; eso era lo que lo hacía aún más asombroso. Desconocido para él, ofreció el gesto más amable de todos los tiempos y kamisama, lo amó por ello. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, porque su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, se levantó después de asegurarse de que el brasier de su bikini estuviera en el lugar correcto y caminó en su línea.

Vegeta la sintió acercarse y, tranquilamente, volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Lo hizo justo a tiempo para estar frente a frente con sus largas y desnudas piernas. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Bulma se arrodilló a su lado y luego, ella llevó a cabo algo que no esperaba y no lo entendió: presionó sus húmedos labios contra su mejilla. Él se tensó ante el contacto; le llevó unos segundos comprender lo que hacía. Cuando se percató, se apartó con el ceño fruncido en el rostro.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mujer? —preguntó y se secó la mejilla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Te doy las gracias —contestó, después se apoyó contra su costado y descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

Vegeta lucía más que incómodo con el contacto, especialmente por estar en público, pero Bulma se negó a moverse. Al parecer, a alguien le gustaba la sensación de estar juntos y ese era Trunks. Tan pronto como vio a sus padres reunidos, decidió unirse. En seguida se dirigió hacia ellos y ni siquiera se tambaleó una vez, probablemente gracias a su padre y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo delante de ellos. Bulma abrió los brazos, se hallaba dispuesta a darle la bienvenida, sin embargo, su hijo tenía otro plan en mente.

Trunks se sentó junto a su padre y adoptó la misma posición que él, sus ojos azules nunca lo dejaron. Bulma no pudo ver la reacción de Vegeta, aun así sonrió.

Por lo visto, él era más tierno de lo que aparentaba.

Aunque el ambiente parecía un poco incómodo, sobre todo con Milk y Vegeta tan cerca, a Bulma no le importó. Claro, arruinó el día madre-hijo y el tiempo de relax que habían planeado y con todo, de alguna manera, le gustaba esto mucho más. Era un poco injusto para Milk, que no tenía a Goku; con suerte, no se entristecería. Bulma se permitió olvidarse de sus pensamientos y disfrutó del momento. Vegeta seguro como el infierno no le permitiría descansar así sobre él otra vez, especialmente con gente observando. Este tipo de cosas solo se daban una vez en la vida.

Él nunca la dejaba estar tan cerca, ¿cómo ella pudo llenarse de audacia y atreverse a hacerlo? Vegeta cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y observó como Trunks hacía lo mismo. Se sintió un poco orgulloso al saber que a pesar de que su hijo no tenía los rasgos físicos de un saiyajin, al menos podía actuar como uno. Prefería que el niño lo imitara a que siguiera el ejemplo de la mujer. Él se relajó algo mientras se alejaba un poco de Bulma y sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por la playa.

Evidentemente, este era un lugar al que muchas familias decidían venir; apenas podía ver el porqué. Esta playa era repugnante considerando la falta de inhibición de todos. Y fue una vez que Vegeta observó su entorno, que se percató de que muchas de las mujeres llevaban peores trajes que Bulma. Casi estarían mejor desnudas. De pronto, una de ellas se atrevió a mirarlo y le guiño un ojo. La ira de Vegeta despertó y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, sintió las manos de Bulma en su brazo. Él la miró, parecía confundida.

Ella había sentido rápidamente su cambio de humor y la mirada en su rostro, y fue capaz de decir que estaba enfadado. Si bien, esa furia no parecía estar dirigida en su dirección. Bulma se atrevió a echar un vistazo alrededor para ver si quizás podía determinar lo que lo frustró, más no notó nada fuera de lo común. Fue entonces cuando decidió seguir su línea de visión.

De inmediato, Bulma la vio. Era una despampanante rubia tonta que tenía los senos casi derramándose fuera de su bikini amarillo brillante. Sin duda, había visto fácilmente a Vegeta, quien era dueño del mejor cuerpo en la playa de lejos.

Podría haberse enojado, pero en su lugar, le hacía gracia. La reacción de Vegeta no pertenecía al rango de lo normal y era adorable. Nunca se había molestado o alterado tanto cuando ella trató de coquetearle. La pobre niña no dijo nada aún y parecía que él estaba dispuesto a mandarla a la otra dimensión. En verdad la hacía sentirse muy bien consigo misma y no pudo evitar que algo cálido la llenara por dentro. De alguna manera, Vegeta había decidido que ella valía la pena y eso la hacía sentirse especial.

Sin embargo, tuvo que calmarlo.

—No te preocupes, Vegeta, es común en la playa, le sucede a todo el mundo.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con _otros_ humanos, más se daba cuenta de que eran una raza estúpida, débil y desorganizada. No tenían disciplina, eran muy impredecibles y no poseían ningún tipo de apego a nada. Iban de una cosa a la otra sin ninguna consideración. Carecían de concentración y de fuerza. Lentamente, se volvió a sentar y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Bulma.

—Los humanos son tan...

Ella lo detuvo.

—Lo sé, chico enojón. —Luego, volvió a mirar a la joven—. Aun así, debería darle una patada en el trasero.

En ese momento, él no pudo detenerse, Vegeta sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario. Nunca había visto a Bulma celosa antes y el fuego en sus ojos era interesante. Y una vez más, encontró un pequeño parecido entre ella y una mujer saiyajin. No es que alguna vez admitiera esa descripción, por supuesto. Después, puso los ojos en la rubia que seguía mirándolo y frunció el ceño. Era repulsiva y no veía belleza en ella ni en su piel naranja. Pero como la evaluaba, podía sentir los ojos de Bulma en la chica y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—No tendrías posibilidades de ganarle, mujer —dijo, sin mirarla. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella podría haber notado que se veía divertido.

Bulma le ofreció una risa de desafío mientras se alejaba de él. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o Vegeta bromeaba? Decidió jugar.

—Esas uñas postizas no pueden hacer nada.

Él no respondió y ella no lo necesitaba, ya que se sentía bien; de alguna manera había compartido su primera broma con Vegeta, ¿quién creería que podía ser juguetón? No era un lado que compartiera con frecuencia y le gustaba. No le importaba guardarlo para sí misma, porque Kamisama sabía que él la mataría si se lo decía a alguien. Aunque, ya conocía lo suficiente sobre Vegeta como para chantajearlo; no es que lo fuera a hacer, pero su reacción sería bastante graciosa. Ella tenía el convencimiento de que nunca le haría daño. Bulma estaba a salvo y se sentía segura con él.

—Es mejor que haya comida. —Le advirtió mirando a su alrededor. Sonaba como si se fuera a marchar si no la había; no obstante, todavía no existía ninguna explicación del porqué apareció en la playa en primer lugar.

Bulma apenas si se encogió de hombros: que Vegeta estuviera allí era suficiente.

—Quizás —respondió, alejándose un poquito más.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon.

—¿La arpía tiene que quedarse aquí?

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú lo harás?

De alguna manera, la pregunta tomó otro nivel del que ella originalmente le dio. Un silencio se instaló entre los dos, ya que él no respondió de inmediato; era como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente en su respuesta y por un segundo, el corazón de Bulma dejó de latir. Ella se lamió sus labios secos y giró la cabeza un poco para mirarlo.

—Eso parece.


	12. Capítulo Doce

Descargo de Responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo doce**

 **Autocontención**

Bulma hizo una especie de mueca mientras se levantaba de la cama; la espalda literalmente la estaba matando y lo había hecho durante la última temporada. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría y se imaginaba que se le desgarraba un músculo cada vez que se estiraba o se inclinaba; era un fastidio. Cuando un suspiro escapó de sus labios, se encontró mirando el espacio vacío en su dormitorio. Hace unos días, Trunks regresó al suyo y ahora, un pequeño sentimiento de soledad se deslizaba dentro de su corazón; en verdad había perdido la compañía de su hijo.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de sacudir la cabeza un poco. En seguida, entró a la ducha y permitió que el agua lavara sus pensamientos. Cosas buenas habían sucedido y no existía ni una razón para hacer hincapié en los pequeños detalles. Bueno, técnicamente no pasó nada _bueno_ , pero tampoco nada malo. Vegeta, contrario a todas las expectativas, fue civilizado en la playa y no tuvo ni una pelea con él en días recientes. Rayos, no podía recordar la última vez que debió arreglar la cámara de gravedad.

En ese momento, frunció el ceño, ¿era eso en realidad bueno? No conseguía apartar la sensación que la afectaba, sentía como si algo estuviera mal. No le agradaba el hecho de que su rutina habitual hubiera desaparecido, quizás porque estaba acostumbrada a ella y le gustaba la unión que les traía. Sin demora, se convenció de que tal vez Vegeta había aprendido a ser un poco más cuidadoso; además, durante su entrenamiento, ahora tenía a Trunks con él, lo que significaba que no estaba actuando de modo imprudente como de costumbre.

Sí, esa era la explicación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bulma emergió de la ducha sintiéndose fresca. Su enfermedad había desaparecido y su estado de ánimo era resplandeciente; este iba a ser un buen día. Miró su despertador, que indicaba _las ocho de la mañana_ y decidió que era hora de ir a darle el desayuno a Trunks. Sin embargo, estaba sorprendida de que todavía no llorara. Probablemente, la sesión con su padre fue más agotadora de lo que pensaba. Tenía que admitir que era algo bueno, porque le alegraba dormir un poco más por las mañanas. Aun así, debía asegurarse de que Vegeta no fuera demasiado duro con su hijo.

Solo le tomó a Bulma unos instantes vestirse y con la suficiente rapidez, se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño. Una vez que llegó allí y abrió la puerta, fue bendecida con una vista inesperada. Trunks estaba sentado sin hacer ruido en su cuna con el pulgar en la boca, mirando hacia la ventana. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Suavemente, caminó hacia él, extendió las manos y lo cargó. Él le sonrió, pero no pudo apartar la extraña sensación que captaba, ¿por qué se hallaba tan tranquilo, esperando por ella en completo silencio? Algo no parecía bien.

Trunks apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, como solía hacerlo, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y no dejó escapar ni un sonido. Un poco preocupada, Bulma se dirigió a la cocina para darle de comer, ¿quizás Vegeta sabría lo qué estaba pasando?, ¿y si tenía algo qué ver con el entrenamiento? No importaba lo que se dijera, no podía evitar el pequeño salto en los latidos de su corazón. Su pequeñín siempre manifestaba sus deseos; por lo general, no le complacía ser ignorado. Una vez más, respiró hondo, diciéndose que no era nada. A lo mejor se sentía un poco cansado esta mañana.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a su madre cocinando, ella tarareaba para sí misma. Tan pronto como Bunny vio a su nieto y a su hija, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Buenos días —cantó.

Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa débil y puso a Trunks en su silla alta.

—Buenos días, mamá.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si Vegeta estaba cerca, pero parecía no estar a la vista. Eso la dejó con una sola opción.

—Mamá, ¿has visto a Vegeta?

Bunny asintió de prisa.

—Estuvo aquí desayunando hace una hora, más o menos. —Había estado tan asustada cuando Vegeta desayunaba porque ¡casi se le acabaron los waffles!, ¡qué tragedia habría sido! En verdad debía ir de compras al supermercado, estos saiyajins varones ¡podían comerse una casa entera! Su hija aceptó la respuesta y suspiró.

No era un asunto tan importante, así que Bulma supuso que estaba bien si lo dejaba esperar. A veces se preguntaba por qué aceptaba que esas cosas la preocuparan tanto. Para distraerse preparó la comida de Trunks y se la llevó lista para dársela de comer. Aunque, esta vez, fue agraciada con otra sorpresa. Cuando acercó la cuchara a su boca, Trunks la tomó y ella separó los labios levemente ante la acción.

El niño no pareció notarlo cuando se metió la cuchara en la boca, él solo.

Bulma no sabía cómo reaccionar. A menudo Trunks se alimentaba, pero eso era siempre que lo dejaba, nunca si se ofrecía a darle de comer. A su pequeño le encantaba ser mimado, ¿verdad? El pánico inundó sus ojos azules, poco a poco comprendió que únicamente había una persona responsable de esta súbita autonomía: Vegeta. Se suponía que debía entrenar a Trunks, no convertirlo en un hombre; al menos no todavía. Ella frunció el ceño, le entregó al niño el tazón y se levantó. Al parecer, podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Mientras él comía, iba a enfrentar a cierto saiyajin.

Sus pasos eran violentos y veloces al dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad.

¡No entendía cómo su pequeñito podía haber cambiado tan rápidamente! ¡Vegeta tenía qué haber hecho algo! ¡Hace dos días, él era el niño exigente qué siempre había conocido! ¡Nadie podía ser otro así de la nada! Su respiración se aceleraba al apresurar sus pasos. En seguida llegó a la cámara de gravedad y la sensación de ira dentro de ella provocó que golpeara con violencia la puerta. Después de unos segundos todavía no había respuesta, así que repitió sus acciones y esta vez, gritó además de eso.

—¡VEGETA ABRE LA PUERTA!

 _Imbécil._

Finalmente, unos instantes más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Bulma se encontró mirando a un Vegeta muy enojado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su pecho, sabía que él no estaría del mejor humor para explicar algo, pero, en este momento, no era una prioridad; su cólera la cegaba.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Trunks? —exigió.

La expresión de Vegeta permaneció sin cambios.

—Mujer, ¿de qué estás hablando? —¿En realidad lo había interrumpido para esto?

Bulma casi puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué es tan... —Buscó la palabra correcta—, autosuficiente?

Por primera vez, él permitió que las emociones se mostraran en su rostro al sonreír.

—¿Ya no puedes darle de comer?

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon.

—¿Por qué no quiere mi ayuda?

—Mujer, ha crecido, ya era hora de que hiciera las cosas por su cuenta.

Pensando que la conversación había concluido, Vegeta se dio la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, Bulma no terminaba con él. Ella lo agarró del brazo con sus pequeñas manos e intentó forzarlo a darse la vuelta. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo y a pesar de eso, Vegeta giró para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—También es mi hijo, ¿sabes?, quizás no quiero que crezca todavía.

Tal vez sonaba un poco egoísta, aunque, ¿quién podía culparla? Después de vivir con una persona como Vegeta durante tanto tiempo, era agradable ser necesaria. Le gustaba cuidar de alguien que apreciaba todo el trabajo que hacía. El amor de Trunks por ella era incondicional y siempre estaba agradecido; no diría lo mismo de Vegeta.

Él se burló.

—El mundo allá afuera no es fácil, mujer, no puedes dejar que crezca para ser débil, no toleraré eso.

Casi siempre era lo mismo.

—Él no está creciendo en el mismo entorno que tú, Vegeta, no estas obligado a ser tan duro, los sentimientos le son permitidos, eso no lo debilitará.

Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y le clavó la mirada.

—No sabes nada sobre sobrevivir, mujer, siempre has dispuesto de gente en la cual confiar. La vida no es así.

En ese punto, ella se estaba dirigiendo a abrir un camino. Siempre era tan difícil conseguir que Vegeta compartiera o mostrara cualquier tipo de sentimientos, e intentaría sacar lo mejor de cada ocasión que él le diera. Esta era una de ellas; si solo pudiera hacerle admitir algunas cosas.

—La vida de Trunks no tiene que ser tan dura como la tuya, Vegeta, crecerá con sus dos padres.

La mano de Bulma que se había quedado en su brazo se deslizó hasta su muñeca como si estuviera tratando de traerle consuelo. Quizás ese fue su primer error, Vegeta no buscaba la compasión de nadie y ella lo sabía, más no pudo detenerse de hacer ese gesto. Él significaba todo para ella y deseaba poder borrar su dolor, pero, si mantenía esa pared, sería imposible que lo hiciera.

Ante sus palabras, Vegeta se puso rígido.

—Mi vida no fue dura, mujer; no fui mimado y sobreviví. —Inmediatamente apartó el brazo. Una furia se agitaba dentro de él y no estaba seguro del porqué, sus palabras no deberían afectarlo tanto.

De pronto, el silencio se instaló entre ellos y Bulma entendió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo. No quería decir que se daría por vencida, simplemente necesitaba otro enfoque. No conseguiría trabajar con sentimientos cuando se trataba de Vegeta, lo único que parecía entender era lo físico: en la lucha y en el amor. Vegeta no amaba, al menos no con palabras y a pesar de eso, Bulma había sentido a menudo emociones de gran alcance durante su contacto carnal. Tal vez era la única manera en la que sabía expresarse.

Despacio, ella asintió con la cabeza antes de decidir que dejarlo era la mejor solución en ese momento. Cuando Vegeta realmente no iba a compartir, podía sentirlo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y lo miró una última vez, luego, bajó la vista al suelo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Bulma era consciente de que su vida no había sido fácil, pero a veces deseaba que él se permitiera olvidar. Ahora en la Tierra, con ella, con Trunks, tenía otra vida, una nueva.

Si tan solo dejara ir el pasado.

Una vez que Vegeta sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, cerró la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. Podía percibir un cosquilleo en el brazo donde su mano había estado descansando, aun así lo hizo a un lado. A veces, lograba enfurecerlo. No albergaba ningún deseo de que ella conociera cómo fue su pasado, lo más probable era que no sería capaz de manejar la mayoría de las cosas que había hecho. Algunas de ellas todavía lo perseguían por la noche y constituían la razón principal por lo que sus horas de reposo fueran tan cortas. Si se dejaba caer en un sueño profundo, las pesadillas vendrían.

Entrecerró los ojos y reanudó su entrenamiento.

Y se dio cuenta de que cada día le permitía entrar más y más.

¿Podría ser un error?

* * *

Error.

Bulma gimió y tiró la cuchara dentro del tazón. Honestamente, no tendría que ser tan difícil hacer un simple pastel y con todo, ¡estaba fuera de su alcance! No debió dejarse llevar por los consejos de su madre. Bunny le había hablado al oído, diciendo que necesitaba ser una buena esposa para Vegeta. Al parecer, una buena esposa sabía cocinar. Era cierto que cuando tenías a alguien que comía tanto como él, eso era casi una obligación; pero ella contaba con su madre para hacerlo, ¿verdad? Y si no, ¡contaba con el suficiente dinero para ordenar un festín todos los días!

Luego pensó en Trunks. ¿No sería bueno qué si su madre no estuviera allí, pudiera prepararle una comida casera? Después de mucho meditar estuvo de acuerdo. Bunny dijo que aprendió a hornear primero y le dio algunas recetas antes de desaparecer con Trunks. Bulma aprendió después de tres horas y cinco pasteles que era un caso perdido. Se quedó mirando su última mezcla, estaba segura que sería tan horrible como la primera. Ella era tan buena siguiendo instrucciones, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de cocinar?

Mientras Bulma se hallaba ocupada tratando de encontrar una manera de salvar su pastel, un hambriento Vegeta, entraba en la cocina. El olor que persistía en el aire era dulce, sin embargo, una vez que llegó y vio a la mujer rodeada de ingredientes y utensilios, sabía que lo que hubiera cocinado no sabría tan bien como olía. Consideró marcharse aun con hambre. Probablemente había algo en la nevera con lo que podía satisfacerse; con suerte, él se iría en poco tiempo.

En el momento en que puso el pie dentro, Bulma lo oyó y se volvió para examinarlo, el sudor goteaba por su pecho debido al entrenamiento y él jadeaba un poco, sus músculos parecían sobresalir más de lo habitual, tal vez porque _acababa_ de sobrecargarse de trabajo. Lo habría observado más tiempo si sus ojos no se hubieran encontrado. Pretendiendo que no fue pillada comiéndoselo con la vista, Bulma enfocó su atención en el horneado; incluso Vegeta que comía de todo no comería _eso_. Ella suspiró y sacó la cuchara.

Se quedó quieta oyéndolo vagar por la nevera, buscando algo que llevarse al estómago.

—Hay pollo detrás de la mostaza —dijo distraídamente, mirando a otro lado.

Él no respondió, aunque bastante pronto, lo oyó cerrar la puerta y supo que lo había ubicado. Apareció en su línea de visión cuando se dirigió a la mesa, donde se sentó molesto y casi tiró el pollo sobre esta. Bulma sabía que debía apartar la mirada, más no pudo evitar observarlo. Fue entonces cuando una luz se abrió paso en su mente. Ella ya había asumido que Vegeta era más una persona física que orientada a los sentimientos; en ese instante parecía enojado y se preguntó si lograría cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Con calma, ella sumergió el dedo en la mezcla de pastel, sus ojos nunca lo dejaron; Vegeta sabía cuándo alguien lo observaba. Bulma esperó a que él cambiara de posición, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Tenía el dedo goteando y se estaba poniendo ansiosa. Entonces sucedió, él inclinó levemente la cabeza, pero antes de que la capturara viéndolo indiscretamente, ella miró hacia el tazón, como si hubiera estado ocupada todo el tiempo. Suavemente, metió el dedo en su boca, chupó la mezcla y luego, una vez que casi terminó, levantó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ella succionó despacio el resto de la mezcla en su dedo y lo sacó de su boca. La mirada de Vegeta no revelaba nada y se quedó especulando si funcionó o no. Bulma no apartó los ojos cuando se dirigió hacia atrás del mostrador. Gracias a Kamisama por los mini shorts. Se delató al por fin romper el contacto visual para estirarse y alcanzar algunos de los utensilios más lejanos. Tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo muy obvia; por otra parte, no era como si su relación, bueno, la física, con Vegeta no fuera ya abierta.

La pregunta era, ¿él lo mencionaría?, ¿se atrevería a decir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Después de unos instantes más, volvió a su posición original. Bulma curioseó en su dirección y vio que había reanudado la comida y no le estaba prestando atención. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. A pesar de eso, se negó a darse por vencida, o porque era terca, o porque la mujer en ella exigía esto. Agarró el tazón del mostrador y avanzó decidida a que la reconociera. ¿Qué era lo que había en él qué la hacía tan apasionada y ardiente? Nunca podía dejarlo ir, sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que presionar.

En seguida, llegó a su lado y aun así, Vegeta no hizo ningún intento de echarle un vistazo. Una vez más, ella metió el dedo dentro del tazón, pero, en lugar de llevárselo a la boca, lo acercó a la de él. En esta ocasión, Vegeta la observó para comprender lo que pretendía hacer. Bulma sonrió levemente, sabía muy bien que él no era alguien que rechazara un desafío.

—Mezcla de pastel —casi susurró, mirando sus ojos onyx.

Vegeta se quedó examinando los suyos azules sospechosamente, ¿qué intentaba lograr? Bajó la vista hacia el dedo que goteaba y luego de nuevo a ella. Había notado su comportamiento desde que entró en la cocina: la forma en que se lamió el dedo, la forma en que se inclinaba. Obviamente, quería probar un punto. Pues bien, en este instante, ella estaba tratando de ver si realmente le chuparía el dedo. Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro cuando decidió que podía ser divertido entretenerla, además, tenía la sensación de que ese plan sería contraproducente.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron un poco cuando lo observó acercarse a su dedo con la boca. Sus ojos estaban en ella todo el tiempo mientras, lentamente, él la abría y ponía la punta de la lengua en el dedo. Tan pronto como percibió el calor de su boca en la piel, ella sintió que una sacudida de placer le bajaba por la espina dorsal y se puso peor cuando sintió la lengua. Por un segundo las rodillas se le debilitaron, estaba segura de que su nariz podía oler su estado actual. Maldito sea, ¿por qué era tan condenadamente atractivo incluso cuándo no lo intentaba?

Siguió haciendo esas acciones durante unos cuantos segundos más antes de alejarse, sin romper la mirada. Cuando al fin lo hizo, la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro todavía se hallaba presente: ella estaba excitada. Solo había un problema, su propio cuerpo lo traicionó. Sus ojos parpadearon y decidió que ya era hora de que se fuera. Esto no era lo que se suponía que sucedería y nadie más que él y la maldita arpía que los había interrumpido eran los responsables.

—Ni siquiera puedes hornear, mujer —dijo y se levantó.

Dicho esto, se alejó para reanudar su entrenamiento. Comería más tarde, ahora tenía algo de frustración de la que deshacerse y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Un suspiro de fracaso mezclado con un gemido se le escapó cuando desapareció de la cocina.

Bulma lo contempló alejarse un poco nerviosa. Su mente se llenó de pensamientos y ninguno de ellos era puro. Lo que pasó no era una mala cosa, ¿verdad? No había nada de malo con que ella y Vegeta compartieran una relación física, aunque ¿estaba bien escuchar siempre a su cuerpo? Ella quería algo más que físico, quería lo emocional; pero el sexo era todo lo que podía obtener de él en este momento y para ser honesta, tenía un autocontrol increíble. Había visto a Vegeta perderlo por menos que eso; sería justo permitirle un poco de alivio.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta por donde se había ido. Tal vez, si seguía seduciéndolo, él tomaría la decisión por su cuenta. Siendo franca, ¿cuándo Vegeta venía a verla por su cuenta? Ella siempre fue la que iniciaba las interacciones físicas. ¿Su control no se partiría en algún momento? Podría ser un saiyajin y por más que nunca lo admitiera, experimentaba debilidades como todos los demás; un día eventualmente se rendiría, lo hizo varias veces con ella. Bulma suspiró.

Parecía que había sido menos complicado _acercarse_ antes de los androides. Era como si tuvieran un arreglo y estaba bien decirlo sin más, ¿por qué ya no?, ¿por qué se sentía avergonzada?, ¿por qué él se negaba a hablar de ello? Eran adultos y era natural tener necesidades. Quizás, si pudiera convencerlo de eso, estaría de acuerdo con ella; aunque era muy terco. No obstante, debía de empezar en alguna parte. A pesar de que pasaron algún tiempo juntos, le daba la impresión de que todo seguía igual.

Vegeta debía salir de su caparazón.

* * *

Un puñetazo.

Otro puñetazo.

Vegeta podía sentir que el sudor que goteaba por su nariz caía al suelo, pero él le prestaba poca atención. Todos sus músculos le gritaban que cesara el entrenamiento. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero apartó la sensación como si no fuera nada. Había elevado el nivel de gravedad más de a la que normalmente entrenaba: a 700 g. La mujer de seguro se quejaría si lo supiera y diría que era demasiado alta, que rompería la máquina. No le importaba, gruñidos salían de él después de cada golpe que lanzaba.

Estaba trabajando con su reserva de energía, lo sabía y no le interesaba. Si nunca hubiera empujado su cuerpo en el pasado, nunca habría alcanzado su objetivo. Un cuerpo saiyajin podía manejar tal tensión, tal trabajo; no fueron hechos para quebrarse, solo para ser más fuertes. Además, trabajar tan duro le permitía olvidar, no concentrarse en ella, en su hijo. Tanto si lo deseaba como si no, cada día los veía más y pensaba más en ellos. El niño no lo molestaba tanto; ella, sí. Todavía recordaba con claridad cómo se sintió en la playa.

Por alguna razón, estar allí juntos no lo irritó tanto como debería. Lo había tocado, besado y él no hizo absolutamente nada. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera acostumbrado a su presencia?, ¿era posible que ya no lo molestara? Todas esas peleas no lo exasperaban tanto, su propósito era entretenerlo, sazonar un poco su día. Demonios, incluso había caído en la rutina con ella. La idea de tenerla a su lado debería haber sido sofocante, así que, ¿por qué no lo era?

¿Por qué aún se sentía _libre_ , cómo si estuviera haciéndolo todo por su propia voluntad?

Esta no era la manera en que las cosas deberían ser. Por otro lado, nada funcionaba como se suponía cuando se trataba de ella.

Y la forma en que obviamente intentaba llamar su atención. La pequeña bruja sabía que él no era capaz de controlarse por completo a su alrededor, si lo fuera, no tendrían un hijo. La única cosa que no entendía, sin embargo, era, ¿por qué ahora? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos; demasiado si se basaba en la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. Sea como fuere, no comprendía por qué lo hacía precisamente en este momento. Todo entre los dos era un desastre y por más que lo odiara, no podía negar que se iba acostumbrando y que se sentía cómodo en esta casa.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en ese idiota de Kakaroto?, ¿estaba dejando qué este planeta lo absorbiera?, ¿quería eso?

Más frustración se acumulaba en el interior de Vegeta gracias a esos pensamientos que corrían por su mente. Cada día que pasaba, se confundía más. Incluso sus propias acciones lo desconcertaban. De hecho, se permitió relajarse en su compañía; por ejemplo, en la playa, no había hablado mucho con ella, pero se quedó y comió con ellos. No se fue hasta que ella se marchó. Vegeta podría haber estado haciendo cosas mejores con su tiempo, como entrenar. En su lugar, desperdició preciosas horas en la mujer, ¿y qué consiguió con eso? Él no ganaba nada con ella.

¿Se estaba volviendo suave?

En su furia, golpeó la pared con su puño y toda esta fue puesta en el movimiento. A pesar de la gravedad alta, todavía se las arregló para perforar un agujero en la pared. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las luces parpadearon y pensó que logró arrancar algunos de los cables. Tal vez había sido suficiente por esta noche. Volvió a bajar al piso y apagó la cámara de gravedad medio destrozada antes de salir, la furia aún permanecía muy presente dentro de él. Al caminar por el pasillo, sus ojos se enfocaron en la habitación de Bulma; podía sentir su ki, ella se hallaba allí, probablemente dormía.

Estaba a punto de empujar sus pensamientos sobre el tema al fondo de su mente cuando oyó algo. Vegeta giró de inmediato la cabeza hacia el ruido, solo para ver la puerta entreabrirse. Podía notar a través de la abertura sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Él detuvo sus pasos y se quedó contemplándola. Ella no pronunció una palabra, ni siquiera un susurro; simplemente lo miraba. Debería haberse ido, no debería haberle importado, sin embargo, no se movió. En realidad ella fue la primera en irse, aun así, dejó que la puerta se abriera y no estaba seguro si era una invitación.

Trató de convencerse de alejarse, en cambio, su obstinación y curiosidad lo hicieron caminar hacia su habitación. Vegeta se maldijo mentalmente mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió un poco más y examinó el lugar. Aunque la oscuridad engullía todo, veía muy bien, Bulma estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirándolo persistentemente. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un short y una blusa; sus ojos puestos en él, lo observaron avanzar en su dirección.

Ella entreabrió los labios cuando se sentó a su lado, dándole la espalda. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, a pesar de que podía sentirla posar la mirada en él. Luego, unos instantes después, la sintió moverse. Con suavidad, Bulma envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionó el rostro contra su cuello desnudo. La posición era similar a aquella en la que habían estado unas pocas semanas atrás. Una vez más, ella oía el latido de su corazón, que a diferencia de la última vez, mantenía un ritmo normal; el suyo no, este martillaba dentro de su pecho.

Y de repente, notó que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, si bien, las reprimió.

No podía explicarlo, no podía entenderlo.

Bulma apretó su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de él, aplastando sus senos en su poderosa espalda. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que hacía que le doliera el corazón?, ¿qué tenía que le hacía un nudo en la garganta? Vegeta no era particularmente dulce, ni siquiera agradable; era fuerte, pero podía ser egoísta. Se negaba a sentir y la alejaba de manera constante. Para ser honesta, nunca habría un futuro para los dos y con todo, se aferraba. ¿Era por el atisbo de luz qué a veces él le permitía ver? O tal vez era porque él sostuvo su corazón entre sus manos antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo cuidaba.

Todo en Vegeta gritaba soledad, rehusaba la compañía; sin embargo, sabía que la ansiaba.

Un solo toque de él y su cuerpo ardía en llamas. La hacía sentirse completa y especial. Extrañamente, el hecho de que la tolerara a su alrededor o que la dejara acercarse a su cuerpo como ahora, era suficiente para que se sintiera deseada. Estaba segura de que nunca consentiría que nadie lo hiciera. Tal vez estaba creando poco a poco un recuerdo de sí misma en el corazón de él. Cada día que pasaba, su disgusto por ella parecía disminuir. Si Vegeta pudiera entender sus sentimientos, quizás las cosas serían más fáciles; pero nunca le pediría demasiado, Bulma nunca le pediría que fuera un hombre que no era.

Todo lo que debía hacer era ser él mismo y eso siempre sería suficiente para ella.

Sin reflexionar más, Bulma alzó un poco la cabeza y presionó sus húmedos labios contra su nuca. Para sorpresa de ambos, él no se puso rígido ante el contacto; se encontró completamente relajado bajo su abrazo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella y besó su piel otra vez. Estaba cálido, como si quemara. Ya no pensaba con claridad, dejó que su boca recorriera la espalda desnuda. Cada músculo, cada cicatriz, los besó. Esta vez, en cambio, advirtió que los latidos del corazón de Vegeta aumentaban y se preguntó si era algo bueno.

Ella hundió las yemas de los dedos en las líneas de sus abdominales, agarrándose con fuerza, casi temiendo que la empujara. Sintió el calor de su propio cuerpo elevarse y su ritmo respiratorio aumentar. Se levantó apenas, con los brazos aún envueltos alrededor de su cintura para presionar unos cuantos besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Sus ojos se mantuvieron firmemente cerrados cuando se acercó lo más posible a la boca de él. Casi la tocaba, pero se ubicaba demasiado lejos. Su posición no le permitía mucho movimiento; Bulma quería llegar y no estaba segura si él la dejaría.

Esperó unos segundos para decidirse, luego lo liberó de su control y se puso de pie con lentitud. Casi con timidez se le acercó y una vez que se hallaron uno frente al otro, encontró el valor de sentarse sobre él. Quedaron cara a cara, ella tenía las piernas casi envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Al principio los brazos de Vegeta descansaban sobre sus costados y _casi se preocupó_. Ella colocó las manos en el cabello de él, pero las dejó quietas, aunque deseaba pasarle los dedos. Era un fetiche suyo que no podía controlar.

Tomó unos segundos para que al fin Bulma bajara las manos y le acariciara el rostro. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza; sus narices casi se tocaban, sus labios estaban tan cerca, ella ya sentía su cálido aliento. De pronto, se arrojó. Chocó los labios contra los suyos y si bien, debía ser un beso dulce, de alguna manera perdió el control y terminó asolando su boca. Fue entonces cuando él movió las manos. Lo sintió agarrarla por los hombros y presionar su cuerpo para juntarlos. Bulma tomó el labio inferior de Vegeta entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueó un poco.

Ese gesto pareció disminuir su autocontrol y antes de que ella lo supiera, sintió que él invadía su boca con la lengua. No intentó detenerlo, gimió cuando lo dejó lamerle el labio, como si la saboreara. Mientras tanto, él siguió moviendo las manos y Bulma las sentía bajar por su espalda, ¿por qué quería desesperadamente que la sostuviera? Si había una persona que sabía lo rudo que podía ser, era ella y para ser honesta, le encantaba. Deseaba que él tomara y tomara todo de ella hasta que no quedara nada.

Vegeta comprendía que había caído directo en la trampa, a pesar de ello, no intentó detenerse. Tal vez necesitaba esto. Tal vez la quería. Le faltaba el contacto de la piel y sin pensarlo, deslizó las manos por debajo de su blusa y sintió la suavidad de esta bajo sus dedos ásperos. Apretó con gentileza las caderas de Bulma y la oyó gemir de nuevo. Su ingle se presionó contra el núcleo y sabía que ella era consciente de su estado actual. Él tenía la mente nublada por su propio deseo, arrastró las manos hacia abajo y sin darse cuenta, ya la estaba agarrando de las nalgas con fuerza.

Bulma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso.

Cuando su cabeza volvió a la posición original, él la vio a los ojos. Sí, el deseo era evidente en ellos, pero era más que eso. Por lo general, podía leerla como un libro abierto porque sus emociones eran tan evidentes en su rostro. Ella nunca fue alguien que ocultara lo que sentía, esta vez no era diferente. Todos sus sentimientos los podía ver; sin embargo, allí, en la mezcla, en el remolino, notó uno nuevo. Esa emoción solo la había observado una vez en sus ojos. Fue hace mucho tiempo y le sorprendió que aún lo recordara.

Sucedió después de la pelea contra Freezer. Su idiota débil volvía y rememoró la expresión de su rostro cuando lo vio: se había iluminado por completo, sus ojos brillaban como diamantes, era como si todo alrededor de ella hubiera dejado de existir por un segundo. Al parecer, lo llamaban _amor_. Ahora mismo, en ese preciso momento, lo veía en sus pupilas y sintió que su propio deseo se extinguía.

Ella trató de reanudar el beso, más él la esquivó. La confusión pronto apareció en los rasgos de Bulma y estaba convencido de que no lo entendería. Vegeta casi suspiró, no obstante se contuvo. Agarró sus caderas una vez más y con cuidado, la levantó. Antes de que ella pudiera entender lo sucedía, Vegeta la había recostado en la cama. Bulma estrechó los ojos un tanto; ¿qué pasaba? Cuando estaba a punto de hacerle esa pregunta, él hizo algo inesperado, posó los labios en su frente.

Fue tan breve, casi inexistente, ella incluso pensó que lo había imaginado.

Él la miró una última vez y se alejó. Bulma observó detenidamente mientras lo hacía y sus ojos solo se apartaron en el momento que él cerró la puerta. Con los labios entreabiertos, sin aliento, se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Todavía no entendía lo que lo hizo partir, ¿había temido lo que podría haber pasado si se hubiera quedado?

Y en la oscuridad, sus ojos se iluminaron y brillaron.

 _Vegeta_.


	13. Capítulo Trece

**Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san** : No soy dueña de DBZ.

 **Advertencia** : ¡un limón!

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo trece**

 **Propiedad de Vegeta**

El ambiente era incómodo.

Desde que Vegeta la había _abandonado,_ por decir lo menos, las cosas eran un poco incómodas; al menos para ella. Él apenas le dirigía la palabra en los últimos días, a pesar de no haber cambiado su rutina en absoluto. Todavía entrenaba a Trunks, entraba en la cocina y comía, la única diferencia de lo habitual eran sus peleas; no había ninguna porque no se hablaban. Hasta el día de hoy, Bulma aún no sabía lo que causó que interrumpiera el encuentro de esa noche. Nada se dijo, ningún incidente ocurrió y aun así, él se marchó.

Era como si cada día que pasaba, Vegeta se volviera más complicado y difícil de entender.

Él no era alguien que _evitara_ a la gente porque sufría un percance con ellos, así que si la ignoraba por completo, se debía a un problema. Rayos, la cámara de gravedad no se había descompuesto en _días,_ ¿significaba eso qué estaba siendo cuidadoso para no pedirle que la arreglara? Vegeta no le tenía miedo, no debería preocuparse por _exigirle_ que solucionara los problemas de su preciosa cámara. Algo no sentía bien, no importaba cuántas veces repasara los acontecimientos en su mente, todo carecía de sentido. Con un suspiro, espantó los pensamientos y concentró su atención en su trabajo.

Estaba poniendo el toque final al evento de caridad de la Corporación Cápsula. Anualmente, ofrecían uno y por lo general, su padre se ocupaba de ello. Pero, él no se hacía más joven; Bulma comprendía que era su obligación asumir el control de la compañía, así que incluso si los tiempos eran estresantes, aceptaría la responsabilidad. Era perfeccionista y todo debía salir exactamente como lo pedía o la vena en su sien amenazaba con estallar. Por fortuna para ella, no se presentó ningún incidente hasta ahora, tal vez porque había tomado excesivas precauciones.

Una de esas medidas de seguridad era organizar el evento _en otro lugar_. Cuanto más lejos Vegeta estuviera de una multitud, mejor; al menos en su opinión. Y no tendría que preocuparse de que él explotara la casa o arruinara todo, además, ya había hecho arreglos para que su madre cuidara a Trunks, lo que implicaba que sería capaz de lidiar con todos los molestos hombres de negocios que estarían allí. Aunque prefería cuidar a su hijo, sabía que si no trataba con los sujetos, su padre tampoco lo haría.

Como seguía siendo el presidente de la compañía, era obvia su presencia, no obstante, se aseguraría de que trabajara lo menos posible.

Bulma inclinó la cabeza de un lado al otro para relajar el cuello. La tensión aumentaba, pero la empujó al fondo. Si podía lidiar con Vegeta diariamente, podía organizar este pequeño evento.

Respiró hondo y se alejó de la laptop. El último detalle que restaba por cuidar era su vestido. El impulso de ir de compras apareció al instante, sin embargo, se encontró preguntándose si no habría problemas en usar algo que ya poseyera, por mucho que _fuera_ Bulma Briefs y hasta ahora nunca hubiera sido vista llevando el mismo atuendo dos veces para un acontecimiento.

Aún había mucho que hacer: alimentar a Trunks, darle un baño y cámbialo.

¿Podría darse el lujo de perder horas en compras?

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Entra —indicó.

En seguida, Bunny apareció con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Obviamente ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda mientras se acercaba a su hija. Bulma luchó contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco cuando notó la emoción de su madre, ¿qué había hecho esta vez? La señora Briefs soltó una risita en voz alta, se sentó en la cama y miró a su hija.

—Bulma, querida, fui de compras por ti.

Bulma frunció el ceño un poco; ¿por _ella_?, no recordaba haber pedido nada. Por otra parte, su madre solía _ir_ de compras muy a menudo.

Bunny sacó lo que estaba escondiendo detrás de la espalda y le mostró a su hija un hermoso e impecable vestido negro. Bulma lo tomó, lo sostuvo frente a ella y lo observó. Era de corte bajo, probablemente terminaba a mitad del muslo, había una hendidura profunda, aunque decente y la espalda estaba semiexpuesta. Sus ojos azules se ensancharon algo. ¿No era demasiado vieja para llevar esto?, parecía un poco revelador. _En ese momento_ , su frustración alcanzó un nuevo nivel. ¡ _Claro_ qué _no_ era demasiado vieja!, ¿qué clase de pensamiento loco era ese?, estaba en la flor de su vida.

Con una sonrisa decidida en el rostro, Bulma miró a su madre.

—Gracias, mamá, esto será perfecto.

No solo eso, sino que también la rescató de su dilema actual. A veces, Bunny sabía cómo hacerse muy útil.

Su madre simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Así que dime —preguntó, casi _ruborizada —_ , ¿qué usará Vegeta?

La pregunta tomó a Bulma por sorpresa. ¿Vegeta?, ¿qué tenía que ver con esto?, ¿qué iba a... y luego comprendió. ¿Su madre pensaba qué lo tomaría cómo escolta? ¡Nunca ni en un _millón_ de años! No solo no permitiría que lo arrastrara hasta allí, sino que haría pedazos a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar con él. Un estremecimiento bajó por su espina dorsal al pensar en eso. Malas imágenes.

—Vegeta no irá, mamá —contestó con un tono algo _apagado_.

Bunny pareció sorprendida por la respuesta, tanto que casi abrió los ojos.

—¿No viene? ¡Cariño, no puedes ir sin un acompañante!, ¡y él es tu esposo!

¿Ir sin un acompañante?, apretó los labios. En casi todos los eventos a los que había asistido, Yamcha era su cita con la excepción de algunos pocos años. Ella era Bulma Briefs, por supuesto que siempre tenía una cita, aun así, este año... las opciones parecían ser o morir al pedírselo a Vegeta, o ir sola. Aunque Bulma no era superficial, le habría parecido muy agradable llevar a alguien con ella. Por otro lado, debería tener cuidado; después de todo, el nacimiento de su hijo era conocido, pero el padre no. ¿Qué iba a decir? _Soy una mujer soltera y el padre de mi hijo es un asesino de masas extraterrestre_.

Ya podía ver los titulares.

A menudo, la pregunta había sido formulada, sin embargo, ella y su padre siempre la ignoraron. Mostrarse con un hombre en el evento comenzaría algunos rumores.

El pensamiento de llevar a Yamcha pasó por su mente, no sabía si esa era una buena idea. Los medios de comunicación lo conocían y asumirían que era el padre; por más que los _celos_ de Vegeta le derretían el corazón, no quería que lo matara. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba atascada. La mejor opción era ir sola, causaría mucho menos daño y habría menos riesgo de muertes.

—Quiero ir sola —Bulma finalmente contestó.

Bunny no entendía por qué su hermosa hija no deseaba ser acompañada por el hombre más guapo que existía, no obstante, simplemente permitió que su sonrisa creciera en respuesta.

—Es tu elección, cariño, pero estoy segura de que Vegeta se pondrá triste porque no lo invitaste.

Bulma casi resopló. Vegeta estaría _aliviado_ de que no vaya a intentar arrastrarlo. Por supuesto, como de costumbre, su madre se hallaba completamente ajena a su entorno. ¿Acaso no podía notar cuán descortés e irascible era él en realidad? Pensándolo bien, quizás resultaba ser algo bueno. Tal vez su madre se sentiría herida por sus palabras si entendiera la seriedad que les ponía cada vez que las pronunciaba.

—Creo que lo superará, mamá.

Su madre asintió y se levantó de la cama.

—Te dejaré para que te prepares, cariño. —Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recordó algo—. Oh, no te preocupes por Trunksy, ya desayunó y está con Vegeta ahora mismo.

Bulma casi quería preguntar quién le dio el desayuno, más no lo hizo. Tenía que ser su madre, porque si hubiera sido Vegeta, Bunny estaría adulando sus habilidades en este instante. Percibió un cosquilleo en el corazón y reconoció que era debido a que se sentía tan mal por estar atrapada en su trabajo, que no era ella quien cuidaba de su pequeño. Él era la prioridad en su vida. Bulma hizo una nota mental para compensarlo. Tal vez podría construirle un juguete nuevo o llevarlo a dar un paseo por el parque, o incluso mejor, pasar un día entero con él.

En el fondo, la mejor recompensa sería un día con _toda_ la familia, pero no haría hincapié en ello. Un día con uno de sus padres era mejor que nada.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Bulma, completamente envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Bunny le sonrió; ¡era tan obvio qué pensaba en Vegeta! y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era un hombre muy guapo y formaban una pareja estupenda. Sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente, salió de la habitación. Su nieto favorito estaba entrenando con su padre y tenía la seguridad de que ambos terminarían muy hambrientos, así que debía comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. ¡no podía permitir qué dos de sus hombres favoritos se murieran de hambre!

Bulma cerró la laptop y miró su reloj: eran las diez de la mañana. Eso significaba que le quedaban unas seis horas. Debía estar allí antes de que iniciara el evento solo para asegurarse de que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. De esas seis horas, necesitaría dos o tres para alistarse. No había mejor instante que el presente para tomar una ducha y encargarse de su cabello, luego trabajaría en su discurso y revisaría algunas cosas con su padre. Por último, daría los toques finales ella misma.

Mentalmente, cruzó los dedos y esperó que todo saliera bien. Ella no requería de otro desastre, en especial no con lo estresada que estaba.

* * *

Bulma soltó un suspiro de alivio y se miró en el espejo.

Aunque pareciera increíble, el evento iba bien hasta el momento. Solo hubo unos pocos fallos en los preparativos, su discurso trascurrió sin problemas y la gente parecía estar pasando un buen rato. Una vez que terminó de hablarle a la audiencia, se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Y ahora que todo había finalizado, se permitiría disfrutar un poco. Tenía que admitirlo, estos eventos no eran tan divertidos como solían ser; no porque no pudiera organizarlos adecuadamente, sino que ya no resultaban tan atractivos para ella debido a que era mayor.

¿Tal vez había superado esa etapa?

Pese a ello, su presencia era necesaria, así que los dejaría pensar que se estaba divirtiendo. Bueno, lo haría después de preguntar de nuevo por su niño, aun cuando lo hizo hace quince minutos. No era como si no confiara en su madre, después de todo, Vegeta se había quedado para cuidar de Trunks, debido a lo cual no estaba preocupada. Era algo más que eso, ella lo extrañaba. Todos los días parecía crecer tan rápido y siempre temía el perderse un momento importante de su vida. Era bueno que la mayoría de las habitaciones en la casa tuvieran video vigilancia.

Bulma rápidamente se dio por vencida ante la idea de llamar y comenzó a buscar su teléfono en su bolso. En seguida, marcó el número de su casa y esperó a que su madre atendiera. Un débil temor se elevó dentro de ella cuando nadie contestó. Su madre _siempre_ respondía. ¿Pasaba algo?, ¿se hallaba Trunks bien? El teléfono había estado sonando unas veinte veces, pero todavía no sucedía nada. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y empezó a imaginar los peores escenarios posibles. Ya pensaba en llamar al hospital.

De pronto, alguien respondió.

— _¿QUÉ?_

Ella conocía esa voz demasiado bien.

—¿Vegeta?

Permaneció mudo durante unos segundos antes de que él contestara malhumorado.

— _Mujer, ¿qué quieres?_

Debido a la reciente _ley del silencio_ que al parecer le dedicaba, era extraño escuchar de nuevo su voz.

—¿Dónde están mi madre y Trunks? —preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo civilizada con él. El muy _idiota_.

— _La mujer tonta y el mocoso salieron, se lo llevó en ese artilugio llamado cochecito. ¿Has terminado de interrumpir mi entrenamiento?_

Ella se burló.

—Ya no lo molestaré más, _Su Majestad_ , estoy muy ocupada aquí restregando todo mi cuerpo con un montón de _aromas_.

Enojada, Bulma apagó de golpe su celular. ¡Que caradura!, ¿acaso no poseía absolutamente nada de modales? Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios y salió del baño. Si él podía obtener un montón de diversión por su cuenta, viviendo para lo que se dedicaba, ella también podría divertirse en su propio elemento: los eventos sociales. Con el corazón un poco pesado, se dirigió hacia una multitud; tenía la esperanza de socializar un poco.

Tan pronto como se acercó a un grupo, se dieron la vuelta para saludarla. Todos parecían _muy_ felices de verla y sabía que algunos de ellos estaban fingiendo, no obstante, les devolvió el saludo. La mayoría eran hombres. A pesar de que Bulma era soltera y podía ser considerada un buen partido, casi todos eran lo suficientemente listos como para no tratar de buscar el premio. Aun así, siempre eran demasiado atentos con ella y en comparación con la constante rudeza de Vegeta, resultaba un cambio agradable.

—¿Quieres una copa, Bulma? —preguntó un hombre pelirrojo.

Lo había visto varias veces durante algunas reuniones y nunca intercambió más de unas pocas palabras con él.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa—. Tomaré un Bloody Mary.

Mientras se volvía para conseguirlo para ella, Bulma no pudo evitar observar su figura. Para el estándar humano, probablemente era considerado bastante _musculoso_ , pero a sus ojos, parecía insignificante. Por otra parte, creció con Goku y estuvo viviendo con Vegeta durante los últimos cuatro años. Ningún hombre tendría la oportunidad de captar sus ojos después de lo que había saboreado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que incluso si se hubiera rendido con Vegeta, la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre, ¿cómo podía volver a _esto_ , cuándo tuvo a alguien como él?

Kamisama sabía que nunca se lo diría. Su ego era lo suficientemente grande tal como estaba.

Ella soltó una risita silenciosa al pensar en su reacción cuando le colgó. Después de todo, él le había parecido muy protector la vez que regresó a la casa con el _aroma_ de Yamcha. Se preguntó cuál sería su respuesta ahora, ya que tendría muchos aromas diferentes. Una sacudida de placer atravesó su cuerpo y se sonrojó. ¿Era la idea de qué Vegeta actuara celoso y posesivo con ella lo suficiente como para encenderla?, ¿estaba realmente tan desesperada por su atención?

Sin demora, Bulma sacudió la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos sobre Vegeta de su mente. Esta noche no era para él. Por una vez, era para ella.

El hombre regresó en poco tiempo con su copa y se la entregó. Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

Se apresuró a tomar un gran sorbo con la esperanza de olvidarse del Príncipe de todos los Cretinos, luego se acercó al grupo y como todos disfrutaban de su bebida, comenzaron a charlar. Ya que Bulma paraba ocupada con su hijo, enterrada bajo mucho trabajo o tratando con Vegeta, no estaba tan al día con el mundo exterior. Se sintió algo dejada de lado mientras conversaban y el mismo caballero que le había traído una copa pareció darse cuenta. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Puedo ser tan directo cómo para pedirte un baile?

No debía haber nada de malo con eso, ¿verdad? Era simplemente un baile casual. Le estaba permitido bailar con quien quisiera. Bulma bajó la mirada a su bebida y notó que se hallaba vacía, ¿tan rápido? Miró los ojos de chocolate del hombre y asintió. Eso no haría ningún daño.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó antes de tomar la mano que él le ofrecía.

Es solo un baile, se dijo cuando se dirigieron a la pista. ¿Por qué lo pensaba demasiado?

Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.

* * *

Los pies le ardían.

Bulma decidió enseguida de que no debía sentirse culpable por divertirse y se había permitido ser sociable. Bailó con un buen número de hombres, siempre de una manera adecuada y disfrutó de unas copas. No se encontraba en una situación de embriaguez tan intensa como lo había estado cuando entró en la habitación de Vegeta en medio de la noche, pero estaba un poco mareada. Una vez que llegó las once de la noche, los huéspedes comenzaron a marcharse y Bulma solo permaneció una media hora más para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta principal y sus pasos no eran muy vacilantes. Deslizó la llave y abrió la puerta, aliviada por estar en casa. Hizo lo posible por ser silenciosa, ya que todo el mundo dormía o al menos las personas que importaban. Mantuvo apagada la luz mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón. Ahora lo que le quedaba por hacer era arrastrarse a la cama. No había esperado que la noche fuera tan agotadora y sabía que Trunks la obligaría a levantarse temprano mañana. Apenas lo vio durante el día y no quería que la situación se repitiera.

Todo habría ido de acuerdo al plan si no se hubiera sentido empujada contra la pared.

Bulma era incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos azules trataron de adaptarse a la luz en un intento de distinguir la silueta que tenía en frente.

Pero en el momento en que percibió el aliento caliente en su oído, supo quién era y su corazón comenzó a martillar dentro de su pecho. El cuerpo entero de Vegeta la presionaba y ella resistió el impulso de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Después de todo, la última vez que habían estado en esta situación, él la abandonó, por lo que debía mostrar algún autocontrol. A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía increíble contra el suyo, se las arregló para ganar el dominio de sí misma. En algo.

Vegeta no pronunció ni una palabra. Contra su voluntad, permaneció en la cocina más tiempo de lo que debía. Por supuesto, había sentido un ki moviéndose hacia la casa y esperó a que ella entrara como un cazador observando a su presa. Inmediatamente después, numerosos aromas atacaron su nariz: hombres, muchos de ellos. Sus anteriores palabras al teléfono volvieron a su mente. También olió el alcohol, sin embargo, no podía decir cuán intoxicada estaba.

La misma _furia_ que sintió cuando regresó con el hedor del débil apareció dentro de él. ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres de la Tierra? Todas olían a muchos hombres. El olor era una manera de marcar lo que era de uno y a pesar de eso los terrícolas no las consideraban como putas. Con olfatear solo una vez, Vegeta fue capaz de decir exactamente donde habían puesto las manos sobre su cuerpo. _Inmundicia_.

Y ahora estaba allí, atrapándola entre él y la pared; un completo silencio los rodeaba.

No habló con ella en días. No podía olvidar la mirada en sus ojos aquella noche. Había pasado horas y días tratando de averiguar lo que debía hacer en esta situación, lo que quería de la mujer. Nunca llegó a una respuesta y su irritación solo creció. ¿Y si no quería nada?, ¿y si lo quería todo? Lo único que había decidido era que no deseaba otros aromas. Especialmente cuando podía detectar la excitación de los hombres en estos.

Era suya para tenerla, suya para _no_ tomarla. Era suya para echarla a un lado, era suya para hacer lo que le apetecía.

¿El orgullo se estaba apoderando de sus acciones? Antes, su objetivo de derrotar a los androides era lo único que le importaba. Ahora, esa amenaza había desaparecido; vivía y aceptó la realidad de tener un hijo, hizo lo correcto, lo que alguien con honor haría. Él se quedó y lo estaba criando de una manera saiyajin. Pero sobre ella, él nunca podía decidirlo.

En lo que a este planeta se refería, era probablemente lo mejor que lograría ofrecer esta bola de barro.

En lo que a él concernía, era Bulma.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Finalmente, impaciente, caliente y molesta, ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó, su voz casi era un susurro. Y luego, antes de que él pudiera responder algo, agregó—. ¿Me vas a decir qué necesito una ducha? Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y con todo, se sentía _atrevida_.

Bulma miró directamente a sus ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, _casi_ parecía vulnerable. Ella no se rendiría. Esta vez, sería la que se alejaría de él. Si encontraba una forma de liberarse de su dominio, por supuesto. Tal vez si lo molestaba lo suficiente...

Por primera vez, Vegeta se sintió en conflicto. Entendía a dónde iba esto y no se refería a la situación. Conocía hacia a donde _ella_ y _él_ se dirigían por lo general. Que tanto si se permitía tomarla o no en este momento, era casi imposible detenerse. ¿Era _amor_? No, no diría eso. Pero, ¿se negaba a dejar que otro hombre la tocara? Sí. Desde el momento en que se había acostado con ella, él era el único que tocaba su cuerpo. Vegeta tenía la intención de mantener las cosas así. No era alguien de sentimientos y no quería toda esa basura emocional.

Aunque, de alguna manera, era necesaria. Como si su sangre clamara por ella, su cuerpo la deseaba.

A estas alturas, esto no era una gran debilidad. Después de todo, le dio un hijo y él vivía en la misma casa que ella. No estaba cediendo a un impulso más. Las cosas a su alrededor habían cambiado demasiado rápido. No se hallaba seguro de querer lo que ella quería... y aun así, sí sabía que la deseaba para él. Nunca la había visto tener muchos problemas con eso, de hecho, ella intentaba a menudo captar su atención. En ese instante, Vegeta lo decidió. _La_ tomaría. Y una vez más, como a menudo en su oscuro pasado, se dirigió por caminos desconocidos.

—Conozco otra manera de deshacerme del hedor —le susurró al oído.

Bulma estaría mintiendo si decía que sus palabras no la pusieron nerviosa. A pesar de eso, se negó a darse por vencida, no sin una pelea.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Entendió de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Porque eres demasiado emocional.

¿No había sido siempre esa la razón?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? —preguntó ella y casi apretó los labios contra su cuello. Estaba convencida de que él no admitiría una debilidad o la derrota, pero necesitaba algo, _cualquier cosa_ , a que aferrarse.

—Tu aroma no es el correcto.

Bulma comprendió que quería que oliera a él. Se preguntó si eso la haría más suya y si lo admitiría. Ella nunca esperó algo romántico o una conversación dulce de su parte. Era consciente de quién era y lo aceptó. Ahora, ¿la aceptaría a su vez? Deseaba creerlo; después de todo, lo había dicho él mismo: había una _esperanza_.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando lo sintió morderle el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente.

—Hablas demasiado —dijo y empezó a bajar la boca.

Él comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y Bulma ansió que lo mordiera. El deseo, el alcohol, todo le nublaba la mente y antes de que lo supiera, ella estaba arrastrando las yemas de los dedos por su espalda desnuda. Casi jadeó cuando él la agarró de las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura, y ella se sostuvo con fuerza. Su vestido corto se alzó y sus grandes manos vagaron sin demora por la piel expuesta de sus muslos. Su núcleo ya goteaba y su cuerpo estaba sofocado por el deseo.

Bulma arqueó la espalda, Vegeta levantó una de sus manos para jalar hacia abajo la parte delantera del vestido y reveló el seno desnudo izquierdo. Sin otro pensamiento, casi rasgó todo el corpiño; el aire frío la golpeó y sus pezones se endurecieron. Probablemente habría estado enojada, si su poderosa erección no estuviera contra su núcleo. La atracción del uno por el otro no era un secreto y cada vez que se juntaban, nunca era suficiente. Sus tiempos de encuentro se hallaban demasiado separados.

Vegeta era probablemente el que más padecía, ya que la última vez no fue satisfecho, pero él no sería el que cediera; ella sería la que rogaría pronto. Se acercó al seno y suavemente agarró el pezón entre sus dientes, haciéndola gemir. Por primera vez, Bulma estaba dispuesta a admitir que los juegos previos eran una burla. Él lo mordió y aunque le dolió un poco, sintió placer. Ella no quería que fuera suave, porque cuando se trataba de Vegeta, todo lo que podía esperar era salvajismo y rudeza, y le encantaba.

Mientras seguía mordisqueando el pezón y la piel alrededor de su seno, él bajó las manos y la tomó de las nalgas. La sostuvo firmemente, la apretó y casi hundió con fuerza los dedos en su piel. Bulma pegó los labios entre sí, en un intento de contener algo del efecto que estaba teniendo en ella. Aun así, Vegeta no la dejaría salirse con la suya. Él trasladó una de sus manos y la deslizó hacia la parte interior de sus muslos. Podía sentir que acariciaba la cálida y suave piel y gruño en voz baja; percibía el calor bajo sus dedos cuando avanzaba hacia su premio.

La tocó en el núcleo, la ropa interior evitó el contacto con la piel y podía sentir lo empapada que se hallaba. Todavía no había hecho nada y estaba lista para él. El único problema era que no sabía cuánto autocontrol tendría. Los aromas de los otros hombres lo habían enfurecido y quería desterrarlos. Por un segundo, casi se encontró preguntándose si podría manejarlo. Vegeta alzó ligeramente la cabeza, soltó el seno y se ganó un gemido de ella. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, acercó la boca a su oído y lo lamió, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Al mismo tiempo, esto causó que ella le clavara las uñas en la espalda y él gruño.

—No seré gentil —le advirtió.

—No quiero que lo seas —respondió, casi sin aliento— ¿Terminamos con las insinuaciones? —preguntó ella.

Su núcleo ardía y goteaba. La fricción de sus pechos desnudos y el deseo de tenerlo profundamente dentro era casi demasiado para soportar. Se frotaba suavemente contra él y sabía que se estaba rindiendo. A pesar de eso, oh, kamisama, valía la pena.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se hizo más intensa ante las palabras.

—¿Estás impaciente?

Ella gimió.

—Podemos seguir con los juegos previos la próxima vez. —Bulma se detuvo para levantar una de sus manos, lo agarró del mentón y giró su cabeza para que él estuviera frente a ella—. Quiero esto ya.

—Te tomo la palabra, mujer —dijo él alejándose de su voz.

Ambos estaban ignorando la promesa de una próxima segunda vez por venir. Lo harían de nuevo, lo sabían. Pero después de ahora, ¿las cosas serían diferentes? Quizás esta vez, ella podía sentir un gran avance. Tan poco como era, todavía era algo sin embargo.

De un tirón, sintió que él le arrancaba la ropa interior y la excitación aumentó en su interior. Las pequeñas manos de Bulma tantearon el camino hasta el borde de su short y rápidamente trató de liberar su erección. Lo bajó todo lo que pudo y él hizo el resto. Una sacudida de placer pasó por su cuerpo cuando sintió la punta de su longitud contra su núcleo empapado. Ambas miradas se encontraron y sin romper el contacto, él se empujó dentro de ella. Bulma echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el sentimiento familiar tomó su cuerpo. Y por una fracción de segundo, se preguntó qué quiso decir con que _no sería gentil_.

—No importa cómo, terminaremos esto —advirtió, mientras insertaba toda su longitud en ella.

Bulma sonrió cuando los recuerdos de la vez anterior inundaron su mente.

—Ya veremos —bromeó.

Decidió no darle la oportunidad de burlarse de él de nuevo así que golpeó con fuerza el núcleo. Fue más lejos de lo que probablemente debió haber ido y ella apretó las piernas a su alrededor, jadeando ante la inesperada sensación. En realidad, no le dolió, aunque sentía como si todo su cuerpo palpitase. Debido a la forma en que estaba martilleando dentro de ella, su espalda golpeaba contra la pared, causando un fuerte ruido. Vegeta sabía que no podían seguir así o su madre cabeza de chorlito vendría a ver qué pasaba.

O peor aún, el mocoso se despertaría.

Vegeta puso las manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Bulma, la sostuvo con firmeza y se dio la vuelta. Su espalda estaba ahora frente a la pared y ella colgaba en el vacío con él como su único apoyo, mas no estaba preocupada, conocía su fuerza. Vegeta al momento reanudó sus golpes, deslizándose dentro y fuera de su núcleo. Su longitud pulsaba dentro de ella y tenía la seguridad de que su falta de clímax de la vez anterior afectaría la duración de su encuentro carnal. Aún así él se retrasaría, al menos hasta que ella gritara su nombre con ganas.

Bulma se mareó al percibir que llenaba su núcleo y deseaba más. Desafortunadamente, su posición actual no lo permitía. Ella quería hablar, pero cada vez que la embestía, era como si su cerebro dejara de funcionar. Gemía con cada empuje y como de costumbre, era así como se sentía más cerca a él. Vegeta se permitió experimentar más cuando se enterró profundamente dentro de su feminidad. Bulma se trajo de vuelta a la situación actual y decidió extender un brazo para tratar de alcanzar el sofá.

La punta de sus dedos casi lo tocaba y con todo, estaba demasiado lejos.

Vegeta, que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, notó su lucha y de manera veloz lo comprendió. Avanzó permaneciendo en lo profundo de ella, hasta que la espalda de Bulma golpeó el sofá. En cuanto lo hizo, soltó su agarre y en lugar de eso, solo puso las manos en sus caderas. Él continuó en posición vertical, manteniéndola por la parte inferior del cuerpo fuera del sofá para darse un mejor acceso. Puesto que contaba con más soporte, procedió a golpear violentamente su núcleo con toda su longitud erguida. La sonoridad de sus gritos aumentó y él sonrió de satisfacción. La punta estaba casi golpeando el cuello uterino y cada vez que lo hacía, ella gemía.

Hundió los dedos en la piel de Bulma; probablemente dejaría marcas, aun así no les importaba. Su velocidad aumentó y ella estaba a punto de llegar; ya las gotas se deslizaban por sus piernas con cada golpe, su mente se hallaba borrosa y todo lo que podía sentir era el deseo. Su núcleo pulsaba mientras su longitud palpitaba. Quería alcanzar el clímax con él, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta, se veía que conseguiría aguantar mucho más tiempo. Bulma lo tomó de las manos y las llevó a su pecho, se las puso en los senos y las apretujó para mostrarle lo que deseaba.

Con fuerza, Vegeta apretó el agarre y los senos de ella las llenaron.

Si la oía excitarse más, perdería la cabeza.

Bulma dio voz a su placer más alto.

—¡OH, KAMISAMA! —Este era el momento; si golpeaba el punto un par de veces más, ahogaría su longitud con sus jugos. Se lamió los labios secos cuando arqueó la espalda con placer. _Más, más_.

—Por favor —Bulma casi rogó. Necesitaba esto más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

El cuerpo de Vegeta era una adicción. Una adicción _sexual_ muy, muy grave.

Nuevamente, él aumentó la velocidad, martillando dentro de ella lo más rápido que pudo, usando una insana rapidez.

—¡OH, KAMISAMA! —jadeó— . VE-AAH-GE-AH-TAA.

Y él sintió el flujo de sus dulces jugos rodear su dolorosamente palpitante longitud.

 _Solo unos segundos más_.

Vegeta se presionaba completamente contra su cuello uterino, mientras ella terminaba su orgasmo, el cual él nunca le daba la oportunidad de restablecerse. Se encontraba enterrado dentro de ella tan profundo como podía. Estaba esperando la sensación, el momento perfecto. Cuando Bulma envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos cubrieron las que él tenía en los senos de ella, perdió el control.

Estaba tan _jodidamente_ apretada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Vegeta alcanzó el clímax. Bulma sintió su cálida semilla por dentro y sus ojos prácticamente se pusieron en blanco.

Antes de que pudiera regresar a sus sentidos, la empujó aun más en el sofá y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Su longitud todavía se mantenía dentro de su feminidad a la vez que yacía encima de su cuerpo. Vegeta lo retiró despacio, ganándose un gemido de ella. Él sonrió con suficiencia y presionó su mejilla contra la suya.

Si ella ya estaba agotada, ahora estaba muerta.

Sus párpados iban perdiendo velozmente la lucha y poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron. Bulma batalló por permanecer despierta, aunque con los brazos de él rodeándola y la presencia de su cuerpo, se dio por vencida. Vegeta supo que debían moverse; no podían quedarse en el sofá. Era demasiado arriesgado, serían descubiertos; sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta del estado de sueño de ella, tuvo la seguridad que se había olvidado por completo dónde estaban. Tendría que moverlos a ambos.

Pero, tal vez, unos minutos más no harían ningún daño.


	14. Capítulo Catorce

**Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san** : No soy dueña de DBZ.

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo catorce**

 **Un comienzo extraño**

Bulma parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de pasar los dedos por su cabello, de inmediato notó molestias musculares en todo su cuerpo y aunque eso la incomodaba, se sentía genial. A pesar del dolor, como estaba relajada, decidió disfrutarlo. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos por completo y miró a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación.

Hizo cuentas.

Lo último que podía recordar era que se desmayó en el sofá con Vegeta sobre ella. La idea de lo que ocurrió entre ellos la emocionó; durante meses, diablos, durante años, había tratado de romper su caparazón. Él era alguien que se negaba a sentir y ella se arriesgó al tratar de hacerlo _usar_ su corazón.

Y después de todo ese tiempo y todo ese trabajo, demostró estar en lo correcto. Vegeta tenía un corazón y sabía cómo usarlo.

En primer lugar, la sensación de poseer la razón era _genial_ , porque, seamos sinceros, le gustaba ganar. En segundo lugar, parecía como si finalmente estuvieran haciendo progresos. Bulma siempre supo que era la única a la que dejaba entrar, pero su relación había permanecido atrapada en el mismo escenario, nada los hizo avanzar hasta ahora. Y sorprendentemente, no fue a causa de ella. Tan difícil como era admitirlo, todo se debía a Vegeta. ¿Tal vez algo había hecho clic dentro de su cerebro? Sea lo que fuere, las cosas ahora se volverían interesantes.

Bulma no podía esperar a ver cómo iba a actuar con ella una vez que la viera. No había dejado de realizar su rutina habitual; la había regresado a _su_ cuarto, más no le importaba. De hecho, prefería su propia cama a la de él, así que no hacía ninguna diferencia.

Se quitó las mantas, reveló su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió al baño. Una ducha era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tenía que decir que odiaba la sensación de estar _pegajosa,_ al menos, _después_ _del sexo más alucinante de todos;_ durante este, estaba _bien_.

Bulma dejó que el agua la limpiara mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban lentamente hacia Vegeta una vez más. Sabía que lo mejor era actuar como siempre, pero una pequeña parte suya quería presionarlo, solo para ver cómo actuaría. Después de todo, ¿qué pasaría si se retractaba de sus palabras?, ¿quizás culpaba al _momento_? No, eso no era algo que haría; él asumía la responsabilidad de sus actos y de todo lo que decía, además, no era como si hubiera dicho mucho, simplemente admitió de manera sutil algunas cosas. A pesar de aquel detalle, ella creía con firmeza que habían dado un paso en la dirección correcta.

Era agradable constatar que todos sus esfuerzos por sacarlo de su caparazón no fueron en vano.

Unos minutos más tarde, apagó la ducha y se envolvió una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Su estado de ánimo era mejor que de costumbre y si bien, la mayor parte se debía a Vegeta —y sus acciones—, estaba principalmente feliz consigo misma. A veces lo miraba como un proyecto, una pieza que necesitaba trabajo y ahora, al fin, encontró la manera de conectar los cables. Él había admitido sus sentimientos y sus celos de un modo muy suyo, pero ella había sido testigo de ese momento y _deseó_ poder usarlo en su contra.

Aunque, eso arruinaría todo.

Canturreando para sí misma, Bulma comenzó a vestirse lentamente, su cabello azul húmedo goteaba por su espalda. A menudo, este le molestaba. A pesar de que todavía era bastante largo, había sido el doble cuando solía gozar de tiempo libre y podía modelarlo como quisiera. Aquellos días se habían ido.

Tenía un niño exigente que cuidar. Por más que eso reducía seriamente su tiempo personal, a ella no le importara. ¿Quizás podría cortarlo un poco más? Nunca en el pasado tuvo el cabello _realmente_ corto, le ahorraría mucho tiempo... y evitará que Trunks se lo jale. Pensaría en esa idea la próxima vez que hiciera una cita con el peluquero.

Unos instantes más tarde, estaba vestida y lista para salir de la habitación, pero, antes de hacerlo, echó un vistazo a su reloj que le indicó _las once y tres de la madrugada._ Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida de haber dormido durante tanto tiempo, ¿Vegeta logró agotarla tanto? Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, luego salió. Se había olvidado de lo _grandioso_ que era ser alguien sexualmente activa.

Se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, pensando que tal vez lo encontraría allí, ya que casi era la hora del almuerzo; de lo contrario, sería capaz de tomar un bocado. Bulma también asumió que en ese lugar estaría su hijo, porque, a estas alturas, su madre probablemente lo habría sacado de su cuna y lo habría alimentado. Se sintió mal otra vez por descuidar a su hijo y por más que nunca pudo haber anticipado las acciones de Vegeta de la noche anterior, igual planeó compensárselo. Trunks todavía era muy pequeño, no recordaría en unos días que ella no estuvo a su lado, ¿verdad?

—¡Mama!

Al oír la voz de su hijo, su cabeza se movió de golpe en dirección a él y le ofreció una sonrisa. Aceleró sus pasos y cerró la distancia entre los dos. Trunks se hallaba en el suelo entreteniéndose con algunos de sus juguetes en medio de la sala de estar. Bulma lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a su madre, así que supuso que estaba cocinando. Sin embargo, a ella no le preocupaba; él podía cuidarse solo, en especial desde que Vegeta había comenzado a entrenarlo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de presionar un beso en la frente de Trunks. Se dijo a sí misma que debía dejarlo ir, que debía permitir que se convirtiera en un hombre, por más que fuera difícil. Después de todo, no importaba cuantos años tuviera, él era su hijo y a sus ojos, siempre sería su niñito. Bulma finalmente comprendió porqué Milk estuvo tan nerviosa cuando Goku quiso a Gohan a su lado en el momento que peleaba o cuando él se fue al espacio. Es aterrador saber que tu hijo está lejos de ti y que puede ser lastimado.

Ella tenía que convertirse en una madre comprensiva.

—¡Oh cariño, por fin te despiertas! —Bunny se rio mientras entraba en la sala de estar con una bandeja llena de galletas recién horneadas en sus manos—. Supongo que Vegeta _realmente_ te agotó.

De inmediato un rubor apareció en el rostro de Bulma. ¡No había forma de que su madre lo supiera! Probablemente estaba adivinando ya que asumía que ella y Vegeta habían sido una _pareja_ todo este tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó, tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada, a la vez que volvía a poner a Trunks en el suelo.

Bunny negó con la cabeza de manera lenta, ¡su hija podría ser tan tonta algunas veces!

—Cariño, ¿no te acuerdas? Esta mañana los vi a ustedes dos en el sofá, ¡fue de lo más adorable! —Bunny luego se acercó a ella, su sonrisa creció—. Debo decir que Vegeta es _todo_ un hombre.

Bulma nunca pensó que sería posible que su rostro se volviera más rojo, pero fue así. ¿Vegeta no la trasladó _hasta_ la mañana?, ¿él también se quedó dormido y _su madre_ los había pillado? Aunque estaba avergonzada, no pudo evitar querer reírse. En su mente, vio como él reaccionaba y supo que estaba enojado; al menos no existía ninguna duda en ella ahora que Vegeta no entraría a la cocina, tenía la corazonada de que evitaría a su madre por un tiempo. Bulma solo podía imaginar el tipo de comentarios que ella hizo. Oh, Kamisama.

—Fue tan dulce cuando te cargó —dijo Bunny, como si soñara despierta. Su hija, sin duda, era una chica con mucha suerte; se encontró deseando ser unos pocos años más joven y no estar casada, por supuesto.

Pero Bulma solo la escuchaba a medias. En cambio, sus pensamientos se centraron en Vegeta. No estaba segura de si debía ir a verlo ahora o esperar hasta que resolviera su ira. Reflexionó sobre el tema por unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor era capturarlo cuando se encontraba enojado, así sería más fácil asegurarse de que no se arrepentía de nada; aunque ella dudaba que lo hiciera, o no lo hubiera hecho o dicho. Aun así, deseaba confirmarlo por sí misma antes de que se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones.

Sin prestar atención a lo que decía su madre, Bulma la interrumpió.

—Mamá, vuelvo en un rato. —Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron su boca, se fue.

Caminaba un poco más rápido de lo necesario y de inmediato se recordó disminuir la velocidad, él podía sentirla acercarse y no quería que pensara que estaba emocionada. Después de todo, por una vez, tenía la sartén por el mango y era su intención mantenerlo así, al menos por un tiempo. No sabía hasta cuando Vegeta jugaría su pequeño juego, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. Determinada y llena de confianza cerró la distancia que la separaba de la cámara de gravedad y golpeó fuerte.

Después de tres golpes se detuvo y esperó. Bulma decidió no hablar o gritar, deseaba ver si vendría sin que ella hiciera todo eso.

Unos segundos más tarde, la cámara de gravedad todavía se hallaba encendida y su sonrisa casi desapareció. Sin embargo, luego, escuchó que se apagaba. ¿Había sido capaz de sentir que todavía permanecía allí, parada frente a su puerta? Cualquiera sea la razón, se sorprendió y a la vez, estaba contenta de que viniera. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba por descubrir era ver cuán enojado se encontraba. Con una sonrisa en los labios, aguardó pacientemente a que abriera la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, ella fue agraciada con la vista de su cuerpo medio desnudo chorreando sudor, también cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho.

Vegeta no dijo una palabra; no obstante, esperó a que ella hablara.

Durante las últimas horas estuvo empujando su cuerpo más allá de su límite; tenía cierta frustración sobre la que trabajar. Había cometido un terrible error la noche anterior al conciliar el sueño; cuando esa maldita mujer se presentó y chilló con su voz aguda, pensó que le sangrarían los oídos. La posición en la que los vio no era una en la que deseaba que lo encontraran, también sintió sus ojos sobre su figura, por lo que se había apresurado a ponerse su short antes de llevarse a la mujer. Al parecer, nada podía _despertarla_.

Vegeta esperaba su visita. Aunque, él pensó que vendría más temprano, pero por lo visto, la había agotado. De otro lado, realmente no era una sorpresa para él. Por más que esperaba esta _conversación_ , no le gustaba ni quería ser parte de esta, sabía de qué iba a tratar. Había dado un paso hacia ella anoche y no podía volver, no porque estuviera prohibido, sino quizás porque su propio orgullo le impedía hacerlo. Él le dijo que no quería el aroma de otros hombres y había procedido a borrarlos.

No pretendería que no sucedió.

Aun así, no alcanzaba a comprender en qué punto estaban, ¿deseaba lo que tenía Kakaroto?

Siempre que se trataba de ella, todo era confuso y no sabía lo que quería. Un día era demasiado complicado y al siguiente, era bastante simple. Pero disponían de tiempo; era lo único que poseían. Algún día descifraría todo, ahora, estaba bien con las cosas como eran. Debía admitir que su cuerpo no se sentía tan tenso desde que finalmente pudo alcanzar su liberación, eso le recordó la pequeña promesa que ella le hizo la noche anterior cuando vivía el calor del momento. Se preguntó si se acordaría.

Bulma lo miró, ya que él parecía completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos y lo contempló romper su trance. Después de todo, ¿cuáles serían las palabras correctas para decir después de lo que pasó? Pensó en ello por unos segundos y decidió que el mejor enfoque era simplemente ser sincera y hacer las preguntas de inmediato, al menos las que más importaban.

—¿Fue real?, ¿lo dijiste en serio?

El sonido de la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los fríos ojos de ónice de Vegeta se encontraron con unos brillantes orbes azules y él buscó cualquier señal de miedo: no había ninguna, ni siquiera veía tristeza en ellos. Bulma vino a hacer una pregunta y quería una respuesta. Normalmente, no respondería o la habría insultado, pero ahora, en ese preciso instante, sintió como si hubieran superado eso; se había puesto en esta situación y debía responder con sinceridad.

—Sí, mujer. —Por otra parte, sabía que no era bueno dejarlo así, podía conducir a demasiada confusión.

Vegeta dio un paso en su dirección, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

—No quiero el aroma de ninguno de esos débiles, prefiero el mío.

Aunque su tono era algo frío y neutro, como si realmente no le importara, ella tenía la seguridad de que lo decía en serio. Además, era difícil para Vegeta admitir algo así y sintió que su corazón daba un salto, nunca pensó que pudiera hablar palabras tan poderosas. Como respuesta, ella asintió. No esperaba un mayor compromiso ni nada más. Después de todo este tiempo lo conocía y sería demasiado impropio de él decir algo diferente, esto era suficiente para Bulma. Sentía como si tuvieran una base más fuerte al fin, lo que les haría más fácil seguir adelante.

Todo lo que necesitaban era una base sólida.

Pero, la incomodidad llenaba el ambiente, o al menos ella lo encontraba incómodo. Vegeta y Bulma nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada cuando se trataba de su relación y, por una vez, veían las cosas de la misma manera. Ella se preguntaba cómo actuar, qué hacer y qué decir. La idea de saltarle encima rápidamente cruzó por su mente, más la empujó a un lado. Aun cuando no sería una mala idea, no sabía si era la forma correcta de comenzar esta nueva relación.

Al parecer, ella no era la única que tenía la mente con pensamientos sucios. Vegeta se le acercó e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia adelante, hasta que casi le tocó la oreja con la boca.

—Espero que recuerdes lo que dijiste anoche, mujer.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera, en lugar de eso, caminó de regreso a la cámara de gravedad y cerró la puerta. Él mostraba una diminuta sonrisa en los labios cuando la volvió a encender, pensó que podría haber habido más conversación o más _sentimientos_ de parte de Bulma, pero ella parecía estar más separada de eso que en el pasado. En la mente de Vegeta, era algo bueno. Admitió voluntariamente que quería que ella solo fuera tocada por él, si bien, era todo lo que pudo decidir; la confusión aún estaba en su interior.

La vida que llevaba en la Tierra necesitaba ajustes, porque él no era Kakaroto.

Vegeta no aceptaba tan fácilmente que su planeta y su raza se habían ido. No consideraba que este fuera su nuevo hogar. Podría ser donde vivía por el momento, donde estaba su hijo, donde _ella_ estaba, más no era donde pertenecía. Se quedó aquí solo porque era el lugar más conveniente hasta ahora. ¿Pero vivir, realmente vivir en este planeta?, la gente era demasiado débil, demasiado lo molestaba para que lo llamara suyo. Y sin embargo, todo lo que tenía se hallaba en la Tierra y no solo se estaba refiriendo al niño, también se refería a su equipo de entrenamiento. ¿Alguna vez encontraría otro lugar dónde pudiera lograr tanto?

En el pasado, Bulma había hecho un lío con su cabeza y la mejor forma de entrenar fue alejarse, ahora ya no. Tal vez, finalmente, ella comprendió que él no era como el resto.

Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a inclinarse ante su voluntad como muchos otros habían hecho, quería que ella se inclinara ante la suya.

Aunque, en tanto él supiera como presionar sus botones correctos, sabía que ella no tendría problemas en hacerlo de la forma adecuada.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si el sexo simplificaría las cosas o las haría más complicadas.

Pero, mientras otro mocoso _no_ fue agregado a la mezcla, no veía el daño.

* * *

El resto del día pasó con bastante calma, Vegeta no había salido de la cámara de gravedad y Bulma asumió que todavía no deseaba ver a su madre. Por su parte, ella estuvo con Trunks todo el día, tratando de pasar un tiempo necesario con él. Se encontraban en estos momentos en su habitación, tendidos sobre una manta en el suelo, jugando con sus millones de juguetes. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía cansarse de ellos, ¿tal vez lo estaba echando a perder demasiado? Supuso que no era algo malo, simplemente disfrutaba verlo feliz. Ella también tuvo todo lo que deseaba al crecer y se convirtió en una buena persona.

—Pe…rra.

Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos, de inmediato miró a su hijo, sin creer que la palabra había salido de su boca. _¡Mierda,_ _no podía ser!_ Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y gateó para acercarse más a él.

—Cariño, ¿qué dijiste?

Trunks le devolvió la mirada a su madre, sus ojos azules brillaban.

—Pe…rra.

Bulma cerró los parpados, apenas era capaz de contener su genio. Decidió hacer una lista en su cabeza; su madre no usaba esa palabra ni tampoco su padre, ella _ciertamente_ no la usaba, o al menos, muy raramente. Si él hubiera dicho _idiota_ entonces se habría culpado a sí misma, pero eso no fue lo que dijo. Solo había una persona a quien culpar: _Vegeta_. ¿En cuántas malditas ocasiones le había dicho que cuidara su vocabulario cerca a Trunks? Por supuesto, no era una sorpresa que no le hiciera caso. Hizo una nota mental para hablar de esto con él más tarde.

A Bulma no le importaba si las cosas no iban bien, cuando dijo que no maldijera frente a Trunks, lo decía en serio. Tenía la sensación de que su hijo había recogido esa palabra mientras su _padre_ estuvo _desahogándose_ sobre ella durante un entrenamiento. Sonrió porque hacía lo mismo... pero estaba completamente sola cuando lo decía. El impulso de enseñarle una palabra que pudiera usar con su padre cruzó por su mente, aun así, prefería que no conociera más de la que ya sabía. Crecería rápido y si tenía el temperamento de Vegeta, aprendería muchas palabrotas en un par de años.

—¿Cariño?

Bulma giró la cabeza hacia la puerta semicerrada y vio a su madre.

—Aquí estoy mamá.

La señora Briefs se asomó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Oh, cariño!, ¡te estaba buscando! ¿Quieres qué le dé un baño a Trunks?

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario, mamá, puedo hacerlo. —Qué extraña sugerencia.

Bunny se rio.

—Pensé que tal vez tú y Vegeta querrían un poco más de tiempo juntos.

Una vez más, Bulma se ruborizó. Su madre nunca la dejaría superar ese momento vergonzoso, ¿verdad? Quizás era hora de que redecorara la casa y cambiara algunas habitaciones. A lo mejor podría tener su propia sala de estar y su propia entrada, entonces, posiblemente, cosas así dejarían de suceder.

—No te preocupes, yo le daré un baño.

Su madre pareció un poco decepcionada por un segundo y con todo, lo suficientemente rápido, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

—Muy bien entonces. Si me necesitas, ¡sabes dónde encontrarme! —Bunny le guiñó un ojo a su hija antes de marcharse, riendo como una colegiala.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, luego se puso de pie y alzó a su hijo.

—¿Qué tal si tú y yo tomamos un agradable baño de burbujas con tu patito amarillo? —preguntó con voz suave.

De inmediato él sonrió, parecía bastante contento con la idea.

—¡Bahño! —contestó, aplaudiendo.

Ella agarró sus juguetes y lo llevó a su habitación. Había tomado una ducha poco tiempo atrás, pero, sinceramente, amaba los momentos junto a su pequeño; con Vegeta entrenándolo, no sabía cuanto tiempo desearía hacer esto con ella, así que disfrutaría de cada oportunidad. Muy pronto llegaron a su destino; entró en el baño cargando a Trunks a un lado de su cintura, lo dejó sobre la alfombra y fue a buscar una toalla en su armario. Miró a su hijo, como estaba jugando con su patito, pensó que podía comportarse por unos instantes.

Bulma revisó su armario y tomó dos suaves toallas grandes y esponjosas. Trunks las amaba; lo hacían reír cada vez que le frotaba la piel con ellas. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el ruido. Un fuerte estruendo se hizo eco en la habitación y de inmediato, se precipitó en el interior. El corazón le martillaba dentro del pecho cuando entró, más la vista que halló no era la que esperaba. Su niño enfadado estaba a punto de llorar mientras trataba de avanzar a través de los escombros para coger su juguete.

De alguna manera, el _patito_ había terminado en donde iba a bañarse y la forma que su hijo encontró para recuperarlo fue destrozar el _muro,_ también conocido como bañera, para llegar a él.

No tuvo que preguntarse dos veces donde había aprendido eso.

Un gemido murió en sus labios al acercarse con cuidado, luego lo levantó a él y al patito. Bulma quiso regañarlo para que esta no se volviera su forma de hacer las cosas, pero cuando el niño tomó el pequeño juguete entre sus manos y la miró con unos esperanzados ojos azules, cayó en el truco.

Rápidamente suspiró antes de mirar la destrozada bañera otra vez. Tendría que arreglarla y aun así, no estaría lista para esta noche. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras pensaba en el _otro_ cuarto de baño que podía usar.

Bulma puso los ojos en su hijo.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos prestada la bañera de papá? Estoy segura de que te asusta lo suficiente como para que no lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo ella, casi divertida.

Con Trunks fuertemente envuelto en un brazo, agarró las toallas que había tirado en el piso y se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta. Por lo que podía decir, se hallaría fuera por otras dos o tres horas. No importaba si él estaba allí o no, aun así, pensaba que él no se sentiría contento de que aquel lugar se convirtiera en una habitación familiar; pero ese tipo de incidentes sucedían cuando se criaba un bebé y él debía aceptarlos. Además, tomó la decisión de quedarse por Trunks y ahora, tampoco parecía estar en contra de la idea de que ella estuviera cerca.

Tenía que aprender a lidiar con compartir su espacio personal.

Sin demora, llegaron a la habitación de Vegeta y una vez que abrió la puerta, miró a su alrededor. Él no estaba. Satisfecha, avanzó hacia el baño y en esta ocasión, no cometió el error de bajarlo donde pudiera romper algo. Abrió el grifo, puso a su hijo en la tapa del inodoro cerrado y lo vigiló atentamente mientras se desvestía. Una vez que terminó, hizo lo mismo con Trunks. Bulma probó el agua para asegurarse de que no estuviera demasiado caliente antes de meterse.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las burbujas de baño, pero no tenía ganas de salir a buscarlas. Era muy tarde ahora. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió el jabón y el champú. Lo bueno era que no se lavaría el cabello, porque ese tipo de champú no funcionaría bien en sus rizos azules. Luego, finalmente, se permitió descansar; presionó la espalda contra el borde de la bañera y observó como su hijo jugaba con su pequeño pato. Notó que el cabello de Trunks se estaba haciendo más largo y que necesitaría un corte de cabello pronto.

Extendió la mano hacia él y pasó los dedos por sus mechones morados. A pesar de que heredó sus ojos y el extraño color de cabello, podía ver a Vegeta en su rostro, _bastante_.

A veces, eso la hacía querer otro hijo, no porque Trunks no satisficiera su necesidad de ser madre o porque no lo amaba lo suficiente. Él era su pequeño, era todo para ella. Sin embargo, anhelaba más. Tenerlo en su vida la hizo darse cuenta de que deseaba una linda familia. Antes, había estado demasiado envuelta en aventuras y en el trabajo para notar lo que se estaba perdiendo. En cambio, ahora lo sabía. Además, quería darle un hermano; no deseaba que fuera un hijo único.

Bulma se acordó de sus aventuras y pensó que habría sido divertido tener a un hermano o una hermana con ella.

Pero, como ya había convenido anteriormente, el momento no era el correcto. Tal vez si su relación con Vegeta fuera más sólida… por esa razón, en esta situación no. Ni siquiera eran una pareja oficial, no le impondría otro hijo. Estaba segura de que él amaba a Trunks, aunque nunca lo diría. No obstante, el pequeño no había sido planeado y la próxima vez que fueran padres, debía estar convencida de que Vegeta deseaba esto, de que quería una familia. Hasta entonces, solo lo pensaría y esperaría a que, quizás, un día su hogar creciera.

Al parecer, Trunks pensó que su madre no le estaba prestando suficiente atención, por lo que la mojó suavemente con un poco de agua. Funcionó, porque de inmediato Bulma fue sacada de sus pensamientos y se concentró en su hijo. Ella se _inclinó_ hacia él y presionó los labios contra su cabeza. Cuando el niño no intentó liberarse, la felicidad la llenó. Vegeta aún no lo había transformado por completo. A veces, ansiaba que Trunks pudiera hablar un poco más, quería enterarse de cómo eran sus sesiones con Vegeta, quería preguntar qué hacía o decía su padre.

¿A lo mejor él era una persona completamente diferente cuándo se quedaba a solas con Trunks? Kamisama estaba al corriente de que él era diferente con ella que con los demás.

—¡Dada!

Bulma levantó la cabeza y miró a la puerta cerrada del baño. ¿Ya regresó?, ¿podría ser qué Trunks estuviera familiarizado con la energía de su padre? Intentó escuchar para ver si lograba captar algo, pero lo único que percibió fue un silencio total. Sabía que él hacía un ruido mucho mayor que ese cuando entraba en una habitación. ¿Acaso Vegeta solo iba a comer algo y Trunks lo había sentido moverse? Después de unos segundos más de silencio, supuso que tenía razón; él se hallaba en la cocina.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por la forma en que casi se cerró, se dio cuenta de que era él. Era obvio que podía decir que estaban allí y se preguntó cuál sería su reacción una vez que entrara al baño. Bulma era consciente de que eventualmente, él ingresaría. Y unos instantes después, lo hizo.

Vio como abría la puerta y daba un paso en frente. Su short casi había desaparecido y respiraba con dificultad. Ella sabía que no había tomado un descanso hoy, ni siquiera para comer. Una mirada preocupada apareció sobre sus facciones, ¿por qué se empujaba constantemente así? Incluso Goku, que era un obseso del entrenamiento, paraba de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué Vegeta no hacía lo mismo? Ni siquiera estaban en peligro en este momento y con todo, se negaba a cambiar su rutina de entrenamiento. Testarudo príncipe saiyajin.

—Mujer, ¿por qué estás en mi bañera?

Él no prestó atención a su ubicación hasta que detuvo la cámara de gravedad. Su entrenamiento había terminado antes de lo habitual y lo achacó a la falta de comida que sufrió hoy. Tan pronto como se dirigió a su habitación, la sintió a ella y al mocoso, y gruñó. Que entrara allí, estaba algo acostumbrado, ¿pero también el mocoso? Ahora podía ver que se relajaban mientras se bañaban y no entendía el porqué. ¿No tenía la suya o no había muchos otros baños en esta casa?

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

—Trunks rompió la mía.

Ante sus palabras, su hijo se rio como si supiera a qué se refería y estuviera muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algo, agregó otra cosa.

—Al parecer, le has estado enseñando un montón de cosas buenas. —Y no solo hablaba de las groserías.

Como si estuviese al tanto, Trunks usó _esa_ palabra de nuevo.

—Pe… rra.

Los ojos de Bulma parpadearon en dirección de Vegeta y esperó su respuesta.

Para su sorpresa, él sonrió con burla.

—Es un aprendiz rápido.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

—Vegeta, te dije que no sueltes palabrotas cerca a Trunks. —Se giró un poco; ahora que estaba frente a él, apoyó los brazos en el borde de la bañera—. Eres una mala influencia.

Si el asunto no fuera tan indigno, él habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Ignoró su declaración, se dirigió al lavabo y abrió el grifo. Se lavó el rostro, limpiando un poco del sudor.

—Date prisa, mujer, necesito tomar una ducha —contestó mientras cogía una toalla.

Se secó el rostro y la arrojó al suelo. En ese momento, él atrapó un pequeño destello en sus ojos azules. Esa respuesta le había dado una idea a ella. No estaba segura si le ofrecería una proposición seria o si se burlaría de él. Permaneció recta, sus senos ya no estaban cubiertos por el agua.

—Hay espacio si quieres lavarte tan desesperadamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Bulma esperó con paciencia. Tenía la certeza de que nunca, ni en un millón de años, diría que sí. ¿Él tomando un baño con ella y Trunks? Estaría actuando demasiado como un ser humano normal y no era algo que Vegeta haría o le gustara. Más a ella le encantaba el hecho de que todavía pudiera hacer estas cosas y que él aún actuara como un imbécil, a pesar de que de alguna manera le había mostrado una parte nueva de sí mismo anoche. Vegeta la examinó, luego miró a su hijo. Por supuesto que podía entrar, era su bañera después de todo.

¿Pero por qué debería hacerlo? No creía que lo quisiera.

Esto obviamente era algo _humano_. Una _especie_ de nueva emoción se formó dentro de él y no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con eso. Vegeta por primera vez se sintió incómodo. No molesto o irritado, se sentía _incómodo_. Era obvio que necesitaba salir de ese lugar y _ahora_.

—No te demores demasiado, mujer —indicó, después abandonó el baño y entró al cuarto.

Bulma lo vio partir con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella _conocía_ esto. Volvió a centrar su atención en Trunks, quien había sido ajeno a todo el asunto. Tal vez se apuraría un poco, aunque no porque se lo ordenara. Después de entrenar durante tantas horas y de sudar durante tanto tiempo, podía comprender su deseo de ducharse. Ella tampoco era fanática de estar pegajosa y sucia. Agarró el champú y procedió a lavar el cabello sedoso de Trunks. Cuando tenía un par de meses, siempre había luchado y gritado cuando se lo lavaba, pero ya no.

Unos minutos más tarde, Trunks estaba limpio y brillante. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Bulma lo cargó e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Buscó una toalla y la envolvió con delicadeza alrededor del niño, luego hizo lo mismo con ella usando la otra toalla. Una vez que Trunks estuvo arropado y ella estuvo cubierta, salió. No era como si pudiera vestirse ya que no había traído ninguna muda de ropa. Para ser honesta, tampoco esperaba que Vegeta dejara de entrenar tan temprano.

Ya en el dormitorio, vio a Vegeta recostado en la cama, haciendo zapping a través de los canales de televisión. Cuando aparecieron a la vista ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirarlos.

—El baño está libre, Su Majestad.

Él apagó el televisor y se levantó de la cama. La vio, luego a Trunks y casi _gruñó,_ ¿por qué tenía que estar tan desnuda todo el tiempo? Su objetivo era ir al baño sin dirigirle la palabra, no obstante, al parecer, la mujer cobijaba otros planes. Bulma sonrió antes de interponerse en su camino. Él entrecerró los ojos un poco, como si la desafiara, pero ella lo ignoró por completo. Tal vez le gustaba fastidiarlo simplemente porque era muy fácil, cualquier pequeña cosa podía conseguir una reacción suya.

—Dile _buenas noches_ a papá, Trunks.

El niño, cuya cabeza sobresalía de la toalla, sonrió.

—Notes, dada.

Bulma sintió que su corazón se derretía ante las palabras, mientras que Vegeta no parecía reaccionar. Sin embargo, ella se acercó a su mejilla y presionó un beso contra esta.

—Buenas noches, Vegeta.

Y lentamente, con un giro adicional de caderas, salió de la habitación y él la vio hacerlo.

 _Notes, dada_.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente y esta repitió la escena. De repente, ese inexplicable sentimiento apareció en su interior y el desconocimiento de lo que era lo molestó. Presionó una mano contra la puerta, como si fuera a arrancarla, más no lo hizo. En cambio, se quedó allí, en completo silencio. El niño era del todo ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, simplemente iba con la corriente y aunque Vegeta nunca le mostró ni una pizca de afecto, el pequeño lo admiraba. Quería _ser_ como su padre.

Por un segundo, un _breve_ segundo, deseó que su hijo no fuera como él.

Podía ser mejor.


	15. Capítulo Quince

**Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: no soy dueña de DBZ**

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo quince**

 **El cariñoso abrazo de un café**

Bulma tarareaba para sí misma mientras caminaba por la casa hecha un desastre completo, su cabello se hallaba tan enredado que no se atrevía a pasarle un cepillo; y si solo eso fuera la peor parte. En algún lugar de este, cargaba unas cuantas docenas de bolígrafos, cada vez que los ponía allí, se olvidaba de haberlo hecho; además, llevaba la ropa a medio poner: su blusa colgaba suelta de un hombro y su falda se levantaba tan alto, que probablemente podría confundirse con la ropa interior. Por encima de todo, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos debido a la falta de sueño.

Levantó el brazo y miró su reloj, eran las _cinco y treinta y cuatro de la mañana_ , ¡guau, había permanecido despierta por casi un día! De inmediato, tomó otro sorbo de café caliente y se dirigió al laboratorio.

La razón detrás de estar despierta hasta tan tarde era su _trabajo_. De hecho, cuando estaba casi lista para dejarlo por hoy, una idea se formó en su mente. Por lo general, le llegaban ese tipo de momentos todo el tiempo, pero desde que se había convertido en madre y la _encargada_ de cierto saiyajin, su mente paraba ocupada. Aparentemente no esta noche. Temiendo perder la idea, Bulma comenzó a escribir de inmediato todo lo que le venía a la cabeza y dibujaba cada pequeño detalle; como estaba de suerte, se negaba a detenerse.

De ahí que este fuera su decimoquinto café.

Aun así, esto no era nada, había pasado _días_ sin dormir en el pasado; si pudo hacerlo en esas ocasiones, aún podría hacerlo ahora.

Cuando la puerta del laboratorio apareció a la vista, Bulma volvió a tararear y se lanzó hasta allí. Desconocido para ella ya que seguía absorbida por su pequeño mundo, Vegeta acababa de salir de su habitación y se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad. Al principio, como estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y al silencio, no prestaba atención a nadie más; pero luego la escuchó, ese pequeño sonido molesto y de inmediato su cabeza se volvió de golpe hacia aquella dirección. Él fue lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla desapareciendo detrás de la puerta, con los brazos en alto, mientras sostenía una taza en una.

¿Qué demonios hacía la mujer?

Revisó el ki de Trunks, solo para confirmar que, en efecto, estuviera durmiendo. Decidió detenerse en seco y esperar cualquier ruido o cambio en el ki de ella. En ese momento escuchó un fuerte golpe y algunos objetos metálicos cayendo al suelo, ¿qué podría estar construyendo?, ¡especialmente a esta hora! Su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él, Vegeta comenzó a avanzar hacia el laboratorio. Para ser honesto, el único trabajo científico que la había visto realizar en los últimos meses era arreglar la cámara de gravedad y, para entonces, eso era una segunda naturaleza en ella; probablemente lo haría con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante qué tuviera que hacerlo ahora mismo?

Empujó la puerta abierta en silencio, aunque con todos los ruidos que la oía hacer, de seguro nunca lo escucharía. No era como si la espiara, pero, si supiera que él estaba allí, ella le hablaría y era muy temprano para que lo tolerara. A toda prisa, Vegeta llegó al final de las escaleras y echo un vistazo. Bulma se encontraba completamente inclinada sobre una mesa de diseño con papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, parada de puntillas, intentando garabatearlos todos a la vez, por más que no podía.

La oyó gemir de frustración antes de arrojar algunos de los planos en el suelo. Así que estaba _construyendo_ algo.

Lo más probable era que Vegeta habría sido capaz de irse sin que lo viera, si ella no hubiera dado la vuelta de forma abrupta para buscar un bolígrafo, _de nuevo_.

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ónix y su expresión pronto se convirtió en felicidad. Una sonrisa brillaba en su rostro mientras saltaba a su lado. Por un segundo Vegeta, literalmente, consideró la opción de _correr_ _de regreso_ hacia arriba. Ella estaba demasiado feliz y eso a él no le sentaba bien. Cuando Bulma llegó a su lado, ignoró por completo la mirada que le daba y, en su lugar, lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la mesa; él le permitió arrastrarlo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella lo soltó una vez que llegaron. Su sonrisa creció, extendió los brazos y le mostró su obra.

El trabajo lucía desordenado ya que su cerebro solo permanecía medio despierto y todo lo que Vegeta veía eran números y bocetos a la mitad, pero ella parecía muy orgullosa.

—Mujer, ¿qué es esto?

Bulma luchó _contra_ el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡La nueva cámara de gravedad! —exclamó como si fuera muy obvio.

Ella examinó cuidadosamente su expresión, esperando que la alegría se evidenciara, pero eso nunca pasó. De hecho, no parecía impresionado por toda la labor que había llevado a cabo. Su propia felicidad se desvaneció de forma rápida y frunció el ceño.

Bulma carecía de sueño en este momento y podía irritarse con facilidad. ¿Qué _diablos_ le pasaba? Ella no era la que usaba la cámara de gravedad, él era el que se beneficiaría, ¿por qué no se mostraba un poco más agradecido?

—¿No _acabas_ de hacer eso?

Vegeta recordó cuando tuvo que vigilar al mocoso mientras ella rehízo toda la cámara. Estaba bien, no necesitaba una reprogramación completa de nuevo. Además, se negaba a pasar un par de días sin esta y ciertamente no pasaría sus días cuidando niños. ¿Por qué no podía trabajar en una actualización simple que tomara algunas horas?, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado?

Bulma puso las manos en sus caderas, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Esto no es lo _mismo_ —respondió frustrada porque no compartía su entusiasmo—. ¡Estoy hablando de una reprogramación completa, un panel totalmente nuevo, un nuevo chip! ¡No funcionará igual! —Cuando él continuó sin emociones, ella suspiró. Guardaba un truco más–. ¡Podrás rebasar los _1000_ g sin correr el riesgo de romperla cada cinco minutos!

Eso llamó la atención de Vegeta.

Había mantenido su entrenamiento en torno a los 800 g durante un tiempo porque cada vez que se acercaba a eso, la cámara renunciaba a él y a Bulma le llevaría demasiado tiempo solucionarlo. ¿Ahora estaba ella allí, ofreciéndole una solución completa a su problema? Era cierto que llevaría un tiempo, pero ¿en realidad serviría de algo al final? Eso lo ayudaría a intensificar su entrenamiento y tal vez aumentaría su fuerza mucho más rápido. Valdría la pena hacer algunas preguntas y escuchar sus divagaciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

Bulma comenzó a hacer una lista mental y a contar con los dedos. Después de unos instantes, se le ocurrió una respuesta.

—Alrededor de dos días, uno si no duermo; no necesito dormir, cuento con el café.

Si tan solo se hubiese podido _oírse_ hablar, entonces se habría dado cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba.

—Mujer, tendrás que dormir. —Él la conocía, una vez que la prisa se hubiera ido, colapsaría y probablemente dormiría dos días seguidos.

Ella negó con la cabeza de forma violenta.

—Puedo terminar con esto para mañana por la noche si quisiera. —Sintió como si le estuviera ofreciendo un desafío y no consiguió evitarlo, iba a demostrar que se equivocaba. Seguramente, sobreviviría otro día tomando café—. Ya lo verás. —Le advirtió, luego se alejó de él y volvió a la mesa de diseño.

Una vez más, Bulma se inclinó para comenzar a escribir algunas notas. La vista que le estaba ofreciendo era casi demasiado tentadora. Él la observó detenidamente mientras ella lo ignoraba por completo y recordó que le debía algo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro cuando se le acercó. Bulma no reaccionó a su presencia hasta que lo sintió reclinarse y presionar el pecho contra su espalda. Las manos de Vegeta rápidamente encontraron el camino hacia las caderas de ella y las sujetó con firmeza.

Bulma dejó caer el bolígrafo que había estado sosteniendo y se mordió el labio inferior, sintió una boca sobre su oído y un cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

—Espero que recuerdes lo que dijiste —él susurró.

Todo su cuerpo latió de inmediato con deseo, no podía recordar cuándo estuvieron tan juntos. Por lo general, sus pequeñas interacciones eran bien espaciadas, ¿se encontraba lista para romper con la rutina? El lugar donde tenía las manos parecía arder y no sabía si su cabeza se sentía un poco mareada por la excitación o por su evidente falta de sueño. _No_ , no había forma de que ella pudiera permanecer despierta y acabar todo ese trabajo para mañana si lo dejaba arrasar con su cuerpo ahora.

Respiró hondo y se giró para encararlo.

—Debo terminar con la cámara de gravedad —contestó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Aún dispones de suficiente tiempo para eso. —Después de todo, ella no dudaba de sus propias habilidades, ¿qué es lo que una pequeña media hora le haría?

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

—No tendré energía.

Él señaló su café.

—Pensé que era por eso que bebías esa mierda. —Vegeta había probado el café una vez y fue como veneno. No entendía cómo la veía beber tantos tan rápido y que en realidad disfrutara del sabor. Tal vez las papilas gustativas de los saiyajins eran mejores y ella simplemente no detectaba lo desagradable de la bebida.

Bulma de manera lenta comenzó a cambiar de un pie al otro. Iba a _rechazarlo_. Debía demostrarle que podía mejorar la cámara de gravedad en el plazo que dijo. Aunque su cuerpo era tentador como el demonio, conseguiría hacerlo. _Eso era,_ una mala, mala _adicción_. Quizás necesitaba curarla con otra, como fumar o algo así.

—No puedo, quiero terminar la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta hizo que lo rechazara una vez en el pasado. Tenía que admitir que su orgullo no lo había tomado muy bien y una vez más, todavía no le gustaba. Si uno de los dos iba a rechazar a alguien, debió haber sido él quien lo hiciera, no a la inversa. Una cosa era segura, no iba a caer tan bajo como para _rogarle_ o pedírselo. Ladeó la cabeza, tronó su cuello y reanudó el agarre anterior que mantenía sobre ella. Bulma esperó a que la moviera, más no lo hizo. En cambio, miró fijamente sus ojos azules y permaneció completamente quieto.

Ella arqueó una ceja confundida. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

A medida que pasaban los segundos, Bulma se permitió relajarse un poco más. Intentó continuar el concurso de miradas, pero sin nada en lo que concentrarse, sus párpados se volvieron más y más pesados. ¿Dónde se hallaba su maldito café cuándo lo necesitaba? Podía percibir el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Vegeta y se sentía tan fría. Luchó consigo misma y contra la agradable sensación. Nunca tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño cuando lo tenía cerca, esta vez no sería una excepción.

Notó que su agarre se apretaba y antes de que lo supiera, ella presionó la cabeza contra su pecho. Todo lo que oía era el latido de su corazón y encontró que era un sonido relajante. _No te duermas_ , se repitió a sí misma. Su cerebro quería escuchar, sin embargo, su cuerpo cedía a la sensación reconfortante... o espera, ¿era todo lo contrario? No podía decirlo. Toda su mente estaba llena de ecuaciones y tipos de metales. De repente, descubrió que sus cuerpos se acercaron más que antes y se dio cuenta de que era porque ella lo había envuelto con sus propios brazos.

¿Por qué no se movía?, ¿por qué no se quejaba? Vegeta no era cariñoso...

Entonces, su cerebro enlentecido finalmente advirtió lo que pasaba.

—Estás tratando de engañarme —acusó sin apartarse de él. Estaba haciendo esto a propósito: sabía que se rendiría y se dormiría. ¿Había decidido que si no lograba conseguir lo que quería, ella no ganaría el _desafío_ que le _impuso_?

Bulma tardó unos segundos más en recuperarse, luego colocó las manos sobre su pecho desnudo y se alejó de él. Casi podía sentir como su propio cuerpo la odiaba por hacerlo y con todo, mantuvo la distancia y retrocedió hacia la mesa.

—Voy a demostrar que estás equivocado —afirmó, forzando a que sus ojos se abrieran.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. Para ser honesto, pensó que se quedaría dormida. La habría dejado tendida sobre sus papeles para que se despertara enojada en unas pocas horas. Al parecer, ella tenía más voluntad de la que dejaba ver, pero él sabía que no sobreviviría al día. De ninguna manera se completarían las actualizaciones. A pesar de eso, todavía le daría una oportunidad, solo para que no se quejara.

—No entrenaré en la cámara de gravedad por hoy. —Su cuerpo casi se retorció—. Perderé un día, mujer, eso es todo lo que tienes.

Bulma asintió enérgicamente.

—Ahora, _vete —_ dijo, sabiendo que no debía confiar en él, podría volver a caer en uno de sus trucos de nuevo.

Vegeta la miró por última vez, antes de decidir subir para ir hacia donde comería. Tal vez volvería a su habitación y se _relajara_ allí; cualquier cosa para no estar en el mismo lugar que la madre de Bulma. Debía admitir que la científico de cabello azul era _una_ criatura extraña.

Y tan inútilmente terca.

* * *

3 p.m.

Durante horas y _horas,_ Vegeta había saltado de un canal al otro, tratando de encontrar algo que valiera la pena. Hubo una o dos películas que de alguna manera llamaron su atención, no obstante, todos los cortes intermedios solo lo molestaron. Sabía que ella tenía muchas cintas en su habitación, pero por lo general, no perdía el tiempo en esas estúpidas distracciones. Cuando no podía entrenar, solía enojarse con mucha facilidad y ahora estaba sucediendo.

Cualquier cosa lo enfurecía, en especial, la forma en que _ella se_ había quedado quieta por mucho tiempo.

Durante aproximadamente seis horas, Bulma estuvo en la cámara de gravedad, en el mismo punto y supuso que se encontraba revisando el panel. Ella todavía debía hacer mucho trabajo y Vegeta sospechaba que simplemente la mujer no se concentraba lo suficiente para completarlo.

Luego estaba su madre, quién había llamado a su puerta unas _cinco_ veces. Nunca respondió, ni siquiera cuando ella casi habló _riendo_ toda una frase. Le preguntó si tenía hambre; _p_ _or supuesto_ que tenía hambre, más no la acompañaría. Temprano, la oyó hablar cuando la vio con su esposo. Ella era peor que su hija; no era capaz de cerrar la boca _nunca_. Evitarla y permanecer lo más lejos posible era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

Aunque, otra cosa buena que podía hacer en este momento sería molestar a Bulma; después de todo, era su culpa que él estuviera atrapado aquí sin hacer nada.

Debería estar enseñándole algunas cosas a su hijo, ya que no se requería la cámara de gravedad, pero Bunny caminaba con él pegado a su costado. Lo tomó como un gran signo de _zona de peligro_.

Frustrado, Vegeta arrojó el control remoto al suelo, dejó el televisor encendido y se levantó. Salió de su habitación y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la de ella. Durante los muchos años que llevaba viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula, nunca entraba allí con frecuencia. Ella se había entrometido en la de él más veces de lo necesario y a pesar de eso jamás le devolvió el favor. Tal vez era porque a diferencia suya, creía en el espacio personal. Bulma no sabía cuándo darse la vuelta y regresar. De otro lado, por lo que vio entre ella y el débil, hasta ahora, siempre se había pasado de la raya.

Rápidamente llegó al dormitorio y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

¿Por qué quería volver allí? No estaba seguro. La última vez que recordaba haber entrado fue cuando estuvo enferma.

¿Por qué todavía se acordaba de ese día tan bien?

La habitación no había cambiado mucho con los años, lo cual era casi sorprendente tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Bulma no era alguien que permaneciera quieta. Siempre tenía que modificar algo, si no era su estilo de peinado, era su sentido de la moda; parecía aburrida cuando las cosas eran demasiado repetitivas. Y luego se preguntó por qué lo había notado. Existían muchos pequeños detalles sobre ella que no sabía que conocía. Quizás era natural después de compartir una casa durante tanto tiempo, estaba obligado a recoger algunas cosas aquí y allá.

Vegeta avanzó aún más, hasta que encontró su cómoda. Encima vio varias fotos en marcos. Algunas eran de ella y sus padres y en otras estaba con sus amigos. La mayoría de las imágenes no llamaron su atención excepto una, se acercó y la apartó de las demás.

La foto era una de ella y Yamcha. Por la cercanía de los dos, supuso que era incluso de antes de que viniera a la Tierra. Lucía joven, con una cola de caballo al costado, llevaba un extraño pantalón mitad short y una pistola en la cadera. No se parecía en nada a la persona que estaba actualizando su cámara de gravedad en este momento, sin embargo, se sentían la misma. Ella se había hecho adulta, aun así, tenía la certeza de que la Bulma mayor podría enseñarle a la joven Bulma algunas cosas. Vegeta volvió a centrar su atención en la imagen.

El débil con la cicatriz en la cara la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia sí; también mostraba esa estúpida sonrisa, como si acabara de ganarse un fabuloso premio. El pobre bastardo no se imaginaba todo el estiércol que le iba a caer encima en aquel entonces. Advirtió que una cierta alegría lo llenaba mientras recordaba la hora en que lo mató.

Vegeta volvió a poner la foto donde la halló y echó un vistazo una última vez. No había muchas cosas interesantes por hacer aquí y casi era capaz de percibir que todo guardaba un recuerdo de su vida pasada. Tal vez molestarla en persona sería mucho más entretenido. Salió tan silenciosamente como había entrado y cerró la puerta detrás de él. A paso veloz, se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad y se quedó mirando una puerta cerrada. Realmente, _realmente_ no quería ser molestada.

A veces era tan estúpida; como si una puerta cerrada pudiera detenerlo...

Tocó con fuerza y esperó. Después de unos segundos, ella nunca vino a abrir. Ligeramente molesto, tocó más fuerte. Lo hizo tan duro que dejó una ranura. Vegeta arqueó una ceja e inspeccionó. ¿Estaban los controles desactivados?, ¿todo el mecanismo no funcionaba? Se encogió de hombros un tanto antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando entró, la encontró debajo del panel de control, tal como esperaba; únicamente se veían sus piernas.

—Mujer, ¿por qué no has empezado a hacer nada todavía? —Él ya _sabía_ que no podría conseguirlo para esta noche.

Aguardó a que ella saliera o dijera algo, pero nada. No le tomó demasiado tiempo comprender lo que sucedió. Se había quedado dormida como predijo. Casi suspiró mientras se acercaba a ella. Ahora no solo no tenía una cámara de gravedad, sino que le tomaría más tiempo completarla porque era obvio que no pudo terminar. Vegeta se agachó y comenzó a sacarla con cuidado de allí. Descansaba la cabeza en sus brazos, a la vez que se aferraba con fuerza a una llave inglesa. Se la quitó de la mano y ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

Con una expresión triste —ceño fruncido— él envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la acercó a su pecho. Estaba haciendo _esto_ demasiado a menudo para su gusto.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, se encontró pensando que era casi extraño que ella no hubiera cambiado su comportamiento. La única cosa invasora que había hecho desde _entonces_ , fue usar su bañera con el mocoso. De alguna manera, pensó que quedaría atrapado en un remolino de emociones o toda esa basura. Por un segundo, se preguntó si la conocía tanto como creía. No se quejaría de su actitud, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba; aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué esperaba?

De ella.

De esto.

¿Cambiaría algo realmente? Su madre estaba cocinando para él, vivía en su casa y, o ella o su padre arreglarían la cámara de gravedad cuando se rompiera. Además, era la persona con la que más interactuaba todos los días. ¿Qué lo modificaría? Él ya estaba más a su lado que ese idiota de Kakaroto con su estúpida arpía. Incluso había decidido quedarse en la Tierra para entrenar a su hijo. Su hijo. ¿Qué otra cosa quería Bulma que él hiciera, qué no estaba haciendo ya?

Algo que fuera _posible,_ por supuesto.

Finalmente, llegaron al dormitorio y Vegeta pateó la puerta, se dirigió a la cama y la dejó allí; ella permanecía igual que lo había estado todo el tiempo, en un sueño sumamente profundo. Al parecer, esa porquería de café no sirvió de nada.

Después de que la acostó, Bulma se puso de lado y acercó las piernas a su cuerpo. Dejó casi tres cuartos de la cama desocupada. Vegeta solo durmió allí una vez y técnicamente, el mocoso fue el culpable, ya que estaba a punto de irse cuando lo llamó de vuelta. No tenía que quedarse, por supuesto; sin embargo, lo hizo. Y sucedió. Lo bueno es que solo él y su hijo lo sabían.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor. Eso era lo que no le gustaba de la habitación. La suya era neutral, si la dejaba en este momento, no podrías decir que alguien la hubiera usado alguna vez. Bulma era diferente, todo estaba lleno de recuerdos. Cada pequeño objeto se conectaba con otra persona y con ella. Las fotos de sus amigos, el botín de sus aventuras con Kakaroto, los regalos de ese débil. Incluso la cama estaba relacionada con ese idiota. Él pasó los dedos por su espesa melena y decidió que debería dejarla allí.

¿Pero para hacer qué?

Su cámara de gravedad no funcionaba gracias a ella y ya permaneció fastidiado la mayor parte del día.

Le quedaban muchas horas de aburrimiento y no estaba seguro de cómo ocuparlas.

No obstante, sabía que ella tenía suficientes cosas con las que distraerse en su habitación...

Con un suspiro de frustración casi escapando de él, se giró. Vegeta se acercó a donde guardaba las películas y comenzó a revisar. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Después de unos minutos, encontró algunas que se veían bastante sangrientas, puso una en el DVD y encendió el televisor. No había muchos lugares para que él se acostara y se relajara. Miró hacia ella y decidió que iría allí. Con cuidado, se acostó en el lado desocupado, sintiéndose un tanto fuera de lugar e inició la película.

El volumen era moderadamente alto y no parecía molestarla.

Trató de ponerse cómodo, mas era difícil. De repente, Bulma lo hizo mucho peor.

Antes de darse cuenta ella se movió, se dio la vuelta, le colocó un brazo encima y se acurrucó a su lado. En un instante, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que no la buscaba. Actuaba como si todo fuera parte de su habitación. Pensó en alejarla y marcharse, pero no lo hizo. Bulma frotó el rostro en su pecho haciéndolo apartarse un poco de su agarre, de modo que le permitió envolver su brazo más libremente alrededor de él.

Vegeta se vengaría de ella por esto.

* * *

Kamisama, su cabeza estaba latiendo.

Diantres, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de una resaca... una resaca de café, sí.

Bulma agarró las mantas y estaba lista para cubrirse el rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de que no las podía jalar. Lo que sea que ella sostenía, no era su cobija. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera veloz y miró alrededor para ver qué era exactamente lo que reemplazaba su almohada y al parecer su manta. Todo lo que vio era negro. Levantó la vista para darse cuenta que la camisa negra pertenecía a Vegeta. Espera, _¿_ _Vegeta_? Bulma se apartó ligeramente de él; quería echar un vistazo completo a esta escena, pero descubrió que no podía. Algo envuelto alrededor suyo la detenía.

El brazo de Vegeta la abrazaba por la cintura.

Su corazón dio un brinco y sabía que él preferiría ser asesinado a ser encontrado en una situación así. No podía creer que él le permitiera estar tan cerca, a menos que hubiera estado durmiendo cuando lo hizo.

¿Y por qué estaba durmiendo?

Sus ojos azules se ensancharon cuando recordó la cámara de gravedad, ¡se quedó dormida!, aunque ¿cómo sucedió?, ¡había tomado tantos cafés antes de empezar!

¿Eso significaba qué Vegeta la encontró y la trajo, ¿y se quedó con ella?

Por un segundo, lo miró y se preguntó quién era este hombre. Él había admitido algo sin rodeos y se enfrentó a lo que dijo el otro día. Claro, no se pondría cariñoso y cursi, sin embargo, esto era mucho más de lo esperaba. Lentamente, se sentó en la cama para mirarlo mejor. Su cuello estaba en una posición incómoda y ya que el televisor seguía encendido, podía decir que era porque se quedó dormido viendo una película. Vestía una camisa negra y unos vaqueros oscuros, y luego se dio cuenta.

Vegeta parecía alguien normal, parecía humano. Como si siempre hubiera encajado. Kamisama sabía que se destacaría sin importar donde estuviera, pero no ahora. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras lo imaginaba aprendiendo a mezclarse con el resto del mundo. Por más que la idea era divertida, a una parte de ella no le agradó.

Vegeta estaba bien como era. Bulma no quería que fuera más sociable, que interactuase más o que sea más humano. No era de la Tierra, no tenía que ser humano; todo lo que debía hacer era ser él mismo. Y ya lo era.

Si bien resultaba placentero verlo en algo más que su short de entrenamiento. A pesar de que esa era una bonita vista, resultaba satisfactorio confirmar que poseía ropa. Por momentos, era como si ella nunca le hubiera proporcionado ninguna.

Suavemente, acercó una mano a la suya, la tomó y la sacó de su cintura. Iba a armar un plan _malvado_. ¿Por qué razón?

Porque lo culpaba por quedarse dormida. Antes de que él viniera, había estado muy bien. Él fue quien absorbió toda su preciosa energía. Dejó descansar el brazo en la cama y con cuidado comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

Vegeta tenía razón, ella le debía algo.

Esta situación era tan extraña. Él se encontraba durmiendo en su dormitorio, como si perteneciera allí. Y se preguntó si alguna vez compartirían una habitación. ¿No sería un paso natural en algún momento? Después de todo, si admitieron que estaba bien que estuvieran juntos físicamente, ¿qué sentido había en usar dos dormitorios?, ¿por qué no podrían usar uno? Y a medida que sus pensamientos se aventuraban en esa idea, olvidó todo sobre su plan original. Ahora su mente se concentraba en eso.

¿Y si Vegeta se despertaba a las cinco de la mañana todos los días? No era como si no hubiera dormido con nada peor que una alarma, fácilmente se volvería a dormir después. ¡Además, lo visitaba en su habitación a menudo! Aunque él no estaba aquí por lo general, ella invadía su espacio personal cada vez que podía. Llegaron a compartir la misma cama un par de veces, ¿por qué no todo el tiempo? Aunque, Bulma temía decirle su sugerencia. Vegeta había comenzado a progresar, ¿y si esto era demasiado para él?

Quería que esto funcionara, no se apresuraría.

Pero, por otro lado, él había entrado en su habitación por su propia voluntad y nadie lo obligó a acostarse a su lado, al igual que nadie lo obligó a cuidarla cuando estuvo enferma o que admitiera de alguna forma que deseaba que ella solo fuera suya.

—Maldición, mujer, ¿podrías simplemente quedarte _acostada_?

Ella saltó un poco. ¿Había estado despierto todo este tiempo? Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no hubiera dormido y mantenía los brazos y las manos quietas. ¿Estuvo consciente?, ¿supo lo qué hizo? No, ¡de ninguna manera Vegeta lo habría hecho por su cuenta!

Bulma pegó los labios y se acercó para reconocerlo bien.

—Perdón por la cámara de gravedad —dijo finalmente.

La cámara de gravedad no era lo que a él le preocupaba en este momento. ¿Por qué cada vez qué se acostaba cerca a ella, incluso cuándo no estaba cansado, se quedaba dormido? El sueño no le llegaba fácil, no cuando cargaba con tantos recuerdos de lo que había hecho. Entonces, ¿por qué era más fácil a su lado? Eso lo molestaba, ¿qué tenía ella, su presencia, que simplemente lo sumergía en el sueño? Él la miró a los ojos y pudo ver enseguida que estaba a punto de decir o preguntar algo que no le gustaría.

Ella siempre ponía _esa_ cara cuando iba a hacer eso.

Pero ¿por qué lo sabía o lo recordaba?

Las manos de Bulma temblaron, antes de que decidiera dar el paso.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar de habitación. —¿Quizás no era lo suficientemente clara?—. Creo que deberíamos _compartir_ una habitación —agregó para despejar cualquier confusión.

Lo observó, esperando que su cara cambiara, mas no fue así. Aunque no tenía la seguridad si eso significaba que estaba complacido o molesto con la sugerencia. A veces le costaba evaluar su tipo de ceño fruncido. Decidió esperar un poco más, para ver si expresaba sus pensamientos sobre la idea.

—No me gusta tu habitación, mujer.

Ella parpadeó lentamente. ¿Eso era todo?, ¿nada más?, ¿no decía qué estaba absolutamente loca, fuera de sus cabales?, ¿no decía algo en la línea de _como si alguna vez fuera a compartir una habitación contigo_?, ¿estaba bien con la idea, por más que no le gustara su habitación? Eso no era un problema; sin embargo, su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de sí misma y se preguntó el motivo.

—¿Por qué no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hay demasiadas cosas.

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y de repente, decidió seguir su línea de visión. Rápidamente se encontró mirando sus fotos. ¿Eso era todo? Porque tenía demasiados recuerdos o porque tenía amigos que eran como su familia. Vegeta nunca tuvo una, al menos hasta ahora. Cuando creció con Freezer, se hallaba solo, pero eso era lo que intentaba hacer, estaba tratando de darle una familia, si solo pudiera dejar de ser tan condenadamente terco al respecto. Apartó la mirada de las fotos y centró su atención en él.

—No tenemos que elegir _esta_ habitación. La casa es muy grande, ¿no? —dijo con un tono en broma.

Tal vez ella se sentía de muy buen humor porque no podía creer que no estuviera en contra de la idea. Quizás en verdad tenían un respiro.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda. Entendía que Bulma esperaba que respondiera algo, pese a que no sabía qué decir. ¿Quería estar siempre en la misma habitación con ella?, ¿cada día, cada noche?, ¿realmente marcaría una diferencia en lo que hacían a veces? De hecho no. ¿Importaba? Francamente tampoco y no debería hacerlo. Era solo una habitación, no tenía importancia, lo único que hacía allí era ducharse y dormir, no permanecía dentro todo el día.

Y él tomó su decisión.

—Haz lo que quieras, mujer.

Con esas palabras, se puso en pie y comenzó a marcharse. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—Asegúrate de trabajar en esa cámara de gravedad, he perdido suficiente tiempo.

Bulma lo vio salir y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que creció en su rostro. Nunca ni en un millón de años habría pensado que esto sería posible. Pero lo era.

Vegeta había accedido a compartir un dormitorio con ella.


	16. Capítulo Dieciséis

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 _ **Amor Difícil**_

 **Capítulo dieciséis**

 **Desastre en la habitación**

Perfecto.

Este era el lugar elegido, había inspeccionado varios ambientes por su cuenta y después de muchos intentos, encontró el que quería. Bulma tomó muchas cosas en consideración, incluida la distancia entre la cámara de gravedad y el cuarto de Trunk. Si estaba más lejos de su preciosa cámara, sabía que él se quejaría y quería darle la menor cantidad de razones posibles para que lo hiciera. Además, se aseguró de que el cuarto de Trunks estuviera cerca para poder alcanzarlo en poco tiempo, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que Vegeta no reclamara por el ruido.

También era un requisito que hubiera mucho espacio, Bulma tenía muchos muebles y quería llevar un escritorio para poder seguir trabajando allí. El nerviosismo la llenó cuando pensó en compartir una habitación con Vegeta, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de si él estaba realmente de acuerdo con la mudanza. ¿Entendía qué esto era algo serio?, ¿qué pasaría si entrara y le dijera qué estaba loca?

Bulma decidió que no importaba.

Tal vez era hora de que se pusiera firme. Vegeta le dijo que existía una esperanza y que funcionaría. Bueno, ella resolvió dar el siguiente paso y ese era que compartieran una habitación. No había nada de malo en ello, después de todo, durmieron en la misma cama muchas veces.

Iba a hacerlo, pase lo que pase.

La habitación todavía estaba completamente vacía y sin pintar. Intentó agregar algunos colores, pero no sabía cuales. El suyo era el rosa claro, aunque imaginaba que no era el favorito de Vegeta. Todo lo que alguna vez lo vio usar o al menos usar a menudo, era blanco y azul, y francamente no tenía muchos problemas con esos. Tan pronto eligiera el color, solo tomaría unas pocas horas para acabar. Ella era Bulma Briefs, a cualquier empresa de remodelación a la que llamara se presentaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego quedaba el tema de los muebles; se hallaba bastante convencida de que Vegeta no poseía nada a lo que le tuviera cariño, después de todo, él había cambiado previamente de habitación sin llevarse nada excepto su ropa. A ella le gustaban sus propias cosas, pero recordó lo que le dijo.

 _Demasiados recuerdos_

Quizás sería mejor comenzar de cero, que todo sea nuevo, lo que significaría que les pertenecería a ambos por igual. Sin cosas negativas, sin vestigios asociados a nada.

Sí, esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo; sin embargo, eso entrañaba que necesitaría hacer algunas compras, a menos que las realizara en línea y lo ordenara. Por lo general, le entregaban todo el mismo día. Sería lo mejor ya que no creía que su hijito tuviera la paciencia de permanecer en sus brazos mientras vagaba por un millón de tiendas diferentes. Bulma ojeó la habitación y se adentró más. Había unos elementos en el lugar que en especial le encantaban: las dos grandes puertas que adornaban la pared y, al otro lado, un pequeño balcón que les daba una vista al jardín de atrás.

Podía ser un lugar muy romántico si compartiera el dormitorio con cualquier persona que no fuera Vegeta; él no nació para esas cosas sentimentales.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios mientras contemplaba más allá de los ventanales, luego se volvió.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba lista para salir. Cuando dio un paso afuera tuvo una colisión inesperada. Chocó contra un pecho fuerte y antes de abrir los ojos, supo que era de Vegeta. Lo miró, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía los brazos cruzados y la estaba observando con una ceja arqueada. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Nunca la había visto entrar a ese lugar antes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió él, su expresión nunca cambió.

¿Podía decírselo? ¡Por supuesto que podía decírselo!, ¡también iba a ser su habitación! Aunque no sabía que ella había tomado tan en serio el tema... aun así, él estuvo de acuerdo al comentar que no le importaba lo que hiciera.

Lo que técnicamente implicaba que no le molestaba compartir un dormitorio con ella... ¿verdad?

—Escogí la habitación —contestó con una inocente sonrisa en los labios.

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon.

—¿Qué habitación?

 _Aquí vamos_.

—La nuestra.

De repente, Vegeta pareció confundido y no era una expresión que Bulma estaba acostumbrada a ver en su rostro. ¿Una habitación para los dos?, ¿de qué demonios hablaba? Le tomó a Vegeta unos segundos recordar la conversación del día anterior. Nunca pensó que la mujer seguiría con eso y que realmente llevaría adelante aquella idea. Por un momento se olvidó de su presencia y se dejó arrastrar por sus propios pensamientos: ¿compartir una habitación con ella?, ¿estar en la misma cama todos los días?, ¿tener qué escuchar constantemente lo que decía? No estaba seguro de querer eso.

Le devolvió su atención y miró sus brillantes ojos azules; no dejaría que esto suceda.

—Mujer...

Al parecer, Bulma no tenía intención de dejarlo hablar.

—¡No! —Ella lo señaló con el dedo—. Me vas a escuchar, ¡oh, todopoderoso _Príncipe_!, nos mudaremos aquí y no me importa lo que desees o lo que pienses.

Hizo una pausa para exhalar con fuerza.

—¡Lo único en lo qué tienes voz es sobre el maldito color de la pared o el edredón de tu preferencia! Si lo que estás a punto de decir no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que quieres que se vea la habitación, entonces ¡no voy a oírlo!

Una vez que Bulma terminó con su diatriba, se giró y lo dejó parado solo; ya era hora de que se pusiera firme. Ella se moría por darse la vuelta y mirar su rostro, pero sabía que arruinaría el momento.

Por lo visto, necesitaría esperar hasta que lo volviera a encontrar para constatar si él había tomado una decisión. Hasta entonces, se enfocaría en finalizar con la habitación. Todavía era temprano; si terminaba todo rápido, estaría lista esta noche. La única pregunta que quedaba era averiguar si Vegeta se mudaría o no.

¿Y si lo drogaba y lo arrastraba hasta allí?

* * *

—¿Mama?

Bulma bajó la mirada hacia su hijo que se estaba escondiendo debajo de varias capas de mantas en el piso. Los pintores acababan de terminar con las paredes y aunque lucían decentes, no le convencía el resultado. ¿Podría ser qué el azul fuera demasiado oscuro? Y el blanco debería haber sido un poco más _crema_.

—¿Mama?

Una vez más, centró su atención en su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó y lo sacó de su pequeño castillo.

Tan pronto como estuvo en sus brazos, Trunks se acurrucó contra ella. Probablemente estaba cansado; la verdad era que lo había hecho saltarse su siesta durante el día porque estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos. Bulma miró su reloj, que indicaba las ocho de la noche. Quizás podría tomarse un descanso y acostarlo. La cama aún no había entrado porque temía que las paredes no estuvieran secas. Los trabajadores estaban en esos momentos fuera de la habitación, casi parecía que le tuvieran miedo. Ella no era realmente una persona aterradora, aunque se molestaba con bastante facilidad cuando trabajaba mucho y tomaba decisiones importantes durante aproximadamente nueve horas seguidas. No era su culpa que no pudieran entender sus órdenes a la primera.

Gente inútil

Una vez más, su hijo trató de llamar su atención, pero esta vez, tiró de su blusa. Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella mientras miraba a Trunks. En verdad necesitaba el descanso; era una buena idea acostarlo. Tan pronto como salió de allí, todos los trabajadores se pararon derechos, como si esperaran sus órdenes.

—Metan las cosas —indicó molesta—. _Dibujé_ un mapa de donde quiero todo, no lo estropeen.

Una vez que terminó con sus amenazas, salió con Trunks cuidadosamente metido entre sus brazos. Otra cosa que estaba contribuyendo a su mal humor era Vegeta. Él no había hecho absolutamente ningún intento de hablar con ella o de venir a ver la habitación. Si bien compartió su evidente falta de interés en esto, ¡podría haber tenido curiosidad! Llegó a ver que un grupo de personas entraban y por lo general eso animaba su interés. ¿Sabía que ellos venían por el dormitorio? No lo creía.

Lo más probable era que solo la estuviera evitando.

Bueno, apenas importaba. Si fuera necesario, lo haría entrar usando como truco la comida. Los saiyajins pensaban primero con el estómago, ¿verdad? Bulma no comprendía por qué tenía la intención de pelear tanto por esto. A lo mejor era porque Vegeta había dado unos pasos hacia adelante y se rehusaba a dejarlo retroceder. Mostraba señales de que estaba dispuesto a trabajar en ello y deseaba que siguiera en esa línea.

Él necesitaba ayuda con sus sentimientos; no podía hacerlo solo.

Y nadie era tan terca como ella para soportar sus estupideces.

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación de Trunks y procedió a desvestirlo y prepararlo para la cama. Todos los días, él crecía bajo sus ojos y pronto llegaría su segundo cumpleaños. El año pasado, todos estuvieron tan ocupados entrenando para asegurarse de no morir que apenas los había visto. Diablos, ni siquiera tuvieron noticias de Trunks hasta que lo conocieron cuando tenía un año. Para su segundo cumpleaños, quería hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Esta vez, sería un evento para recordar. De acuerdo, él sería demasiado joven para recordarlo, pero ella lo haría tan a lo grande que habría muchas fotos y videos para que pudiera ver cuando creciera.

Después de todo, era su único hijo y tenía la intención de consentirlo tanto como pudiera.

Bulma presionó un beso en la frente del pequeño antes de ponerlo en su cuna, cuidadosamente lo cubrió con su manta y le quitó el flequillo del rostro.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, salió.

Estaba un poco exhausta anímicamente cuando se dio cuenta de que debía enfrentar su propia habitación pendiente. Luego aceptó que no podría dormir allí esta noche como lo había planeado, era bueno que aún no hubiera empezado a desprenderse de sus cosas, seguramente estaría de mejor humor en el momento que terminara todo. Sin querer ver los resultados inconclusos, Bulma decidió pasar de largo hasta su habitación. Sus planes eran hacer algo de trabajo en su laptop y luego irse a la cama temprano, deseaba levantarse con la primera luz de la mañana al día siguiente.

Con la moral un poco baja llegó, abrió la puerta y avanzó hasta casi chocar con su cama. Era una persona organizada, algo perfeccionista y disfrutaba cuando las cosas salían como deseaba.

Hoy no fue uno de esos días.

Bulma dejó que su cuerpo golpeara el colchón y su cabello cayó en cascada sobre la cama. Gimió de frustración; si quería que sus proyectos funcionaran bien, necesitaba mejorar los ánimos. Desde la actualización de la cámara de gravedad, tenía un montón de ideas que se filtraban en su mente. Hasta ahora, Vegeta aún no se quejaba por el trabajo que había hecho. ¿Por qué se quejaría sin embargo?, podría elevarla a una mayor gravedad sin riesgo de que explote o se rompa. Y pensarías que él le habría agradecido. Pero siendo quien era, no lo hizo. Sinceramente, ella no esperaba nada diferente.

Bulma se puso de pie para de dirigirse a sus cajones. Se sacó la blusa, la tiró al piso y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con su jean. Sus ganas de sentirse cómoda la hizo elegir un par de pantalones grises holgados y una camiseta blanca suelta. Rápidamente tomó un elástico y ató su cabello azul en un moño desordenado. Después, se puso un bolígrafo en la boca y se dirigió al escritorio.

Habría comenzado a trabajar si no hubiera sido por la fuerte explosión que se escuchó desde el pasillo. Y seguidamente, se oyó a unos pocos hombres gritar, antes de que un completo silencio llenara la casa otra vez. Bulma se sintió extrañada y se apresuró hacia la puerta, la abrió e inspeccionó el pasillo, más no había nada, ni siquiera un cuarto abierto. Ahora estaba aún más confundida, ¿y si uno de los hombres se hirió? En verdad tenía que dejar de imaginar los peores escenarios.

Regresó a su escritorio, encendió la laptop y comenzó a abrir los archivos de algunos de sus planos. Quería obtener algunas ideas como anticipo a la gran reunión de la próxima semana; con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir que unas cuantas personas trabajasen en esto y se fabricara un prototipo. En el pasado, probablemente lo hubiera hecho ella misma, ahora eso ya no era una posibilidad. Con su hijo y su padre dándole más y más responsabilidades, no tenía la facilidad de perder todos sus días trabajando en algunos inventos. Atrás quedaron los días libres de preocupaciones, ya no podía hacer lo que quisiera.

No es que le molestara; amaba a su familia, adoraba a su hijo y no cambiaría su vida por nada. No resultó cómo lo planeó, pero era incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

De pronto, Bulma fue sacada de sus pensamientos una vez más por un gran estruendo, esta vez era imposible que fuera otro accidente. No creyó que dejaran caer alguna cosa, pues sabían lo cabreada que estaría si arruinaban algo.

Lo más conveniente era ir a comprobarlo.

Bulma arrojó el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio y salió; al menos no llevaba ropa expuesta. Corrió por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la nueva habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, lo cual era extraño, ¿por qué necesitarían algún tipo de privacidad? Cada vez más curiosa, decidió abrirla solo para agraciarse con una vista extraña. El dormitorio estaba casi terminado, cada mueble se encontraba adentro; los hombres incluso tendían la cama. Lanzó una mirada sospechosa y entró. Eso pareció atraer la atención del personal porque todos se voltearon para observarla.

Una sensación de pánico pareció atravesarlos y ella pudo ver el sudor brillando sobre sus frentes.

—Lo sentimos señora —balbuceó uno de ellos, casi sin aliento—. Prometemos que no nos tomará mucho más tiempo.

—Le dijimos a su esposo que terminaríamos en unos minutos.

Bulma arqueó una ceja. ¿Su esposo?, ¿de qué diablos hablaban? Ella no estaba casad… Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza y allí estaba él, apoyándose contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho; Vegeta se hallaba en el dormitorio, como si estuviera supervisando todo. Sintió que su corazón se detenía y las palabras que tenía que decir simplemente morían en sus labios. ¿Vegeta estaba aquí?, fue quien les dijo que se dieran prisa, pero ¿por qué? Él no quería esta habitación ni quería compartirla con ella.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, no había forma de negarlo.

De acuerdo, no se veía feliz de estar en el lugar y aun así se quedaba, no obstante.

¿Hizo esto por ella?

Bulma se olvidó por completo de los otros hombres y sus ojos se fijaron en su silueta. Vegeta no la miraba, estaba viendo al frente, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Dio un paso en su dirección y él no se movió.

No se suponía que ella estuviera aquí, al menos no ahora. Aunque por supuesto, si estos idiotas no hubieran hecho tanto _puto_ ruido, probablemente no habría venido. Vegeta sintió crecer su furia. Inútiles y jodidos humanos. Podía sentir sus ojos en él, sin embargo, no pronunció ni una palabra. Ni siquiera la miró.

Bulma ya estaba casi a su lado y finalmente recuperó su voz.

—¿Vegeta? —Era todo lo que logró preguntar.

Finalmente él giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla.

—Mira, mujer, querías todo terminado para esta noche y lo ya lo está.

Esa era la cosa más dulce que había hecho por ella, por ellos.

Si fueran una pareja normal, habría saltado a sus brazos y lo habría besado con todas sus fuerzas, pero él era Vegeta y no solo no sería algo que harían, sino que no sería la forma adecuada de agradecerle.

En cambio, le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Una vez que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, ella se volvió y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación.

Vegeta la observó casi sorprendido apoyarse contra la pared, como él lo estaba haciendo, aunque lejos. Habría aceptado algún tipo de contacto o incluso que lo besara como a ella le _encantaba_ hacer, pero nada.

Era agradable.

Y luego, ambos permanecieron así durante unos diez minutos. Pasado ese tiempo los hombres finalizaron; casi todos se inclinaron ante Vegeta, se disculparon y salieron de la habitación, casi temblando. Bulma hizo una nota mental para pagarles bien por tener que soportar ese tipo de estrés.

Una vez que nadie quedó en el dormitorio, excepto los dos, ella se acercó a la cama para revisar los resultados. No era lo que había esperado y probablemente cambiaría algunas cosas mañana ya que en estos momentos era imposible. Contra su mejor juicio, Vegeta estuvo involucrado en la finalización de esto, lo que le gustaba. Ahora en verdad la habitación les pertenecía. Y quizás, después de todo, él no estaba tan en contra de la idea como lo había dado a entender. Por otra parte, Vegeta no era alguien que compartiera sus sentimientos muy a menudo, sin embargo, a ella le agradaba la forma silenciosa en que lo hacía, era solo su forma de hacer las cosas.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó, sin esperar que le respondiera.

La siguiente pregunta era, ¿sería la única en esta habitación o se le uniría? Tal vez se aseguró de que se completara porque sabía que ella no se detendría hasta que lo hiciera, pero no tenía intención de mudarse allí.

—Es solo un cuarto —dijo Vegeta antes de finalmente moverse.

Él no fue en su dirección; en cambio, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo. Bulma lo vio irse, más no sintió tristeza en su corazón. En lugar de quedarse quieta, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quizás dormiría allí después de todo. Se encargaría de transferir sus cosas mañana. El dormitorio y el baño necesitarían muchos viajes, así que lo mejor que podía hacer para ahorrar tiempo era encapsularlo todo y luego desempacarlo. No había ninguna razón para que no descansara en esta nueva habitación. No solo la ayudaría a acostumbrarse más rápido, sino que la cama estaba hecha y lista gracias a que Vegeta era una persona muy aterradora.

A veces valía la pena tenerlo cerca.

Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió, ella lo escuchó ingresar. Su corazón saltó en su pecho; ¿él venía a quedarse? Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le echó una mirada: se había cambiado de ropa. Vegeta ahora estaba vestido —más vestido de lo que nunca lo había visto; bueno, casi— con un par de pantalones de chándal negro y su pecho estaba desnudo. Entró muy casualmente, como si no fuera nada.

Había una pregunta que se moría por hacerle, tenía que formularla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Vegeta levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección.

—Mujer, ¿eres estúpida? —Él esperó, pero ella no dijo nada—. Tengo que entrenar mañana, me voy a la cama.

¿De verdad Vegeta la había escuchado?, ¿su pequeño arrebato a primera hora dio resultado? No existía manera de que él dijera lo que pensaba que acababa de decir. ¿Estaba felizmente de acuerdo en compartir un dormitorio con ella?

Bueno, que la parta un rayo, ¡lo estaba!

Era difícil ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro y no hizo ningún intento por realizarlo. Millones de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, la mayoría de ellos estúpidos —como: ¿de qué lado dormiría?—, los empujó a un lado mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama. Bulma decidió observarlo. Vegeta podía sentir sus ojos en él, aun así decidió ignorarla por completo. No estaba seguro de lo que trataba de hacer, más no le importaba. ¿Y qué pasaría si durmiera en la misma habitación con ella?

No hacía ninguna diferencia. Una cama era una cama, sin importar dónde se hallaba y quién estaba allí. No permitiría que el asunto afectara su sueño o cambiara la forma en que hacía las cosas. Solo estaba de acuerdo con esto porque, sinceramente, si tuviera que escucharla gritar una vez más...

Además, esta habitación era mejor que la que tenía.

Se merecía lo mejor.

Vegeta no miró en su dirección cuando se acostó en el lado derecho. Puso las cobijas sobre su cuerpo y se giró hacia un lado, causando que ella solo le viera la nuca. Una vez que se aseguró de que él estuviera bien instalado, Bulma se acercó al lado izquierdo. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo que debería, pero no le importó. Este momento era demasiado extraño.

Era casi como si fueran una pareja normal.

Una pareja casada normal.

Sin embargo, apenas si estaban juntos.

La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo aún más grande, le gustaba esto. Añadía normalidad a su relación y aunque lo normal podía ser aburrido, de vez en cuando era agradable tener una constante. Quizás deberían desarrollar algunos pequeños hábitos como este, a ella no le importaría. Bulma arregló su almohada y dejó que su cabeza descansara; a diferencia de Vegeta, estaba acostada sobre su espalda. Mientras el silencio llenaba el ambiente, se encontró deseando haber usado algo un poco mejor para la primera noche aquí, aunque ¿cómo sabría qué él haría un giro de 180 grados?

Bueno, si iba a compartir una habitación con ella, tenía que recibirla de cualquier forma. No siempre se vería muy bien, en especial por la mañana; eventualmente él aprendería a aceptarlo. Pero si le decía algo cruel mañana sobre su apariencia, golpearía su cara bonita contra la pared. Lo cual era, por supuesto, una reacción totalmente no violenta. Volvió un poco la cabeza para echarle un vistazo. ¿Llegaría el día en que se quedaría dormida entre sus brazos y su poderoso pecho se presionaría contra su espalda, y se sentiría segura?

Vegeta claramente no daba ese tipo de abrazos, lo más probable era que lo viera más como un gesto posesivo. Mientras tanto, ella podía hacerlo.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, Bulma se volvió hacia un lado y antes de darse cuenta, lo abrazó. Él ni siquiera reaccionó, como si hubiera esperado que hiciera eso.

¿Quizás ella era predecible a veces?

Como él no parecía tener ningún problema con eso, presionó el rostro en su espalda y disfrutó de su calor. Vegeta no era alguien que daba el primer paso, pero estaba bien, ya que le gustaba tomar la iniciativa.

Ella haría todo lo que él no podía.

Ella le enseñaría todo lo que él no sabía.

Ella sería la otra parte que a él le faltaba.

Y tal vez, un día, Vegeta estaría completo.

Hasta entonces, le daría todo el apoyo y el amor que le faltaba, y algún día, dejaría de caer. Cuando eso sucediera, finalmente liberaría la fuerte presión que tenía sobre él.

Algún día.

* * *

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces cuando salió de la tierra de los sueños. Lo primero que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que había logrado dormir, ¡nunca pensó ni en un millón de años qué lo haría!, ¡no durante la primera noche!

Entonces lo sintió.

La falta de calidez.

Una vez que abrió los ojos, vio que Vegeta se había ido y lo que quedaba era un espacio vacío a su lado. Sin embargo, era mejor despertarse sola después de saber que has compartido la cama con alguien a darte cuenta que has permanecido sola toda la noche. Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego echó un vistazo al despertador, que ahora estaba hacia la orilla de Vegeta y notó que eran las siete de la mañana. Probablemente se había ido a entrenar hace horas. Fue en ese momento que se hizo evidente para ella: no había escuchado la alarma.

O bien se había dormido más profundamente de lo que pensaba o él no lo programó. ¿Quizás lo había olvidado? Bulma se preguntó si Vegeta había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Estaba al tanto de que no dormía por muchas horas y, a veces, pequeños cambios en su rutina podían interrumpir todo su patrón de descanso. Pero ella encontraría rápidamente una respuesta a su pregunta; si estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre, entonces no durmió. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y suspiró de satisfacción; era hora de ir a buscar a su pequeñito y una vez que eso se solucionara, lo pondría en su columpio en la sala mientras transfería sus cosas a la nueva habitación.

Su estado de ánimo era claramente mejor que el de la noche anterior, Bulma se levantó, mantuvo su ropa holgada y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks. Una vez que llegó allí, fue bendecida con la visión de su hijo que le sonreía y la aguardaba pacientemente.

Una cosa que había advertido desde que entrenaba con su padre era que ya no gritaba por la mañana cuando se despertaba. Esperaba que no hubiera aprendido eso de la manera más difícil con él. Bulma lo levantó de su cuna y le dio un beso en la frente, Trunks se rio y su sonrisa se amplió; ella le frotó la espalda suavemente cuando se dirigían a la cocina. Estaba segura de que Vegeta no estaría allí ya que acababa de comenzar su entrenamiento, pero su madre sí y tenía la corazonada de que ella le haría un montón de preguntas.

Bulma no encontró a quien esperaba en la cocina. En lugar de su madre o de Vegeta, se hallaba su padre. Estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo su periódico y tomaba un café.

—¡Buenos días, cariño! —dijo cuando la vio entrar.

—Buenos días, papá—le contestó mientras dejaba a Trunks en su silla.

Excepto por el evento de caridad, ella no lo había visto mucho en las últimas semanas y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué lo mantenía tan ocupado. Después de todo, la tenía para ayudarlo con las responsabilidades de la compañía.

—¿Está todo bien en la Corporación Cápsula —preguntó Bulma preparando el cereal de su hijo.

—¡Por supuesto!, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —le respondió con los ojos todavía en su periódico.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo… bueno, no estás a menudo en casa. Pensé que tal vez había algún tipo de problema... ya sabes papá, si pasa algo estoy _aquí_.

El señor Briefs esperaba esta conversación. A menudo, su hija le sugería que disminuyera su carga de trabajo, especialmente porque no se estaba haciendo más joven, sin embargo, necesitaba que entendiera que a su edad, esto era todo lo que tenía.

Como ella mencionaba asiduamente, él estaba envejeciendo y pronto no sería capaz de hacer lo que más amaba, que era dedicarse a su compañía y a sus inventos. Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, continuaría. En tanto su cuerpo y su mente lo permitieran, haría su trabajo. Aunque, no sabía cómo explicárselo a su hija. A diferencia de ella, solo era bueno con las máquinas, no con las personas; no tenía demasiadas habilidades sociales. Suspiró hondo y se dio la vuelta.

—Bulma, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ella lo observó con una mirada confundida en el rostro; aun así accedió. Tomó el tazón de Trunks y se lo llevó con una cuchara para que pudiera comer, luego se sentó al lado de su padre.

—¿Está todo bien? —le consultó preocupada.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Bulma, sabes que inventar es lo que hago, es por eso que cree la Corporación Cápsula. Vivo para mis inventos y mi trabajo, y un día, todo mi duro esfuerzo pasará a ti. —Puso su mano sobre la de ella—. Sé que quedará al mando de la mejor. Pero, mientras sea capaz de crear y ejercer mi pasión, seguiré.

El señor Briefs la miró a los ojos.

—He estado casado por mucho tiempo, te he visto crecer y convertirte en una maravillosa mujer y madre, he sido bendecido con esos momentos. Ahora es tu turno y no quiero que estés enterrada constantemente bajo una montaña de obligaciones.

Le soltó la mano.

—Quiero que disfrutes tu vida. Tienes a Trunks y a Vegeta quienes te necesitan; puedes preocuparte por la Corporación Cápsula dentro de otros diez años, ahora no.

Bulma junto sus labios y asintió. ¿Cómo podría quitarle a su padre su pasión? A ella también le encantaba inventar, era algo que le transmitió, pero él fue el primero. Esperaría, Kamisama sabía que tenía suficiente de que ocuparse.

Extendió los brazos y lo abrazó.

—Lo haré, papá —dijo, refiriéndose a su última declaración.

Después de unos minutos, se alejaron; ambos sonreían. El señor Briefs miró hacia su nieto, que estaba jugando alegremente con su comida derramando la mitad.

Bulma sonrió ante el espectáculo y se levantó para buscar algo para limpiarlo. Su hijo comía como un verdadero saiyajin, no había dudas al respecto.

—Debo volver al trabajo —continuó el señor Briefs, dejó el periódico, la miró con dulzura y salió de la habitación.

Ella no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras. Si trabajaba demasiado, ¿realmente estaría perdiéndose los mejores años de la vida de su hijo, de sus años con Vegeta? Aunque, por otro lado, lo mismo se aplicaba a él.

Vegeta pasaba su tiempo entrenando y haciendo poco más. Dudaba que un pequeño discurso hiciera cambiar la forma en que llevaba su vida. ¿Pero no era eso lo que los hacía perfectos el uno para el otro? Eran independientes, tenían sus propios pequeños trabajos y lo hacían con pasión.

Estar juntos las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, probablemente los enloquecerían. Necesitaban ese espacio de vez en cuando para aguantar la personalidad del otro.

Si él no entrenaba todo el tiempo, no sería Vegeta.

Si ella no se empeñara testarudamente en todos sus proyectos, no sería Bulma.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando caminaba de regreso hacia Trunks, suavemente le limpió la cara e hizo lo mismo con la mesa.

Si no fueran lo que eran, no tendrían este pequeño paquete de alegría.

La vida era perfecta tal como estaba, al ritmo que iba y no la cambiaría.

Para evitar que Trunks hiciera un desastre, decidió alimentarlo ella misma. Además, no lo había hecho en un tiempo, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Cogió la cuchara y fingió que era un avión; inmediatamente, él abrió la boca riéndose.

—Pensé que habías dejado de engreírlo, mujer.

Sorprendida de que Vegeta estuviera en la cocina, casi dejó caer la cuchara. Volvió la cabeza y lo vio entrar: se estaba frotando el cuello, tenía los ojos algo inyectados en sangre y parecía enojado.

Definitivamente no había dormido.

—¿Por qué no estás entrenando? —le consultó mientras reanudaba sus acciones.

Él la miró enfadado, ella sabía por qué no había dormido. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría dormir en la misma cama a su lado? No debería haber importado, pero así era. Las únicas veces que se acostaba con ella era después de tener relaciones sexuales. Anoche, no las tuvieron. Se sintió extraño. Había logrado dormir durante una hora en total, el resto del tiempo se quedó despierto, con sus pequeños brazos alrededor de él. Nunca hizo un intento de apartarla, ¿dejaría qué se convirtiera en un hábito?

Tocar era de esperarse cuando compartías una cama...

Gruñó antes de volver la cabeza para observarla a ella y a su hijo. Todos los días sentía como si estuvieran en una situación normal, ¿estaba bien eso?

Vegeta agarró el cereal, se preparó un tazón y se unió a ellos en la mesa. Se sentó al costado de Bulma, lo cual era otra acción sorprendente que venía de su parte.

Ella no consiguió resistir el impulso de darse la vuelta, así que le dio a Trunks su cuchara y lo enfrentó. ¿Qué podría decirle? La noche anterior no había sido incómoda, sin embargo, esperó que así fuera.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo? —ella preguntó burlonamente.

Él jugó su pequeño juego.

—Causaste una buena impresión con tu ropa —respondió, sus facciones nunca se alteraron.

Bulma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que creció en su rostro, ¿Vegeta le tomaba el pelo? No era un lado de él que veía muy a menudo, a ella le gustó.

—¡Besho! ¡Beso!

Ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección a Trunks. Él estaba feliz aplaudiendo mientras repetía sus palabras nuevamente.

—¡BESO!

Bulma sintió que sus mejillas ardían y aun así se rio. Ahora no había forma de que aprendiera esa palabra de ninguno de ellos, quizás pasaba demasiado tiempo viendo la televisión con su madre. Tendría que ser precavida con eso en el futuro.

—Tu madre es una mala influencia para el mocoso —dijo, alejando su plato.

De repente, él ya no tenía hambre. Sin embargo, todavía seguía sonriendo socarronamente. De hecho, su estado de ánimo había mejorado y decidió que lo mejor sería reanudar su entrenamiento ya que se sentía enfocado.

Bulma lo observó cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, ella habló, lo que hizo que se detuviera.

—Te veré esta noche.

El azul cerúleo se encontró con el ónice y él sonrió con suficiencia. Se demoró un largo segundo para alejarse murmurando algo.

Ella se imaginó que la estaba maldiciendo, pero no le importaba.

Nunca dijo que no la vería en _su_ habitación.


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor Difícil_**

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

 **Un arreglo para dormir**

Día siete.

Era el séptimo día, casi la octava noche desde que Bulma y Vegeta comenzaron a compartir una habitación. Las primeras noches transcurrieron sin problemas, pero no estaba segura de qué esperar ahora. Después de todo, ambos se habían mudado oficialmente y no podía evitar sentir un poco de estrés. Aunque era un buen tipo de estrés, el que siempre obtienes, incluso cuando las cosas salen como deseas. La primera noche fue _buena,_ pese a que no estuvieron muy cercanos y las cosas se mantenían igual desde entonces. Aun así, solo el hecho de que Vegeta hubiera aparecido, había sido una sorpresa inesperada.

Ella se preguntó si esta noche sería diferente, ¿iba a ignorarla _de alguna manera_ otra vez o iba a _intentar_ algo? No estaba en la naturaleza de Vegeta _acercarse_. Él no haría nada o siquiera lo consideraría si antes ella no pronunciaba una palabra. La idea extrañamente trajo sacudidas de placer por su espina dorsal. Siempre había sucedido _fuera_ del dormitorio o en la habitación de _él_ , ¿cuán diferente sería esta vez de lo que fue en una habitación que no era de los dos? Quizás algún día, él estaría allí cuando ella se despertara, algo que aún no pasaba.

No es que le importara, Vegeta podría no estar en el dormitorio cuando ella se despertaba, pero siempre estaba _presente_ y eso era más que suficiente. A pesar de que Bulma se quejaba a veces, disfrutaba de la relación que compartían; tenía sus ventajas, ya que nada entre _ellos_ se volvía una rutina. De un día para el otro, nunca sabía lo que sucedería o cómo él se sentía. En ocasiones eso traía consigo algo de inseguridad, aun así, la mayor parte del tiempo, solo condimenta sus vidas. No le gustaba estar atrapada en un círculo y con Vegeta, no existía el riesgo de que ocurriera.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras recogía otra pila de su ropa, que permaneció allí por mucho tiempo porque, honestamente, no contaba con la energía para dedicarse a eso.

Ni siquiera había terminado de ordenar la mitad y tres cuartas partes de los clósets estaban llenos. Era algo bueno que todo lo que Vegeta parecía poseer fueran trajes de entrenamiento y shorts que con facilidad cabían en un cajón. Ante ese pensamiento, se preguntó cómo sería llevarlo de compras. A medida que algunas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sería un desastre. Lo más probable era que estuviera bien con la ropa que tenía ahora. Además, él _siempre_ se la pasaba entrenando, ¿cuándo contaría con el tiempo para usar ropa _bonita_?

A Vegeta no le agradaba la gente y no era de los que salían de la casa, a menos que fuera para luchar. No se sentaba a mirar una película ni iba a un restaurante cuando podía conseguir el mismo tipo de comida en casa.

Tal vez, algún día, cuando su temperamento se calmara, lo llevaría a dar un paseo; hasta entonces, era un gran no.

Bulma se permitió echar un vistazo a su dormitorio y notó lo desordenado que se hallaba, todo parecía estar patas arriba. Debió haber sido más cuidadosa cuando abrió la cápsula que contenía sus pertenencias. No es que en realidad importara ya que disponía de unas cuantas horas antes de que Vegeta regresara de su entrenamiento. La idea de ir a su habitación para traer algunas de sus cosas le pasó por la mente, pero dudaba que a él le pareciera bien.

Algo de lo que se sintió aliviada las noches anteriores era que no había escuchado sonar su maldito despertador. Con suerte, sería igual de afortunada todos los días. Mientras estuviera profundamente dormida o completamente agotada, estaba bien. Entonces, de repente, Bulma se encontró sonrojada por sus propios pensamientos. Podía pensar en muchas formas de agotarse y todas ellas involucraban a Vegeta. ¿En verdad quería tanto eso? Bueno, era algo natural por su apariencia física y por toda la tensión que constantemente se construía entre ellos.

Pensó que debería tener un poco más de autocontrol.

Respiró hondo y se enfocó en su ropa una vez más, al menos eso limpiaría su mente de él.

—¡Mama!

Bulma de inmediato giró la cabeza solo para ser honrada con una vista impactante. Trunks caminaba sobre la alfombra _blanca_ , completamente cubierto por lo que parecía ser _chocolate_ de los pies a la cabeza. Amplió los ojos, era evidente que esperaba que _alguien_ le explicara esta situación. El niño no pareció percatarse de su sorpresa y siguió corriendo hacia ella hasta que envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y todo lo que Bulma logró hacer fue cerrar los ojos. Era por eso que podía permitir que otras personas cuidaran a su hijo. A pesar de que _claramente_ necesitaba un baño, Bulma bajó los brazos hacia el niño y lo recogió; su ropa ya estaba manchada, así que no marcaría una gran diferencia.

Y luego, cual si fuera una señal, su madre apareció por la puerta. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

—¡Oh, lo encontraste! —ella dijo riéndose.

Bulma parpadeó lentamente; mantener la calma era la clave.

—¿Lo _encontré_?, ¿mamá, qué pasó? —preguntó mirando a su hijo _cubierto de chocolate,_ ¿ella siquiera quería saber lo que ocurrió?

Bunny de inmediato le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Trunks y yo estábamos haciendo pasteles con miel, ¡y él se emocionó demasiado! Dejó caer toda la mezcla de chocolate sobre sí mismo. —Se inclinó ligeramente para echarle un buen vistazo a su nieto—. ¿No se ve adorable?

En ese momento Bulma decidió que era inútil intentar explicarle nada a su madre, suspiró y le ofreció la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió obviamente sarcástica—. Creo que iré a darle un baño.

El accidente estaba retrasando un poco su plan, pero no podía dejar a su hijito en ese estado y ciertamente no podía dejar que su madre lo limpiara. La próxima vez, lo más probable era que estaría cubierto de caramelos con destellos de todos los colores, ¿a quién se le ocurre hace un pastel con un niño de un año? Al parecer, a su _madre_.

Bunny no era capaz de ver la desesperación de su hija, en especial desde que comenzó a echar una mirada a la habitación. ¡Que desastre!, ¿por qué la ropa de Bulma se hallaba por todo el lugar?, ¿se fue de compras hoy?, ¿y por qué había tantas manchas de chocolate en el piso?, ¿no sabía su hija que eran muy difíciles de quitar de la alfombra?, ¡Bulma tenía que ser más cuidadosa en el futuro! Bunny luego levantó la cabeza y vio como su hija desaparecía en el baño. ¡Pobre Bulma, estaba tan ocupada! Tal vez ella podría ayudar.

Decidió hacerlo guardando algo de ropa _después_ de limpiar esas horribles manchas de la hermosa alfombra.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Bunny se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez que llegó se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Vegeta allí, merendando los bocadillos que dejó preparados para él. ¡Siempre comía tanto! Pero estaba segura de que su hija y él habían encontrado muchas maneras de quemar todas esas calorías extra.

—¡Buenos días, Vegeta! —dijo, saludándolo con una risita.

Vegeta se sintió tenso por un segundo cuando escuchó su voz chillona, ¿por qué tenía que haber regresado? Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección ni respondió, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente para que captara la indirecta. A menudo se preguntaba cómo _ella_ podía ser la _madre_ de la mujer. De acuerdo, Bulma adolecía de sus momentos lentos, pero _nada_ comparado con su progenitora. Volvió a comer a toda prisa, esperando poder salir lo suficientemente rápido antes de que ella comenzara a soltar sus disparates, como si a él le importara y estuvieran sosteniendo una conversación.

—¡Trunks es tan adorable! —Ella comenzó a decir, mientras revisaba entre los productos de limpieza hasta que dio con el que estaba buscando. Pensando que Vegeta no respondía porque no quería hacerlo con la boca llena de comida, continuó—. ¡Está _cubierto_ de chocolate!, ¡Bulma le está dando un baño ahora! —Se rio para sí misma y emergió de debajo del fregadero—. ¡Ustedes dos tienen que pensar en tener otro!, ¡me encantaría ver más nietos corriendo por todos lados!

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, salió de la cocina para alivio de Vegeta que ya casi había acabado de comer. Sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva en poco tiempo hacia Bulma, quien estaba en su habitación bañando al mocoso. La habitación de los _dos_. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera aceptado algo así. Las últimas dos noches él no programó su despertador; no fue para evitarla, simplemente se le olvidó. Hoy no sería tan afortunada. Ella fue la que quiso esto, entonces, que así sea; no demoraría su entrenamiento por su causa.

Las últimas noches, se le había acercado dormida hasta invadir su espacio personal y esperaba que no se habituara.

A menos que ella quisiera hacerlo de otra manera.

Bulma podía quedarse dormida fácilmente, él no. Las noches más recientes no fueron tan malas como imaginaba ya que ella usaba mucha ropa, sin embargo, la había visto irse a la cama con atuendos más pequeños. Aunque Vegeta poseía un gran autocontrol, encontraba su cuerpo bastante atractivo, en especial ahora que usaban la misma habitación, ¿qué razón existía para no tocarla si lo deseaba? Compartir su espacio con ella debía guardar algunas ventajas y consideraba que era una de estas. Conocía su historia sexual juntos, Bulma no tendría un problema con eso.

Pero no más mocosos.

Él había escuchado la conversación al respecto con su madre y todavía pensaba que uno era demasiado. No le molestaba en el caso de su hijo y aun así no quería otro mocoso en la casa; en cuanto se acabara el asunto de los lloriqueos y las malcriadeces, no pretendía volver a pasar por todo de nuevo: una vez era más que suficiente. Le disgustaba la crianza y no tenía que hacerlo, solo debía estar allí y soportarlo. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la mujer sacaría el tema a colación, sabía que era bastante terca sobre lo que deseaba.

Sea como sea, él no cedería. No más mocosos.

De repente, fue como si lo que Bunny le había dicho hubiera caído sobre él. ¿Chocolate? Enseguida imágenes de un niño que _corría_ completamente cubierto con una sustancia marrón se alzaron en su mente y gruñó. Él no limpiaría ese desastre. Vegeta era muy estricto con la limpieza —aparte de con la lucha—. Ya podía imaginarse cómo luciría el prístino baño en estos momentos. Y conociendo a la mujer, ella olvidaría limpiarlo y seguiría con las _millones_ de cosas que realizaba todos los días, y cuando él fuera a tomar su ducha, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Volvió a gruñir.

Apartó su plato vacío, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su nueva habitación. Tan pronto como estuvo cerca, oyó la charla inútil y desatendida de Bunny así como a su hijo chapoteando en el agua. Tras ignorarla por completo, entró y apenas la miró mientras ella le mostraba una sonrisa.

—¡Ah!, ¡hola, Vegeta!

Las palabras de su madre llamaron la atención de Bulma, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, justo a tiempo para ver a Vegeta ingresar al baño. Él no pronunció ni una palabra, en vez de eso, se apoyó contra una pared cercana a ellas y entrecerró los ojos. Bulma esperó a que dijera algo, pero nunca lo hizo. No teniendo la paciencia para lidiar con su silencio, especialmente después de pasar cinco minutos tratando de retirar el chocolate del cabello de su hijo, suspiró.

—¿Hay algo qué quieras?

Vegeta miró en su dirección y descruzó los brazos.

—No dejes este lugar sucio.

Bulma arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Entre tanto, Trunks se estaba divirtiendo en el agua y mientras Bulma se concentraba en Vegeta, él salpicaba poco a poco el piso. Como ninguno de sus padres lo regañaba por ello, siguió y comenzó a hacer olas más grandes, que casi hicieron que su patito de goma se cayera de la bañera.

—Cuando hayas terminado con el mocoso, asegúrate de limpiar este lugar.

Bulma sintió que la furia se desataba en su interior, ¿quién demonios se creía qué era?

—Discúlpame amigo, pero…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Trunks le dirigió una de sus olas y la mojó. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a su hijo, boquiabierta. Parpadeó un par de veces, lo soltó y se puso de pie, causando que parte del agua se derramara sobre su pantalón. Si su estado de ánimo había sido malo, ahora era terrible. Ella le lanzó a Vegeta una mirada asesina, si alguien tenía la culpa, era él.

Había estado tan distraída por su _orden_ que no vio lo que hacía Trunks.

Levantó un dedo hacia él.

—¡T… tú!, cuida a Trunks, me voy a cambiar. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron y pasó por su lado. Antes de salir de la habitación, ella agregó algo.

—¡Y me refiero a _vigilar,_ Vegeta!

A pesar de sus palabras, Vegeta permaneció cerca a la pared mientras su hijo jugaba en el agua. El mocoso no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara, podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Él no era completamente humano ni débil, sería capaz de sobrevivir a situaciones que para los niños humanos era imposible. La mujer se preocupaba demasiado todo el tiempo y era muy blanda. Pese a que Vegeta estaba lejos, todavía mantenía sus ojos en él, pero solo por si acaso.

Trunks no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que siguió adelante con la diversión. Entonces, notó algo brillante en el agua. Era el brazalete de Bulma, que había caído durante la conmoción. En lugar de estirar la mano, Trunks decidió lanzarse de cabeza a buscarlo. Inmediatamente se sumergió en el agua, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar el brazalete con la boca.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de par en par al ver el chapoteo cuando la cabeza de su hijo desapareció en el agua. Por unos segundos, él no hizo nada. Pero después de cinco —¿o fueron dos?— no pudo evitar dar algunos pasos en dirección a la bañera. Al no salir nada, frunció el ceño, metió las manos en el agua semimarrón, agarró a su hijo por la cintura y lo sacó.

Tan pronto como Trunks fue puesto a salvo, tosió y salió agua, más no parecía aterrorizado o asustado. En realidad, una vez que el agua abandonó su boca, comenzó a reír y a aplaudir. Vegeta miró a su hijo que todavía sostenía por la cintura, aunque muy lejos de su cuerpo; el agua goteaba en el baño y no en él. Aparentemente, la cara que estaba poniendo arruinó la diversión de Trunks porque al instante, la risa se había ido y las lágrimas amenazaron con caer.

La expresión de Vegeta se endureció.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo, su voz era extremadamente severa—. Los saiyajins no lloran.

Como si reconociera el tono que su padre estaba usando, Trunks no se atrevió a llorar, pero sus ojos permanecieron acuosos. Buscando venganza, él le agarró los dedos y comenzó a apretarlos tan fuerte como pudo. Por mucho que Vegeta hubiera sentido peores dolores en su vida, _casi_ se estremeció. El niño aún no sabía cómo controlar su fuerza por lo que, a veces, su nivel de poder era fluctuante. Y a pesar de que Trunks demostrara su fuerza lo complacía, no toleraría ese tipo de comportamiento.

Antes de que Vegeta hiciera cualquier cosa, Bulma regresó al baño.

Ella no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante lo que vio. Por dentro aún se sentía un poco irritada; pero ahora, contra su mejor deseo, todo lo que conseguía hacer era reírse. No sabía qué sucedió para atraparlos en esta situación, si bien era gracioso. La mirada en la cara de Vegeta _no_ tenía _precio_.

Obviamente, la forma en que se estaba riendo de él no complació a Vegeta y de inmediato caminó en su dirección. Sin darle tiempo a que ella pudiera reaccionar, empujó a un Trunks mojado en sus brazos.

—Cuida al mocoso, mujer. —Y dicho esto, se fue de inmediato.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Bulma miró a su hijo, que parecía tan perplejo como ella.

—Si tan solo ya hablaras —comentó caminando—, me dirías cómo te las arreglaste para que tu papá entrara en pánico de esa manera.

Ya que el niño no podía responderle, se comenzó a reír casi a carcajadas, como si recordara la reacción de su padre. Bulma negó con la cabeza muy suavemente y volvió a poner a Trunks en la bañera, con la esperanza de limpiarlo por completo. Y, por supuesto, una vez que hubiera terminado, se aseguraría de que el baño permaneciera hecho un lío.

Solo para divertirse a costa de Vegeta.

* * *

A medida que transcurrían algunas semanas, era como si Bulma y Vegeta hubieran comenzado a crear su propio pequeño _mundo_. Compartían una cama y su relación parecía ser la misma. Ella no tenía ningún problema con eso. En realidad, su estado de ánimo era mejor de lo que había sido en un tiempo.

Aunque no todo era perfecto, no había ninguna razón para buscar problemas donde no existía ninguno.

En seguida se encontró pensando en él y en su _torturante_ cercanía cada noche. Cuando Bulma sintió una oleada de deseo golpearla, lo maldijo por su entrenamiento intenso y terquedad. Honestamente, ¿quién necesitaba entrenar tanto? Goku era alguien que trataba de luchar todo el tiempo y no lo hacía cada segundo del día.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarle a Vegeta quien era.

A veces, casi lo olvidaba.

Después de pasar tantos años con él, vivir con él y compartir su vida con él, Bulma solía olvidar que, en otro tiempo, Vegeta fue el mal que trataron de vencer. Una vez, ella lo despreció por matar al hombre que amaba. Deseó que no hubiera sido perdonado por la misericordia de Goku. En cambio, hoy, no había nada por lo que estuviera más agradecida.

Eso también demostraba que, a veces, Goku realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Veía lo bueno en la gente que otros pensaban perdido hace mucho tiempo. Claro, Vegeta aún no era la _mejor_ persona, pero había recorrido un largo camino de lo que solía ser. Y cada día, se volvía más y más bueno, incluso si se negaba a admitirlo.

Ella nunca podría pretender que entendía lo que él había vivido. Él vio a su planeta morir y a todo su pueblo desaparecer. Fue criado bajo el reinado de Freezer y eso solo era suficiente para que alguien se volviera loco. Y tal vez, era la razón por la que Vegeta entrenaba tanto, a lo mejor era así como se había protegido del abuso y de lo que hizo.

Bulma vio su corazón y sabía que en algún lugar en lo profundo, él no disfrutaba tanto como aparentaba matando a la gente. Advertía que ahora que era libre, seguramente a menudo pensaba en las vidas que había tomado.

A ella no le importaba que él dijera que era lo que los saiyajins hacían, lo conocía muy bien. No estaba al tanto del lado oscuro de su historia, pero no necesitaba de esas piezas para ver el rompecabezas completo.

Su corazón era bueno o nunca se hubiera convertido en un super saiyajin. A ella le gustaba creer que fue por su deseo de sobrevivir para poder _ser_ mejor y, quizás, no dejarla sola ni a ella ni a Trunks lo que le permitió transformarse.

Probablemente era una ilusión y aun así lo creía.

Después de todo, ¿no había sentido Vegeta furia cuándo Mirai Trunks fue asesinado? No era algo que pudiera esconder. Amaba a su hijo; nunca lo demostraría de la manera en que Goku lo hacía, pero era innegable.

Y Bulma creía firmemente que Trunks lo notaba. Por eso intentaba ser como su padre.

Ella también tenía su propia teoría acerca de por qué no era tan _cercano_ _al pequeño:_ tal vez se debía al miedo de arruinarlo. Había visto en lo que él se había convertido solo siendo criado por ella en la otra línea de tiempo y era posible que creyera que su hijo estaba mejor así. Sabía que Vegeta solo distinguía la oscuridad en el interior de su corazón y pensaba que se la podía contagiar a Trunks, y eso evitaría que se convirtiera en quien debía ser.

Si tan solo lograra abrir los ojos y viera la verdad.

Ella deseaba que un día pudiera curarlo.

Una lágrima amenazó con caer, así que cerró sus párpados. No había tiempo para llorar. Luego, lentamente, se dejó llevar a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

Vegeta acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad donde permaneció una hora más de lo que planeó. Técnicamente, cuanto más tarde entrara a la habitación, mejor. No era como si la evitara, sino que le estaba dando la oportunidad de _no_ ser asesinada.

No pronunció una palabra cuando a ella se le ocurrió su pequeña idea. Para ser honesto, casi lo dejó indiferente. Era solo una habitación, solo una cama. Pasaba tan pocas horas allí, que apenas hacía una diferencia —para él—. Esto era algo para ella, lo cual se demostraba con su falta de quejas en los últimos días.

Por lo que sus oídos estaban agradecidos.

Existía un par de beneficios adicionales que podrían agregarse de los que no se quejaría. Aunque, por otro lado, no era como si no haber compartido una habitación alguna vez les hubiera impedido hacerlo. Esto simplemente era más conveniente.

Vegeta pronto se percató de un importante fracaso en todo esto. Algo que incluso _él_ no vio venir.

Como hasta ahora, no había compartido una cama a tiempo completo con la mujer, no estaba al tanto de sus malos hábitos al dormir. Malo ni siquiera era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describirlo. Era un infierno y él _conocía_ el infierno, pero nada era tan horrible.

Y no importaba si ella se dormía antes o después de que él se metiera en la cama, eso no cambiaba nada.

Frustrado y molesto, se dirigió a la habitación. Al menos esperaba que ya se encontrara durmiendo. No porque le importara el contacto físico, sino debido a que si estaba despierta, dormiría aún menos.

La situación en la noche cuando ella dormía era peor que cuando se hallaba despierta: no podía mantener _ninguna_ parte de su cuerpo quieto. ¿Cuántas veces había sido despertado por un puño otra vez sobre su cara o su pie debajo de su mandíbula? La mujer estaba _loca_ , ¡no era posible que alguien durmiera así!

Abrió la puerta nada más que para verla perfectamente metida en su lado de la cama.

Por supuesto, cuando dormía sola y tenía _toda_ la cama, no se aprovechaba, solo lo hacía cuando él estaba allí. Todavía debía hablar con ella sobre eso, ya que pensó que el problema desaparecería después de unos días y no fue así.

Si la encontraba una vez más sobre él roncando, la _empujaría_ fuera de la cama.

Casi en silencio, se dirigió al baño, donde se desnudó para meterse en la ducha. No estaba de ninguna manera acortando la duración de su aseo por qué ella dormía cerca.

No iba a perturbar su propia rutina por su culpa.

Vegeta permaneció en la ducha durante unos diez minutos antes de apagarla. En seguida agarró una toalla y se secó con ella; una vez que terminó, la dejó caer al suelo. Como no había traído ropa consigo, salió desnudo; eso no le importaba.

Al llegar a su cajón, sacó un par de _boxers_ sueltos, se los puso y se unió a ella en la cama. Mientras yacía a su lado, aguardó por el momento esperado, mas no pasó nada.

Algo satisfecho, cerró los ojos.

Pero, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño, apareció un pensamiento que no podía apartarse de su mente. Si dormir en la misma cama con ella le molestaba tanto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era irse, regresar a su antigua habitación.

Lo que la mujer quería no debería hacer una gran diferencia, aunque de alguna manera era así, porque se estaba quedando.

Y no se iría.

* * *

 _Que insolente_.

Vegeta exhaló con fuerza al verse obligado a abrir los ojos. La familiar sensación de enojo se había apoderado de él. Ella lo hizo de nuevo, podía sentir su pie en el pecho.

La miró, solo para ver dos pies cerca de su rostro. De alguna manera, durante la noche ella había logrado ponerse boca abajo. Sus pies a veces le daban patadas, mientras sus brazos le rodeaban las piernas y se agarraba con fuerza.

Vegeta estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su autocontrol, si bien en esta situación era difícil. Como no dormía mucho y principalmente entrenaba, disfrutaba de las pocas horas de sueño que tenía todos los días y ella arruinaba totalmente ese momento. Le había demostrado más paciencia que a la mayoría de las personas. Le aguantaba mucho, más ahora, en este instante, su estado de ánimo era espantoso. Ella albergaba unos hábitos molestos, pero este los vencía a todos.

Procedió a hacer lo que hacía todas las noches —casi— desde que se mudó a esa miserable habitación: la agarró por la cintura, la alzó y sin darle la vuelta, colocó sus pies sobre su almohada y su cuerpo lejos de él.

Luego, Vegeta volvió a su lado y cerró los ojos; su somnolencia estaba todavía presente y esperaba dormirse rápido, solo le quedaban tres horas más.

Por supuesto, Bulma no permitió que eso sucediera. Una vez más, la sintió darse la vuelta en la cama y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en moverse, una mano le golpeó los ojos y le cubrió la vista. Obviamente no le dolió, pero era _extremadamente_ irritante. No dormir lo ponía de mal humor y estaba _enojado_ ahora mismo.

De forma brusca tomó su mano y se la quitó de la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de lo qué estaba haciendo? En el fondo se preguntaba si quizás lo hacía a propósito.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer: _despertarla_. Vegeta se sentó en la cama, la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió. Después de unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba, así que lo hizo más fuerte hasta que la cabeza de Bulma se tambaleó en todas direcciones.

—¿Vegeta? —Ella finalmente preguntó algo mareada y confundida. Sus ojos azules ni siquiera estaban abiertos mientras se agarraba a su almohada.

Él se burló.

—Mujer, mantente en tu lado.

Ella parpadeó.

Pronto entendió que se encontraba demasiado dormida para comprender lo que sucedía. Aunque decidió quedarse, ella lo estaba haciendo reconsiderar su decisión, ¿cómo diablos se suponía qué iba a dormir así?

Bulma no había actuado de esa forma las pocas noches que compartieron, tampoco las primeras noches en el nuevo dormitorio. Comenzó de repente y desde entonces, no se detuvo.

Esto llegó oficialmente a la cima en su lista de cosas molestas.

Hubiera sido tolerable si todo lo que hiciera mientras dormía fuera tocarlo, podría vivir con eso, ¿pero _luchar_ contra él? Estaba dándole a la palabra _molesto_ un significado completamente nuevo y ponía a prueba su paciencia de una manera que nadie lo había hecho.

¿Por qué se lo permitía?

—Solo quédate en tu lado —le advirtió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De que hablas, Vegeta —contestó, sin sentido.

Cuando ella casi se iba a poner de costado, probablemente para volver a sumirse en un sueño profundo, sabía que tenía que detenerla. Si le impedía dormir, él le haría lo mismo.

En el momento que se movió para acercársele, ella hizo algo inesperado. Bulma envolvió los brazos alrededor de su torso con fuerza y estrelló sus labios sobre los de él. Aunque no la tocaba, la oyó dejar escapar un gemido y luego abrió la boca, permitiéndole el acceso.

En un inicio, algo sorprendido, Vegeta respondió a su beso. _¡La mujer ni siquiera se hallaba despierta!_ A pesar de lo cual, él deslizó su lengua dentro. Los gemidos de Bulma se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, Vegeta se desplazó y cuando se encontraba casi listo para posicionarse encima de ella, repentinamente la sintió liberar el agarre que tenía sobre él. Frunció el ceño al notar que separaba los brazos de su cuerpo.

La vio acurrucarse suavemente alrededor de su almohada y alejar su rostro.

Allí estaba ella, de vuelta a su sueño pacífico.

Pero acababa de hacer que sus posibilidades de volver a dormirse disminuyeran drásticamente. Vegeta miró la habitación mientras contenía su ira.

 _A la mierda_ _con el sueño_.

La única forma de quitarse la rabia era con el entrenamiento. En el momento en que Vegeta se levantó, se dio cuenta de cuan estúpida fue su decisión. Él _nunca_ había compartido una cama con _nadie_ antes. Estaba acostumbrado a su propio espacio, a su libertad de movimiento.

Cuando alguien más dormía a su lado, cambiaba toda la perspectiva.

Aunque, no cambió la de ella, porque seguía actuando como si estuviera sola en el mundo. La miró y _casi_ se sorprendido de que una cosa tan pequeña pudiera producirle tanta frustración.

¿Qué la hacía tan especial?

* * *

Bulma se dirigió a la cocina y una vez que llegó, a la única persona que encontró fue a Vegeta. _Él no se veía feliz_ y eso era un eufemismo. Fulminaba con la mirada su comida, había brusquedad en sus movimientos y no se volvió hacia donde estaba. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en qué podría haberlo enojado. En realidad, _muchas_ cosas lo lograban.

—¿Qué te tiene de mal humor esta mañana? —preguntó casualmente al sacar el jugo de naranja de la nevera.

Quizás la sola expresión de su cara debería haber sido una gran señal de advertencia para dejarlo en paz, pero eso solo la atrajo. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Vegeta tan enojado y el deseo de descubrir qué provocó tal ira era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Vegeta lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia donde Bulma se ubicaba antes de estrechar sus ojos aún más, ¡como si ella no tuviera la culpa de su situación actual! En realidad, en más de una forma era la responsable. Primero que nada, apenas dormía y en segundo lugar, se estaba presionando debido a las mejoras en la cámara.

Ya que ahora podía aumentar la gravedad mucho más, no toleraría nada menos que el máximo. Ahora bien, muy probablemente porque no se ejercitaba de la forma correcta o debido a los recientes eventos, los cuales habían ocasionado que disminuyera la velocidad de su entrenamiento, no manejaba la gravedad alta tan bien como pensaba que lo haría.

A veces, incluso si ignoraba eso, se encontraba asfixiándose, como si su propio cuerpo no le permitiera respirar. Otras veces, ataques o movimientos simples le exigían demasiado y le llevaba más tiempo ejecutarlos. No lo admitiría ante nadie. Después de todo, era su propia debilidad y no quería compartirla con el mundo; en especial con _ella_.

La falta de sueño aunado a la mayor gravedad lo hacían luchar aún más de lo normal y solo podía culparla, tal vez porque era lo más fácil de hacer. Aunque, se consideraba a sí mismo responsable de su falla.

Esa era una responsabilidad que nadie más sino él cargaría.

La observó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios y supo que ella veía esto como algo entretenido. Vegeta apartó su comida, se levantó y caminó en su linea.

A pesar de que podía verlo cerrando la distancia entre los dos, Bulma siguió bebiendo su jugo de naranja. Sus ojos eran fríos y se preguntó qué tenía en mente. La forma en que la miraba le envió escalofríos por la espalda y no se hallaba segura de si era bueno o malo.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la alcanzó y dejó su vaso. Los labios de Vegeta estaban extremadamente cerca a su oído.

—Puede que tenga que atarte esta noche, mujer.

La aspereza en su voz hizo que inclinara ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Por supuesto, para ella el significado de esas palabras era diferente de las que él le daba. Pero Vegeta ya intuía que lo entendería mal.

Después de demorarse unos segundos, él se apartó y la dejó sola en la cocina. El momento pasó y Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. No creía que Vegeta hubiera dicho eso, ni la leve excitación que le había causado. Después de todos los pensamientos sucios que ella tuvo en el pasado, pensó que era la pervertida...

Aunque la situación resultaba graciosa, Bulma se comprometió a descubrir por qué Vegeta actuaba así esta mañana.

Él no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

* * *

—Iré a acostar a Trunks —susurró Bulma, antes de dejar a su madre.

La señora Briefs y ella acababan de volver de hacer compras hace media hora y el niño se había quedado dormido en la sala de estar donde estuvieron charlando.

Mientras caminaba, admiró la pijama nueva llevaba su hijo y que ella y su madre le habían comprado en el centro comercial. El pequeño _traje_ tenía un diseño que lo hacía lucir aterrador, incluso dormido. Seguramente lo hubiera elegido su padre.

Lo puso dentro de la cuna con cuidado, le retiró el flequillo y decidió que necesitaría un corte de cabello pronto. Después de darle una última mirada salió silenciosamente dejando medio cerrada la puerta, luego se dirigió a la habitación donde esperaba encontrar a Vegeta.

Aunque todavía era bastante temprano, la cámara de gravedad estaba apagada, eso la llevó a creer que él había detenido su entrenamiento prematuramente. ¿Por qué? No tenía ninguna pista. Tal vez se sentía enojado porque nadie le advirtió que se iban. No, tener la casa para él era algo que disfrutaría.

Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue que la cámara de gravedad se había malogrado y que nadie estuvo allí para arreglarla. Ahora bien, dado que acababa de actualizarla, si realmente la rompió, le diría unas cuantas verdades.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, sintió que el alivio la llenaba; sus pies la estaban matando. No solo eso, sino que no podía esperar para quitarse el kimono. Tan pronto como puso un pie dentro echó un vistazo, solo para ver a Vegeta acostado en la cama.

Se había quedado _dormido_ con el control remoto en una mano y la televisión encendida.

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse de manera contenida, ¿Vegeta podría lucir más humano? Sacudió suavemente la cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse. Extendió la mano hacia la blusa que llevaba más temprano en la mañana, se la puso en seguida y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Observó la pantalla para tratar de descubrir lo que él había estado mirando. Por el momento, _El vengador del futuro_ aparecía. Tomó con cuidado el control remoto de sus manos y cuando iba a apretar el botón de apagado.

Se detuvo.

La luz del televisor era la única en el dormitorio y le iluminaba el rostro a Vegeta. Bulma de inmediato notó que fruncía el ceño, lo cual era inusual. Por lo general, durante su sueño, permitía que sus rasgos faciales se relajaran.

Fue entonces cuando asumió que lo que fuera que lo molestara todavía lo tenía nervioso.

Y luego, el impulso fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar.

Lentamente llevó una mano a su rostro e hizo contacto con las yemas de sus dedos. Trazó cada línea con delicadeza, tratando de ser cuidadosa para no despertarlo.

Si la encontraba en esa situación, él tendría su cabeza.

Sintiéndose un poco atrevida, especialmente porque no se movía o reaccionaba en absoluto, Bulma comenzó a acariciar su cabello muy despacio. Dios, ¿por qué su cabello la obsesionaba tanto?

Quizás era porque este siempre permanecía en el aire sin importar lo que pase o porque aun si lo cuidaba o no, nunca cambiaba o se veía _mal_.

Eso no era justo.

Dando un suspiro, retiró la mano y se acercó a su rostro. Suavemente besó la punta de su nariz y se apartó. Siempre había querido hacer eso, a pesar de que pensaba que Vegeta no lo habría permitido; probablemente lo consideraría un acto _cursi_.

Pero todo era válido cuando dormía.

Se alegraba de que él se permitiera estar tan cómodo en su presencia. No es que tuviera ningún motivo para temerle, después de todo, incluso si lo _deseara_ , nunca podría hacerle daño. Seguramente se lastimaría a sí misma y no a él.

Como no quería ver la película, Bulma apagó el televisor y guardó el control remoto.

De pronto, mientras ella estaba allí en silencio, todo en su interior comenzó a suplicarle que lo abrazara. Desde que se había quedado dormido solo, al parecer se encontraba menos en guardia. En lugar de dormir de lado como de costumbre, estaba boca arriba. Bulma se moría por acurrucarse en su robusto pecho y esta podría ser la única ocasión que alguna vez iba a tener.

Aunque si se despertaba cuando ella lo hacía, probablemente se _cabrearía_.

Decidió que valía la pena el riesgo, Bulma tomó uno de sus brazos, lo levantó, lo colocó sobre su costado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Luego, gentilmente, pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo abrazó.

Todo lo que podía oír desde que su oído se presionó contra él fue el latido de su corazón. Iba a un ritmo lento y constante, y encontraba el sonido tranquilizador. En poco tiempo, Bulma cerró los ojos y debido al sonido y a la calidez de su cuerpo, se halló siendo arrastrada a la tierra de los sueños.

Él esperó.

Y esperó.

Cuando al fin Vegeta la sintió bajar el ritmo de su respiración y una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba dormida, abrió los ojos. ¿Realmente creía qué _nunca_ notaría su presencia? Se había despertado cuando ella hizo todo ese ruido, antes de que decidiera acercarse tanto a su cuerpo.

Ya podía sentir sus piernas tratando de enredarse entre las suyas.

Vegeta gruñó y se maldijo a sí mismo por quedarse dormido. La mujer se había marchado sin dejar ninguna indicación. Por supuesto, usualmente eso no lo habría molestado, pero si la cámara de gravedad necesitaba ser reparada no tenía como llamarla.

Esta podía alcanzar los 1200 g de forma normal, sin embargo, cuando alcanzaba los 1400 g se presentaban los problemas. De alguna manera, era un alivio que aún no lo supiera.

Y realmente, no estaba dispuesto a escucharla gritar en este momento.

Vegeta se movió un poco solo para encontrar resistencia. Venía de _ella_. En este punto, llegó a la conclusión de que era mucho peor dormida que despierta. No le permitiría moverse ni moverla ya que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Puesto que no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer en esta situación, bajó el brazo con cuidado hasta que su mano alcanzó su espalda baja.

La palma le ardía por el contacto de la piel e hizo la idea a un lado. Luego, apaciblemente, la subió hasta apoyarla en el medio de su espalda; pero el gesto no se hizo por la razón que parecía.

Todavía no estaba dormido y debido a que se encontraba con la guardia baja; ella se las arregló para acercársele en poco tiempo.

Todo el propósito al rodearla con el brazo era protegerse. La próxima vez que tratara de patearlo mientras intentaba dormir, podría ser capaz de bloquearla. Antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, la inmovilizaría debajo de él; eso la despertaría o la motivaría a actuar igual.

Una cosa era segura, _solo_ hacía esto porque quería deshacerse de ella rápidamente si cruzaba la línea de nuevo.

Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos cerrados, no se veía tan malvada así.

Como una cosa tan pequeña podía dar tantos problemas.


	18. Capítulo Dieciocho

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor Difícil_**

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

 **Comodidad**

 _¿Tres_? ¿O eran cuatro?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando apartó los nuevos planos. Honestamente, estaba _demasiado_ cansada para seguir trabajando. Bulma permitió que su cabeza descansara en la cabecera y cerró los ojos. Quizás era hora de parar, a fin de cuentas, ya daban las once y era probable que Vegeta detuviera su entrenamiento.

Todo este lío en la cama de seguro lo molestaría y ella no tenía ganas de discutir.

— ¡Querida, ya _viste_ esto!

Al sonido de la voz de su madre, los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe. Gimió discretamente y esperó a que apareciera a la vista; no pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando ella entró sosteniendo una enorme caja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Mira todas las revistas qué coleccioné a lo largo de los años!

Intrigada, Bulma tomó una después de que su madre pusiera la caja en la cama. De inmediato, una similitud entre todas le llamó la atención: ella estaba en las portadas. Cada vez más fascinada, comenzó a revisarla.

Bunny se sentó a su lado, feliz de que compartiera su alegría.

—Cada vez que veía una en la que salías, la compraba. —¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?, ¡era tan halagador que la imagen de su hija estuviera en ellas!

Bulma asintió distraídamente, sin escuchar en realidad mientras las sacaba y hojeaba solo los titulares. La mayoría de ellas eran sobre cosas típicas: a veces mencionaban sus inventos, otras se debían a quién era, algunas incluso tenían fotos de ella y Yamcha.

Pero había una cosa para la que no estaba preparada y era el grupo de revistas que se encontraban al fondo. Sus titulares eran un poco diferentes: «Bulma Briefs tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio _»,_ «¿Cayó la vergüenza sobre el apellido Briefs?» _,_ «Como Bulma Briefs salió con su domingo siete» _,_ «Entérese de su tragedia, la heredera quedó sola y embarazada después de una noche de sexo ocasional».

Sintió que le temblaban las manos, las soltó y cayeron sobre su regazo. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, más no caían. A Bulma no le preocupaba lo que la gente pensara. Demonios, siempre fue obstinada y hacía lo que quería.

Trunks era su regalo más preciado, a ella no le importaba la manera en que llegó a su vida o los eventos que rodearon su nacimiento. Él era su niño pequeño. Francamente, ni siquiera le molestaba que Vegeta y ella no estuvieran casados o que nunca lo estarían; le gustaba su vida y como otros la juzgasen, la tenía sin cuidado.

Sin embargo, dolía.

En algún lugar en lo profundo, no podía negar la pequeña tirantez en su corazón.

¿Cómo era posible qué no viera estas revistas?, ¿cómo no se enteró? Cuando Trunks nació permaneció muy ocupada manejándolo todo, no era una sorpresa que hubiera estado un poco desconectada de la realidad... pero, aun así, ¿cómo pudo pasarlo por alto?

¿Y por qué se detuvieron?

Todavía salía con Trunks, ¿por qué no había personas que sacaran fotos o publicaran artículos nuevos?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró arrasando la caja en busca de más. Bunny se quedó sin aliento y se rio sin entender lo que pasaba. Después de unos minutos, Bulma concluyó que esas eran las únicas. Entonces tenía razón, se habían detenido, a menos que su madre hubiera dejado de comprarlas.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo dejaste de comprar esto? —preguntó tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Bunny se llevó un dedo al mentón y le dio ligeros golpecitos durante unos segundos.

—Hace aproximadamente un mes, ¡he estado tan ocupada!

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior. Su madre era la persona equivocada a quien preguntarle, lo más probable era que su padre manejara más información, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Tendría que esperar y preguntarle mañana. Un fuerte suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras agarraba un grupo de revistas.

Sus ojos todavía estaban llorosos y aun así se negó a dejar que el tema la afectara. ¿A quién le importaba si no contaba con una familia convencional? Eso no la hacía menos buena o mala, amaba su vida tal y como era, y punto.

Cuando bajó los brazos para devolverlas a su lugar, unas tres cayeron al suelo. Bulma guardó primero las que mantenía en sus manos, pero en el momento que fue a recoger el resto, notó que no estaban en el piso. Por un instante el corazón se le encogió cuando vio _sus_ pies.

Levantó la mirada un poco y se halló con él. Los ojos de Vegeta recorrieron las revistas durante unos segundos antes de ver en su dirección. Sus fríos ojos de ónix quedaron sobre ella, analizando su rostro, probablemente sumando dos más dos.

En lugar de romper el contacto visual, Bulma se puso de pie y se las quitó con mucha calma. Él nunca ofreció resistencia, en su lugar, de inmediato comenzó a alejarse hacia la ducha.

Fue entonces cuando Bunny lo advirtió.

— _¡Eres tú, Vegeta!_ —dijo casi chillando.

Bulma _podría_ haberlo alucinado, no obstante, juró que por un breve segundo lo vio detenerse en seco y estremecerse. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El mayor miedo de Vegeta: _Bunny Briefs_. Casi no logró contener la risa.

La sonrisa de Bunny pareció desvanecerse un poco, pero después de unos momentos se iluminó de nuevo. El pobre muchacho probablemente se mostraba tímido porque lo atraparon en su habitación sin ropa; aunque no debería serlo, ella estaba acostumbrada y apreciaba _mucho_ la vista. Que tristeza que se fuera.

Luego de unos segundos, Bulma giró la cabeza y enfocó su atención en lo que había estado haciendo antes de la interrupción. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó el resto de las revistas en la caja a donde pertenecían. No había necesidad de detenerse en esto, además ella no obtendría ninguna respuesta hasta mañana.

—Oh, querida, ¿ya terminaste de revisarlas? —preguntó Bunny un poco sorprendida.

Bulma forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias mamá, creo que me iré a la cama ahora.

Bunny soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto, _ve_ a la cama, cariño —dijo con tono muy sugerente.

La mujer de cabello azul se paralizó, pero guardó silencio mientras veía a su madre agarrar la caja y salir, no sin gritar:

—¡Querido, mira lo que tengo aquí!

A veces, Bulma envidiaba la paciencia de su padre, tenía que ser un regalo de Dios.

Se frotó un poquito los párpados con los puños, se terminó de despabilar y se deshizo de sus ojos llorosos. Su siguiente acto fue proceder a seguir con su rutina nocturna, aun cuando lo usual era que Vegeta no estuviera allí cuando ella hacía eso. Necesitaba el baño, pero él lo utilizaba. _Podía_ esperar, sin embargo, ¿realmente sería un gran problema si entraba?

Decidiendo que no lo era, Bulma se dirigió hacia allí. Su pequeña mano agarró la perilla, la giró y abrió la puerta. Una gran cantidad de vapor llenaba todo el lugar, lo cual no era una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que a Vegeta le gustaba que su agua _hirviera_. En silencio, a pesar de que probablemente él ya era consciente de su presencia, ingresó a _hurtadillas_.

Agarró una toalla blanca que colgaba, limpió la niebla en el espejo y alcanzó su cepillo y su pasta dental. Mientras esperaba a escuchar cualquier sonido o queja, comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Después de unos instantes no se podía oír nada, así que para romper el silencio decidió tararear una canción.

Si _eso_ no lo molestaba _…_

En realidad, toda esta situación en su conjunto ya parecía molestarlo lo suficiente. Todas las mañanas ella lo escuchaba gruñir, soltar alguna maldición y se veía _más_ que enfadado. U _odiaba_ la habitación —en tal caso por qué no hacía el intento de irse— o _en verdad_ no era una persona de la mañana, lo que sería extraño para alguien que se despertaba a las cuatro de la madrugada todos los días.

Ella se encogió de hombros y escupió la pasta dental en el lavabo. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó que el agua se detenía y supo que él estaba a punto de salir. En el espejo podía ver su musculoso brazo asomar por la cortina de la ducha para buscar una toalla. Desafortunadamente, no obtuvo la visión que deseaba porque cuando apareció ya tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Dios, era una pervertida.

Luego ella levantó la vista. Vegeta contempló su reflejo en el espejo y cruzaron miradas. Los labios de Bulma se separaron ligeramente, más no pronunció una palabra. Ella fue quien rompió el contacto visual al mirar su cepillo de dientes. Podía oír sus pasos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue _irse_.

Se dio la vuelta _lista_ para hacer eso, pero al parecer no era lo que Vegeta había planeado.

Tan pronto como se giró, se encontró cara a cara con él, sus narices casi se tocaron. Inconscientemente, ella presionó sus labios con fuerza y una vez más sus orbes oscuras se clavaron en las suyas.

—Fuera del matrimonio —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Así que había leído los titulares. Ella se lamió sus labios secos.

—Es tener un hijo cuando no estás casada. —Lo vio fruncir el ceño, ¿no sabía lo qué era casarse? Bueno, tal vez era diferente para los saiyajins—. ¿Matrimonio… boda? —La expresión de Vegeta no cambió. Por supuesto, él no diría que no lo entendía—. Una ceremonia en la que dos personas se comprometen a estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.

Eso pareció hacer el truco.

Vegeta ya había asumido lo que decían los titulares por más que no estaba familiarizado con la expresión. Los saiyajins no tenían _bodas_ , ellos se apareaban. Por lo que él llegó a observar durante sus últimos años en la Tierra, ambas cosas eran muy diferentes. Todo indicaba que los humanos tomaban las palabras _hasta que la muerte los separe_ muy a la ligera. El apareamiento era de por _vida_ y no constituía un vínculo que pudiera revertirse.

Ella no debería preguntar, pero quería hacerlo.

—¿Dispones de algo así?

Incluso una raza de guerreros tomaban parejas... _tenían_ que reproducirse, ¿no? Y por lo que ella notó con Vegeta, —aunque a menudo estaba tratando de ocultarlo— eran posesivos; seguramente no deseaban compartir a sus _mujeres_.

—Nada tan patético como la versión de ustedes. Los humanos no tienen valores y le faltan al respeto a sus propias palabras como si no albergaran ningún significado.

Su sentencia la frustró un poco y la _cautivó_ por completo al mismo tiempo. La idea de que los saiyajins pusieran todo su ser en un compromiso era _encantador_ , pero odiaba cómo metía a la humanidad por completo en la misma bandeja. No todos eran así, simplemente debías mirar más allá de las _excepciones_. De acuerdo... tal vez muchos humanos eran así.

—Algunos de nosotros tomamos en serio lo que decimos. —Y de alguna manera ella pronunció una oración con más de un significado.

Él mantuvo sus ojos y profundizó la mirada, y era imposible para Bulma cortar el contacto visual mientras la atraía. Una mirada era todo lo que se necesitaba.

Ella era diferente. Vegeta aún no había determinado por completo si eso era algo _bueno_ y debía reconocer que hasta el momento resultaba ser más tolerable que la mayoría de su gente, quizás era porque ella tenía una gran fortaleza mental.

Cuando Bulma vio cambiar su expresión, su mente vagó. Su tórax seguía mojado y su desnudez apenas era cubierta por una pequeña toalla. Todavía no se habían puesto _cómodos_ en este baño, ¿no sería simplemente lo indicado considerando lo qué habían hecho en el de él?

En cambio, esta vez, en lugar de la ducha, no le importaría probar en la encimera donde él pudiera… _oh vamos, ya empecé_.

Ella necesitaba enfocar su mente. Bulma estaba de alguna manera tratando de mantener una conversación seria con él y todo lo que hacía era arrastrar su mente por las alcantarillas. Aunque casi no era su culpa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía intimidad regularmente.

Lo más probable era que eso fortaleciera el deseo.

No tardó demasiado para de que el aroma de su excitación llegara a la nariz de Vegeta y una diminuta sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios. ¡Qué mujer tan vil! Él seguramente podía señalar con precisión lo que ella estaba pensando. Y no fue hasta que Bulma posó los ojos en su persona que se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas e intentó alejarse. Como si su maldito ego no fuera lo suficientemente grande. Pero Bulma no pudo irse sin que antes un fuerte brazo le bloqueara el camino. Cuando ella lo intentó retirar, unos dedos se envolvieron alrededor del suyo.

 _Oh, Kami_ s _ama_.

Sí, quería ser detenida, quería ser seducida.

Sus últimas interacciones habían sido provocadas por ella y solo por ella. Vegeta aún debía hacer un avance real o al menos uno adecuado. Ahora sentía sacudidas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo y no logró evitar que su excitación creciera, notaba la piel cálida y suave bajo su contacto.

Él la observó detenerse y girar apenas, avanzó un poco y rozó sus labios. Atrapada en el momento, ella cerró la brecha y _él_ la besó con fuerza.

Bulma no podía hacer nada más que recostarse contra la encimera en busca de apoyo. Fue entonces cuando él movió las manos para ponerlas alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Como respuesta a sus acciones, ella se mordió el labio inferior y juró haberlo oído gemir.

Sin pensarlo, presionó su núcleo contra su endurecida longitud y él supo lo que ella deseaba: que impaciente. Bulma cogió el borde de su toalla, deseando nada más que apartarla de su cuerpo.

De pronto, ella sintió su cálido aliento en el oído e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso, mujer.

Al principio, la confusión apareció en sus facciones. _¿_ _Más fuerte_ _?_ Bulma apenas entendía qué tenía que ver con lo que estaban haciendo. Pero luego, sintió vagamente las puntas de unos dedos sobre sus mejillas y las piezas simplemente se _armaron_. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a antes, cuándo sus ojos estaban llorosos, cuándo ella había estado a punto de llorar? Él _trajo_ a colación el tema de nuevo... no sería demasiado inverosímil.

Entonces, ¿Vegeta le decía que _era_ más fuerte que eso?, ¿era su manera de decir que no debería dejar qué esos titulares la perturben? Podía ser una locura, podría no estar relacionado, aun así, quería creer que ese era el mensaje oculto. Y de alguna manera, fue de lo más dulce. Al igual que su cumplido oculto disfrazado de insulto cuando había estado preocupada por su vientre después del embarazo.

«Mujer, siempre has lucido mal».

Una sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro y ella le echó los brazos al cuello con ímpetu. Una Bulma más fuerte creía que tal comportamiento debía ser debidamente recompensado. Lo usó como apoyo para levantarse sobre la encimera. Su trasero estaba casi en el lavabo, pero apenas importaba.

Ella envolvió las piernas con firmeza alrededor de su cintura.

Era hora de quitarle la virginidad a este baño.

* * *

 _Bip. Bip. Bip_.

Los dedos de Bulma se crisparon mientras trataba de ignorar el ruido. Usualmente su sueño era demasiado profundo para que lo escuchara, sin embargo, esta mañana sintió como si el ruido le estallara en los oídos. Suspiró hondo, abrió poco a poco sus ojos azules y miró al techo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su almohada no se sentía igual, era _más dura_.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado solo para encontrarse viendo piel. La cálida y _perfecta_ piel de Vegeta. Con un movimiento rápido, ella se enderezó. Bulma al instante notó que había estado durmiendo atravesada en la cama. Su cabeza estuvo descansando sobre el pecho de Vegeta y sus pies habían estado colgando al borde de la cama.

Amplió los ojos ligeramente antes de atreverse a mirar en su dirección, pero Vegeta no la observaba, en lugar de eso, apagó la alarma y como se hallaba libre de su presencia, se puso de pie.

Ella podría haber dejado ir esto, más no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo llegué a esta posición? —preguntó, su voz era un poco áspera ya que acababa de despertarse de cinco horas de sueño.

Esta vez él la contempló y nada bueno se veía en sus ojos. Era como si con una sola mirada dijera: _¿a qué te refieres con CÓMO llegaste a esa posición?_ Bulma juntó los labios y decidió que quizás era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Se desplomó sobre la cama ahora vacía y colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Escuchó los enojados pasos de Vegeta que se dirigían al baño y se encogió de hombros. Ya había descubierto que él no era una persona de la mañana por su constante furia. A pesar de que…

Su cerebro enlentecido comenzó a juntar las piezas y se preguntó si a menudo se _movía_ cuando dormía. ¿Era posible qué esta situación fuera recurrente?, ¿por eso siempre la _detestaba_ en la mañana? Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Podría ser que él lo tolerara, lo que sería un agravante en su mente?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios; era tan tierno.

Cuando Vegeta salió del baño, la observó. Ella mostraba esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y no le gustó porque no confiaba en eso. ¿Y por qué tenía que interrumpir toda su rutina estando despierta? Por lo general, apagaba la alarma al instante, pero hoy ella terminó acostada atravesada sobre su pecho y brazo, y para pararse, sabía que debía moverla... por eso dejó que la alarma se disparara hasta que la despertó.

Apartándola de su mente, se puso un spandex corto. Había desperdiciado suficientes minutos preciosos, ahora necesitaba volver a la agenda. Tomó una toalla y cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, su voz lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué entrenas tanto?

Vegeta se volvió un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder ver sus ojos.

—Quiero decir, los androides se han ido.

Él casi se burló.

—No porque no haya amenazas significa que hay paz, mujer. —Él se dio la vuelta completamente—. Si el niño no hubiera regresado del futuro, no habríamos sido conscientes del ataque que sobrevendría; la paz no existe.

Con esas palabras dichas, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Bulma envolvió las mantas apretadamente alrededor de su desnudez y asintió con calma. Él tenía _razón_ , sin embargo, eso no significaba que requiriera entrenar tanto. ¿Empujaría su cuerpo así para siempre?, ¿no llegaría a un punto dónde no conseguiría hacer más progresos?

Debería haberse vuelto a dormir, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Su mente estaba trabajando y alerta, y no había forma de que encontrara el sueño otra vez, al menos no todavía. Suspiró, se quitó las mantas y se dirigió hacia el armario.

Bulma agarró lo más simple que pudo: un short blanco y una camiseta amarilla. ¿Quién en el mundo, excepto Vegeta, estaría despierto en este momento? Se peinó y lo imitó saliendo de la habitación.

La casa se sentía en extremo silenciosa menos la cámara de gravedad cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Ella _claramente_ necesitaría un café. Para su _sorpresa_ , el lugar no estaba vacío, su padre se hallaba en la mesa leyendo su periódico como solía hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí tan temprano?

—¿Papá? —dijo apenas escondiendo la sorpresa en su voz.

El doctor Briefs giró un poco y miró a su hija.

—Buenos días, Bulma —contestó como si fuera de lo más natural para los dos estar levantados en este momento.

—¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano? —le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la máquina de café.

El doctor Briefs dejó su periódico.

—Bueno, sabes, cuando tienes mi edad, a veces simplemente no puedes dormir por mucho tiempo.

Bulma asintió y se sirvió un café, arrastró sus pesados pies hacia la mesa y se desplomó en una de las sillas. Fue entonces que recordó la noche anterior y todo el incidente de las revistas, no había mejor momento que ahora para preguntar.

—Papá, ¿viste la colección de revistas de mamá anoche? —indagó mirando su taza.

El asintió.

—¿Por qué se detuvieron?

Un suspiro escapó del doctor Briefs al voltear para ver mejor a su hija. Amaba a su esposa, pero a veces, ella no tenía la capacidad de comprender completamente una delicada situación. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Bulma se habría enterado _algún día_.

—Los hice parar. —No quería entrar en detalles porque no deseaba que se sintiera culpable por esto. Él tomó la decisión por su propia cuenta. Sabía lo fuerte que era su hija, sin embargo, algunas de estas personas eran crueles. El mundo exterior no conocía completamente la situación o que Vegeta ni siquiera era de la Tierra para empezar.

Su hija parecía feliz y era todo lo que anhelaba, por eso se tomó la molestia de detenerlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma. Su padre estaba a menudo ocupado, no siempre allí y con todo, no hacía mal su trabajo. Todos sus actos los realizaba con las mejores intenciones en mente. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

Probablemente habría logrado manejarlo después de la primera punzada, pero era un lindo gesto de su parte.

—Gracias, papá —susurró.

Su padre le ofreció una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Estoy para servirte.

Cuando ella se apartó, él vio que había tenido razón. Después de todas las aventuras de su hija a lo largo de su vida, era capaz de manejar algo de publicidad injuriosa. Al fin y al cabo, ella podía con el saiyajin y él sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era a veces.

De repente, el momento de paz fue interrumpido por una voz chillona.

—¡Oh, cielos!, ¡todos están aquí! —exclamó Bunny mientras entraba a la cocina.

Bulma abrió la boca para hablar, pero cambió de opinión. Ni siquiera quería enterarse de qué hacía su madre tan temprano. A veces la encontraba a las tres de la madrugada horneando pan para el desayuno, incluso se preguntaba si solía dormir.

—Haré algunos panqueques —dijo Bunny y comenzó a vagar por sus sartenes.

De inmediato, el estómago de Bulma pareció discrepar con la idea. Por más que fuera demasiado pronto para que comiera algo, ella no dijo nada, ya que en la casa nunca había comida extra, no con Vegeta alrededor.

Pensar en un saiyajin la hizo pensar en otro. Terminó su café de un solo golpe y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, donde imaginaba que lo encontraría durmiendo. Simplemente quería echar un vistazo.

Llegó en un instante y asomó la cabeza. Tal como esperaba, Trunks dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Era en momentos como este que a ella le agradaba mirarlo y descubrir a quién se asemejaba más. A pesar de que era algo difícil de admitir, debía decir que él se estaba pareciendo a Vegeta.

Lo cual no era algo malo, al menos heredó sus ojos azules.

En aproximadamente ocho meses cumpliría dos años y le daba la impresión que era pronto. Ya tenía toda su fiesta de cumpleaños planeada. Esa vuelta de tiempo le recordó que para entonces, Trunks disfrutaría de un nuevo amigo.

Goku y ella habían sido buenos amigos desde que eran jóvenes y en su mente, podía ver que esto pasaba para que Trunks y el hijo de Goku y Milk lo fueran. Suponía que apenas habría una diferencia si fuera un niño o una niña, después de todo, no cambió nada en su caso.

Luego se quedó contemplando el ambiente. Pronto, todo el dormitorio que decoró se transformaría y probablemente habría un montón de autos y cosas así. Aunque tal vez no, si Vegeta tenía que decir algo al respecto.

En este momento Trunks era demasiado joven. Bulma ignoraba lo que sucedería una vez que creciera. ¿Cómo serían sus sesiones de entrenamiento? Vegeta era diferente cuando estaba a solas con ella o al menos le gustaba pensar eso. ¿Sería lo mismo con Trunks?

Quería creer que habría más en esas sesiones que solo entrenamiento. _Sabía_ que Vegeta era a su manera el mejor padre que podía ser para Trunks. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras dirigía su atención a su pequeño una vez más.

Si él no iba a compartir mucho sobre sí mismo con su hijo, Bulma lo haría. Vegeta podría no sospecharlo, pero hizo cosas buenas y ella ansiaba que su hijo las conociera. El niño ya admiraba a su padre y ella no veía nada malo con eso.

Vegeta había recorrido un largo camino y se transformó en algo así como un hombre de familia.

La idea la hizo reír, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

* * *

Usando nada más que un boxer, Vegeta salió del baño después de su ducha diaria. Cuando entró, todas las luces se hallaban apagadas, lo que lo indujo a creer que estaba dormida.

Se estiró un poco, tiró de las mantas y se metió en la cama. Quizás sería capaz de quedarse dormido antes de que ella comenzara a moverse, si bien eso era extremadamente improbable. Programó su despertador y descansó la cabeza sobre su almohada.

Entonces, ella habló.

—¿Vegeta? —le preguntó, su voz era casi un susurro.

¿No estaba durmiendo?

—¿Qué quieres, mujer? —La habría ignorado, pero la conocía muy bien. Si no le respondía, lo más probable era que lo molestaría hasta que él lo hiciera. Aunque, sorprendentemente, tenerla preguntando no lo fastidió tanto como debería.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma, podía decir por su voz que él estaba _tratando_ de sonar enojado, sin embargo, ahora conocía la verdad. No le importaba tolerarla tanto como en el pasado. Seguramente eso lo enfurecía y a ella le encantaba.

—Me compré algo hoy —dijo con una voz llena de diversión.

Cuando Bulma no profundizó sus palabras, Vegeta asumió que debía darse la vuelta para ver de qué hablaba. Por más que la habitación estuviera a oscuras, él podía ver perfectamente, así que se volvió para mirarla. ¿La mujer estaba abrazando a un… animal de peluche _amarillo?_

Se parecía a ese _juguete_ _viejo no hecho a prueba de niños_ que su hijo llevaba consigo todo el tiempo. En cambio, este era más delgado y más largo. ¿Qué demonios quería hacer con eso?

Su expresión lo delató y la sonrisa de ella creció.

—Lo _abrazaré_ mientras duermo, evitará que me mueva tanto.

Bulma podría haber seguido con su rutina habitual o incluso abrazar a Vegeta, pero no sería lo más cómodo para él. Ella era obstinada y aun así discernía cuando ciertas situaciones debían ser recompensadas con un compromiso. Esta era una. Obviamente, el príncipe saiyajin salió de su zona de confort para compartir un dormitorio con ella, por lo que no había nada de malo en tratar de hacerle esa _transición_ más fácil.

Él hizo un sonido que fue una mezcla entre una risa y una burla.

—Si pelearas cuando estás despierta como lo haces cuando duermes, quizás serías una luchadora decente, mujer.

Aunque era inusual en él, Bulma lograba escuchar la diversión entrelazada en su voz y una sonrisa disimulada llegó a sus labios. ¿Entonces incluso alguien como Vegeta podría bromear sobre esto? La idea de que ella le propinaba unos cuantos puñetazos era hilarante y de alguna manera entendía por qué lo encontraba frustrante y a la vez algo divertido.

Decidiendo ver hasta dónde llegaría, cambió levemente el tema.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo lo que necesito para mi satisfacción justo aquí —dijo dando toquecitos a lo largo de la forma del peluche _._

¿Qué mejor qué atacar el orgullo de un hombre? Especialmente cuando era el de Vegeta.

—Mujer, ambos sabemos que ese objeto inanimado no puede satisfacer tus exigencias mandonas.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—No soy _mandona_ , soy difícil de complacer.

Vegeta se burló.

—Apenas.

Por primera vez durante su conversación, Bulma se sentó en la cama y puso las manos en sus caderas. Estaba haciéndole cosquillas en su amor propio con sus palabras y no le gustó.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

A veces era demasiado fácil.

—Mujer, todo lo que tengo que hacer es ponerte las manos encima y te trasformas en un charco.

Esta vez ella lo miró con tanta intensidad que cualquiera se habría desintegrado en cenizas.

—No es así. —Bulma cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho—. Para tu información yo tengo un gran autocontrol.

A veces, era así.

Cuando él estaba usando ropa y no tratando de ser seductor.

Está bien, _quizás_ incluso cuando él no lo estaba intentando.

Maldita sea, ella iba a mantenerse firme hasta el final.

Esta vez, Vegeta se movió. Cuando Bulma lo vio sentarse y cerrar la distancia entre los dos, se sorprendió preguntándose cuándo comenzó a hacer tanto _calor_ en la habitación. La urgencia de lamerle los labios apareció, ella luchó y selló la boca. Los labios de Vegeta estaban tan cerca que casi podía saborearlos.

Bulma sabía exactamente lo que él trataba de hacer: intentaba demostrar que era más fuerte que ella, que con ese cuerpo caliente tenía el control absoluto. Le probaría que estaba equivocado. No era tan difícil, después de todo lo había hecho un par de veces en el pasado.

Bueno, fue _una vez_ , lo había hecho _una vez_ , ¿y qué?

Vegeta se desplazó para sujetarla por los costados, pero nunca la besó. En lugar de eso, su boca bajó hasta su cuello y ella sintió su cálido aliento cosquillearle la piel. Bulma no logró hacer nada excepto tomar una respiración profunda. Su sangre corrió rápidamente a su rostro y estaba bastante segura de que se encontraba nerviosa.

No era justo que él usara su cuerpo contra ella. De acuerdo, podía hacerle lo mismo, sin embargo, la experiencia le había enseñado que ese tipo de plan por lo general era contraproducente. Aun así, presionó su pecho contra el suyo.

Él no se detuvo cuando finalmente terminó de torturar la suave piel de su cuello con los labios. Eso de inmediato le envió a ella escalofríos por la espalda, pero rápidamente se recordó su objetivo: _debía_ demostrarle que tenía el control sobre sí misma.

Un momento, ¿cuál era el tema de esta discusión? Ya no conseguía acordarse.

Bulma estaba bastante segura de que su aroma la delataba. Aunque no podía culparla por excitarse, así que siempre y cuando mantuviera la compostura, estaría bien.

Y luego, Vegeta decidió jugar sucio.

Suavemente, con total inocencia, succionó el punto sensible cerca de su oreja. Un gemido escapó de ella y no alcanzó a evitar la debilidad en sus piernas; sus ojos se estrecharon, é _l quería jugar de esa forma, ¿eh?_

Bulma conocía su _lugar_ único. El descubrimiento fue meramente un accidente. Ella había pasado los dedos por donde solía estar su cola y lo sintió ponerse rígido y contener un _sonido_. En ese momento, como estaban en medio de algo, no lo analizó, pero ahora...

Sintiéndose audaz, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Como él no hizo nada para detenerla, supuso que pensaba que estaba cediendo o que no pensaba en ese punto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo encontró fácilmente. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera hacer algo, sus dedos lo recorrieron y él tensó su cuerpo.

Todo lo demás sucedió en un instante.

Antes de que Bulma parpadeara, se sintió presionada contra algo duro mientras lo escuchaba gemir en un segundo plano. Cuando ella enfocó sus orbes azules en su silueta, se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

Vegeta casi tenía un brillo maligno y la mantenía atrapada entre la pared y él mismo; pero ella no estaba _simplemente_ contra una pared, sino que levitaba sobre la cama. Bulma exhaló con fuerza, ya que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Al parecer, él no había apreciado su pequeño movimiento.

Vegeta acercó la boca a su oído y susurró.

—¿Así es cómo quieres jugar, mujer?

Sus palabras y su voz ronca fueron suficientes para hacerla excitarse más. Ella no asintió, solo inclinó apenas la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bulma notó que una de sus manos la agarraba del cuello y le apartaba la cabeza de la pared. Luego con la otra, en un instante, él le quitó la ropa interior y la tiró descuidadamente al suelo. Sin detenerse, sin una mirada y ni siquiera una advertencia, lo sintió empujar su longitud endurecida dentro de su núcleo goteante.

De inmediato, un gemido escapó de sus labios y rápidamente ella se encontró chocando contra la pared una y otra vez. El agarre en su cuello era lo único que le impedía a su cabeza hacer lo mismo.

La forma en que él martillaba dentro de ella, sus gruñidos... Bulma nunca lo había visto así antes, tan apasionado. Mientras la embestía cada vez más fuerte y profundo, no podía hacer otra cosa que enterrar el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y tratar de disminuir la fuerza de sus gritos.

Aunque estaba bastante segura de que todos en la casa lograban escucharla.

Sin pensarlo, ella le mordió un poco la piel del cuello y una oleada de lujuria la atravesó. A Vegeta, quien movió su cuello ligeramente para darle un mejor acceso, no parecía importarle sus acciones.

A medida que él continuaba, ella sentía la pared temblar por detrás y el deseo de sonreír apareció. Esta se volvía más débil con cada impacto y sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba: que probablemente pronto se daría por vencida.

Casi se encogió de hombros.

Podía permitirse una pared nueva.


	19. Capítulo Diecinueve

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

Advertencia: ¡limones!

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo diecinueve**

 **Todo a la vez**

El sol apenas se levantaba, pero ya se encontraba trabajando como un esclavo dentro de la cámara de gravedad. En realidad no se había acostado, permaneció despierto durante toda la noche llevando su cuerpo a nuevos límites; quizás lo hacía porque era la única forma de que lograra despejar la mente lo suficiente para pensar como era debido. Los impactos de sus golpes se volvieron más violentos y fuertes, y su respiración más superficial mientras el sudor goteaba por su frente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Toda la situación actual con la mujer era suficiente para hacer que le duelan los sesos. Cada cosa que sucedió durante las últimas semanas vino a estrellarse sobre él en un instante; el cambio de habitación, el sexo, tolerarla.

¿Lo tenía en la palma de su mano?

Dio un puñetazo contra la pared: _No_.

Todos sus actos en fechas recientes los hizo por su propia voluntad. Compartir una habitación no fue un pensamiento de lo más placentero al principio y Vegeta creía que hubiera sido más fácil decirle que se había vuelto loca por siquiera considerarlo; sin embargo, los hechos no ocurrieron así. Lo notó cuando la vio a los ojos en el momento en que ella estaba a punto de hablar: el fuego. Él era necio y tenía su orgullo, no obstante, una cosa que aprendió a lo largo de los años fue que cuando se trataba de ciertos asuntos, era imposible que la mujer cediera. Él podría ser extremadamente molesto, pero ella era insufrible. Si se hubiera negado, esa boca suya no se habría cerrado.

Y luego, esto hubiera descendido a la cuestión de la cámara de gravedad.

Era inútil amenazarla, no porque no quisiera, sino porque lo ignoraría. Si hubiera deseado lastimarla, deshacerse de ella, podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, mas no llevó nada a cabo. ¿Por qué le creería ahora? Vegeta no confiaba en el apego, hace mucho tiempo sintió ese vínculo por su pueblo y su planeta de origen, y le fue arrebatado; a partir de entonces, decidió que no volvería a repetir el error.

Y con todo, no podía matarla.

Le enfurecía que hubiera alguien en este universo a quien no mataría. Su hijo no contaba por razones obvias; el mocoso era _un mocoso_ , pero él era su sangre. Ella no, ella no era nada, no _debería_ ser nada y, aun así, sus vidas se encontraban entrelazadas.

Ella estaba en su espacio personal, en su cama, en todas partes.

Lo peor de todo fue que se lo permitió.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó ante la idea de cómo había dejado que las cosas se volvieran _normales_. Con demasiada frecuencia él tomaba su cuerpo, con demasiada frecuencia ella invadía su espacio. Aunque no le importaba el aumento en la cantidad de sexo, ¿por qué debería?, no había nada de malo en responder a las necesidades del cuerpo.

¿Y si fuera más qué eso?

Diablos, técnicamente podía tomar a cualquier mujer que deseara y no lo hacía. No quería a esas otras mujeres inmundas, a esas clase baja, putas.

Vegeta no conseguía recordar el momento en que la consideró buena. Él no compartiría un dormitorio con alguien que estaba por _debajo_ suyo y, al final, ¿eso importaba? Una habitación mejor era una mejor y, claramente, la nueva era mucho mejor que la anterior; pero ¿la vida qué en la actualidad llevaba lo complacía?, ¿prefería estar con ella y con su hijo o en el espacio completamente solo, entrenando hasta que su cuerpo cayera exhausto? Siempre había sido un solitario, siempre había trabajado mejor por su cuenta que con los demás.

Aquí, dividía su día. Pasaba la mayor parte entrenando, sin embargo, existían esos otros intervalos: estaban las horas quitadas cuando entrenaba a su hijo, los momentos del día en que la veía y que duraban más de lo debido, sus momentos en la noche. Si estuviera solo en un planeta desierto, entrenaría todo el tiempo y ¿para qué? Había alcanzado el nivel de super saiyajin, había llegado a la cima, ¿qué venía después de eso?, no lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que él no era el más fuerte; Kakaroto, ese idiota, todavía era superior. Era cierto que hasta ahora seguía _muerto_ , no obstante, Vegeta se encontraba convencido de que sería temporal; el payaso no permanecería en el otro lado para siempre.

Debía ser mejor que él, era su destino; había nacido superior y no era un deseo que desaparecería.

Pero algo sucedió que hizo a Kakaroto más fuerte; aun así no era nada que Vegeta no pudiera obtener. La idea de que la gente a la que Kakaroto apreciaba era la fuente de su poder pasó por su mente, después de todo, ¿no fue esa siempre la principal diferencia entre ellos?

Y ahora, ¿estaba comenzando a tener lo que él atesoraba?

No, existía una diferencia. Kakaroto los aceptaba, los necesitaba y los amaba; Vegeta no estaba seguro de desear entender el concepto de familia. ¿Era eso lo que tenía? Todo había sido un mero accidente, si no hubiera sido por una noche imprudente, no poseería nada de esto; serían solo él y ella.

Luego vino otra pregunta: ¿le molestaba?

Era algo perturbador para su vida que estuviera aquí con ella y su hijo. Eso no lo cambiaba, ¿verdad? Aún entrenaba todo lo que quería, tenía acceso a una gran cantidad de comida y a todo el equipo de entrenamiento que alguna vez precisara; c _ada_ _uno_ de sus deseos y necesidades se podían satisfacer aquí mismo, ¿eso era tan malo? De acuerdo, la mujer llegaba a ser molesta a veces, pero al menos no cedía frente a él. Por lo general, ella seguía ofreciéndole un buen desafío y, _mentalmente_ , era la única que lograba hacerlo. Aunque a menudo la etiquetaba como tal, estaba lejos de ser una idiota, que era más de lo que podía decir sobre la mayoría de las personas con las que ella pasaba el rato.

¿Era su situación tan _horrible_ qué debía marcharse? Realmente no.

Él también había tomado la decisión de quedarse y entrenar a su hijo, no podía irse. Además, el contacto físico entre él y ella era inevitable, lo había aprendido a lo largo de los años; entonces ¿por qué hacerlo tan difícil? Era mucho más simple ahora, ¿no?

Y todo lo hizo por su propia voluntad.

Por ninguna otra razón.

* * *

Era oficial, su columna la estaba _matando_. Bulma se sentó en la cama, puso ambas manos encima de su trasero y trató echar la espalda hacia atrás. No tenía idea de en qué posición durmió, pero su cuerpo había sufrido. Un gemido se le escapó al estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Kamisama, podría dormir por otras diez horas.

Últimamente era como si no descansara al dormir. Tal vez se debía a la cantidad inusual de actividad _física_ que realizaba, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado. Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastró hasta sus labios ante la idea, no iba a quejarse de eso.

Finalmente, después de un poco de convicción, Bulma quitó las mantas de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. Iba caminando en dirección al baño cuando de pronto se detuvo antes de llegar allí; sus ojos parpadearon ante su calendario en busca de cualquier cosa que debiera hacer hoy, tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a suceder. Echó un vistazo a las fechas, sin embargo, lo único que veía eran los informes que se comprometió a presentar. Se encogió de hombros, estaba lista para continuar avanzando, cuando notó el día: el dieciseisavo. No debería haber significado nada aunque era así. Y luego contó: _dos_.

Eso no era nada, era normal. No era nada fuera de lo común que el periodo de una mujer no llegara a tiempo, a veces el estrés podía producirlo también. Ella todavía no estaba retrasada; bien, no realmente. Bulma quería decirse a sí misma que no se preocupara, pero aun así se asustó un poco, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Había quedado embarazada de Trunks después de _una vez_ , conociendo su suerte...

Negó violentamente con la cabeza, no pensaría en eso ahora. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a tomar una ducha fría para distraerse, cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Bulma giró solo lo suficientemente rápido para ver a Vegeta entrar. Una mirada hacia él y podía decir que llegó del todo agotado.

¿No había venido a la cama anoche?

Él probablemente la habría ignorado y se hubiera ido a dormir si no fuera por su aroma. Se detuvo en seco para oler mejor. Ella sentía muchas emociones diferentes en ese momento, no obstante, las que más lo golpearon fueron el _miedo_ y el nerviosismo. Arqueó una de sus cejas ligeramente antes de verla, pero ella se negó a devolverle la mirada. Al instante Vegeta supo que algo no andaba bien, ¿por qué estaba asustada? Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras caminaba en su dirección; por lo general, no le importaban todos los cambios de humor que ella sufría, aunque esta vez... parecía como si intentara esconderle algo.

Vegeta llegó justo en frente suyo y se detuvo cuando sus narices casi se tocaron. Él no pronunció ni una palabra, a pesar de eso, sus ojos penetraron en su alma, ¿por qué la veía parpadear así? Esta vez ella lo miraba, más él no creía en esa máscara. ¿Qué podría desear mantener en secreto? Casi dio un brinco cuando él entró: no sospechaba de su presencia y todo su ki se hallaba perturbado. Estaba agotado y no deseaba lidiar con esto ahora, pero si era algo que le concernía, quería estar al tanto.

—Vegeta —dijo Bulma al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente era que _él lo sabía_ , aun así, luego se calmó pensando que no había nada que saber, absolutamente nada sucedía. Quizás estaba, de hecho, unos días atrasada, sin embargo no era nada para hacer un drama, ¿por qué debería compartir eso con él? Tal vez si su miedo se hacía real, entonces sí.

Pero ahora, solo provocaría una pelea.

Y ella no podía estar embarazada, había tomado precauciones esta vez. Se suponía que el control de la natalidad era a prueba incluso de saiyajins, se aseguró de eso. No, esto era solo un retraso debido a que paraba ocupada y se estresaba por todo, era la única explicación lógica. Ahora bien, ¿y si Vegeta era capaz de confirmarle las cosas? Él sentía el ki. Si se concentraba lo suficiente y ella estaba embarazada, podría sentirlo, ¿verdad? Aunque ¿cómo preguntarle sin levantar sus sospechas?, ¿lo lograría?

—¿Notaste algo diferente en mí? —preguntó poniendo fin a la profunda concentración en que él se encontraba.

Una vez más, los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon. ¿Algo diferente? En seguida la miró de pies a cabeza y no vio ninguna diferencia con la forma en que lucía la última vez. Ella estaba al tanto de que a él no le importaba nada de lo que hacía con su apariencia, entonces, ¿por qué preguntarle?

Vegeta también sabía que no intentaba distraerlo, no había rastros de mentiras. Era solo una pregunta, pero tal vez no se refería a su apariencia exterior. ¿Quería decir por dentro? No muchas cosas podrían ser diferentes en su interior, no se volvió más fuerte...

Ella no quería decir que...

Si era posible, sus ojos se volvieron más fríos.

—Mujer... —dijo con una voz amenazadora.

 _Maldición_ , ¿la había descubierto tan rápido? De acuerdo, él no era un idiota y aun así no creía que hiciera la conexión tan pronto.

Suspiró.

—Solo dímelo, Vegeta.

Una sensación surgió dentro de él y no estaba seguro de que se trataba. Vegeta comprendió que no era miedo, pero no podía identificarlo. Una cosa si tenía en claro, se sentía furioso. Sin embargo, dejó de lado ese sentimiento por el momento, cerró los ojos y se concentró en ella tratando de detectar cualquier rastro de _otro_ ki y durante un largo tiempo permaneció así, no queriendo detectar eso, si es que eso existiera. Mientras tanto, su furia crecía, ¿no había mencionado ella hace un tiempo qué todo había sido resuelto? Era obvio que no fue así. Ciertamente no habría sido tan descuidado si se lo hubiera advertido. No podía hacer una cosa bien, ¿verdad? Su paciencia era escasa ya que no había dormido y esto era lo último a lo que pretendía hacer frente.

Pasaron más minutos antes de que finalmente abriera los ojos.

—No.

Bulma se sintió aliviada. No era como si no deseara otro hijo, pero era más que obvio que este no era el momento, aunque ahora iba a tener que discutir con un Vegeta extremadamente enojado. Quizás hubiera sido mejor mantener sus preocupaciones para sí misma, solo que ya era un poco tarde.

Vegeta no le habló, ni reaccionó; en lugar de eso, pasó junto a ella, entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Bulma suspiró, tanto por una ducha. Mirando hacia la puerta del baño, sacudió la cabeza: saiyajin obstinado. Caminó hacia su armario porque debía vestirse a toda prisa, tenía un niño pequeño a quien cuidar. No tardó más de unos minutos en ponerse la ropa y salir.

Vegeta la sintió alejarse, pero su enojo no disminuyó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? La había oído hablar con su madre, él era muy consciente de su deseo de expandir la familia y no quería eso. Aunque debería ser la culpable del primer embarazo, técnicamente no era así. No se suponía que sucediera, no pretendieron que ocurriera. En cambio ahora, especialmente ahora, ella debería haber aprendido la lección. Vegeta confiaba en sus sentidos y estaba seguro que no había detectado nada, aun así, no esperaría a que ocurriera de nuevo. Ya a veces lo sofocaba su situación actual y no tenía la intención de aumentarlo.

Él jamás planeó ser padre, no después de la pérdida de su planeta.

Además de eso, nunca tuvo la intención de ser la clase de figura paterna que el suyo había sido. Vegeta era su propia persona, no obstante, el único modelo de referencia que tuvo fue él y fue un ejemplo horrible. Había sido tan débil, lo suficientemente débil como para entregarle su propio hijo a su enemigo, lo suficientemente débil como para hundirse bajo la presión de Freezer.

Francamente, obedecer a Freezer no sirvió de nada, los destruyó de todos modos. Su padre murió sin su orgullo y Vegeta perdió el suyo al desaparecer su pueblo. Entonces ¿por qué seguir una línea que no tenía sentido?, ¿por qué continuar la línea de una raza que estaba muerta? Sus pensamientos a menudo habían sido esos, pero ahora, no sabía qué pensar. A veces, toda la situación hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Se hallaba confundido, este no era el tipo de situación en la que pensó que terminaría, ya ni siquiera era él. Vegeta no era un padre y ciertamente no era humano, esta no era la forma en que debería estar actuando.

Mató a mucha gente y eso lo llenó de felicidad, alegría y orgullo, ¿por qué no lo hacía más? Kamisama sabía que era bueno en eso. Por sí solo pudo destruir un planeta completo con solo mover un dedo, ¿por qué no se encontraba en el espacio haciendo aquello en lo que era el mejor?

En lugar de eso, estaba aquí con ella.

Una cosa era segura, no engendraría otro mocoso. Podría decir que no volvería a tocar a la mujer, pero se estaría mintiendo; no debido a una debilidad, sino por las necesidades de su cuerpo. Ya no tenía que contenerse más, así que ¿por qué debería?

 _O_ _diaba_ hablar y no lo haría; él le ordenaría que hiciera algo al respecto _correctamente_ esta vez.

Ser padre no estaba en su sangre, no nació para eso. El suyo se lo dejó bien en claro: reprodúcete en aras de un heredero y a la primera oportunidad que tengas, sacrifícalo para salvar tu propia vida. No existe la piedad en este mundo, eso era lo que le habían enseñado.

Hubiera preferido que lo mataran cuando era un niño a que su padre lo entregara a Freezer, sin embargo, el Rey Vegeta vio la situación desde una perspectiva diferente.

Él no sería ese hombre.

* * *

No había dormido, ni entrenado a su hijo.

Hoy se estuvo centrando en esforzarse demasiado hasta el punto en que su cuerpo no logró soportarlo. Planeó tomarse un descanso después de la ducha, cosa que no pudo concretar. Demasiados pensamientos daban vueltas por su mente y no era capaz de bregar con la mayoría de ellos.

Ella tenía la culpa.

Ahora era casi medianoche y acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad. Sabía que ya estaría en la cama, probablemente dormida, pero él no la quería así, quería que estuviera despierta. La necesitaba lúcida porque debían sostener una conversación. No dejaría que otro mocoso fuera engendrado, uno era demasiado. Mientras Vegeta se dirigía a la habitación, se aseguró de ser tan ruidoso como fuera posible, casi daba pisotones. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar haciéndolo a propósito. No tardó demasiado en llegar y cuando al fin lo hizo, prácticamente abrió la puerta de un solo manotazo.

Para su sorpresa, Bulma no dormía, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio cubierto por un montón de papeles, con una mano en el corazón. No había esperado que apareciera tan violentamente. De otro lado, por la forma en que terminó su última conversación, no era una sorpresa que no estuviera de buen humor. Lo observó cerrar la distancia entre los dos. No le llevó mucho tiempo a ella reconocer la expresión de su rostro: quería hablar. Era un espectáculo tan raro que nunca lo había olvidado. Giró su cuerpo un poco para obtener una mejor vista de él cuando se detuvo a su lado.

Vegeta apoyó una mano en el escritorio y se inclinó un poco para parecer prácticamente amenazante; sin embargo, _casi_ tuvo el efecto opuesto. ¿Podría en realidad ser culpada? Él estaba exponiendo su fuerte torax entrenado frente de su cara... ¿cómo más se suponía qué ella debía reaccionar?

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Bulma de manera _demasiado_ inocente.

Los labios de Vegeta _casi_ formaron un rictus.

—No habrá más mocosos, mujer.

A ese respecto, no le importaba lo que ella había dicho o lo que quería. Uno era suficiente, uno era demasiado. Ella lo conservó, incluso cuando la hizo a un lado, pero ahora se pondría firme. Él ya había hecho _demasiadas_ concesiones solo para evitar que gritara, esta vez no irían por el mismo camino.

—No te preocupes —contestó antes de mirar hacia otro lado—. Ya tomé precauciones, incluso _contra_ un ejército de saiyajins. —Casi soltó una risita.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior: porque todo podría fallar, porque podría haber sucedido de cualquier forma.

—Tuve dos días de retraso y me sorprendiste cuando me enteré. Solo estaba un poco asustada. —Él no parecía muy convencido—. Retrasarse unos días suele ocurrirle a mucha gente.

Ella lo sintió retirar el brazo y era como si pudiera respirar mejor.

—Yo tampoco quiero otro —agregó

Bien, tal vez era una pequeña mentira. Ella sí quería, pero ahora no. Eventualmente, si las cosas alguna vez llegaban a ser _normales_ o mejor para ellos, quizás lo mencionaría. Por ahora, uno era suficiente. Incluso si Trunks fuera el único hijo que tendría, sería la mujer más feliz de la Tierra. Vegeta no le creyó, bueno, no completamente. Aun así, _estaba convencido de_ que ella disponía del suficiente respeto y _orgullo_ para no hacer algo tan mayúsculo a sus espaldas. Podría ser un tanto tramposa para salirse con la suya a veces y con todo, él era consciente de que ella no era así cuando se trataba de problemas importantes. Además, la olía antes o durante y sabía que la atraparían.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, el sudor goteaba por su cuerpo incluso después de su intenso entrenamiento.

Bulma lo miró, todavía se mordía el labio inferior. A ella le gustaba la limpieza y también a Vegeta; podría tomar tres duchas al día si tuviera que hacerlo, pero viéndolo tan salvaje y sucio... además, acababan de sostener una conversación _normal_... sus sentidos le estaban cosquilleando.

Era usual para las parejas hablar sobre tener hijos y que Vegeta hiciera algo así, resultaba casi adorable. Y significaba que en su mente, él aún seguía embarcado en una _larga aventura_ para los dos. Él era rudo y necesitaba ser _domesticado_ solo un poco, sin embargo, había recorrido un largo camino del hombre que solía ser. Aunque se había suavizado, no cambió exactamente. Su personalidad seguía siendo la misma y lo más probable era que fuera eso lo que más amaba. Una vez que Yamcha dejó sus malas costumbres, se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente, pero él no. Por otro lado, en este punto no valía la pena compararlos.

Vegeta podía sentir sus ojos como si lo estuviera quemando e inclinó sutilmente la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. La excitación que ella desprendía estaba presente en la habitación y casi se rio por lo bajo. Para ser honestos, si hubiera sabido todo este tiempo que la mujer tenía un deseo sexual tan alto, podría haberlo aprovechado. Él distaba mucho de ser gentil con ella. En realidad, dado que el sexo se había convertido en algo más habitual para los dos, cada vez se volvía más rudo; pero advertía que a ella no le importaba. Vegeta estaba comenzando a familiarizarse muy bien con el cuerpo de Bulma: romántico no era como a ella le gustaba, lo cual le iba bien porque no lo hacía _suave_.

A pesar de que compartieron un dormitorio y mantuvieron relaciones sexuales ocasionales, durante un tiempo creyó que ella esperaría algo de él, mas no fue así. Aparte de _aquella_ ocasión después de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, nunca quiso nada que él no quisiera dar; de alguna manera eso lo complacía, había menos con lo que molestarme. Lo que él ambicionaba lo conseguía y por lo general, lo que no pretendía discutir, _no_ lo _hacía_. A veces se encontraba haciendo _concesiones_ , pero solo cuando no deseaba escuchar sus lloriqueos o sus quejas.

Era cierto que ella no le exigía ninguna _emoción_ , no obstante, eso no significaba que se quedara callada. Le _encantaba_ usar su fuerte voz cada vez que se enojaba, lo cual era bastante frecuente. Por otra parte, disfrutaba enfureciéndola, mordía el anzuelo tan fácilmente todo el tiempo.

Vegeta levantó la cabeza un poco y sus ojos se encontraron.

Estaba exhausto y debería estar tomando una ducha. No le importaba el sudor y la suciedad cuando luchaba o entrenaba, fuera de eso, disfrutaba de la limpieza; sin embargo, ella se negaba a apartar la mirada. Aunque no debería haberle importado, simplemente no podía romper el contacto visual.

Vegeta acaba de tener una breve conversación _seria_ con ella sobre _no_ quedar embarazada y aun así, estaba excitada. Todos los días, la mujer lo confundía más y más. Podía fácilmente tomarla, tal vez en el escritorio desordenado, pero prefería torturarla. Finalmente, fue él quien desvió la mirada.

Casi veía la protesta en sus ojos al hacerlo. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus facciones mientras se dirigía al baño sin volverse hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Después de todo, él todavía era el que tenía el control.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Parecía que la mujer disponía de una forma particular de tomar venganza. Por más que sus _ejercicios_ durante el sueño no fueran tan malos, aún se hallaban presentes. Su solución solo había medio resuelto el problema. La mayor parte del tiempo, ella todavía se movía tanto que botaba el peluche de la cama y una vez más él se encontraba siendo presa de sus ataques.

Esta noche no tenía paciencia para eso.

Su actual reflexión sobre los últimos acontecimientos estaba jugando con su mente y pequeñas cosas lo molestaban mucho más de lo normal. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse cuando la sintió envolver las piernas con las suyas. No le gustaba estar tan entrelazado.

Luego, ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio un golpe en la cara, él cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Con un movimiento rápido, se levantó, se colocó encima y la inmovilizó, pero Bulma ni siquiera se inmutó. Vegeta miró su rostro durmiente desde arriba.

Ella descansaba sin dudas, sin ninguna preocupación.

¿Cómo podía dormir tan pacíficamente?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué él tuvo un sueño tranquilo, un momento de descanso en el que no tuviera pesadillas ni destellos de su pasado?, ¿cuándo se despertó _sin_ gotas de sudor cayendo por su nuca? No podía recordarlo, probablemente porque _nunca_ sucedió.

La vida de ella era muy diferente, pensaba que experimentó el dolor y el sufrimiento o incluso la pérdida, pero no era así, no en la medida de él. Y sintió envidia de su tranquilidad. ¿Alguna vez conocería ese sentimiento? Fue entonces cuando decidió despertarla, tal vez para molestarla o simplemente porque no podía soportar cómo se movía cuando dormía. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la sacudió, tratando de alejarla de su sueño. Aunque sus movimientos fueron bruscos, ella no se despertó. _C_ _asi_ puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a intentarlo.

—Vegeta, por favor —murmuró, sus párpados todavía estaban cerrados.

Intentó volverse a su lado de la cama, pero él no la dejó. Vegeta cerró su control inmovilizándole las piernas usando las suyas. La mujer no iría a ningún lado. Bulma levantó las manos y se aferró a su cuello. Ella presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, sin embargo, él podía decir por su ritmo de respiración que no estaba despierta.

Era casi demasiado tentador.

—¿Por favor qué, mujer? —preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

En lugar de responder con palabras, ella gimió y retorció su cuerpo como si se encontrara frustrada.

Hace unos minutos, él era el que se había sentido frustrado, pero ahora, ella demostraba ser entretenida. No estaba acostumbrado a una Bulma durmiendo o semidespierta, o al menos, no habituado a interactuar con ella en ese estado. Bajó las manos y la agarró por la cintura. Como si pensara que él le había dado lo que necesitaba, ella balanceó las caderas. Parecía que el contacto la despertaba lentamente, porque abrió los ojos con mucha suavidad. Su mente todavía permanecía borrosa y confundida, y no tenía la seguridad de sí estaba despierta o soñando.

¿Por qué Vegeta se hallaba tan cerca?

Él se inclinó hasta que su boca llegó a su oído.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió con una voz casi sensual.

Ella era una mujer orgullosa, nunca suplicaba, siempre exigía; pero en estos instantes, estaba en un momento de debilidad. Probablemente él trataba de aprovecharse de eso, aunque ella era la que lo hacía demasiado accesible, era la que se permitía ser tan vulnerable. Los labios de Bulma se separaron ligeramente; tenía que estar durmiendo o soñando, Vegeta no estaría encima suyo en el medio de la noche, él la evitaba como la peste. Una sonrisa milimétrica apareció en su rostro mientras que el resto de sus facciones aún parecían dormidas y confundidas.

—A ti —respondió, su voz era apenas un susurro.

Rápidamente ella sintió que se formaba un charco de calor en el fondo de su vientre y ansió el alivio. ¿Por qué Vegeta se portaba tan sensual? Le acarició el cabello e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

La mujer no tenía idea, pero se estaba ofreciendo en una posición muy sumisa al exponer su cuello de esa manera. Él enterró la nariz en la curvatura de este y absorbió su aroma. Necesitaba que lo dijera de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres de _mí_?

Le apetecía que _quisiera_ esto. Tal vez deseaba el control. Esta no era su casa, era de ella; no era su dinero, era el suyo. Todo lo que él poseía era su orgullo. La mayoría de las veces la veía actuar como si tuviera el control y esta vez, iba a recuperar el poder; la despojaría de eso.

Dudaba que a ella le importa.

Vegeta quería que _jamás_ dejara de enfrentarlo y, al mismo tiempo, su sumisión en ciertas áreas. Sin embargo, a ella casi nunca le gustaba dejar de tener la sartén por el mango. Él estaba a punto de cambiar eso.

Una Bulma muy soñolienta bajo la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Vegeta, la puso sobre la ropa que cubría su longitud y la mantuvo allí.

 _Que mujer tan vulgar_.

Ella no deseaba despertarse, esto se sentía tan bien. Él nunca la provocaba, pero cielos, en este momento, le encantaba que lo hiciera. Quizás necesitaría más sueños como este en el futuro, porque todo su cuerpo temblaba con ansias. Vegeta bajó una de sus manos hacia su ropa interior y suavemente insertó unos dedos por dentro de la prenda íntima. La sintió estremecerse bajo su toque. Ella casi echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió un dedo en su clítoris. Contuvo un gemido cuando él insertó un dígito en su interior.

Ella siempre estaba goteando y él sabía que se hallaba lista. Aun así, no pasaría hasta que le dijera lo que quería oír. Quizás era un deseo tonto, sin embargo, tenía ganas de eso. Deseaba que esta mujer le suplicara que la tomara. Por lo general, era incluso la que iniciaba el acto sexual. Esta vez no.

Vegeta intensificó la velocidad de su dedo dentro de ella, la sintió retorcerse debajo suyo y su sonrisa de suficiencia creció.

—Por favor —exigió ella.

Y él siguió burlándose.

—¿Por favor, qué? —preguntó con una voz cargada de orgullo.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si ella le decía eso de verdad, su ego aumentaría de tamaño. Pero en este momento, esto se sentía bien y la veía querer más. No podía reprocharle estar dormida, ¿no? Y técnicamente, ni siquiera tenía que saberlo.

Ella arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás de improviso.

—Fóllame, Vegeta. —Sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos y podía ver sus orbes azules centellear en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Él parecía bastante satisfecho con su pedido. La agarró de las caderas y antes de que ella pudiera entender lo que hacía, intercambió las posiciones. Vegeta quedó acostado de espaldas y ella ahora se sentaba encima de él. Bulma estaba un poco confundida, pero le explicó las cosas muy rápido.

—Mujer, si lo quieres, métetelo.

Mordisqueando su labio inferior, ella lo miró y se alzó de cuclillas sobre su pecho. Al ver lo que _trataba_ de hacer, Vegeta le dio una mano. Le quitó la ropa interior, dejando su parte inferior desnuda. Con dificultad ella se elevó y lo colocó en su entrada con un solo movimiento, se empujó sobre su longitud y gimió en voz alta.

Era casi difícil para Vegeta no soltar un gruñido.

Su ritmo era un poco torpe y no se encontraba seguro de si era porque no tenía mucha o ninguna experiencia en esa posición, o era debido a su estado actual. A veces, por la forma en que lo miraba, se preguntaba si estaba realmente despierta.

Bulma se sentía débil, era como si sus piernas no tuvieran el poder suficiente para ayudarla a ir a la velocidad que deseaba; pese a todo, siguió esforzándose. Por un momento, todo se sentía demasiado real. ¿De verdad estaba teniendo sexo con Vegeta? No tenía sentido, nunca la despertaría a mitad de la noche para esto.

Vegeta sujetó sus caderas y la ayudó a aumentar el ritmo ya que no era suficiente para él. Los difíciles movimientos causaban que sus senos saltaran de arriba hacia abajo, pero él no podía verlos ya que los cubría su camisola. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos con las manos, ella hizo una jugada inesperada. La sintió contraer los músculos vaginales a su alrededor y por un segundo, todo su control escapó. Concentró su atención en ella y la vio gimiendo y sacudiendo la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras intentaba guiar el ritmo. Estaba empujando violentamente su culo contra él al impulsar las caderas de arriba hacia abajo.

Súbitamente, ella se dejó caer. Se inclinó hacia adelante manteniendo sus movimientos y puso las manos en la cama, sus senos cubiertos se ubicaron al nivel de su rostro y se negaba a dejar de apretar.

Si ella no se detenía pronto, él no podía garantizar cuánto resistiría. Ya estaba fatigado, no había conseguido descansar y esto no ayudaba. Ella gimió su nombre más fuerte, continuó así por varios minutos hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo y de repente explotó, su voz se hizo más intensa cuando llegó al clímax y todo lo que él logró hacer cuando finalmente la sintió soltarse fue verterse en su interior.

No le llevó demasiado tiempo desmayarse sobre Vegeta quien percibió que los latidos de su corazón volvían a desacelerar. Se quedó acostado allí por unos minutos más antes de que casi la arrojara fuera de él hacía un lado de la cama. Luego pasó los dedos por su espesa melena, se sentía casi frustrado.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

* * *

Todo lo que él podía escuchar era la _molesta_ llamada del teléfono. Trató de volver a su estado de sueño, sin embargo, el sonido exasperante se negó a cesar. Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió sus ojos de ónix. Una vez que estuvo más despierto, maldijo. ¿Cuándo ella había puesto un teléfono en el dormitorio?, nunca lo había visto antes. Otra maldición salió de sus labios y giró hacia un lado para mirar a la mujer: sus piernas casi colgaban de la cama y sus brazos descansaban sobre él. Con un movimiento, se los quitó de encima, pero aun así, ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Como sabía que estaba a segundos de destruir el molesto objeto, la sacudió con violencia. Esta vez pareció funcionar ya que lentamente reveló sus orbes azules.

El intenso ruido hizo que Bulma sintiera que su cabeza se hallaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó entrecerrando los párpados.

—Mujer, solo responde el maldito teléfono —ordenó y luego recostó nuevamente su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Mientras Bulma procesaba las palabras, miró el reloj, los números rojos se reflejaban en su rostro: _las tres y veinte de la madrugada_. No había forma de que pudiera volver a dormir ahora. Insultó a quien tuvo la idea de llamar tan tarde. Cuando la escuchó agarrar el teléfono y detener el sonido molesto, esperó a enterarse quién era el que hablaba.

—¿Aló? —respondió con voz ronca—. ¿Milk? Espera, no... un momento. ¿Gohan?

Por supuesto, la _arpía_.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de inmediato.

—Voy para allá. —Sin darle a Milk la oportunidad de decir no, colgó el teléfono y saltó de la cama.

La idea de Milk casi sola, a punto de dar a luz le causó un poco de tristeza en el corazón. Ella conocía muy bien la situación. La última vez, Milk tuvo a Goku, pero ahora, estaba desamparada. A Bulma no le importaba lo que la mujer obstinada quisiera, no la dejaría. De alguna manera, se sentía demasiado doloroso. Tal vez lo hacía por sus propios sentimientos y no le importaba. Torpemente y en medio de la oscuridad, se dirigió al interruptor de la luz y lo encendió; eso le valió un casi _gruñido_ de Vegeta. Oh, cierto, había olvidado que estaba allí.

—Lo siento —murmuró y recorrió su armario, tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse.

No, no había forma de que pudiera volver a dormirse con esa molesta mujer despierta. Se quitó las mantas del cuerpo y pasó los dedos por su cabello puntiagudo. Vegeta no necesitaba que ella le contara lo que pasaba, ya que era bastante fácil de entender. El próximo mocoso de Kakaroto iba a nacer. Como si uno ya no fuera suficiente y el idiota no estaba allí. Bulma miró en su dirección y juntó los labios: él se encaminaba a hacer su rutina habitual de la mañana, quizás unas horas antes. Entre tanto, ella se encontraba tan estresada que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. No podía evitarlo, pero esperaba que el _trabajo de parto_ de Milk no fuera como el suyo. Todavía recordaba toda la sangre y lo preocupada que se sintió por la seguridad de Trunks.

No estaba segura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Si Milk planeó dar a luz en casa, ¿eso significaba qué tendría que llevar algunas cápsulas o la conduciría a un hospital? Cuando su mente se llenó de pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía de pie en la habitación, sin ningún progreso hecho. Tomaría una cápsula por si acaso y se preocuparía por eso _una vez_ que aterrizara en la casa de su amiga. Bulma se puso un jean y una camiseta, y agarró su caja de cápsulas. Sacó el aerojet más veloz que tenía y se dirigió hacia afuera, esperando llegar allí lo suficientemente rápido o al menos antes de que Milk diera a luz.

Vegeta sintió que ella salía de la casa a una velocidad que no sabía que tenía. Se echó agua en el rostro y se secó la piel con una toalla cercana. Decidió olvidarse de la súbita oleada de energía para concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido interrumpido por otro ruido muy irritante.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Trunks a través del monitor y su rabia subió a un nuevo nivel. Primero que nada, el niño no había mostrado un comportamiento tan infantil en mucho tiempo y segundo, todo estaba sucediendo en un día para molestarlo. Hubiera dejado que la madre de la mujer cuidara del mocoso, pero tenía otra cosa en mente. La mujer no seguía allí para protestar y como se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, pensó que era el momento de agregar unas pocas horas al tiempo que Trunks pasaba en la cámara de gravedad.

No entrenaría, solo subiría la gravedad más alta de lo que usualmente hacía cuando el mocoso estaba en el lugar y vería cómo se las arreglaba. En los últimos días había sido demasiado blando con él, en cambio ahora llevaría las cosas un peldaño más arriba.

Una vez que Vegeta terminó su rutina habitual de aseo, salió de la habitación para buscar a su Trunks. Era hora de ponerse serio.

* * *

Tres horas agotadoras.

Ese fue el tiempo que tardó en nacer Goten. Milk se había _negado_ a ir a un hospital, alegando que no lo hizo con Gohan y que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para dar a luz a su propio hijo. Bulma se _sorprendió_ por las palabras que salieron de ella mientras _pujaba_. Una cosa era segura, hizo una nota mental para nunca sacar a Milk de sus casillas. El nombre de Goku surgió varias veces durante sus intensos gritos, pero no estaba convencida de que se diera cuenta de que lo decía. Eso drenó y casi le costó la mano a Bulma, y aun así, se sentía contenta de haberla acompañado. El nacimiento de un saiyajin no era del todo fácil y dado que eran las únicas que daban a luz a niños así, pensó que debían permanecer unidas.

Había percibido que una nueva sensación la embargaba cuando vio a Milk sostener a Goten por primera vez. Dios, eso le recordaba tanto a Trunks. Y, por supuesto, Gohan fue más que adorable cuando cargó a su hermanito. No tenía dudas de que él sería el hermano mayor perfecto y, tal vez, llenara los vacíos que Goku no podía, porque no se hallaba presente.

Permaneció una hora más después del nacimiento para ayudar a Milk a restablecerse. Francamente, no le hubiese importado quedarse más tiempo, pero casi la había echado. No era que su amiga no estuviera agradecida, sin embargo, Bulma sabía que tenía su orgullo. En especial con Goku marchándose todo el tiempo, ella se había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de nadie y hacía un gran trabajo en eso. Ahora que llegaba a casa, podía sentir que la falta de sueño se apoderaba de ella. No existía nada que quisiera más que desmayarse en su cama por unas horas. Claro, tenía la certeza de que ese escenario seguramente sería imposible de alcanzar. Miró su reloj y notó que eran casi las ocho en punto. Lo más probable era Trunks ya se hubiera despertado, imaginaba que su madre lo cuidaba ahora.

Obviamente sus padres no tenían ni idea de a dónde había ido, porque estaba segura de que Vegeta no compartió la información con ellos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando abrió la puerta principal y entró a la casa. Por supuesto, ahora, todos se habrían levantado. Bulma se quitó los zapatos, dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se arrastró hasta la cocina.

Tan pronto como puso un pie dentro, el olor de la comida llenó su nariz y se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo la señora Briefs con una enorme sonrisa, ¡ya era hora de qué su niña se levantara!—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

¿Su madre no se había dado cuenta de que salió, que parecía agotada, sucia y que era _evidente_ que acababa de entrar a la casa? A veces no entendía por qué se molestaba.

—Bien —respondió sin demora antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a la mesa.

Inmediatamente, vio a su hijo comiendo de espaldas a ella. Una sonrisa llegó a sus labios desde el momento que se dirigió hacia él. Ver a Milk con Goten en verdad hizo que lo echara de menos, incluso si solo hubiera sido por unas horas. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sacaba una silla y se sentó a su lado. Nada podía haberla preparado para lo que vio. Sus labios se separaron cuando un grito silencioso escapó de su garganta. _¡Qué. Mierda. Pa…_

Allí estaba él, su hijito, mirándola y su cabello largo... _¿se había ido?_

Cerró la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear por toda la cabeza del niño. Parecía más corto también en el frente. ¿Pero qué pasó? Ella amaba su cabello, le gustaba mucho. Sintió que la furia se agitaba en su interior. ¿Su madre hizo esto? No, ella no lo haría sin consultarle primero, ¿verdad? El pánico se apoderó de Bulma cuando finalmente recuperó la voz.

—¿Mamá?

Bunny levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección de su hija.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ella sintió que su labio inferior temblaba.

—¿Qué pasó con el cabello de Trunks? —preguntó, tratando de permanecer lo más calmada posible.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de Bunny.

—Oh, no estoy segura, querida. Su cabello estaba así cuando Vegeta lo trajo a la cocina. Creo que se ve adorable, ¿no es así?

Bulma ni siquiera escuchó la última parte del discurso de su madre. Todo lo que se quedó con ella fue la palabra _Vegeta_. Su mente intentó dar con una explicación lógica de _porqué_ haría esto y no la halló. Una cosa era cierta, podía imaginarse a sí misma rompiéndole el cuello. ¡Cómo pudo cortarle el cabello a _su_ hijo _sin_ preguntar! En realidad, eso no era sorprendente, ¿desde cuándo pedía permiso para algo? Aunque ella deseó que en esto, él no hubiera sido egoísta; ¡era su hijo!

Tratando de mantener su enojo bajo control, Bulma lentamente se puso de pie.

—¿Dada? —preguntó Trunks mirando a su madre con sus brillantes orbes azules.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, sí; papá está _muerto_ —afirmó antes de salir de la cocina.

Bunny vio cómo su hija se alejaba dando pasos fuertes.

—¡Pondré tu desayuno sobre la mesa, cariño! —dijo, sonriendo.

¡Era tan hermoso ser joven y estar enamorada!

Los ojos de Bulma desprendían chispas, mientras avanzaba hacia la cámara de gravedad. Muchas maneras de matar a Vegeta vinieron a su mente, pero ninguna de ellas parecía lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Tal vez era demasiado protectora de su pequeño hijo, ¿y qué? Durante un tiempo fueron solo ella y Trunks, y disfrutó de ser parte de sus primeros momentos. Tenía que haber estado allí para su primer corte de cabello y no debería haber sido una decisión que Vegeta hizo por su cuenta. De acuerdo, ella tomó muchas decisiones sin consultarle, aun así, esto no era lo mismo. _Ella_ era la madre activa en la vida de Trunks.

Tan pronto como llegó a la cámara de gravedad, comenzó a golpear la puerta tan fuerte y con tanta intensidad como pudo. Sorprendentemente, él la apagó casi de inmediato. ¿Ya sabía qué esto la enojaría más allá de lo que creía? Unos instantes después, la puerta se abrió y se encontró mirando a Vegeta. Bulma puso las manos en sus caderas y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Él cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ya era suficiente con que perturbara su entrenamiento, pero ahora también estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido. Él la habría ignorado si no hubiera sido por la intensa alteración en su ki. Vegeta era capaz de decir que se sentía enojada y sabía que cuanto antes tratara con ella, más rápido se desharía del problema. Siempre se rehusaba a irse sin ser escuchada.

—¡DEL CABELLO DE TRUNKS! —Ella respiró hondo—. Se lo cortaste. —No lo dejó decir ni una palabra—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tal vez, yo quería ser la que lo hiciera!

¿Lo molestaba por eso? Honestamente, ella eligió el tema más pequeño e insignificante para desperdiciar su energía.

—Mujer, le corté el cabello al mocoso porque se interponía en su entrenamiento. Si hubieras estado aquí en lugar de con la arpía de Kakaroto, podrías haberlo hecho tú misma. Como no era así, no te esperé.

Él dio un paso hacia delante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ruidosa todo el tiempo? Su paciencia ya se estaba agotando por el horrible día que le toco hoy, no necesitaba que ella gritara por todo.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, mujer. —No porque compartieran un dormitorio, ella gozaba del derecho de opinar sobre lo que hizo.

Bulma juntó los labios, esas palabras resonaban en su mente. La calma que expresaba era casi aterradora. ¿Por qué a él nunca le importa una mierda?

—Sabes que, Vegeta, no quiero verte hoy, ni _esta noche_. —Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y su rabia subió a otro nivel—. Eres un cretino insensible y estoy cansada de lidiar contigo. Y deja de comportarte como si todavía fueras de la maldita realeza, ya no es así.

Quizás era porque estaba cansada o porque había llegado al final de su lista por hoy. Cualquiera que fuera, no deseaba hacerle frente en estos momentos. Sus emociones eran un remolino y él la observaba con el mismo rostro impasible que ponía siempre. Después de una última mirada en su dirección, Bulma se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí parado.

Decir que parecía completamente desquiciada no era suficiente, ¿realmente había perdido la paciencia a causa de algo tan trivial? Vegeta dejó que sus brazos cayeran a los lados, se dio la vuelta, entró en la cámara de gravedad y cerró la puerta.

¿Pensaba qué le iba a dar órdenes como esa? Podía ir a cualquier lugar que le diera la maldita gana en la casa y no había manera de que lo detuviera. Puso la gravedad a 850 g y comenzó a entrenar nuevamente, tratando de ignorar la furia que se acumulaba en su interior.

Él ni siquiera le había respondido nada, su confirmación de que en los últimos meses estaba perdiendo el control solo aumentaba cada día. Bueno, tal vez era hora de que le demostrara que ella no era la que se encontraba en la cima. Usaría sus propias palabras en su contra y sabía muy bien lo que sucedería. La mujer podía tener una gran boca, pero no siempre cumplía lo que decía.

Además, el niño también era su hijo y lo último que necesitaba era su permiso para hacerle algo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso si se entrometía en los planes de ella. Después de todo, no era más que un corte de cabello, volvería a crecer. Había tomado la decisión de cortarlo porque interfería con el entrenamiento.

¿Y por qué demonios este asunto lo estaba molestando?

* * *

Bulma acababa de despertarse de una siesta de cinco horas y todo su cuerpo adolorido la hizo asumir que había dormido en una posición extraña. Extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y casi se partió el cuello. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación vacía. Por supuesto, no esperaba que él llegara. En primer lugar, porque era solo la una de la madrugada y segundo, debido a la breve discusión que tuvieron. Ahora que había descansado algo y pasado algún tiempo alejada de la situación, estaba dispuesta a admitir que era probable que reaccionara en exceso. Aunque, para ser honesta, difícilmente podía ser culpada. Ella venía sufriendo por la falta de sueño, tuvo una mañana agotadora y volvió a casa para ver que le había cortado el cabello a Trunks.

Quizás fueron sus palabras o cómo él se expresó, pero había tenido ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Tal vez fue la forma en que dijo que no la esperaría. A veces sentía que progresaban, mientras que en otros momentos parecía que daban diez pasos hacia atrás. Solo quería que la considerara a ella y a sus sentimientos por una vez.

Todavía recordaba la mirada en sus ojos cuando se fue. Vegeta no siempre hablaba con palabras, sin embargo, eran más que suficiente sus expresiones, especialmente sus ojos hablaban por él. En este caso lo habían hecho y tenía la sensación de que ella no lograría fingir que no había dicho lo que le había dicho. Aun así, sinceramente, a veces era frustrante hacer grandes esfuerzos y ver tan pocos resultados.

Bulma era consciente de que cuando se trataba de Vegeta, debías tomar los pequeños pedacitos que él podía dar, pero a veces esto la abrumaba. Ella estaba contenta con la vida que tenía, _que_ tenían, aunque no significa que una chica no pudiera salirse de sus casillas de vez en cuando. Y por más que fuera increíble, había extendido su paciencia más de una vez con Vegeta y hoy, ella simplemente estalló.

Un suspiro pasó por sus labios cuando se puso de pie. La única forma de averiguar cómo iban las cosas era salir y esperar hasta que se cruzaran. Bulma ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse cuando se marchó de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Allí, encontró a su hijo y a su madre en el sofá, Bunny leía una revista y Trunks se divertía con uno de sus juguetes.

—¡Mamá!

Bulma le sonrió a su hijo mientras su madre miraba en su dirección.

—¡Oh cariño, estás despierta! —ella contestó sonriéndole.

¡Bunny había estado preocupada cuando Bulma no regresó para tomar su desayuno! Pero luego, Vegeta irrumpió en la cocina un poco después y pasó volando por la comida como un loco. Había supuesto que su hija y él estuvieron un poco ocupados y que ahora la pobre chica descansaba. Y tenía _razón_.

—Gracias por cuidar de él, mamá —dijo Bulma y tomó al pequeño niño con sus manos.

Se sentó en el sofá y lo puso sobre su regazo. Trunks alcanzó su osito de peluche, descansó felizmente la cabeza sobre su pecho y se puso a jugar con él.

—¡Oh, no hay problema, cariño! Ya sabes cómo me gusta pasar el tiempo con mi nieto. —Él era demasiado adorable y Bunny podría decir que sería tan guapo como su padre cuando creciera.

Bulma pasó sus dedos por el cabello corto de su hijo. Tal vez era cierto que se veía bien de esa manera y era bueno que ella no fuera la que lo hizo. Después de todo, ¿no era agradable que Trunks tuviera a su padre en ese momento? Además, debía admitir que la idea de Vegeta sosteniendo un par de tijeras y _cortándole_ el cabello era bastante divertida.

Quizás su reacción fue desproporcionada.

El peluche de Trunks cayó al suelo, pero el niño no lloró. En su lugar, casi _saltó_ del regazo de su madre para ir a buscarlo. Cuando aterrizó, se aferró a la mesa de café y se inclinó para agarrarlo. Fue entonces cuando Bulma y Bunny escucharon el _crujido_. Luego, frente a sus ojos, la mesa se partió en dos justo donde Trunks la había estado sosteniendo.

Bulma no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento cuando se inclinó hacia su pequeño niño que agarraba a su osito de peluche sin ni siquiera inmutarse por todo el asunto.

—¡Vaya, vaya!, ¡se ha vuelto bastante fuerte! ¡Creo que Vegeta lo ha estado entrenando muy bien! —Bunny se acercó a la cara de su nieto y le pellizcó ligeramente la mejilla—. Vas a ser tan fuerte como tu papá.

Los ojos de Bulma aún estaban sobre la mesa, tendría que ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora. Al parecer, Trunks se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, si bien nunca lo vio mostrar su fuerza antes. Todo lo que podía hacer era orar porque aún no se diera cuenta de que conseguiría _romper_ cualquier cosa que quisiera. Cuando él lo hiciera, tenía la sensación de que no sería bueno porque nada era a prueba de saiyajins.

Una vez más, pasó los dedos por el cabello del pequeño y suspiró. Dependía de Vegeta enseñarle a su hijo cómo controlar sus poderes y tuvo la corazonada de que él se sentiría más orgulloso al ver a Trunks usarlos y luego controlarlos. Probablemente podría estar hablando de esto con él, pero tenía la impresión de que en esta ocasión no la escucharía.

—Mamá, ¿viste a Vegeta hoy?

Bunny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y pensó.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Vino un poco después de que te fuiste y _comió_ mucho! El pobre muchacho estaba tan hambriento —respondió antes de reír suavemente.

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—¿No parecía enojado?, bueno ¿ _más enojado_ qué de costumbre?

—No, ¿por qué lo estaría?

No tenía la certeza de sí debía confiar en las palabras de su madre. Después de todo, nunca notaba el mal humor de Vegeta, por lo cual no resultaba una buena referencia, aun así, ahora ella era todo con lo que contaba. Tal vez pensaba que la situación se veía peor de lo que en realidad era. Quizás Vegeta no dejo que algo tan tonto lo afecte, ¿o sí?

Después de todo, era un asunto nimio. Era cierto que ella fue quien lo hizo mudarse para compartir la misma habitación y lo empujó constantemente hasta que logró abrirse paso un poco y ahora le dijo que no quería verlo. Pero seguramente Vegeta no permitiría que eso lo detuviera ni lo cambiara. ¿Por qué le importaría a él que en el calor del momento dijera ciertas cosas?

No era como si hubiera lastimado sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Bulma percibió que un cierto nerviosismo la embargaba. Por lo general, sabía cómo tratar con Vegeta. Él, o la ignoraba o se enojaba por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo, esto era diferente. Una nunca podía decir cómo él se sentía porque era una información que mantenía en secreto. ¿Qué pasaría si disfrutaba de su vida aquí más de lo que dejaba ver?, ¿y si, tal vez, había herido una pequeña parte de suya por básicamente _echarlo_ de su habitación por hoy?

Sacudió la cabeza, qué tontos pensamientos, Vegeta no era así.

¿Y por qué demonios se permitía estar tan estresada? Vegeta y ella tuvieron más que su cuota de discusiones en el pasado, a veces incluso causaron que él desapareciera en el espacio durante meses, pero ya habían superado esa etapa. Ella negó con la cabeza una vez más. Nada estaba mal. Aunque no podía quitarse el mal presentimiento.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Bulma todavía debía ir a su habitación. En lugar de eso, se había encerrado en el laboratorio para trabajar en proyectos en los que estaba blindada de las personas y de cualquier sonido. Ella no escucharía cuándo apagara la cámara de gravedad, tampoco lo oiría caminar. Tal vez era lo mejor, porque aún no quería saber dónde dormía ahora.

¿Regresaría al dormitorio?, ¿ _n_ _o_ mostraría su cara?

Suspiró profundamente y dejó su boligrafo. Había estado trabajando en un pequeño regalo para Trunks: su propia armadura saiyajin. Sabía que Vegeta ya no usaba la suya, no obstante, pensó que sería bueno para él ver a su hijo vestido con la ropa adecuada. Además, luciría absolutamente adorable en ella. Todo estaba hecho, todo el diseño y las medidas; lo único que quedaba por hacer era unirlo, pero eso podría esperar hasta mañana. En este momento tenía problemas en los que mantener sus ojos abiertos y eso significaba que debería ir al piso de arriba. No era como si le diese miedo de pelear con Vegeta, esa era una situación común para ellos.

Quizás era porque lamentaba parte de su discurso. Vegeta siempre podía actuar fuerte y decir que no necesitaba a nadie, sin embargo, no debió haberle refregado en la cara que toda su raza había muerto. Bulma estaba bastante segura de que él lo _sabía_ y de que cargaba con ese hecho todos los días de su vida. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras subía las escaleras.

Él parecía una roca, pero no lo era.

A veces, olvidaba que existían ciertos temas que podrían lastimarlo. Aunque no lo admitiera, incluso él tenía sus debilidades.

Ella no quería retractarse de todo lo que dijo, solo de una parte.

Demasiado pronto, llegó a su habitación y lentamente abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, oyó la ducha cuando entraba. ¿Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento?, y lo más importante, ¿él estaba _aquí_? En ese momento, Bulma se dio cuenta de que podría haber juzgado mal a Vegeta todo este tiempo. Tal vez ella era la que se equivocaba a veces.

Era solo un corte de cabello después de todo.

Bulma se sentó en la cama, de cara hacia la puerta, esperando a que él saliera. Casi se veía a sí misma como una acosadora. Tenía la seguridad de que a estas alturas Vegeta era consciente de su presencia y se preguntó cómo se sentiría. Probablemente, él no debía estar tan enojado si todavía seguía aquí. A menos que lo hiciera para probar un punto, lo cual no la sorprendería.

Ella permaneció allí por unos minutos más hasta que escuchó que se cerraba el grifo del agua. Con Vegeta, siempre era una sorpresa ver cuáles serían sus emociones. ¿Siquiera le dirigiría la palabra cuándo saliera? Hablar no era el fuerte de Vegeta. Como ella había notado a menudo, él era más físico que verbal; ¿tal vez esa era la forma de manejar esto?

Decidida a enfrentar el problema de inmediato, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Antes de que pudiera agarrar el mango, Vegeta abrió la puerta, como si supiera lo que ella había estado pensando. La miró, se encontraba completamente desnudo y ella trató de concentrar su atención en su rostro. Tenía la mirada fría y llena de fiereza, por lo que era difícil volver la vista hacia otro lado.

¿Cómo comenzar esto?

¿La dejaría acercársele?

Bulma dio unos pasos hacia adelante y él nunca se apartó. Por supuesto, Vegeta no era un cobarde y nunca retrocedía ante un desafío. Lentamente ella le echó los brazos al cuello y enterró el rostro allí; de alguna manera, hallaba esa posición reconfortante. Decir _lo siento_ no tendría ningún significado para él.

Pero ella lo sentía.

No solía ser la equivocada, al menos en su opinión, sin embargo, esta vez era así.

Si toda su familia estuviera muerta, seguramente no le gustaría que alguien se lo arrojara a la cara. Ella quería progresar con él, quería que se abriera y lo más obvio era que esa no sería la manera correcta de lograrlo. Se mordió el labio inferior por un breve instante antes de besar la piel tensa de su cuello.

Vegeta no se movió, ni se inmutó bajo el contacto.

Bulma lo tomó como una buena señal y lo abrazó más fuerte, las palabras no serían suficientes. Luego comenzó a arrastrar con suavidad las manos por su espalda, clavándole las uñas a la vez. A Vegeta no le gustaba gentil. Ella se frotó el rostro en su piel y sintió la calidez que provenía de él.

Finalmente se apartó un tanto sin soltarlo. Recorrió con los labios la longitud de su pecho, lamió cada una de sus cicatrices y finalmente sintió una pequeña reacción de su parte, aunque no estaba segura si era algo bueno o malo.

Continuó arrastrando los dedos por su espalda hasta deslizarlos sobre sus caderas y se detuvo antes de llegar al premio. Ella no había esperado que estuviera tan _desnudo_. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Comenzó a inclinarse más y más, hasta que se ubicó casi a la mitad de su pecho. Siguió tocándolo y rasguñándolo.

Bulma estaba a punto de ir más abajo, cuando lo sintió poner las manos sobre sus codos y detenerla para que no se moviera. Él la levantó hasta que sus miradas quedaron al mismo nivel. Ella descansaba las manos sobre su pecho y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. ¿Por qué la había detenido?

—No te viene bien estar de rodillas, mujer.

Ella casi se sonrojó. ¿Trataba de decir que era demasiado buena para hacer eso?, ¿que poseía demasiado orgullo? Bulma no pudo evitar notar que su voz no sonaba enojada en absoluto, ¿no estaba enfadado?

Vegeta rápidamente vio la confusión en sus ojos. Él sabía lo que ella pensaba y sonrió levemente. Estuvo un poco _molesto_ por su actitud, pero por otro lado, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Podía ver que ella dejó que eso la afectara y se quedó pensando en el asunto todo el día. Él no había perdido el tiempo en aquella tontería, al menos no tanto como ella. Era exasperante y algunas veces —a menudo— no podía soportarla; su voz era ruidosa y molesta, y era una mujer vulgar.

Sin embargo, hubo un hecho o él no estaría parado allí.

Ahora tenía algo más en mente. Ella había entrado y se puso en una posición vulnerable, y no siempre lo hacía. Obviamente quería tomar ventaja de esto.

—Debo hacer otras cosas, después perderé mi tiempo contigo, mujer.

Su voz era completamente tranquila y neutral cuando pasó junto a ella, dándole una buena vista de su perfecta espalda. Bulma se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Se estuvo preocupando sola todo este tiempo? Pensó que le había traído malos recuerdos de su planeta, que había tocado un tema delicado.

Él vio la confusión en sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza un poco.

—Mujer, no pierdo mi tiempo en el pasado. Es un asunto muerto y enterrado. No cambiará.

Deseó que esa declaración fuera cierta, pero la verdad era que todavía lo atormentaban sus acciones de tiempo atrás algunas veces. A él no le importaba su pequeño arrebato, donde le dijo que no era realeza. Nadie se había dirigido a él con ese título desde que su planeta fue destruido. No le importaba lo que ella pensara, lo que pensaran; él conocía su origen y herencia muy bien.

Y tenía un heredero a quien trasmitírsela.

Vegeta guardaba rencor cuando era algo importante y esto no lo era.

Todavía podía sentir sus ojos en él, aun así la ignoró mientras caminaba hacia su armario. Bulma parpadeó varias veces tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido. ¿Vegeta acababa de vencerla? ¿O realmente ella hacia un gran drama por cualquier cosa? Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Tal vez necesitaba poner un poco más de confianza en él. Todo este tiempo, pensaba que se daría la vuelta y escaparía en cualquier momento. Probablemente se debía porque hasta ahora, así fue su relación. Vegeta era capaz de irse cuando quería. Quizás esperaba que hiciera eso siempre.

Como de costumbre, él sabía cómo sorprenderla. El corazón frío de Vegeta no era la única fachada que existía.

Y luego, por extraño que pareciera, se sintió mal por ser grosera. Ella, la humana débil se sentía mal por ser grosera con el asesino de masas. Cada día que pasaba se volvía más loca.

Bulma caminó en su dirección, el impulso era demasiado fuerte para ser detenido. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera darse la vuelta, la sintió envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionar el rostro en su espalda aún húmeda. Él no le devolvió el gesto, pero no intentó alejarse.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por quedarte —susurró, besando su espalda.

Luego se apartó, decidió que lo había sofocado lo suficiente por una noche. Después de una última mirada hacia él, se dirigió al baño con la certeza de que después de todo lo que sucedió hoy, necesitaba una ducha.

Peleas, reconciliaciones y sorpresas. De alguna manera, esa era su rutina y le encantaba. De ahora en adelante iba a confiar en él un poco más. Al parecer, Vegeta disfrutaba de su familia más de lo que dejaba ver y estaba siendo absorbido por el sentimentalismo. Bulma no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Una vez que él oyó que se cerraba la puerta, volvió la cabeza y miró la puerta. La mujer era bastante difícil a veces y no sabía por qué le permitía hacer todo eso. Había momentos cuando lo tocaba así, en que todo se sentía prácticamente natural y era casi aterrador.

¿Fueron unos cuántos meses inmersos, invadidos por ella, todo lo que se necesitó? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Vegeta sintió miedo. Era como si se estuviera perdiendo a sí mismo lentamente todos los días y no estaba seguro de que el pensamiento fuera agradable. Veía la forma en que ella actuaba a su alrededor, la forma en que decía que le importaba. Sus ojos mostraban sus fuertes emociones y todos los días él los miraba.

La gente siempre le tenía miedo. Desde el momento en que nació hasta el día en que conoció a ese idiota de Kakaroto. Nadie siquiera le hablaba porque, ¿por qué lo harían? Mató por placer y tomó lo que quería. Nunca tuvo ninguna consideración por los sentimientos de nadie. Era frío de corazón y así era como siempre había sido.

Pero a ella no la mató. Tomó lo que deseó, aunque no por la fuerza y ella estuvo más que dispuesta a dárselo. Era cierto que había herido sus sentimientos unas cuantas veces, sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo, solo trataba de evitar sus gritos; además permaneció en la Tierra cuando no necesitaba hacerlo.

Y si la idea de todo eso en conjunto no fuera lo suficientemente aterradora, otro pensamiento lo era: esto debería molestarlo muchísimo y de alguna manera, _no_ era así.

¿Había perdido la cabeza?


	20. Capítulo Veinte

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo veinte**

 **Invitación para jugar**

Bunny se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algunos bocaditos para los invitados que llegarían en una hora ya que Bulma había llamado a Milk, a Gohan y a Goten. Su hija parecía _contentísima_ de tener a alguien de la edad de Trunk que pudiera manejar su juego brusco y ella se sentía feliz al saber que la casa se llenaría de niños y de risas; además, le encantaba cocinar para tanta gente.

La señora Briefs comenzó a tararear una canción mientras le daba los toques finales a unos pastelitos. Entonces, de repente, la tranquilidad de la cocina fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos. Levantó la cabeza, solo para ver a su hombre favorito entrar; todo su rostro se colmó de felicidad y le sonrió.

—¡Buenos días, Vegeta! —lo saludó antes de poner el glaseado.

Vegeta ni siquiera echó un vistazo en su dirección, en lugar de eso, se sentó a la mesa de espaldas a ella. Si su cocina no fuera tan buena, jamás la aguantaría.

Bunny no pareció desconcertarse en lo absoluto, como respuesta se dio la vuelta y abrió el horno donde le había mantenido caliente el desayuno. A veces, no entendía por qué el deseo de cocinar de su hija no era más grande, ¿no quería sentir la satisfacción de hacer algo bueno por alguien cómo Vegeta que trabajaba muy duro todo el día?

Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas por su mente, tomó los primeros dos platos que consistían en panqueques y tostadas francesas, se dirigió hacia él, se los puso al frente y le dio su mejor sonrisa; pero, desde luego, no obtuvo ninguna una reacción. Vegeta simplemente agarró los cubiertos y comenzó a comer como si ella no estuviera allí.

La señora Briefs no se entretuvo más y regresó al mostrador, donde reanudó los toques finales a sus bocaditos. Por supuesto, ahora que alguien estaba en la cocina con ella, se moría por tener una conversación; además, el pobre muchacho parecía tan solo, debía darle algo de compañía.

—¿No te emociona qué Milk y sus niños nos visiten hoy? —preguntó con una voz extremadamente efervescente.

Por una fracción de segundo, Vegeta dejó de moverse. Cuando el disgusto pasó, volvió a comer. ¿Por qué la mujer siempre insistía en traer a esa arpía aquí?, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo molesta qué era?, ¿y por qué los mocosos? Obviamente, el más joven era demasiado pequeño para hacer cualquier cosa, solo tenía unos cuantos meses, lo que lo hacía poco más de un año menor que su propio hijo.

Cuando Vegeta no respondió, Bunny lo tomó como una señal de que la escuchaba y se hallaba interesado.

—Es una pena que Goku ya no esté aquí. Solía venir cuando era un niño. —Ella recordaba lo mucho que le encantaba comer; eso fue hace años, en la época que Yamcha aún vivía con ellos.

—Y luego creció y se casó con Milk, eran una pareja adorable. —De pronto, Bunny detuvo lo que realizaba, como si tuviera una epifanía—. Sabes, Vegeta, ahora que lo pienso, este lugar sería perfecto para tu boda con Bulma. ¡Podríamos organizarla en el jardín interior!

Esta vez, él _casi_ se atragantó con la comida. Gracias a una pequeña conversación que mantuvo con la mujer, conocía exactamente qué era una _boda_. Decir que no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo no era lo suficientemente poderoso.

Bunny soltó una risita, el pobre muchacho lucía tan nervioso.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Muchas personas se casan todos los días, ¡no cambiará nada! ¡Y piensa en la luna de miel! —Bunny todavía podía recordar la suya como si fuera ayer; habían ido a una hermosa isla en Hawai y pasaron todos sus días juntos, fue hace tanto tiempo.

Él arqueó una ceja. _¿Luna de miel?_ Vegeta no se sentía interesado en todo esto de la boda, pero tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre lo que era una _luna de miel_. Si le preguntaba a Bunny, probablemente nunca se callaría, así que sería mejor no hacerlo. Ya estaba hablando demasiado, ¿por qué no podía simplemente callarse y dejar qué disfrutara de su comida?

Bunny sabía por su silencio que ahora pensaba en todos los destinos perfectos a los que él y Bulma viajarían. Decidió darle algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema. Ella ya se veía ayudándola a planear la boda, sería maravillosa. Aunque su hija nunca había hablado de casarse tanto como debería, estaba segura de que lo tenía planeado como todas las mujeres.

Honestamente, casi se preguntaba qué esperaban. Pero, por otro lado, los jóvenes de estos días siempre se la pasaban atrapados en medio de la pasión.

—¡Dada! ¡Abue!

Tanto Bunny como Vegeta giraron la cabeza hacia el niño pequeño que avanzaba muy alegre hacia ellos. Estaban aguardando expectantes a que Bulma apareciera detrás de él, cosa que nunca hizo. Aquello parecía extraño, al menos para Vegeta, ya que la mujer nunca lo dejaba ir a ninguna parte por su cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo en las manos de su hijo: un trozo de madera. Tenía forma cilíndrica y lo reconoció casi de inmediato, era un pedazo de su cuna. Y una vez que Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso, no le tomó demasiado tiempo juntar todas las piezas. El mocoso había roto la cuna y escapado. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer; aun así, en lo personal, estaba satisfecho.

El niño al fin mostraba algo de fuerza, ya era hora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Bunny con una voz de lo más dulce—. ¿Y dónde está tu mami? —Dejó lo que hacía y caminó hacia su nieto.

Trunks le sonrió, como si tratara de parecer inocente. Bunny levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, pero nunca vio a su hija. ¿Tal vez estaba ocupada en algo? Bueno, apenas importaba porque a ella le encantaba cuidar de su nieto. Lo alzó, se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina y lo puso en su silla alta, justo al lado de su padre.

Desafortunadamente para Vegeta, en ese momento su cabeza se ubicaba _demasiado_ cerca de las manos de Trunks. Sin pensarlo, el niño se acercó, le agarró el cabello y tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Aunque Vegeta no era débil, tampoco lo era su hijo. Hizo una pequeña mueca ante la acción y giró el rostro para mirar a Trunks. Tan pronto como el pequeño alcanzó a ver a su padre, la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció.

Y luego, sin hablar, Vegeta le dio una advertencia. Lentamente, Trunks liberó su cabello y bajó la mirada, sin siquiera soltar una lágrima.

Este era un claro ejemplo de que la mujer lo mimaba demasiado. Al menos el niño lo respetaba, a diferencia de _todos_ los demás en la casa.

* * *

Bulma salió de la habitación de Trunks un poco confundida. Eran solo las ocho de la mañana, así que le parecía extraño que su madre se tomara el trabajo de cuidarlo. No era como si se hubiera quedado dormida. Diablos, ella ni siquiera oyó los gritos de su pequeño. Milk no llegaría por otra buena media hora. Si Trunks ya estaba alimentado, contaba con más tiempo.

Había tenido la intención de levantarse más temprano, pero, sinceramente, en estos últimos días se sentía agotada. No había podido dormir bien, se mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche sin poder alcanzar el sueño. Claro, eso irritó a Vegeta ya que todos los movimientos le impidieron dormir también. Por más que hiciera todo lo posible por permanecer quieta, el impulso era insoportable.

Existía una razón detrás de este problema. En una semana, iban a develar la nueva generación de dyno caps y, francamente, le estaba tomando todo su tiempo —al igual que a su padre— asegurarse de que cada uno de ellos fuera de lo mejor. La Corporación Cápsula era conocida por su calidad y eso no iba a cambiar. Todo requería pruebas y experimentos, y llevaba horas hacerlo.

Estaba tan nerviosa y sin tiempo que no conseguía dormir. Bulma en verdad no podía esperar a que la semana terminara. Ella también habría trabajado esta mañana, pero su padre le había ordenado que tomara un descanso, por lo cual llamó a Milk. No solo apenas si la veía desde el nacimiento de Goten, sino que también pensó que sería agradable conversar un rato mientras pasaba un tiempo con su hijo.

Además, de la forma en que lo veía, Goten y Trunks podrían ser buenos amigos.

Después de todo, era la única posibilidad que tenía su hijo de contar con un amigo que fuera _como_ él.

Una vez que Bulma llegó a la cocina, encontró a su madre y a Trunks allí.

—Gracias por ayudarme con Trunks esta mañana, mamá —dijo antes de agarrar un pastelito y dirigirse a la mesa.

Bunny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Cuando lo dejaste en la cocina, supe que estabas ocupada.

Bulma se detuvo, ¿en qué momento dejó a Trunks en la cocina?

—Mamá, no lo saqué de su cuna esta mañana, ¿no lo hiciste tú?

Su madre agitó la mano para dar a entender que eso no tenía importancia.

—No, cariño, vino caminando hasta aquí —contestó como si fuera perfectamente normal.

Bulma se dirigió hacia donde Trunks se sentaba y lo inspeccionó. Fue entonces cuando notó la misma pieza de madera que Vegeta había visto en sus manos: era de su cuna. Ella frunció el ceño, ¿no se habría percatado si todo hubiera estado destruido? Sin pensarlo más, corrió en dirección a la habitación. Una vez que llegó, apartó las mantas, solo para darse cuenta de que faltaban tres barras.

No prestó mucha atención cuando entró temprano, sin embargo, ahora quedaba claro que su pequeño hijo era un escapista maestro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque era medio saiyajin, no se sentía segura ante la idea de él siendo capaz de caminar por la casa cuando quisiera, ¿qué pasaría si se perdía un día?, ¿qué pasaría si salía?

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, iba a tener que encontrar algo así como un metal más fuerte. Pasó los dedos por sus mechones azules, tratando de mantenerse calmada. ¿Tal vez podría incluso hablar de esto con Vegeta? Ella no entendía cómo lo lograba, pero Trunks obedecía casi cada una de sus órdenes, además siempre se esforzaba por ser como su padre.

Sí, tendría una conversación con Vegeta más adelante.

Permitió que su nivel de estrés baje un poco y tomó una respiración profunda, luego miró su reloj: eran las ocho y siete, eso significaba que contaba con unos veinte minutos para prepararse. Menos mal que su madre estaba preparando la comida. Corrió a su habitación y comenzó a deambular torpemente a través de su armario como solía hacer.

Era solo una reunión para niños, no había necesidad de ser elegante. Se puso un jean y un polo blanco con una camiseta azul encima. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, se peinó y se dio a sí misma un gesto afirmativo frente al espejo. Como se hallaba lista, se dirigió a la cocina donde Trunks todavía la esperaba pacientemente con el rostro víctima de su ataque de _alimentos_.

Ella agarró un trapo y lo limpió rápidamente. Ya que Bulma estaba tan ocupada y preocupada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no se encontraba allí cuando lo usual era que comiera a esa hora.

De repente, se pudo escuchar el timbre y sabía exactamente quién era. Se sintió un poco emocionada por ver cómo se llevarían Trunks y Goten. Tal vez era debido a que le recordaba a ella y a Goku, y todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos cuando eran niños. Sería bueno ver a sus propios hijos siendo amigos.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Trunks quedara limpio, lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, en el otro lado encontró a Milk lidiando con un _luchador_ aparentemente pequeño y a Gohan parado al lado de su madre, luciendo tan calmado y correcto como siempre. Por el bien de Milk, Bulma estaba agradecida de que ella tuviera a Gohan, eso la ayudaría un montón.

—Hola chicos, pasen. —Los saludó mientras se apartaba del camino.

Milk le sonrió, entró en la casa y se quitó los zapatos, Gohan hizo lo mismo. Inmediatamente, el aroma de toda la comida que Bunny había cocinado, llegó a sus fosas nasales, en especial a las de Gohan y Goten. Al instante, el pequeño en brazos de Milk comenzó a llorar y comprendió demasiado bien lo que significaba. Una cosa era segura, también heredó el apetito de los saiyajins.

—Lo siento —dijo Milk quien se dirigió al sofá. Una vez allí abrió su bolso, sacó un biberón y comenzó a alimentar a Goten. Le ofreció una sonrisa a Bulma y continuó—. Es como su padre y su hermano, siempre está hambriento.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Trunks es igual.

Ella caminó hacia el pequeño corralito que instaló para los niños y bajó a Trunks. Con suerte tampoco rompería este. Pensar en las maneras destructivas de su hijo le recordó que podría preguntarle a Milk al respecto. Aunque Gohan había sido un niño bastante tranquilo por lo que llegó a ver, valdría la pena preguntar si le ocurrió algún incidente fuera de su control.

—Milk, ¿alguna vez Gohan rompió algo cuándo era un niño?

Milk siguió alimentando a Goten e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Bueno, es posible que un par de veces haya encontrado alguna mesa rota; Goku siempre decía que no era el responsable, aun así, tengo mis dudas.

Bulma asintió. Milk y ella deberían escribir el primero libro titulado _Cómo criar a un niño saiyajin, s_ ería útil para las próximas generaciones que llevaran esa sangre. Viendo que hasta ahora todos eran hombres, sintió pena por esas mujeres. El hilo de sus pensamientos la llevó a la conclusión de que, al parecer, los hombres eran mucho más comunes entre los saiyajins: dos varones engendraron tres varones hasta ahora.

Si Vegeta y ella tuvieran otro hijo, ya podía decirse que sus posibilidades de conseguir una niña disminuían drásticamente. Qué pena.

Pensar en Vegeta le recordó que durante las próximas horas, lo más probable era que él brillara por su ausencia; aunque, si hacía memoria, en una ocasión había entrenado con Gohan y tenía la certeza de que se moría de ganas por ver y evaluar al nuevo hijo de _Kakaroto_. Echo una mirada hacia el pasillo, esperando que apareciera su cabello puntiagudo. Comida y tentación; oh sí, estaba segura de que lo vería después de todo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Goten terminó de ser alimentado y Milk lo colocó en el corralito al lado de Trunks. Para sorpresa de Bulma, su niño no era mucho más grande que Goten, pero pudiera ser que los saiyajins nacieran bastante bien desarrollados. Ambas madres observaron a sus hijos ponerse cómodos el uno con el otro; como cada niño se quedó jugando con su propio juguete, simplemente asumieron que eran tímidos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Gohan era el único _niño_ que había estado alrededor de Trunks, quizás eso no era bueno; si bien, por otro lado, no podía dejarlo con demasiados niños a tan corta edad, ¿qué pasaría si le hacía daño a uno incluso si era por accidente? No, aún no era lo suficientemente seguro. Al menos no había riesgo de que lastimara a Goten.

Habría seguido mirándolos si no hubiera escuchado unos pasos. Bulma casi sonrió complacida porque reconoció las pisadas; Vegeta llegaba. Por más que despreciara a Milk, su _odio_ por Goku era más fuerte. Siempre hubo ese sentido de competencia, esa rivalidad. Ahora que ambos tenían hijos de edades cercanas, sabía que él querría comparar para cerciorarse de que el _suyo_ fuera el mejor.

Y por supuesto, Vegeta apareció en la sala de estar, pero Milk no pareció darse cuenta. Solo tomó conciencia de su presencia cuando se acercó a los dos niños. Ella no dijo nada, únicamente frunció el ceño. A veces se preguntaba cómo Bulma soportaba a un saiyajin tan grosero y cruel, al menos su Goku luchaba por razones nobles y no por placer. Aunque podría parecer que Vegeta había cambiado, todavía no era su persona favorita.

Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron mientras miraba a los dos niños. Una vez más, el mocoso de Kakaroto heredó el cabello y los ojos negros, lo cual llamaba la atención incluso más al lado de los ojos azules y el cabello violeta de su hijo. Una cosa era cierta, el maldito mocoso parecía una copia exacta del payaso, eso no se podía decir de Gohan. Vegeta cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir el ki del niño más joven.

No era completamente _bajo_ o débil, pero no era nada comparado con el que tuvo Trunks a su edad. Eso de inmediato puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca dudo de que su hijo fuera más fuerte que el de Kakaroto, aun así, la confirmación era agradable. Ahora, debería asegurarse de entrenar a Trunks con más dureza, no dejaría que un tercera clase fuera más poderoso que su propio hijo.

Vegeta se giró y encontró a Bulma mirándolo. Cuando ella notó la expresión en su rostro, de inmediato comprendió lo que él acababa de confirmar. Sus ojos la abandonaron para aterrizar en Gohan: estaba bien vestido, con el cabello cortado y sentado junto a su madre como un perrito. Casi se burló. Siendo honestos, el hecho de que Kakaroto se había ido se mostraba extremadamente en la actitud del muchacho.

No podía dejar que la sangre saiyajin se desperdiciara. Así que, como lo había hecho anteriormente, perdería parte de su tiempo con él.

—Muchacho, a la cámara de gravedad. _Ahora_.

Sin siquiera verlo, se volteó para dirigirse allí; eso hizo que no se diera cuenta de la mirada que Milk le enviaba. Ella siempre había sido un poco dura con Gohan y no quería que entrenara, pero debía admitir que esto demostraba que su hijo lo echaba de menos. A veces, iba a entrenar con Piccolo, sin embargo, no era lo mismo que cuando lo hacía con su padre.

Ella lo miró y fue casi como si Gohan esperara su aprobación. Milk no respondió, solo suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Gohan tomó eso como un sí y, lo suficientemente rápido, estaba de pie siguiendo la dirección por la que Vegeta se había ido. Sabía que lo más probable era que recibiera una paliza y a pesar de eso disfrutaba del desafío.

Bulma sonrió mientras miraba a Gohan irse y en su mente se imaginó a Trunks haciendo lo mismo cuando creciera. En el fondo, se preguntaba si Vegeta escondía una debilidad por Gohan. Tal vez se debía a que era medio saiyajin o porque ahora que tenía a su propio hijo, comprendía mejor ciertas cosas.

Fuera lo que fuese, a ella le gustaba.

* * *

Tres horas parecían ser suficientes para Goten. Su irritabilidad había crecido y Bulma lo atribuyó a la falta de sueño y comida. Le recordaba mucho a Goku, no solo en su aspecto sino también en su actitud. De acuerdo, Goten todavía era joven, pero exhibía mismo aspecto inocente de su padre. Gohan era un poco diferente y supuso que se debía al lado de Milk del cual obtuvo su cerebro.

El día de hoy había transcurrido sin problemas y los niños parecían llevarse bien. Bulma se aseguraría de que se vieran de vez en cuando, ambos probablemente necesitarían y disfrutarían de la compañía. Se levantó del sofá, recogió a Trunks y se acercó a Milk que ya estaba al lado de la puerta. Rápidamente intercambiaron un breve adiós antes de que madre e hijos se retiraran.

Bulma los vio irse por un momento, luego le dio la espalda a la puerta. Hoy, según su padre, se suponía que se tomaría el día libre, lo que significaba que debía permanecer lo más lejos posible del laboratorio. Para hacer eso, necesitaría distraerse. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando decidió ir a disfrutar de un día en el parque con Trunks. El aire fresco sería agradable, especialmente porque había estado encerrada por tanto tiempo.

Llevó a Trunks con ella a su habitación para ponerse algo más apropiado. Lo colocó en la cama y comenzó a recorrer su armario. Mientras reflexionaba sobre el tema, Trunks se sentó muy quieto, solo seguía cada una de sus acciones con los ojos; claramente lo había aprendido de su padre.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba vestida y lista para partir. Bulma cargó a su hijo en sus brazos una vez más y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pasillo. Allí hizo una corta parada en la habitación del pequeño para recoger una bolsa de provisiones y algunas cápsulas, y luego volvió a su rumbo. En el camino, se encontraron con Vegeta que venía de la cámara de gravedad.

No lucia particularmente enojado, pero su humor no era _el mejor_ , podía decirse de un vistazo. Comenzó a pasarlos y ella se mantuvo por detrás, un absoluto silencio los rodeaba. Al parecer, era algo molesto para él tenerlos a sus espaldas porque veía que se estaba _crispando_. No logró evitar sonreír.

Como para burlarse, ella sacudió levemente a Trunks para captar su atención y le señaló a Vegeta. Un poco confundido todo lo que el niño pudo decir fue:

—¿Dada?

Esta vez, Vegeta dejó de caminar. Su presencia detrás de él había sido molesta desde el principio y sabía que trataba de llamar su atención. Bueno, funcionó muy bien. El único problema era que ahora ella no decía nada y frunció el ceño. Asumió que estaba de buen humor si jugaba juegos como ese.

—Hey, Vegeta —dijo de manera casual cuando llegaron a su lado.

Él no respondió nada y apenas si miró en su dirección.

Ni siquiera eso la dejó perpleja.

—Nos vamos al parque, ¿quieres venir?

Sí, la pregunta sonó tan estúpida en voz alta como en su mente, ¿qué tipo de persona sensata invitaría a alguien como Vegeta al parque? Habría niños y mucha gente; lo volverían loco, pero ya le había preguntado. La verdadera sorpresa vino cuando no respondió de inmediato, era _imposible_ que estuviera considerándolo. Él no dijo nada, quizás simplemente la ignoraba.

La mujer podía ser tan idiota a veces, ¿por qué iba a perder el tiempo en un parque?, era obvio que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Hasta ahora, nunca dejaba de hacer esas tontas preguntas. Claramente, el niño no necesitaba que _dos_ personas lo vigilaran, él incluso estaría bien yendo por su cuenta. Como si cualquier ser humano en estos momentos fuera más fuerte que su hijo, que ridículo.

Bulma juntó los labios cuando un mal pensamiento cruzó por su mente. _En realidad_ no debería hacer esto, estaba jugando con fuego y como demostraron experiencias pasadas, era buena para quemarse. Aun así, el impulso fue demasiado grande para resistirse. No tenía la culpa de que él ni siquiera reaccionara, no debería haberlo hecho tan obvio.

Ella inocentemente se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre puedo preguntarle a Yamcha, se divirtió mucho la última vez que fuimos, ¿qué opinas, Trunks?

Tal vez fue por el cambio en el ki de su padre, pero Trunks permaneció completamente en silencio, causando que Bulma frunciera el ceño ya que no era capaz de sentir lo que él sí. Levantó la cabeza un poco y cruzaron miradas. Por más que ella no viera un cambio en sus rasgos faciales, sus ojos mostraban más emoción que antes.

¿Tragaría el anzuelo?, de seguro comprendía lo que trataba de hacer, aunque la pregunta era: ¿seguiría de todos modos?

Vegeta casi le derretía la piel con la vista, no era tonto y su intento resultaba demasiado obvio. La respuesta era clara: debería reanudar lo que había estado haciendo. Sin embargo, conocía a la mujer y era consciente de que poseía la suficientemente valentía como para seguir adelante con esto. No debería molestarle, pero maldita sea, era así. Algo.

Despreciaba al débil y _odiaba_ que tuviera contacto con Bulma. Lo más probable era que se debía a la forma en que constantemente andaba cerca, _como si_ se propusiera recuperarla. El idiota era tan tonto. Cualquiera se habría rendido después de unos años, en cambio, daba vueltas, como si esperara su oportunidad. Bueno, esta nunca vendría. Con una furia más intensa de lo habitual, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Una vez que Bulma notó a dónde iba, sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente. No había forma de que funcionara, era imposible que él estuviera haciendo lo que ella pensaba que estaba haciendo. El corazón casi comenzó a martillarle dentro del pecho. Una vez que Vegeta llegó a la puerta, se detuvo en seco y se giró solo un poco hacia un lado.

—No tengo todo el día, mujer.

Ella intentó no sonreír cuando comenzó a avanzar. Al mismo tiempo, bajó la mirada hacia su hijo.

—Espero que recuerdes esto, Trunks —dijo. Su voz era apenas audible, pero se hallaba casi convencida de que Vegeta la había escuchado.

Bulma se adelantó y fue la primera en estar afuera. De inmediato abrió una cápsula y apareció un cochecito. Contenta, puso a Trunks dentro y comenzó a liderar el camino. Lograba escuchar los pasos de Vegeta por detrás y no podía negar la pequeña cantidad de felicidad que sentía por dentro; casi parecían una familia normal. En ese instante, deseó haber llevado su cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

Después de unos minutos, Vegeta los _alcanzó_ y se mantuvo caminando casi al lado de ellos. Bulma le echó un vistazo un par de veces, pero él nunca la miró, solo permaneció con los ojos enfocados hacia donde se dirigían y con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Todo parecía ir perfectamente bien, aunque, por supuesto, las cosas no podían seguir así.

De repente, los dos fueron atacados por un gran destello blanco que los hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Cuando Bulma volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró mirando a cuatro hombres que con cámaras, tomaban fotos apresuradamente. Todo lo que consiguió hacer fue maldecirse a sí misma. Ella únicamente había estado en público con Vegeta una vez antes y sucedió en la playa. En esa ocasión dejó la casa sola, por lo que no despertó mucho interés.

Esta vez era diferente, habían salido de la casa juntos. La idea de que podría haber periodistas o fotógrafos nunca se le pasó por la cabeza. La _identidad_ del padre de su hijo siempre fue _desconocida_ , pero durante años todos supusieron que era de Yamcha, más aun desde que salió con Trunks y con él unas cuantas veces en el pasado.

 _—Señorita Briefs, ¿él es el padre de su hijo?_

 _—Señorita Briefs, ¿es este su nuevo novio?_

 _—¿Qué pasó con Yamcha?_

Bulma se sentía tan frustrada y furiosa por dentro que nunca se le ocurrió mirar hacia Vegeta para ver cuál era su reacción. Eran parásitos y no existía una manera de enfrentarse a ellos. La furia se debía a que no quería dejarlos arruinar la tarde que se suponía debían pasar juntos.

Vegeta sintió que su rabia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Él ya no podía soportar a los humanos y ahora se le hacía extremadamente difícil no matarlos. Estaban ofendiendo tanto su audición como su vista al mismo tiempo. Miró a la mujer, su rostro lucía rígido, mientras continuaba caminando como si no se encontraran allí.

No tenía la intención de soportar esto.

Pero, antes de que Vegeta hiciera algo, sintió que ella le agarraba la muñeca. Él frunció el ceño y la miró.

—Vegeta, no estoy de humor para lidiar con reporteros _muertos_ o demandas, tampoco quiero explicar _cómo_ hiciste lo que estás a punto de hacer. —Sus palabras fueron duras, trataba de dejar en claro su punto de vista.

Por más que su solución parecía muy tentadora en ese momento, no era la mejor. Lo único que podía esperar era que Vegeta la escuchara y eso demostró ser una tarea difícil en el pasado.

Para ser honesto, no había nada que quisiera más que destrozarlos a todos, pero la mano en su muñeca le recordó no hacerlo. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo la escuchaba cuándo vociferaba una orden? En el pasado, si tenía la oportunidad de matar a alguien, nunca lo hubiera dudado; a donde se había ido eso. Su frustración era infinita.

Como _comprendía_ que no debía, tomó la siguiente mejor opción. Vegeta elevó su ki lo suficiente como para casi crear una especie de barrera y así alejar a los periodistas. Algunos de ellos al instante entraron en pánico, no entendían lo que les estaba pasando. _Idiotas_ , fue todo lo que pensó.

Bulma levantó una ceja ante la inesperada solución que Vegeta le había facilitado. Al parecer, él podía aprender a bregar con los problemas _sin_ caer en la violencia. Tenía que admitir que se sentía gratamente sorprendida. Saber que gracias a Vegeta, los periodistas se mantendrían a cierta distancia ayudó a aligerar su estado de ánimo.

Tal vez lograrían disfrutar de una tarde juntos después de todo. No obstante, quería explicarle las cosas a Vegeta, incluso si le importaba un comino todo el asunto.

—Por un tiempo «¿Quién es el padre del hijo de Bulma Briefs _?_ » fue un tema bastante popular como descubrí hace poco. —Al menos fue bueno que hubiera encontrado las revistas de su madre, eso la ayudó a estar más preparada—. Supongo que aún no se dan por vencidos, pero no te preocupes por ellos, solo eres un candidato más para agregar a la mezcla.

De alguna manera, su última frase no le sentó bien a él. ¿Solo otro candidato? Vegeta no sería confundido con cualquier tonto humano, ni sería asociado a ellos y no dejaría que nadie pensara que el padre de su hijo era algún débil. Aun así no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto porque se negó a hablar de él, ya que solo tenerlos cerca lo irritaba y no necesitaba explicarse con nadie.

Como los mantenía alejados, notó rápidamente que ella tuvo un cambio en su estado de ánimo. No parecía tan exasperada, lo cual era casi frustrante ya que él no conseguía tranquilizarse.

—Estos idiotas, ¿creen que él es del débil?

Bulma estaba un tanto sorprendida por su pregunta, después de todo, no pensaba que él se interesara en todos esos sinsentidos; incluso ella no permitía que la afecte, ¿el orgullo de Vegeta se sentía atacado por esto?

—Él es el principal _candidato_ —respondió con sinceridad. Yamcha era el único novio con el que la habían visto alguna vez, así que, evidentemente, asumieron que él era el padre de su hijo.

No pudo evitar tener la sensación de que ese hecho molestaba mucho a Vegeta. Su aversión por Yamcha era bien conocida y estaba segura de que eso no ayudaba con el presente asunto entre manos, aunque apenas imaginaba que haría al respecto. Sus ojos permanecieron en él mientras esperaba a ver cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Casi llegaban al parque ahora y Bulma deseaba que él no necesitara alejar a los reporteros todo el tiempo que se quedaran allí. No solo sería molesto escuchar sus gritos constantemente, sino que también agotaría la escasa paciencia de Vegeta. Ya era un milagro que no los hubiera matado. Deberían estar huyendo cuando aún tenían la oportunidad.

Vegeta todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos al alcanzar la entrada.

De pronto, ella lo sintió; su mano descansó suavemente sobre su espalda. Por un momento, Bulma casi dejó de moverse y con todo, se contuvo justo a tiempo. Su corazón dio un vuelco por el inesperado gesto. Ya era difícil sacarle _algo_ cuando solo eran ellos dos, ¿pero en público? Nunca pensó que sería posible.

Por supuesto, de inmediato la cantidad de flashes aumentó debido a que todos tomaban fotos. Con un gesto, él transformó lo que parecía una amistad en un romance. Bulma se sintió preocupada, los fotógrafos estarían por todos lados esta tarde.

Luego se atrevió a mirarlo, más él no veía en su dirección. A Vegeta no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo fuera confundido como el hijo del débil. Por lo general, no le importaba lo que pensaran otras personas, sin embargo, esto era diferente. Trunks era su hijo, su heredero y no permitiría que ese error prevaleciera.

A pesar de que ahora intuía que ese malentendido había sido limpiado, seguía bastante irritado con la presencia de esos sujetos. Elevó su ki un poco más y, esta vez, proporcionó una pequeña sensación de _aguijones_ a los periodistas. Algunos ya se habían ido y los restantes lo estaban considerando.

Después de unos minutos de su tratamiento, la mayoría de ellos al menos se habían alejado sustancialmente, dejándole a la familia _Briefs_ un poco de espacio para respirar.

Mientras Bulma los observa tomar algunas fotos más, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que compraría algunas revistas, después de todo, ¿cómo podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una imagen así?: la _dulzura_ de Vegeta capturada para siempre. Por supuesto, no había forma de que se las mostrara o las destruiría.

Él sintió sus ojos, así que la miró. Cuando lo hizo, ella le sonrió antes de romper rápidamente el contacto visual. Había logrado distinguir una emoción en su rostro que no veía en mucho tiempo: parecía _complacida_. Los ojos de Vegeta viajaron hacia su hijo, que estaba sentado en su cochecito, viendo hacia otro lado.

 _Su_ familia.


	21. Capítulo Veintiuno

**Nota de Maddie-san:** Bien, aquí tenemos un salto de tiempo, yo diría que son unos seis a siete meses hacia adelante.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 **Amor difícil**

 **Capítulo veintiuno**

 **Charlas**

Bulma arrastró sus pesados pies escaleras arriba y sintió como si estuviera a punto de colapsar. Las últimas semanas había estado extremadamente ocupada tratando de manejarlo todo. Faltaban dos días para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks y ni siquiera terminaba de prepararla, además de eso, ayudaba a su padre a ponerse al día con un poco de trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula.

En ese momento daban las cinco de la mañana y era como si _al fin_ tuviera la oportunidad de irse a la cama, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras sus planes cambiaron. Estaba _agotada_ y en ese instante el sofá de la sala lucia demasiado _atractivo_. Antes de que se diera cuenta, comenzó a dirigirse en esa dirección y una vez que llegó, se derrumbó sobre este. De alguna manera, una cosa tan trivial era capaz de volverse pura dicha.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos. Era muy consciente de que no debía dormirse, tanto porque no se encontraba en su cama como porque, en teoría, debía estar despierta dentro de una hora; pero por la forma en que sus párpados caían, no podía luchar. El hecho de que ni siquiera lograra mantenerse despierta, la hizo desear saber de qué manera lo conseguía Vegeta; a veces pasaba días sin descansar en lo absoluto.

Estúpido saiyajin.

La cantidad de tareas que realizaría si no necesitara dormir sería increíble. Quizás debería trabajar en eso la próxima vez: una pastilla para mantenerte despierto durante días sin dejar de darle a tu cuerpo los nutrientes adecuados. Obviamente, te desmayarías un tiempo después, pero eso no importaba; para el momento sería extremadamente útil. Aun así, ahora no era la ocasión de pensar en un nuevo invento.

Su hijito estaba a punto de cumplir dos años y eso se hallaba en su lista de prioridades para hoy. Bulma tenía que volver a chequearlo todo y además encargar más entretenimiento y _comida_. Menos mal que su madre la ayudaba sino nada se habría terminado.

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos por toda la casa y Bulma supo que solo podía tratarse de una persona; se obligó a abrir los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia el pasillo, esperando a que él surgiera. Como era de esperar, Vegeta apareció en su línea de visión unos segundos más tarde. Por supuesto, ya que él había sentido su presencia, no se sorprendió de verla.

Una rápida mirada y notó que ella no durmió en lo absoluto. Al menos eso explicaba el motivo de que disfrutara de un sueño tranquilo. Bulma tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y le resultaba difícil _concentrarse_ en él. No estaba seguro del _porqué_ no fue a dormir o qué la mantenía tan ocupada por la noche. No preguntó y ella se quedó callada.

Vegeta esperaba que le dijera algo, pero ella permaneció completamente en silencio, lo cual era extraño viniendo de su parte. Él fue quien rompió la conexión visual al entrar a la cocina. No debería quejarse de que, por una vez, mantuviera la boca cerrada, sin embargo, casi percibía que algo estaba mal. Alejó la sensación y decidió enfocarse en su comida para poder ir a entrenar.

Bulma dejó escapar una pequeña risita de sus labios mientras pensaba en su reacción. Vegeta, que estaba tan acostumbrado a una rutina, fácilmente se _sorprendía_. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría dentro de dos días cuando toda esa gente que decía despreciar invadiera la casa. Le había contado sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks, no obstante, tenía la certeza de que rara vez la escuchaba.

Ella quería que asistiera, aunque pedirle que se mezclara con sus amigos quizás era demasiado. Si todo lo que podía hacer era _comportarse,_ se conformaría con eso. Suspiró y logró ponerse de pie. En realidad, no tenía sentido ir a la cama _ahora;_ si se quedaba dormida, estaría inconsciente durante las siguientes cinco horas. Lo mejor por hacer era resistir hasta la noche.

Con gran esfuerzo, llevó su cuerpo a la cocina donde planeaba tomar una sobredosis de cafeína. Cuando entró, fue bendecida con una inesperada vista: había una taza de café en el mostrador. Los ojos de Bulma parpadearon hacia Vegeta que estaba desayunando, pero él nunca la miró. Tenía que ser Vegeta, nadie más era lo suficientemente loco como para estar despierto en este momento, excepto ella por supuesto.

Luego miró la tetera, la cual no parecía haber sido tocada. Había estado en la cocina solo por unos minutos, el agua no hervía tan rápido, lo que significaba que... ¿la calentó él mismo? Entornó la mirada mientras cerraba la distancia entre ella y su presa. Lentamente, tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios.

Nada podía haberla preparado para la sorpresa que vino. El café estaba exactamente a su gusto: dos cucharaditas de crema, dos cucharaditas de azúcar. Ahora venía la siguiente pregunta, ¿cómo lo supo? No pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y cuando era así, no le prestaba atención. ¿Quizás debería darle más crédito de lo qué pensaba?

La atención era inesperadamente dulce.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió hacia él con la taza asegurada en la mano.

—Gracias —dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Él nunca levantó la vista o siquiera se comportó como si ella estuviera allí y Bulma casi puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía sentido actuar ahora; ya sabía que era blando debajo de toda esa aspereza. Sin embargo, estaba bien incluso si no se comportaba de manera diferente. Vegeta tenía algo especial que Yamcha nunca poseyó, aquello que en verdad la hacía sentir única.

Amó a Yamcha siendo más joven, pero a menudo peleaban por la atención que las chicas bonitas le concedían y por cómo casi les daba esperanzas; aun estando con ella, permitió que sus ojos se distrajeran. Vegeta era diferente, ¿cuándo hablaba con alguien fuera de su familia?, ¡apenas hablaba con ellos para empezar! Todos lo molestaban incluyéndola —según él— y a pesar de eso, la toleraba.

Él _no_ echaría un vistazo a su alrededor. Una vez que encontró una rutina y su entorno, se mantuvo firme. Nunca necesitaría espantar a las chicas porque probablemente lo haría él mismo tratando de acabar con esas _molestas hembras humanas_. Era el hombre leal que siempre quiso; podía irse al espacio o a entrenar y aun así era suyo.

El silencio atestó la habitación y Bulma se sintió incómoda. Especialmente ahora que se hallaba tan inquieta y que debía mantenerse despierta, despreciaba la tranquilidad.

—Sabes, ya que te la pasas entrenando y durante las próximas semanas tendré muchas ocupaciones en la Corporación Cápsula... estaba pensando en contratar a alguien para que cuide a Trunks por algunas semanas durante el día.

Por primera vez, ella percibió un cambio en sus acciones: aminoró su movimiento y el tenedor lleno de comida nunca llegó a su boca. Vegeta solo veía a su hijo unas pocas horas al día y era principalmente cuando lo entrenaba o cuando la madre de la mujer lo cuidaba; excepto por eso, Bulma se hacía responsable de él por el resto del día.

Para ser honesto, su hijo era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo muy bien, pero ella no parecía pensar así. Estando cansada era el peor momento para enfrentarla, el café había sido simplemente un medio para despertarla y tal vez, sacársela de encima. Al parecer, no sería tan afortunado.

Aunque dijera que no quería a ningún débil alrededor de su hijo, lo más probable era que lo hiciera de todos modos; por lo tanto, no tenía opinión sobre el asunto. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando mantuviera al niño tranquilo. Sin embargo, si notara algo negativo o si comenzara a afectar a su hijo, entonces se haría cargo.

—Mujer, haz lo que gustes.

Bulma frunció el ceño ligeramente. Tal reacción era algo esperado. Francamente, no estaba encantada con esta idea de la _niñera_ , pero su madre tendría mucho entre manos todo el día y ella estaría ocupada. No deseaba que Trunks fuera desatendido debido a su trabajo. Además, no era para siempre; tan pronto como la sobrecarga de actividades disminuyera, despediría a la persona.

Luego venía otro problema. Había pensado en dejarlo pasar y esperar a que lo averigüe por su cuenta, _pero_...

—¿Vas a estar?

Vegeta bajó el tenedor y la miró. Se sintió complacido cuando ella se había callado antes, ahora por lo visto volvía a hablar sin parar. Creyó que a estas alturas ya se habría dado cuenta de que _charlar_ no estaba en su lista de cosas favoritas.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó antes de recoger su plato y dirigirse al fregadero.

—En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks —precisó.

Claro, esta sería durante sus horas de entrenamiento, pero honestamente ¿lo matarían _cinco_ minutos? Estaba segura de que ya había entrenado lo suficiente para toda una vida; todos tomaban un descanso de vez en cuando.

Vegeta no respondió de inmediato. Primero guardó los platos, luego fue hacia la nevera de donde sacó una botella de agua y por último giró para encararla con una mirada dura en los ojos.

—Los _cumpleaños_ son triviales, mujer. No hay necesidad de perder tiempo y energía en esas cosas.

Los saiyajins jamás celebraban los cumpleaños; especialmente con su estilo de vida, nunca sabían si iban a sobrevivir un año más. No entendía el propósito de conmemorar el envejecimiento. Era un proceso natural de la vida, no había nada extraordinario en eso; se _supone_ que _debes_ crecer. Los humanos en verdad disfrutaban mucho con tonterías.

Por supuesto, Bulma no compartía su punto de vista sobre el asunto. Recordaba todas las fiestas de cumpleaños que festejó de niña, la emoción y los regalos. Quería que Trunks experimentara lo mismo. Estaba a punto de preguntarse por qué él no contaba con esa clase de recuerdos, cuando lo advirtió. Vegeta nunca tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños, dudaba que fuera la especialidad de Freezer.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en qué _fecha_ cumplía años? ¡Habían estado juntos por cuatro años y conocía tan poco sobre él!

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —inquirió, cambiando por completo el tema y olvidando la cólera por su opinión sobre la fiesta.

Un frustrado suspiro casi se le escapó a él. ¿Ella había escuchado algo que no fuera a sí misma? Ya le había dicho que no le importaban esas cosas, además, no era como si recordara eso.

—No lo sé.

Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó y se levantó—. Todos conocen la fecha de su cumpleaños. —¿Cómo no podría estar enterado? Claro, él había vivido con Freezer de niño, aun así tenía la certeza de que nació en su planeta natal—. Vamos, estoy segura de que lo sabes —agregó presionando el tema.

Él contaba con un plan para la próxima vez: evitar cualquier cuarto donde ella esté.

—Mira, mujer, ya te dije que no lo sé; los años de los saiyajins no funcionan igual.

Eran las cinco y treinta de la mañana, debería estar en la cámara de gravedad, no desperdiciando preciosos minutos charlando sin parar. Vegeta ya era consciente de que a ella le gustaba hablar, pero por lo general, evitaba hacerlo tanto con él. La mujer se comportaba peor que de costumbre si no dormía lo suficiente.

¡Bulma ni siquiera había pensado en eso! Los saiyajins parecían tan humanos, que a veces era fácil olvidar que no lo eran. Ahora, él logró despertar su curiosidad.

—¿Cuánto duran tus años? —preguntó estrechando la distancia entre los dos.

Otra ola de preguntas.

—Más tiempo —contestó y se dio la vuelta, permitiéndole mirar su espalda.

Bulma no iba a calmarse con eso. Cuando él comenzó a salir de la cocina, lo siguió sin siquiera inmutarse por sus acciones.

—¿Cuánto es «más tiempo»?

Tenía la sensación de que le estaba poniendo de los nervios de punta y era lo que hacía que todo fuera divertido. Aunque, era más que eso, ¿cuándo Vegeta y ella realmente se sentaron y conversaron? Nunca. Era agradable descubrir un poco más sobre él una que otra vez. Además, si compartía con ella, también significaba que se sentía más cómodo a su lado, lo que era una idea agradable.

La velocidad de Vegeta nunca cambió, ya que se rehusaba mirar en su dirección.

—Varios meses.

—Entonces deberías saber cuál es la fecha aproximada, ¿verdad? Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para calcularla. —De acuerdo, _tal vez_ le estaba lanzando un ataque a su ego _solo_ para que se lo dijera.

Técnicamente, no importaba cuando era el día. Demonios, ya ni festejaba el suyo, pero era algo sobre él que no conocía. Además, quién sabe, quizás podrían tener una pequeña celebración juntos, solo para que viva la alegría de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella ya _sentía_ la excitación acumulándose en su interior.

Esta vez, él dejó de caminar, necesitaba que dejara de seguirlo; era demasiado temprano en la mañana para lidiar con ella de esta manera.

—Diciembre —respondió finalmente.

Bulma juntó los labios y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Faltaba mucho para diciembre, como seis meses, pero no lo olvidaría. Todo lo que debía hacer era elegir una fecha para él y oficialmente podrían convertirlo en su día de cumpleaños en la _Tierra_. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios; se acercó a él y puso una mano en su brazo, luego, suavemente presionó un beso en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Gracias, Vegeta —dijo antes de pasar junto a él y dirigirse a su habitación.

Ahora que se hacía cargo de esto, tenía que terminar con la fiesta de Trunks. Un saiyajin a la vez.

Vegeta se quedó parado allí, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho viéndola salir de sus inmediaciones. Era molesta, problemática y había retrasado su entrenamiento con todas sus insensateces. Sin embargo, no se hallaba tan irritado.

Evidentemente, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una _rutina_.

Y no le molestaba tanto como debería.

* * *

—¡MAMÁ! ¿Dónde está el traje de cumpleaños de Trunks?

Los ojos de Bulma se entrecerraron y jadeó mientras recorría la habitación de su hijo, tratando de encontrar su ropa. La gente comenzaría a llegar en breve y él _todavía_ no estaba listo. El pánico la llenó y gritó de nuevo.

—¡MAMÁ!

Esta vez, la pobre señora Briefs respondió a su llamado.

—¡Cielos, querida!, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿dónde está mi cumpleañero?

La mujer de cabello azul suspiró hondo.

—Está en su cuna. Mamá, ¿has visto el trajecito que le compré?

Por una fracción de segundo, Bunny frunció el ceño.

—Oh, cariño, no lo entiendo —dijo mirando a su nieto—. Trunksie _está_ usándolo.

Bulma se congeló, luego se dio la vuelta y miró a su hijo, solo para darse cuenta de que su madre tenía razón. ¡Él _ya_ estaba vestido!, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? En seguida se pasó los dedos por el cabello e intentó respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Quizás si no fuera la única que organizara esto, no estaría tan estresada.

Parecía que su madre notó su desesperación porque le obsequió una sonrisa.

—Me ocuparé de Trunks, ¿por qué no te preparas, cariño? —ofreció Bunny y caminó hacia Trunks para recogerlo.

Lentamente, Bulma asintió. Aún estaba en pijamas y su cabello era un desastre.

—Gracias, mamá —contestó y salió rápidamente, murmurando para sí misma.

La señora Briefs solo pudo reír ante la reacción de su hija. Algunas veces ella le recordaba a su esposo, ¡tenían una mente tan caótica a veces!

—Mami loca.

Al instante los ojos de Bunny se abrieron y mostraron sus orbes azules. Levantó a Trunks para mirarlo.

—Bueno, cariño. Tu mamá solo está... —Se detuvo un momento para encontrar las palabras correctas—. De mal humor.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, mantuvo a Trunks cerca de su pecho y se marchó del lugar para revisar algunos detalles de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba en su habitación rebuscando entre su ropa, intentando estar lista a tiempo. Ese era su único defecto, le tomaba demasiado prepararse a veces. De hecho, no debería importar como lucía ya que hoy se trataba de Trunks; además, pasaría tres cuartos de su tiempo evitando que Vegeta pelee con alguien o que los insultos volaran por todas partes. Si él aparecía.

Le llevó unos minutos hasta que al fin se decidió por una falda negra de longitud media y una hermosa blusa blanca. No era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para verse algo elegante. Se peinó a toda prisa, renunciando a hacerse cualquier cosa. Su vida había sido tan agitada durante los últimos años que nunca le había prestado atención a su cabello, sobre todo lo ponía en una cola de caballo o en un moño desordenado. Ahora bien, al ver cómo el largo pasaba sus hombros y el flequillo le escondía los ojos, se percató de que tendría que hacerse cargo pronto.

Mirándose al espejo por última vez, se dio una aprobación y salió. Su habitación estaba bastante lejos de la puerta principal, de modo que si alguien hubiera llamado al timbre, no lo sabría. Sin embargo, si los invitados ya habían llegado, no tenía dudas de que su madre podría manejarlos por un rato. Bulma debía hacer una pequeña parada primero.

Extendió su pequeña _caminata_ hacia el frente a la cámara de gravedad. Una vez que se halló en la puerta tocó con fuerza dos veces.

— _Los invitados_ estarán aquí en unos minutos, si no puedes actuar de manera civilizada, _no salgas_ —ordenó con algo de descortesía.

Bulma prefería que él faltara a que sea un imbécil durante el cumpleaños de Trunks. Para su sorpresa, no apagó la cámara de gravedad, ni le respondió. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al jardín interior donde todos se reunirían.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que solo habían llegado tres personas: Milk, Gohan y Goten. Ella sonrió cuando los alcanzó, Goten estaba en los brazos de Milk y Bulma pudo notar cuánto creció. Trunks también había crecido bastante rápido y a menudo reflexionaba si era por su sangre saiyajin.

—Hola chicos —saludó —. Gracias por venir.

Pronto, sería igual que en los viejos tiempos. Casi todos estarían juntos, como si nada en el mundo hubiera cambiado. Por supuesto, _él_ no vendría y Milk probablemente sería la que más echaría de menos su presencia. Por esa sola razón, no lo mencionaría. Sería más fácil si guardaba ese detalle para sí misma.

—Hola, Bulma —dijo Gohan y ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo _inquieto_ que se veía.

Bulma frunció el ceño un poco.

—¿Está todo bien?

Gohan le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Sí.

Con el paso de los años, Gohan mantuvo el aspecto de _su familia_ _,_ pero se veía bastante diferente de Goku. Ahora tenía doce años y debía admitir que había crecido y era bastante guapo.

—¿Vegeta está ocupado? —preguntó Gohan, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella se sintió ligeramente sorprendida por la pregunta, ¿quién en su sano juicio _querría_ pasar tiempo con Vegeta?

—Bueno, él está en la cámara de gravedad —respondió. No estaba exactamente ocupado y aun así _odiaba_ ser molestado durante su entrenamiento.

—Gracias, Bulma —contestó Gohan y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la genio de cabello azul descubriera lo que iba a hacer y no pudo evitar el impacto, ¿qué tenía que hacer Gohan tan desesperadamente para implicar a Vegeta? Su naturaleza curiosa no le permitía _no_ tener una respuesta, así que se acercó a Milk, como si estuviera a punto de compartir un secreto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —consultó mirándola.

Y lo vio. Un pequeño dolor brillaba en esos ojos. Lo primero que vino a la mente de Bulma fue que era concerniente a Goku; sin embargo, apenas encontraba algo relacionado con él que involucrara a Vegeta.

Una vez que la tristeza desapareció de sus ojos, Milk lució un poco molesta.

—Solo tiene preguntas —aseveró y se dio la vuelta hacia el buffet.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Gohan estaba creciendo y era un _mitad_ saiyajin sin una figura paterna para ayudarlo, no es que Goku hubiera podido proporcionar mucho en ese departamento, no obstante, habría servido de algo a pesar de eso. Era casi triste que la única persona que tuviera para recurrir en este tipo de situación fuera Vegeta. No, él no era una mala persona, pero no era muy hablador, _especialmente_ cuando se trataba de ciertos temas o personas.

En el fondo, deseó poder escuchar esa conversación.

Cuando la atención de Bulma volvió nuevamente a Milk, se percató de que el esfuerzo que puso para _no_ recordarles a todos que Goku se había ido, fue inútil. Ella ya lo sabía, siempre lo sabía. La situación era un poco incómoda; afortunadamente, eso fue roto por el sonido del timbre. Bulma le ofreció a Milk una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tomó una profunda respiración, cruzó los dedos y esperó a que todo saliera bien por una vez.

* * *

—Oh, cariño, ¿no quieres un pedazo de pastel? —preguntó Bunny mientras pasaba junto a su hija.

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre. —La verdad era que estaba demasiado cansada para tenerlo en primer lugar.

Todos aún se hallaban presentes en el jardín, comiendo felices y charlando. Trunks y Goten jugaban sin ninguna preocupación, a pesar de que su hijo había arruinado su traje por _completo_. Ella, por otro lado, estaba agotada porque se la pasó caminando de un lado al otro el día entero. Aunque, se sentía extremadamente complacida de que todo hubiera marchado sin ningún incidente.

Eso probablemente se debía a que no tuvo tiempo para conversar lo suficiente con nadie —incluido Yamcha— y a que Vegeta no había aparecido. Antes de que lo supiera, Bulma se encontró mirando hacia donde se ubicaba la cámara de gravedad. Él había estado todo el día allí, menos el lapso en que Gohan lo visitó y se preguntó si tenía hambre.

Dándose un impulso, se paró y se dirigió hacia el buffet. En seguida puso dos platos en una bandeja y los llenó con toda la comida que pudo, luego, satisfecha, agarró una botella de agua y partió hacia el interior de la casa. Yamcha vio como ella desaparecía con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Para ser honesto, había superado todo lo de _Bulma y Vegeta_ , sin embargo a veces, en el fondo, se sentía un poco molesto. Bulma fue su relación más larga y nunca halló a alguien a quien amara tanto. Obviamente, él tuvo novias a lo largo de los años, pero nunca funcionó. Yamcha cambió su mirada y esta cayó sobre Trunks. El niño crecía rápido y era diferente cada vez que lo veía. Al principio, creyó que se parecía mucho a su madre; ahora, comenzó a ser la imagen de Vegeta. Menos el color, por supuesto.

Y un suspiro se le escapó cuando pensó en todo lo que _podría haber sido_.

Bulma avanzó por el pasillo y confirmó sus pensamientos de que él todavía seguía en la cámara de gravedad cuando la escuchó operativa. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al recodar su conversación con Gohan. Estaba _ansiosa_ por conocer lo que pasó entre esos dos. Gohan había vuelto un tanto nervioso y perplejo, y ella no dejaba de sentir curiosidad.

Una vez que llegó a la cámara, llamó ruidosamente a la puerta. Al principio supuso que la ignoraría, pero después se acordó que podía oler la comida y que eso sería suficiente para que detuviera su preciosa máquina por un minuto o dos.

Tuvo razón. Un minuto después, Vegeta abrió la puerta. Estaba completamente empapado en sudor, rasguños cubrían su cuerpo y sus ojos lucían entrecerrados. Bulma sintió que el fuego se encendía en su interior mientras cruzaban las miradas. ¿Por qué estaba allí otra vez? _Ah, sí_ , la comida.

—Te traje algo, pensé que estarías con hambre —dijo, presentándole la bandeja.

Él dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su rostro y bajó la mirada a la comida que ella sostenía. Lentamente estiró el brazo para alcanzar la bandeja, se dio la vuelta y se preparó para volver a la cámara de gravedad. Bulma _podría_ haberlo dejado ir, pero su curiosidad estaba demasiado excitada. _T_ _enía_ que saberlo. Por lo tanto, antes de que cerrara la puerta en su cara, entró.

Logró escuchar el suspiro que se le escapó y entendió que lo más probable era que estuviera un poco molesto. No necesariamente por su culpa, Vegeta no disfrutaba de las reuniones y ser capaz de sentir todos esos kis a su alrededor sería frustrante.

Bulma se apoyó en la pared más cercana y observó su espalda.

—Milk, Gohan y Goten fueron los primeros en llegar —comentó andándose por las ramas. ¿Podría aparecer y preguntar sobre sus asuntos?, él no se involucraba en los suyos.

—¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres saber? —le replicó mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre el tablero de control y presionaba las palmas contra este.

La pilló. Bueno, ahora que se dio cuenta, ella también podía preguntarlo directamente.

—¿Qué quería Gohan?

Una enigmática risa baja escapó de sus labios y parecía que él no estaba sorprendido por su pregunta. La mujer era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

—Nada que te concierna —contestó a toda prisa, antes de alcanzar algo de un plato y comer.

Bulma sintió que sus dedos tamborileaban, _quería_ salirse con la suya y no le gustaba ser excluida. Decidida, dio unos pasos en su dirección con una sonrisa astuta en los labios. Si tuviera que hacerlo, le _seduciría_ una respuesta. Cerró la distancia entre los dos y arrastró los dedos a lo largo de su brazo desnudo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

Por supuesto, Vegeta ni siquiera volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Siguió comiendo como si ella no se hubiera movido en lo absoluto. Bulma entrecerró los ojos, pero no se dio por vencida. En lugar de eso acercó un dedo a su pedazo de pastel y lo sumergió, luego, lo acercó a sus labios, esperando a ver qué haría. Obviamente, él había probado en el pasado que no le importaba morder ese cebo.

Vegeta finalmente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para capturar el dedo entre sus labios y suavemente lo succionó. Todo el tiempo sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella. Siguió adelante por unos segundos más, después se alejó y procedió a lamerse los labios. Bulma no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Había una voz gritando en su cabeza y no conseguía oírla.

De repente, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, sintió unas manos en sus caderas. Era como si se derritiera donde percibía el contacto. No le llevó demasiado tiempo a él inclinarse sobre ella, Bulma sintió sus labios en el cuello y gimió. Sus dientes le rozaron la carne y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. Vegeta lo tomó como una señal para impulsar esto más.

La levantó y la colocó en el tablero de control. En seguida, sus manos viajaron sobre su cuerpo y ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

—¿Pensé que tenías hambre? —preguntó Bulma en un susurro.

Vegeta sonrió burlonamente contra su piel.

—Oh, sí, lo tengo —dijo con voz ronca—. Y estoy a punto de darme un banquete.

Al instante se creó un charco de calor en su vientre. Se sentía excitada y mojada, y se apoyó en él.

—Tenemos invitados —objetó, casi en un débil intento por detenerlo. Había un grupo de luchadores al final del pasillo, de seguro notarían el cambio en su ki. _Pero_ esta era su casa después de todo.

—Mujer, sabes que no me importan esos débiles.

Ella sonrió pícaramente, se acercó a su rostro y capturó sus labios en un beso.

Esta iba a ser una cena inesperada.

* * *

La mujer era problemática, debía admitirlo. Aunque parecía que se retiró bastante distraída hacía más de dos horas, olvidando por completo que nunca respondió a su pregunta. No es que fuera a quejarse. El asunto ya había sido difícil de manejar y no deseaba discutirlo, Vegeta tenía la seguridad de que sería un concepto difícil de entender para Bulma.

El hijo de Kakaroto estaba creciendo, pero al parecer —hasta cierto punto ya se lo imaginaba— los saiyajins no lo hacían de la misma manera, incluso los híbridos. Si ese payaso todavía estuviera vivo, no habría hecho mucha diferencia ya que él no conocía nada sobre _ser_ saiyajin. Su crecimiento, sus hormonas y su poder cambiaban.

Cuando un saiyajin llegaba a la pubertad, su nivel de potencia a menudo se _salía_ de control. Evidentemente, el escuálido niño no había entrenado por un tiempo, lo que hacía aún más complicado para él controlar su poder. Eso conseguía que tareas diarias como sostener un vaso fueran difíciles. Solo existía una manera de superarlo: _entrenamiento_. Como ya no contaba con su padre, lo siguiente mejor era el Namekuseijin. Después de todo, Vegeta estaba entrenando a su propio hijo, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con el hijo de otra persona.

Por supuesto, no se lo había explicado tan detalladamente al muchacho, no obstante, le respondió con la suficiente claridad para que lo entendiera. Al parecer, Gohan era el único que comprendía que él no quería estar con esta gente. Por lo general, entendía lo que le decía y se iba al instante; a diferencia de su padre, que nunca pudo captar una indirecta.

Y ahora estaba de pie frente al panel de control con la cámara de gravedad apagada. Había sentido que algunas personas se iban y percibió que la casa se hallaba un poco más vacía. No tenía ninguna intención real de aparecer, _pero_ decidió que se moría de hambre. La mujer no llevó suficiente comida, además, la mayor parte se arruinó durante sus actividades.

Un poco molesto, Vegeta salió y se dirigió hacia la concurrencia con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. No se mezcló con la gente, solo se apoyó contra una pared y los observó. Una vez que se quitaran de en medio, iría por la comida. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera notó su presencia, se encontraban demasiado ocupados con cualquier cosa inútil que estuvieran haciendo.

Sin embargo, un débil lo sintió: Yamcha.

Sorprendentemente, se dirigió en línea directa hacia Vegeta. El príncipe frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada mientras lo miraba abrirse camino hacia su lado. ¿No se había dado cuenta a lo largo de los años qué no podía soportarlo, qué la única razón por la que todavía seguía vivo era por la mujer?

—No creí que aparecieras —comentó Yamcha de manera casual, como si hablara con un amigo.

Fiel a sí mismo, Vegeta no respondió.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de Yamcha y apartó la vista de Vegeta. Su mirada se posó en Bulma. Estaba sentada en una mesa con Milk; Goten y Trunks jugaban cerca de ellas. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro luego de reírse a carcajadas. Sus ojos azules brillaban, todo su rostro brillaba.

 _Detestaba_ eso.

—Sabes, me odio a mí mismo por pensar esto, pero... —Hizo una pausa por un instante, como si no pudiera creer lo que iba a decir—. Ella es feliz.

La máscara de Vegeta permaneció en su sitio ya que no mostró ni una pizca de emoción.

Yamcha se pasó los dedos por su impetuoso cabello.

—Bulma siempre fue _difícil_ de satisfacer. Nada nunca era suficiente y jamás confió plenamente en mí.

 _Por razones obvias_ , pensó Vegeta y continuó en silencio.

La siguiente parte le dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca.

—Y tú, después de todo lo que has hecho, has conseguido que ya no se preocupe. —Yamcha había renunciado a mucho por ella, cambió su estilo de vida y superó su miedo a las chicas. Aun así, Bulma no le tuvo una confianza ciega. Vegeta había matado y a pesar de eso, sabía que ella no dudaría de él.

—Por más que _deseara_ a un hombre toda su vida, nunca necesitó de uno. La verdad es que ella no te necesita. —No trataba de ser mezquino, simplemente decía los hechos. Bulma _siempre_ había querido a alguien, aunque él sabía que por sí misma, estaría bien—. Sin embargo, ama tenerte cerca. —Se rio entre dientes—. Me ganaste.

Por un instante, Vegeta casi suelta una sonrisa de suficiencia. La mujer hablaba en voz alta, era independiente, mandona, exigente y quejumbrosa. La mayoría de las veces, solo quería que se callara o que se fuera lo más lejos posible. Y con todo, él siempre se había quedado. No entendía el porqué, pero estaba bien justo ahí, allí mismo. Eso no le molestaba.

Antes de que lo supiera, la estaba observando fijamente. En cambio, a diferencia de Yamcha, fue atrapado en el acto. Como si Bulma hubiera sido quemada por sus ojos, ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado y lo contempló. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y luego velozmente le guiñó un ojo, casi de una manera coqueta.

Al momento, él volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ella era soportable.

—Puede que no te mate después de todo —le contestó Vegeta a Yamcha antes de alejarse y dirigirse hacia la comida.

Yamcha rio nerviosamente por lo bajo mientras veía al saiyajin marcharse. Esa declaración solo confirmó su peor temor, por más que ya había aprendido a aceptarlo.

Bulma y Vegeta estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Nadie más podría soportarlos a ellos ni a sus _salvajes_ cambios de humor.


	22. Capítulo Veintidós

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo veintidós**

 **Día familiar**

Bulma se frotó su dolorido cuello mientras salía de la habitación de Trunks. Durante los últimos meses, su tiempo había estado extremadamente dividido; no solo tenía trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula, sino también a dos saiyajins exigentes de los que ocuparse. Incluso durante los momentos más difíciles, no pudo contratar a alguien para que vigilara a su hijo. Lo intentó, pero resultó ser una pesadilla.

 _—¡Vegeta,_ debes _estar allí! —exclamó Bulma_ _cuand_ _o sintió que su paciencia se esfumaba—. ¡Quiero qué apruebes a la persona que cuidara a Trunks!_

 _¡Saiyajin obstinado!, ¿realmente lo mataría sacrificar unas pocas horas de su precioso tiempo y dedicárselas a su hijo? A veces la hacía caer en el rencor, ¿por qué discutía con ella sobre absolutamente todo?_

 _—Mujer, tengo mejores cosas que hacer._

 _A él le preocupaba muy poco la situación, en tanto no interfiriera con lo que deseaba, no podría importarle menos. El problema era que no existía forma de escapar: si salía de la cámara de gravedad para comer, ella lo jodía hasta el cansancio con eso; por la noche, en el dormitorio, le hacía estallar los oídos con sus gritos. La verdad era que estaba siendo una completa perra sobre el asunto. Había pasado una semana desde que la idea se desarrolló en su mente y creyó que para ahora, lo habría olvidado._

 _Qué equivocado estaba._

 _Bulma le impidió alejarse poniendo una mano en su brazo._

 _—Vas_ a _estar_ _allí_ _, Vegeta. —La expresión que vio en su rostro le dijo que a él no le importaba nada._

 _Perdió la paciencia por completo._

 _—Si tengo que apagar esa maldita cámara de gravedad permanentemente para hacerte venir, lo haré._

 _La genio de cabello azul se sentía tremendamente enfadada y_ _aunque_ _sus palabras estaban llenas de amenazas, su mente se_ _encontraba_ _un poco distraída. Había pensado en_ no _insinuársele para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. En el pasado, siempre funcionó con Yamcha; p_ _ero_ _al parecer, Vegeta era la clase de hombre que lograba ignorar sus propios deseos si se lo proponía. Ni_ _siquiera_ _parecía extrañar la cercanía, ni había intentado_ tocarla _._

 _¿Y qué si él tuviera más autocontrol?_

 _Ella no podía retroceder ahora, ¡no después de haber sido quién lo inició! Todo lo que le quedaba era atenerse a esto._ _Todavía_ _esperaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión para que entrevistara a algunas niñeras con ella. ¡No sería difícil! Diablos, él_ _no_ _tenía que hablar, simplemente quería su opinión. Con todos sus sentidos extra,_ _sabía_ _que Vegeta_ _juzgaba bien un carácter_ _cuando_ _dejaba de lado sus propios sentimientos._

 _Ante la mención de su preciosa cámara de gravedad siendo deshabilitada, él entrecerró los ojos. Podría amenazar su vida a cambio_ _y aun así_ _ella lo ignoraría. ¿Por qué no?, ambos_ _sabían_ _que no lo haría. Sí, el pensamiento lo molestó más allá de lo que creía. Le hubiese gustado d_ _ecir_ _que era el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, que no debería haber ni_ una sola _persona a la que temiera matar; el problema era que ya no eran palabras que fuera capaz de_ _pronunciar._

 _Bulma lo comprendió. A pesar de lo enfurecido que estaba, él había_ perdido _eso, el_ _fuerte deseo de asesinarla cada vez que ella lo molestaba. La soportaba, la toleraba. En los últimos meses, a menudo él había dejado que comentarios e insultos cayeran impunes. Pasaba más tiempo en su compañía, principalmente porque compartían un dormitorio_ _, pero no obstante_ _lo hacía._

 _Vegeta_ _aún_ _la encontraba exasperante,_ _aunque_ _no hasta el punto en que deseara matarla. Nunca_ _tendría el valor_ _de quitarle la vida con sus propias manos y por un instante, se s_ _intió_ _débil. Toda su vida le enseñaron que nada bueno provenía de la debilidad. La mujer era la más grande que tenía. Ella lo hizo hacer cosas que nunca pensó que haría. Eso le dejó una sensación inquietante que no_ _sabía_ _cómo manejar, ya que nunca le había sucedido y no estaba seguro de que le agradara._

 _—Una hora, mujer. Ni un minuto más —dijo apartando el brazo para caminar hacia la cámara de gravedad._

 _Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma_ _ante_ _su respuesta. Quizás él_ _podía_ _ser convencido de algunas cosas._

 _Era_ horrible _. Horrible_ _incluso_ _no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir la situación. Bulma_ _percibió_ _una especie de furia moverse en su interior que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo: celos. Sí, ese fue el sentimiento amargo. La última vez que recordó haberlo_ _sufrido_ _vívidamente fue cuando vio a Yamcha rodeado de todas aquellas mujeres._

 _Los celos no eran algo que sintiera a menudo con Vegeta, después de todo, nunca salía, ni miraba a nadie más. Así era como a ella le gustaba._

 _Sin embargo_ _, esta miserable_ puta _era una historia nueva._

 _Honestamente, ¿estaba aquí para ser una niñera o una prostituta de tercera?_

 _Ya no la soportaba y solo habían pasado diez minutos en la sala con ella. Todo el tiempo que intentó hacerle algunas preguntas, los ojos de la_ _joven_ _permanecieron fijos en Vegeta. Sí, él lucia muy atractivo y habría entendido si la chica hubiera cometido un desliz y echado un vistazo una o dos veces, p_ _ero_ _no era lo que hacía. No, todo lo contrario, ella lo estaba devorando sin rodeos con la mirada._

 _¿Pensaba qué le daría el trabajo?_

 _Vegeta se hallaba sentado en el sofá, un poco lejos de Bulma, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho_ _mientras_ _contenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. De momento, la situación resultaba ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Los celos no era una emoción que oliera en ella muy a menudo y era un poco entretenido._ _Por otra parte_ _, esto le recordaba por qué encontraba a los humanos despreciables._

 _Claramente para el ojo ajeno, daba la impresión de que estaba casado con la mujer._ _Aun así_ _, a la chica no le daba vergüenza tratar de coquetear con él justo en frente de Bulma. Los humanos no tenían honor ni respeto. En cierto modo, estaba_ casi _contento de haber asistido a la entrevista de trabajo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ella habría contratado a una mocosa molesta como esta que lo seguiría como a su propia sombra._

 _—Lo siento, estamos buscando una niñera, no una puta._

 _Las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Bulma parecieron impresionar bastante a la joven, ya que finalmente alejó los ojos de Vegeta para volverse hacia ella. Un rubor de vergüenza decoró sus mejillas_ _cuando_ _bajó la mirada al piso, casi como si lo lamentara;_ _a pesar de eso_ _, Bulma no le creyó._

 _Las siguientes tres entrevistas que siguieron no fueron mucho mejores. O las mujeres babeaban frente a Vegeta o adolecían de un detalle molesto. Una tenía una voz chillona y asumió que si el sonido era doloroso para sus oídos humanos, este destruiría la sensible audición saiyajin._

 _Pero_ _luego, apareció un pequeño milagro. Una joven entró y apenas_ _mir_ _ó a Vegeta. Ella le estrechó ambas manos y además su atención no la dejó todo el tiempo. Bulma se sintió extremadamente aliviada de conocer a una persona normal que no estaba impulsada por las hormonas. Hablaron durante unos minutos y decidió que_ tenía _que ser ella._

 _Salió de la sala por poco tiempo para buscar a Trunks, quería ver cómo reaccionaría su hijo en presencia de la extraña. Desafortunadamente cuando regresó, el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de Vegeta._

 _—¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño._

 _—La boté —contestó levantándose del sofá y se dirigió hacia ella._

 _—¿La botaste? ¡Si era perfecta!_

 _Él se burló._

 _—Me tocó. —Menospreciaba a los humanos que pensaban que podían tener o hacer lo que quisieran. Como si permitiera que alguien como ella le pusiera las manos encima._

 _Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron un poco._

 _—¿Ella, qué? —Vegeta no lo repitió,_ _sabía_ _que había escuchado bien la primera vez. Bulma sintió que su ira crecía—. ¡Al parecer es imposible conseguir niñeras en esta ciudad! —Un profundo suspiro se le escapó._

 _—No es mi problema, mujer —dijo y se alejó._

 _Ella tenía que admitir que él se quedó mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba._

 _Bajó la vista hacia su hijo, era evidente que estaba irritada._

 _—Parece que te quedarás todo el tiempo con mami._

Después de ver cómo las mujeres no lograban controlarse alrededor de Vegeta, decidió que lo mejor era soportar su agenda apretada. No era que desconfiara de él, después de todo, había echado a la muchacha. Tan solo le recordó los malos momentos con Yamcha.

Esas dos relaciones eran sumamente diferentes. Por primera vez en más de cuatro años, Bulma consideró lo que tenía con Vegeta como una relación estable. No hacían _nada_ juntos que las parejas normales hicieran, excepto el sexo y todavía peleaban como locos la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, estaban _juntos_. No necesitaba de una etiqueta o siquiera ser mencionado. Se hallaban cómodos el uno con el otro y eso era suficiente.

Aunque tenía la corazonada de que estaba a punto de hacer que Vegeta se sintiera extremadamente incómodo. Durante el cumpleaños de Trunks, se había enterado de _su_ cumpleaños. De acuerdo, no consiguió una fecha exacta, pero decidió inventar una. El cuatro de diciembre le pareció bien a ella. Al contrario de con Trunks, no podía convertirlo en una gran fiesta o no se presentaría, por lo que eligió hacer algo pequeño para los tres.

No incluyó a sus padres, ya que tenía la extraña sensación de que a él le daba _miedo_ su madre.

Como Bulma no era buena cocinando ni horneando, había pedido un pastel. Por más que Vegeta comiera mucho, pensó que no querría gran cosa, así que era uno bastante pequeño. Eso sí, ordenó mucha comida. Al principio, la idea de llevarlo a un restaurante le pasó por la mente, pero cada situación que imaginaba terminaba con él volando el lugar.

Era mucho más seguro para todos si Vegeta se quedaba en la Corporación Cápsula.

Casi había terminado de planearlo todo, hasta su regalo, que vendría más tarde durante la noche, lo que restaba por hacer era atraparlo a tiempo una vez que hubiera acabado de entrenar. El mejor plan era que sucediera en su dormitorio. Si lo organizaba en la cocina, su madre se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba y estaría allí.

Bulma no permitiría que eso ocurriera, porque por una vez, quería que Vegeta tuviera una agradable velada familiar; incluso si no le importaban los cumpleaños.

* * *

Trunks se hallaba en el piso, tratando de hacerse con algo de comida mientras Bulma se aseguraba de que todo quedara bien. Al principio, puso las bandejas en la cama, pero después concluyó que con Trunks a su lado, sin duda era una mala idea. Para evitar cualquier tipo de desastre, instaló muchas mantas en el suelo y colocó todo correctamente.

Vegeta había apagado la cámara de gravedad hacía cinco minutos y solo podía suponer que fue a la cocina para servirse la cena. No le preocupaba porque conocía el apetito saiyajin: no tenía límites y siempre y cuando hubiera comida, comerían.

Se cercioró de que todo estuviera escondido detrás de la cama; como probablemente lo olería, cubrió las bandejas con cobijas en un intento por disminuir el aroma. Cuando él entrara, lo más seguro era que quisiera tomar una ducha y ella necesitaba que continuara con su rutina. Para conseguir que no se acerque, ya había dejado lo que requería para ducharse tendido en la cama. Si preguntaba por el olor, diría algo así como que ella y Trunks estaban teniendo un pequeño picnic.

Posiblemente no encontraría la idea atractiva y seguiría con su ducha _antes_ de tratar de robarles algo. Todo saldría bien.

Bulma escuchó algunos sonidos y se dio cuenta de que Trunks había intentado coger una presa. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se inclinó para cargarlo y se sentó en el suelo, lo colocó entre sus piernas, bajó la mirada y se llevó un dedo a los labios para advertirle que se callara. El niño pareció comprender, porque descansó la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre y se agarró de sus manos.

Como si fuera el momento preciso, Vegeta entró a la habitación unos instantes después. El aroma de la comida de inmediato captó su atención y giró la cabeza en dirección a Bulma y a Trunks. Estaban sentados en el suelo y todo lo que podía ver desde su ángulo era su nuca; la cama cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Frunció un poco el ceño, echó un vistazo al costado y advirtió que sus cosas se ubicaban en la cama.

—Pensé que querrías tomar una ducha —le explicó Bulma mientras volvía la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

De inmediato, Vegeta supo que algo pasaba. Ella en realidad no había hecho nada fuera de lo común, pero la sensación lo inundó. Sus ojos nunca la dejaron cuando recogió lo que necesitaba. Bulma le estaba ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa en un intento por tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, todo lo que pareció hacer fue aumentar sus sospechas.

Ella lo miró hasta que desapareció en el baño. Luego, una vez que se fue, le dijo a Trunks.

—Creo que tu papá es un poco paranoico.

—Papá gruñón.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh no, cariño, ese es su estado de ánimo _habitual_.

Trunks le devolvió la mirada a su madre y se rio. Al parecer, el ceño fruncido de su padre no lo asustaba tanto como antes y parecía encontrarlo un poco divertido. Bulma difícilmente podría culparlo, la forma en que Vegeta se alteraba tanto a veces era bastante hilarante.

Como tendrían que esperar un poco, buscó un pedazo de pan y arrancó un trozo pequeño, se lo dio a Trunks y se comió el trozo más grande. Lo usual era que sus planes funcionaran bastante bien y confiaba en que este no sería diferente; además, lo quería de buen humor para más tarde.

Vegeta había estado un poco irritado últimamente y la mayoría de los días se quedaba en la cámara de gravedad más de lo normal. A veces, lo sentía acostarse a las tres de la madrugada. Debido a eso, no habían estado juntos en bastante tiempo y, la verdad, lo extrañaba. Pensó que una agradable cena familiar, aunque fuera algo que lo alejara de su zona de confort, sería un detalle simpático y más adelante, podrían tener una noche de pasión para coronar todo con un final perfecto.

El problema era que no estaba segura de que cooperara. Si solo supiera que lo perturbaba tanto en primer lugar...

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Vegeta finalmente salió del baño. A diferencia de lo usual, probablemente porque Trunks estaba allí, ya tenía un boxer en lugar de una toalla. Su cabello empezaba a desafiar la gravedad una vez más mientras arrojaba la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

—¿Hambriento? —preguntó Bulma, sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

Para ser sincero, todavía no confiaba en lo que ella tenía en mente; pero la comida era la comida y daba por hecho de que no lo preparó porque olía bien. Gruñó y caminó hacia donde estaban. Notó la manta blanca y todas las bandejas puestas encima, ¿qué podría empujarla a hacer esto?

Vegeta se sentó un tanto alejado de ella y frente a Trunks. Su hijo se rellenaba el rostro con todo lo que quedaba a su alcance. Cuando al fin notó la presencia de su padre, levantó la vista. Trunks lo observó e inclinó la cabeza completamente hacia un lado, luego se volvió hacia su madre.

—¿Papá come con mamá?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bulma. En efecto, era realmente una escena inusual. Imaginó que su hijo tenía muy pocos recuerdos de los dos _juntos_. Él estaba con ella o brevemente con su padre.

Vegeta la miró y vio que solo le sonrió a su hijo. Un suspiro casi se le escapó cuando agarró un plato y comenzó a servirse; Bulma preparó uno para ella y para Trunks también. Como no disfrutaba del silencio, decidió conversar.

—Trunks necesitará una nueva cama.

Vegeta le echó un vistazo, pero no dijo nada.

—Quiero decir que una cuna ya no tiene sentido, lo único que hace es romper los barrotes y escapa de todos modos. Pensé que podríamos conseguirle una cama normal en lugar de cambiar constantemente su cuna, dudo que se caiga o se lastime.

Él sabía lo que eso significaba: ella iría de compras y volvería con todo, excepto con lo que había ido a buscar. Sucedió una vez y la habitación acabó abarrotada por dos días seguidos porque la mujer no tenía ni idea de dónde poner las cosas. Aunque, estaba de acuerdo en esto, la cuna era inútil. A menudo, cuando iba a la cámara de gravedad por la mañana, veía a su hijo vagando por los pasillos.

—Entonces cómprala —contestó desinteresado.

Era casi linda la forma en que trataba de ayudarla. Fue en ese momento donde Bulma cayó en cuenta de que casi todas las bandejas se encontraban destapadas, ya que Vegeta se había estado dando un atracón y que la única que quedaba era la del pastel. También se percató de que quería alcanzarla. Casi se lanzó sobre la comida para atraparla; una vez que lo consiguió, la estrechó contra su pecho.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante sus acciones, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Es... mmm, espera —dijo, se levantó y salió lo más rápido posible; había olvidado traer los fósforos.

—Mamá rara.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo por el comentario de su hijo. La mujer era extraña.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bulma volvió a entrar y él giró la cabeza hacia ella. La vio llevando un pastel con velas que le recordó mucho al que había encargado para el cumpleaños del mocoso. Sintió que su molestia crecía poco a poco, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Con una enorme sonrisa, puso el pastel frente a él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

—Mujer, no es mi cumpleaños.

Él podía ser tan difícil a veces.

—Dijiste diciembre y estamos diciembre. He decidido celebrar tu cumpleaños hoy.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, ¿por qué ella insistía en seguir todas estas tontas tradiciones humanas? Eran inútiles.

—¿Soplaras las velas?

Él le lanzó una mirada asesina que le dio la respuesta. Haciendo caso omiso, Bulma se encogió de hombros y cargó a Trunks.

—Vamos, sopla las velas de papá.

Dio un vistazo en su dirección.

—Pide un deseo.

Trunks sopló las velas, aplaudió y Bulma lo siguió.

Por más que Vegeta quería apartar la mirada, se encontró contemplándolos. Ambos sonreían tanto que casi reían, parecían felices. Eso dejó una sensación inquietante dentro de él, ¿por qué tanta felicidad? No entendía cómo tenían la capacidad de distanciarse de todo lo malo que les pasaba e incluso actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

De pronto, en un instante, fue traído de sus pensamientos por unos labios. Ella le besó la mejilla y se apartó.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Vegeta.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de discusión, consiguió vencerlo; _obligó_ a Vegeta a llevar a Trunks a su habitación. La verdad era que quería ese tiempo para mimarse un poco. Por lo general, él la veía vestida y deseaba algo un poco más especial para esta noche. Aun más teniendo en cuenta que el pastel no le había levantado el estado de ánimo.

Bulma se apresuró a abrir su armario y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior. Su gaveta _especial_ donde guardaba la ropa elegante y la lencería sexy era algo que no revisaba desde que se mudó. La abrió a toda prisa y dentro halló más de lo esperado. Había una _gran cantidad_ de negligés y llegó a la conclusión de que nunca compró la mayoría de ellos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: su madre se había escabullido unos minutos mientras acomodaba las cosas.

Percibió que un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, ¿por qué su madre pensaba que era su papel unirlos a Vegeta y a ella _de esta form_ _a_?

Tras unos segundos, negó con la cabeza al decidir que era algo bueno. Conociéndola, existían muchas cosas buenas allí. Examinó la gaveta aceleradamente, asegurándose de escuchar en caso de que hubiera pasos. Al final tomó una decisión, escogió la lencería negra. Era un brasier negro con un velo transparente del mismo color que colgaba de él y que terminaba en lo alto de sus muslos, con una minúscula ropa interior que hacía juego. _Cielos,_ él sabría lo que estaba haciendo en el momento en que la viera.

Bulma se quitó la ropa y se puso su atuendo _sexy_. Resolvió jugar a algo casual; se acostó en la cama, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Puso las noticias, ya que bien podría hacer algo interesante mientras lo esperaba. El corazón le martilleaba dentro del pecho; no era que estuviera nerviosa, sino por la _emoción_. Cada vez que ella y Vegeta terminaban juntos, era principalmente porque la acumulación del deseo era demasiado para soportarlo o porque este era duro y crudo. No había seducción ni bromas.

Por supuesto, ella se moría por seducirlo; quería intentar burlarse de él, empujarlo a su límite y luego detenerse, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que eso era imposible. Sobre todo gracias al hecho de que no podría parar, pero también debido a que él no se lo permitiría. Lo más probable era que la atraparía y la _castigaría_ por tratar de hacerlo.

Pensar definitivamente resultaba _malo_ para ella. No más pensamientos. Estaba casi al borde hallándose sola, _rayos_ ¿cómo se suponía que debía conseguir autocontrolarse, cuándo ni siquiera él tenía casi ninguno?

Sería descubierta en seguida. Él la olfatearía tan pronto como abriera la puerta. _Literalmente_.

Bulma intentó calmarse y enfocar su atención en algo, a pesar de que era difícil, en particular cuando lo escuchó caminar hacia la habitación. Por un breve segundo pensó en correr y volver a ponerse su ropa normal o meterse debajo de las mantas; seguramente no le daría una segunda mirada si se escondía, mas no lo hizo. Ella quería esto, lo necesitaba. Tal vez era por todo el tiempo perdido o a causa de que se sentía feliz por cómo estaban, por cómo iban las cosas, pero quería esto.

Impaciente, esperó a que abriera la puerta. Vegeta ingresó en el instante en que se pasaba los dedos por su cabello aún húmedo. Sabía que ella miraba la televisión y no le habría prestado mucha atención si no hubiera sido por el leve olor a excitación en la habitación. Frunció el ceño, levantó la cabeza y la observó. Le tomó mucho de su control no reaccionar ante lo que se le presentaba delante. Ella estaba siendo bastante osada, debía admitirlo.

Sus ojos quizás la recorrieron más tiempo de lo necesario antes de sonreír disimuladamente. Podía decir con facilidad qué intentaba hacer. Al menos había estado en lo correcto todo el tiempo, ella no tenía ningún problema con lo que hacían y esta cosa del dormitorio sí contaba con beneficios. Como no lo miraba, él fácilmente volvió a fingir que ella no se hallaba presente. Parecía que la mujer quería jugar un pequeño juego.

En su línea de visión, todavía podía ver esos malditos shorts apretados y eso la enojaba. A estas alturas, ya debería haberla descubierto, sin embargo, caminaba de manera casual como si no fuera nada. Bulma decidió girar la cabeza hacia un lado y después de unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron. Una vez que lo hicieron, Vegeta se encargó de cerrar la distancia entre los dos. Solo se detuvo cuando sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama y todo el tiempo, el contacto visual no se rompió. Bulma soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y cambió de posición.

Se dirigió hacia él a gatas, hasta alcanzarlo; luego se puso de rodillas y estuvieron casi cara a cara, ninguno de los dos quería apartar la mirada, como si fuera una batalla por el dominio.

Bulma sintió los pectorales de Vegeta bajo sus manos y fue entonces cuando se percató que había sido ella quien lo tocó primero. Aun así, lo vio a los ojos mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran por su torax. Lentamente y sin mirar, exploró cada muesca y cicatriz en su piel. Eran suaves, aunque ásperas, incluso si eso no era posible. Palpaba su calidez y era como si sintiera los latidos de su corazón bajo las yemas de los dedos. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por todos los años que había luchado y todas las batallas en las que había estado.

Pero no importaba, solo hacía que lo quisiera más, ¿por qué era fuerte o por qué deseaba consolarlo? No estaba segura.

Una cosa que sí comprendía era que él necesitaba de alguien a quien pudiera confesarle sus emociones en silencio. Cuando estaban conectados, ella percibía lo que pasaba en su corazón. Durante su primera vez, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta tenía sentimientos. Él simplemente no sabía cómo mostrarlos. Siguió arrastrando los dedos por su cuerpo, hasta que alcanzó el dobladillo de su short, luego se aferró a éste _esperando_ a que se lo sacara para que estuviera desnudo. Él la dejó sin aliento con una sola mirada e hizo que el deseo estallara en su interior.

Bulma presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, casi culpándose por usar _tanta_ ropa. Mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos, notó un atisbo de la emoción que los atravesaban. No era amor, pero tampoco era furia. No importaba lo que Vegeta dijera alguna vez, la _necesitaba_. No precisaba decírselo, ella lo entendía. Eso le trajo una sonrisa a los labios y antes de que él pudiera preguntar al respecto, cerró los ojos y lo besó. No fue un acto salvaje ni lleno de lujuria, sino suave y gentil. Cuando lo hizo, jaló ligeramente el short y fue todo lo que requirió para pasar de su ropa interior hacia su premio.

Vegeta advirtió que este caía a sus pies, los empujó a un lado y procedió a envolverla con sus poderosos brazos. Bulma abrió la boca un poco para permitirle deslizar la lengua en su interior. Él subió los dedos hasta su cabello azul, ella lo sintió enredarlos entre sus mechones y resistió el impulso de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Presionó la parte inferior del cuerpo contra la suya y se percató de su longitud contra su núcleo cubierto. Un estremecimiento de dicha la atravesó cuando reparó que el agarre a su alrededor se tensaba. Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y no supo si se atrevería a decirlas.

¿Qué sucedería si lo asustaba?

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, decidió apartar esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento, aunque honestamente no había uno mejor, ya que así era cuando estaban más cerca el uno del otro. El corazón de Bulma seguía latiendo con fuerza al igual que el suyo. Él rápidamente localizó el camino hacia el costado de su ropa interior, donde esperaba encontrar un lazo, pero no había nada. Vegeta no era alguien que tratara con este tipo de cosas, ni que se tomara la molestia con una prenda. Entonces, hizo lo que solía hacer y la arrancó bruscamente desde atrás.

Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sensación, más no se sintió enojada. La idea de que la deseara hasta el punto de rasgarle la ropa era bastante excitante.

Bulma sintió la frialdad de la habitación sobre su piel y se estremeció. Como para calentarla, él presionó sus cuerpos con fuerza y ella se perdió en su abrazo. Era extraño cómo podía ser tan rudo y tan dulce al mismo tiempo; extendió los dedos hacia su cabello e hizo su cosa favorita al enredarlos en este.

Las manos de Vegeta bajaron hasta que llegó a sus suaves muslos cremosos y cuando lo hizo, los agarró firmemente, los levantó y la hizo caer de espaldas. Al instante se colocó entre sus piernas, casi la aplastaba con su cuerpo. Bulma se hallaba sin aliento cuando él se separó de sus labios para darle la oportunidad de reponerse. Sus hipnotizantes ojos de ónix se clavaron en el océano de los suyos azules y ella no conseguía apartar la mirada. Cada vez que estaban como ahora, sentía como si pudiera vislumbrar su alma.

Y todas las veces, su corazón saltaba un latido. _Amaba_ _a_ este hombre.

Bulma pensó que había amado a Yamcha, no obstante, si hacía una comparación, sería meramente un enamoramiento adolescente, un primer amor, la primera vez que pensó _nunca quiero separarme de este hombre_. Esto era diferente, había sido capaz de dejar a Yamcha atrás, sin embargo, la sola idea de que Vegeta nunca volviera a estar a su lado, le destrozaba el corazón. Estaba entrando en su caparazón, estaba destruyendo poco a poco sus paredes.

Cuando él se mudó por primera vez a su casa, nunca pensó que le importaría demasiado. Disfrutaba haciéndolo enojar, pero jamás imaginó que terminaría así.

 _Te amo_.

Dos simples palabras que Vegeta nunca pronunciaría, ella lo reconocía y a pesar de eso, no le importaba. Entendía que él era capaz de demostrarlo sin decirlo y prefería no escucharlo y saber que era así a oírlo cuando no significaba nada. Él la hacía sentir como ninguna otra persona y le dio tanto, incluyendo a Trunks.

Vegeta podía notar su distracción, pese a que todavía seguía estando muy involucrada y muy excitada. Trató de mirarla para ver en qué estaba pensando, pero su expresión no la delataba. Ella se estuvo mordiendo el labio inferior cuando él arrastraba la boca sobre sus senos. Conocía algunos trucos que la harían olvidar cómo pensar. Sin bien, no importaba cuán metido en esto él también estuviera, no era _tan rudo_ como de costumbre. Deseaba sentirla, deseaba verla debajo de él mientras le daba placer, deseaba ver su rostro.

 _Te amo_.

Él estaba siendo tan dulce, tan tierno. Las palabras le quemaban los labios, mas no se atrevía a decirlas. Ella apartó los dedos de su cabello y casi le clavó las uñas en la espalda y lo arañó. Podía palpar todos los cortes debajo de sus uñas y se mordió el labio con más fuerza. No deseaba gemir aún, le gustaba el silencio, le agradaba el ambiente que traía. Se suponía que debían estar incitándose el uno al otro, en cambio, esto era gentil. Aunque era diferente de lo habitual, lo disfrutaba.

 _Te amo_.

Finalmente él lo vio en sus ojos. El destello que había visto hace mucho tiempo, el que lo había hecho dejarla sentada allí. Miró hacia otro lado; no quería ver esos ojos. Para asegurarse de que los cerrara, Vegeta cubrió su boca con la suya. Bulma le dio la bienvenida al gesto y se atrevió a insertar la lengua dentro de su cálida caverna, se movió un poco debajo de él y lo escuchó gruñir en su boca. Él era _muy_ sensible. Se movió de nuevo y esta vez, su longitud rozó su núcleo humedecido.

Bulma balanceó ligeramente las caderas y después de unos segundos, la punta de su longitud se posicionó en el lugar correcto. Cruzaron miradas por un segundo y cuando el momento se sintió bien, él lo introdujo dentro y la vio cambiar de expresión: sus ojos se cerraron cuando _lentamente_ entraba en ella. Observó como apenas echaba la cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación familiar en su interior. Su velocidad era pausada, pero a Bulma no le importaba, comenzó a mover las caderas a su ritmo y él lo mantuvo igual, sin cambiarlo nunca. Ella se agarraba de la sábana tan fuerte que sus manos formaban puños en sus ansias por más.

Sus poderosos brazos lo mantenían sobre ella mientras se deslizaba de dentro hacia afuera de una manera muy tortuosa.

Bulma abrió los ojos, sus orbes azules brillaban, ¿era por el placer o por las lágrimas?, en todo caso ¿por qué lloraría? Buscó en él, tratando de encontrar algo y cuando se miraron fijamente, lo vio. Era débil, estaba rodeado de oscuridad y sin embargo, podía observarlo. Era la luz dentro del corazón de Vegeta que resplandecía a través de estos.

Y las palabras escaparon de ella. Fue abrumador, tenía que decirlas.

—T… te.

Antes de que lo que se moría por decir fuera escuchado, sintió que él le atrapaba los labios con el pulgar y el índice, y los juntaba para luego asolar sensualmente su boca.

Bulma supo en ese momento que no quería que lo dijera, pero comprendía lo que ella deseaba expresar y aun así, parecía estar bien con eso.

Una vez que él se apartó de su boca, ella sonrió. Bulma enterró el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello en el instante en que una sensación de plenitud la invadió. Vegeta presionó los labios contra su cabello y aumentó la velocidad levemente.

Dos pequeñas palabras.


	23. Capítulo Veintitrés

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

 **Espacio Exterior**

Los números rojos del reloj iluminaban la habitación oscura mientras él bajaba los dedos por su espalda. Ella inhaló profundamente ante la idea de las sensaciones por venir y se quedó sin aliento cuando lo sintió posar los labios sobre la carne ardiente de su hombro; en respuesta, enredó los dedos en su cabello, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz baja; luego envolvió las piernas con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Durante una semana la había descuidado por completo al entrenar desde la mañana hasta la _mañana_. Esta vez, no lo dejaría escapar; era suyo. Se había quedado despierta más allá de su horario habitual, luchando contra el sueño, solo para poder atraparlo y a pesar de que los párpados le pesaban, el resto de su cuerpo estaba completamente despierto. Todavía no lo oía hablar, decir una palabra y aun así, no le importaba; se encontraba en llamas y solo su hombre era capaz de extinguirlas.

Él podría haber notado algo inusual, pero desafortunadamente, se distrajo cuando la sintió poner las manos en sus mejillas y levantarle la cabeza para besar salvajemente sus labios. Debido a que no prestaba atención, no se percató de que un ki se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ellos. El pasillo estaba sombrío; cuando se abrió la puerta, no hubo un cambio en la luz.

Él deslizó una mano hacia sus senos expuestos y agarró uno con fuerza. Ella gimió y casi tiró de su cabello; prácticamente temblaba debajo suyo, ya que había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto, ¿significaba que era adicta si no podía pasar una semana sin su cuerpo?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo para empezar?

—¿Mamá?

Ambos se congelaron.

La excitación de Bulma cesó tan rápido como las palabras escaparon de la boca de su hijo. Un poco aterrada e insegura de qué hacer, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su ropa, mantuvo las luces apagadas.

—¿Qué sucede, Trunks? —preguntó extremadamente nerviosa.

El niño no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando en su dirección hasta que llegó al borde de la cama; después, para sorpresa de sus padres, tomó la iniciativa de subir y se arrastró hasta ellos. Bulma se puso rígida, envolvió las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo y casi empujó a Vegeta.

En este punto, él no sabía si estaba frustrado más allá de lo que creía o demasiado aturdido para hacer algo. El niño _nunca_ había entrado en su habitación antes, _especialmente_ de noche. La solución era regresarlo para que esto no se convirtiera en un hábito.

Desde que cambiaron la cama, a menudo se levantaba solo durante la noche y la mayor parte del tiempo Vegeta se veía atrapado siendo el que lo devolvía a su habitación. Podía vivir con eso, pero con _esto_ no. No lo haría.

Advirtió que ella se movía y la observó agarrar su camisola y su ropa interior del suelo, y ponérselos a toda prisa. De inmediato supuso que lo llevaría de regreso. No fue hasta que la vio meterse bajo las mantas de nuevo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. La mujer iba a permitir que Trunks se _quedara_.

¿Estaba completamente loca?, ¿no era ella la que le saltó encima cuándo entró? Apenas había llegado a la cama y ya estaba sobre él. Y ahora que inició todo, ¿quería retroceder?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Bulma se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la expresión de Vegeta. Entendía su sorpresa, pero no fue capaz de detenerse. Especialmente desde que comenzó a entrenar, Trunks había dejado de ser dependiente y para que la buscara a la mitad de la noche... simplemente le derretía el corazón.

No existía nada de malo en acceder a que pasara una noche con ellos. Vegeta le enseño a ser independiente, por lo que no vendría siempre. Tal vez fue ese pensamiento el que le impidió sentirse sexualmente frustrada.

—Es solo por una noche, Vegeta —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Decir que estaba irritado no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte. Echó un vistazo a su silueta por un minuto o dos, casi esperando a que ella se volteara y lo mirara, más nunca lo hizo. En cambio, tomó a Trunks entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Molesto, alargó la mano hacia sus calzoncillos para ponérselos.

—Mujer, ya _no puedo_ dormir contigo por la forma en que peleas mientras sueñas, ¿y quieres agregar al mocoso a la mezcla?

—Si Trunks está aquí no me moveré tanto —contestó, sabiendo que no lo convencería. Aunque apenas daba crédito a su afirmación de que tuviera un sueño tan agitado.

Por supuesto, Vegeta no le creyó. Ella había intentado muchas cosas durante el último año y ninguna probó funcionar. Todas las veces, él era la víctima de sus ataques; su única esperanza sería que el mocoso no resultara ser como su madre, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que lo era porque ahora mismo sería el complemento perfecto a su situación: se sentía frustrado, molesto y cansado.

Tenía la corazonada de que iba a permanecer despierto toda la noche, sin dormir.

Fue bueno que la cama haya sido tan grande, lo que le permitió crear un espacio entre él, Trunks y Bulma; Vegeta se volvió hacia un lado dándoles la espalda, Bulma pasó un brazo alrededor de Trunks, él cerró los ojos y se preparó para dormir. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que _disfrutaba_ de tener a toda su familia durmiendo junta.

Se sintió un poquito triste por el hecho de que Vegeta y ella no llegaran a estar _juntos_ , pero de alguna manera se hallaba tan agotada que era algo bueno que hubiera pasado. ¿Quizás podría atraparlo temprano en la mañana y compensar esta noche? Era obvio que se encontraba enojado con la situación. Pensándolo bien, ¿cuándo no era así? Además, si él no la hubiera ignorado toda la semana, no estaría sexualmente frustrado en este momento. Fue su culpa.

Vegeta esperó y esperó hasta que el ritmo de la respiración de ellos cambió. Trunks fue el primero en quedarse dormido y la mujer lo siguió unos minutos después. Últimamente no había dormido mucho, razón por la cual entrenaba tanto. Cada vez que trataba de descansar un poco, soñaba. La mayoría de sus sueños eran de hecho pesadillas.

En realidad, era peor que eso; eran recuerdos. Vegeta no conseguía dejar de soñar con su pasado: el tiempo que estuvo bajo el control de Freezer y todas las cosas que hizo. No se arrepentía de sus actos, no se arrepentía de quién era, pero aquello aún lo perseguía. ¿A cuántos niños aniquiló qué tenían la misma edad de su propio hijo?, ¿a cuántas esposas asesinó salvajemente?

El panorama de la sangre derramada solía ser algo que deseaba ver. Estar cubierto de ella durante una batalla era lo que más le complacía, representaba un trabajo bien hecho. Ahora ya no quería decir eso. Cuando estaba en la casa y veía sangre, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era que la mujer fue herida, ¿cómo perdió su significado de esa manera?

Suspiró hondo y se giró sobre su espalda para mirar al techo. Durante los últimos cinco años su vida había cambiado, _é_ _l_ había cambiado. De acuerdo, todavía entrenaba y aun así, a veces, notaba que desperdiciaba varios minutos, algo que jamás le sucedió antes. El problema consistía en que olvidó el motivo de tanto esfuerzo. Antes, era para convertirse en un super saiyajin, lo cual logró. Luego, fue para derrotar a los androides, pero ya no estaban.

Aunque Vegeta creía que debía entrenar siempre porque nunca se sabía cuándo aparecería una amenaza, aún no entendía _por qué_ era lo único que hacía. Él no conocía nada más. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿sentarse y mirar la televisión?, ¿cocinar?, ¿perder el tiempo haciendo compras y todas esas otras cosas insignificantes cómo los otros débiles? No podía hacer eso. Era un guerrero, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Incluso el idiota de Kakaroto que fue criado en este planeta rara vez hacía nada más que pelear.

Ser saiyajin no era algo que pudieras detener, no es que quisiera hacerlo.

El entrenamiento era el único medio que tenía a mano para _no_ volar todo el planeta en un arranque de rabia y significaba que aún, en el fondo, seguía siendo él mismo. No importa cuánto comenzara a adaptarse a este lugar, su sed de poder permanecía y le recordaba que todavía era Vegeta, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins. Nadie le quitaría eso.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Bulma. Su flequillo azul le cubría el rostro mientras dormía profundamente. ¿Qué había en ella que lo hizo quedarse?, ¿qué había en ella que hizo que ni siquiera cuestionara esta situación? Era casi como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Lo peor, aquella _noche_ , casi se lo dijo y sin embargo, él continuó.

¿No se fue la primera vez porque ella no tenía control sobre sus sentimientos?, ¿no le molesta eso? Para empezar, ¿no se suponía que esto no era _nada_?

No obstante, allí estaba él, compartiendo una habitación con la mujer y ahora mismo, compartiendo una cama con su hijo. ¿Cuándo las cosas se volvieron así?, ¿era esta la razón por la que no conseguía dormir sin tener pesadillas?, ¿por qué su vida anterior era tan diferente de la actual?, ¿qué fue del tiempo dónde podía marcharse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, ¿por qué no lo hacía más?

Nada le impedía irse, ni siquiera ella.

Quizás era algo que requería; un tiempo lejos. Tomaría una nave espacial y se alejaría por unas semanas, tal vez un mes. Entonces, de repente, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Bulma ante la idea. Lo sorprendió un poco porque no debería importar. Y con todo, de alguna manera, era así.

De la nada, Vegeta sintió un pie en su rostro que de improviso lo golpeó. Miró hacia un lado, solo para darse cuenta de que pertenecía a Trunks. Así que él dormía exactamente igual que su madre. Trunks siguió empujándolo en su cara, como si estuviera pateando algo. Vegeta casi puso los ojos en blanco cuando cogió el pie y lo empujó a un lado. Pero eso no detuvo al niño, quien rodó sobre su espalda, haciendo que su brazo descansara sobre el pecho de su padre.

No le llevó a Vegeta nada más tomar una decisión. Salió de la cama lo más rápido posible, se dirigió a su armario, cogió un short, se lo puso y se fue de la habitación. Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió cuando pensó en pasar la noche en la misma cama que esos dos.

Si no podía dormir, bien podría entrenar.

* * *

Bulma fue bruscamente despertada por la sensación de alguien tirando de su camisola. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Trunks sentado en la cama, jalándole la ropa. Ella sonrió al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, luego echó un vistazo al lado vacío de Vegeta, preguntándose cuándo se había ido. Después de unos instantes, volvió a centrar su atención en Trunks quien la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa. Aparentemente estaba feliz de haber pasado la noche en su habitación.

—¿Listo para el desayuno, campeón?

—¡Comida! —exclamó Trunks bajando de un salto de la cama.

Bulma no pudo evitar dejar que su sonrisa creciera. Aunque su niño era muy joven, cada día se volvía más y más capaz. A veces, lo atribuía a que era medio saiyajin, otros días asumía que se debía a que era su hijo, ¿cómo no podría estar adelantado?

Arrastró su pesado cuerpo fuera de la cama, tiró las sábanas a su lugar y se dirigió hacia la cocina con él. Fue difícil dejar el hábito de cargarlo, pero tuvo éxito, sobre todo porque Trunks _quería_ bajarse la mayor parte del tiempo. Con el corazón oprimido, aceptó la realidad de que estaba creciendo. Vegeta se había sentido bastante satisfecho con el cambio.

Tan pronto como entraron a la cocina, Bunny los saludó. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando se acercó a su nieto para levantarlo y abrazarlo. Al niño no pareció importarle ya que reía en los brazos de su abuela. Una vez que terminó de besar cada centímetro de su rostro, se volvió hacia su hija.

—¿Tienes hambre, cariño?

—Sí —dijo Trunks despreocupadamente de camino hacia su silla.

—Yo también —contestó Bulma tomando a su pequeño y ayudándolo a subir. Se suponía que a estas alturas, podía hacerlo por sí mismo, no obstante no iba a dejar que todo se le escape de las manos por el momento. No porque su hijo creciera rápido no disfrutaría de ciertas cosas. A fin de cuentas, sabía que una vez que fuera un adolescente, la evitaría como a la peste.

—¿Ya desayunó Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma con total tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento.

Bunny negó con la cabeza.

—No lo he visto todavía, cariño; pero la cámara de gravedad estaba encendida cuando me desperté esta mañana.

Su madre solía estar despierta a partir de las seis de la mañana y eran las nueve en punto. Vegeta tuvo tres horas para venir a desayunar, ¿y nunca lo hizo? Tal vez había tomado un bocadillo cuando se despertó. Sin embargo, incluso si encontraba que Bunny era un fastidio, amaba su cocina. ¿Por qué se saltaría su comida más grande del día?, algo simplemente no estaba bien.

—Quizás deberías ir a buscarlo —comentó Bunny terminando de poner las tostadas francesas y la miel en los platos.

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—Él vendrá cuando esté listo.

Bunny solo le sonrió a su hija y dejó los platos frente a ellos, de algún modo estaba de acuerdo. Hacía un tiempo, Trunks había desarrollado el mismo apetito de su padre, lo que le hizo saltar algunos años en lo que a comida se refiere. Literalmente podía comer cualquier cosa y por lo general en menos de cinco minutos. Bulma estaba tan acostumbrada a eso con Vegeta y Goku, que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

La genio de cabello azul tomó su tenedor y comenzó a cortar un pedazo, mientras sus pensamientos iban a la deriva. Vegeta _nunca_ se perdía una comida y no conseguía deshacerse de la inquietante sensación en su interior. Ella siempre era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien y esto la molestaría hasta que se lo preguntara. El único problema era que obtener una respuesta suya iba a ser una tarea bastante difícil.

¿Y si venía y se lo decía por su cuenta? No, él no era así.

Bulma percibía que en el fondo había una cosa que Vegeta se estaba guardando para sí mismo. Un par de veces se despertó al sentirlo dar vueltas en la cama y logró ver la mirada irritada en su rostro. Algo lo molestaba y por supuesto, nunca lo compartiría. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubieran vivido juntos, cuando se trataba de sí mismo, era muy reservado. Ella nunca entendió el porqué. Era cierto que no conocía todo sobre su pasado, a pesar de eso tenía una idea decente de quién solía ser.

Esa era la cuestión, quién _solía_ ser. No importaba cuán duro actuara Vegeta, Bulma veía el cambio todos los días. Él podía dar la batalla por cualquier cosa todo el tiempo, pero había perdido esa mirada _asesina_ en los ojos. Aún tenía su orgullo, no obstante, ella sabía que no era una persona de corazón frío ni alguien a quien no le importara nada. Acostumbraba decir que una vez que los androides se hubieran ido, mataría a Goku y destruiría la Tierra.

Un año después, todavía estaba esperando.

De acuerdo, no podía matar a Goku y aun así era capaz de volar la Tierra o incluso irse.

Sin embargo, no lo hacía.

Sí, entrenaba muy duro todos los días, pero eso era como su trabajo o hasta su pasión. Cuando ella no estaba con él de noche o cuidando a Trunks, se hallaba en su laboratorio inventando. Diablos, pasaba horas sin descansar, días sin dormir, cuando hacía lo que amaba. Vegeta era de la misma manera. Ambos se consagraban a sus trabajos.

Tal vez que los dos fueran tan _parecidos_ fue lo que hizo que esto funcionara en primer lugar. Eso y el hecho de que solo ellos eran capaces de incitarse mutuamente y mantenerse firmes.

El silencio de la cocina se rompió por los pasos de Vegeta y Bulma se preguntó si venía _ahora_ porque sabía que ella estaba allí. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron por un breve segundo. Él tomó su asiento habitual y Bunny se apresuró a traerle el desayuno.

—Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías a desayunar —dijo, entregándole el tenedor—. Esta cocina se siente sola sin un hombre guapo para animar las cosas.

La mirada en el rostro de Vegeta era casi invaluable y Bulma reprimió una risa. Su madre le daba realmente a la palabra _torpeza_ un nuevo significado cuando se trataba de Vegeta. El pobre saiyajin permaneció rígido hasta que Bunny se apartó de su lado. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a comer.

Después de pasar muchas horas entrenando, hizo su elección. Se iría por un mes. Necesitaba el espacio exterior, necesitaba estar en otro lado. Vegeta no huía de nada, simplemente requería lo que tenía antes, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento. Bulma había cambiado y él dudaba que su reacción fuera negativa, pero de alguna manera, imaginó muchos gritos. No es que eso lo detuviera.

Algunas semanas no parecían ser un tiempo suficientemente largo y unos pocos meses sonaba demasiado. Después de todo, también tenía a su hijo aquí, a quien estaba entrenando. Dudó que un mes pudiera hacer una diferencia en la vida de Trunks. Desde que tomó su decisión y ya que no había nada que ocultar, Vegeta decidió salir y anunciarlo.

—Necesitaré una nave.

Por un instante, Bulma dejó de moverse. La pequeña sonrisa que estuvo en sus labios a causa de Trunks desapareció y miró a Vegeta. ¿Una nave? Así que tenía razón, eso no _era_ algo malo. En el pasado había notado que Vegeta se iba al espacio exterior cuando estaba huyendo de algo: ella, la Tierra, la derrota, el deseo, una meta.

Cuando algo no salía como él quería, lo buscaba allí. Lentamente liberó el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Casi se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a dos, casi tres años atrás, a la época antes de que Trunks naciera. Se sentía como esa chica desesperada preguntándose por qué se iba. Sin embargo, esta vez, no lo veía como un abandono.

No interesaba lo que él dijera o _no_ , Bulma estaba segura de que a él le importaba. No le hacía falta preguntarse si regresaría o si la evitaba. De alguna manera, tenía la corazonada de que en lo más profundo, Vegeta huía de sí mismo. Eso explicaría la falta de sueño, la actitud gruñona y todo lo demás. Aunque era cierto que después de estar a su lado todo el tiempo durante casi dos años, sería difícil verlo partir. Bulma se había acostumbrado a la vida _con_ Vegeta, pero nunca lo obligó a quedarse y nunca lo haría.

—¿Para cuándo? —preguntó ella finalmente.

Vegeta casi sonrió con satisfacción. Por unos segundos, había visto tantas emociones en su rostro, luego todas desaparecieron y su humor habitual regresó. Parecía como si hubiera tenido un momento de debilidad, que después ella ahuyentó. Era obstinada, ya lo sabía.

—Eso depende de ti, mujer.

Bulma hizo un sonido que era la mezcla de una burla y una risita.

—Tal vez tengo otras cosas que hacer. —Su tono no era hostil ni herido, era casi juguetón. Cuando la miró, ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente —. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes.

Bulma asintió.

—Dame unos días.

Mientras él continuaba comiendo, Bulma se dio cuenta de que era la conversación más amable y educada que alguna vez mantuvieron y era una sensación extraña, como si no estuviera bien. ¿Acaso Vegeta se sentía un poco incómodo ante la idea de irse? El pensamiento le trajo una pequeña sonrisa al rostro. Él podía ser impredecible y lleno de sorpresas a veces.

* * *

Tres días.

Fue el tiempo que le tomó a Bulma terminar de preparar la nave para Vegeta. Requirió un poco más de trabajo de lo esperado, sobre todo porque no se había utilizado en mucho tiempo. Como él se iría por un mes, la abasteció con suficiente comida para dos. No solo era debido a que tenía un gran apetito, sino que quería asegurarse de que no se le acabara. Además, incluyó más suministros médicos y actualizó el límite de gravedad.

No podía llegar tan alto como en la cámara de gravedad ya que la nave colapsaría, pero no había ninguna razón por la cual no debiera estar un poco por encima de los 500 g. También pensó que a Vegeta le gustaría un pequeño desafío en el espacio. Fue por lo que incluyó muchos robots de todo tipo e incluso prototipos. Sería realmente útil si los probara por ella.

Como permaneció muy ocupada terminando todo para él, no había pensado demasiado en sus sentimientos. Aunque tenía el convencimiento de que Vegeta regresaría, aun así estaría sola. No, no lloraría ni le suplicaría que no se fuera. Sin embargo, deseó que él se abriera un poco más. ¿Quizás este viaje fuera lo que necesitaba para hacer algún tipo de cierre?

Bulma retrocedió y observó su trabajo. Obviamente, la nave era perfecta y no había fallos. Un poco orgullosa de sí misma, salió del laboratorio y subió las escaleras. Todavía era bastante temprano y sabía que Vegeta no necesitaba ninguna preparación, lo que significaba que probablemente se iría antes de que cayera la noche. No lo detendría, por más que hubiera una pequeña parte suya que se lo pediría.

Avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a la cámara de gravedad. Una vez que llegó, golpeó fuerte una vez. Ya que él esperaba esa nave desde que la pidió, comprendería por qué estaba allí. Como era de suponer, Vegeta abrió la puerta después de unos segundos.

Él apareció a la vista, completamente empapado de sudor.

—La nave esta lista —dijo sin mirarlo al rostro.

¿Quién la culparía? Había pasado más de una semana después de todo y era una mujer con necesidades y deseos.

Vegeta tenía toda la intención de marcharse tan pronto como terminara, pero con la mirada que ella le daba, era casi imposible de hacer. También debía admitir que la falta de contacto físico comenzaba a molestarlo y se iba a ir un mes entero. Contaba con tres horas antes de la caída de la noche. Aunque podía usar todo ese tiempo, no necesitaba tanto.

Antes de que Bulma tomara conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió que la llevaba a toda velocidad al dormitorio. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la arrojaron sobre la cama, boca arriba. Un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo cuando se le ocurrió que no sería amable. Era algo bueno porque ahora mismo, no le gustaba lo lindo.

Con un movimiento rápido, se unió a ella en la cama. Él se colocó entre sus piernas y asoló sus labios con la boca. Sus manos estaban por todas partes de su cuerpo mientras intentaba deshacerse de su bata de laboratorio. Odiaba la ridícula cosa. Vegeta podría habérsela arrancado, pero estaba al tanto de que a ella le importaba más eso que su ropa habitual.

Finalmente, después de algunos intentos más, la liberó de la prenda y la tiró al piso. Ahora que se hallaba fuera del camino, no tuvo problemas en arrancarle la blusa azul. Bulma sintió un ligero hormigueo de dolor, mas eso cayó en el olvido cuando la boca de Vegeta abandonó sus labios para explorar sus senos. Se encontraba tan excitada y encendida que era casi doloroso.

Como él disfrutaba rompiéndole la ropa, ella asumió que no habría problemas en hacer lo mismo. La tarea fue bastante fácil ya que su short estaba desgarrado. Ahora todo lo que se interponía entre los dos era el pantalón y la ropa interior de ella. Bulma notó que lo desabrochaba y lo abría. La emoción creía en su interior con cada gesto.

Esto probablemente sería rápido. Existía demasiado deseo acumulado y él se iría pronto. La idea hizo que el corazón de Bulma saltara y solo había una cosa que quería hacer. Cuando le retiró el pantalón, las palabras resonaron en su mente. La última vez, no fue capaz de pronunciarlas. Pero en este momento él se estaba yendo. Sí, tenía la intención de volver y a pesar de eso _cualquier cosa_ podría pasar en el espacio.

La nave quizás explotaría o pudiera recibir un ataque o un destino terrible le esperaría al planeta sobre el que aterrizara. Tal vez algo le impediría regresar. Y, en caso de que tal cosa sucediera, deseaba asegurarse de haberlo dicho al menos una vez. Para él, no haría ninguna diferencia, en cambio para ella, significaría mucho.

Entonces, cuando Vegeta se colocó en su entrada, claramente impaciente, ella abrió la boca para hablar y lo tomó por sorpresa para que esta vez, no la callara.

Bulma puso sus manos sobre su pecho para atraer su atención y después se lanzó a ello.

—Te… —Hizo una pausa. Podía hacerlo, no cambiaría nada y él no escaparía—. Te amo —dijo, casi sin aliento en un susurro. Un furioso rubor le cubrió las mejillas, se sentía un poco avergonzada.

A falta de una mejor reacción, Vegeta detuvo su movimiento por un segundo, ¿por qué de todos tuvo que escoger justo este momento para decirlo? Él pensó que esa pequeña frase suya había fallecido la otra vez. Aparentemente, sobrevivió para que la dijera. Bajo la mirada hacia sus ojos y el rubor de Bulma se desvaneció lentamente. Había algo en la forma en que la veía.

Él no articuló ni una palabra, ni hizo nada, solo la observaba.

Y luego, se sumergió en su interior. Un gemido escapó de ella y antes de que lo supiera, la cubrió con su cuerpo y enterró el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Una sonrisa diminuta apareció en los labios de Bulma quien llevó una mano a su nuca y enredó los dedos dentro de sus oscuros mechones.

Esto estaba bien. Aunque él no había dicho nada, ella sentía el corazón mucho más ligero, como si esas palabras hubieran estado esperando a ser dichas. Bulma no pudo evitar besarle la mejilla.

Se sentía libre, se sentía genial.

* * *

Vegeta se sentó en el sillón principal de la nave y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Había ingresado las coordenadas y estaba listo para irse, todo lo que debía hacer era presionar un último botón. Por más que no tenía que esperar, lo hacía.

Desde la ventana más grande de la nave, veía a Trunks y a Bulma de pie, mirándolo, preparados para que él se fuera. No oía lo que la mujer decía, pero apuntaba a la nave mientras le hablaba a su hijo. Quizás le estaba explicando las cosas. Afortunadamente, el niño se hallaba lejos de ser un tonto y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ella le mostrara todos sus inventos.

A él no le importaba, siempre y cuando siguiera con su entrenamiento. No había ni una razón por la cual no pudiera tener un cerebro y ser un excelente luchador. Vegeta miró en dirección a ellos una vez más y cuando acercó el dedo al botón, sus ojos se cruzaron por un breve segundo. Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa y extrañamente, se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba? _¿Nos vemos luego_?

Las palabras que le había dicho antes todavía hacían eco en su mente. ¿Por qué ella sintió la necesidad de expresarse así? Por un segundo, casi se preguntó si pensaba que no regresaría. Aquello no debería importar, eran preocupaciones de la mujer; al fin y al cabo, ¿a dónde más él iría?

Su hijo vivía en la Tierra y también los últimos saiyajins. En ese lugar se le proporcionaba todo lo que requería y también ella estaba allí. No tenía en claro lo que significaba la declaración, sin embargo, sabía en el fondo que lo que dijo era parte de eso.

Ella estaba allí.

Vegeta finalmente apartó la vista y presionó el botón, haciendo que la nave se pusiera en marcha. Nunca volvió a mirar por la ventana hasta que estuvo en el aire. Cuando lo alcanzó, finalmente los miró. Apenas podía divisarlos, pero aún conseguía sentir su kis. Ella se encontraba calmada, en cambio Trunks estaba ligeramente perturbado.

A la mujer le daría un ataque una vez que se diera cuenta de que el marcharse molestaba más a su hijo.

Mientras observaba a la Tierra volverse más y más pequeña, advirtió que el silencio y el vacío le eran casi _extraños_. Viviendo con ellos estaba acostumbrado a la constante interrupción, al ruido, a la conversación. Fuera, estaría absolutamente solo. Sí, era cierto que el volumen le molestaba enormemente, aun así era algo a lo que se había adaptado a lo largo de los años.

Cuando esos pensamientos lo golpearon, llegó a la conclusión de que este viaje era muy necesario. Había permanecido en la Tierra por mucho tiempo y empezaba a afectarlo demasiado. Un periodo a solas era lo que requería. Aunque no podía ahuyentar la sensación de que morar en sus cavilaciones sería su peor enemigo.

Paralelamente, Bulma veía como la nave desaparecía completamente de vista.

Antes, casi creyó que Vegeta no seguiría cuando él tuvo un mini ataque al corazón debido a su confesión. Pese a ello, luego procedió a mostrarle un lado completamente diferente de su personalidad. En cierto modo, le había devuelto sus sentimientos. No de una forma clara, obvia, sino a su manera.

Su pequeña sesión comenzó muy bruscamente y él le había arrancado la ropa de una manera muy ruda. Sin embargo, después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Vegeta se comportó completamente diferente. Su velocidad no fue tan rápida como esperaba y todos sus golpes se volvieron lentos y casi dolorosamente provocadores. Se tomó su tiempo con ella como si en lugar de tener relaciones sexuales o follarla, le hiciera el amor.

El pensamiento casi hizo que el corazón le estallara de felicidad.

 _Te amo_ , nunca serían palabras que lo oiría decir y había aceptado eso hace mucho tiempo.

Pero, cuando le mostraba su amor de la única forma que podía, significaba mucho más, especialmente cuando a veces no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Bulma no era tonta y sabía que cuando se trataba de sentimientos, Vegeta era un desastre. Era la misma razón por la que se iba en este momento. Él estaba cambiando y no le gustaba. Entonces, el hecho de que inconscientemente la _amara_ con su cuerpo era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Bulma comprendía que el mes por venir sería difícil. Parecía como si lo estuviera perdiendo y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. No obstante, albergaba la seguridad de que la sensación no duraría. Si había algo que creció mientras vivía con Vegeta, era su orgullo. Regresaría del espacio duro y fuerte y ella tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo.

Tal vez intentarían probarse el uno al otro que no se necesitaban para vivir. Técnicamente, eran independientes y no lo eran, pero la vida era mucho más entretenida cuando chocaban. La idea la hizo sonreír.

Si le ofrecía un desafío, ella lo tomaría. Una cosa era cierta, él siempre hacía algo que volvía la vida más interesante. Ahora que no debía reparar la cámara de gravedad casi todos los días, tenía la intención de hacer un montón de trabajo. Quizás la _reharía_ por completo. Al menos él no estaría para quejarse _cuándo_ lo realizara. También pensaba en trasladarla a un área más aislada de la casa. A veces, a mitad de la noche, era un poco ruidosa.

Bulma miró a su hijo cuando él de repente comenzó a jalarle violentamente la mano. La vista casi le rompió el corazón. Sabía que él no lloraría porque su padre le enseñó a no hacerlo, pero era evidente que se hallaba molesto. Al principio, se sintió un poco celosa y ahuyentó la sensación. Trunks admiraba a su padre, quería ser como él. Bulma no lo consideraba como un abandono porque estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comportamiento.

Para Trunks era diferente ya que nunca había visto a su padre irse antes. La única vez que Vegeta se fue, era demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ella alcanzó a su hijo, lo cargó y lo sostuvo contra su pecho.

Aparentemente, tendría que mantener a Trunks ocupado.

Quizás esta era su oportunidad de introducirlo a su futuro. Después de todo, su hijo no solo había heredado músculos, también obtuvo un cerebro y ella se aseguraría de que lo usara. También era una ocasión para demostrarle a Vegeta que no todos los humanos eran inútiles y que ese sería el destino de Trunks. Ya era hora de darle a su pequeño las oportunidades de las que ella gozó.

Además, esto la distraería un poco durante el próximo mes.


	24. Capítulo Veinticuatro

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo veinticuatro**

 **Soledad**

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron cuando su sueño fue perturbado por un ruido extraño. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para tratar de ver si algo se hallaba fuera de lugar. La habitación estaba oscura y completamente vacía, justo como cuando se fue a la cama. Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su almohada una vez más. Se volvió hacia un lado para comprobar la hora: _cuatro de la madrugada;_ por un breve momento, casi dudo si volvería a dormirse.

Podía percibir el lado vacío a su costado que no sabía cómo la hacía sentir. Habían transcurrido solo dos semanas, todavía le quedaban dos, tal vez más ya que había puesto muchísima comida. Una sensación de soledad envolvió su corazón cuando se preguntó si ella siquiera cruzaba sus pensamientos. Bulma no trataba de ser melodramática, _pero_ pasar tanto tiempo sin ninguna noticia le oprimía el corazón. Ella era tan independiente como él; aun así, a veces el amor te arrastraba hacia abajo.

Durante el día, no había ningún problema, después de todo, Trunks y ella paraban muy ocupados; en cambio, cuando llegaba la oscuridad, era otra la historia. No estaba realmente triste, era más que nada el vacío. Eso y sus peleas. Parecía que solo la cargaban de energía para poder gritarle o preparar algún tipo de plan de batalla contra él. Nadie le ofrecía un desafío en la casa salvo Vegeta. Quizás también extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo.

La última vez que la dejó, la vida sexual de los dos no había sido regular y la verdad era que no buscaba su cuerpo, pero ahora que se acostumbró a este... probablemente se hallaba un poco excitada.

Tomando una respiración profunda, pateó las mantas de su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su mente permanecía llena de pensamientos y cada vez que algo así sucedía, era imposible que durmiera. Bulma caminó en dirección a su armario y agarró una bata; después de ponérsela, se dirigió a la puerta y salió hacia la cocina. Como no podía dormir, iba a tomar un poco de leche tibia.

Desde el momento en que comenzó a llegar, tuvo la sensación de que había alguien más y casi creyó que era él. Una vez que entró, notó que el lugar estaba vacío. A veces a su mente le gustaba jugarle malas pasadas. Negó con la cabeza suavemente y sacó la leche de la nevera junto con la miel, luego la puso a calentar. En tanto esperaba, se apoyó en el mostrador y miró por la ventana.

Trunks y ella pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. No es que no lo hayan hecho en el pasado, pero ahora era diferente. Bulma había encontrado un viejo cuaderno de sus padres en el que registraron su progreso cuando era una niña. Tan pronto lo terminó de examinar, decidió que su hijo lo haría mejor; desde entonces, trabajaba en sus lecciones.

Primero comenzó con el lenguaje de Trunks. Ella se sentaba con él y le enseñaba cómo pronunciar cada palabra correctamente; también introducía algunas nuevas en cada sesión. El próximo paso que quería tomar acabada esa etapa era ayudarlo a formar las oraciones de una manera adecuada, pero deseaba que él tuviera el vocabulario indicado primero; además, había comprado muchos libros para niños, muy cortos y muy fáciles. Todos los días, le leería el mismo libro cuatro veces. Trunks estaría sentado en su regazo y ella señalaría cada palabra mientras la vocalizaba despacio.

Al principio, Bulma esperó que él no se quedara quieto o que hiciera una rabieta, lo cual nunca sucedió. Por supuesto, al instante se dio cuenta de que tal cosa se debía a su padre. Al parecer, entrenar con alguien tan estricto como Vegeta tenía algunos beneficios. Trunks rara vez gimoteaba o se quejaba y eso por regla general solo ocurría cuando tenía hambre. Su actitud hacía que todo el proceso de aprendizaje fuera mucho más fácil. Quizás Vegeta poseía algunas buenas habilidades de crianza después de todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se dio la vuelta para agarrar la leche. Se sirvió una taza, le agregó miel y se sentó a la mesa. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en él, se preguntaba si volvería diferente. No sería una sorpresa ya que la última vez regresó convertido en un super saiyajin, sin embargo, dudaba que hubiera algo después del nivel que había alcanzado durante los juegos de Cell.

A pesar de eso, lo más probable era que seguiría intentándolo.

Si no lo hiciera, no sería Vegeta.

Bulma bebió la leche en silencio, completamente sola en la cocina. Era difícil apartar la mirada de la ventana ya que tenía la constante sensación de que él aparecería. No era que lo echara de menos, era solo _eso_ , no podía describirlo. Algo en lo profundo de ella clamaba que se encontraba cerca, pero no era capaz de explicar por qué se sentía de esa manera.

Estaba loca, Vegeta no regresaría antes. El viaje fue su idea y su elección en primer lugar, ¿por qué retornaría después de estar en el espacio la mitad del tiempo que había planeado? Él no era así; además, a pesar de que tomó la decisión de quedarse, no tenía ningún vínculo real con este planeta. Si un día se hartaba, se marcharía y nada podría impedírselo.

Todavía tenía su libertad porque su corazón no se hallaba atado.

* * *

Algo era pesado, algo estaba sobre ella. Bulma luchó por abrir los ojos y una vez que lo hizo, todo lo que vio fue la oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron poco a poco a la sombría habitación, distinguió una silueta. Tan pronto como ella observó su cabello puntiagudo, inhaló profundamente; tenía que estar soñando, no había forma de que él ya estuviera aquí.

Bulma trató de alcanzar la lámpara para arrojar algo de luz sobre la situación. Por desgracia, tan pronto como extendió el brazo, él le agarró la muñeca. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia su dirección y sus ojos de ónix eludieron la oscuridad. Era realmente él, pero aún no aclaraba lo que hacía aquí. Tal vez algo sucedió, después de todo, era la única forma de explicar su temprana presencia.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó ella, su voz todavía se oía un poco ronca—. Qué…

Antes de que Bulma pudiera terminar la frase, él le cerró la boca poniendo un dedo contra sus labios.

—Hablas demasiado —contestó finalmente y cambió de posición.

Con la rodilla, le separó las piernas y ella lo aceptó de buen grado. Se colocó en el medio y acercó el rostro al de ella. Todo lo que Bulma llevaba era su ropa interior y una camiseta de gran tamaño. Vegeta bajó la manga para exponerle el hombro y luego procedió a probar su piel, causando que ella temblara de placer ante el contacto inesperado.

Él no quería que le preguntara por qué ya había regresado.

No se quedó sin comida, no tuvo problemas, no existía una sola cosa incorrecta en el espacio exterior o con su equipo. No, el problema resultó ser él mismo. Todos los días, a cada instante, algo se sintió mal. Era como si hubiera una voz en el fondo de su mente, hablando con insistencia, pero no podía descifrar lo que decía.

El planeta en el que el que aterrizó carecía por completo de vida y eso lo complació; no obstante, a medida que pasaban los días, descubrió que las horas se prolongaban. Nunca había sentido que disponía de _demasiado_ tiempo para entrenar, sin embargo, tenía experiencia con aquel sentimiento. Obviamente, la emoción le desagradó mucho, ¿por qué sucedió algo así cuándo todo lo que quería, todo lo que precisaba le fue entregado?

Y por si fuera poco, estaban las ridículas largas noches de sueño: o dormía demasiado o no dormía en lo absoluto. Desde que comenzó a compartir una habitación con ella, la mujer bien lo mantenía despierto toda la noche con sus movimientos o el hecho de que estuviera _allí_ le permitía dormir. Ese solo pensamiento lo volvió loco. ¿Cómo podía su presencia tranquilizarlo y dejarlo descansar?, eso era ridículo, no necesitaba depender de nadie para nada; aun así, sin importar lo que él hiciera, ella nunca estaba lejos.

Pasada una semana y media, Vegeta decidió que no lo soportaba más; después de todo, ¿qué caso tenía? Había deseado aislarse en el espacio y estar completamente solo. Durante un tiempo pensó que le hacía falta algo así, creía firmemente en eso, pero una vez que le fue concedido, simplemente no era igual. La soledad no le despertaba ningún interés, al menos no tanto como antes. Estar consigo mismo solía ser lo que prefería ya que las otras personas lo molestaban, _sin importar_ quienes fueran.

Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué estaba de vuelta, por qué estaba sintiendo su calor?

Bulma envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió los dedos en su cabello mientras Vegeta seguía besándole la piel.

Él la había dejado atrás sin considerar sus sentimientos y también a su hijo. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así; pero sin importar lo que hiciera, cada vez que regresaba, allí estaba ella.

Una vez que Vegeta perdió su planeta natal, nunca tuvo nada a lo que regresar. No solo lo habían obligado a trabajar para Freezer, sino que no tenía ni idea de a _dónde_ ir. Donde quiera que iba todo se hallaba en un constante cambio, siempre era diferente, nada era igual. Cada vez que se dirigía a un nuevo planeta era para purgarlo, de la misma manera en que él lo había sido. No quería conocer a la gente, porque no solo sería inútil, sino que no los necesitaba.

Ella era diferente.

Por primera vez, existía un planeta al que podía ir que no estaba muerto. Él mismo amenazó con destruirlo varias veces, a menudo diciendo que lo haría después de los androides, pero eso nunca sucedió probablemente porque su vida quedó atrapada en un tornado y todo se convirtió en un desastre; sin embargo, sabía que podría regresar a la Tierra. A fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no debería? Había comida, alojamiento, un equipo de entrenamiento; todo estaba provisto para él. Todas sus necesidades y deseos estaban satisfechos hasta en lo más mínimo.

Y de casi todo se hacía cargo la mujer.

Ella era una cosa tonta, frágil. ¿Cuántas veces pudo haberle roto el cuello cómo lo había hecho con tantos otros? En eso consistía el problema. Él no lo hizo. En lugar de matarla y esclavizar este lugar, la dejó vivir y no tuvo nada que ver con Kakaroto. Ese payaso no lo asustaba y no le habría impedido asesinarla. ¿La única razón por la que permanecía con vida era porque así lo quiso?

¿A qué se debía?

¿Por qué su presencia y su vida hacían una gran diferencia? Se suponía que debía ser como cualquier otro ser humano, mas no era así. Si lo fuera, él no se habría acostado con ella y aunque la idea no siempre fue la más placentera, dejó que le diera un hijo. La mujer era diferente porque era mejor que el resto.

Había _algo_ en ella que nunca logró entender.

En ese preciso momento, él pudo oler su dulce aroma a miel mezclado con su excitación y casi le provocó un gruñido. ¿Cuántas veces quiso despedazar al débil por acercársele demasiado? Incluso ahora, a pesar de que ya no había nada entre ellos, su existencia no era algo que toleraba con facilidad. Probablemente porque no permitiría que nadie la alejara de él y conocía las intenciones en la mente de ese débil.

Al principio, a menudo creía que no quería que ella se acostara con otro debido a que había dado a luz a su hijo. Hoy en día, las razones eran muy diferentes. Su cuerpo le pertenecía. Estaban compartiendo una cama y significaba mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Un príncipe no compartiría su cama con cualquiera. Podría haber decidido quedarse en su propia habitación y no lo hizo.

Su cuerpo, toda ella era suyo.

Y la sabía muy consciente del hecho. Después de ese despliegue de aromas hace mucho tiempo, de los celos que se le escaparon de control, ella nunca volvió oliendo tan fuertemente a otros hombres. Había olores casuales, pero él los reconocía como de las personas con las que trabajaba.

Hace algunos años, no le habría importado para nada lo que hacía ni con quién mientras arreglara la cámara de gravedad e hiciera lo que le ordenara. Ahora era un poco diferente. Diablos, a veces se encontraba haciendo, después de horas de pelea, lo que ella quería; ¿cómo terminaron las cosas de esa manera?

¿Eso era lo qué se estaba perdiendo?

¿Era esa la razón por la que regresó antes, a pesar de que podría haberse quedado en el espacio exterior por más tiempo, a pesar de que ella posiblemente deseaba que fuera así?

Tenía que haber perdido la cabeza.

No solo era eso, estaban también aquellas palabras que le había dicho. Vegeta creía que el amor era una emoción inútil ya que todo lo que hacía era arrastrarte hacia abajo y exponer tus debilidades; sin embargo, la dejó pronunciarlas y actuó como si no importara.

Ella le dijo que lo amaba y él se lo permitió.

Bulma podía sentir sus labios sobre su cuerpo, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, parecía muy distraído; ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. Si él no quería que ella hablara, entonces reclamaría toda su atención. Evidentemente, dos semanas eran poco tiempo, pero ahora que él estaba de vuelta aquí, con ella, sentía como si se hubiera ido una eternidad, como si cada parte suya lo hubiera extrañado muchísimo. Sin pensarlo más, agarró su rostro con las manos y lo levantó. Una vez que lo tuvo cerca, presionó bruscamente sus labios contra los de él, tratando de mostrarle lo apasionada que era.

Al principio, estuvo un poco sorprendida de verlo y todavía se hallaba algo _dormida_ ; en cambio, en este momento, estaba completamente despierta. Existían un millón de razones por las que habría decidido regresar y de todas ellas, había una en la que Bulma quería creer. Necesitaba convencerse con firmeza de que volvió antes porque era lo que él deseaba. Tal vez se había apegado a su vida aquí más de lo que admitía.

Naturalmente, no lo obligaría a decirlo en voz alta; a pesar de eso, muy bien podría obtener su respuesta pronto. Vegeta parecía creer que era invencible y que su mente estaba protegida de todo, lo cual era un error; cuando se unían físicamente, dejaba escapar parte de su control. Con los años, ella llegó a descubrir lo que significaban ciertos movimientos, velocidades y acciones.

Bulma lo leía a él y a su estado de ánimo por medio de su vida sexual.

Nunca se lo diría porque entonces comenzaría a ser cuidadoso y ella no buscaba eso. Si le ofrecieran solo una situación en la que él se abriera por completo, la tomaría en un santiamén, pero siempre sería su pequeño secreto.

Bulma le cogió las manos y las puso en el dobladillo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, como si le estuviera dando indicaciones. Quizás para demostrarle que no quería recibir órdenes, Vegeta hizo una de sus cosas favoritas arrancándosela del cuerpo. Sabía que no haría un escándalo al respecto, ya que lo más seguro era que le perteneciera. Ella le compró tanta ropa que él jamás vestía y a la mayoría no las había visto.

Una vez que el aire fresco de la habitación la golpeó, se estremeció un poco. La suave brisa que entraba por la ventana molestaba su cuerpo e hizo que su deseo creciera aún más. Cuando finalmente la miró, ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran hipnóticos, mas no era lo único que notó. Por lo general, él se veía muy serio y fruncía el ceño; pero ahora no lo hacía. No solo lucia relajado, sino que sus ojos tenían una luz que nunca antes había visto brillar tanto.

Por un instante, le recordó a un niño que trataba de aprender, al que ella deseaba enseñarle con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo, no podía ser brusca, así que tendría que ir despacio.

Un paso a la vez.

* * *

De forma lenta, uno a uno, los días pasaron y era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Al inicio, Vegeta se sorprendió de no le preguntara otra vez por qué había regresado antes, pero eso no lo molestaba. Desconocido para él, Bulma ya tenía su respuesta. La noche de su regreso, prácticamente había sido dulce; le volvió a hacer el amor y le dio la información que quería. Una parte profunda de Vegeta la extrañó. Él, el príncipe independiente que siempre buscó el poder y la soledad, tal vez en realidad deseaba su compañía.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Vegeta se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad. Su rutina había mejorado bastante. La verdad era que trabajaba más ahora que antes de marcharse, aunque esta vez no era por la falta de sueño. Él _quería_ entrenar más. Ya que este planeta no podía satisfacer el desafío que su sangre saiyajin necesitaba, significaba que tendría que distraerse con otros objetivos. Si no lo hiciera, lo más seguro era que se volvería loco.

A diferencia de todos los demás en la Tierra, él creía que Kakaroto regresaría algún día. El idiota no se quedaría muerto para siempre, principalmente debido a su naturaleza saiyajin. Por más que esta estuviera enterrada en el _fondo_ , todavía seguía presente, de ahí que disfrutara luchar tanto. Un día, el payaso se daría cuenta de que el mundo de los muertos no podía ofrecerle el desafío que su cuerpo deseaba.

Ni bien llegara ese momento, sin duda encontraría la manera de volver y cuando eso sucediera, Vegeta estaría listo. Kakaroto había alcanzado el nivel de super saiyajin antes que él, destruyó a Freezer y le quitó la oportunidad de derrotar a Cell. Si existía algo que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, era la derrota, sin embargo, ese idiota lo hizo experimentarla una y otra vez.

A él no le importaba demasiado la amistad que la mujer tenía con Kakaroto. Un día lo vencería y recuperaría su honor, ese era quizás el objetivo que lo mantenía cuerdo. La idea de que otro era más fuerte fue el motor suficiente para llevarlo a empujar su cuerpo más allá de su límite. Vegeta nunca se conformaría con ser el segundo mejor, quería el primer lugar.

De repente, se distrajo de sus pensamientos por la presencia de un miserable ki, uno que visitaba su casa _muy_ a menudo: el segundo mocoso de Kakaroto. Al parecer, a la mujer le _encantaba_ la idea de que los dos niños pasaran el tiempo juntos, pero él no lo veía de la misma manera. Lo único que el tercera clase haría sería jalar a su hijo hacia abajo. Por otro lado, Vegeta tenía la certeza de que Trunks era mucho más fuerte y como Goten no estaba siendo entrenado, lo más probable era se quedaría atrás. Ese pensamiento lo complació, ya que implicaba que algún día podría ver a su hijo derrotar al del payaso.

Casi sería una victoria tan deliciosa como cuando él venciera a Kakaroto.

El humor alegre de Vegeta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando entró en la cocina, o al menos lo que solía ser la cocina. Por más que los dos niños fueran muy pequeños, parecían dominar la habilidad del desastre, aunque esta vez, tiraron algo que no debieron. La nevera estaba ahora _en el piso_ y se podía ver que el contenido de las botellas rociaba la pared, que los huevos rotos ensuciaban el piso y que la leche salpicaba todo el lugar. No había nada en esa nevera que lograra salir intacto.

Vegeta estuvo entrenando en la cámara de gravedad por horas y se suponía que este era su descanso para almorzar. Claramente, estos mocosos tenían otros planes en mente. Sintió que su enojo emanaba de él. ¿A dónde se fue la mujer o la arpía, o incluso la madre cabeza de chorlito de la mujer? Casi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de intentar localizarlas y pronto descubrió que la casa estaba vacía salvo por Bulma; ¿dónde se hallaban todos los demás?

Con la seguridad de que no sería él quien limpiaría el desastre, dejó la situación tal y como la encontró para ir a buscarla en el laboratorio. Sus pisadas eran estridentes durante todo el trayecto hacia el lugar. No _quedaba_ más comida, esos mocosos lo habían desperdiciado todo y la culpaba a ella. ¿Qué hacía allí mientras andaban sueltos?, ¿no entendía qué el niño necesitaba disciplina, qué era lo más importante? Por lo visto, él era el único que le enseñaba eso a su hijo. Si ella hiciera lo mismo, todo ese lío y esa salvaje masacre no hubieran sucedido.

Estuvo a punto de derribar la puerta cuando la estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que Bulma saltara de miedo y de sorpresa, y frunciera las cejas confundida e irritada mientras lo veía dirigirse en su dirección; podía decir con una sola mirada que él no estaba contento, pero tampoco ella. ¡Casi la hizo cortar los cables equivocados con ese portazo! ¡Qué idiota!

—Vegeta, si descompusiste la cámara de gravedad, no tengo tiempo para arreglarla en este momento —dijo con un tono que expresaba sin dudas lo enfadada que se sentía.

Él se detuvo una vez que acortó la distancia entre los dos y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Mujer, no _hay_ comida.

Ella levantó una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir con que no había más comida?, ¡si su madre fue de compras el día de ayer! Por más que Vegeta y Trunks tuvieran un gran apetito, no podía creer que acabaran con tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Ya te comiste todo? —preguntó ella dejando caer el alicate—. ¡Vegeta! ¡Mi madre acaba de hacer las compras! ¿Es tan difícil que te contengas de vez en cuando?

— _No_ fui yo, mujer —respondió golpeando su palma contra el mostrador como para ponerlo en claro—. _Tú_ dejaste a los mocosos sin vigilancia y casi destruyeron la cocina.

De pronto, ella amplió los ojos, como si acabara de recordar a los dos niños que se hallaban en la casa.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó y pasó corriendo junto a él para tratar de subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Su padre la había llamado ya que quería que inspeccionara algo por él y dejó solos a los niños pensando que podían cuidarse a sí mismos por unos minutos. El problema era que quedó atrapada en el trabajo durante los últimos veinte y se le habían olvidado a su mente ocupada. Incluso se suponía que debía prepararles el almuerzo y solo eso le dio una idea de lo que hicieron en la cocina.

Se sentía como una idiota, en especial porque técnicamente estaba haciendo de niñera.

Milk había traído a Goten temprano después de que Bulma accedió a cuidarlo. Ella y Gohan tenían que ir a una entrevista de ingreso a una escuela elegante a la que quería que él asistiera y temió que Goten causara algunos problemas. La única persona capaz de vigilar a su hijo era Bulma, lo cual era perfecto ya que los niños se llevaban muy bien.

Pero ahora, ella había fallado por completo y su error de hecho le saltó a la cara una vez que vio el estado del lugar. Sus pupilas se agrandaron y se quedó boquiabierta, era lo único que logró hacer. Parecía que un tornado atravesó la casa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, en un intento por calmarse.

En este momento ella tenía a dos monstruos y a un saiyajin muy enojado y hambriento. La limpieza se realizaría bastante rápido, todo lo que debía hacer era enviar algunos robots y aun así eso apenas se haría cargo de la situación. Bulma no estaba segura de si debía castigar a los niños, ya que aún eran muy pequeños y ella había sido la que los dejó sin vigilancia; sin embargo, si no decía nada, bien podría suceder de nuevo.

Se pasó los dedos por sus mechones azules, dejó escapar un suspiro y les habló.

—Ustedes están en un gran problema —dijo, tomándolos de la mano—. Tienes suerte de que tu papá no hiciera explotar el lugar —añadió, viendo a su hijo.

Trunks en seguida desvió la mirada.

La mención de su padre fue sin duda alguna suficiente para asustarlo. A veces en verdad se preguntaba cómo iba el entrenamiento de esos dos; tal vez intentaría instalar una cámara solo por una ocasión para espiarlos.

Bulma los dejó en el piso de la sala donde al menos no había una alfombra que manchar. Ambos niños estaban sucios y cubiertos de comida, lo que significa que necesitarían un baño. Su trabajo tendría que esperar por el momento, porque ellos la ocuparían durante la próxima hora. Sin dejar de mirarlos, caminó hacia el robot más cercano e ingresó algunas órdenes.

Ahora que se hizo cargo de eso, solo le quedaba un gran problema y ese era Vegeta. Como si fuera una señal, apareció en la habitación, todavía se hallaba bastante molesto. Bulma se percató de que estaba a punto de pedir algo de comer, así que se le adelantó y lo interrumpió antes de que él pudiera comenzar.

—Voy a pedir pizzas, iré de compras más tarde.

Había una parte que ella no incluyó. Como se aseguró de ser un idiota cuando bajó, se lo devolvería. Bulma no iba a ir de compras sola. Tal vez era hora de que Vegeta conociera el peso de su ingesta de alimentos. Existía una manera fácil de engañarlo para que viniera; era algo bajo y mezquino, mas no le importaba. Apagaría la cámara de gravedad y si la quería de vuelta debía venir.

Ella casi se rio, ambos sabían que él tenía una pequeña debilidad por ella y no la mataría por eso, aunque iba a estar bastante enojado.

Vegeta gruñó en respuesta. Pizza no era lo que rondaba su mente; eso retrasaría su entrenamiento, ya que lo normal era que tardara más de media hora en llegar a la casa, pero se moría de hambre.

—Ahora voy a darles un baño a los niños. —Ella caminó en dirección a Vegeta, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó al sofá—. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco? —Incluso _él_ necesitaba un descanso de vez en cuando. Ella lo obligó a sentarse y, para su sorpresa, le hizo caso.

Bulma extendió la mano hacia el control remoto y encendió el televisor. De inmediato cambió el canal a uno que solía pasar todas esas sangrientas películas de guerra que al menos lo mantendría un poco interesado.

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de conseguirlas en menos de media hora. —Todo lo que debía hacer era mencionar el _dinero_ extra si las pizzas llegaban a toda velocidad. No era la primera vez que lidiaba con esa pizzería.

Luego exhaló hondo, se dirigió hacia los niños y los arrastró junto con ella. En menos de cinco minutos, se ocupó de cada una de las crisis en la casa. Por un instante, se sintió como la mujer maravilla.

Al parecer no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

* * *

Ella era malvada, despreciable y la odiaba.

Por su culpa, estaba rodeado de molestos debiluchos que no dejaba de empujarlo, sin siquiera volver la cara para temer su mirada mortal, además, todas esas _prostitutas_ se negaban a apartar los ojos de él. La idea de volarlos cruzó por su mente, pero no tenía ningún deseo de escuchar la voz chillona de la mujer. Ella había gritado sus instrucciones lo suficientemente fuerte antes de ir a buscar algo. No podía matar a nadie, ni siquiera dañarlos.

Era afortunada de que necesitara la cámara de gravedad.

No obstante, ella no saldría bien librada de esto como pensaba. Evidentemente, la había acompañado porque, antes que nada, ella le dijo que si no lo hacía no compraría ningún alimento y que, por la forma en que entrenaba, requeriría muchísimo. En segundo lugar, ella apagó la cámara de gravedad. A pesar de que estaba lejos de ser un idiota, no entendía la forma en que funcionaba, así que no consiguió encenderla. Y por si fuera poco, lo hizo con un control remoto, del cual no conocía su ubicación.

Después de amenazarla durante diez minutos seguidos —amenazas que ella ignoró— decidió venir. Aun así, todo este tiempo, solo había estado pensando en cómo se vengaría. La idea de destruir su laboratorio le cruzó por la mente, pero no sería beneficioso para él. Después de todo, si lo destruyera, ¿cómo repararía su cámara de gravedad y le haría un nuevo equipo de entrenamiento?

Debía ser algo que solo la afectara.

La idea demoniaca se gestó en su mente al instante cuando se percató de algo acerca de ella: era bastante vanidosa, casi siempre se ponía pintura en la cara y se arreglaba para sí misma; también solo vestía ropa costosa, como se enteró por las conversaciones entre ella y su madre. Consideraba su apariencia muy importante. Todo lo que tenía que decidir era qué parte quería arruinar.

Solo existía un problema; si era demasiado obvio, ella apagaría la cámara de gravedad de nuevo y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en el plan perfecto. Había una cosa que siempre modificaba, una cosa para la que usaba un millón de productos: su cabello. Ella cambiaba de peinado casi todas las semanas y en este momento, como era bastante largo, estaba bastante complacida porque al parecer hacía con él lo que deseaba. Eso significaba que un cabello más corto la molestaría mucho. En realidad, si lo pensaba con cuidado, nunca antes la había visto lucirlo así.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro; oh sí, iba a vengarse.

La compra de víveres continuó, Vegeta permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en completo silencio, lo cual fue algo que asustó un poco a Bulma. Debería estar gruñón y odiarla, sin embargo, permanecía tranquilo y sereno. En seguida supo que era algo malo. Todo el viaje a casa estuvo igual de callado, solo mantenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, sin mirarla nunca.

¿Tal vez ella fue demasiado lejos en esta ocasión? Su entrenamiento ya había sido retrasado y luego la vio llegar para apagar su cámara de gravedad. Quizás solo trataba de darle la ley del silencio. No sería la primera vez. Estrictamente hablando, nada de lo que sucedió era su culpa. Si él pasara algún tiempo ayudando en lugar de entrenar siempre, no necesitaría tomar medidas drásticas para obligarlo a venir.

El día que él encontrara ese control remoto, estaría jodida.

Una vez que finalmente lograron regresar a la Corporación Cápsula, Vegeta bajó del pequeño avión y se dirigió a la casa. Bulma agarró la cápsula que contenía los comestibles y lo siguió por detrás. No pudo evitar admirar su espalda mientras él avanzaba. Era tan poderosa y definida, que era difícil mirar hacia otro lado. Cielos, a veces todavía era como una chica de secundaria cuando se trataba de su cuerpo.

Lo pervertido en su interior deseó que él no estuviera demasiado malhumorado esta noche.

Después del día estresante que tuvo, ciertamente necesitaba un tiempo de relajación y él sabía cómo hacer desaparecer el estrés.

—¡Hola, cariño! —saludó a Bunny tan pronto como ella entró a la cocina.

Bulma se sintió un poco aliviada de que su madre estuviera allí ya que no tenía ningún deseo de guardar la comida; no sabía dónde iba la mayor parte porque casi nunca iba de compras y en ese momento, se encontraba agotada. Estuvo de pie casi todo el día; después de hacerse cargo de todo, le parecía que requería de un descanso.

Tal vez tomaría una siesta durante una hora y luego regresaría al proyecto en el que ayudaba a su padre.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que debía volver a activar la cámara de gravedad antes. Metió la mano dentro de su brasier, donde había guardado el control remoto por si acaso él comenzara a buscarlo y presionó un botón verde. En un segundo se escuchó un sonido familiar en toda la casa.

Satisfecha, estiró los brazos y le entregó la cápsula a su madre.

—Aquí están los víveres —le informó antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Bunny miró la pequeña cápsula blanca en su mano y sonrió. A veces su hija podía ser algo tonta y distraída, ¿no sabía qué las compras ya habían sido hechas?

Tan pronto como Bulma llegó al dormitorio, se dejó caer sobre la cama e inmediatamente cerró los ojos. Para su desgracia, no estaba al tanto de la presencia de Vegeta y de Trunks en la habitación contigua. Él había descubierto la manera perfecta de vengarse sin que la mujer destruyera la cámara de gravedad; todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle las tijeras a su hijo y llevarlo a la habitación.

El niño aprendía con velocidad porque agarraba y probaba todo lo que encontraba, las tijeras eran algo que disfrutaba; a Vegeta le agradaba pensar que se debía a que en cierto modo era un arma.

Guió a Trunks dentro de la habitación e hizo sus pasos lo más ligeros posible. Bulma, que estaba casi dormida, oyó la puerta, pero no pensó en nada al respecto. Entonces, de repente, sintió un peso familiar al lado de su espalda que reconoció como el de su pequeño.

—Hola, Trunks —dijo con una voz llena de alegría.

Vegeta salió del lugar en un santiamén, dejando la puerta abierta y caminó en dirección a la cámara de gravedad ahora que volvía a estar prendida. A la mujer le gustaba pelear y podía ganar algunas batallas, no obstante, nunca sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para ganar la guerra. Su sonrisa solo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba cuando ingresaba allí.

Unos instantes más tarde, Bulma escuchó el _corte_ y Vegeta la escuchó.

Toda la ciudad lo hizo.


	25. Capítulo Veinticinco

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 ** _Amor difícil_**

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

 **El festival de las estrellas**

Una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma desde el instante en que vio el kimono azul oscuro que descansaba sobre la cama; ella no era una _entusiasta_ de vestirse elegante, pero cuando el festival de las estrellas llegaba, la historia cambiaba. El ambiente, la gente, las actividades; todo era emocionante. No solo eso, ¡sino qué sería la primera vez que Trunks iría! Antes lo consideraba demasiado pequeño y había supuesto que no lo recordaría, sin embargo, ahora que tenía cuatro años, pensó que el momento era perfecto.

Milk y sus hijos los acompañarían, Trunks y Goten eran casi inseparables, por lo que la idea de llevarlo sin su amigo ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza; sus padres también pensaban ir, lo que al final dejaría solo a Vegeta. Bulma no le había contado nada, no porque no quisiera que él fuera, sino porque no lo haría. No solo involucraba a _Milk_ , sino también a una multitud; considerando el hecho de que Vegeta despreciaba ambas cosas, era mejor no invitarlo.

Pero si él deseaba asistir, no lo detendría.

—¿Cariño?

Bulma se dio la vuelta y vio a su madre entrar, sosteniendo un pequeño haori.

—Terminé el de Trunks —dijo con una sonrisa.

Bunny fue quien hizo toda la ropa para el festival; cuando Bulma compartió su idea con ella, quedó muy entusiasmada; aunque su madre podía ser despistada y a veces torpe, cuando se trataba de las tareas de ama de casa, nadie la vencía. Desde cocinar hasta coser, era la mejor.

Bulma no consiguió evitar que se le escapara un grito de emoción. Ella ya tenía una cámara lista para capturar cada uno de los movimientos de su hijo, él iba a verse adorable en su haori y no quería perdérselo.

—Gracias mamá —contestó mientras lo tomaba y lo ponía junto al suyo.

—También hice uno para Vegeta —agregó Bunny llena de alegría.

De repente, Bulma se congeló, cesó sus acciones y se volvió un poco para mirarla. Seguramente no había escuchado bien; su madre era desorientada y con todo, no podía serlo _tanto_. La posibilidad de que él alguna vez asistiera al evento ya era una _locura_ , ¿pero que se _pusiera_ el haori? ¡Ella apenas lograba hacer que se vistiera con ropa normal!, jamás accedería a hacer tal cosa.

Bulma le ofreció a su madre una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

—No creo que Vegeta... —Hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas—. Pueda venir. —Tal vez era mejor no herir sus sentimientos y decirle que no podía en lugar de _no_ quería.

La sonrisa de Bunny se desvaneció un poco.

—¡Pobre muchacho!, ¡debe estar devastado! —¡Vegeta siempre trabajaba tanto! ¡Nunca se divertía y estaba muy solo a menudo!

La científico de cabello azul casi se echó a reír.

—Sí, devastado —recalcó y frunció los labios.

Bunny avanzó y colocó en la cama un haori blanco y negro.

—¡Lo dejaré aquí por si pasa algo y él se une a nosotros! —sugirió ella, recuperando la sonrisa. Con la alegría de vuelta, dejó sola a su hija en la habitación para ir a terminar de preparar el picnic para el festival. Todos esos niños estarían hambrientos y necesitarían mucha comida.

Bulma negó con la cabeza suavemente, giró y se dirigió a su tocador; cuando se inclinó para tomar sus pinzas para el cabello, se vio en el espejo. Este año no podría peinarse como solía hacerlo; hace algún tiempo, Trunks se involucró con su cabello y después de que hubo acabado con la mitad de este, ella se decidió por un estilo _corto;_ también estaba tratando de evitar que tal cosa vuelva a ocurrir.

Desde entonces, no lo había dejado crecer.

A veces, como ahora, extrañaba lo largo que era, pero aún disfrutaba del nuevo look.

—¡Mujer!

Bulma casi puso los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta, vio a Vegeta entrando en la habitación y se preguntó qué había descompuesto esta vez; después de todo, era demasiado pronto para que dejara su entrenamiento y la cocina seguía actualmente llena de comida. Solo podía significar que había malogrado la cámara de gravedad.

Él avanzó hasta que estuvo cara a cara con ella. Vegeta iba a contarle sobre su invento _inútil_ , cuando notó algo diferente. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba; era ella o el lugar. El ambiente y su aroma eran raros, y eso no fue de su agrado; echó un vistazo para intentar resolver el enigma. Fue entonces cuando un traje extraño que nunca había visto le llamó la atención, se olvidó de Bulma y caminó en dirección a la cama.

Vegeta cogió el kimono de Bulma y palpó la suave tela. Este no era el tipo de ropa que solía ver en este planeta, casi parecía _demasiado_ formal; por lo general, la mayoría de las mujeres usaban ropa reveladora. Él inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró.

—¿Qué es esto?

 _Ahora_ no había manera de eludirlo.

—Es un Kimono, mi mamá hizo varios para el Tanabata.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Tanabata?

Vegeta se había familiarizado un poco con las festividades de la Tierra desde que comenzó a vivir en este planeta. Pudo esquivar la mayoría, pero no escapó de todas. Por supuesto, rara vez participaba, sin embargo, por lo general se enteraba de ellas. Bulma asumió que era el lado intelectual en él el que buscaba el conocimiento.

—Es una festividad que celebra el reencuentro de Orihima y Hikoboshi. —Como todavía no le proporcionaba mucha información, continuó —. Existe una leyenda que dice que la Vía Láctea separa a los dos amantes y solo pueden volver a estar juntos una vez al año el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar del calendario.

Un suspiro casi romántico escapó de sus labios.

—Además, es muy divertido. Hay desfiles, competiciones y condecoraciones.

Vegeta dejó caer el kimono sobre la cama, era claro que había perdido el interés. No solo la historia detrás de esto era completamente ridícula, sino que era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué esta gente siempre sentía la necesidad de celebrar cualquier pequeña cosa estúpida?, le daban caramelos a los extraños, un hombre gordo irrumpía en las casas para dejar regalos; en verdad los terrícolas inventaban las costumbres más extrañas.

—Trunks también tiene un haori —dijo, sin pensar en el de Vegeta que descansaba justo al lado.

No fue hasta que él lo levantó y lo revisó que ella lo recordó.

—¿Y para quién es este? —le consultó, sabía muy bien que el azul era el suyo; Vegeta ya conocía la respuesta, pero preguntó de todos modos.

—Mi madre lo hizo para ti —respondió con sinceridad.

No tenía sentido no decírselo y ella no iba a esconderle nada. Ya era notorio que no le gustaba la idea.

—Milk, Gohan y Goten vendrán —le informó cuando él no dijo nada.

Bulma esperaba que o se marchara o no le hiciera caso, pero en lugar de eso, Vegeta se giró hacia ella. Exhibía una extraña mirada en los ojos que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Cómo está el mocoso? —preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Gohan?

Él asintió.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, supongo... no sabía que había algo mal con él.

—No lo hay —respondió sin demora antes de darse la vuelta, como si estuviera listo para irse.

Bulma de inmediato reconoció esa actitud, él evitaba el tema; Vegeta no era alguien que ocultara nada, por lo que este cambio despertó su curiosidad. Ahora ella _tenía_ que averiguar lo que sucedía. Como se alejaba a una velocidad normal, no le fue difícil alcanzarlo; se situó frente a él y se detuvo, haciendo que dejara de caminar.

—¿Qué le pasa a Gohan?

Vegeta y Gohan apenas si se encontraban, solo los había visto juntos unas cuantas veces y fue en el pasado, no en fechas recientes; además, ¿por qué le interesaría a él la situación actual de Gohan?, ¿por qué le importaría como iba la vida del pre adolescente?

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, mujer —dijo, aunque no hizo ningún intento por avanzar.

Podía ser bastante entretenida cuando intentaba indagar algo y ya que no iba a usar su cámara de gravedad, estaba un poco interesado en ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de desafiarla; sabía que ella no retrocedería.

—Si no es de mi incumbencia, entonces no debiste habérmelo consultado. —Odiaba cuando compartía solo la mitad de la información con ella. Hubiera dejado el tema, pero el hecho de que se molestara en preguntarlo le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

—Es un asunto entre el muchacho y yo.

No logró evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Bulma se le acercó, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ella arrastró los dedos a lo largo de sus brazos y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia; tal vez si lo hacía entrar en pánico solo un poco, obtendría la respuesta.

—Oh, lo entiendo —comentó, su sonrisa divertida se transformó en una de aprobación—. Sientes que se lo _debes_ a Goku, así que cuidas de su hijo convirtiéndote en una figura paterna para él. —Ella se alejó muy satisfecha—. Está bien, Vegeta, es comprensible, ¡no hay nada de qué avergonzarse!

 _Uno._

Él frunció el ceño.

 _Dos._

Bajó los brazos.

 _Tres._

—¿Te has vuelto loca, mujer?

Ahí estaba, ahora ella iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Vegeta suspiró un poco molesto, no era un tonto y podía ver a través de su pequeño juego, pero le molestaba que ella pensara aquello; como si alguna vez sintiera que _le_ debía algo a ese payaso. Él _casi_ puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los saiyajins no se desarrollan como los humanos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Así que ayudaste a Gohan con sus dudas e inseguridades de adolescente? —preguntó con un tono de voz jovial.

Bulma no quiso burlarse de él porque sabía que lo molestaría, aun así, le fue muy difícil contenerse. Esta era una situación muy improbable en la que nunca pensó que Vegeta se encontraría.

Por supuesto, en lugar de responderle, él cambió de tema.

—Mujer, ¿no deberías arreglar la cámara de gravedad en vez de estar ahí parloteando?

De nuevo se estaba aislando, pero eso a ella no le incomodaba; no lo hacía porque la despreciara, sino porque así era él. Al principio, pensó que con el pasar de los años, Vegeta se abriría más y compartiría lo que sentía, no obstante, se dio cuenta de que no era esa clase de persona. Se guardaba las cosas para sí mismo, no debido a que no confiaba en nadie, sino que no conocía de otra manera de actuar.

—No puedo, tengo que prepararme para el festival y aún debo recoger a Milk. —Ella vio su ceño fruncido—. Y tú, o te quedas aquí solo y buscas algo que hacer, o vienes con nosotros.

Vegeta solo en una casa, sin su cámara de gravedad y sin comida; quizás era la única situación que lo haría considerar ir al festival de las estrellas.

* * *

Bulma apenas podía borrar su sonrisa mientras vagaba por las calles. Esta era la vista más hilarante de la historia. Sus padres, Milk y sus hijos; ella, Trunks _y_ Vegeta. Era extremadamente obvio que este no era su elemento y se destacaba muchísimo en medio de su pequeño grupo. La mirada en su rostro y la actitud que irradiaba de él no ayudaban.

Los acompañó, aunque había volado solo en lugar de viajar con ellos y se negó a ponerse el haori, lo que no era de extrañar; sin embargo, su presencia hacía la diferencia. Al menos, estaba segura de que la noche sería muy entretenida por más que Vegeta hubiera demostrado que sabía cómo controlarse en público; eso probablemente se debía a la forma en que fue criado y al hecho de que tenía _modales_.

Bulma volvió el rostro hacia atrás y descubrió a Trunks y a Goten, mirando en todas direcciones; por lo visto trataban de escapar de sus padres. Esos dos cuando estaban juntos eran extremadamente difíciles de vigilar. A pesar de eso, suponía que con Vegeta presente, actuarían como angelitos; después de todo, el saiyajin de mayor edad podía detectarlos sin dificultad _y_ castigarlos.

Finalmente se permitió relajarse un poco para disfrutar de la magia del ambiente. En su adolescencia, creía que se trataba de un festival romántico; no solo su origen representaba al amor, sino también el entorno que los rodeaba. Por supuesto, este solo se profundizaría una vez que cayera la noche, aunque al parecer a ella no la afectaría ya que contaba con todos los ingredientes para que su velada no lo fuera: estaba rodeada de su amiga, los niños, sus padres y su interés _romántico_ era Vegeta.

No obstante, eso no la detendría de soñar por el resto del día.

La tradición más esperada era la parte del _deseo_. Por lo general, había una avalancha de un millón de ellos en su mente, pero este año era diferente. Por primera vez en su vida, Bulma no tenía idea de qué desear. ¿Qué le faltaba a su vida?, ¿qué le daría esa pequeña alegría extra?, ¿había un vacío buscando ser llenado? Juntó los labios, el asunto tomó posesión de sus pensamientos. De acuerdo, era rica y hermosa, y aun así, eso no le impidió querer algo en otras épocas; tal vez había madurado a lo largo de los años.

—Oh, cariño, ¿no es emocionante? —preguntó la señora Briefs después de correr al lado de su hija—. ¿Te importaría si te dejo sola con los niños? Tu padre y yo hemos hecho algunos planes —anunció riendo como una jovencita de secundaria.

Bulma luchó contra el impulso de desviar la mirada; eran demasiados detalles que no deseaba conocer.

—No te preocupes mamá, _estaremos_ bien —respondió con un tono claramente sarcástico.

Bunny le sonrió a su hija, luego agarró el brazo de su esposo y desapareció entre la multitud. Bulma negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y los enfrentó a todos.

—A ver, ¿quién tiene hambre?

Los tres niños no tardaron mucho en pasarla a toda velocidad en dirección al patio de comidas. Ella dejó escapara un suspiro; era evidente que no se interesaban el picnic que prepararon. Por otra parte, apenas había suficiente comida para alimentar a Vegeta.

Milk cruzó por delante de Bulma con el ceño fruncido.

—Esperen —dijo un poco molesta.

Bulma rio.

—Son solo niños, Milk; estarán bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Mientras ella disminuía la velocidad un poco, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y observó a Vegeta—. Vaya, ¿cómo demonios te las arreglaste para que _viniera?_ —consultó con incredulidad.

Bulma le restó importancia a la situación.

—Según parece, no encuentra atractiva la idea de que la cámara de gravedad este inoperativa y que no haya comida —respondió muy divertida.

Milk la comprendió.

—Incluso _Goku_ no habría sido capaz de continuar sin comer y sin donde entrenar. Te juro que esos saiyajins...

Ella se detuvo y Bulma no pudo evitar mirar al hombre que amaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y estaba enviándole una mirada mortal a todos los que se atrevían a echarle un vistazo, quizás para que no se acercaran más. Para otros, parecía peligroso, pero para ella, él era simplemente _su_ hombre. Al final la atrapó observándolo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en lugar de volver el rostro hacia otro lado, ella le sonrió con alegría.

Sus acciones lo tomaron por sorpresa, ya que fue él quien desvió la mirada; no obstante, Bulma no se rindió.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó levantando la canasta en su mano.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido cuando cerró la distancia entre él y las mujeres. Bulma puso una manta en el suelo para que Milk y Vegeta tomaran asiento; obviamente, ambos se ubicaron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, lo que la hizo reír. Esta sería una interesante e incómoda comida. Ella colocó las fuentes y ninguno las tocó; en cambio, se miraron fríamente el uno al otro. Bulma luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco mientras buscaba un plato y comenzaba a llenarlo.

Si no querían comer, era asunto de ellos, pero ella estaba muerta de hambre.

Dispuesta a ignorarlos, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para vigilar a los niños. Cuando salían, especialmente si Goten los acompañaba, había establecido como regla que su hijo llevara una tarjeta de crédito de emergencia; se metían en problemas con demasiada frecuencia y por las dudas, quería que él llevara dinero. Por supuesto, ahora imaginaba que Trunks ya la había usado para comprar montañas de comida. Era algo bueno fuera rica.

Tal vez su hijo era de hecho un poco joven para esto, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, sus propios padres le proporcionaron un teléfono celular y tarjetas cuando tenía la misma edad. Trunks era bastante listo para su edad también y ella sabía que la mayoría de las veces, él era responsable, siempre y cuando Goten no estuviera allí. Esos dos eran unos monstruos y su coeficiente intelectual parecía disminuir cuando se juntaban, ya que perdían todo el sentido común.

Al menos Gohan estaba con ellos.

Goten usualmente escuchaba a su hermano mayor, sobre todo porque era la figura masculina en su vida, con Goku ausente. Bulma se preguntó si esa era la razón por la cual Gohan era tan maduro, ¿se sentía cómo si tuviera que ser un padre para su hermano? Era una gran responsabilidad asumir esa tarea a una edad tan temprana; por otra parte, Milk había sido muy estricta con él y todavía lo era.

—Bulma, dile a tu _mono_ que mantenga sus manos fuera de mi comida.

La científico de cabello azul salió de sus pensamientos para contemplar el desastre frente a ella. A juzgar por la forma en que Milk y Vegeta se miraban el uno al otro, podía decir que esto terminaría mal.

—Vegeta, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a los chicos? Ellos te harán caso.

—Estoy ocupado —contestó agarrando un ala de pollo y empujándola en su boca.

— _Bien_ , iré yo —declaró, su tono decía mucho más de lo que lo hicieron sus palabras.

Bulma descubrió durante los últimos años que había ciertas cosas que asustaban a Vegeta. Una de ellas era ser expulsado del dormitorio. Las primeras veces que ocurrió años atrás, a él no le importó para nada y por lo general permanecía en su _nueva_ habitación durante unos días antes de regresar. Ahora era un poco diferente. Por supuesto, él no diría que quería quedarse, pero discutiría con ella para evitarlo; decía cosas como «Mujer deja de ser tonta _»_ o «Ya no perturbes mi sueño y métete en la cama». Sabía que eso significaba que no quería irse, aunque tenía que salvaguardar su orgullo.

Naturalmente, había usado eso contra él varias veces para obtener lo que quería. Era una solución que probó funcionar en el transcurso de los últimos años y lo disfrutaba mucho.

Eso no implicaba que no se lo hubiera devuelto algunas veces. Vegeta contaba con algunas armas propias, una de ellas estaba metida en un boxer apretado muy lejos de su alcance. Él era el culpable de que fuera adicta al gran placer físico que podía proporcionar. Dado que era dueño de un gran ego, ella no lo diría en voz alta, pero en la cama, el hombre sabía lo que hacía y la conocía muy bien. Era una desgracia que eso creara _apetencias_.

Vegeta mostraba mucho más autocontrol que ella. Aparentemente, no sostener relaciones sexuales durante unos días no era un problema para él. La ignoraba por completo, sin importar lo seductora que ella intentara ser y se iba a la cama como si nada estuviera mal. Algunas de sus preferencias involucraban el sofá o terminaban teniendo sexo en la mesa de la cocina, si bien, otras veces era la ley del silencio.

No obstante, independientemente de la pelea, esta no duraba mucho.

Los niños al fin aparecieron en su línea de visión y ella frunció el ceño muy molesta. Les tomó unos segundos, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba parada frente a ellos. Bulma cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, quizás para tratar de recordarle a Trunks a su padre. No se sentía molesta porque compraron comida, sino debido a que se aventuraron por su cuenta. Los dos pequeños demonios podrían causar daños sin la debida vigilancia.

—Vamos —ordenó, haciendo alusión al lugar donde se sentaban Milk y Vegeta. Al ver que los dos niños no obedecían, ella suspiró—. Trunks, no me obligues a llamar a tu padre.

Y fue como un truco de magia. Trunks no solo _deseaba_ ser como su padre, sino que él lo aterrorizaba. Bulma a menudo pensaba que Vegeta estaba siendo un poco duro con el pobre, pero ahora que notaba lo bien que su hijo lo obedecía, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez había sido un poco blanda con él. No es que alguna vez lo admitiría.

La sonrisa divertida de Trunks se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación mientras tomaba su bolsa de Mc Donald.

—Vamos, Goten —musitó el niño con un aire extremadamente derrotado y se dirigió hacia su padre.

Fue entonces cuando Bulma se percató de que Gohan no se hallaba allí. Ella juntó las cejas y miró a su alrededor, buscándolo. De repente, lo vio. Estaba al lado de los árboles, un poco encorvado, agarrándose al tronco más cercano. Las palabras previas de Vegeta volvieron a su mente y se preocupó un poco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó en su dirección.

—¿Gohan? —dijo ella con mucha suavidad.

Poco a poco él se dio la vuelta, parecía un poco sorprendido de verla. Tenía gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente y eso solo aumentó su preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —agregó, acercándose más.

Gohan asintió con calma antes de soltar el árbol.

—Sí.

Bulma presionó sus labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Seguramente no era su trabajo hacer esto, aun así lo haría de todos modos.

—Sabes, Gohan, quiero decir… sé que Vegeta no es la persona más amable, pero... si alguna vez pasa algo, puedes consultarle lo que gustes. —Tenía la sensación de que él no le creía, así que empujó la conversación más allá—. Le preocupas, preguntó por ti antes.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron algo más por la sorpresa de la revelación. ¿Vegeta se preocupaba por alguien más? A veces ya era bastante difícil creer que disfrutaba de la Tierra y que formó una familia.

Ella le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

—Lo sé, a primera vista no lo creerías, pero Vegeta tiene un corazón. No dejes que su fría apariencia te engañe.

Gohan asintió.

—Gracias, Bulma —contestó con sinceridad.

Luego rompió el contacto visual, pasó junto a ella y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los demás. Bulma sonrió con tristeza y suspiró. Gohan podría nunca volver a contar con una figura paterna en su vida y se sentía satisfecha de que incluso Vegeta mirara más allá de su _rivalidad_ para ofrecerle al niño perdido lo que necesitaba.

Los lazos entre las personas de la misma especie y los de sangre eran algo muy fuerte.

Eran lo que no le permitieron perder la esperanza.

* * *

—¡Oh, cariño, ahí estás! —exclamó Bunny al ver a su hija—. ¡Te hemos buscado por todos lados!

Ya casi llegaba la hora de escribir los deseos y colgarlos en el árbol. Si su madre no se lo hubiera dicho, Bulma habría permanecido demasiado atrapada en sus pensamientos para recordarlo. Milk y ella estuvieron tratando de ubicar a los niños durante casi media hora y no lo lograron. Por supuesto, le había pedido ayuda a Vegeta, sin embargo, él al instante desestimó su pedido diciendo que los niños estarían bien solos; también le pidió a Gohan que los localizara, pero, como era de esperarse, estaban ocultando su ki.

Ambas madres enfurecidas vagaban por el desfile, intentando de localizar a sus hijos, aunque ahora, Bulma también debía lidiar con su madre.

—No en este momento mamá, necesito encontrar a Trunks.

Bunny no tomó en cuenta esas palabras.

—Oh, querida, Trunks estará bien. Vamos, ¿no recuerdas cómo solía gustarte pedir un deseo?

Lo más seguro era que a Bulma aún le hubiera gustado si tuviera uno que pedir, mas no hallaba ni uno. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara en pensar, su mente seguía vacía. También sabía que técnicamente Trunks estaría bien, no obstante, eso no impedía que ella quisiera ubicarlo.

—Bien, pero solo me tomaré un minuto, luego iré a buscarlo nuevamente.

Bunny pareció complacida con la respuesta de su hija, así que la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta donde estaban el señor Briefs y Vegeta.

—Vegeta, ¿no estás emocionado por tu deseo?

Obviamente, cuando el tema le fue presentado por primera vez, él no entendía de qué estaban hablando; pero después de que Bunny se volviera loca por ver a Bulma, el doctor Briefs le explicó en poco tiempo lo que involucraba la última parte del festival. No hace falta decir que a Vegeta le parecía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Los únicos _deseos_ en los que creía eran los que concedían las esferas del dragón, todo lo demás eran fantasías.

No le respondió a Bunny, en lugar de eso miró hacia otro lado. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, se le acercó y con total familiaridad se detuvo ante él.

—¿Encontraste al mocoso? —preguntó muy tranquila.

Ella lo miró y de pronto se percató de algo.

—No sabes dónde está —dijo con una sonrisa, ¿por eso no quería ayudarla?—. ¡Trunks te burló y te niegas a admitirlo! —exclamó conteniendo una carcajada.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Como si un niño de cuatro años pudiera escapar de mí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

 _Silencio_.

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo sabía.

Antes de permitir que Vegeta dijera algo más, Bulma cambió de tema.

—Entonces, ¿no pedirás un deseo?

—Es absurdo. —Él volvió el rostro para mirarla—. No necesito ninguna cosa.

Sus palabras quizás no significaban nada, en cambio para ella, lo eran todo. Vegeta había deseado muchas cosas en el pasado, y aunque esto no iba a hacerse realidad, él aún podría desear algo más, pero no era así. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera contento con la vida que llevaba? Hace mucho tiempo, eso hubiera sonado descabellado; ahora, era casi plausible.

Vegeta nunca había tenido nada antes.

Llevaba una existencia solitaria y no quería a nadie en su vida, sin embargo, el destino le jugó la más extraña de las bromas y quedó inmerso en una situación en la que se vio rodeado de gente. ¿Podría ser que a pesar de todo, había aprendido a amar este lugar y a su familia?

El poderoso príncipe hambriento de poder no tenía problemas con su vida actual. No consideraba que le faltara algo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bulma en el instante que sintió que nacía una nueva alegría en su interior. Cuando su madre volvió a su lado otra vez y le pidió que viniera a escribir su deseo con ella, la siguió. Después de pasar todo el día pensando en ello, finalmente tomó una decisión y supo lo que quería.

No sintió los ojos de Vegeta sobre ella cuando se fue. Rápidamente ambas tomaron papel y lápiz, Bulma sonreía todo el tiempo, luego siguió a su madre para colgar su deseo en el árbol. Unos minutos más tarde, toda la gente a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a cantar.

 _Sasa no ha sara-sara_ (Las hojas del bambú susurran)  
 _Nokiba ni yureru_ (al alejarse por la ventana)  
 _Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_ (Las estrellas brillan)  
 _Kingin sunago_ (como granos de arena hechos de oro y plata).

Una vez que la canción terminó, Bunny aplaudió emocionada y después cogió las manos de su hija, la diversión era evidente en sus facciones.

—¿Qué deseaste, tesoro?

Bulma giró la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Vegeta quien le devolvió la mirada.

—Nada —contestó, sabía perfectamente que él podía escucharla—. No hay nada que necesite.

—¡Oh, desperdiciaste tu deseo! —comentó Bunny decepcionada, aunque el tono de su voz no lo demostró.

—He oído peores —respondió recordando cierto deseo de _ropa interior_.

De repente, todos dejaron de charlar y se quedaron sin aliento, lo que atrajo la atención de Bulma. Alzó los ojos hacia el árbol y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras: estaba _en llamas_. Todo él, incluidos los deseos, ardían frente a los visitantes. Al principio, nadie se movió, ya que no sabían qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante el evento inesperado. Lentamente, entraron en pánico y algunas personas comenzaron a correr por las calles, gritando.

Bulma apretó los labios mientras la preocupación se apoderaba del lugar. Esto podría ser peligroso y no tenía idea de dónde estaban Trunks y... detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de algo. _Trunks_ _y_ _Goten_. Los niños desaparecieron y ¿de improviso se produce un incendio? Todo lo que logró hacer fue murmurar de frustración. A través del caos ubicó a Vegeta y cuando lo hizo, se le acercó.

—Encuentra a los niños —dijo, esta vez era una orden, no una solicitud.

Él la miró por un breve instante antes de asentir y marcharse. En realidad no le importaba si los dos mocosos habían causado el desastre, ya que lo haría irse antes, pero comprendía que la mujer pensaba de manera diferente. Sería muy agradable verla alterarse por esto. Lo usual era que ella actuara con delicadeza cuando se trataba de su hijo y _odiaba_ que fuera suave.

Por una vez, su insensata furia loca se dirigiría hacia otra persona. El niño no había experimentado su ira con la suficiente frecuencia, lo que explicaba por qué la desobedecía tanto. Aquello no era de su incumbencia; siempre y cuando el niño hiciera lo que le decía, no le importaba cómo el mocoso actuaba en torno a la mujer.

A Vegeta no le llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar dónde se había iniciado el incendio y cuando lo hizo, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue olfatear para hallar a los dos pequeños problemáticos. Vio un breve movimiento en los arbustos y sonrió con suficiencia. Sin prisa llegó al sitio, los agarró y los sacó de allí.

Era claro que ambos sabían que estaban en problemas e inmediatamente evitaron mirarlo.

—Papá, yo...

—No me des explicaciones, niño —indicó mientras comenzaba a llevarlos hacia donde los esperaban Bulma y Milk —. Tu madre se encargará de ti.

Al instante, el alivio se apoderó del rostro de Trunks como si acabara de escapar de una muerte segura. Por desgracia, Goten no sintió lo mismo.

—¿Puede la mamá de Trunks encargarse de mí también?

Vegeta se burló.

—¿Ese es tú deseo?

La mujer podía hacerle estallar los oídos, pero esa arpía llevaba la palabra _irritante_ a un nuevo nivel.

Se escuchó un par de gritos bastante fuertes tan pronto como Bulma y Milk vieron a sus hijos que parecían en extremo culpables siendo llevados a través de la multitud. Vegeta los arrojó descuidadamente a los pies de las mujeres, después retrocedió y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho; no iba a perderse esto. La noche se había vuelto demasiado interesante.

—¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAN? —gritaron Bulma y Milk al unísono.

Ambos niños temblaron un poco en respuesta. Goten estaba acostumbrado a ver a su madre enojada, pero Trunks solo la había visto así con su padre, no con _él_.

—¡No puedes quedarte solo por _dos_ minutos! —exclamó Bulma y suspiró hondo. ¡Acababa de cumplir solo cuatro años!, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño conseguía causar tantos problemas?

El rostro de Milk lucia enrojecido cuando se acercó a su hijo, estaba dispuesta a agarrarlo y literalmente arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa. Por desgracia para ella, él lo advirtió y ambos niños tuvieron la misma idea. Sus madres eran _humanas_ y no usaban el ki, lo que significa que existía una forma de escapar, siempre y cuando Vegeta no los persiguiera y Goten pudiera sostenerse con firmeza.

Ambos muchachos se apresuraron, Trunks cogió a Goten del cuello de su haori y salió volando por el aire a toda velocidad, dejando a sus madres con la boca abierta.

—¡TRUNKS, REGRESA!

—¡GOTEN-SON! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Era claro que ninguno de los niños escuchaba a sus madres y en su lugar, siguieron volando hacia el cielo, más y más lejos de ellas.

—¡Vegeta!, ve por ellos.

Él casi se rio entre dientes.

—No es mi problema, mujer. Tal vez si aprendieras a volar... —Luego le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Bulma se quedó parada allí con los ojos entrecerrados. Esperaba que Vegeta no planeara nada que involucrara usar la cámara de gravedad pronto y que Trunks no disfrutara de ningún juguete de Goten, porque ambos iban a perder sus cosas favoritas.

Ella podría no contar con _poderes_ _,_ pero estaba segurísima de que disponía de la inteligencia y del don de mando.

 _Monos_ estúpidos.


	26. Capítulo Veintiseis

Descargo de responsabilidad de Maddie-san: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo veintiséis**

 **Un lugar olvidado**

Tal vez le rompería el cuello, tal vez lo vería perder de manera lenta toda su sangre. No, no sería lo suficientemente doloroso. Quizás la idea perfecta le llegaría en el momento que se encontraran cara a cara.

—¿Dónde está _él_?

Bunny no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por el tono de su hija y su inesperada aparición, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le ofreció a Bulma su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, cariño!, ¿quieres desayunar? —contestó ignorando por completo su pregunta.

— _No_ , mamá, no tengo hambre. —Bulma exhaló un profundo suspiro y pasó los dedos por sus cortos mechones azules —. Estoy buscando a _Vegeta_.

Bunny juntó los labios y se puso a reflexionar, ¿había visto al hombre guapo hoy? No podía recordarlo.

—No creo que haya desayunado todavía. —¡Esperaba que él no estuviera enfermo ni nada! ¡Pobrecito! ¡Quizás le prepararía una sopa!

Bulma asintió con calma.

—Por supuesto que no, él aún no hace _nada_.

Su madre parpadeó un par de veces claramente confundida, como no entendió el comentario de su hija, hizo caso omiso con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te sientas?, estoy segura de que tienes hambre.

Bulma no sabía si estaba sorprendida o acostumbrada a la forma en que su madre parecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Decidiendo que no valía la pena molestarla, sobre todo porque ya se sentía enojada, avanzó y se sentó a la mesa. Fue entonces que notó lo vacío que lucía el lugar cuando Trunks se iba. Su hijo pasaba el fin de semana en la casa de Milk debido a que era muy difícil separarlo de Goten.

La primera vez que se _ausentó_ fue un poco duro, pero ella se adaptó rápidamente; además, alternarían entre las dos casas.

En cierto modo, estaba contenta de que Trunks no estuviera porque guardaba una rabia tan intensa en su interior que iba a desatar el infierno sobre Vegeta.

—Mamá, ¿llamó Milk?

Bunny sonrió.

—¡Oh, sí; lo hizo hace unas horas!

—¿Dijo cuándo Gohan traería a Trunks?

—En la tarde o en la noche, creo; mencionó algo sobre que tenían que hacer la tarea.

Bulma resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco; _por supuesto_.

Al menos eso le daría un poco de tiempo para encontrar a Vegeta. Sabía que él no se hallaba en la casa para empezar o si lo estaba, era muy bueno escondiéndose. Lo que sea que lo mantuviera alejado debía ser muy importante ya que ni siquiera entrenaba. ¡La cámara de gravedad había permanecido apagada por los últimos tres días! Casi se preguntaba si no estaría enfermo.

Pero no, él no lo estaba, lo que significa que su enojo era completamente justificado. ¡Qué demonios le sucedía para evitarla así! Ella iba a retorcerle el cuello una vez que le pusiera las manos encima.

De improviso, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su madre puso un plato frente a ella. Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa forzada, cogió el tenedor y lo hundió lentamente en la comida; sin embargo, todo el tiempo, siguió distraída por el _asunto_ de Vegeta. Él no comía ni entrenaba. Durante muchos años, pensó que esas eran sus razones para vivir.

A menos que evitarla fuera más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Todo su cuerpo sintió su frustración cuando trató de calmarse, pero era más fuerte que ella. ¡Tres semanas!, ¡tres semanas era demasiado tiempo! Tal vez una fue su culpa debido a su período, en cambio las otras dos eran culpa de él. ¡Acaso Vegeta también paraba demasiado ocupado para tener que volver al dormitorio muy tarde!, ¡ella era la que trabajaba por el amor de Kamisama!, ¿cómo podía disponer de menos tiempo? Su empleo en la Corporación Cápsula era importante, no obstante, sabía cuándo parar y eso que era una adicta al trabajo.

Bulma presionó los labios mientras hacía lo posible por encontrar una solución. A diferencia de los demás, no captaba el ki, lo que sin duda le facilitaba mucho más a él esconderse. Si no podía captarlo de una forma normal, eso no quería decir que le estuviera prohibido buscar una manera de hacerlo. Era una científica, ¿no? De acuerdo, tomaría un poco de tiempo, pero en el fondo creía firmemente que valía la pena intentarlo.

Habiendo recuperado un poco de su buen humor, percibió que su corazón se volvía más liviano. Bulma hizo a un lado su desayuno intacto. Si trabajaba a conciencia, solo le llevaría un par de horas; después de todo, había creado el radar de dragón, entonces ¿qué tan difícil podría ser inventar un radar de ki? Y una vez que lo tuviera, no habría forma de que Vegeta escapara de ella nunca más.

Orgullosa, salió de la cocina a toda prisa, dejando atrás a una aturdida Bunny. Ella miró la comida de su hija y suspiró. ¡Había preparado todo esto y ni Bulma ni Vegeta desayunaron! ¡Los muchachos de estos días se emocionaban en exceso! Oh, si ella fuera un poco más joven, se comportaría igual.

¡Quizás le haría una pequeña visita a su esposo!

* * *

Bulma casi soltó un grito de emoción luego de instalar las últimas adiciones a su radar. Había trabajado en ello durante seis horas, ignorando por completo el mundo que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera sabía si esto iba a funcionar, pero estaba dispuesta a poner su alma en ello. Al fin lograría estar al mismo nivel de los demás. Tenía máquinas para volar, algunas para luchar y ahora un detector de ki. Claro, era una forma un tanto _mezquina_ de encontrar a un luchador, aunque también _inteligente_.

Su deleite solo creció al cerrar la tapa posterior de su nuevo dispositivo. Dio un brinco de entusiasmo, presionó con mucha delicadeza el botón amarillo al costado y la pantalla azul se iluminó por completo. Ella comenzó a morderse el labio inferior mientras esperaba que aparecieran los pequeños puntos anaranjados que indicaban que había un ki alrededor; lo había programado para ubicar un ki alto solo para que los bajos no la distraigan de su objetivo principal.

Su alegría descendió cuando no pasó nada. Lo primero y lo único que asumió fue que no funcionaba. Vegeta _tenía_ que estar cerca. Maldición, incluso si él se ubicara por la casa de Milk, lo detectaría. Calmadamente, puso el dispositivo sobre la mesa, echó un vistazo a sus herramientas y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que volver a empezar todo de nuevo; el único problema era que no sabía dónde cometió el error, ¿tal vez había hecho mal los cálculos para encontrar la onda de energía correcta?

Un poco frustrada, se dejó caer en una silla.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué se hallaba tan enojada en primer lugar. Al principio, se dijo que era debido a que habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que Vegeta la había tocado, pero con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a preguntarse si no era otra cosa. No _solo_ existía el hecho de que no tenían relaciones sexuales, también era que apenas lo veía. Algo lo mantenía ocupado.

Vegeta no era alguien que compartiera la historia de su vida, por lo que a veces se le dificultaba adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Hasta ahora, habían estado juntos por _años_ y sin embargo, conocía muy poco sobre él. Ese hecho nunca la molestó ya que sabía cómo era, aun así, cuando desaparecía por tanto tiempo, no podía evitar preocuparse; si algo andaba mal con él, ¿se lo diría?

No dudaba de su devoción. Vegeta no era alguien que soportara una situación que no le gustaba en silencio. Si todavía permanecía allí, significaba que no le mortificaba estar a su lado. Bulma no necesitaba que viniera y se lo dijera a viva voz para que lo sintiera; a su manera, él era feliz en la Tierra con Trunks y con ella; pero a veces, la oscuridad nublaba sus ojos, había algo que se guardaba para sí mismo.

Solo deseaba poder ayudarlo.

Antes de que Bulma continuara con el hilo de sus pensamientos, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y alzó la mirada. Cuando nada más sucedió, dijo:

—Adelante.

Unos instantes más tarde, Bunny apareció y parecía extremadamente emocionada.

—Oh, cariño —dijo cerrando la distancia entre las dos—. ¡Vas a estar muy feliz! ¡Vegeta está desayunando arriba!

Bulma frunció el ceño un poco, en gran parte porque estaba algo sorprendida. ¿Acababa de regresar?

—Ya voy —contestó ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su madre.

Bulma agarró el radar de la mesa y lo tiró a la basura; mientras lo hacía, se le escapó por completo el gran punto intermitente en la pantalla azul que indicaba la presencia de un ki cercano. Ella suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a seguir a su madre. Ni siquiera estaba segura si iba a hablarle a Vegeta, después de todo, no podía salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, quería verlo, solo para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. No comprendía lo que pasaba, aunque estaba familiarizada con su forma de sobreesforzarse.

Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido al acercarse a la cocina. No llevó demasiado tiempo hasta que su cabello puntiagudo apareció a la vista y al advertir que su piel no tenía laceraciones, se sintió aliviada. Él no parecía herido ni agotado, lo que la hizo deducir que no estuvo entrenando en lo absoluto.

Sabía que él podía darse cuenta de que ella entró, pero ni siquiera alzó el rostro para verla. Bulma estaba a punto de sentirse un poco ofendida por su conducta cuando advirtió algo en sus ojos. La mirada en ellos no era la de costumbre. Había algo extraño, él casi se veía triste; quizás triste no era la palabra correcta, tal vez nostálgico se ajustaba mejor a la situación.

Sea lo que fuera, Vegeta expresaba una emoción que parecía incómoda en su rostro. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y pronto le fue imposible mirar hacia otro lado. Ella quería saber desesperadamente por qué lucia tan triste. No pudo detenerse, se encaminó hacia la mesa de la cocina y sin siquiera fijarse en el desayuno servido, se sentó e hizo todo lo posible por apartar los ojos de él.

Fue demasiado tarde, antes de que Bulma pudiera hacerlo, Vegeta levantó el rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron. La que él le dio fue suficiente para enviarle escalofríos por la espalda. Involuntariamente, ella se encontró rehuyendo de esos ojos. Bulma esperaba que le dijera algo, lo que nunca sucedió. Para saber como estaba, alzó la vista, pero él ya veía hacia otro lado.

El ambiente era denso y sofocante, aunque no por Vegeta. Algo simplemente no se sentía bien y no podía alejar ese sentimiento. Era como si fuera evidente y sin embargo no conseguía descifrarlo.

El silencio la mataba y decidió romperlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —preguntó de una manera un poco sarcástica.

Vegeta detuvo sus movimientos y esperó por unos segundos, luego procedió a bajar el tenedor, apartó su plato y para su sorpresa, él permaneció en silencio mientras se ponía de pie; obviamente estaba tratando de salir de la cocina sin siquiera decirle una palabra. Bulma se sintió un poco enojada, aun así, considerando la mirada que mostraba en el rostro, le pareció que era mejor no insistir en el tema.

Pero al parecer, Vegeta tenía algo que decir antes de irse.

—Deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos, mujer.

Bulma no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se congelara por sus palabras. El timbre de su voz era similar a la llena de frialdad que usaba antes de comenzar a vivir con ella, antes de Trunks, antes de todo.

—Lo siento, asumí que estábamos en una situación en la que podía preocuparme por tu paradero —contestó ella sin alterarse.

Bulma no quería ser la clase de mujer que se la pasaba detrás de su pareja como una sombra preguntándole por todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía, pero su comportamiento resultaba fuera de lo común. ¿No era normal que hiciera algunas preguntas cuándo apenas lo había visto durante más de dos semanas? Cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No estamos en ninguna situación —replicó, su tono era completamente neutral, como si estuviera haciendo un comentario sobre el clima.

A veces, Vegeta deseaba que lo dejara en paz y que no le preguntara nada. Si ella disfrutaba de charlar, él no; además no importaba lo que hiciera con su vida, ese era su problema.

En aquel preciso momento, la urgencia de darle una cachetada apareció en Bulma, no obstante se contuvo, sin embargo, su enojo la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez—dijo antes de empujar con brusquedad la silla y alejarse rápidamente de él con pasos estridentes—. No sé por qué desperdicio mi tiempo en ti —agregó en voz baja mientras se alejaba. Un humano no la habría escuchado, pero Vegeta sí.

Con la furia hirviendo en su interior, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: encerrarse dentro de su laboratorio. Era el único lugar donde su ira sería provechosa y donde no dañaría a nadie ni rompería nada. Vegeta podía sacar lo peor de ella con sus palabras y sus acciones, si bien en otras, sacaba lo mejor.

¿En realidad era tan malo querer conocer lo qué pasaba por su cabeza?

Quizás era así. A veces olvidaba que él no fue criado en la Tierra. Lo más probable sería que dónde y cómo había sido criado eran la razón exacta por la que él no compartía nada. Seguramente ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo porque nunca le dieron la oportunidad.

Eso hizo que su corazón se sintiera un poco menos pesado; con ese pensamiento en mente cerró la puerta del laboratorio.

Tal vez, algún día, entendería a Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma abrió los ojos poco a poco al advertir que una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en notar que se había quedado dormida. Con mucha calma levantó la vista para chequear el reloj, su visión aún era un poco borrosa: las 7 p.m. Todavía era bastante temprano, eso arruinaría su noche. Suspiró hondo y cuando estuvo lista para darse la vuelta, finalmente se dio cuenta de que había una mano en su hombro.

Ella casi dio un salto del susto y reconoció el guante blanco como el de Vegeta. Bulma se sorprendió por su presencia; nunca iba a verla después de una discusión, especialmente debido a que era muy orgulloso.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes la necesidad de saberlo todo? —Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero él no le dio la oportunidad—. Deberías aprender que algunas cosas no te conciernen.

Lenta y suavemente retiró la mano de su hombro y la dejó caer en el vacío. La mujer siempre hacía esas cosas y decía tonterías, y con todo era como una voz persistente en el interior de su cabeza.

Bulma esperaba que él se fuera ahora que había dejado su punto de vista aún más claro, más no fue así. Lo sintió de pie detrás de ella, sin moverse y, por intriga, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para echarle un vistazo. Su mano seguía estirada a un lado como si estuviera esperando la suya. Un poco confundida, lo miró y él la vio directamente a los ojos.

Su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho mientras se preguntaba ¿estaba Vegeta ofreciéndole la oportunidad de tener una idea de lo qué pasaba por su cabeza? Esto era lo más loco que le había sucedido. No podía ser otra cosa, él quería que lo siguiera. Sabiendo que quizás sería una oportunidad única en la vida, levantó la mano y la puso en su palma.

Su máscara estoica permaneció en su sitio al cerrar la suya alrededor de la de ella y la guió hacia afuera. Bulma no pudo evitar sonreir. Tal vez existía una manera de llegar a Vegeta después de todo. ¿Sería qué sus palabras lo golpearon más fuerte de lo qué pensaba? Al final, no importaba lo que desencadenó su decisión ya que estaba agradecida por ello.

Antes de que lo supiera, Vegeta la había hecho recorrer todo el camino hacia la entrada principal. De repente, sintió que él ponía un brazo en su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba a punto de llevarla a _volar_. Ni siquiera podía recordar si alguna vez había volado con él en el pasado. La emoción la llenó mientras envolvía sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Di una sola palabra y te dejo caer —amenazó cuando despegaron lentamente.

Bulma enterró el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello para tratar de impedir que el viento le llegara al rostro.

—Sé que eres capaz —respondió casi de forma burlona.

De pronto, percibió que el agarre que tenía sobre ella se aflojó y en un momento de pánico se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡No voy a decir ni una palabra! —exclamó Bulma mirando hacia el vacío. _Idiota_.

Lo escuchó reírse un poco y luego la volvió a agarrar con firmeza. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que era agradable verlo relajarse en su presencia. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido que incluso Vegeta tenía sentido del humor; era solo un lado de él enterrado muy profundamente dentro.

Como había demasiado viento, no lograba ver hacia dónde iban, así que simplemente mantuvo el rostro presionado contra él y escuchó latir a su corazón. A diferencia de lo usual, latía a prisa, lo que hizo que Bulma se preguntara qué lo pondría en ese estado; aunque sabía que pronto lo descubriría.

Viajaron en el aire durante casi diez minutos hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que se detenía. Bulma apartó su rostro de él y observó su entorno. Estaban en lo alto de una montaña y si bien había viajado bastante, el lugar no le resultaba familiar. Ella esperó a que los pies de él tocaran el suelo para soltar su cuello.

Creyendo que había algo que se suponía debía ver, comenzó a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor, pero Vegeta la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo. Mientras ella lo veía a los ojos, no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que estaba a punto de compartir algo muy importante. De alguna manera, era como si su corazón explotara de alegría.

—Siéntate —ordenó e hizo lo mismo.

Bulma siguió su acción y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. A él no pareció importarle ya que su expresión no cambió. Ella lo observó levantar el rostro y mirar hacia el cielo; un poco intrigada, hizo lo mismo, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal, al menos no en su opinión.

Quería preguntar, sin embargo, decidió que era mejor esperar hasta que él se lo dijera. Después de todo viniendo de Vegeta, esto era un gran paso y ella no deseaba arruinar nada. A veces le resultaba difícil ser paciente, no obstante, sabía que valdría la pena.

Lentamente, Vegeta levantó el brazo y señaló una zona en el cielo. Bulma siguió su dedo y vio dos estrellas pequeñas que apenas titilaban con una extremadamente brillante en el medio. Al principio no entendió por qué una estrella sería tan importante para él, pero poco a poco su cerebro hizo la conexión, ¿cuál sería la única estrella que tendría algún tipo de interés para Vegeta?

Su planeta de nacimiento.

Cuando una estrella muere, podrían pasar _años_ hasta que los planetas lejanos recibieran su luz.

Esta tenía que ser la razón por la que desapareció en las últimas semanas y por qué ni siquiera entrenaba. Era el último signo que indicaba que su planeta y su pueblo habían estado allí hace mucho tiempo, la última prueba de que los saiyajins existieron y que él fue una vez el príncipe de una raza orgullosa.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle en el pecho por la emoción cuando notó que decidió compartirlo con ella. Después de todo, no necesitaba hacerlo; a menudo ignoraba su opinión sobre muchos asuntos, pero al parecer, este, él había decidido que estaba bien que lo supiera. Vegeta siempre era muy reservado en todo y ella se sintió extremadamente conmovida. El único problema era que no estaba segura de cuales serían las palabras correctas que debía decir. Él nunca quiso compasión, por lo que cualquier cosa de ese tipo solo sería un insulto.

¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó ella al fin.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

No había nada que extrañar ya que apenas vivió allí. Casi desde el mismo día que nació, quedó bajo el cuidado de Freezer. Los saiyajins no tenían ningún tipo de apego y sin embargo, no podía explicar por qué le era imposible dejar de venir a este lugar. Había estado volando despreocupadamente por los alrededores un día cuando se percató de la última visión de su planeta natal. En realidad no se lograba ver desde ningún otro lado y con todo, esta montaña era lo suficientemente alta como para ofrecer una perspectiva adecuada.

Vegeta siempre supo dónde _habría_ estado su planeta desde la Tierra. La mujer no era la única con un cerebro. Cuando vio algo brillando tan intensamente en ese lugar que solía estar vacío, comprendió de inmediato lo que significaba.

Él sentía mucha vergüenza por la forma en que los saiyajins fueron derrotados y de alguna manera no deseaba que todavía estuviera presente. Por supuesto, su estatus sería mucho más importante en Vegetasei y recibiría mucho más respeto, pero ese planeta era casi desconocido para él y hasta ahora, casi había sido olvidado. Tal vez conocía más sobre la Tierra que de su propio planeta. La verdadera razón por la que venía a verlo era probablemente porque lo encontraba tranquilizador.

A menudo tenía muchas emociones conflictivas pasando por su mente, en especial el enojo; aun así, estar sentado en esa montaña, mirando hacia lo que solía ser su hogar, lo calmaba. Él mismo no podía explicar la razón, simplemente sucedió. Diablos, ni siquiera entendía por qué había llevado a la mujer consigo. Lo que le dijo en la mañana lo molestó muy poco, a pesar de lo cual, no fue capaz de controlarse. No importaba lo que ella pensara o que creyera en lo absoluto, sin embargo, allí se hallaba, justo a su lado.

Vegeta solo estaba contento de que hubiera mantenido sus estúpidas preguntas al mínimo. En verdad, era sorprendente saber que por una vez permanecía con la boca cerrada.

Bulma lo abrazó con mucha suavidad y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. No había palabras que pudieran darle consuelo porque no era lo que estaba buscando. No obstante, quería estar cerca de él. La relación que compartían quizás no era convencional, pese a ello se conocían muy bien. Ella podía ser bastante habladora algunas veces, pero sabía cuándo no se necesitaban las palabras y este era uno de esos momentos.

Su piel estaba tan caliente que él sentía como si le quemara la carne. También fue entonces cuando recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la tocó. Permaneció demasiado ocupado en sus propios negocios para siquiera recordarlo. Antes del asunto del _planeta_ , había aumentado el entrenamiento de su hijo; como pasó mucho tiempo con el engendro de Kakaroto, compensó las horas perdidas entrenándolo demasiado. Solo eso lo había hecho olvidar sus necesidades. A diferencia de los débiles humanos, él ejercía un mejor control sobre sí mismo, sus emociones y sus deseos, lo que significa que podría pasar mucho tiempo sin eso.

Aun así, debía admitir que la idea de llevarla al bosque parecía tener sus ventajas. Con delicadeza la agarró de la muñeca y la alejó un poco de él. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida por su acción, aunque lo entendió cuando la recostó de espaldas. Como era inicios de otoño, la hierba se sentía fresca debajo, pero lo ignoró. Vegeta lentamente se colocó encima de ella y capturó con suavidad su boca en un beso.

Bulma gimió. Había pasado _mucho_ tiempo; sin embargo, deseó que no le hubiera sido tan fácil obtener una reacción suya.

Él puso las manos en sus caderas y presionó su piel. Era extraño pensar que cada vez que vino, había sido completamente absorbido por el cielo, en cambio, la única vez que la trajo, olvidó ese tema. Vegeta no era de los que se detenían demasiado en el pasado. De acuerdo, esto no podía ser dejado a un lado, pero él era más fuerte como para permitir que lo detuviera.

Encontrar esta clase de espectáculo en el firmamento había sido inesperado y debido a eso no supo qué hacer. Obviamente, no sería algo que confesaría; después de todo, si bien rara vez conservaba algún tipo de apego, la Tierra lo había cambiado. No era algo que le gustara admitir en particular: él era diferente; no se podía negar que sus reacciones a ciertas cosas no eran las mismas.

Ella era la prueba.

La mujer tenía un carácter muy fuerte para su propio bien y muy poco respeto por su estatus, sin embargo, eso no lo molestaba. De hecho, dejó de tratar de entender por qué ella no lo molestaba —realmente sí lo hacía— o por qué se quedó. Lo hizo porque fue su decisión y punto final.

Cansado de sus propios pensamientos, profundizó el beso. Había perdido más tiempo de lo necesario sentado allí mirando al cielo. No sabía cuánto tiempo continuaría la estrella, pero llevar a la mujer con él lo ayudó a darse cuenta de la necedad de sus actos. Una vez que ella le preguntó si extrañaba el planeta y encontró la respuesta con facilidad, concluyó que se hallaba confundido.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa y no estuvo seguro de cómo reaccionar. No extrañaba a su planeta de origen, simplemente sintió el vacío de su pueblo que se había ido para siempre. Vegeta no era alguien que sintiera mucho y esto lo incomodaba, ¿quién hubiera pensado que la mujer sería la que lo ayudaría a arrojar luz sobre el problema?

Advirtió que ella se movía inquieta debajo de él y supo que se estaba poniendo impaciente. A medida que pasaron los años, había llegado a conocerla bastante bien, todos sus rincones y sus emociones. No era como si hubiera intentado entenderla o algo por el estilo, simplemente pasó.

Bulma notó su atención en otra cosa, como si no se enfocara en su actividad actual.

—Y yo aquí pensando que me extrañaste —dijo con una voz entrecortada por la diversión.

—No te hagas ideas, estaba tratando de cerrar esa boca tuya.

Ella podría haberse enojado, más no fue así. En lugar de eso, rio un poco y le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Bulma había reconocido con facilidad el tono de su voz como juguetón. Pequeños momentos como ese habían sido más y más frecuentes a lo largo del tiempo y ella los disfrutaba todos. Estaba contenta de que él se permitiera relajarse en su presencia.

Pero, en este momento, tenía algo más que _palabras_ en mente. Quizás parecía un poco obsesiva, sin embargo, habían transcurrido varias semanas y siempre existía algo especial en la forma en que le hacía el amor. Hace un par de años atrás, seguramente nunca hubiera usado esa expresión cuando se refería a Vegeta, no obstante, el tiempo le había enseñado algo diferente. Podía leer los profundos secretos que guardaba en su corazón y oír las palabras que nunca pronunció.

Para volver a centrar su atención en el asunto, ella introdujo los dedos en su espesa melena, como siempre le había gustado hacer y le bajó la cabeza. Sus labios se estrellaron con gentileza antes de que ella pasara la lengua por su labio inferior. Sintió que electricidad recorría su cuerpo cuando él colocó una mano en sus senos cubiertos y los palpó delicadamente a través de la tela.

Su núcleo ya estaba ardiendo cuando él comenzó a meter una mano dentro de su blusa. La sensación del frío sobre su cálida carne le envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral y la hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Al ver el acceso que le daba, él no lo dudó y sus labios abandonaron su boca. Suavemente, comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello, pero luego se detuvo. Vegeta enterró el rostro allí e inhaló su aroma.

Este todavía seguía mezclado con su fertilidad anterior y fue suficiente para poner sus sentidos en alerta. En los últimos tiempos no habían tenido la oportunidad de ser muy salvajes ya que ella siempre estaba preocupada por el mocoso. Era cierto que a estas alturas ya habían descubierto que el niño tenía la muy mala costumbre de caminar en un mal momento, en cambio, ahora ella era toda suya, nadie los interrumpiría en lo alto de las montañas, especialmente su madre; aunque eso _no_ era en lo que debería pensar en esta situación.

—¡Hola!, ¿qué están haciendo aquí arriba…?

Le tomó unos segundos a Bulma, que no podía ver porque Vegeta estaba encima de ella, reconocer la voz. _¡_ _Gohan!_ Lo quería muchísimo y aun así, en este instante lo maldecía en su mente.

—¿Mamá?

Y Trunks.

Suspiró profundamente, pero no fue nada en comparación al gruñido que escapó de Vegeta. En ese instante sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de ella, casi como si temiera que si se volvía y miraba a los dos chicos, todo el infierno se desataría.

Con cuidado, ella se apartó de él y se puso de pie, había un evidente rubor de vergüenza cubriéndole las mejillas.

—Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó mirando fijamente a Gohan, como si lo estuviera culpando de todo.

Gohan compartió su vergüenza, ya que su propio rostro también lucía rojo. Cuando había sentido el ki de Bulma y Vegeta mientras se dirigía a dejar a Trunks en su casa, esta situación nunca le cruzó por la mente. Él nunca pensó que estarían haciendo… bien… eso… en la montaña. Gohan se sentía aterrado de ver incluso en dirección de Vegeta.

—Nosotros… este… estuvimos volando y los sentí cerca.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior.

—Oh, ya veo. —¿Ahora hay que tener una señal de ki que se asemeje al letrero que se pone en las puertas de _no molestar_? Bueno, entonces supongo que… mmm… llevaremos a Trunks a casa, ¿verdad, Vegeta?

Se volvió para mirarlo, solo para descubrir que no había nadie detrás suyo. Ella asintió con calma, ¡por supuesto! ¡Y casi lo tuvo a él también!, ¡maldita sea! Ahora que lo atrapara en la casa, lo más probable era que la evitaría. Honestamente, ¿no podía entender qué ella tenía necesidades?

De repente, Bulma recordó un detalle muy importante; Vegeta había sido su medio de transporte, eso solo le dejaba una forma de volver a casa.

—Mmm, Gohan —consultó ella con su voz más dulce—. Voy a necesitar que me lleves también.

Por supuesto, no hay problema —respondió al instante sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que solo debía lidiar con ella y no con Vegeta.

Bulma estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia él cuando recordó algo.

—Trunks ven aquí.

—¿Ahora?

—Solo ven —replicó con una entonación un poco más mandona.

Trunks obedeció y tan pronto como estuvo al alcance de su madre, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, miró hacia el cielo y señaló a Vegetasei.

—¿Ves esa estrella en lo alto?

El asintió.

—De ahí es tu padre.

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de Gohan quien alzó la vista hacia el cielo para ver el lugar de donde era el suyo.

—¿De allá arriba? —preguntó Trunks, un poco sorprendido.

Bulma sonrió.

—Sí, del espacio exterior.

Ella podía ver lo orgulloso y emocionado que estaba su hijo y solo esperaba que un día Vegeta compartiera muchas historias con él. Bulma quería que su hijo conociera su herencia y que se sintiera orgulloso de esta.

Él tenía motivos para estarlo, después de todo, era el hijo de un gran hombre.


	27. Capítulo Veintisiete

**Nota de la Traductora:** Este es el último capítulo de _Amor difícil_. Quiero recordarles que el presente es el segundo de una trilogía, la siguiente comienza luego de la saga de Bu y el link es: (https)(:)(/)(www).(fanfiction).(net/s/6356086)/(1/Satisfied-Love), solo retiren los paréntesis. Espero que les haya gustado este maravilloso fic, traducirlo ha sido algo que he disfrutado enormemente, sobre todo por que en él se ingresa al alma de los personajes de una manera tan poderosa y profunda que es imposible no sentirse conmovida. De mi parte, como siempre, les envío mis deseos de salud y prosperidad.

 _ **Amor difícil**_

 **Capítulo veintisiete**

 **Unificación**

Bulma se dejó caer sobre la cama, los músculos de la espalda la mataban por completo. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello para masajearlo. Ella había pasado _todo_ el día arreglando la cámara de gravedad del poderoso príncipe; aún después de tantos años, él todavía no entendía el significado de la palabra _límite_.

Si creyera que lo haría, lo forzaría a darle un masaje justo ahora; desafortunadamente, el saiyajin solo la despediría si se lo solicitaba a pesar de ser el responsable de su dolor. Sin embargo, conocía _otras_ maneras en que él la podía _relajar_ un poco.

Al pensar en Vegeta, Bulma se preguntó dónde estaría; después de todo la cámara de gravedad permaneció fuera de servicio todo el día y no lo había visto en lo absoluto. ¿Tal vez decidió ir a entrenar a algún lado con Trunks? Un momento, _no_ , eso no podría ser, ya que Goten se quedaba este fin de semana.

Un poco curiosa, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Quizás Vegeta había ido a una de sus aventuras _solitarias_ en la noche. Eso no la preocupaba tanto como antes, no obstante, esperaba que estuviera bien. Él ya la había dejado entrar más de lo que esperaba y ella no lo empujaría.

Decidida a ahuyentar su propio dolor, Bulma optó por un buen baño reconfortante. Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia su armario, agarró algunas prendas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tener algo de tiempo _propio_ era justo lo que necesitaba ya que si no estaba cuidando a Vegeta, estaba cuidando a Trunks. Ella los adoraba sobre todas las cosas, pero también se quería a sí misma.

Una vez que entró en el baño, dejó las cosas sobre el mostrador y abrió la llave, luego tomó una botella rosada ubicada cerca del borde de la bañera y vertió la mitad en el agua. ¡Nada mejor que un baño de burbujas de fresa! Se apresuró a desnudarse y sumergió todo su cuerpo en el agua tibia.

Un gemido de satisfacción pasó por sus labios cuando finalmente sintió sus músculos relajados, cerró poco a poco los ojos y trató de disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera. No tenía la intención de permanecer demasiado tiempo o iba a parecer una ciruela seca.

De repente escuchó algunos gritos que venían del pasillo y negó con la cabeza. Debía decirles a los niños que se vayan a la cama después o pasarían la noche despiertos. Había imaginado que con los años, ellos se calmarían, pero se ponían peor.

¡Su pequeño hijo era un monstruo de seis años!

Se escucharon más gritos antes de que repentinamente se extinguieran. Bulma asumió que se habían alejado, porque no podía oírlos.

Continuó los siguientes veinte minutos frotando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que se sintió limpia y lo suficientemente relajada. Una vez que terminó, se envolvió con firmeza una toalla rosa claro y salió del baño con los cabellos azules aún mojados.

Cuando cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar hacia adelante, se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada que la hizo saltar. Un indiferente Vegeta estaba acostado en la cama, haciendo zapping a través de los canales; era un hábito suyo que no conseguía superar debido a que lo hacía parecer demasiado _humano_.

Vegeta no miró en su dirección, al menos no hasta que estuvo casi frente a él, para poner en su sitio la ropa sucia. Sin molestarse en cambiarse, ella se dirigió hacia la cama y se acostó a su lado, la toalla ahora se envolvía holgadamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se sintió un poco decepcionada, mas no lo demostró.

Por regla general, él no era alguien que rechazara la actividad física, en especial cuando no se _había_ agotado en todo el día.

Vegeta podía sentir que ella le clavaba los ojos, pero no la miró.

— _Papá, ¿por qué los padres de Goten se casaron y tú y mamá no?_

— _¿Qué es un bastardo?_

Casi soltó un suspiro de enojo y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Necesitaba una maldita ducha. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó y dejó a Bulma sola en la cama, luego entró en el baño y prácticamente cerró el lugar de un portazo.

Fue entonces cuando Bulma estuvo segura de que algo andaba mal, solo que el problema era que no sabía de qué se trataba. Intentó pensar en los días anteriores, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Difícilmente estaría molesto por la cámara de gravedad, ya que se quedó más de un día alejado de allí en el pasado.

Escuchó que se abría la ducha y suspiró. Al parecer, no iba a tener la noche calurosa que preveía y era imposible que aguantara su actitud. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir un poco y esperar a que se sintiera mejor al día siguiente.

Se quitó la toalla y la tiró descuidadamente al piso, después se metió debajo de las mantas y apoyó su cabeza mojada en la almohada.

Los saiyajins eran tan _complicados_.

* * *

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Bulma mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

—Hola mamá.

—Hola Bulma.

Eran apenas las siete, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que los dos llevaban despiertos mucho tiempo. Ya estaban jugando videojuegos, lo cual no era algo que la complaciera, pero se hacía de la vista gorda de vez en cuando. Además, hoy quería saber qué le pasaba a Vegeta y eso quizás implicaría algunos gritos, por lo que prefería que los niños estuvieran ocupados.

—Trunks, cariño, ¿has visto a tu papá?

Él hizo una pausa en su juego y se volvió para mirar a su madre.

—Sí y no estaba de buen humor.

—No ha estado de buen humor desde que hablaste con él ayer —comentó Goten.

Trunks frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye, no fue mi culpa!

Bulma de repente se encontró muy interesada en la conversación que estaban teniendo los niños.

—¿Trunks, de qué está hablando Goten?

¿Qué podría haber dicho su hijo que molestaría tanto a Vegeta y lo mantuviera distraído?

El niño miró hacia el piso como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Honestamente, ¡no era así! ¡No entendía por qué su padre se había enojado por un par de pequeñas preguntas! Trunks dijo y le preguntó peores cosas en el pasado.

—Solo le hice algunas preguntas y él se enojó.

Bulma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué preguntas?

Trunks suspiró, no quería repetirlas. ¿Qué pasaría si su mamá también se enojaba?, tenía mucho más miedo de sus ataques de ira que de los de su padre.

—Yo… este.

—Le preguntó por qué mis padres estaban casados, pero los suyos no y qué es un bastardo —brindó como respuesta Goten.

Los ojos de Trunks se ensancharon un poco antes de enfurecerse. Dejó caer el mando al suelo y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No te pedí qué se lo contaras!

—¡Oye, eso duele! —Se quejó Goten—. Es que tú ni siquiera ibas a decírselo.

—¿Y QUÉ? —exclamó Trunks y le dio otro puñetazo a su amigo.

Esta vez, Goten no parecía dispuesto a recibir más golpes gratuitos. Dejó su propio mando, levantó los puños y se dispuso iniciar un combate de entrenamiento con su amigo para resolver la pelea.

Al ver que las cosas se salían de control, Bulma corrió hacia los niños, los agarró por detrás del cuello de sus polos y los separó antes de que comenzaran a pelear. Los saiyajins eran problemáticos.

—Deténganse —ordenó y los dejó en el suelo.

Luego se giró para mirar directamente a Trunks.

—¿Eso es todo lo que le preguntaste a tu padre?

El asintió.

A pesar de que podía entender cómo alguien se sentiría molesto por el asunto, no comprendía por qué Vegeta se enojaría. A él nunca le importó la opinión de nadie y odiaba cuando se inmiscuían en su vida, ¿por qué esas preguntas levantaron su furia?

Bulma tuvo que admitir que ella misma se sentía un poco molesta. Tenía el presentimiento de que su hijo había aprendido la palabra _bastardo_ de la prensa sensacionalista, ya que todavía era un tema muy _presente_. Al fin y al cabo, nunca confirmó quién era el padre y todos querían averiguarlo.

No obstante, su vida personal no era incumbencia de nadie.

Ella no deseaba que eso afectara a su hijo. Sabía que Trunks era fuerte y que conseguiría manejarlo, pero ¿y si se guardaba esa herida?

En cuanto a la parte de _casados_ , bueno, obviamente fue algo que oyó en la casa de Goku.

Bulma nunca pensó que fuera importante que ella y Vegeta no se llegarían a casar. Claro que como todas las chicas, soñó con eso, mas no tenía problemas con su vida actual. No necesitaba casarse con Vegeta para saber que la amaba y que estaba comprometido con ella y solo con ella.

Su vínculo era mucho más profundo que una ceremonia.

—¿Y qué te contestó?

No pudo evitar ser un poco curiosa, ¿qué contestaría alguien como Vegeta a tales preguntas? Francamente, solo suponía que él se había alejado, dejando las preguntas de su hijo sin respuesta.

—No dijo nada. Se fue.

 _Tal como lo esperaba_

Bulma asintió y suspiró, después se inclinó un poco para poder estar a la altura de su hijo.

—No te preocupes por esas cosas.

Era casi la mejor respuesta que lograría darle en ese momento, ya que no sabía qué más decir. No creía que fuera un gran problema y fin de la discusión; sin embargo, no quería que Trunks creciera avergonzado, él necesitaba entender que sus padres lo amaban estuvieran casados o no.

—No es importante que tus padres estén casados, eso no te hace diferente, ¿quedó claro?

Trunks asintió con lentitud. Para empezar, nunca creyó que fuera algo importante, simplemente deseaba saberlo. Después de todo, sus padres podrían no estarlo, pero _él_ no vivía en el bosque sin juguetes. Tenía todo lo que quería, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bulma le dio un abrazo rápido y se enfocó en su próximo objetivo que era Vegeta. Ella necesitaba saber _por qué_ esto también lo molestaba. Era imposible que estuviera pensando en el matrimonio o en algo por el estilo, lo que significaba que debía ser otra cosa.

Esperaba encontrarlo en la cocina; en cambio, para su sorpresa, todo el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Ella frunció el ceño muy confundida. ¡Ni siquiera su madre se hallaba allí cocinando!, ¿había sucedido algo de lo qué no estaba al tanto?

Suspiró hondo y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

Hoy era un día extraño, pensó, antes de mirar por la ventana. Aunque Bulma no quería detenerse en la cuestión del _matrimonio_ , no dejaba de meditar sobre el tema. Ella pudo haberse sentido lastimada una vez cuando descubrió todas esas revistas que criticaban su estado de soltera, pero desde entonces, ¿realmente eso se le había pasado por la cabeza?

En su juventud cuando buscaba las esferas del dragón, era algo que deseaba; anhelaba todo el cuento de hadas: una intensa historia de amor, el príncipe azul perfecto y una boda de princesa; sin embargo, cuando poco a poco comenzó a conseguirlo, había sido con Yamcha y resultó ser una desilusión. Fue quizás después de sus innumerables rupturas que renunció a todo.

Desde que las cosas entre ella y Vegeta se volvieron más _serias_ , nunca pensó en casarse. No solo no era humano, sino que las costumbres de la Tierra no significaban nada para él. Y ahora, ¿podría ser qué él estuviera molesto por eso? ¿Tal vez en su planeta existía una costumbre similar y lo hizo reflexionar? No quería preocuparse solo para descubrir que no era nada.

Vegeta y ella no tenían que hacerlo, estaban bien así. A Bulma no le hacía falta un anillo en su dedo para saber que era importante para él y que la amaba. Lo había demostrado, sin palabras, más de una vez y los sentimientos y el compromiso eran lo que en verdad valía.

No necesitaban casarse.

* * *

Ella estaba esperándolo, había preparado el plan perfecto para sacar a la luz el tema. Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo, desafortunadamente, no pudo hacer tal cosa; cuando su curiosidad despertaba, quería respuestas.

Bulma había planeado que Vegeta estaría hambriento después de su entrenamiento, por lo que se quedó en la cocina hasta después de la medianoche, preparandose un antojo. Él no la evitaría ya que no era consciente de que ella sabía lo que le pasaba. Una vez que entrara, poco a poco abordaría el asunto. Era un plan perfecto.

Ahora, finalmente él había apagado la cámara de gravedad, eso significaba que llegaría pronto. Actuando como si nada sucediera, Bulma continuó preparándose una montaña de helado. No era un placer que se permitiera comer todos los días, pero si iba a hacer un intenso trabajo con Vegeta más tarde, no debería sentirse culpable.

Mientras desparramaba el fudge sobre su postre, escuchó unos pasos. Nunca ni una vez miró en su dirección, ni siquiera cuando él ingresó. Ella esperó pacientemente a que abriera la nevera y retirara su comida para dejar caer la bomba.

Tres, dos, uno.

—Sabes, Trunks me preguntó hoy qué es un bastardo.

¿Y qué si él no le había consultado nada al respecto? Si le contara cómo se enteró no diría nada, así que tenía que usar una forma más astuta de hacer las cosas.

Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia un lado para ver su reacción. Vegeta todavía estaba parado frente a la nevera, mirando hacia adelante, sin moverse.

Él conocía demasiado bien a la mujer como para saber que era solo una coincidencia que ella mencionara eso _justo_ después de que Trunks se lo dijera. El mocoso tuvo que pensar que era mejor preguntárselo a ambos. Eso implicaba que él abrió la boca y lo soltó.

—¿Y qué con eso? —inquirió Vegeta, cuando al fin se giró para apartarse de la nevera.

Maldición. ¡Él no podría haberse dado cuenta ya!

—Solo tenía curiosidad por averiguar en dónde lo oyó.

Bulma quería decir algo, él lo notaba y sin embargo, se andaba por las ramas, lo cual era un hábito extraño en ella porque nunca la vio teniendo miedo de expresar su opinión en voz alta, _sobre todo_ a él. ¿Qué si su hijo deseaba entender el significado de la palabra bastardo?

Ningún hijo suyo era un maldito bastardo era la respuesta. No le podían importar menos las costumbres de la Tierra, él vivía bajo sus propias reglas y Trunks no era completamente humano. Los humanos eran muy veloces en emitir una opinión y poner etiquetas; los odiaba a ellos y a su atrasado planeta.

No tenían nada por lo que presumir, nada de qué enorgullecerse.

Por supuesto, no le diría a _ella_ eso ya que no se sentía con ganas de oírla hablar sin parar.

Podía permanecer en silencio y no responder a su _pregunta,_ no obstante, estaba casi interesado en ver hasta dónde Bulma llevaría las cosas. Era obvio que se había tomado la molestia de planear esta pequeña conversación, ¿por qué no? Siempre era capaz de irse cuando lo deseara.

—En la casa de la arpía.

—¿Milk? —dijo ella un poco vacilante—. No creo que llame a Trunks así.

Milk expresaba opiniones fuertes a veces, pero tenía buenos modales. Por más que le gustaran los chismes de vez en cuando, no se referiría a Trunks de esa manera, en especial si él estaba cerca. Después de todo, ella también era madre y sabía que cualquier insignificante cosa podía afectar a los niños.

—Quizás lo oyó en la televisión o afuera. Milk no haría eso.

Vegeta no respondió a su afirmación; en su lugar, se dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y comenzó a comer, como si no hubieran sostenido esa especie de conversación. Bulma nunca lograría controlarlo, él disfrutaba demasiado siendo obstinado.

Ella sabía que Trunks le había hecho a Vegeta las preguntas y que nunca le dijo nada; él podría haber desestimado todo, mas no lo hizo, simplemente no había ofrecido ningún tipo de respuesta.

—Contesté sus preguntas.

Vegeta siguió comiendo, pero Bulma vio el cambio en su lenguaje corporal.

—Le dije que no importaba si sus padres no estaban casados.

Tuvieron la misma clase de discusión hace un tiempo, cuando ella se molestó por esas estúpidas revistas. El _matrimonio_ humano no significaba mucho para él y por la forma en que ella se había expresado, tampoco le importaba; sin embargo, había cierto tono en su voz que decía lo contrario, además, ¿por qué insistía tanto en el tema?

La vio fuerte aquella vez, ignorando las opiniones de los demás, ¿pero acaso no lograba ignorar la opinión de Trunks?

—Si no importa, ¿por qué sigues mencionándolo? —preguntó él con un timbre sorprendentemente no enojado.

Bulma dejó su cuchara y se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas por la paz? Tal vez porque quería conocer su opinión, tal vez porque no había pensado en el matrimonio en mucho tiempo. Cualquiera que sea el motivo, la estaba irritando.

—Quizás solo deseaba saber lo que pensabas o lo que harías si él te lo preguntara.

Aunque ya lo había hecho.

Vegeta no le respondió a su hijo porque no había nada que decir, porque no le importaba cómo los humanos valoraban el tema. Él estaba bien con lo que poseía y era lo único que importaba. Era cierto que hace unos años no fue así como imaginó su vida, pero esto era lo que tenía.

Un hijo y a ella.

Todavía podía irse, era algo que había hecho antes, sin embargo, al día de hoy, el impulso no era tan fuerte o se hallaba presente. Resultaba extraño pensar que este tipo de vida fuera satisfactorio para él ya que ofrecía pocos desafíos, no obstante, no lo contrariaba. Sin darse cuenta había hecho una vida en la Tierra muy parecida a la de Kakaroto; cuando llegó por primera vez, no lo entendió, ahora, tal vez sí.

Nada parecía atractivo: había gente rodeándolo y tenía una familia. El pensamiento sonaba extraño en su propia mente, pero no era algo que negaría por más tiempo. Formó un hogar, del cual si era sincero consigo mismo, no podía huir. No lo obligaron a quedarse y lo hizo.

De acuerdo, a la mujer le daría un ataque si él se marchaba para siempre, mas no lo detendría.

¿Era eso el matrimonio?, ¿prometer permanecer al lado del otro? El concepto era tan tonto. Vegeta había visto en la televisión lo que hacían durante la ceremonia y nada le impedía a nadie que rompieran la promesa. Estaban unidos solo por palabras y las mentiras eran fáciles de decir, ¿por qué se unían si podían escapar? Ese tipo de compromisos debería ser para siempre.

—Le dije que ustedes los humanos tienen unas tradiciones muy tontas.

Una diminuta sonrisa la adornó mientras asentía con calma. Sabía que él no dijo eso y aun así, le gustaba cómo trataba de mantener la fachada. Quizás era hora de hacerle conocer que Trunks había revelado el secreto. Bulma tomó el tazón que contenía su delicioso helado y se alejó del mostrador.

Agarró la cuchara antes de mirar en su dirección.

—Es curioso que contestes eso. Quiero decir, podría haber jurado que Trunks me dijo que te fuiste y que has estado de mal humor desde que él te lo preguntó —el tono de su voz sonaba algo divertido.

Esta vez, fue su turno de dejar caer el tenedor mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla. Para su infortunio, Bulma ya estaba saliendo con pasos entusiastas sintiendo como si hubiera ganado la batalla. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos un poco; ¡el mocoso era igual a su madre!, ¡no podía mantener la boca cerrada!

Ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo y sin embargo, actuó como si no pasara nada.

Tal vez él se había equivocado y no leyó las cosas a la perfección. ¿Y si ella estuviera interesada en esa estupidez del matrimonio?

* * *

Bulma estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, luego agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Si hoy se repetía lo de ayer, Vegeta vendría a la cama y la ignoraría por completo. Aunque antes fue por lo de Trunks, tuvo la sensación de que el pequeño truco que ella utilizó no lo hizo sentir bien, pero valió la pena.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se enterró bajo una montaña de mantas. El clima estaba cambiando a paso lento y ella despreciaba el frío por encima de cualquier cosa, de ahí el porqué trajo toneladas de mantas a su habitación. Vegeta se quejó un poco ya que su cuerpo cálido apenas notó el cambio, sin embargo, después de los primeros días, había dejado de lloriquear.

Decir que él _renunció_ a una discusión era mostrar cuánto había cambiado. Bulma tampoco se lo preguntó, porque el que fuera obstinado y agresivo no era algo que la molestara. Vegeta nunca la había lastimado durante todos esos años, al menos no intencionalmente, cuando ella sabía que casi lo mereció un par de veces.

Puso a prueba su paciencia una y otra vez y él mantuvo el control.

En la actualidad, aún discutían como si no hubiera un mañana, eso era algo entre ellos; pero, a veces, él no se irritaba tanto si dejaba las cosas por la paz, lo que a ella le permitía obtener unas cuantas victorias, algo que apreciaba.

Ahora, solo estaba esperando el día en que él admitiera que la Tierra no era el peor lugar del universo. Era obvio que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se adaptaba al mundo que lo rodeaba. Cada año, destrozaba más y más piezas de su armadura saiyajin y a pesar de que entrenaba todos los días con lo mejor de su capacidad, dejaba espacio para otras cosas.

Como ella y Trunks.

Algunas veces, él había llevado a su hijo al parque por su cuenta. Era verdad que Trunks tenía que entrenar primero y demostrar que era digno de un descanso, pero así era como funcionaban las cosas con Vegeta. No le daba privilegios a aquellos que no creía que lo merecían. Ella malcriaba a Trunks un poco en exceso y Vegeta se aseguraba de que se mantuviera en línea y no olvidara el trabajo.

La combinación parecía funcionar hasta el momento.

Además, él no intervenía cuando lo castigaba y ella hacía lo mismo.

Nunca discutieron sobre cómo criar a su hijo, simplemente sucedió, casi como su relación y el embarazo. Nada había sido organizado, hablado o planeado; siempre iban con la corriente. Tal vez era por eso que lo de la boda resultaba inquietante; casarse significa planear y discutir las cosas, lo que nunca habían hecho.

También significaba para Vegeta admitir que disfrutaba de la vida que llevaba en la Tierra. Quizás era por eso que lo sentía un poco _enojado_.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, sacando a Bulma de su ensoñación. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección y observó como Vegeta entraba. Su pecho brillaba con gotas de sudor, su short estaba desgarrado y completamente empapado. Por la expresión de sus ojos, podía ver que había trabajado con mayor intensidad a la normal, eso quería decir que algo preocupaba su mente.

—Hola —saludó ella mientras entraba.

Vegeta la miró y no dijo nada, en cambio, se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha. Por lo general, el entrenamiento distraía su mente de las preocupaciones tontas, pero esta vez no funcionó. Estaba sintiendo emociones conflictivas. Su orgullo y honor eran muy importantes para él. Después de todo, esa había sido la razón por la que se quedó en la Tierra en primer lugar.

Al parecer, no estaba respetando el honor de _ella_ al no casarse. Sin embargo, no sabía si afectaba el suyo ya que no era humano. Su propio pueblo tenía algo similar, aunque mucho más vinculante. No era algo que hicieras con cualquiera y no se podía romper. Si dos personas estaban dispuestas a ir tan lejos, sería para siempre.

Bulma nunca se había atrevido a alejarse ni expresado _sentimientos_ hacia nadie más durante todos esos años y aun así no estaba seguro si querría el equipaje que venía con el apareamiento saiyajin. Ella conseguiría la visión completa de él y de su mente que siempre había deseado si aprendía cómo esto funcionaba, por supuesto.

Todavía quedaba una pregunta más, ¿estaba listo para compartir su ser con ella? Ya se habían unido en más de una ocasión, pero este era el último paso. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, abrió la llave del agua y se metió en la ducha.

¿Qué pasaría si ella quisiera esa boda tonta?, ¿y si él se conformaba completamente con toda la tontería?

Excepto por este planeta, no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. No llegaría tan lejos como para decir que la Tierra se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, si bien se sentía cómodo. Todo le era suministrado y las únicas personas que merecían su atención estaban aquí. Había adoptado algunos hábitos humanos, lo que lo molestó enormemente y casi se adaptó en algunas ocasiones.

Él no era humano y sin embargo, tampoco un extraño en el planeta.

Vegeta se encontró tratando de recordar cuando comenzó a sentirse cómodo en la bola de barro, pero no lo podía recordarlo. Sucedió por sí solo, sin que él consiguiera detener los cambios. Ahora, se preguntaba si era algo malo o bueno, ¿le gustaba sentirse algo cómodo en la Tierra?

Quizás.

Cerró la llave; el agua aún goteaba por su cuerpo cuando agarró la toalla más cercana y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. No sabía por qué el asunto lo preocupaba tanto; era así y debía lidiar con eso. A Vegeta no le importaba el momento actual de paz, tenía la intención de entrenar como siempre lo hacía, no necesitaba de distracciones adicionales.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Bulma todavía se hallaba en la misma posición en la que la vio al irse. Estaba un poco enojado en el momento que se acostó a su lado, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Él no era hablador, ella siempre era la que hablaba y ahora que de verdad quería que lo hiciera, estaba actuando como una maldita muda.

Bulma percibía sus emociones en aumento y aunque le parecía bastante divertido, deseaba disfrutar de la única vez que Vegeta realmente quería tener una conversación.

—¿Sucede algo? —le consultó y apagó el televisor.

Él no la miraba, en su lugar, su cabeza estaba vuelta hacia un lado.

—¿Qué piensas sobre toda esa basura?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué basura?

Vegeta se sentía bastante avergonzado de hacerle esa pregunta. Casi daba la impresión de que se sonrojaba, pero por supuesto, nunca lo estaría.

Él suspiró.

—La basura de la _boda_.

Bulma parpadeó, sus orbes azules se llenaron de luz.

—¿Quieres saber si me quiero casar?

Debía decirlo en voz alta porque era imposible que Vegeta hiciera una propuesta de matrimonio no oficial. La sola idea fue suficiente para hacerla reír y aun así, se contuvo. Si lo hacía, él se alejaría y no quería eso.

¿Ella tenía que decirlo de esa forma? Podía sentir que los ojos de Bulma le quemaban la nuca y sabía que estaba esperando que se lo confirmara.

— _Sí_ , mujer, _eso_. —La mujer actuaba estúpidamente a propósito.

Bulma recostó la cabeza sobre su almohada y trató de encontrar una respuesta seria para él. ¿Qué haría si contestara que sí? Vegeta debía haber considerado la posibilidad si se lo estaba preguntando.

—No he pensado en casarme en mucho tiempo; quiero decir que no lo _odiaría_ , pero no lo necesito.

Probablemente ahora que _tal vez_ se lo ofrecía, hacia todo el asunto aún más tentador, sin embargo, mantuvo los labios sellados. Conocía el compromiso de Vegeta con ella y no necesitaba casarse para que importara. Solo que esté a su lado todos los días era suficiente.

De alguna manera, él tenía el presentimiento de que respondería de esa manera, lo que aún lo dejaba reflexionando sobre si ella iría tan lejos como para aparearse. No es que lo estuviera considerando, aunque la opción merodeaba por allí. Él podría tomarlo a bien, no le importaría si lo hicieran; ya estaba viviendo con ella, compartían cama... ¿qué era una cosa más?

—¿El matrimonio es importante para tu pueblo?

La respuesta era fácil.

—Para la mayoría, supongo.

—¿Es por eso que te atacaron?

 _¿La atacaron?_ ¡Oh, las revistas!

—Eso fue principalmente porque soy una celebridad y todo lo que puedan conseguir de mí, lo agarraran y le exprimirán cada gota que puedan. Vegeta, no tenemos que casarnos por la pregunta de nuestro hijo.

Ella a menudo le había _reclamado a gritos_ sus hábitos saiyajin, sin embargo, había cumplido sus deseos al proporcionarle grandes cantidades de comida y un buen equipo de entrenamiento, no es que él se lo haría saber. Por otro lado, de hecho nunca se había involucrado en nada _humano_ que ella deseara.

Tal vez era algo que quería para sí misma. Por lo que entendió, estar casado no cambiaría realmente la _situación_ actual que compartían. Todavía sería lo mismo y a la vez un compromiso profundo, no es que importara.

—No te estoy preguntando si quieres casarte porque el mocoso hizo una pregunta. —¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?—. Estoy preguntando si lo quieres para ti.

Por un instante, ella sintió que le resonaban los oídos, como si no entendiera lo que decía. Estuvo en lo correcto todo este tiempo; Vegeta de alguna forma le proponía matrimonio. _Él_ quería saber si _ella_ deseaba algo en lo que no estaba especialmente interesado. No necesitaba casarse, pero ¿cuándo él le ofreció algo por el estilo?

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella casi sospechosa—. ¿Te casarías? ¿Conmigo?

Él casi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mujer, ¿puedes responder?

—Sí. Me gustaría casarme si me lo ofrecieras.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho con mucha calma.

—Está bien.

De inmediato hubo un parpadeo en el ki de Bulma y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no debía permitir que se emocionara demasiado. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el compromiso propiamente dicho, pero no tenía la intención de estar rodeado por millones de personas como dijeron en la televisión.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le advirtió al instante.

—¿Pensar en qué?

—No quiero ver a nadie.

Ella sabía que Vegeta no querría involucrase de lleno en el asunto, no obstante, decir _nadie_ era ser un poco duro. A pesar de eso, reconocía que él estaba haciendo algunos esfuerzos, así que quizás podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

—Bien. Mis padres y Trunks.

Vegeta asintió su aprobación. Hubiera preferido hacerlo _sin_ todas esas personas, pero como vivían en la casa con ellos, sería irrespetuoso no invitarlos a la ceremonia o lo que fuera. Bulma llevaba una sonrisa radiante en el rostro cuando se acercó a Vegeta para darle un beso en la mejilla. Nunca imaginó que esto sucedería, aunque, como ahora era así, estaba feliz. Tenía la impresión de que Vegeta se sentiría bien una vez que conociera la parte de la luna de miel.

Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Los próximos días serían interesantes, no había dudas al respecto.

* * *

El corazón de Bulma martilleaba dentro de su pecho mientras se miraba al espejo. Durante dos días había entrado en un frenesí de compras tratando de encontrar el vestido perfecto. No deseaba un vestido de novia, ya que, de todos modos, no era una gran boda.

En cambio, estuvo buscando un bonito vestido blanco de corte simple y halagador. Técnicamente, no debería llevar un atuendo _blanco_ , si bien no sería la primera en hacerlo.

Después de días de búsqueda, al fin halló su vestido de ensueño. Era un elegante vestido blanco que terminaba sobre las rodillas, con un lindo cuello que parecía estar _pegado a_ su piel. No era demasiado apretado alrededor de la cintura, pero si lo suficiente como para que no pareciera como si estuviera envuelta en una bolsa de basura.

La otra razón por la que eligió no tener un vestido de novia era porque sabía que, de hecho, Vegeta no usaría un esmoquin. Apenas podía conseguir que usara _boxers_ , así que de ninguna manera llevaría uno. A ella no le importaba ya que estaba bien no celebrar una boda tradicional.

Después de todo, no existía nada tradicional acerca de ellos y su relación. Para empezar, era un extraterrestre; eso no gritaba _normalidad_ exactamente.

Bulma fue capaz de conseguir un sacerdote bastante rápido y para su fortuna, él estaba disponible. Como no necesitaban de ninguna preparación, la boda se podía celebrar en cualquier momento, lo único que había faltado hasta hace un par de días era su vestido. Justo después de que lo encontró, contactó al sacerdote y se hicieron los arreglos.

Si todo salía según lo planeado, Vegeta y ella se casarían en unas horas. No se lo había dicho cara a cara, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que él lo sabía porque su madre estuvo presente cuando hizo la llamada y era de lo único que habló durante todo el día.

Ella se mostró muy dichosa al escuchar la noticia y al principio se la pasó mencionando todo lo que tenían que hacer. Cuando Bulma le comunicó que sería una boda privada, el buen humor de Bunny ni siquiera se desvaneció, todo lo contrario, se ofreció a preparar el banquete. Realmente no necesitaban nada, pero dado que la haría feliz, había aceptado.

Su padre no fue tan emotivo como su madre, no obstante, Bulma podía decir que se sentía contento por ella. No era como si marcara una gran diferencia en la vida de nadie, sería un cambio que solo ellos conocerían. Aunque quizás, Trunks se sentiría un poco más cómodo, no era por eso que lo estaban haciendo.

Bulma dio una respiración profunda antes de separarse del espejo. Tal vez debía decirle al novio que se iban a casar en unas horas. Se volvió a poner su ropa normal a toda prisa y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta se hallaba entrenando como de costumbre.

Una vez que llegó, tocó dos veces, luego se alejó y esperó a que saliera.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué? —dijo cubierto de sudor y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Solo creí que te gustaría enterarte de que nos vamos a casar hoy.

Supo todo el tiempo que llegaría el día, mas no reveló interés en averiguar cuando. Vegeta había estado un poco preocupado pensando en el apareamiento. El matrimonio era algo que los humanos tenían la posibilidad de cancelar aunque la mayoría de ellos no parecía encaminarse hacia eso, en cambio el apareamiento era diferente. No podías salir y él necesitaba asegurarse de que ella no se arrepintiera de ninguna decisión. Tal vez algún día ella sería la que se marcharía en lugar de él. Vegeta nunca miraba más allá del presente, incluso cuando se trataba de Bulma. ¿Cuántas veces se fue porque lo quiso? Nunca había deseado verse presionado a regresar a ningún lugar... pero la última vez que sucedió, se obligó a volver antes. Ella lo había dejado ir y él regresó.

Quizás él no le importaba tanto como siempre pensó.

—Mujer, ¿crees en esos votos?

—¿Qué votos? —preguntó ella y se apoyó contra la puerta.

—Esos votos: «Hasta que la muerte los separe» _._

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, un poco sorprendida. Aparentemente, Vegeta conocía más acerca de la Tierra de lo que le había dado crédito, aunque viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula durante más de nueve años, era natural.

—Vegeta, si me quede contigo por tanto tiempo, dudo que haya algo que me haga dejarte. Así que sí, creo en ellos.

Después de todo lo que sucedió, incluyendo su terquedad, si no lo quisiera por su forma de ser, no habría esperado a que entrara en razón. Sí, él venía con un lado oscuro y un pasado problemático, pero ella también y también todo el mundo. Bulma lo amaba y sabía que no era el asesino de corazón frío de antaño.

Era una persona diferente que él mismo había construido.

Sin importar quién fuera, lo amaba.

Ya que lo vio aún sumido en sus pensamientos, aprovechó la oportunidad para sorprenderlo. Suavemente, cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos y presionó un beso contra sus labios. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo o incluso reaccionar, se apartó. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras se alejaba para dirigirse a la habitación de Trunks, donde estaba segura de que su hijo no se encontraba preparado para nada.

Vegeta la vio alejarse y suspiró. Que mujer tan problemática.

* * *

El corazón de Bulma galopaba cuando se recostó en la cama con el fin de esperarlo. Él le había preguntado por qué lo arrastró a la habitación después de la ceremonia, pero todavía no se lo explicaba. ¿Estaría de acuerdo con los siguientes días llenos de sexo alucinante? Quizás.

La ceremonia fue rápida y bastante simple. Como no quiso poner a prueba la paciencia de Vegeta, el discurso del sacerdote fue recortado hasta casi llegar directo al grano.

 _Su hijo estuvo parado a su lado y sus padres se sentaron cerca; fue perfecto. No terminó siendo un evento lujoso, no era la boda de una princesa como lo había imaginado en su niñez; fue mejor. De hecho, en realidad se estaba casando con un verdadero príncipe y eso era más de lo que podría haber esperado hace años._

 _No necesitaba que fuera algo elegante, solo necesitaba que él estuviera allí._

— _¿Aceptas a este este hombre como tu legítimo esposo al que prometes amar y honrar en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _El labio inferior de Bulma tembló._

— _Sí, acepto._

— _Y tú, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa a la que prometes amar y honrar en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _Calculando que la única respuesta era la que ella había usado, la repitió._

— _Sí, acepto._

— _Puede besar a la novia._

 _Bulma vio en la cara de Vegeta que no estaba demasiado interesado en la idea de besarse cuando otras personas los rodeaban, así que tomó la iniciativa. Avanzó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Podría haber ido por un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, decidió que había hecho suficientes cambios en él._

 _Cuando se apartó, el rubor que notó era obvio y ella sonrió._

 _¿Quién pensaría qué sería tan tímido?_

Y ahora aquí estaban, casados como si fueran una pareja humana normal. La sola idea la hizo reír. Al oír que se abría la puerta, alzó el rostro y lo miró.

Vegeta todavía no entendía la prisa de llegar a la habitación, pero como ella parecía tan emocionada en todos los sentidos, la había seguido. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—¿No me digas que no has oído hablar sobre la luna de miel? —Por la mirada que le estaba dando, imaginó que no—. Sucede después de la boda y se trata de pasar días encerrados en una habitación teniendo sexo salvaje.

—Supongo que ustedes hicieron una cosa bien.

Se le oía un poco jovial, no obstante, dentro de su mente, muchos pensamientos fluían. Esta última parte del matrimonio estaba estrechamente relacionada con el apareamiento saiyajin y casi no había mejor momento para preguntarle acerca de ello. Poco a poco, se colocó frente a ella, tal vez porque le daba una posición de poder.

—Los saiyajins no son iguales a los humanos.

Bulma permitió de manera juguetona que su mano viajara hasta su entrepierna.

—Lo sé.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—No me refería a eso, mujer vulgar —objetó con un tono casi provocador—. Nosotros tomamos en serio lo que hacemos. Nuestras uniones no son como las tuyas, no se pueden romper.

De repente, Bulma detuvo sus movimientos y miró sus ojos de ónix.

—¿Tienen bodas?

—No como las que tú conoces.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, estaba muy intrigada. Vegeta apenas compartía algo sobre la cultura saiyajin y esta podría ser su única oportunidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué no se pueden romper?

Vegeta suspiró y mantuvo su posición, sintiéndose más cómodo así.

—No intercambiamos votos, nos _fusionamos_. Atamos nuestras almas y a nosotros mismos. Una vez hecho, no hay marcha atrás.

—¿Una promesa para siempre? —dijo ella, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Vegeta a menudo la sorprendía, pero acababa de llegar a un nuevo nivel. Esto le llenaba de lágrimas los ojos y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlas dentro, no quería alejarlo.

—Hasta el día de tu muerte, mujer. No puedes cambiar de opinión.

¿Realmente necesitaba una confirmación de ella? No importaba cómo actuara o quién fuera, era su Vegeta. Lo amaba y no podía concebía que no existiera en su vida. Entregarse a él para siempre era algo que haría sin ninguna vacilación.

—No lo haría. Era verdad lo que dije antes. No lograste deshacerte de mí hace nueve años y tampoco lo harás ahora.

Una risa escapó de él mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. No solo no habría vuelta atrás para ella, sino también para él. Aunque había tomado la decisión de quedarse hace mucho tiempo, al parecer, recién en este momento se percataba de ello. Fue absorbido por este planeta y ahora decía cosas que nunca creyó que saldrían de sus labios. La Tierra y esta mujer lo cambiaron. Ya no podría ser el hombre que solía ser, se lo habían quitado. Vegeta clavó sus ojos en los de ella, acortó la distancia y la besó. Al hacerlo fue como si aceptara su vida aquí. Era un paso que sabía que vendría desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca creyó que sería tan fácil. Cerró los ojos y siguió dominando su boca, sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo. Después de hoy, ¿seguiría siendo diferente a Kakaroto?

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma alejándose un poco.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Mujer, ¿podrías dejar de parlotear? —No haría nada que no deseara y ella lo sabía.

—Házmelo. —Bulma se burló.

Mujer insufrible, pensó divertido. ¿Cómo se llegó a involucrar con ella?

Fue un momento de debilidad, un momento de locura, que él prolongaría para siempre.

Fin


End file.
